Loathing My Devotion
by Vampyre Princess 91
Summary: AU-AH. Bella's been in love with Alice's brother for over 6 years now. When he shows up as a surprise and stays with her for a month Bella decides it's time to let him know and take the step beyond friendship and into the unknown. Complete/Being Edited.
1. Flashbacks and Greetings

_**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**_

_**Note****:**Now that this story is complete I have begun to return to the early chapters and re-edit so please excuse any mistakes in formatting, links, or grammar for now. I am looking for a couple more beta's to help me look over the story. Feel free to send me a PM if you are interested! I really hope you enjoy my story and LOVE reviews, so please let me know what you think!_

* * *

**-BPOV**

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall beside my desk while I tried to push all of my thoughts away. They didn't want to leave, of course. If parting had been their intention I would have been free at some point within the last six or so years. "Get over it, Bella," I whispered to myself. "Get over him."

I stood and headed toward the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would clear my head. I walked across the tiled floor, being sure to lay a towel down onto the ground so that I didn't slip when I got out… again. I stripped down quickly, just wanting my head to switch focus, find new thoughts. The entire situation was ridiculous, of course—like a shower would really help me block out the same sad feelings that had been plaguing me for over half a decade now. I turned on the hot water in the shower at the same time that I climbed in, allowing myself a small, halfhearted chuckle to ease some of the tension. The sound echoed a little, twisting into a hysterical groan.

The water scalded my back, making me jump while I cranked up the cold and continued to adjust the two knobs until a careful balance was reached. As I let the water run across my skin and the steam begin to fill my lungs I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to him again. I knew exactly what was bringing this on, even if I didn't want to admit it. Alice would be here in just a few days and was staying for the month. I wasn't as nervous about her staying at my house as about what staying with her for so long would do to my life. She always managed to flip it completely upside down, whether I saw her for a day or lived with her. She was just that kind of person—but I loved her for it. She was like the sister that I never had and the best friend that I would never want to live without. The same went for her entire family, really. Especially her brother…

_BRING! _The phone screamed from the living room. _BRING! _I jumped out of the shower, leaving it on so that I could climb back in after I was finished with this unpleasant interruption. I slipped into a robe and hurried into the living room. My fingers curled around the phone, bringing it to my ear as I pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice's excited voice sang through the receiver, making me smile despite myself.

"Hi, Alice. How are you?"

"Excited about coming to see you! I've been trying to keep myself from packing _all _of my stuff. How are you?"

"Excited about seeing you!" I said, being mostly honest. I should probably talk to her about what had been running through my mind again, but I figured I could wait until we could actually sit down and discuss it.

"So, I called because I have a question…"

"What would that be?" I asked, smiling still. Something about Alice always helped my mood, even when I was mad at her. She just had an infectious air of bubbly excitement all the time. It made it incredibly difficult to hold onto anger, frustration, or even disappointment.

"Well, I was wondering if I might be able to bring somebody with me." She sounded almost cautious, like I might say no.

"Of course!" I said, shaking my head. "Why would I have a problem with that?"

"Well, I know that this is supposed to be our time, and it _is_ your house."

"You know as well as I do just how much extra empty space I have here, Alice," I said, looking at one bare wall, "And like I could say 'no' to you, anyway. We both know that any friend of yours is always welcome in my home."

I heard her tittering in my ear. "Oh, you are going to be so surprised, Bella. I can't wait to see your face."

My eyebrows came down. "Why?"

"You'll see." Alice sang.

"Is he different from your others?" I asked, thinking over her past boyfriends that I had met. They included almost every one of her boyfriends since high school, and none had surprised me yet. They were all sweet and cute and funny. She _always_ got great guys, but it just never worked out for her. She needed someone that could keep up with her, and that was simply not possible for a normal human male. I wanted nothing more than for her to find a guy that was everything she wanted and more, a relationship that actually lasted for more than a few months.

She giggled. "You'll see. Just wait." She paused and then started talking again. "Oh, I think I just heard his car. I'll let you go for now! He'll be so happy to know that he's coming! Neither of us can wait!"

"Okay, Alice. Well, I'll talk to you on Thursday, okay? I can't wait for you to finally get out here and keep me company!"

We laughed as we both said goodbye, and I hung up, still smiling. I really couldn't wait to have my best friend back. And for an entire month no less, not just a measly day! And I was happy that I would get to meet her new boyfriend as well—check him out for her. I hadn't really had a chance to approve any of them for the past year or so.

Once I was back in the shower I found that my thoughts had skidded onto a new path, one that was warm instead of cold, optimistic rather than dark. I was a bit nervous about what my eccentric friend would have planned for us, but that seemed like a small price to pay to get Alice back for a while.

* * *

On Thursday I woke up extra early and began to run through my house again. I checked the guest room I had made up for Alice and her 'guest'; the bed was perfectly folded down, everything clean and ready. I moved on into the bathrooms and spare bedrooms, straightening some things that had been moved or changed the day before. If anyone had been there to watch me they would have immediately suspected that I had OCD, but in all reality I was just anxious, needing to keep my hands busy in anticipation of her arrival.

I wandered my house for the next hour or so, simply too happy to sit down and too stubborn to stop thinking. My mind changed from topic to topic, starting with what we could to do and ranging up into how I should start to fill the extra rooms in the house. Then it began to move back to high school.

_-(Flashback)-_

_It was my first day at Forks High School—lunchtime, to be more exact. I was still being stared at like some new kind of specimen, studied like there was actually something interesting about me. I had been invited to sit with a girl who shared two of my classes and had trailed after her to a table that was already full of her friends. She introduced me to everyone quickly, hardly giving me time to nod at one before starting on another. I didn't remember one name in the end, not even hers. I sat down and began to look around the room, searching tables and faces. My eyes had made almost a full circle when they found _their_table. It was nestled in a corner, seating only three._

_The three teens sitting there were unbelievably beautiful, absolutely amazing. None of them were looking at me, just speaking quietly amongst themselves. I stared rather openly, scanning them the same way I had been looked at since my arrival that morning in the parking lot. There were two guys, the first considerably larger than the other, well-muscled and almost intimidating; his head was covered in dark, curly hair. My eyes continued to the guy sitting beside him and my breath almost stopped. He was gorgeous. His body was lean, not large like the other boy's; he had unnatural bronze-colored hair and a face that was kind of boyish compared to his companion's. I could see the green of his eyes from here, a bright, beautiful color that reminded me of spring. I managed to pry my eyes away and met those of the girl sitting beside him. She was looking at me curiously, easily just as beautiful as the others with her tiny, pixie-like body that was thin to an extreme and black hair that was short and pointing out of her head._

_I looked away quickly, ashamed to have been caught staring, and felt a blush begin to creep up on me._

_"Bella?" I turned to the girl who was sitting next to me. "Are you okay?"_

_"Fine," I said, my eyes stealing a quick, nonchalant glance back at the table that had interested me so much a moment before. The girl was still looking at me, a little smile playing on her lips as she said something to the others before standing up. I quickly looked back to the girl beside me. "Why?"_

_"Your face is just kind of red," she said in an oddly stiff tone, like she disapproved of a blush. "Just wanted to be sure nothing was wrong."_

_"No," I said, shaking my head quickly. "Thank you…" I blushed a little deeper as I realized I couldn't remember the girl's name._

"_Jessica," she filled in with a small frown_

_"I'm sorry. I'm just not the best with names." I said lamely as I tried not to look back at the table across the room._

_"It's fine. Some people have trouble with names," she said, nodding.._

_"Yeah." My nod was kind of short as I saw the dark haired girl out of the corner of my eye as she passed by the table, her eyes still on me. I didn't meet her look but did notice it was kind enough - just rather bold. She must have caught my glance though because she turned and walked toward me._

_"Hi. You're the Bella I've been hearing everyone whispering about, right?" she said in a musical voice that seemed just as beautiful as her exterior._

_"Sure," I said turning to her and trying to smile even though I could feel myself blush again. I let my hair fall a little in front of my face a little, blocking my cheeks. I didn't know why she was talking to me unless it was to call me out for looking at the bronze haired boy, and yet she seemed to be friendly enough._

_"I'm Alice." She extended her hand, and I took it and shook it gently._

_"It's nice to meet you," I said kindly though I couldn't seem to meet her eyes I was still embarrassed about having been caught staring._

_"How would you like to go for a walk, Bella? I would love to get to know you." Her voice sounded rather excited, as if she were telling me some great secret. The statement sounded rather odd, as if she wasn't used to saying anything like that._

_I met her gaze then, trying to figure her out. Why would someone like her want to get to know me? "Umm…. sure, why not?"_

_She smiled sweetly as I stood up, excusing myself from the table and saying a quick goodbye. They all nodded and stared at Alice a little. I grabbed my tray and went to empty it before following the tiny girl out of the cafeteria. She started asking me questions about where I was from and how I liked Forks, the things you would expect to be asked on your first day, as she led me around the school. She was incredibly nice, but seemed extremely hyper, like she had so much energy bundled inside her little body she could hardly contain it._

_When the bell rang, dismissing the lunch crowd, she turned to me. "It was very nice talking to you Bella. I hope you don't mind me saying that I hope we can be friends."_

_I laughed, rather flattered. "Not at all."_

_She smiled. "I'll see you later then. Maybe we'll have a class together." Then she hurried away, probably off toward her locker. I turned the other way and went toward my own, following the crowd that was pushing that way until I the number and stepped out of the flow. I grabbed my schedule and notebook, searching from my next class. Biology II. Oh, what fun. I laughed darkly to myself as I found the building and went in just as the bell rang. I walked straight up to the teacher, my eyes not shifting from him to meet the curious stares of the class. I was truly rather sick of being watched._

_After handing me a book, he sent me away to sit at an empty table toward the center of the room. I sat quickly, relieved that I wouldn't have to put up with the nonsense a partner can cause. Mr. Banner, the teacher, looked over the room, making marks in a book as he took role. After a second the door opened behind me, causing a rather chilly gust of air to sweep out from behind me and up my neck, sending a shiver through my body._

_"Sorry, Mr. Banner. My sister couldn't open her locker," said a beautifully melodic voice. I turned in my seat to see the bronze-haired boy from lunch closing the classroom door._

_"It's fine Edward. Just take your seat," Mr. Banner said with a sigh as he erased something in the book._

_I watched him as he came and pulled out the chair beside me, his eyes locking with mine. "Hello."_

_"Hi," I practically squeaked as I felt myself blush. Up close his green eyes were even more spectacular, fathomless. His face was perfect, flawless, every angle seeming to have been sculpted by a true artist._

_He sat down and turned to me, extending his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."_

_"Bella Swan," I said, nervously, taking his extended fingers with my own numb limb._

_He shook it gently, a smile on his lips. "Ah, Bella. You must be Alice's new friend. The one that she talked to at lunch? It's very nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah. You, too," I said quietly as I pulled my hand away, still feeling his skin on mine. He was really flustering me with his eyes locked like they were. I tilted my head down a little, letting my hair fall forward to cover my face as I began to blush yet again._

_"You seem to have impressed her. She was very excited after lunch."_

_I shrugged a little. "She was really nice."_

_I saw a corner of his mouth lift. "That she is. I've never seen her quite like that before, though. She can get along with anyone, but girls don't tend to impress her much."_

_I smiled a little. I was glad to know that she really did like me. "I'll take that as a compliment then."_

_He nodded and was about to say something when Mr. Banner called our attention to the front of the class. I was barely able to maintain any focus on the lecture as I watched Edward out of the corner of my eyes. He was incredible to look at, so at ease yet out of place in the room. I saw now that he was not nearly as small as he had originally looked in comparison to his brother, nor did he look as boyish. He was very much a man. It made me wonder how much bigger the other guy actually was, as a matter of fact. Edward glanced at me at one point, but I don't think he saw my eyes flash forward. I felt my heart race at the thought that he looked at me. I don't think it slowed down from that moment on_

_-(End Flashback)-._

I sat down then, needing to put an end to my thoughts, but not sure what to do with myself. _Get over it_. I had to get over it! If I didn't stop thinking about that boy I was going to do more than just drive myself crazy. My eyes flicked up to a clock on the wall—9:30. I knew I had to do something to keep my mind off of him for the half hour I had left, so I stood and went to my desk and pulled out my red pen and highlighter, beginning to edit the pages I had printed the night before.

While my eyes scanned the words my head began to phase in and out, slipping into the past and then springing back again.

_-(Flashback)-_

_I arrived to school the next day a little early and just sat down at a table in the courtyard. It was chilly, but that didn't really matter because I was bundled up in a coat over a sweater over a long sleeved shirt. My eyes traveled up to the gray sky that was threatening to open up on my head, and I cursed at it quietly, willing it never rain again.._

_"Bella!"_

_I looked over to see Alice running off the sidewalk that led into courtyard from the parking lot. "Hi, Alice."_

_She sat down across from me, a sweet smile on her face as she studied me. "You don't look like you slept too well. Are you okay?"_

_I thought back to the long night of rain and thunder. How anyone could sleep through that was a question not yet answered. "I'm just not quite used to the echo of the rain yet, but I got enough. How are you?"_

_"Fine," she said flippantly, as if it didn't matter. "So, I heard that you met Edward. Why didn't you tell me in English?" Her lips rose into a perfect pout._

_"It didn't seem like a big deal," I said, smiling a little. "Besides, I don't think I could have gotten it in with all of your questions."_

_She laughed a little, a light and whimsical sound. It made me a little jealous thinking of my own rather loud and awkward laugh. "I'm sorry. I was kind of bombarding you with questions, wasn't I?"_

_I smiled as kindly as I could. "I don't mind. So, how did you find out?"_

_"Edward told me on the way home. He said that you seemed like a 'very sweet girl'." She shook her head. "But that's just the way he is. Either he's too nice, or he doesn't give justice. What did you think of him?"_

_I laughed to myself, my eye catching him as he walked down the same sidewalk that she had. I spoke loud enough for him to hear as he looked over at his sister and I. "He's a very kind boy, I suppose."_

_Alice began to laugh again and glanced over at her brother who was smiling as well. "Well, I don't know about that."_

_"Are you insulting me, Alice?" Edward asked, walking toward our bench._

_"Of course not," she said as if it was absurd to even think that. She turned back to me, laughter still in her eyes. "So, do you think that you will be able to survive staying here, Bella? I mean, even with all the cold?"_

_"I think so," I said, thinking about the way I had cried myself to sleep the first night. I glanced back at Edward, who was standing at the end of the table, looking at me as if he expected more. "It could be worse."_

_"How?" Alice asked with a moan. I had found out yesterday in English—which, as it turns out, we had together— that Alice wanted nothing more than to get out of Forks and disappear to some college, never to return again._

_I smiled a little, meeting her eyes. "I could have met no one that I liked and just become a complete outcast with no one talking to me."_

_"I doubt that," she said, shaking her head. "They don't allow that here."_

_People were starting to fill the yard, and I saw quite a few look over curiously. I met the eyes of the girl I had spoken to at lunch yesterday - Jessica? She smiled at me and gave a little wave, which I returned quickly. I let my eyes flick back to Edward, who was staring up at the sky with a little smile on his face that I absolutely did not understand. "What are you looking at?"_

_"The clouds. It looks like rain," he said, his smile staying in place._

_"And you smile about it?" I asked with an incredulous look. "That should be illegal."_

_"Edward enjoys the rain," Alice informed me with a sigh of contempt._

_"Why would you do that?" I asked, looking back at him, absolutely shocked._

_He smiled. "It makes it so that one second is different from the rest. If it were always sunny you would always know what to expect. Here you're never quite sure when It's going to rain, snow, hail, or a combination of all three."_

_"I don't find that to be as attractive as he seems to," Alice said, peering at the sky with dismay._

_I thought about it. I knew what he was saying, but I didn't fully agree. The ice that I knew would be falling from the sky in future months would be hazardous not only to me, but to anyone near me at the time. I shivered, imagining myself falling into a snow bank. There had to be a way to find a more enjoyable natural discontinuity than rain and snow. When I voiced my opinion, Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows before smiling and nodding._

_"I'm sure there is one. I just haven't managed to find it yet. I'll keep my eyes peeled, though. You just gave me something to think about."_

_"Oh, god," Alice said, shaking her head as she tried to keep from smiling. "Just what you need, something else to muddle over."_

_I laughed with her when Edward shot her a look. I couldn't help it; her laughter was extremely contagious. "That's not always a bad thing, Alice," he snapped, but I could see a little twitch up in the corners of his mouth. I chuckled to myself again, and he turned to me. "Well, I'll see you in Biology, Bella."_

_"Yeah," I said, nodding at him before he walked away. I was barely able to pry my eyes off of him before Alice noticed my stare._

_-(End Flashback)-_

I heard the crunch of gravel and pulled myself out of my reverie so that I could jump up and run to my door, slipping on a pair of sandals. I flew outside, almost tripping over the door jam. Alice hopped out of the car before it shut off and ran over to me, her arms pulling me into a tight hug. "Bella!"

"Hi, Alice," I said, meeting her hug before pulling back and peering at her face. As beautiful as ever, if not more so. "How was your drive?"

"Way too slow. I know it was only like four hours but I swear we've been driving for at least six," she said, smiling as she looked down me at my tee shirt and jeans. "You haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you, have you?"

"Of course not." I said, taking in her tiny frame clad in tight jeans and an adorable top that probably cost nearly ten times the price of anything in my wardrobe. Alice had always been a fashionista, to say the least.

She looked back up at my face. "You look tired."

I shrugged. "It was hard to sleep last night. I was excited."

She laughed. "I know _exactly _what you mean! I don't think I got an hour straight. I couldn't wait to get out of there this morning. I think I ran more in a shorter amount of time than I ever have."

"That's quite a feat," I said, laughing before remembering that she wasn't alone. I glanced at the car and saw the trunk was open and a guy was leaning in. I couldn't see his face with the lid of the trunk open, just a pair of black jeans. "So, who is he?"

"Oh, you'll see," she said before turning. She had the biggest smile on her face. What was she up to? "Hurry up with those bags!"

I felt myself laugh a little as the guy straightened. Then I froze as he started walking toward us, his eyes glued on me. His hair was its normal mess, his face naturally kind. My breath hitched, and I could barely squeeze the name out of my throat. "Edward?"


	2. ForgottenTimes and Unnatural Blushings

_**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story, those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**_

_**Note:** Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am working hard to continue editing these chapters and eliminating the need for the links that are no longer working on profile. Essentially, if the format of the chapter is like this one than I have probably already started-though not necessarily finished—editing it. Please read on, enjoy, and review_

* * *

**-BPOV**

"Hello, Bella," he replied, the same old crooked smiling playing on his lips as he continued to stare at me. I felt like my heart stuttered at the sound of my name. "It's been too long."

"Yeah," I sighed, my eyes raking over his face, which had become even more handsome and well balanced over the years. His cheekbones were even more defined, his eyes brighter, his hair shinier in all of its normal messiness on his head. There was even the same exact lock still falling in front of his eye. I felt my heart speed up in a way that it hadn't in a long time, as if it were being jumpstarted by a car battery.

"I told you she would be shocked!" Alice sang from beside me, her hand touching my arm as she talked to Edward. "Look, she's speechless. Not that I blame her. It's been nearly three years since you've even spoken to each other."

His smile faltered, shame replacing it as he looked into my eyes again, "I know. I'm sorry, Bella. I haven't been trying to be out of touch"

That was when I smiled. Edward was here now, and everything was going to be alright. "Don't worry about it, Edward. Just come give me a hug."

His smile returned full force as he reached my porch and set the bags down before coming and wrapping his arms around me tightly. I laid my head against his chest for a moment, inhaling carefully and taking in his delicious scent. It had been one of the things that I had longed for after he left for college. I always loved the smell he carried around him, one that I could never connect with anything except for him. I gave him a tight squeeze, which he returned, before I leaned away. His eyes were glued to my face as I looked back up at him.

"You look great," he pointed out.

"That is a very meeting-your-ex-at-a-corner line, Edward." Alice teased, slipping her way back into the moment and my immediate attention.

I laughed as he shot her a look. Suddenly everything again felt completely natural. Edward and I were side by side, the siblings were bickering, and there were enough smiles to go around the oddly positioned circle. "No, I was just pointing out a fact. She's grown."

"I don't think so," I said, looking down at myself. I had been the same height for the past 4 years or so, since long before Edward and I had last had the opportunity to catch up.

Alice started laughing, and she wrapped an arm around mine and turned me toward my house. "Believe me, you have."

I gave her a questioning look but just went with it as she led me into my own house. Edward grabbed the bags he had set down and followed closely. She looked around my living room with a frown, looking very pointedly at the blank walls. "It's beautiful, but you haven't changed anything since the week you moved in."

"Well, I don't really need to. I have everything I need," I said, slowly, trying to avoid the argument that was to come.

"But it looks like a _house_, not a home," she said, shaking her head. "How you can live without decorations is beyond me, girl."

I said nothing, not wanting to already start arguing with her after she had just arrived. Especially not when she would win anyway. She led me around the house, and I could hear the footsteps reentering and then leaving the house again. I couldn't imagine what they had brought that would require Edward to make so many trips back out to the car. Then again, knowing Alice, she may not have been able to convince herself not to pack her entire room. When we came back to the living room, I stopped. "Oh god, I've to go make up another room."

They both gave me questioning looks. "For Edward. I figured you were bringing your boyfriend, Alice, so I only made up one. I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it Bella," Edward said, stepping a little closer. "I can just sleep on a couch."

I glared at him. "What are you talking about? I have three guest rooms! I'm not letting you sleep on a couch when I have a bed that is plenty comfortable. I'm just gonna go change the sheets and maybe clear out a few drawers. It won't take long."

"Then it can wait," Alice said, a smile plastered on her face. "It's still early! He won't need his room until later."

"She makes a valid point," Edward replied, closing the door with his foot as he set down a hanger bag and a suitcase. I looked down at the pile of bags in front of him. There were at least ten different cases and two hanger bags.

"My god, Alice. You know, I do have a washer and dryer. Did you have to bring clothes for every day you're here?"

She laughed. "It's not all mine."

I glanced at Edward. "How many are yours?"

He held up two fingers and then laughed, "And yet I had to carry them all in."

"I didn't mean that they were his, either. _Two_ are yours."

"I hate to tell you Alice, but I do have clothes here, you know, in my house," I said, laughing a little as she glared at me.

"Yes, and I can only imagine what things you have in your closet. So, I grabbed some of the things that I bought you in college and high school that you refused to wear. And, of course, we're going shopping."

"Alice," I groaned. "Please no."

"Don't even bother. She was planning out the days to go in the car," Edward said, a smile playing on his lips as he picked up two identical black suitcases and backed away from the others. "Where am I putting these?"

I walked away, beckoning him to follow. I opened the first door in the hall, revealing a beautiful wood-finished room. It was my favorite, though not particularly big. I would have used that one rather than the master if it had a closet rather than the large armoire. He stepped around me, his eyes turning in his head, taking in the room from the polished walls to the wooden bed and bare feather mattress to the matching nightstand and dresser. "Wow."

"I know, right?" Alice said, walking in behind him. "I still can't believe you got this house, Bella. I mean, for the price that you did."

"Fully furnished and all." I shook my head. "And just off the river. I can't, either, Alice. I'm still afraid someone is gonna pop out and start laughing at me before kicking me out."

Edward set down the cases before turning back to us. "So do I get a tour of the house? This is my first time here."

"Why not?" I said, leading him out of his room and down to the end of the hall. I opened the door and pointed in. "This is guest bedroom number one where Alice is sleeping," I said, letting them step in and study the large white room. It always reminded me of a hotel room with its pastel walls and classic four post bed, but at the same time it was the largest in the house.

They followed me as I walked out and opened the door across the hall. "This is my room." They took equal interest in this one, which had muted blue walls and a large dresser with my TV on it. I saw Alice walk to the second door off the right wall (the closet) and glance in. When she looked at me, I could see the disapproval on her face but just walked away, not really wanting to listen her opinions about my wardrobe. Again they followed. I opened the next door. "The guest bathroom," I said, stepping in first and turning on the light. The tub in here was better and bigger than the one in my room but made the room seem small and cramped.

"Oh god, I forgot how much I missed that tub," Alice sighed, staring at it. She had stayed with me during the first week that I had moved in here and had taken a bath every day - two on her last.

"Just remember to share," I said, shaking my head as I wandered out of the room, squeezing past Edward, who took up the greater part of the doorway. "And if she doesn't, feel free to use mine."

He laughed and nodded. "I'll remember that."

I felt myself blush as I hurried away, pointing at his room. "Edward's room," I said, choking it out and trying to erase my blush. It didn't' work completely, I knew, but I could face them again once we were back in the living room. I led them through an open walkthrough and into the kitchen. "This is my favorite room, of course. The kitchen."

"Granite counter tops?" Edward asked, staring in awe at the room. It was beautiful, too, much like the rest of the house. It was why I bought the place. Huge and clean, it hummed with the energy that was flowing through my brand new, super cool matching fridge (never thought I'd say that), stove, and microwave that were built into one wall. The other wall had a stone façade that I just adored and that really set off the countertops. "This is better than the one at our house, Alice. Why didn't _you_ buy this place?"

"Because I already had one. Otherwise you know that I would have jumped on it," she said matter-of-factly.

I pushed on with the tour, leading down another hall and beckoning them over to the door. "The other guest room."

"Oh, this is my favorite. Why didn't you put me in here?" Alice said, smiling as I pushed open the door.

"I figured it would be too small for two people. Besides, the other one is closer to your precious tub."

"Good point," she said as she walked into the room behind me and looked around the dark room. I had to admit it was beautiful, though it didn't come anywhere near the one that Edward was staying in. The walls were a deep burgundy, which, though it doesn't sound like a particularly good color for a comfortable room, set off the black comforter and metal bed frame. There was a computer with a 21" flat panel monitor sitting on a desk in the corner.

"Come in here whenever you need to use the computer," I said, pointing at the desk. "It's hooked up to the wireless. No password."

Then I led them back down the hall into the living room and pointed at the last door set into the far wall. "And that's my office. Nothing fascinating."

Edward smiled at me. "You have a beautiful house, Bella."

I could feel myself begin to blush as I looked away, my eyes turning to the large window above the couch. "Thank you. I like it," was all I could manage to say.

"Okay, now that that's over and done with, we have to catch up, Bella," Alice said, getting excited as she flopped down onto the couch, her eyes lighting up. "All of us! We haven't been together for years."

I smiled at the way she accented her words with her face as well as her voice. "I suppose you're right. How about I get us all something to drink?"

"Sounds good." Alice nodded, making herself comfortable as she slid off her sandals and wiggled her toes in the plush carpet. I smiled as I went into the kitchen, knowing she was just the same old Alice. And yet I couldn't be happier that she was finally back here with me. I opened my fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. As I filled the glasses my mind wandered back again, remembering how things had been.

_-(Flashback)-_

_As it turned out, I didn't have to wait for Biology to see him again. When the lunch bell rang, Jessica, the girl who had asked me to sit with her for lunch the day before, pulled me back to the cafeteria. As I got in line, I heard someone call my name. Alice was standing just a few people ahead, waving at me. I smiled and waved back._

_She skipped back to me, giving up her place in line. "Would you like to sit with us today, Bella? You haven't met our other brother yet."_

_I glanced over at the table that I had seen them sitting at yesterday and, sure enough, the guys were already there, Edward again shrunken by the size of his brother. "Sure."_

_"Great!" Alice said, smiling at me again before glancing at Jessica. "I hope I'm not stealing her, Jessica."_

_From the look on her face, it didn't seem like she cared much about the answer to be honest, but I don't think Jessica caught on to that. "No, it's fine."_

_Alice smiled at me as we moved forward in line. I watched the excited girl closely, still questioning her motives. Why would someone that looked as gorgeous as any of the Cullen's want to befriend a girl with no extraordinary features whatsoever? But Alice seemed true enough, laughing as she spoke and smiling kindly at all times as we moved through the lines, getting our food without much thought. After we paid, Alice led us to the back table and I could feel eyes on me as I followed her. I ducked my head down a bit, letting my hair fall a little forward to hide me. I knew what they were thinking simply because it matched my own thoughts perfectly: "Why was Alice hanging out with Bella?"_

_"Hello, Bella," Edward said as I sat down in the seat beside Alice's, directly across from him._

_"Hi, Edward." I said, giving him a little smile before looking at the other brother. He was studying me, his face holding a kind smile._

_"Bella, this is our brother Emmett," Alice said with a laugh._

_"The infamous Bella," he said, nodding and reaching out a hand, which I took. His fingers curled around mine, completely making my hand disappear. He laughed a little as he released it. "Just as tiny as the rest of them."_

_I met his eyes, seeing the tease lying there. I got the feeling, suddenly, that Emmett was a very fun guy, someone that would make you laugh on more than one occasion. Generally not what you expect him to be at first glance with his huge arms and tall figure._

_"Is there something wrong with being small?" I asked, my own smile visible._

_"Absolutely not. He just cherishes being the biggest," Edward replied, bumping his brothers arm with his elbow._

_"What can I say? It's the one the thing I always win," he said, punching his brother gently. "So, Bella, how are you liking Forks?"_

_I smiled a little to myself. I found that since yesterday during Biology I was enjoying the town considerably more than I had been. "It's not too bad," I said, "you know, if it wasn't for the constant bad weather."_

_"You move to Forks when you don't like rain?" Emmett laughed again. "That's like buying a book when you don't like the genre!"_

_I smiled at that. "Yeah, well, sometimes you can be surprised by what you can bear. Sometimes you can even convince yourself to enjoy it. Quite shocking, really."_

_He smiled as he picked up a can of Coke and took sip, his eyes scanning the room. "Well, Bella, you certainly have turned some heads in our direction this afternoon."_

_I looked out with the other two siblings and saw that everywhere people were stealing glanced every few seconds. I felt myself blush a little before looking down at my tray. The pizza sitting there began to look rather unappetizing. "I don't know why."_

_Edward spoke to this. "I do," he said, making me look up at him. He was still scanning the room, but when he saw me staring at him expectantly, he laughed. "We are known solely for our coldness to others."_

_"Is that true?" I asked Alice._

_"You could say that. We don't really focus on people outside of our family, usually. I mean, we aren't cold, but we aren't exactly welcoming either," she admitted with a sheepish look._

_"Why?" I asked, looking between the three of them. None met my eyes as they thought about it._

_"I just really don't think we need much else," Edward said. "I mean, most people here aren't exactly our type of friends."_

_I felt myself blush. Should I take that as a compliment or as a turndown? My eyes carried over to Alice who smiled at me. "But I couldn't help but automatically like you, Bella."_

_That was good. "Thanks, Alice."_

_The rest of lunch we didn't bring that up again, just talked about various things; classes, food, weather, etc._

_-(End Flashback)-_

"Would you like some help?" Edward's musical voice asked from behind me.

I turned and looked at him, my eyes meeting his. I smiled shakily and handed him a glass with a sugared lemon on the rim. He took it and waited, his eyes following me as I wrapped the rest of the lemon I had cut and placed it into the fridge along with the pitcher containing the remainder of the juice, before grabbing the other glasses. We headed back out to the living room where Alice was still sitting on the couch, her legs curled under her. I handed her a glass before sitting down on the other side of the coffee table, setting my own glass on the top.

"So, what have you been doing, Edward?" I asked, glancing at him as I lifted my glass and took a sip. He was sitting languidly on the couch, taking a small sip out of his own glass.

"Just working and then sleeping and then working and then sleeping. This summer I couldn't take it and needed a break, so I went to surprise Alice, only to find that she was packing to come here," he said with a smile. "Really though, in the past few years I haven't done anything but throw myself into school. No time for anything else."

I shook my head. "Well, that's boring. We'll have to get you out while you're here. Make you have so much fun you won't want anymore by the time you leave."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Of course, if you remember correctly, he never had much of a social life in high school, either."

"Thank you, Alice," he said, his eyes flicking to hers with a warning.

"Well, it's true," I pointed out.

He sighed. "This is how it's going to be the entire time, isn't it? Both of you ganging up on me?"

"Has it ever been any other way?" I asked, barely containing my smile.

It went on like that for hours as we reminisced about school and went over our college lives, Alice and I switching back and forth telling stories about various things that happened in our dorm room, only some of which had to do with us. Edward was absolutely in stitches as I told him, much to Alice's embarrassment, about the time she had stumbled in after a night of partying only to fall onto the floor. While she had been asleep she had a bad dream and crawled under MY bed, scaring the shit out of me when she screamed after waking up with no idea where she was. She, in return, told him about the time that I had pulled two all-nighters to prepare for a test which I fell asleep during, subsequently failing with a zero.

"I was crushed," I said, shaking my head. "Not to mention, embarrassed. Do you know what its like to turn in a paper that was blank with the exception of a drool stain?"

Edward just kept laughing, his head back. I watched his throat muscles expand, and he tried to calm himself only to start laughing again. I must admit that he was by far one of the sexiest men I had ever laid my eyes on, especially when he was laughing. I could feel my heart start to pound again as I let my eyes roam over his body like they used to—his broad shoulders and chest, well formed hips and legs, all that I could see in my mind as if he were in his swim trunks even now. I loved pool parties, that was for damn sure.

It was nearly three when we finally couldn't take any more laughing, our sides all aching as we remembered various high school people and how ruthless they were. I'm pretty sure one of Alice's favorite was probably Mike Newton, who had shamelessly flirted with me throughout my entire time there. I felt my blush creep back as Edward told her about one time, when it had been just him and me at lunch (Alice had been in the restroom and Emmett and been playing hooky), and the boy had come over, sat down next to me, and begged me to go to the dance with him. Seriously, begged. He even got down on his knees at one point.

"Oh god, Edward. You promised you would never tell anyone about that," I said, mortified as I remembered the scene. The two were just doubled over laughing, tears rolling down Alice's face.

When she could finally breathe, she looked Edward straight in the eyes and said, "You know why she wouldn't go out with him, right?"

I felt my cheeks color as I stared at her, praying she was not about to do what I thought she was. _I_ knew why. I had been desperately in love with Edward. Did he know? Did she? I had never said it straight out, but Alice had definitely hinted at her knowledge of the fact. My eyes closed for a second. Then I flicked them over to the guy in question, who was sitting on the couch, shaking his head, eyeing his sister.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well…." Alice began.


	3. Miniscule Skirts and Tag Teams

_**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them. **_

_**Note: **I love the reviews guys! Anyone interested in helping me re-edit please let me know. Hopefully I am not missing too much. Keep reading and please enjoy!_

* * *

**-BPOV**

I gave Alice a sharp look as she met my eyes and I saw her smile widen. She knew what I thought she was going to say. She _knew_ and was testing me! "Bella always-"

"Found him kind of disturbing. He was kind of obsessed and that just freaked me out. There was no way I would go out with him," I said, cutting her off with quick thinking. "Can you really blame me? I mean, you _saw_ him beg. Can you imagine how bad it could have gotten if I had agreed?"

"I don't blame you at all Bella," he said, smiling kindly as he shook his head. "No one could."

I smiled at him before looking at Alice, who was laughing to herself quietly. I glared at her hard, ready to jump over the table and strangle her. I was seriously going to have a talk with her, make her understand. She grinned at me before nodding, as if acknowledging my 'invitation' to have a word in a little while.

It was just a short time after this incident that we couldn't take it anymore and had to stop thinking back so we wouldn't pull stomach muscles. We all brought our glasses to the kitchen to get refills before beginning to think about what we should do for the night.

"Well, we don't want to do anything too outrageous. You guys were up really early and I didn't sleep very well. So, how about we relax and watch some movies? Order out for dinner?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to hang out like we used to for a little. Take a step into the past.

"Sounds good to me!" Alice said, "But, since it's only three, how about we go get our rooms situated first?"

"Perfect," I said, smiling as we headed back to the living room, each picking up a couple bags and carrying them to her room. We didn't even wait for Edward's opinion; he had always just gone alone with whatever we decided. He didn't seem to mind, just followed us and began to tote a few bags as well. Once everything was in its proper room I went into my bedroom and pulled a set of forest green sheets and a matching comforter from the closet before going to Edward's room to get his bed ready.

He was bent over one of his open suitcases, pulling things out and stacking them neatly on top of the dresser.

"Hey, mind if I make your bed?" I asked, walking toward it and setting the comforter and top sheet on the floor before unfolding the fitted sheet.

"If you would like to," he looked up at me with a little smile before going back to unpacking his jeans and shirts. I smiled to myself as I pulled the pillows off the bed and tossed the sheet carefully before moving around, tucking the sides in. Then I went back and the second sheet, repeating my actions. After living alone for so many months I found that I had become an expert on making a bed by myself, even an awkward one like the feather mattress that would shift more like an oversized beanbag than anything. I went back and picked up the four pillows, glad that they were still in their clean cases. I laid them across the top of the bed before throwing the comforter across the mattress and then turning it down.

"There we go," I said, turning back to Edward with a smile, which faltered when I saw him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That was just… very efficient," he said, laughing openly now. But he kept staring at me. "God Bella, you seem so different."

I felt myself blush. I looked at myself in the mirror every day and knew for a fact that I had hardly changed since graduation. "What do you mean? I haven't changed that much."

He shook his head before looking away, back at his clothes. "Where can I put these?"

I sighed, a little disappointed to not find out exactly what he had meant. "Anywhere. The dresser and armoire are completely empty. Make yourself at home—there is so much empty space around here it could really use someone to fill it for a little while." I laughed nervously before I could stop myself, a second connotation to what I had said sinking in, but tried to cover it quickly enough before he caught it, "I hope that you are comfortable in here. It's my favorite room in the house… next to the kitchen."

"It's great, Bella. Thank you for letting me come. I wanted Alice to tell you that it was me but she refused and then threatened to leave me behind if I called and told you myself."

"Edward, why wouldn't I let you come? I've missed you. It's really good to see you." I spoke in complete honesty. Even with the surprise of first seeing him, even with all the memories pouring back in and pulling me under all over again, I was still truly happy to be able to see him again.

"I just don't want to intrude on you, Bells."

A shiver ran down my spine at the nickname. I had forgotten how it sounded when he said it, as if he were referring to something as beautiful the tinkling of chimes on the wind. "You're not, Edward. Just get unpacked, make yourself comfortable, and put the thought out of your head. You always have and always will be welcome here."

"Thank you," he said quietly, his eyes on his clothes as he went to a drawer, placing a stack of clothing inside. I watched him for a minute, my eyes unable to quite running down him. I found myself staring at his arms more than anything else, watching the way that his muscles slid under his skin. He had only gained muscle since I had last seen him, but not an ounce of fat. He was as gorgeous as ever. I sighed, got up and left, walking just up the hall to Alice's room. Her door was open so I went right in and down on her bed while she smiled at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to be in here." She unzipped a suitcase and began to slip the things over hangers before walking back into the closet and organizing them meticulously. "Did you get his bed made?"

"Yeah," I said, watching her. I paused, wondering if it was time to approach the subject or if I should wait. In the end I figured it was now or later, but either way I would have to bring it up. "Alice, were you really going to tell him earlier?"

She turned to look at me, her eyebrows knitting together, as if she were weighing me up rather than considering her answer. Finally she came over and sat by my side, taking my hand into her slender fingers. "Of course not Bella. I just wanted to see your reaction, see if you were still as bad off as you were. I would never do that to you. If you hadn't come up with something I would have said something pretty close to what you did. Mike _was_ an obsessive little creep."

I smiled at her, a little happier and extremely relieved. "Thanks."

She smiled. "There is nothing to thank me for. I can't believe you would think I would do that!" She hit me gently in the arm. "You know me better than that."

I smiled. "You're right, I do."

"You do what?" Edward asked, walking in the room.

I looked at him. "Desperately love Alice. She caught me."

He raised an eyebrow and I had to smile at the confusion all over his face. "Now we just have to figure out who has to sell their place so we can move in together."

His other eyebrow went up too as he looked between his sister and me in shock. We both began to laugh as she stood back up. "She's teasing you Edward. You of all people should know we aren't lesbians. You've had to sit through enough of our 'droolfest movie marathons.'"

He laughed a little, beginning to get it, but I could still see the skepticism on his face as he watched his sister continue to unpack. After a minute he came and sat on the bed with me, a small smile on his lips. "You freaked me out there for a second," he admitted.

"I caught that," I said, not looking at him, instead staring fixedly at a skirt Alice was clamping onto another hanger, "Your eyes gave you away. You should watch that."

I heard him a laugh a little as I continued to watch Alice. She lifted out a shirt and began to hang it as well, but my jaw dropped. It was barely even a shirt, there was next to no fabric to it. "Alice! What is _that_?"

She looked back over at me, her face kind of guilty. "Just a shirt."

"You are not wearing that 'shirt' anywhere, Alice," Edward sounded positive about that as he caught sight of the black halter top that would hardly cover a girl's chest, much less anything else.

"I know," she said, nodding at Edward who, I saw out of the corner of my eye, looked kind of relieved. "But Bella is."

I felt my jaw drop as she went back into the closet, my eyes bugging a bit. Edward looked at me sharply. "What?"

"I'll get you into it Bella. I promise. Just you wait and see," her whimsical voice promised. I just stared blankly at her. She caught the look and shook her head. "Just wait before you judge."

"You really think I would wear that?" I asked, looking at her. "Ever?"

"In the right circumstances," she said with a nod and grin.

"Alice I truly doubt that." How could she expect me to wear _that_? It looked too small to be hanky, much less a top. She had squeezed into many a shirt, but there was no way in hell I would _ever_ go out in that particular piece of cloth.

"We'll see," she said knowingly, shrugging as she continued to hang up other halters that seemed to have considerably more fabric to them. "Edward, you're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

I looked at Alice's brother just in time to see him shake himself a little, as if waking up. He looked at her for a minute, shrugging before looking at me. "I know that Bella can take care of herself. I don't need to tell her not to wear it like I do you, because I know that she wouldn't."

I gave him a thankful nod, noting that there was a little color in his cheeks as he looked back at his sister. She glanced back at him, raising her eyebrow with a sour look but not saying anything more about it. Instead she changed the subject. "So, I never did get to ask you how Emmett is. You said that you saw him and then I forgot all about it."

"Oh, he's doing well. He's met someone. I didn't get to meet her but he said that I would approve. I think her name is Rose or something. He seemed to be completely smitten when I saw him, upset that I couldn't stay long enough to meet her. He did tell me to give everyone a big hug though, and to tell you guys that he misses you. When I talked to him on the phone the other night he said that he might be heading through this area in a few weeks. He said that if it was okay with Bella he would love to stop by with his girlfriend for a day or two just so we can all meet up and hang out."

I smiled happily. "That would be great! I'd love to see Emmett again!"

Edward gave me a swift look, his eyes not meeting mine. "Great. I'll be sure to tell him when he calls. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you anyways. I think he misses you more than he misses me."

"That's not very surprising." I pointed out, "I was always his source of entertainment if you remember correctly."

He smiled a little before looking away again, back toward the closet. I didn't understand why he was suddenly not looking at me right, but I wasn't going to broach the subject with Alice right there. We always talked more openly when we were alone because we felt that there would be no one there to confront us about what was spoken. We had a code of confidence that made it so that nothing we ever said would make it out of that particular conversation unless we wanted it to. I would have to get him alone and talk to him if I could. Find out what was wrong.

I leaned back, scooting up and lying down on the bed, my eyes closing slowly as I let my mind carry me back yet again. It didn't seem like such a sin now that Edward was actually here. It felt natural for the memories to come back while I was seeing him.

-_(Flashback)-_

_We had a lab in my biology class on the second day. We were supposed to identify possible birth defects after being given full background and profiles on a set of parents and a list of specific ones to choose from. We didn't speak before class this time because I wandered in just as the bell rang and Mr. Banner automatically jumped into an explanation of the day's project. I was rigid as I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Edward, sitting so comfortably by my side… or beside me, though I must admit that the first thought made me much happier. When the teacher stopped ranting I turned to him._

_"You and your brother are different," I said quietly, waiting for our pages to be handed to us. "I really wouldn't think you were brothers just by looking at you… or even by watching the way you act."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked, a sexy though slightly crooked smile on his face._

_"He just seems more… well… I don't really know how to put it. You just seem so serious and he's so…"_

_"Not?" Edward asked, that same smile still in place as he took the pages that Mr. Banner handed him before walking away._

_"Yeah. But it's more than that." I admitted. "I can't really put my finger on it,"_

_He laughed as he spread the sheets out before us. "Well, once you figure it out let me know. I'd love to hear what is in your mind, going on behind those eyes." I felt my heart rate double again as I stared at him as he looked over the sheets. All I wanted was for him to look at me and tell me exactly what about my eyes he was referring to, but he didn't. "This won't be too hard."_

_I nodded a little, trying to smile and concentrate as I looked over the pages._

_-(End Flashback)-_

"Wow, she just completely zoned out. That's the weirdest thing I have ever seen. She's never done that before." Alice's voice said, pulling me out of my stupor enough for me to shake my head and sit up, looking at her.

"I'll sorry, what?"

She smiled, letting the grin replace the worry that had been there moments before. "Nothing important, Bella."

I blinked a few times again before turning my eyes to Edward's, comparing him to how he had been in my memory. His jaw was even stronger which made him look even more masculine, even more sexy. A shiver vibrated across my skin. Oh my god, he was just as gorgeous as always and I had him in my house for a month! I began to think of the possibilities immediately. Granted, nothing had happened before, but was it so wrong to imagine what could happen _now_. Of course, I didn't stand any more of chance now, but still, it felt good to pretend for a moment.

"Oh, there she goes again," Alice said, leaning forward and waving her hand in front of my face.

I turned to her, peeling my eyes from Edward's profile, and smiled. "Sorry. So, how much more do you have Alice?"

She smiled. "Just two, but I need your help."

I stood up, knowing that I still had a wicked smile on my face as I thought about Edward. I followed her into the closet to find that one of the cases she had to unpack was open and filled with skirts. I stared at the top one, which seemed to be a little wrinkled. "What happened Alice? You're always so careful with skirts."

She laughed. "That one is _supposed_ to be wrinkled, Bella."

"Oh." Was all I could brilliantly come up with as I looked at the pale pink material. "So, what do you need help with?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me go through these, telling me what you think while I hang them so I can get a better idea of your style before we go shopping. That way you might actually get something that you want." She was still the same old carefree Alice, always hyper and happy, holding the energy of a much larger person within her body.

"I could have done that from the bed."

"Not with your eyes glazing over like that. I don't think you blinked once while you were thinking. Really, it was the oddest sight."

I felt myself blush. "Oh."

She laughed as she lifted the first skirt; the pink one. I shook my head, not really liking the ruffles that wrapped around the bottom, though I knew the length (which, as you can imagine, was not particularly long) would only serve to accentuate Alice's legs. She nodded, hanging it before lifting out a black and cream skirt that I had to smile at. Though I would never really wear it, the thing was adorable with a band waste that met with a thin lace ribbon that made it flow out into lace and stripes. She nodded with a huge smile on her face. "Good choice!"

The next one that she pulled out was completely black with two buckles holding the material together at the sides. It was incredibly short and the material would make the walking without flashing my ass to the world difficult. I shook my head a little, not really enjoying the thought. The next was longer, a beautiful sky blue. Its butchered and tattered hem made my lips lift again. Now_ that_ I would wear without a problem. There was a line of beading at a diagonal from one hip to the opposite hem. I nodded enthusiastically and she placed it beside the first that I had liked. After quickly going through a few micro-mini skirts, all of which I shook my head to, she got frustrated.

"Come on Bella, you have the legs for mini's! You have to choose at least one!" She lifted out the next mini and, half to humor her, half because I liked it, I nodded. It was just white, but had a nice flow to it that made it seem like it would work beautifully over a bathing suit at the pool or beach. Better than the others, at the very least. She continued to pull out short skirt after short skirt, encouraging me to say yes, but I always denied her. Then she smiled as she pulled the last one out of her bag. "Oh, this one you'll like."

She then proceeded to let the bright white fabric unfold itself and I instantly fell in love with the long, flowy material and ruffled base. I took it from her, studying it closely, noticing the slit that went up to the upper thigh, the gentle waved ruffles lining the entire thing, but even that didn't turn me off of it. "This is gorgeous Alice."

She laughed. "See, I knew you would like it." She hung it up with a smile before kicking her case away. "Now, we have one more thing to unpack: the dresses! Ready to go through those as well?"

I just nodded, knowing that it was easier to just humor her and get it over with, watching her unzip a bag. The very first dress was gorgeous, red with an extraordinary scrunch top that fell in a nice V-neck that didn't plunge too low. She turned it, showing me the strappy back, the lower half opening into a diamond that would expose the greater part of anyone's back. Alice saw my eyes widen and hung it with the others without even asking before pulling out the next dress. This one was black and had a shorter skirt than most of the micro-minis had. I shook my head quickly and she hung it up with the rest of her clothes. The next was a light blue halter with a small body that widened into a beautiful, flowy, V-shaped skirt that I could just see myself dancing in, despite the fact that I can't dance without managing to hurt myself or someone around me, if not both. After a quick nod she put it with the red one. A few more dresses came out, none of them being particularly interesting to my style or taste. Then Alice pulled out another blue one, this one a little lighter than the other. It was short cut with a long strap that would hand down by my heels wrapped around the middle. She was smiling at me.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think it would be too short." I said matter of factly, though I did kind of like it actually. I just knew I couldn't and wouldn't wear it.

"What? It's not that short!" She said indignantly. "One of your skirts is shorter!"

I just shook my head. "I don't think it would look good on me Alice. I don't have a body for something like that."

She just stared at me for a second, her jaw kind of slack. "What? You have a great body, perfect for this!" I shook my head again and Alice glared at me before hurrying out of the closet. "Edward, look at this dress. Don't you think it would look great on her? She says she doesn't have the body for it."

Edward looked at the dress before glancing at me. I was glaring at him, willing him to answer my way. "Well, I think the color would look great with her skin tone." He said before glancing at me again. My eyes had narrowed even further and I gave him a little shake of my head. _Don't you dare._ "And I think that she does have the body for it, but…"

"But what Edward?" Alice asked, a smug smile already on her face as if she had already won.

"If she doesn't want to wear it then you can't really make her," he said, glancing at me, hoping I was appeased. I glared a little more.

"Want to bet?" Alice asked him before heading back into the closet and putting it with the other two dresses.

"No," I said, taking it away and putting it with the other dresses that I had denied.

"Yes." She replied, not moving it but nodding none the less. "You would look great in it."

"Alice…" I started, getting angry.

"How is it that the only thing you two can't agree on is clothes?" I heard from behind me and saw that Edward was standing in the doorway, leaning against the jam. I felt my heart begin to rise as I saw his relaxed pose. He looked gorgeous like that, especially when he was smiling at me. "And yet that alone is enough to start a war."

I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. Alice did though. 'Well, if we got along perfectly we would hate each other, so I suppose it's a good thing."

"Hmm," he raised his eyebrow, meeting my eyes with a smirk. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath stop. He held my gaze while I tried to wake myself up, tried to remember to breathe, tried to tear my eyes from his. My body wouldn't obey until his smile widened. "Don't be mad at me for agreeing with her Bella. I'm just being the honest third party observer and I have to agree with Alice on this one—it's a very nice dress."

I shook my head, finally able to pull my gaze away from him and look back at Alice, who was putting the dress—the blue one again—with the others I had liked. I let out a frustrated sigh, but didn't feel like arguing anymore. The one that she pulled out next was red and positively adorable with its double skirt and thick halter strap. I smiled and I heard Edward speak again from behind me. "Alice, dare I ask where you are planning to have her wear all of these dresses?"

"When we go into the city, of course," she said. "Or to a nice restaurant. There is always something that I can come up with that gives us excuses to wear dresses, Edward. I would think you would know that about me by now."

I smiled at her and took the red dress from her, putting it with the others that I liked and the blue one that I didn't. Alice showed me two more that I wasn't particularly fond of, after which I found another that I did. It was a dinner dress for sure, nothing to dance in, with a long front and jeweled straps. I smiled and took that one as well before denying the rest in her case. She smiled as she looked over my selections.

"At least you have good taste Bella, otherwise I don't know what we would do with you," she said as she shook her head. "But, enough of this for now, let's go order some food and watch some movies."

I smiled and nodded, walking toward the door to go back into the room, only to find it still blocked by Edward. "Can we get out?"

"Absolutely not. You're trapped in here until you agree to wear the dress if we find a place to go to," he said, grinning down at me like the cat that ate the canary. I felt my heart hitch and my breath stop. That smile… I glanced back at Alice who was smiling thankfully at her brother and had a sparkle in her eye. Stupid siblings.


	4. Barbeque and Horror Movies

Note: Parts of this chapter are going to seem a little random, just so you know

**Note: Parts of this chapter are going to seem a little random, just so you know. A lot of random facts that I never added in before. You will have a bit more background info on everyone after this though and it will save us all time later! Please keep the reviews coming!!**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

I glared at Edward again and his eyes were glued to me as I debated in my head.Did I want to live in my closet or just agree and get it over with? I would lose in the end anyways, right? Two of them against one of me was just not fair. I began to think about it. Alice did know her stuff, obviously, or she wouldn't be a manager at one of the nicest(nicest what?) on Mercer Island, but then at the same time she had the body and it seemed like she had convinced herself that I did as well. I looked back to Edward. It was worse to have him against me than Alice simply because of his amazing ability to make people feel like it would all be alright, a trait that was perfect for his desired profession as a doctor, following in his fathers footsteps. I let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll wear _if_ we end up going somewhere where it would be appropriate."

Edward smiled and stepped back, letting me out of the closet. I shook my head, hitting his arm with a good punch as I passed him. He just laughed, like my swing didn't even hurt. I shot him another glare before walking out into the living room, Alice close on my heels. "So, what are we ordering?

"Whatever you guys want. Chinese? Pizza? Pasta? Everyone here delivers in Yakima because it gets them more business. Prices can be a bitch, depending on the price of gas, but that's not important now, is it?" I said, picking up a phone book that was on top of the coffee table. "So, what are we in the mood for?"

"Do you have a barbeque place anywhere?" Edward asked, flopping down on the couch, a lazy look as he lounged. I felt myself begin to drool… for barbeque of course. Why else would I be drooling? _Oh god_.

"We have a few. Exactly what did you have in mind? Ribs or something like that? Or burgers? Pulled pork?"

"Ribs." Alice said, taking a seat next to Edward while I stood up and headed for the kitchen to order, my fingers already fanning through the phonebook to get to my favorite place for ribs. The meat practically fell off the bone and they didn't jip you on your barbeque sauce. When I reached the number I lifted the phone and dialed it, waiting for someone to answer.

"Thank you for calling Bobby's Barbeque, this is Kim speaking. How can I help you today?" She sound bored, and I could hear All She Wants to Do is Dance playing in the background, followed by whoops.

"Yeah, I need to place an order for delivery." I said, staring at my fridge blankly.

"Okay. What can I get for you?" She asked, her voice almost waking up. They must be pretty dead.

"I need three orders of ribs, two of potato wedges, and one of coleslaw." I said, knowing that was more of a classic barbeque side than the other things plaguing the menu.

I heard her calling off the order to the kitchen staff and a minute later she was back, asking for my address. I told her and she sighed before giving me my total. I didn't blame her for sighing; I was on the outskirts of Yakima and the road that you had to take to my house was not a smooth one. In my opinion, it was perfect though. Not only did it keep me from getting unwanted visitors, but I felt so secluded in the group of trees. It gave me the peace I needed to write, not to mention ideas. I hung up the phone and went back into my living room, smiling at the others as I took a seat in my leather armchair and looked at the blank TV.

"What do we want to watch?" I asked, looking over at Edward again. He was looking at Alice who was on the floor in front of the TV, searching through the stacks of DVD's under it. I had only seen a few of them, never really that interested in watching much.

"Oh we should watch Silence of the Lambs! I haven't seen that in years! And The Shining! Lets have a horror fest!" Alice said, pulling out a few movies before looking at us.

I shrugged. "Sound fine to me."

Edward just bobbed his head, his eyes turning and looking out the window. I looked as well, seeing the sun reflected in the river that was visible. I smiled. I have never been one for big places but this place was perfect for me. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah." He said, his eyes tracing the visible bank. "It is."

I smiled, glad that he could see the place like I did. I didn't have very many people out to my house and most of them only saw it as an out of the way place, which was quite true. But I loved the house more than most things; it served to prove my independence and showed that I had no need for others. I stared out at the water again, watching it edge up onto the banks only to be pushed away quickly.

--

We finished the assignment really early, our couple's family history giving us everything we needed to pick the three possibilities from our list. I pulled out my notebook and began doodling; trying not to look out of the corner of my eye at him, though I must admit it was incredibly difficult.

"So, I was told, and yes, I do mean_told_, to find out if you would possibly want to come to a barbeque that my family is throwing this weekend. Alice is dying to prancing you around." I heard Edward say beside me. I managed not too look at him as I thought it over, still doodling.

"I don't see why not. I'll have to check with Charlie of course, but I doubt he'll mind." I said, keeping my smile from coming out. "I'll have to let you know tomorrow."

"Great. Alice will be happy." He said and this time I did glance at him. His lips were kind of upturned, but it was probably due to the book that was open in front of him.

I wished he would keep talking to me. After a moment I pulled my eyes away from him. "Do you like to read then?"

He turned toward me as I continued to draw. "Yeah. More than anything really. Nothing quite like a good book that leaves you thinking. Do you?"

"Very much." I said, smiling to myself.

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Jane Austen." I said without thinking. I felt myself begin to blush, but managed to hide it with my hair as I continued to doodle.

" 'Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.'" He said quietly in his musical voice, quoting Pride and Prejudice exactly.

"Very good, but not my favorite quote. 'Mr. Collins was not a sensible man, and the deficiency of nature had been but little assisted by education or society . . .' from that particular book simply because it really shows how witty she was and how little she cared about what readers would think."

"And what your all time favorite?" he asked. I looked at him to find that he had turned toward me, finding the conversation interesting apparently.

"'There will be little rubs and disappointments everywhere, and we are all apt to expect too much; but then, if one scheme of happiness fails, human nature turns to another; if the first calculation is wrong, we make a second better: we find comfort somewhere . . .'" I recited easily.

"The very core of human nature." He said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah." I agreed with a sigh, looking up into his eyes. "A sad one too. A consistency that is made up of nothing but the opposite. Makes you wonder if she picked up on that when she wrote it."

"I have a feeling she did. Her writing makes her seem like an extremely wise person; I would be surprised if that wasn't her central point of that quote." He said, nodding as he spoke. I stared at him, surprised by how this conversation was going. I had never actually had an intellectual conversation about Jane Austen before.

"I have to say that I'm surprised that you've read anything by her. You don't really seem the type." I said, letting the corners of my mouth to show that I was teasing him.

"Well, sometimes there is nothing quite like a good English novel. I'll admit that I'm more of a Shakespeare guy myself, but sometimes the sarcastic humor of Jane Austen proves to be better for my mood than Hamlet." He smiled as he tilted his head a little, laughing at my face.

"I can see why you would say that." I say nodding. "Don't get me wrong, there is nothing quite like Shakespeare, but I don't think Hamlet could ever be compared to Pride and Prejudice or Persuasion."

He laughed again. "No. Probably not."

--

"There seems something more speakingly incomprehensible in the powers, the failures, the inequalities of memory, than in any other of our intelligences." I whispered as I came back, realizing I was still staring out at the frothing river.

"What?" Edward asked, looking over at me, a strange set to his mouth.

"Nothing." I said, giving a weak smile. "Just talking to myself."

He nodded for a second but kept looking at me. "When will I get to read something of yours, Bella?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I specifically remember sending you a signed copy of my book last year."

He smiled. "I meant something else. I read that book the day that I got it. I couldn't stop reading it. Your language was so… exaggerated and the sarcasm was just seething through that I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop laughing the entire time, just imagining you as you wrote it."

"What else would you like to read?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who says I'm writing something else?"

He smiled. "Because I know you."

I blushed and looked over at Alice who was still pulling movies out of the cabinet. "You know Alice, if you take your time going through all of them we won't have to watch any of them."

"I'm trying to hold it off as long as I can so that it'll be dark. You can't have a horror fest while its still light out; besides, the food's not here yet."

As if on cue I heard the crunch of gravel outside. I stood up and hurried into my office where I grabbed my purse and pulled out my money before answering the door before anyone knocked. "Okay, I've got three ribs, two potato wedges, and one coleslaw to deliver to a Miss Bella Swan." The guy standing outside said, staring down at a piece of paper. He looked up, smiling a little. "Is that you?"

"Yes." I said, smiling back before handing over the money along with a nice tip. He took it and handed over two bags. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Miss Swan." He said with a wink, and then walked away. I shook my head a little as I stepped back through the door and went straight into the kitchen. I placed the contents of each box onto a plate and then grabbed forks and lots of napkins from the drawer before beginning to carry the food back into the living room. The two of them looked at the plates hungrily as I went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the plates.

"What would you guys like to drink?" I asked, looking down at Alice first.

"That lemonade was delicious earlier." She said with a smile. I laughed and nodded at her.

"Same here Bells." Edward said, picking up a piece of potato and taking a bite.

I hurried back into the kitchen, getting out the lemonade and pouring three glasses before cutting and sugaring some lemon rings again. I carried all of the glasses back out and took my seat on the floor beside a plate of ribs. I could smell them, making my mouth water almost as much as Edward did…. I froze as the thought crossed my mind and all I wanted to do was bang my head against the table. I had to stop that. I couldn't think like that right now. After I yelled at myself for a minute I picked up a rib, looking at Alice who was nibbling on one of her own, a blissful look on her face. I took a bite, the meat coming off easily.

"These are so good." Edward said. I looked at just in time to see him wipe some sauce from his chin. "I'm sure this place does great business."

I just nodded, taking another bite of meat and chewing it slowly while I scanned the small stack of DVD's that Alice had pulled out. I could read some of the titles, but hadn't seen any of them yet. "Signs?"

Alice looked at me. "You haven't seen Signs?"

"No. I don't watch much TV."

She smiled at me, her eyes dancing. "That one's first then! It's a great movie; all about aliens and stuff."

I laughed. "Aliens? And that's scary?"

"Just wait." She said, taking a bite of one of her ribs before turning around and turning on theTV before slipping the DVD into the player. I moved around the table, sitting with my back pushed against the couch so I was more comfortable, Edward's legs not a foot away as he munched on the food. "It's actually a really good movie."

I was skeptical, but just relaxed and watched as the movie started, my eyes continuously trying to turn and stare at the jean clad legs that were so close. After about ten minutes I gave up on trying to stop myself from looking at them and just got up on the couch for a better view. Inside I was kind of laughing at the thought that I was actually a girl checking out a guy's legs rather than the other way around. It just didn't seem quite right.

I was distracted from him soon enough, though, as I got sucked into the movie. Halfway through I was jumping every five minutes or so, making Edward laugh a little every time. I would shoot him a look, but didn't say anything before going back to the movie, dying to know what would happen. Nearing the end, when they were in the basement and felt the draft I was sucked in, nearly leaning off the couch as I watched the beams of the flashlight turn to the son two seconds before he's ripped backwards. I jumped and squealed when it happened, surprised at myself.

"I didn't think aliens could be scary?" Edward said, making it sound like a question.

I turned to make a comment about him being a smart ass when I saw that he had leaned toward me, his face just inches from mine. He laughed a little, his breath warming my face as I tried to tear my eyes from his. It was all but impossible until he leaned back, still chuckling to himself. I let out a breath, not even realizing that I had been holding it.

My eyes went back to the screen, not really focusing on the alien holding the boy. I was still caught up in his proximity, the glow that had been in his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him then, almost more than I ever had before. I wrapped my arms around myself, willing myself not to jump on him. I flashed back, remember the one time I had almost given in.

--

God it was hot outside. "Alice, of all days to choose to be outside, you had to choose the one where Forks actually got to be a hundred degrees."

"Don't complain. It's a pool party; go cool off."

I stared at her, raising my eyebrows before pointing down at my clothes, a dark blue tank and a pair of black shorts. "I'm not exactly dressed to swim."

"Well, if you had just brought your bathing suit like I told you to you would have been." She said shortly, but I could see the smile begin to crack at the edges of her lips. "See what happens when you don't listen to me?"

"What did Bella not listen to?" Emmett asked, climbing out of the pool and looking at me with a smirk.

"I told her to bring her bathing suit and she refused." Alice said with a wave of her hand at me. "Despite the fact that I told her we were going swimming and that it would be hot."

"She can still go swimming." Edward said, wandering over. "Just hop in."

I cast him a look. My breath hitched as I saw his wet chest so perfect that it emptied my mind of coherent thought. I had to shake my head a little to clear my head. It had been over a year since I had met him and yet he still managed to take my breath away without even trying. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't exactly have anything to change into once I'm completely soaked."

He smiled and shrugged. "So? Just stay in those till you get home. What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried." I said, shaking my head. It was true; I wasn't worried because I _wasn't_ getting the pool as long as Edward was getting in or, basically, anywhere near me without clothes on.

"Then get in. You're obviously hot." Emmett said simply nudging me off of my chair and taking it for himself.

"No, really, I'm okay." I said, "I think I'm just gonna go take a walk."

Before I even had a chance to walk away I was off my feet. I yelled out, shocked by the sudden wet grip on my legs as Edward tossed me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" I yelled, my hand reaching around and slapping at his arm.

"Okay." He said simply and I let out a breath, thankful. Well, until he _tossed_ me into the water. I came up sputtering and glaring at him. "Better?"

"I can't believe you just did that!" I screamed at him, treading water. "I still have my fucking shoes on and everything!"

He smiled and jumped into the pool, landing only a foot or so away from me. I shook my head as I tried to clear my head of the thought that I had just been thrown across his half naked body, when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I squealed, trying to kick away seconds before I was pulled under. I felt the shoe on my foot disappear just before my other ankle was grabbed. That shoe was gone in a second too, and I was released. I broke surface, taking deep breaths of air.

Edward surfaced a foot or so away, with both of my sneakers in his hand and a wicked smile on his face. "There. All better."

I splashed him as I continued to take deep breaths. He laughed before swimming to the edge and setting my shoes on it. When he turned around I saw the smile had grown a bit as he looked over at me. Then he dove back down. I watched his body swim toward me and turned, trying to swim away, but my clothes made it unusually difficult. A second later I was submerged again as he pulled me down by my ankle once more. I felt his fingers run along the center of my foot, tickling like no other. I squealed in the water, trying to kick away from him. He kept a firm hold and kept tickling me, looking up at my face as I struggled to get back to the surface. With one last run of his finger over my foot he released me, watching as I swam upwards. I sucked in air when I broke surface again. Edward surfaced not too far away, his grin still in place as he laughed. I stared at him hard, his eyes meeting mine. I watched as he stroked the water, holding himself above it.

I was struck then, again, by how incredibly beautiful the boy was. And, I mean, I had been noticing this every day for the last year, so that wasn't that surprising. The weird part was that suddenly I could _feel_ just how beautiful he was. Feel how much I wanted him. And then, without a second thought I launched myself at him. Our bodies crashed together, a shocked look on his face as we went under water, one of my arms pushing against his perfect chest while the other held onto his shoulder. I saw his eyes were still wide as I pushed us a little further under water, letting my entire body lay against his. I was just about to kiss him when he started laughing. A mood kill to say the least. I moved my hand off his shoulder and gave him a single shove down before swimming up to the surface.

He was there a few seconds later. "I've never seen you take revenge Bella. You surprised me."

He thought I had done it to get back at him? I wanted to laugh at that, imagining how it probably looked to him. "Well, you ruined my shoes."

He laughed again and splashed me before swimming to the edge and pulling himself out of the water.

--

"What do you think Bella? The Shining next? Watch Jack Nicholson be creepy?"

I smiled at her. "Sure, why not?"

She popped the movie in and I shook myself a bit to try to rise out of my paralysis. Then I reached forward and grabbed my last rib and put it to my mouth. They weren't as bad cold as you would think.

It didn't take me long to finish it off. Edward chuckled beside me and I looked over at him only to see that he was looking at me while he laughed. "What?"

He leaned forward, lifting his hand to my face.


	5. Drooping Lids and Friendly Lies

Note: I love all the reviews I have gotten and I thank you all for supporting in my first fanfic

**Note: I love all the reviews I have gotten and I thank you all for supporting in my first fanfic! Thanks! Love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

I was about to pull back when he wiped at my cheek, showing me the barbeque sauce I had managed to smear across it. He cleaned his finger on a napkin and then wiped at my face again, making me shiver at the way his thumb was stroking me. He smiled, letting me know that I was cleaned, then leaned back, watching the movie.

As my eyes carried back to the screen I could still feel his thumb on my cheek. I wasn't complaining about this in the slightest. Quite the contrary really; I wanted nothing more than for his thumb to actually be there at the moment, to still be stroking me. I felt another shiver at the thought and decided I had to get up. I began to clear the coffee table, gaining an odd look from the other two.

I went into the kitchen, dropping the plates into the sink before going to a cabinet and pulling out a bag of popcorn. I wasn't really hungry, but you couldn't have a movie marathon without popcorn. As I popped the bag into the microwave I decided to be honest with myself. The only reason I was making popcorn was that I wanted a moment to be alone and not have the urge again to turn and jump on him.This was not good; him being here was supposed to make things better, not worse.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" Alice asked, walking into the kitchen with her glass in hand.

I stood up a little straighter. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You clean and cook when you're stressed." She said, giving me a sad look. I looked away from her, knowing I wouldn't be able to lie to her. She came over, laying her hand on my arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later." I said, looking at her before I opened the microwave and pulled out the fully popped bag. "When it's just the two of us. For now, I think I just need to relax a bit, try to focus."

"I thought it would be easier." She said as I went to walk away. I turned back to her, raising an eyebrow. She smiled meekly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I just thought it would be like a bang, no problem."

My gaze was steady as I gave her a small smile. "Some things just aren't meant to be. I'm sorry to say that this seems to be one of them." I stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Thank you anyways though."

She hugged me back, then released me, going to the fridge to get more lemonade. It made me laugh a little. I was going to have to go get some lemons and make some more tomorrow.

When I went back to the couch Edward eyed the popcorn that I had just opened. I watched him, eating it slowly just to be a tease. Finally I tossed a piece at his head and it bounced off his cheek. He laughed before eating it. Then I placed the bag between us on the couch, turning my attention to the TV where Jack was sitting there at a table, typing on an old looking typewriter. I sighed; I had never really found The Shining that scary, to be honest. I mean creepy? Hell yes. But not really anything super terrifying. Alice came back in and sat with her back against my legs as we watched the movie, munching a little on the popcorn, but none of us very hungry after our ribs.

When that movie was finally over I glanced at the clock. It was only 10:30. Alice crawled forward, asking if we wanted to watch The Silence of the Lambs next. "Sure Alice." Edward said.

I nodded when she glanced back at me. Then I stretched before lifting my legs onto the couch and placing them under me as I lay my head down on the armrest. The movie started with its normal opening credits and I watched on quietly, not really noticing when I closed my eyes. I listened for a while as Clarice Starling talked to Hannibal, but was out before anything really creepy happened...

--

"Shh." Alice said, "We don't want to wake her."

I yawned. "Too late."

I opened my eyes and found that the living room lights were on now; the movies had been picked up and placed back in their hideaway. I yawned again, stretching my legs before sliding them down to the floor and sitting up. Edward was still on the couch beside me, looking half asleep himself. That was when I realized I must have had my legs stretched across him.

I looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, did I use you as a footstool?"

He looked over. "Only for a little while."

I looked up at the wall clock, wondering how long I had been asleep. 1:24. "Ok, well I personally think it's time for bed."

"Apparently you thought that a few hours ago." Edward pointed out, standing up. "And I guess I agreed with you. Sorry Alice."

She just laughed. "It's okay. I don't mind watching movies by myself. Now come on, let's go to sleep so we can have some fun tomorrow!"

I looked at her. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Going to the mall of course!" She sang, standing up and giving a cute stretch before starting off down the hall with little more than a wave.

I heard her door close and sighed before standing up as well. "Well Edward, I suppose I'll see you in the morning. I hope you sleep well."

"You too Bella." He said as we started off toward our rooms. His door closed just as I opened mine. I sighed as I closed it slowly, stepping back to Alice's door and opening it carefully before going in. She was sitting on her bed, still fully dressed.

"Hey," she said, smiling a little as she patted her bed. I went and sat down, lying back and closing my eyes. "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "Nothing seems any different than it ever did and yet it seems so much worse now. I don't know."

"Well you haven't seen him in three years and you've never quite given up on him. I'm sure when you saw him here you were washed over with quite a few different emotions. Not quite sure how to act?"

I just nodded, my hand going to my head as I felt a little pound in the center of my forehead.

"You know, I'm going to be honest with you Bella." Alice said quietly. I opened my eyes, preparing myself to have my heart broken when she tells me that she doesn't think he feels anything. I already knew that, I just couldn't admit it to myself. Hearing it from her would make it real and it was going to hurt, but I was ready. She took a deep breath. "Since we became friends with you, Edward has loosened up so much, especially when he's around you. He sees you as his best friend, someone that he can really talk to and connect with. But when he saw you step out of the house today I think he began to revise his thoughts. I know that you want everything to happen like it would in a fairy tale, but you know as well as I do that Edward is not like that; he's not going to sweep you off your feet without enough… encouragement."

I stared at her with a blank face, trying to sort through what she said. "Alice, are you saying that I need to … seduce him?"

"Not exactly Bella. I mean, you can think of it like that. You need to make him stop thinking of you as just his friend."

"Alice, I can't do that." I said flatly. "If he's gonna fall for me it's not because I wore a short skirt and some high heels. I've been in love with Edward forever now and I can't…. I just can't." I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"I understand Bella." She whispered. "It's okay. I know. I won't push it. I just want you to think about at least making your feelings as evident as possible. Just let him know that you're interested. You don't have to change at all, just be yourself."

I blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears. It worked; I could see Alice looking kind of worried as she looked down at me. I gave her a watery smile. "Thanks Alice."

"Your're welcome…. but we can still buy you some sexy clothes tomorrow, right? Not for him, just so you have them? Please?"

I smiled at her and laughed. Only Alice. "Okay. We can."

She smiled happily as I stood up and gave her another hug before leaving her room. I went into mine and climbed right into bed, not even thinking about changing. Once I was under the covers I kicked down my pants, making me at least semi-comfortable. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes, thinking about the fact that I had Edward in the next room. I had him back, along with Alice. How could I possibly be depressed at a time like this?

I lay there for a long time with my eyes closed as I listened to the river just outside of my house, its sweet lullaby surrounding me and rocking me to sleep.

--

I woke up the next morning to a light knock on my door. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out who the hell would be knocking on my door. When it opened, Edward poked his head in. "Good morning Bella. Alice is getting dressed and wanted me to make sure you were awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake." I said with a yawn. I sat up a little, stretching. Then I looked back at him. "How did you like your bed? Is it like sleeping on a cloud or what?"

He laughed and nodded. "I don't think I've slept quite so deeply in months. Thank you."

"My pleasure." I said, and yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten."

My eyebrows shot up. Wow, I figured that Alice would be up at six getting ready. "Okay. Thanks. I'll see you guys in a little while."

"Alice told me to tell you to go take a shower but don't get dressed. She wants to help you get ready." I grimaced. Oh god, I was going to have to be a baby doll again, wasn't I? Edward noticed my twitch. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault I suppose." I said as I rolled my shoulders. "Okay, thank you Edward. I'll see you after I go through hell. It's amazing how good it is for the skin, apparently."

He laughed as he closed the door and left me. I tossed my covers off and got up slowly, heading for my bathroom for a shower. I turned the water on high, just wanting to wake up. It had taken me a while to finally fall asleep last night and I didn't feel at all rested. When I climbed under the water I felt myself sigh, letting the steady stream pour down my body and relax my muscles. Eventually I straightened myself out and washed my hair and body, waking up a bit.

"Bella? Are you almost done?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." I said, running my fingers through my hair one last time before shutting of the water. I reached around the curtain and found my robe. I wrapped it around my body tightly, climbing out of the tub carefully, not wanting to slip. I found Alice in my closet, looking through my clothes. I saw that she had a pair of jeans hung over her arm, but was still searching for a shirt.

"You know, you don't have bad taste or anything Bella, but you don't seem to be able to use it when you go shopping. Do you own something that isn't a t-shirt?" I blushed and took the jeans from her. "Okay, I'll take that as a no. Well, you're going to wear one of my shirts today. Come on."

I was pulled across the hall, catching a brief glance of Edward, who was walking out of his room. He gave me a smile but I was gone too fast to return it. Alice marched us straight to her closet and pulled a top off of a hanger before hurrying me back to my own room without letting me see it.

I slipped into the jeans quickly, first pulling on a comfortable pair of 'cheekys'. Once I was in the jeans she handed me the shirt, which was a deep red halter-top that crossed in the front (pic on my profile). It covered me well enough, so I decided not to complain just yet. God knows she could have chosen a worse top, though I was a bit embarrassed about the cleavage that was visible in the gap.

"Okay!" Alice said, "On to makeup! And we _have _to do something with your hair."

"Alice." I warned. "I told you last night it's gonna be more, or it's not gonna happen. Remember?"

"Of course I do. But that was in reference to my brother, not to dressing up to go out! We're going to the mall and you are going to look good!" She was laughing as she pulled me across the hall again and into her bedroom where she set me on her bed. "Now just close your eyes and relax."

I let out a sigh as I did as I was told. Sometimes you were better off not arguing with her, especially when you knew perfectly well you wouldn't be able to win. A minute later she pushed my hair back and began to prep up my face before taking a brush to almost every inch of my skin. I sat still, keeping my eyes closed because I didn't want to risk getting poked in the eye.

I knew when she was finished with my makeup because she sighed happily before I felt a brush begin to streak through my hair, ripping out the knots in a single swipe; Alice was nothing if not proficient(maybe 'efficient' works better?). I hissed a lot as she tugged the brush back and kept brushing through my hair, but never complained. I was afraid of the repercussions. This time I knew the minute she finished because she was laughing. I opened my eyes. "Can I look?"

"Of course." She giggled, ushering me out the door and back into my room, where I hurried to the bathroom. The girl staring back at me in the mirror was certainly not me; her high, gold-accented cheekbones were much more defined then my own and the normal nest that sat on my head was reflected as a perfect loose collection of braids. And the smoldering smoky looking eyes in the mirror looked nothing like mine. "So, what do you think?"

"Where did you get the mask and why didn't I feel you put it on me?"

She laughed as she bounced a little, her excitement too much for her tiny body. "Silly Bella. A mask could never be as beautiful as your face!" I saw her smile at me in the mirror as I gave her a critical look. "So, let's go find you some shoes. I'm glad that our feet are the same size. I saw nothing but a pair of a pair of flats and sneakers in you closet."

"Sorry." I mumbled as she pulled me away from my room yet again and into her closet. She shuffled through the rows of shoes against the wall and eventually handed me a pair of high, red, strappy wedge sandals that matched the shirt exactly (pic on my profile). I stared at them without taking them from her hands. "Do you want me to break my neck?"

"I'll be there and so will Edward; we'll make sure you don't trip. Besides, you weren't too bad in heels before. You won't kill yourself, I promise. Now, put them on while I find a pair so we can get out of here." She disappeared back into the closet while I lifted my feet and tied the shoes into place. I was glad I just cut my toenails and put a topcoat on because I had been so beyond bored the other day. With the shoes in place, I stood, walking a little to get used to the feel of heels again.

When Alice came back out, I noticed her outfit for the first time. She wore a pleated jean miniskirt, short enough to make her legs look extremely long, but long enough not to look sluttish: a deep green tank top with braided straps and a straight neck; a pair of black high heeled sandals with lace tie-upsthat added to the long legged look and were just plain gorgeous.

"Well, I suppose I should be happy that you didn't dress me up as much as you did yourself."

Her laughter rang out, making me smile a little to myself. "Yeah, so be damn grateful."

My smile widened a little and I walked toward the door. "Are we ready then?"

"Yes." She said happily as she grabbed her purse off the bed before following me. "Edward! Let's go!"

I smiled at him apologetically as when he came out of his room in a simple pair of loose jeans and dark blue t-shirt. His eyes roamed over my outfit before he met mine again, a smile still playing on his lips. "Well, at least she took it easy on you."

I nodded. "I am thankful for that."

He turned and closed his bedroom door before starting in to the living room again. I watched him walk for a moment, mesmerized by his movements to the extent that I simply stood still, rather than try to follow him. He moved with such grace that it surprised me most of the time. I felt Alice push me gently forward, trying to get me to move. I finally got my legs to work, hurrying past Edward and going into my office to grab my purse before we left. I was walking fast as I stepped down into the gravel and almost tripped. If there hadn't been a body in front of mine, and such a solid one at that, I never would have recovered.

"Be careful Bella." Edward said, turning to me as I tried to pull myself from his back. "We can't have you break anything before we at least get to the mall."

"Very funny Edward." Alice said as she stepped around us, helping me stay balanced on the uneven rocks.

She led me to the Volvo that was parked behind my car; probably figuring it would be easier to get out. Edward walked around, climbing into the driver's seat and watching as I was carefully helped in next to him. I thought about this-why was Alice giving me the front? I knew that I didn't really want to know and refrained from asking about the workings of her mind.

"Okay, so let's take off to Seattle!" Alice sang from the back seat as she climbed in and leaned forward. "I'm ready to shop!"

I turned to her, my eyebrows pulling together. "Alice, there are closer malls than that! We don't need to drive two hours for a mall."

She laughed, practically dancing in her seat. That was when I noticed the three bags next to her in the backseat. I felt my jaw drop. "I wanted to surprise you Bella! We're only going up for a night. I wanted to hit a club that just opened and I couldn't go without you!"

I stared at her before looking at Edward. "Did you know about this?"

His lips twitched up as he turned his eyes to me just as he pulled off of my dirt road and on to the main road. "Of course I did. I was forced to listen to her plans during the whole drive from Forks! I know all about her plans for this month and have no say about them. Neither do you, apparently. I was told that if we interfered with her plans we would regret it for the rest of the time."

"Edward!" Alice shrieked from the backseat. "No more! Don't give everything away!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Alice. Just thought a fair warning was a good idea," his eyes flicked to the rear view mirror as he talked to her, no longer focused on me.

"I can't believe you guys! What if _I_ had plans? What if I don't want to go?" I asked, turning to the window with a sigh. I knew Alice had the best intentions, but sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. A club? Me? The girl who couldn't manage not to trip, fall, hurt myself or someone else, or generally have any poise, was going to be forced to dance at a posh club? "Alice, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Too late." Alice sang, her voice containing a tad bit of irritation. "It's too late to go back now. We're already on the highway. Besides, you needed to get out."

I continued to glare out of the window without saying anything. After a minute I felt a hand touch mine lightly. I looked over at Edward, who was looking between me and the road. "I know you don't like surprises Bells, but at least try to be happy. Alice really wanted to take you out and we both know that if we had told you the plan, you would never have agreed to go. It's a nice hotel and Alice called in our reservations _ages_ ago. Just try. If you don't like the club I promise I'll take you right back to the hotel. Okay?"

I felt myself soften as I stared at him. Then I bit my lip, loving the way he was looking at me with those gorgeous green pleading eyes. "Okay. I'll _try_."

"Thanks Bella!" Alice said from the back, reaching out and taking my hand. "You won't regret it."

I just let out a sigh, already knowing she was wrong.


	6. Short Comings and Shorter Dresses

Note: I love all the reviews I have gotten and I thank you all for supporting in my first fanfic

Note: I love all the reviews I have gotten and I thank you all for supporting in my first fanfic! Thanks! Love ya all!

Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.

The drive was quiet as I glare out the window. I still couldn't believe that Alice would have done that without checking with me first. This was extreme, even for her. But eventually my anger began to melt away, leaving me to think about Edwards promise. One word from me and he would take me back to the hotel. That was infinitely more generous than anything Alice would offer as an apology. Actually, I would even be surprised if hers wouldn't' have some to do with (**duh duh duh)** shopping. But that didn't' matter as I began to look through the cd's in Edwards car, tucked into a case by my feet. I remembered the first time I had seen his vast collection

--

I was nervous when I showed up at the house, first because I was still in awe of Edward, second because the white mansion was rather intimidating. But, before I had a chance to get back in my truck and head home, the door opened and Alice came dancing down the steps, looking beautiful as ever. "Bella! You made it!"

I laughed a little to myself. Like I had a choice. If I hadn't shown she would have been at my door in an instant. "Of course Alice. I couldn't pass up the invitation. I told you that."

She smiled and took my hand, leading me up into the house through the front door. "Well, you're the first to arrive! Isn't that exciting? Everyone will be here soon enough. My entire family went of to the store to get a few last minute things, but they will be back soon, then the guests will start arriving at three!"

I smiled down at the girl as she bounced up and down while she walked. I couldn't help but feel a little more at ease by her side. Something about her excitement was so infectious that even when I wasn't really excited about being to a barbeque, I certainly wasn't upset about being here. "How many people are coming?

"I have no idea. Last count was up to thirty, but who knows. We have enough food, that's for sure."

"You invite people but lose count?" I asked, smiling to myself as she led me through strange rooms. I tried to not to ogle too much, not wanting to look as out of place as I felt in such a massive house. It didn't work too well.

"No, we never really started counted, just got an estimation. You have to realize the we liked to be surprised."

I rolled my eyes. Of course they do. Just another difference between me and them. I stopped as we passed a beautiful piano. Alice noticed and smiled, pointing at the seat for me to sit.

"It's Edward's. He won't mind you trying it out if you want to," she said as I sat and gently touched a key, not pushing it to make a noise. "Do you know how to play?"

"Not really. I mean, a little, but not very well. My mom has always been kind of… daring. She always has a new hobby she wants to try. I try to keep up with her, but I get left behind most of the time." I smiled as I thought about Renee. "But piano I was with her on. She even bough on, kept if for a week, got bored and sold it."

Alice laughed a little. "She sounds nothing like you."

I shook my head, "No, she's not."

"Well, go on Bella, play something. I would love to hear you."

I smiled at her. "It's been years Alice. I don't remember any songs and I certainly don't carry sheet music with me."

I watched her hold up a finger before skipping over to a bookcase. She pulled out a thick book and opened it. "Here, play this."

My eyes carried over the notes, "I'm warning you now; I really have not played in years. And I was never very good to begin with. Just… prepare yourself for some flinching." Then I started to play the notes slowly, humming the notes in my head at the same to make sure they matched the ones I played. At first I was nervous about playing, not liking Alice standing over me like she was, but I relaxed pretty quickly as I got used to it again. After my second go through I had all the notes right and decided to play it one last time at a proper tempo. I watched the notes on the page seem to jump out and surround me, not really needing me to read them directly as I played. I had always loved music.

When I stopped I looked at Alice to see what she thought and she smiled before glancing at the doorway. I turned and followed her gaze. Edward was leaning there, smiling at me. "That was very nice Bella."

I felt a blush start to climb into my cheeks. "Thanks."

"Come on Bella, Everyone's home now! Lets go to the backyard and help Esme make lemonade!" Alice said, grabbing my hand. "Edward, you know where you should be."

"Of course," he said, smiling once more at me before walking out of the room in the opposite direction I was being pulled. There was a pounding in my throat as I tried to swallow around my heart.

"Mom!" Alice called lightly, her voice its own orchestra. "I want you to meet Bella Swan! Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

I smiled at the small, skinny woman with caramel hair. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And you Bella!" she said, her heart face breaking into a smile just as beautiful as her children's. "We are so glad that you could make it; I love to meet any friends of my children and I have heard nothing but good about you."

I blushed a little as I smiled bashfully at the woman. "You have a beautiful house ma'am."

"Please call me Esme," she said. "And you are welcome in this house whenever you feel the urge to come over. And I'm sure Edward would be more than happy to let you use his piano whenever you want to. You play beautifully." I blushed again at her compliment.

"Would you like us to help make the lemonade mom?" Alice asked from beside me.

"No, I think I have this girls. I do think, though, that your father could use your help before he blows up that grill," she winked at us and I gave her a last smile before following Alice across the yard.

"Dad."

A man leaned over, looking over at us from around a massive black grill. "Hello Alice," his eyes met mine. "And I'm assuming your Bella."

"Yes sir." I said, smiling sweetly at him. He had a face just as angelic as Edwards, and I could now see why Edward was so gorgeous. Between his mother and father I don't think he had a choice but to be beautiful.

He stepped over and extended his hand. "Carlisle. I've heard a lot about you from Alice here. I'm very happy that I finally get to meet you."

"Thank you." I said, taking his hand and shaking it with a smile.

"Dad, we were sent over to make sure you didn't kill yourself or someone else. Why don't you let us start the grill and you go help Edward in the kitchen."

Carlisle gave Alice a look before laughing and starting to walk toward the house. "Pushed away from my grill by my very own daughter."

I smiled as I watched Alice shake her head while she dumped some coal into the belly of the grill before grabbing a bottle of lighter fluid and soaking the coal. I handed her the box of matches that were closer to me. She lit one and dropped it down into the grill. The flame caught instantly and she smile triumphantly. "You know, they taught me to do it, yet I think I may officially be better than my brothers! Isn't that exciting?"

I laughed. "Extremely."

"Don't let Emmett here you talking like that Alice," said a velvety voice behind us. I turned and peered into Edwards face.

"I wouldn't dare Edward." She chirped. "So, did dad kick you out of the kitchen?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Good. Then why don't you go show Bella the cd collection you told her so much about? I'm sure she'd love to see it."

He turned his eyes to me and motioned me toward the house. I went inside the house, stepping back so that he could take the lead. I followed him closely, my eyes not so wandering this time, but rather focused on little more than him. We went up three flights of stairs before he finally stopped and opened a door.

"Wow." I said, stepping into his room behind him. The entire back wall was made of glass, showing out onto the river and forest, an unimaginable view. I turned and saw the cd collection then; the entire wall was covered with shelves holding nothing but his collection. I walked right over to it, stepping past his beautiful wooden bed, hardly thinking about it as I began to read through the bands.

"I wasn't kidding about it. See?" he said from behind me. I turned a little, seeing that he was sitting on his bed, looking over the wall slowly, tracing the rows of cases. "What would you like to listen to?"

--

I pulled out the cd, slipping it into the player and turning the volume up enough to just be able to hear it. The beautiful melodies filled the car while I carefully avoided eye contact with Edward. I had heard the song in my head only moments before, thinking back on that first day. It had been incredible, full of laughter and dancing. Yes, I did say dancing. I didn't mention, however, that I almost fell three times and _did_ fall twice. I was a hazard. But that hadn't ruined my day in the least.

Another long while passed while I listened closely to the music. After the first songs were over I was able to look at the beautiful profile of our driver. I traced his perfect nose and lips and then up his cheek, memorizing the hallows of his cheeks and his strong jaw. God, it was almost unbearable just to look at him. So, I stopped and turned to Alice. "So, what other plans are you not telling me about?"

She smiled a little, her eyes dancing. "I don't know what you mean my dear Bella."

"Of course you don't." I muttered, still staring at her, willing her to answer. She merely looked away. Damn. "What else are you planning to have us do while we're in Seattle? The club and the mall I know, but anything else?"

She smiled a little, "I haven't really thought about that."

"Why do I doubt that?" She just shrugged so I turned to Edward who had a smile stretched across his face, looking almost smug. I leaned forward and placed my chin on his shoulder, slowly breathing in his scent. "Edward, you'll tell me what evil things she has plotted, right?"

He turned his head a little, looking at me, but not enough to put us nose to nose. The smile was still firmly in place. "I don't know; she may kill me."

I gave him my doe eyes, pouting. "I won't let her."

He laughed. "Like you could stop her. Besides, it's not anything terrible. As far as I know the plan is to-"

"Edward!"

He glanced back, his nose sweeping past mine. "Alice?" When she didn't say anything else he looked forward again, again making our noses just brush each other. I didn't move my head and he glanced at me again, trying to be careful to keep and eye on the road too.

I sniffled, trying to get him to tell me as I continued to pout a bit. I saw his lips twitch up again. "Please?"

"Promise to protect me then?" he asked, his eyes flicking up to the rearview. I nodded, keeping my eyes wide so he wouldn't change his mind. He never had been able to resist me when I pouted. "Okay, well, as far as _I_ know, we are going to the mall now, then to the hotel to get ready and something to eat, then off to the club for the night. Tomorrow Alice wants to go out to breakfast before hitting the pool for a few hours. After that we go to a street mall for a while, get an early dinner, then start back. Nothing to terrible."

"Now its not a surprise." Alice whined from the back. "Thanks Edward."

I laughed. "Yeah, thanks Edward." I said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Unlike Alice, I wasn't sarcastic this time.

He laughed a little as he took an exit off the highway. The mall was off to the side of the highway, very accessible and visible. I shivered as I looked at it; when Alice and I had been going to college she used to pull me here once a month and shop for _hours_. I could already see that this would be happening again. It was only 12:30 and I had a feeling we would be here till at least six if I knew Alice. I could already see a broken ankle and super sore feet.

"Edward, you know we weren't supposed to be here for another half hour. You really shouldn't speed." I said, looking at the building. I was glad I hadn't noticed _while_ he was driving or it would have been another bitchfest. It was far from the first time since I had caught him going way above the limit.

"Yes mother," he mumbled as he maneuvered the car into a parking spot near the front of the building. "I'll remember that."

"You never have before, obviously." Alice pointed out, laughing as she hopped out of the car, her excitement written all over her face. "But that doesn't matter right now. Let's just go shopping!"

I climbed out of the car slowly, trying to torture Alice. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me faster. "Alice, try not to make me trip!"

"Then hurry up on your own! We have a ton of shopping and so little time!"

Edward watched as I stumbled off toward the doors, Alice tugging me along. He was shaking with laughter and I glared at him. "Not even a little help Edward? That's not very nice."

He walked forward, holding out his arm. I laced my own through it and pulled on Alice to slow down a bit. She looked back and, seeing that I had a balance, just released me and hurried ahead. "Good, now you make sure she gets inside! You can get her to go faster than I can!"

He chuckled to himself as he started walking faster, keeping a good grip on my arm as he stepped up beside his sister. She smiled at me as I stumbled along; still trying to find my footing in the shoes she had me wear. I was ready to fall by the time we stepped through the door, but Alice slowed down, finally happy that we were inside. She stepped back and took my other arm, smiling as she led the way, keeping a steady but comfortable pace as she led us straight into a store.

"What exactly are you looking for Alice?" I asked cautiously, worried about what she was going to say for the mere reason that we were shopping. One needs no other to be afraid.

"A clubbing outfit of course."

"Alice, you have so much at home… I mean, Bella's house…" Edward paused, surprised by what came out of his own mouth. Then he shook it off. "Why didn't you just bring something with you?"

"There's not any fun in that Edward!" she laughed, flipping through a rack. "Why would I go shopping if I already an outfit?"

"Yes Edward, don't be so silly." I whispered to him, my chuckle almost held back.

"I know. How could I possibly think that it would make more sense to buy something else! God I can be naive."

I laughed harder before turning back to Alice. She smiled at me and handed over a stack of clothes that she had not had a moment ago. God that girl was quick! "Here Bella!"

"What's all this?" I asked, not taking the hangers.

"Some things to try on," she said, shoving them into my free arm. "What else?"

"But Alice… I don't need clothes."

"Of course you do Bella; I was in your closet this morning. It was pathetic. Besides, you need something to wear tonight!"

I glanced up at Edward, my eyes meeting his. He was laughing, his eyes lit with humor. I didn't even look at the clothes as I released his arm and started to follow Alice who was heading toward the back with her own stack. I wasn't sure how she had gotten it all so fast, but didn't' really want to question her ways anyways. Who would really want to know that? "Okay, I want you to come out here and show me everything after you try it on Bella. I want to see!"

She then proceeded to push me into a little room. I said nothing as I stripped down and grabbed a pair of jeans off the top of the stack. They slid on easily, actually looking cute as they shaped my legs. I turned in front of the mirror and saw that they really didn't look back. A shirt was next in the pile which made everything a bit easier. I slipped it on, not liking the metallic look but knowing better than to _not_ try it on.

"Come on Bella! You should have _something _on by now." Alice chimed from outside my door.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled, stepping out and standing in front of her. She made me turn, studying me from head to tow as she had so many times before.

"The jeans you are getting, but that shirt just doesn't work for you." She mumbled to herself. Once she was done studying me she pushed me back to the door and instructed me to rehang the shirt but to toss the jeans over to her. I did, without question. Alice shopping was a hard thing to behold. I never really knew exactly how to react to her Tasmanian devil like sweep across a store. Everyone was just so much better when you allowed her to do whatever she wanted on days like this. Of course, that urge didn't just seem focused on shopping for most. I could deny her little, but most found it too hard to say not to _anything_.

--

APOV

--

I was still laughing a little when Bella came back out of her dressing room, a knee length silk skirt wrapped around her waist. I studied it closely. The skirt was beautiful, there was no denying that, and saying that Bella had any less than gorgeous legs would be a complete lie, but her skin tone was just too pale for the pale lilac coloring. It was too bad too, it would have been perfect for tomorrow.

My eyes carried up to the shirt. The clingy crushed red velvet hung off her shoulders, really calling attention to the deep hallows of her neck. The color paled her further, but also managed to pull out the natural rose within her cheek, making her even more beautiful. The flare at the bottom accented her slim waist and showed just enough stomach to make a guy want to see more. Oh yes, that would do nicely. "Toss me the shirt once you have it off."

She nodded and stepped back into the dressing room not fighting. This was her way. Soon though I knew she would start complaining about my shots for a new wardrobe. As I wondered just how far she would let me go this time the shirt soared out of the room, landing right in my arms. I folded it carefully and set it down on my new pair of pants and top I had found and the jeans she had tried on last. Not bad for the first store for me. Usually Bella would have a waist-high stack by now. Speaking of Bella…. "Where are you girl?"

"Alice…" she sounded worried.

"What?"

"_This_ is NOT a dress. A shirt… maybe. But not a dress at all."

I smiled, remembering the black minidress **(pic on my profile)**. "Listen, it won't look like that on. Just try it for me."

"But…"

"Please Bella. For me?" I heard her sigh before the zipper from the skirt sounded. I smiled only moments before my phone let out a ring. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna take this. Take your time and come out when you have it one and situated."

She mumbled something, probably a curse at me, as I left the dressing room area, taking the phone out of my purse. "Alice."

"Hey Alice!" Emmett hollered, making me jump. "What is going on little sis?"

I smiled a little. "Hold on a second, I have to get Edward to do something, then I'll tell you all about it." Even as I said it I waved my other brother over from his point in a corner, trying to stay out of sight from the girls in the store so they wouldn't come up and hit on him.

"What is it Alice?" he sounded bored and tired as he looked around him.

"I need you to go sit in that chair right there. If Bella says something like 'there is no way' then I want you to come get me. Otherwise just sit there until I get back. Don't let her know your there unless you have to though; you know how embarrassed she can get about things like that." I said quickly, pushing him toward where I had been standing.

"Fine." He sighed and went to the chair that was against the wall. "But hurry."

I turned on my heel without responding. "Okay Em, what's up?"

"Nothing here. I just want to know how everything is going. How's Bells?"

"Amazing as always. We're in Seattle right now. I kidnapped her to take her shopping and to a nightclub." I said, laughing as I left the store and stepped into the main section.

"Oh god, Alice, you know she hates shopping. And now you're forcing her to go dancing too? I can only imagine her reaction." He was laughing heartily though. Bella may not technically be family, but she mine as well be. Everyone loved teasing her, same as everyone else. "So, what did Edward have to say to all this?'

"Actually, he's completely for it! Even helped back her clothes and drove. It was shocking." I laughed. "But Em, you should have seen him yesterday when we pulled in and she stepped out onto the pouch. I've never seen a jaw drop like that. He hasn't seen her for three years. I think he still thought that she was the same old Bella! But, I mean, you've seen her Em, she has really grown into herself. She was always beautiful, but now she's gorgeous."

--

BPOV

--

"Whatever." I muttered, letting the skirt slide down my legs and just staring at the dress. How could she? I wasn't kidding when I said that it could _possibly_ be considered a shirt. Hell, I had shirts longer that this so called dressed. But, I would humor her for now; no sense in ruining her spirits and making her bitch too early. The longer you kept her happy, the longer she let you be. After I had the skirt back on its hanger I stepped in front of the mirror, looking at myself for a moment before grabbing the dress and holding it before my body. It didn't even look like it would be long enough to cover my ass.

"Alice! How can you possibly expect me to wear this?" I asked, despite the fact I knew that she wasn't there. At least I felt like I was arguing rather than just giving in to putting it on. I sigh heavily as I slip the straps off of the hanger and slide the clothe over my body. I kept my eyes closed, not really wanting to see myself as I tied the straps behind my neck quickly. Then I made the big mistake of opening them back up. The mirror reflected 'me' in a black, microscopic dress with a studded bustline and amazingly low neckline. Eww. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

I heard a little noise from just outside my door and turned to face it. Alice was back and she found this _amusing_. I wanted nothing more than to walk out and slap her. How could she even think of putting me in this dress? Even if I had agreed to try to seduce Edward I would never have let her even take a second glance at this particular garment. "Alice, this is worse on me, not better. Anyone who can even think that this is a dress has got to be mentally challenged! I mean, really! I tried it on but there is no way in hell…"

There was nothing but silence and I could practically see her pout already. I let out a tired breath, opening the door and stepping out. There is no way she would be able to understand unless she _saw_ what it looked like. Who would? I mean, my ass was all but falling out and don't get me started with my boobs and their mostly bareness.

My legs carried out, eyes already shooting fire. She wasn't standing next to her normal pile of clothes, but Edward was.


	7. Lost Keys and Sucky Conversations

Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs

Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.

**Note: Chapter seven is here. I'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to post. It's been an… interesting week. With any luck I'll be able to get a few good ones out this weekend. **

**I want to apologize. I know most people were hoping this chapter would be in EPOV, but, again, I disappointed. I want to explain though: currently, no one really knows if Edward has ever liked her, much less when if he has, and I like the mystery for you guys. It keeps you hooked! Anyways, I haven't officially decided that I won't give you EPOV, but for now, lets keep the past a secret for him. It will all be revealed in time. Please try to understand and not hate me!**

I was immediately immobilized as I stared at him, processing nothing but Edwards's eyes raking over the dress, just as much shock in his face as there was, I'm sure, in mine. He regained composure quicker than I did and looked up to my eyes. 'What is _that_?"

I closed my eyes and took a step back, all of my irritation at Alice replaced with embarrassment. "Alice calls it a dress." It was little more than a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

A sigh. "Alice sent me in to keep an ear out for you until she got off the phone."

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remind myself that he had seen me in less. My bathing suit, for example, had considerably less material then this, though not much. I saw that his eyes were still glued to my face, but there was obvious strain.

"I can't believe she wanted you to try _that_ on." I heard him mutter, though his lips hardly moved.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice, before turning to go back into my little room so I could hide in my mortification, only to find the door closed. I reached out nervously, already knowing the outcome; the doorknob didn't budge under my fingers. And the key that Alice had handed me was inside, with the rest of my clothes. "Oh god."

"What?"

"It's locked." I sighed, turning to find him staring at my dress again, his head shaking. The blush that had seemed to find my face extremely comfortable heated further. "I have to go get the key."

"No, I'll go get it." Edward said, standing and grabbing my arm as I tried to walk past him. I, of course, so caught up in my humiliation, didn't notice this for a second and kept walking until I hit the end of my leash pretty hard. My shoulder gave an audible pop and I squealed, the sharp pain surprising me out of my own world where I had buried myself in my own little hole. I spun, grabbing onto my shoulder. "Oh god Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

I looked up at Edward who was staring down at me with such worry it was tangible. He was standing within inches of me, his chest nearing my own. I could smell him already, that sexy aroma that was like his personal cologne. I leaned forward ever so slightly, trying to be subtle, but ending up with my head leaned against his chest. How that happened, I honestly don't know. But, it did. At first he just stood there, not reacting to my sudden proximity, but soon enough he put his arm around my back and hugged me gently before letting go. I took the hint and leaned away.

"Are you okay Bells? I really didn't mean to-"

"Why would she not be okay Edward? What did you do to her?" Alice asked sharply, walking back into the dressing hall.

"Nothing." I said, looking at her and feeling a bit of my anger return.

"I made her shoulder pop when I grabbed her arm."

"Edward!" Alice said, shaking her head. "That doesn't sound like you at all!"

"It was an accident." I said, not really caring about it. My shoulder didn't hurt anymore and all I wanted to do was pull Alice by the ear and give her a good talking-to. "Unlike you placing me in this _shirt_."

She laughed, stepping forward and looking down my body. "It's not a shirt Bella. And it looks great on you!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? My ass is practically falling out!" It took me a moment for the words to reenter my mind and I felt the blush increase again. I glanced at Edward who was pointedly looking away from both of us and at a wall.

"No, its not. You don't have an ass to fall out Bella. Besides, you have the legs for that dress! And just the body, in general. Don't you think so Edward?"

I almost fainted the moment that she said that. She was _NOT_ going to do this to me, not now. Not after the mortification I had already experienced so far. "It's not about my legs or body Alice! It's about public etiquette! You do _not_ go out in a shirt that someone labeled as a dress. You don't walk around half naked when people can see you!"

"Okay, first of all, you aren't half naked. And secondly, you could easily get away with wearing that without a single complaint! Legs and body _do_ have something to do with it! It would be a different story if that dress didn't look amazing on you, but it does. Isn't that right Edward?"

OH MY GOD! Could she not let it go? Would she not let me live as a normal person rather than a tomato?

"What?" Edward asked, looking at Alice for the first time, a careful blank look on his face.

"Oh don't give me that. You know exactly what I asked!"

"I'm afraid that I wasn't paying attention Alice," he said, looking at her straight. "But it really doesn't matter. Why don't we finish this conversation after Bella gets out of that and back into her normal clothes so she doesn't keep changing colors? She accidentally locked herself out; I'll go get the key."

"Oh no you won't; I will. You stay here and tell Bella _exactly_ what you think of that dress! I'm not an idiot Edward; you may be a good actor, but you have always been able to hear exactly what people say without even really listening." With that she spun on her heal and walked out of the room, a determined look on her face.

"Sometimes I wonder why she didn't go to law school." I muttered, not looking at Edward.

"I know exactly what you mean," he muttered darkly. It made me take a peak at him from the corner of my eye. He was still staring at the door, as if willing his sister back. I didn't blame him; this situation was incredibly awkward and that fact that I was _still_ in the damndable thing did not help matters. I saw the minute that his eyes flicked back to me and managed, I think, to look away without him really noticing. "I should probably do as she says though if I don't want to be put through hell."

"You really don't have to Edward. I'm pretty sure you feel about the same way I do. Don't worry about it." I mumbled, not wanting to hear his comments about the length and how it just didn't fit me.

"But I _have_ to worry about it if I don't want to be murdered. So, give a little spin Bella." I turned to look at him, the glare on my face evident enough to make him laugh a little. He spun his finger in a circle, the chuckle still resonating through his chest. After a second I did give a quick turn, not able to come up with a real excuse for not to. When I was facing him again I saw the critical look on his face and braced myself for impact. "Well, it's not that you don't look good in it Bella. It's just the dress. Alice is right, you have the body."

I gulped down some air, not sure what to say to that. It was the last thing I would ever expect Edward to say to me.

"But the dress is just too revealing. I couldn't allow you to walk around in that, knowing exactly what every guy that saw you would be thinking. That just wouldn't be right."

I gulped down again, this time managing to ask, "What would they be thinking Edward?"

His eyes scrunched a little as he looked down at his feet quickly before looking back up on me. I swear I could see a little red in his cheek. Was my Edward blushing? Was that even possible? But then he gave his smile that made my heart. "I couldn't say out loud Bells. The minds of men are incredibly horrible places. I wouldn't want to taint your good opinion of some of us."

"You act like you include yourself in all of that." I said, trying to convince myself to breath. What I wouldn't give to be inside of his head right now. What I wouldn't give to know _exactly_ what was in the mind of this particular man.

"I do," he said simply just as Alice walked back in, a second key in hand.

"You do what?"

"He has a bad opinion of himself." I said, watching as the key slid into the door, ready to bolt in the minute she had it opened.

Alice stopped and looked at her brother with a critical eye. "Right. _You_, the king of perfection, believes he has flaws. That's funny Edward. I'm glad you can play false modesty when you want to."

"There was neither modestly or anything false in what I said."

I rolled my eyes at him before stepping forward and patting his chest. "Okay Edward, keep trying to convince yourself of that and maybe one day you will have a flaw. I hope I'm the first to notice it. It will be nice to have something to torture you over."

He looked down at me, a strange look on his face as his eyes bore into mine. "Oh believe me; you torture me enough already. I won't let you girls into anything more that you can tease me with."

"I don't see what you mean, Edward." Alice said, making me blink as I remember she was there. I stepped back, pulling my hand away from him. "I don't think Bella tortures you. If anything she defends you most of the time."

He shrugged. "She's just a little more subtle about it."

I raised an eyebrow before walking past Alice just as she opened the door. She closed it behind me and I just went straight to the little seat and sat down, dropping my head into my hands. Oh god. Could this be any more awkward? "Bella! Toss me the dress!"

"What?!" I shrieked, not thinking.

"Toss me the dress!" Alice said again.

"Absolutely not. I'm not getting this Alice." I insisted, marching back to the door and opening it. Alice was standing beside Edward up against the wall.

"Yes you are," she said, "and if you don't just give it to me I'll just grab another off the rack."

"Alice!" I whined. Then I looked at Edward. "Can you please help me out here Edward?"

"Alice, I think you should let Bella call this one. If she doesn't want it, you can't make her get it."

I rolled my eyes. Wow, way to back me up. He couldn't even look at her. But she could look at him and the scowl on her face was harsh. "No. Bella is getting it."

"And you guys call _me_ the stubborn one." I mumbled, shaking my head as I stepped back into the dressing room and closed the door before stripping out of the dress and tossing it over the door before I got bitched out. "There Alice; just realize it's a waste of money. I'm never gonna wear it."

"Never say never!" Alice said, her voice happy again. I had to smile a little despite myself. I couldn't help it. "Now get dressed. We still have an entire mall!"

I groaned as slipped back into my jeans, happy to be covered but dreading the rest of the day. How was I going to survive this? As it was I could hardly keep my hands off Edward, much less my eyes. It was like I had just been dropped into a limbo; somewhere between my personal hell and heaven, not yet knowing where I was going end up. I sighed again as I pulled my shirt back on and looked at myself in the mirror as I tied my shoes back into place. Oh god.

I stepped back out of the dressing to find only Edward; Alice and the pile of clothes have disappeared. Edward smiled a little and offers an arm as I stumble in my heals. "Come on; lets get out of here."

"Couldn't be happier to do so." I said, lacing my arm over his and walking back into the store to find Alice coming toward us, skipping. She had two begs in her hands, both of which she gave to Edward. He took them without question, but never moved his arm from under mine.

She then led us out of the store and into the main part of the mall, her body shaking as she walked. The mall was packed and almost every guy turned and stared at Alice as she scanned the store names and Edward and I followed, walking slower so I didn't trip and make an ass of myself. She skipped into another story and I began to blank out, just letting her have her fun and not allowing myself to ruin it.

--

We had been in his room for almost an hour just listening to music and laughing about certain lyrics, and just talking about music in general. He stayed mostly on his bed while I traced the wall, reading every cd name and artist, asking about things that I didn't realize. But, after an hour, I had been down on the ground, crouching over as I laughed at Edwards latest joke about my taste. I can't believe that on top of being so sweet and absolutely gorgeous the boy was blessed with a sense of humor as well! It just didn't seem fair.

There was a knock at the door and I hopped up to answer so Edward didn't move from his current languid and absolutely sexy position on the bed. Alice was outside, a smile on her face. "Hey you guys; everyone is here but you two! Planning to join in any time soon?"

I felt myself blush a little. "Yeah, sorry, got caught up in the music Alice."

"I know that how that is. But come on! I'm dying to introduce you to everyone!" What that she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room before calling back over her shoulder. "You too Edward! Carlisle is wondering where you are."

I looked at her then. "Why do you call him Carlisle instead of dad?"

"I really don't know. I mean, we _do_ call him dad, but it's never been a big deal." The shrug she gave was hardly seen as she flew down the stairs, me still in hand and hardly managing to stay balanced.

For the next hour I was pulled around the yard, being introduced to person after person by Alice, every once in a while catching a glimpse of Edward who would smile sweetly and wave before I was pulled away again. After that hour I seemed to have been introduced to everyone there and was allowed to sit down on a little table that was set up beside the pool.

When I heard someone sit next to me I turned, hoping to find Edward. Emmett was actually the one I found. "So, having fun?"

I laughed. "Well, it depends on what you consider fun I suppose. I've been pulled around for the last hour or so and introduced to everyone. But I was laughing the entire time."

"Sounds good to me. Did you consider that fun?" he said, laughing and patting my shoulder lightly.

"I haven't such a good time in a while." I admitted, laughing as well. "I'm so glad I met you guys."

"Not as glad as we are kid," he gave my arm a little punch then stood. "Well, I should go and entertain. Make sure to have as much fun as you can possibly squeeze out of this. And for gods sake, eat something!"

I smiled nodded, waving as he walked away. After a second I looked into the water of the pool, my mind wandering back to Edwards bedroom and how comfortable it had all been despite the fact that I had never really been in a guys bedroom before.

"I'm glad to see that Emmett seems to like you." The voice was like silk rubbing across my brain and I smiled involuntarily as I looked at Edward who had taken the seat next to me. "He can be a bit of a pain."

"Well, he takes some getting used to I suppose, but in the end he reminds me of a stuffed bear; the creature is all big and bad but in the end he's just filled with fluff."

Edward laughed, his head going back. I watched his neck, tracing the muscles. "Don't let him hear you say that. I don't think he wants anyone to be able to figure that out. He's supposed to be the big bad brother."

My smile grew. "Well, I have a feeling he can be. I could see him taking out a guy with one punch. I would never want to see Emmett in a fight. Or even you for that matter."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes, I have a feeling you can fight just as well as your brother." I nodded, looking away from his face and looking at the water. "You would have to be able to, growing up with him as a brother. No way you could survive without skills."

He laughed a little and I glanced at him as. His eyes were reaching out of the crowd and landing on what looked like Emmett who was leaning down and whispering something to Alice, making her smile and nod at him.

"Ever want to know what they are saying?" I asked, extremely curious as they both glanced toward us.

"Oh, I have a feeling I know exactly what Emmett is saying." Edward said quietly, an almost defeated look on his face. That made me even more curious.

"And what's that?"

He looked over at me and his face changed into a smile that wasn't as bright in his eyes. "Nothing of importance. I'm probably wrong anyways. So, enjoying yourself?"

I went through what I had done from the moment that I had left his room to coming to the bench and had him bent over laughing as I explained the introductions and question people had asked me. His apparent favorite had come from one doctor asking me if he knew me. When I had told him that I was Chief Swan's daughter he had proceeded to tell me, Alice, his wife, and the rest of the people near us about and incident that had happened when I was younger in which I been brought to the hospital after tripping and falling hard enough on the sidewalk that I needed stitches in palms.

"How did you manage that one Bella?" Edward asked through his laughter.

"Well, I tripped myself on accident and put out my hand to protect myself from hitting too hard, it hurt but I was trying to get up and managed to fall again."

"Oh my god!" he was holding his side as he tried to stop laughing. I was laughing right along with him by this point, the sound of him so contagious it was hard not to. I was glad that he found me so amusing and wanted nothing more than to keep telling him stories and keep him laughing when Alice came skipping over.

"Bella, what on earth have you done to my brother?"

"I just told a story about exactly how klutzy I am." I explained through my laughs. "The one you heard earlier actually."

She beamed at me before looking at her brother. "Oh Edward, don't laugh at poor Bella. There was enough of that before."

"I'm sorry," he said, still trying to stop laughing. It made me start again which sent back when he saw me holding my stomach and my face turning red. The two of us sent Alice into a fit of her own and, in the end, we were all groaning as we laughed, holding our sides as we tried to stop.

"Jeeze you guys, I could hear you on the other side of the yard. What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing!" Alice said, still laughing and groping her stomach. "That's the worse part! Absolutely nothing!"

"What?" Emmett asked, confusion written on his face. No one answered as we gulped down air, so he just shrugged and walked away.

It took another few minutes for the laughing to completely stop and for all of us to be calm again. I sat back, sighing. "That hurt."

"It's horrible how that works." Edward said, shaking his head. "So contagious."

Alice just nodded before she looked over at me with a huge smile on her face. "Bella, you have to stay here tonight! I haven't had a friend sleep over in _years_!"

I smiled back at her. "I would love to Alice, but I don't have anything to wear."

She began to bounce. "Well, I'll drive you back to your house to pick some stuff up! It would be so much fun! Please say yes!"

"Okay." I laughed, unable to say no to the excitement in her face. "Sounds like a plan."

Then her face kind of fell as she looked at her watch. "I should actually really help clean up and usher people out. Would you mind horribly if Edward took you instead?"

I just laughed. "I really don't need anyone to take me at all, I have my car."

"Actually it's blocked in. Our cars aren't."

"Oh, well I would hate to be a burden." I said, shaking my head. "We can always just wait till next weekend."

"Nonsense Bella. Edward will take you. Isn't that right?"

"I would be more than happy to," he said, standing.

I stood up as well, my eyes glued to him for a second, but managing to flick over to Alice after a moment. "Okay, well, I guess I'll be back in a little while. Is there anything other than clothes you want me to grab?"

"Whatever you think we would have fun with," she was laughing.

"Okay." I said, following Edward across the yard and back into the house. We were stopped several times by various people, saying how much they were enjoying the barbecue. Finally we were in the house and away from others. He led me through a side door and into a garage. He went to the Volvo and climbed in while I took the other side. "Does she always order you around like that?"

"Pretty much," he said, nodding as he pushed a button to open the door. "I never used to listen, but it's usually easier to just go with it as long as she isn't asking too much. Besides, she didn't need to insist. I have no problem giving you a ride to get you out of the truck. It looks like its running on its last breaths there."

I laughed. "Well I like it. It's been a good truck, even if it is old."

He smiled as we drove past it, pinned between two nice sports cars. "Well, as long as you like it I suppose."

I looked at him as he drove, the sun getting dimmer and making his face look less pale. God he was gorgeous. And I was in the car with him, happily listening to music with him in his room. He caught me staring at him and tilted his head. "What?"

I laughed, "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. I felt myself blush a little and tilted my head down, trying to hide a bit behind my hair. I had been doing that more around him then I ever had before.

--

"Bella?"

I blinked a few times before looking at Alice. "Yeah?"

"I think I found you dress for tonight in the last store; if I promise its not too revealing can I go get it?"

I stared at her. "Is this my kind of not too revealing or yours?"

"A mixture? I promise that you'll love it. I promise that if you don't I won't make you go to the club tonight."

That was beyond fair for Alice. Apparently she really thought I would like it. "Okay Alice. Let's go get it."

"No way; you don't get to see it until tonight. I want _you_ to run across to Victoria Secrets and find a strapless bra. I'll meet you two over there in just a few minutes. I need the keys so I can put the dress in there Edward."

We both stared at her. She wanted me to take Edward with me?


	8. Cute Bras and Little Panties

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: Keep up with the great reviews guys! I'm glad your enjoying my little story! Love ya all! Now, on to VS! I hope your as excited as I am!  
**

"Alice you can't be serious." I hissed, my eyes glued to her. She wouldn't really do this to me, would she?

"What do you mean Bella?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together. I glanced at Edward who was watching us intently; not his normal move in awkward situations. Alice noticed my glance and I saw a sneaky smile appear on her lips. "Of course I am. You need a new bra and Edward is not coming with me and seeing the dress. And you certainly can't walk around by yourself! So, off you go."

"Alice…" I couldn't even finish the statement.

She leaned toward me and whispered so quietly I could hardly hear which assured me that he couldn't either, "Just go Bella. You're twenty-two. I think you can handle shopping with Edward. Besides, I can only imagine what will be going through his mind in all of this. Just ask lots of questions about what he thinks and watch him turn red. It will be the sweetest torture and best revenge."

"But Alice, I really-" She was already walking away. My heart jumped into my throat as I looked at Edward who was still watching me. "Well, lets go."

He nodded and put out his arm again so I would have support. I took it carefully as I watched the store come into view. Oh god. We walked in and, before we had taken three steps, one of the staff zoned in, her eyes glued to Edward. "Hello! Is there anything I can help you with?"

I looked up at him, wanting to see what he thought of this beautiful woman. He wasn't smiling and there was a noticeable strain in his eyes. It made me smile and tighten my grip on his arm as I turned back to her, a little confidence welling up; "No, I think we're fine."

Her eyes flicked down to me, then over to our arms. There was no reason to think that we weren't together and she frowned, before looking away. "Okay, just let me know."

I smiled at her before tugging on his arm and leading him into the store, not really looking at the racks and racks of bras and underwear until we were halfway to the back. Then I stopped and released him before walking over to a rack to begin my hunt. The confidence I had felt earlier didn't fade as I looked over a few plain white bras. I glanced at Edward who was staring pointedly at his feet. I remembered what Alice had said about asking him questions. I really didn't have anything that called for revenge, but I would eventually. With that, I began a new hunt; rather than just searching for a strapless, I searched for lingerie as well.

The first thing I found was made of black lace. The straps were extremely thin and would probably prove to be uncomfortable, but the rest of the bra was adorable. "Edward?"

He looked up, a question on his face. I saw his eyes flick to the bra in my hand before meeting my eyes. "Yes?"

"I figured while I'm here I mine as well do some more shopping as well. What do you think of this? I mean, you are a guy after all; what would you say if you saw it on your girlfriend?" I asked, holding back the smile as best I could.

His eyes bulged a little and his lips parted ever so slightly, giving him the sexiest flustered look I had ever before seen graced on a man. It took him a minute to look back at the bra and answer. "I don't know. It's cute enough, I suppose." He paused and looked back at me. "And you know that I don't have a girlfriend Bella. It makes it hard to picture."

"Then imagine it on the girl that greeted you when we walked in. Or the one gawking at you in the last store. Or an ex girlfriend. Or even me. Just picture it. How would you react?" Okay, so I was really teasing him more than I should, but it was just too fun. Alice had been right, he was blushing like mad.

"Ummmm… I suppose it depends on the situation. When are you planning to wear it?" His cheeks got a little redder. It made me want to laugh. How could this god, this man of absolute perfection, who could have _anyone_ he wanted be embarrassed about bra shopping?

"Well, I don't know. A bra is meant to make a girl feel sexy or comfortable. I don't necessarily have to have someone at my house; but lets say that _was_ the point. And, bear with me here, say it was you. I just want to know if it would be a good choice in your personal opinion. Or," I reached back into the rack and pulled out a red lace one that clasped in the front and was extremely thin, but rather sexy, "would this be a better choice? I mean, red _is_ an extremely sexy color."

Edwards jaw was all but touching the floor as his eyes ran from one bra to the other than back to my face then back down. I was all but laughing straight out now. I couldn't believe that _I_ had managed to fluster Edward! It was one of my very few life achievements and I actually had to thank Alice for it. But, as his eyes met mine again, I stopped thinking about exactly what I was doing and began wondering where all this confidence had come from. I had never felt anything like this before. He was just about to answer, his lips forming into a words when a different employee came bouncing over, her eyes glued to Edward.

"You look kind of lost, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" There was a small, provocative smile on her face as she looked up into his face. I wanted nothing more than to attack her and pull everyone of the hairs from her scalp. That thought made me inhale sharply; what was I thinking. I had no claim on Edward! And I had even less right to want to attack a girl for simply gawking at the same guy I was. She must have heard my breath because she turned her eyes to me, her smile replaced with a frown. "Is it between these then?"

I shook my head, clearing my thought. "No, I was just asking his opinion."

"Ah," was all she said as she looked back up at him, but his eyes were again shooting between the two hangers.

"I suppose the red Bella," he said, not looking back up into my face. "Great color, it would accent your cheeks."

I blinked for a full minute, I'm sure, before pulling myself out. He had actually told me which would look better on _me_. Not just in general. Didn't that mean that he had just pictured…. _SHUT UP BELLA! DON'T EVEN THINK IT!_

"Okay." I squeaked, looking at the girl that was still standing next to Edward. "I'll get it then."

"Is that all for you two today?" She looked so defeated.

"No." I said, trying to smile rather than sneer. "I have a few more things to find. Thank you though."

She just walked away, not even really acknowledging my sentence. I placed the black one back on the rack, but kept the red one in my hand, a small smile playing on my face as I felt the confidence rise again. She had thought that Edward was taken, that he was mine. As much as I wanted it to really be true, I had no problem in letting others just believe it for a while. "So, partial to red are we Edward?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw him flinch. "Sometimes."

"And what about this one?" I asked, pulling a light blue one off a rack that we passed; it was made of what appeared to be silk, a sky blue with white bands that were braided up the side.

He stared at it intently for a moment before nodding. "More innocent then the red, but just as nice; maybe even flirty."

I had to smile again as I kept the hanger and continued to walk. This was actually quite a bit of fun! Not to mention that the way his eyes were tracing anything I held up for him sent shivers down my spine. And his all but complete ability to ignore the flirthing women and simply focus on me was the biggest turn-on ever. While every set of eyes turned to him he never acknowledged, just kept an eye on me to make sure I didn't trip over myself. If that didn't make me feel like I was walking on air, nothing would.

Now in search of the strapless I had actually come for, I stopped at a rack full of them an began to browse. There were several that I like and I pulled them out and hung them on my arm until I had on through the entire selection. When I turned to Edward I saw that, despite the discomfort that was still evident on his face, he was staring directly at a table nearby that was covered in gauze baby dolls. Edward had taste. "Would you like one Edward? I'm sure it would look fabulous on you."

His cheeks darkened as he looked at me, but he laughed as well. "No, I can think of someone that it would look considerably better on."

I felt a little jealousy flare up at the thought of him picturing that someone in it, but I hid it as best I could. After shaking myself a little I lifted up the three bras I had chosen. "Which of these do you think?"

He stepped forward, not seeming nearly as nervous about the task he had been. He looked at the them each in turn, starting with the black and white striped (it was cute and fun), then the plain white one that had a subtle sex appeal with the intricate pushed pattern, and ending with the silver and black one (the black being the base with silver stitching creating a Celtic knot work pattern). He took another step forward and took the last one from me. He turned it in his hand, studying it carefully. "This one."

I smiled. "Why?"

"It's elegant at the same time that it's sexy."

I took it back slowly. "Good choice. I may have to take you shopping with me more often."

"I _can_ be easier to handle then Alice," he said simply, as if agreeing to go. I smiled to myself and he noticed. "What?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely nothing." Then I began walking toward other racks, wondering how far I could go, how far I could push him before he would really blush. I stopped when I saw a rack of things. Could I dare? I considered it before deciding that I could and would. Edward blushing was so rare that if I didn't bring it out there was no telling how long it would be before I had a chance to see it again, if ever. I began flicking through the rack, glancing at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me with wide eyes as I pulled out a dark blue one with chain sides and pretended to study it. He was looking between me and the micro-cloth.

"You must be joking Bella," he finally said as I lifted the price tag to take a look.

"What do you mean Edward?" I turned toward him still holding the thing I would never wear.

"It's just… I just…" he was rather flustered as he looked between me and the fabric again.

"It's not sexy?" I almost laughed as I lifted it and turned it. "I've never been good at this."

His cheeks reddened a bit more. "It's not _that_. I just… cant' see you in it."

I smiled. "Well, you won't have to." I pointed out, feeling a bit of disappointment that I was careful not to let show.

He began to stumble over his words again, "Are you… I mean… Jesus Bella, you can't really be considering buying it. It's hardly labeled underwear!"

I smile. "Hardly means it still is. That dress could _hardly _be labeled a dress and yet I'm going to be forced to wear it as if it were. Why should this be any different."

His eyes narrowed. "Because no one is forcing you to buy it!"

"Is there anything you need help with? You seem to be having some trouble," a girl said, wandering over with a beautiful smile pointed at Edward.

"No, we're fine," he said, not taking his eyes off mine. I watched her walk away with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong with it Edward? It's not like you are going to be the witness." I whispered harshly, glaring as best I could while I fought off the smile that threatened to break surface at any moment.

"Maybe not, but I just can't allow you to expose yourself like that!" _Maybe_ not?

"Edward, it goes _under _clothes; there are an extremely amount of people that _will_ see it. Besides, it's more about how sexy it makes me _feel_! I don't have to wear it for someone at all if I so choose." It's amazing what I had taken in from Alice without being aware of it. She had told me multiple to buy sexier things so that I could feel that way.

"And you are more than sexy without _that_," he snapped, still glaring. "Anyways, it should be about comfort too and there is _no_ way that the chains on the sides would be even semi-comfortable."

"First of all, don't try to get me to bend to your will by calling me sexy. And second, comfort is subjective! If feeling the chains makes me feel good and I fell _comfortable_ feeling attractive, then it's all okay, right?"

"Whoa; I've never seen you guys fight like this. And over underwear no less." I spun to find Alice standing there, a smirk on her face. "But I'm siding with Bella here Edward. It's not like you are the one whose gonna se it."

I looked back at Edward who was still staring at me defiantly. I raised an eyebrow at his defensive stance. What was going through his mind? I smiled a little as I gave Alice a quick glance before looking back at the man before me. "Don't worry Alice; I wasn't actually planning to get it anyways. His reaction was just too priceless to tell him that."

I watched as his frown deepened, but his shoulders relaxed a little. His eyes fell out of their glare. "That's not nice Bella."

I smiled and put the hanger back. "That shouldn't be _so_ out of the ordinary. Besides, there is nothing quite like making you blush."

He sighed and looked away from me. My smile widened as I turned back to Alice and winked. She laughed quietly before asking, "So, find a strapless."

"Yes, along with two others. You know, I'm beginning to wonder if Edward is a better shopping better. He has good taste and doesn't fly around." I said, lifting the bras and smiling at her so she knew I was only teasing, and wouldn't actually be insulted.

She laughed, "I didn't realize Edward. I may just send you out with Bella more often. Then at least someone else can deal with her whining."

I laughed as I glanced over at him, smiling. He met my eyes and waited a minute before smiling back. It was good to know that he didn't seem too pissed at me. I walked over to his side, putting the bras behind my back. "I didn't irritate you too much, did I?"

He laughed. 'No. I have a feeling I deserve it anyways. I probably should have helped you talk Alice out of the that dress."

I smiled again and patted his arm before walking toward the cashier. She took my hangers with a fake smile and rang them up, her eyes constantly shooting over my shoulder to Edward who was talking to Alice quietly. It was beginning to irritate me, so, after glancing back to make sure he was still out of earshot, I leaned forward. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

She smiled, for real this time, as she leaned toward me. "Extremely."

I laughed to myself. "I know! And I just can't wait till tonight! We're going clubbing and I just bought one of the cutest dresses." I shot another look over my shoulder, making sure he wouldn't hear this, then turned back. "I swear, if I don't have him in my bed again tonight I'll be surprised."

Her smile faltered a little and I saw the pale touch her cheek. "Again? Was he that good?"

I smiled again; it hadn't exactly been a lie. He _had_ been sleeping in my bed last night, technically. Now I had to bluff though, "Better than I could ever imagine. And the man just doesn't tire!"

Her eyes grew wide and I could see the jealously as she looked over my shoulder again. "You're so luck."

I smiled and nodded as I handed over my money. She couldn't seem to smile as her eyes again shot out to Edward. Then I heard his velvet voice in my ear, his breath washing across my face and intoxicating me. "Are you ready? Alice has declared it lunch time and skipped off to the food court."

I laughed a little, taking my bag and change from the woman before giving her a wink and taking Edward's arm. We walked out of the store together slowly as I tried to get my money in my pocket and walk at the same time. His supporting arm was the only thing that kept me balanced. Once I had it all in I glanced back and, making sure we were far enough away from the store, began laughing. It was simple snicker at first, but her face just kept coming back and eventually I was practically doubled over. Edward watched me closely for a minute with amusement. "Do I want to know what's so funny?"

I grasped, trying to catch my breath and barely squeezing out, "I really doubt it."

His amusement seemed to increase as I began to clutch my side as the first points of pain shot through it. I watched him as my favorite smile spread across his beautiful lips and his shoulder began to shake as he watched me, my arm still on his.

After a few minutes I managed to calm down. "Well, I feel better now."

He still had that smile on as he led me on and I saw every head turn and stare at him. "That's good. Now, you have to tell me what was so funny. You were in hysterics."

"Don't be dramatic."

"I'm not."

I laughed a little as I glanced up at him. "You depressed the cashier."

His eyebrows pulled together and he looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

"Because you were shopping with me she assumed we were together and when you offered me your arm she looked like she was about to cry." I said, smiling a little. "It wasn't particularly funny unless you were part of our conversation. That girl wanted you _bad_."

He cocked his eyebrow as he continued to lead me toward the food court. "Tell me about your conversation."

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't dare betray her confidence. Besides, the minds of women are just as horrible as those of men; I could never allow you and unfair peak into our psyche. It would put you at an advantage to the rest of the male population." I said, smiling.

"Not even a little peak?"

"Nope." My laughter rang out as I scanned the food court for Alice. She was sitting at a table, a tray of Chinese in front of her. She saw me and waved before swooping her hand toward the restaurant, telling me to eat. "She wants us to get food first."

"And what would you like to eat Bells?" There was a sweetness to the way he said my name and I had to look at him as he scanned the choices. I smiled to myself as I looked away again. "Pizza?"

"Sure." I said and spotted the place at the other end of the court. Of course he had to make it difficult for me. I began walking but as we passed near the table Alice sat at he pulled me to a stop.

"Why don't you go sit? I'll bring you back whatever you want. No need to give you a chance of hurting yourself."

I smiled sweetly and bit my lip as I though. "I guess just a slice of cheese then. And a bottle of water." He nodded, escorting me to the table. Before he left I pulled the ten out of my pocket and shoved it into his, feeling bold enough to do so. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "If you're going to get it, I'm paying."

"Bella, you don't need to-" he was digging in his pocket, fishing the money back out.

"I know I don't need to. But I am." I said as I sat down across from Alice.

He just sighed and walked away. I watched him for a minute, not being able to stop myself from staring at his ass. God, what a guy move of me. Then I looked over at my table partner.

"So, where did this come from?" she asked, tilting her head with a smile.

"I honestly don't." I admitted. "We just walked into the store and this woman comes up and is just hitting on him, but he didn't even look at her. I don't know why, but it gave me a bit of confidence. I can't really explain it."

She smiled. "I understand." She took a few bites of her lo mein. After chewing for a while in silence she looked at me and smiled. "So, what did you say to that girl at the register? She looked completely defeated when she looked at Edward."

I laughed, loving the memory. It wasn't so much that I wanted to hurt her, just the fact that she believed me when I had told her I had been with him. Why on earth would anybody believe such a thing? "She just believes we're together."

"I'm sure most people in there did. You were certainly arguing like a couple."

"A couple? Really Alice. I don't think if we were together underwear would have been the problem," said that melodic voice. I turned my head toward Edward as he sat down next to me with tray. He handed me my water and plate with a slice of cheese. "I mean, not about what she would _not_ be wearing."

I laughed a little as I brought the piece of pizza to my mouth. After chewing for a moment and mulling the words over in my head I turned toward him. "Wait, are you saying that if we _had_ been together, you would have let me get that?"

He smiled as he took a bite, not answering me. I waited patiently as he chewed swallowed, needing the answer.


	9. Stupid Flirts & Jaw Dropping Statements

Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: Complaints, complaints, complaints! I know that the cliffhangers are HORRIBLE and all but stop bickering! It's the way it is; I have to keep you guys reading somehow, right? Otherwise I LOVE your reviews and I hope that you will all keep it up! I want to hear you opinions! Anyways…. Where did I leave off… hmmmm…. Oh, that's right.**

He was chewing unbearably slow and I was just about to give up hope that he would _ever_ swallow that bite of pepperoni when he finally did. He turned to me again, my favorite smile still on his face. "I'm sorry, did you want to know something?"

"You are completely insufferable! Do you know that?"

"Oh, he's quite aware Bella." Alice mumbled from across the table.

Edward laughed a little at that and went to bring the slice of pizza back to his mouth. I growled, reaching forward and easily grabbing it away from him when he wasn't expecting it. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Yes Bella? I do believe you are trying to get my attention."

"Answer my question if you want this back." I said, glaring as I set it with my own on my tray and pushed it back and out of his reach.

"What is it you would like to know my dear?"

I shivered at that. My dear? That was a first. "Would you have let me get that if we had been together?"

He stared at me, letting the silence stretch. I just stared back, holding my glare steady and even. He was not going to win this staring contest just because of his beautiful green eyes and that simply gorg… FOCUS BELLA! Finally his smirk grew and just shrugged. "Possibly; if you wanted it."

"Possibly? Edward Cullen!" I snapped, punching his arm. "You wouldn't let me get it because you didn't want me to expose myself!"

"What can I say; I'm a generally selfish man." His smile returned full force and I felt my heart stop and my breathing cease as I stared at him. He laughed at my face and I took in a shaky breath. God he was being… so not Edward. I mean, he was always teasing me, but not like this. "Besides, that would be different. If you had a boyfriend, it's a completely different matter."

"I don't see it making a difference." Alice said, reminding me that she was there.

"It does; trust me," he said. He met my eyes for a second before starting to lean toward me. I froze instantly, trying to figure out what he was doing but not being stupid enough to stop him. His face moved two inches from my own and my breath stopped again as I stared into his eyes, while I felt one hand land right next to my thigh and the other slide across the table beside me, like he was pinning me to a wall despite the fact that there wasn't one behind me. I took a shaky inhale, smelling nothing but him. It made me instantly recall a memory.

--

I was just sitting there, in the seat, wanting nothing but to get off and run away screaming. I heard Edwards slow laughing beside me. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah." It was hardly a squeak. He was the only one that was keeping me from running away. "Just a little scared."

He stood up then and was in front of me an instant later, smiling and holding out both hands. I took them, loving the feel of the warmth of his wrapped around my own. "Bella, do you think we would let you do anything hazardous? Anything that would put you in any danger at all?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. I know you wouldn't."

"Then don't be afraid. Just relax. I'm right beside you through all of this. Are you ready?" He waited for my nod and then smiled and reached above me, pulling down the only thing that was going to keep me from falling out incredibly slowly, probably making sure I wasn't going to stop him so I could get off. I held my breath as he pushed it down tight over my legs and then smiled at me. "Bella, there is no way that you are going to get hurt, okay?"

"Okay." It wasn't even a whisper, but he seemed to have heard.

"Good, now just focus on having fun." He smiled so sweetly and reached out and pushed some hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. Then he leaned forward ever so slowly and I felt my heart begin to pound. Was he going to kiss me? Would this be it? My heart almost stopped as he nose went inches from mine. Then he turned his head so he mouth was beside my ear. "And just remember that I am right beside you. It will be over in seconds. I promise."

I took a deep breath, savoring the scent of him as he pulled away; the same sweet smile on his lips. "Thank you." I muttered.

"Okay you guys, the ride is about to start," said a burly guy, walking over to my seat and pushing down the harness a little tighter before pulling back to make sure it was locked. Edward sat down next to me and pulled down his own harness. I couldn't see his face with the sides of mine in the way, but I could practically feel his excitement. After the man tested his seat as well he stepped back and waved at me seconds before there was the release of air and we began to move.

I wanted to scream as we slowly climbed up, the loud clanking that echoes so ominously surrounding us. After a second I heard Edwards voice like an Angel against the rest of the noise. "You doing okay Bells?"

"No." I admitted, watching as the top came closer and closer. Thank god we weren't right in the front or I would probably be crying. "Not really."

"It's going to be fine. There is nothing to be nervous about." With that I felt his warm hand again grasp mine between our seats. It gave a light squeeze just as we were almost on the top. Then the screams started as the people in the front began to plummet. The minute I felt the wind pick up I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could, needing a release. My hand tightened around Edwards until it seemed like I would break his knuckles. And, soon enough, it was over.

--

I shook the memory of the moment before the roller coaster started out of my head. Then I decided to just go for it. I would just lean forward an inch so our lips were almost touching and he could do with it what he wished. But, just as I was about to lean forward, he was gone. I blinked a few times, focusing on him as he plopped back in his seat, the pizza in his hand.

"Edward!" Alice said, shocked. "What do you think you are doing?"

He looked at Alice, then at me, and I saw the confused look on his face. His eyes went back to Alice. "Eating?"

I let out my breath slowly, forgetting that I had been holding it. I felt kind of dizzy as I tried to catch up on my breath as subtly as I could. Alice noticed, but Edward was still staring at her, trying to figure out why she had used such a strict tone with him. "All you had to do was ask and I would have given it to you."

"Eh. I wasn't sure. Maybe you would have guarded it. Couldn't have that," he said, taking another bite as he looked at Alice. Sometimes he was a little too clueless.

"So, where to next?" I asked, not really caring what anyone said; I had had my fill for the day and just wanted to get everything over with. The sooner we got out of here, the better.

"I think you and I should run back to VS's and get you that just in spite. Well, not _just_ I suppose, that will make any guy you bring home go right over the edge, but mostly in spite." Alice said, smiling as she pushed her tray away, apparently full.

"You know what, I think that's a good idea." I said, not even a little hungry anymore.

"Don't you girls even think about it," Edward hissed, glaring at both of us in turn.

"Why not Eddy?" Alice asked, smiling sweetly. "If it's good enough for you, it should be good enough for any guy."

His eyes narrowed into slits and he said, "I'm not kidding. Don't."

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked, feeling a little bitter. I had to admit that was extremely disappointed that he hadn't kissed me. I had felt so good, so ready. But he had shattered my hopes. "If I want it, I don't need you permission Edward."

His eyes narrowed even more as he looked at me. "But you don't want it. You said so yourself."

"And I may have changed my mind. Anyways, if it's good enough for _you_ what reasoning do you have for me not getting it?"

He just glared but I could see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to come up with a good answer. Then his faced softened and he looked at me innocently, his eyes rather wide. "I would just really prefer if you didn't."

I stared at him, getting lost in his eyes. It was Alice who pulled me out. "No way Edward, that is my look, not yours. And, if you don't give a reasonable explanation in the next thirty seconds we _are_ going back and getting it. Bella has absolutely no reason not to wear something like that. It would make her feel sexy, give her the boost of confidence that she needs, and make any guys jaw dropped the minute they saw it."

Edward was still staring at me, his eyes boring into mine, but with their normal intensity rather than the mock Alice look he had been giving me earlier. Then he leaned forward to my ear and whispered. "Please Bella. Don't. You know you don't want it. You know that you don't need it to be sexy. Please."

I shivered at the sound of his voice, like silk running over my skin. I closed my eyes, knowing that he hadn't moved from beside my face. He was waiting for an answer. I sighed, laying my cheek against his as I whispered my reply to him. "Fine."

I felt his cheek shift under mine as he smiled, then he pulled back, the little stubble that was hardly visible, scratching gently against my skin. Who knew that could be so absolutely sensual? I took a slow breath, begging my heart to calm as I looked into Edwards beaming face. Then I turned to Alice. "I think I've tortured him enough for today Alice."

She sighed but nodded. "Fine."

I smiled at her before standing up and walking to a nearby trashcan with my plate. I sighed as I dropped my barely touched pizza in; what a waste. I waited a second, just standing there as I tried to, again, convince my heart to stop racing. That was when I felt it, a warm breath on my neck. At first I smiled a little to myself, assuming it was Edward, but then I notice that there was the smell of thick cologne in the air; not the lovely scent.

I spun, startling the guy standing behind me enough to jump back. He smiled at me. "Hey babe."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry, but obviously you have the wrong person. I do believe 'babe' is an endearment and I _know_ that you wouldn't possibly be trying that on me."

He smiled. "Oh, your feisty."

I groaned, "If you say so bud," before trying to step around him and get back to my table. He just sidestepped so that he was still right in front of me.

"What's wrong sugar? Why such a hurry?" he asked, smiling a disgusting grin. Then he stuck out his hand. "I'm Kent."

I didn't take it, just stared at him with a peeved look. "That's very nice. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my friends."

He smiled and waved his arm as if to say 'by all means', but the minute I went to step past him he again sidestepped in front of me. "What's your name?"

"Bella." I said, glaring a bit as I looked over at Alice who was watching a bit worried. The guy, Kent, was considerably larger than me and blocked me rather easily from getting way. Not to mention the fact that on one side of the trash can which I was all but pressed against was a wall and the other had a queue rope. My only exit was _behind_ Kent.

"Bella; a pretty name for a pretty girl."

I sighed and shook my head. "If you say so. Now, if you don't mind, I should really get back over to them."

"Don't be in such a hurry babe."

"My name is Bella, not babe." I said, getting irritated. What was with this guy? Could he not take a hint? "And I am a naturally hurrying person. So, if you would be please get the fuck out of my way, I would be extremely happy."

He took a step toward me, a wicked smile on his face. "Well, if you can hurry then I'm sure we could make it quick babe; I can get off as quickly as any girl, if not quicker."

I growled, backing up right against the trashcan. "Too bad the only place you'll be having me in is in you dreams, huh?"

He growled back, thinking it was sexy or something. It only served to make me shiver and try to back up further. He took another step toward me, that sick grin still on his face.

"Bella." Edward said, appearing beside me, just on the other side of the rope. He stuck out his hand, which I took gratefully. He helped me over the rope without any problem and then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Go sit with Alice. I'll be right there."

I nodded and hurried over to my friend, my breathing hard. I didn't' really how scared I had been until now. Alice automatically wrapped her arms around me and sat me down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, my voice shaking a little as I grabbed my bottle and opened it before chugging half of it down. I felt Alice's hand on my back, trying to comfort me while I looked back to the trashcan. Edward was standing nose to nose with the guy; looking like he could easily take him down. And, from the looks of it, Kent knew it too. He was backing up slowly, a glare on his face. I watched as Edward advanced, saying something that I couldn't hear, but that made the other guy pale. He stumbled back again, only taking a brief glance at me before walking swiftly away from the food court. Edward watched after him before looking at his sister and I. He gave a weak smile and walked over, the anger I had seen in his face seeming to have melted away.

He sat down facing me on the same side of the table as Alice and I. "Bella, are you okay?"

I just nodded at first, not able to find my voice. Seeing him chest to chest with that guy, the pure anger on his face as he whispered something to him had made Edward look... incredibly sexy. The power that I always knew he had but had never seen had been pouring off of him. And now, that sweet, worried look on his face…. "Yeah, I'm fine Edward. Thank you."

He just gave a weak smile and nodded before looking away. Alice wrapped her arms around me again. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to control my mind. That had been one of the worst situations I had ever been in. After a second he glance back up at me, meeting my eyes. He saw something he didn't like though because he frowned for a minute. I wanted to know what he was seeing, but didn't want to ask. I was going to have to talk to Edward later; a talk like we used to have.

"Okay Bella its up to you; do you want to go to the hotel or keep shopping?" Alice asked. I turned to look at her. This was a first and probably a last as well. She smiled weakly at me and sighed as I looked back at Edward.

"Alice, I'm not going to ruin your fun. You still have a while left here. Make the best of it." I said, turning to smile at her. Her face lit up as she gave me a tight hug and stood up, skipping over the trash and dumping everything off her tray.

Edward was still staring at me with a worried look. "Bella, are you sure your up to it? If you want, I can run you over to the hotel, get us checked in and just come back to get Alice."

"No, I'm fine. Really. Nothing happened." I looked down at my hands for a second. "Thank you Edward. I was pretty scared there."

I saw his hand wrap around my fingers. "Bella, I'm just sorry you had to go through that at all. I'm sorry I didn't come over earlier. Are you sure that you're okay?"

I looked back up into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled and lifted the hand not entwined in mine to my cheek, "God Bella; you are just prone to disaster."

I laughed, loving the feel of his hand. "You've known that for years Edward. I warned you when I first met you."

"Yeah, but I haven't actually witnessed it for a _long_ time," he shook his head and ran his thumb over my cheek a bit before pulling his hand back. "It reminds me of _exactly_ how worried I was when I didn't for you or Alice in a week after you guys first took off to college. I was beginning to wonder if I had just been a paranoid older brother."

I laughed a little and patted his hand. "Well, everyone is a little paranoid sometimes. You can't blame yourself for wondering you know."

He laughed too and shook his head. Alice came back over then, grabbing her purse from the table before holding out her hand to me. I took it, grabbing my own purse. It didn't take long for me to blank out, not able to look at another pair of jeans or shirt without cringing.

--

The drive to my house held a surprising comfort in its silence. Every now and then I would glance at Edward, trying to be subtle about it by peering through my hair. He only caught me once more, but I managed to cover it up. We were almost to my house and I decided that after such a long silence, even if it was comfortable, someone had to say something. "What's it like having siblings?"

He cocked his head a little, looking back at me. "It can be hard sometimes, but mostly its pretty great. You can always rely on them; like a friend. Mostly you just have to find the way to best get along with them, even if it mean practically doing anything that's asked of you. As long as they are happy, you are too."

I smiled to myself, imagining what that would be like. "I'm a little jealous of you guys. You're all so close."

He smiled. "Believe me, it wasn't always like that. Most of the time it was nine parts bickering, one part silence. We've gotten better though. And you know what?"

I looked at him again, not sure when I had ever looked away. "What?"

"Strangely enough, it's gotten even better since you got here. Alice finally has a girl, rather than just Emmett and I, and it makes her happy. And, incidentally, when she's happy, we're happy." He shut off the car in front of my house. I hardly noticed, just smiled proudly. I was glad that Alice really did like me.

I opened my door and looked back at him as he just sat there, not even unbuckling his seat belt. "Coming in?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine out here. I don't mind waiting."

I raised an eyebrow. "You are more than welcome to come in though. Charlie isn't here, so it's not like you're about to get the third degree or anything."

He chuckled a little as he undid his belt and got out of the car, meeting me on my side before we headed up to the door. I pulled the key out of my back pocket and slid it into the lock, looking at Edward for a second. He was smiling as he waited, just looking around him, down the street, across the yard. He seemed to find it all incredibly interesting. When I pushed the door open he followed me in, his eyes wandering everywhere again. I led him right into the kitchen when I leaned down into the fridge and pulled out two bottled waters, handing him one. He took it, opening it smoothly as he sat down in on of the mismatched chairs at the table. I stared at him for a minute, unable to stop myself. He looked so at ease, yet out of place again. A god in the mortal realm.

I shook my head for a moment, clearing my thoughts before taking a sip of my water. Then I turned to him. "I have a strange feeling that I'm obligated to showing you my own collection now, though I don't see how it could ever compare to the one you have at you house."

He laughed. "You're not _obligated_ to do anything Bella."

I smiled and tilted my head, beckoning him to follow me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I opened my door slowly, a little embarrassed. Had been here a little more than a week and I still had all of my clothes in my suitcases. The only thing I was thankful was that the room was basically spotless. He looked around, seeming… well, not amused, but almost. I pointed to the desk set up against one wall, next to the decrepit computer. There were several stacks of about ten or so cd's. "Like I said, absolutely _nothing_ compared to yours."

He laughed as he walked over and began to sort through the music, reading off the bands quietly, smiling at most. A few of the cases he turned over and read the some song titles, asking me about my favorites every now and then as I began sorting through some clothes and putting pjs and a pair of jeans and a shirt in for tomorrow.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Edward said suddenly as I zipped dropped my bathroom kit in the bag as well.

I looked back at him, "Of course."

He smiled weakly, "I was just wondering why you moved to Forks."

I turned, leaning my back against the bed as I thought about exactly how to answer. He turned in the chair, straddling it so he was looking at me. "Well, my mother got married."

"Do you not like him?"

"Not, it's not that. Phil is fine. Nice enough. And he makes my mom happy." I said, shaking my head.

"So she sent you to live with your dad for a while?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "No. I sent myself. Phil plays baseball, so he moves around a lot. And mom… well, she stayed with me at first, but it was obvious that she missed him. I wanted her to be as happy as she could be, so I decided it was time to pay Charlie a visit."

He tilted his head. "And do you like it here? Was it worth it?"

I looked up into his eyes, pulling my knees into my chest. "I… it could be worse. at least have good friends, right? Things could be considerably worse."

He got out of the chair and came to sat across from me. "But you're not as happy here as you were there?"

I sighed again. "I wasn't exactly _happy_ there either. I really haven't my place yet. But I will. Eventually, I'll be happy somewhere."

He nodded and then asked me about my mother, then about what it was like in Phoenix, then about exactly what I thought about his family. It was after my description of how I saw each of them that I began to shoot questions right back at him. What did he think of Forks?(It was good enough for now.) What were his plans for life?(More than anything he wanted to compose music, but he also wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and make him proud.) We just went and on, getting completely comfortable on the floor, grabbing pillows off my bed and just laughing together as we talked about our likes and dislikes. Then I mad the mistake of looking at the clocks and found that we had been doing nothing but talking for the last two hours. And, just to make it worse, just as I was about to point this out, I heard the door slam.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call.

I looked between my bedroom door and Edward, not entirely sure what to do. In the end I just decided to get it over with and just take him downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen, looking around as if he expected me to just appear. "Hi dad."

He turned and smiled at me. "Hey Bells."

"Dad, Alice invited me to go back over there for the night; that's alright with you right?"

"Of course," he said, then he noticed Edward standing behind me and his eyes narrowed on him.

"Oh, dad, this is Edward, Alice's brother. Alice had to clean up a bit and my truck was blocked in so he was forced to give me a ride." I said. Then I turned back to Edward and nudged my head, encouraging him to step forward. He looked nervous as he did as I told him. "Edward, this is my dad Charlie."

"_Officer _Charlie Swan." Charlie said, his eyes still narrow. "It's nice to meet you Edward."

"You too sir."

"Well dad, we really need to go before Alice freaks out. She's good about that. I promise you will meet her next time and absolutely adore her! Just wait. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. The number's on the fridge already if you need it. I love you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I hurried out of the kitchen.

"It was very nice meeting you sir, I've heard a lot of good things about you from my dad, Carlisle. I think you know him."

"Yes, I do. Carlisle is a very good man. I didn't realize he had a son though."

"Two actually." Edward said and I poked my head around the corner again, waving my hand to him. "Well, I hope to see you again Chief Swan."

"You too." He didn't seem nearly as angry. Apparently he really did like Dr. Carlisle.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him out of the house as fast as I could. Once out the door, with it secured tightly behind me, I slowed down and released Edwards's shirt. "Sorry about that. I wasn't in the mood for an interrogation."

He just laughed as he led me to the car, opening the trunk for my small bag. I hadn't really been packing for very long and had lonely grabbed my bathroom stuff and clothes. I hoped that would be enough.

When we pulled back to the house Alice all but ran out of the door and into the garage. "Where have you guys been?"

"At Bella's house. We got caught up. Sorry." Edward answered, opening the trunk and handing me the bag.

"Not much stuff for being there for nearly two and a half hours," she pointed out.

I laughed at that. "He didn't say it was packing we got caught up in. Besides, I'm here now Alice and we have the whole night. We are gonna do this for real right? Included are attempt which, of course, we will fail miserably at, to stay awake all night?"

She laughed and the irritation left her face as she nodded and began to pull me into the house. I gave Edward one last smile and he winked at me as I was yanked through the house and up toward Alice's room.

--

"What are you thinking about?" asked a beautiful voice, pulling back into the present.

"Why?" I asked, looking over at Edward who was standing beside me while Alice darted around the clothing store.

"You face went from peaceful to positively evil in a few seconds, then back again. I was just wondering what was going on in the mind of yours."

"Honestly?" I asked, meeting his eyes with a smile.

"Of course."

"Well…. I was actually thinking about the barbecue after I first met you guys in Forks. Remember it?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I remember. That was the first day I actually had real conversation with you."

I laughed. "Two actually. And both Alice was hardly able to hold herself back enough not to bitch us out."

"I would never bitch you two out for flirting Bella." Alice said, wandering by with an armful of clothes. My jaw dropped. She did _not_ just say that.


	10. Throbbing Feet and Flirtatious Teasing

Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: Thank you guys! I'm glad that I have been able to capture your interest! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on posting. Just remember, the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to write faster ;).**

--

My jaw dropped as I stared at her while she looked through a rack. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Edward, I didn't want to know what he was thinking abut that particular comment. "Alice! That is _not _funny!"

She glanced over, taking in both my shock and plead at the same time. Her smile twitched down a little as she glanced over at Edward before her eyes carried back to me. "Don't look at me like that guys."

We turned to each other at the same, or faces mirrored masks of shock. Quickly we looked back at Alice again, my eyes widening a little as I pleaded again. She met my gaze and tried to stare me down, but I was just as stubborn as she could be. Finally she sighed. "Fine; it wasn't a good joke. Not for you two; your just too close to see the humor." She mumbled something about Emmett under her breath before walking over to me and shoving a stack of clothing at me. "Dressing room, come on."

I nodded, turning and giving Edward a small smile as I followed Alice to the back of the store. Unlike the other store, the dressing rooms were open so Alice shoved me into one before stepping behind me. "Bella! That was a perfect opportunity to make him think! If you had just ignored it, or even laughed he would have _never _been able to stop asking himself if you just it funny or if you really had been flirting!

"I seem to recall me making it clear we were doing this _my_ was, Alice, not yours. And in my way I'm not going to torture him any more that _I_ want, okay? Can you handle that?" The anger in my voice practically burned my throat as I hissed the words at her.

Her face fell a little as she looked down to her feet. She seemed ashamed. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to…"

I stopped forward, touching her arm. "It's okay Alice. I know you are just trying to help. But as it is I'm doing more than I originally anticipated. I mean, god, that woman now believes Edward and I are _sleeping_ together! What am I supposed to _do _with that? Why would I even say that to begin with?"

She smiled and handed e a shirt off the top of the tack. "Because you want it to be true of course."

I thought about that as I took off my halter and slid the tank top into place. Oh god, she was right.

--

--

After a few more hours at the mall Edward and I were finally able to pull Alice out, first by telling her that we had to get to the hotel and that we had to have plenty of time to get ready. I was clinging to Edward's arm as we walked across the parking lot. I hissed with every step I took, a pain shooting through my feet. "Dear God Alice, look what have you done to poor Bella!"

She looked over meekly, "Sorry Bella."

I laughed. "I just don't see what you expect me to o tonight." At the very thought I groaned and lifted my bad filled arm as we finally reached the car. "I can hardly _walk_; how do you expect me to dance?"

"Well, your feet wont be hurting then," she said as she opened the trunk and dropped her bags in.

"Alice, a few hours are not going to make my feet stop hurting." I said, pulling Edward with me as I dropped my own bags. 'They just got a work out to the tenth power."

The trunk was filled when Edward dropped his load on top of ours. I heard Alice laughing as she climbed into the car. Oh god, what was she planning? "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Edward whispered as he helped me limp over to the passenger door. "Should I prepare myself for a shock?"

"Honestly? I don't know any more than you do. You may want to just in case. I know I am." Then I opened the door and climbed in, my eyes glued to Edward as he walked around the front of his car, his skin practically glowing in the sun. my breath almost stopped, but I managed to avoid it. I take a deep breath as I prepare myself. "So, why won't my feet be hurting Alice?"

"Because Edward gives amazing foot rubs of course." I turned to look at her, my eyes catching momentarily on the bag hanging, probably my dress, before they continued to her face. She was smirking. "Isn't that right Edward?"

I glanced at him as he maneuvered the car out of the space and headed toward the highway. "If you say so Alice."

"Don't be modest Edward," she snapped. "And you'll give her one, right? So she can go dancing with us?"

"Of course; if Bella so wishes." He got onto the highway, speeding past other cars and exits. I grabbed onto my door, rather terrified by the speed… again.

"Edward, slow down." I squeaked, watching another car as we streaked by.

He turned his head to look at me before easing up on the gas. "Bella, I have never been in an accident. I'm a good driver; I swear."

"I don't' doubt you as much as I do the other drivers." I admitted, relaxing a little at our slightly slower pace, though the cars were still passing in a bit of a blur. "If someone was stupid enough to cut you off though… or try to race…"

The car slowed down a little more and we were only going slightly faster than the other cars on the road. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He smiled as his blinker went on and he got off an exit before taking a right, following traffic as we drove toward the heart of Seattle. I watched him drive for a moment, they way he concentrated on nothing but the road and the other cars. The way every now and then someone would piss him off and his jaw would tighten along with his hands, making his arms and face twitch. But soon I felt uncomfortable staring at him so openly and turned to Alice who was smiling out the window. "So, how far is the club from the hotel?"

"Walking distance!" she sang, looking at me with a huge smile. "It won't take but five minutes."

I laughed and looked back at the bag. "Can I see it now?"

"Nope!" she laughed, touching the bag gently. "Not until its time to get you in it."

I sighed and look forward just as we pulled up to the front of a grand hotel, reaching up at least 30 stories into the air. I stared, amazed by its elegance and glamour. Then a man in gloves and a light coat opened my door for me. "Good evening ma'am."

I just stared wide eyes as he helped me out, never before having been offered this kind of service. He seemed to notice my amazement because he smiled sweetly and squeezed my hand before opening Alice's door and helping her out. She just laughed and went to the trunk, opening it for another guy who began to place all of the bags on a cart. I opened the door to the backseat and leaned in to get the bags there to find Edward already grabbing them. He smiled at me for a second as I pulled back. "Great minds think alike Bells."

I laughed and nodded as I leaned back out and stepped beside Alice who took my arm and led me inside and straight to the desk. The woman standing there smiled at us as she looked up. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. I have room reserved?" she said, smiling back as she shuffled through her purse for her ID and credit card. The women took them and quickly typed some information into the computer. When she looked up again to say something her eyes caught on something just past my ear. I turned and saw Edward walking toward us.

"Umm…" she said, looking back at the computer as if trying to figure out what she was going to say. "Oh, yes. How many keys do you need for the rooms?"

"Two for each." Alice replied her eyes darting to her brother who was now right behind the two of us, glancing around the lobby. I was still leaning on Alice as I looked back at the woman behind the desk. Her eyes were glued to Edward as she typed across her computer again. Was there any woman who could at least _try_ not to stare?

"Okay, here are you're keys Miss Cullen. I just need you to sign your receipt and-"

"Hold on." Alice said, looking toward something across the lobby. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back. Edward, help Bella up to the room. I'll be up in a minute to help separate the stuff. And I'll be back to sign in just a moment."

I watched as she hurried away, across the lobby as if seeing something. "Sometimes I wonder about your dear sister Edward."

"I know exactly what you mean," he said, taking my arm in his before grabbing all the keys off of the counter. "But let's just get upstairs so you can relax. I'm afraid to know how much your feet hurt."

I nodded, only glancing briefly at the woman again before letting myself be led away and toward an elevator. She was looking between the two of us with a little frown. What was with these women and actually thinking I was competition? I sighed, my eyes glancing only momentarily up at Edward. "What room numbers?"

"925 and 928," he said, looking at the cards. "Ninth floor then. That's not too bad."

"At least Alice didn't try to get the penthouse. That just seems like something she would try to do."

"She _did_ try." Edward said quietly, smiling a little.

I bit almost bit my tongue as I snapped my jaw shut. "God, I mean, I know that you guys grew up with money to spend, but it scares me sometimes. Alice isn't poor but I don't know how she can manage to spend so much!"

We reached the elevator and were on our way up before he answered. "Alice makes a ton of money; she works so many extra hours. But, when we were younger, on top of making a college money account for us, Carlisle also made an after college for each of us that have build up plenty of interest. Alice drops all of her money in there and has money to burn."

"Oh," was all I could really say. I mean, what else? I never knew that. "And what about you?"

"Well, I'm a little more careful with mine, but that's only because I really am living off it at the moment. And I will for a while. I'll be in school for a while…" he trailed off a bit as the doors slid open and I knew there some something else that he wanted to say, but was holding it in. It hurt a little to have him hold back. He never had before.

"Edward, what's on your mind?" I asked, tilting my head as he looked at the room numbers as we passed the doors. I glanced at the ones on my own side. 902…904…906…

"Nothing." 908…910…

"Don't give me that." I said, nudging him. "I would I hope I know you better than that by now. You're not saying something that you want to. What is it?"

912…914…916... then he stopped, pulling me to a halt with him. "I just…"

I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue, but he just stared into a blank space. "Edward, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know. It's not that I don't want to tell you, Bella… I just don't know myself yet. And it could hurt so many people. Disappoint them. And that's the last thing I would ever want to do."

I let go of his arm and turned so I was standing right in front of him. "Edward, nothing you could ever say would disappoint me. Nothing you could do. And you _know_ you can talk to me; please don't hold back. Three years doesn't end a friendship."

He stared down into my eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you, but not now. Later. When we have time."

I smiled up into his face, letting him know that was fine, before grabbing his arm again and pulling him toward the rooms. We opened the door to 925 first, peering in at the single bed. Edward's room. After shutting it again we went down the hall just a bit to 928 and opened that one to find the double beds. The cart of stuff was already in the middle of the floor. I walked in, automatically sitting on the end of a bed and lifting up the legs of my jeans to try to get my shoes off. The knots I had tied double had started coming out, allowing the real knot to stay but the loops to disappear. I began to struggle to get the knot in the right lace out, but it had been pulled tight.

"Do you need help Bella?" Edward asked, ducking down in front of me and lifting the foot in his hand. I tried to swat him away but he just laughed. "Don't be stubborn; you want your shoes off, don't you."

"Fine," I mumbled, sitting up and watching as he picked at the knots with languid fingers, getting the first out with no problem. He then proceeded to unwrap the band from around my ankle slowly, looking at the marks that they had left. Finally he pulled it completely off. I sighed, feeling blood rush into my heel with a throb, then down to my toes.

"Feel better?"

"A bit," I said, looking down at him as he set my foot down and lifted the other. His finger constantly touched my leg as he pulled at the strings, having a little more trouble. I watched him closely, taking gin the cute little line between his eyebrows as he struggled with the knot, the frown on his lips, the little twitch in his cheek. I smiled to myself, enjoying not only his touch, but also his frustration. "Having trouble Edward?"

He looked up, a small smile taking his lips. "Of course not! There is no know that's a match fro me." His fingers were still fiddling with it and, while still looking up at me, gave one last tug that released it. "See?"

"Oh yes Edward. You are the ruler of the knots." I teased, patting his head.

A wicked smile came across his face as he finished removing the shoe. "Are you teasing me again Bella?"

"Oh no, I would never!" I laughed, wiggling my toes in an attempt to get feeling back.

Before I even had a chance to try to defend myself he launched and tackled me to the bed, laughing. "And then sarcasm on top? I'm not sure I can forgive that."

I wiggled a little under him, laughing as I struggled to get away. His entire body went rigid seconds before he put his arms around me and pulled back, lifting me with him. Before I could react to being on my feet he wiped my legs out from under me and lifted me into his arms. I squeaked in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid to fall.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Probably just put me back down." I said, staring at him and letting my arms relax a little now that the initial shock was gone.

He studied my face, my favorite grin plastered on his own. "Nah."

"Really? So what are you going to do? Just carry me around all night?" I had to admit that it didn't sound like a particularly bad plan.

"Nope. I'm just going to have to find a very… particular place to put you," he said, winking while he moved slowly toward the door. I wiggled a little, trying to swing my legs out of his grasp, but he held tight. "Don't even think about it!"

I laughed and stopped wiggling, preferring to _really_ torture him. I lay my head down on his shoulder and he kept walking to the door, his grip relaxing a bit on my legs. Then I leaned forward and blew ever so gently on his neck. I felt him shiver and stop walking. I took a deep breath and did it again, savoring the way his body shook under me. His head swiveled so he was hiding his neck while looking down at me too.

"Stop that!"

I laughed a little before sitting up a bit and leaning forward so my lips almost touched his ear. Where was all _this_ coming from? Oh, it didn't matter. "I think not." I whispered, letting my breath blow across his ear, creating another shiver. Then I dropped my head right into the side of neck, giggling as I did it yet again. His arms tightened on me as I chuckled, my lips brushing his skin. I took in a breath, preparing to do it again but finding myself lost in his scent instead.

The door was pushed open then and I lifted my head quickly, looking at Alice. She lifted both eyebrows and stepped through the door. Why hadn't we closed it all the way? "Edward?"

"Yes Alice?" he asked, his voice tighter than normal.

"Why are you carrying Bella?"

"Revenge." I replied first, laughing. "Though I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I'm better at it. What do you think Edward?"

He growled deep in his throat, but the smile that was still on his face contradicted the sound. I had to laugh at that and his eyes laughed with me, while he managed to keep only a smile on his face. Then, as if we had the thought together, we looked back at Alice. She sighed and walked toward us.

"Well, I have to get Bella dressed and ready. You have 30 seconds to put her down and be out of this room." And then she disappeared into the bathroom.

He met my eyes. "I'm almost tempted to take you with me. I need double revenge now and there _is_ a pool downstairs…"

I laughed. "Oh yeah? You'd do that to poor, sweet, little me?"

"Sweet?" he gave me a critical look. "You?" He was beginning to lower my legs slowly, apparently planning to follow Alice's orders, but reluctant about it. "That's funny."

I tightened my arm around his neck and, before I could even think about what I was doing, put myself nose to nose with him, smiling. When I spoke I used the sexiest voice I could muster, not really thinking about it too much so I couldn't back out. "Oh believe me Edward, I'm _extremely _sweet."

Surprised, he dropped my legs quickly, but still had one arm on my back, causing me to be pushed against his chest, my feet dangling and my nose still almost brushing his. I watched with a bit of a smirk as he attempted to come up with a comeback, only to have his jaw work up and down but no noise.

"Edward! You have less than 10 seconds left!" Alice called from the bathroom.

"Yeah Edward, better hurry so you don't get in trouble." I whispered to him, my smile firmly in place as I teased. "Wouldn't want big bad Alice to come out here and whoop your ass."

He seemed to wake up with that and looked away from me and back toward the bathroom door. Alice was standing there, tapping her tow. He looked back at me where I was still nose-to-nose with him. Then he loosened his grip so I could slide to the floor. I was a little disappointed, but knew I had to do what he wanted. However, I did it nice and slowly, letting my body slide along his, and with a grace I had never before mustered. When I was firmly on my feet I stepped back, surprised by the hand that was still on my hip. I look another step back and flinched, my foot pounding. He released my hip then.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked from the door, looking peeved that Edward was still in our room.

"Just my feet." I muttered, taking a last look into Edwards's eyes before walking toward Alice. They were veiled.

She looked at me then, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I know Alice. It's okay."

I heard the door open behind me and then close a second later. I took anther step toward the bathroom, again flinching, only to jump when there was a _loud_ knock on the door.

"Alice. I need my key! It's on the floor by Bella's shoes." Called that sweet voice from the hall.

Alice hurried to where the keys lie and grabbed one before running back to the door and pulling it open. "That's not all you forgot Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"All of your clothes are in here. Do you plan to just sit in your room with none of your stuff?"

I heard him sigh and then saw him as he stepped back through the door, a hand running through his hair in the way I recognized so well. His eyes met mine again and he gave me a smile before walking past me.

"Anyways, you can't leave yet. I forgot about Bella's feet. Would you mind giving her a hand with them? Can't have her limping in the club." Alice sang, walking over to me and taking my arm.

Edward looked at us and nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I can do that."

"Great, there's cream in the bathroom. I'll do her makeup and hair while you get her walking right again." Alice said, pulling me into the bathroom, my feet screaming as I went after her. She sat me on a little chair that was placed in the middle of the floor. The bathroom was huge! I sighed when I sat down, feeling my feet pulse again. You would think they had a heart of their own with the way I was feeling mine in them. "Okay Bella; you'll have to stay still."

I just nodded as I leaned back and closed my eyes, waiting for Alice to begin to comb out my hair or to start poking at my face with bristly brushes. Instead I felt Edward's warm hand lift my foot and his thumb run across my heel. "Alice; she blistered."

My eyes shot open as I looked at him. "You're kidding!"

"No." he shook his head while he traced a white pustule on my foot. "Not bad, but there are a few small ones. I'll have to pop and cover them if you want to be dancing tonight. What shoes are you wearing?"

"Don't worry, she has no heel and her feet are well covered. I was careful about that when I bought them for her today."

I turned quickly to her. "You did what?"

"I know you hate it when I buy you stuff and that you were such a good sport about it today, but I couldn't let you get your shoes when you don't even know what your dress looks like! And you'll like them. But, I promise, I won't buy you anything tomorrow if you don't want me to!"

I sighed and turned back around as she lifted a brush from the counter. I felt a little prick on my foot and looked at Edward. "Jesus Edward! Where did you get a knife?"

"It's just a pocket knife Bella; for situations like this. Breath. It doesn't hurt." He began to move the knife back to my skin and I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to hyperventilate. Behind me I felt Alice remove the braids at the same time that I felt the prick again. I stopped breathing and tried to focus on only the little tugs on my head, trying to forget that I had feet at all. And it actually worked out rather well. Well, it did until Edward ran his finger up the center of my foot, making me laugh involuntarily. I opened my eyes to see a little smile on his lips while he watched me. "I'm sorry; your not ticklish are you Bella?"

"Of course not." I couldn't hold back the smile completely and felt my lips twitch as a result.

His smile widened. "Oh good. I'm glad." His eyes flicked up to Alice. "They don't happen to have a first aid kit in here somewhere, do they?"

"Under the sink. I'll get it." I felt a braid fall back to my shoulder only to hear a door creak open. Damn that girl was fast. How could she get across a room in less than a second? Then she was back, handing a white case to Edward.

"Thank you." He popped the case open and pulled out three tiny spot Band-Aids. I watched as he carefully placed them just right on my heel, smiling to myself. He then proceeded to lift up a little complementary bottle of cream and put some on his hands, rubbing them together to warm it. "I'll try to avoid them, but let me know if it hurts. Okay?"

"Yeah." I said, closing my eyes as he began to massage the center of my foot gently, his fingers running circles across the skin. It felt amazing and I hardly noticed when Alice began curling my hair unless she tugged it particularly hard. He moved from the center up to directly under my toes and put a little more pressure on, making me want to do nothing more but sigh, which I did, and moan, which I managed to hold in. He continued to massage around my foot, careful to avoid the bandages.

--

Approximately an hour and a half later Edward was long since gone, my hair was done in perfect, loose curls, my makeup was on, and now, all I was waiting for was Alice to finish with her own makeup. Apparently I wasn't allowed to get dress until she was ready to go. I sat on the bed, staring at the floor for with no thoughts of anything other than what I had done earlier. I was embarrassed to say the least. Could I have thrown myself at him any hard? And the whole sweet comment. _Oh god_.

Finally Alice came out, dressed perfectly in a deep maroon corset top, tight leather pants that hung extremely low on her hips, and wicked black high heels, adding almost three inches onto her height. She looked _amazing_.

"Ready to see your dress Bella?" she asked, smiling to herself as she went to the closet and pulled out the bad I had seen in the car. "Now, be prepared. It's not as long as you'd like, I know, but I have a feeling you are going to adore it."

I sighed and nodded. If I didn't like the length, the chances I would actually like it were slim to none. But then she lifted the veil, revealing a strapless dress that was a green I well knew; the exact color of Edward's eyes (pic is on my profile! I just adore it, though this particular shot makes it look like a bubble hem… ignore that). I felt myself begin to smile. She was right, it wasn't as long as I would like, but I _did_ love it. "My god Alice."

She smiled. "Yeah, I had a feeling you would like it."

I stood up, walking toward it and laying my hand on the gorgeous fabric. "It's beautiful."

"I thought so. And the color was just so perfect; I knew you wouldn't be able to say no." I saw the small smile playing on her lips. "And walking in on you guys earlier just further assured me. "

I blushed a little, but didn't say anything about that, just took the dress from her and unzipped the side. It looked like it would fit. "You amaze me Alice, you know that? I mean, first you make me try on that skimpy little dress, but then you buy something that is just so…. perfect."

She laughed, taking the dress back. "Okay, get your new bra."

I almost skipped over to the bag that I had placed on my bed and pulled out the black and silver one. I had just gotten it in place when there was a knock at the door and Alice, having put the dress and bag on the bed, pranced over and opened it without hesitation.


	11. Dinner Reservations and Bathroom Talks

"Alice are you guys anywhere near ready? Our reservations for dinner are…" Edward paused in mid-step as his eyes stopped on me who was standing panic stricken in my jeans and bra. He blinked a few times, staring at me. Finally, sense took over and he turned and walked out into the hall, pulling his sister with him. She smiled at me before closing the door. Then I could hear it from where I stood, "Alice! You don't open the door when _anyone _is half naked, Bella especially! What if it hadn't been me?"

"Calm down Edward, I knew it was you. You have a very particular knock. Anyways you've seen her in her bathing suit… and _you_ picked out that bra. It's not such a big deal." Alice replied, obviously irritated at her brother. "Now, what is it?"

"We have reservations for 6:30 for dinner. How much longer?" His tone was tight again, like he was restraining himself.

I sighed, still blushing as I grabbed the dress and hurried into the bathroom where I stripped out of my jeans. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my cheeks flared a deep red. I took a few breaths, trying to calm myself enough to return to my normal color. When my face was again its normal pale, which coincided with the closing of the door as Alice wandered back into the room, I stuck my head out of the bathroom. "I need help getting into this without messing up my hair."

She came in, pulling the dress out of the bag and unzipping it before helping me step in. When she zipped it up I found that it _was_ snug, but not in a bad way. It fell mid-thigh and the fabric was so soft and silky I found that it just felt amazing, making the length no longer matter.

"Bella." Alice said, smiling as she stared at me. "You look completely amazing! God, he'll love it."

I smiled and looked in the mirror, amazed instantly by the blend of green to my skin. The dress was simply amazing. I turned back to Alice. "So, did you really get me flat shoes?"

"Yes." She hurried out of the bathroom, clicking in her killer heels. A moment later she reappeared, a black box in her hand. "I saw them and figured you'd like them more than the others I was looking at. And I was sure they would go well with the dress and make it so that you _didn't_ break an ankle."

I smiled as she handed me to box. I was a little nervous, I must admit, just because I knew how eccentric Alice could be. But, when I removed the lid, I found a pair of black, high lace, ballerina flats. Oh yes, they would do very well indeed. I pulled one out and lifted my foot, slipping it on, not worrying about tying it just yet. "Thank you Alice, they are great."

"I'm glad you like them. Let me tie them for you." She crouched in front of me, wrapping the ribbons in perfect crosses around my leg before tying them in a cute bow just behind my knee. I put the other on my foot and she tied it in a identical fashion. When she stood I hugged her.

"You know Alice, you are the best friend anyone can have. But realize, that I _am_ going to kill you later for opening the door knowing well that I was still in my bra. Don't think I've forgotten."

She laughed as she hugged me back. "I would never think such a thing. Don't worry, I'll understand when the time comes. But for now, lets just get out of here."

We laughed as we left the bathroom and into the room to grab our purses. I placed mine on my shoulder, taking a last look at my reflection while Alice shoved some makeup into her own. I looked so different, and not in a bad way. But, even if I did love it, it just wasn't me. My bared shoulders made me a little self-conscious and the amount of leg showing was way too much for me. I sighed as Alice started walking toward the door. "You ready?"

"Well, it won't get any better. Lets go." I said, grabbing the key she had extended to me and shoving it into my purse before following her to the door. She opened it and I saw, over her shoulder, that Edward was leaned up against the wall just across from us, waiting patiently. He had on a black button-up shirt, the top buttons left undone, over a pair of dark jeans.

"Hello Edward."

"Alice." His face was tired as she looked down at his watch again. "We have to hurry if we don't want to be late."

"Don't blame us Edward. Women no longer have the option of not taking so long to get ready with all the statements against us." I laughed, as I stepped of the door behind Alice.

His eyes flicked up to me from his watch. At first they leveled on my face, a bit of a smirk at my statement. Then he seemed to notice that I wasn't wearing my classic jeans and t-shirt. His eyes rode down my body, stopping on my shoulders, carrying down my dress and onto my legs and shoes. I managed to keep most of the blush out of my cheeks as he shook himself and looked back into my eyes. "Alice didn't make such a bad choice."

"I didn't think so. I'm particularly fond of the color." This time I did blush, realizing what I had said. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"I am standing here guys." Alice said, taking my arm and leading me toward the elevator. "I would prefer it if you talked to me rather than about me. Is it really so much to ask?"

I laughed a little, tightening my grip on her arm. "Of course it is Alice. Why would we want to actually talk to such a dull and monotonous person? I would much rather talk to someone as eccentric and fresh as Edward."

"I do believe your insulting me _again_ Bella." Edward whispered from beside me before poking me gently in the side.

"I've already told you; I would never tease you Edward. I'd be too terrified of the consequences."

Alice laughed beside me as she pushed the button for the elevator. It only took a second for us all to be in and heading down toward the lobby. "So, Edward, where are we eating? My favorite I hope."

"Like I would ever make reservations anywhere else when you were here." He said.

"Where is this?" I asked, looking at my pixie like friend rather than godlike one.

"Just a really beautiful bistro that has the most amazing Italian chef," she said. "And just wait until you _see_ him. Gorgeous. And that accent. Makes me want to purr."

I laughed, "Oh really? And how is old he?"

"Not even thirty. But his food is almost as amazing as his company. He always comes out and chats with the customers as long as they aren't too busy."

"Then we'll have to be sure to kick everyone else out. You've got my interest peeked now." Our laughter rang out as the door opened again, letting us out into the foyer of the hotel where several people turned to look at us. One guys lingered for a little longer than I would have liked, but would have been worse if I hadn't had a tight grip on Alice's arm and been right beside Edward.

"Oh Bella, look at Edward. He doesn't like hearing his sister talk about guys. See the way the corner of his mouth twitches? It means he's keeping himself from saying something." Alice whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"No brother like it Alice, that's not left to just me." His voice was hard as he glanced down at us.

"Then it should be fine if Bella tells me what she thinks of him. She's not your sister." She laughed at her little trick, then she leaned into my ear. "But first, tell me what you think about _him_."

I looked the way she was to see a tall, blonde hair man staring at us as we walked. His hair was cropped short which worked surprisingly well with his strong features. The shirt he was wearing pulled tight across his chest and his arms were bulging. I smiled to myself as I looked away.

When we were outside I laughed. "Okay. Honestly? He wasn't too bad. I mean, the hair worked for him though I would really prefer to have something I could run my fingers through. But his arms were just too… steroidish, you know."

"One to ten?" Alice continued, her eyes flicking up to Edward. Her smile grew and she winked at me.

"Seven." I said, laughing before glancing up at Edward who had a very set line for his mouth. His lip was twitching a bit as he looked straight ahead. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward. Is this making you uncomfortable?"

He looked down at me, the line loosening a little and forming into a sarcastic frown. "Not at all Bella. I love listening to the girls in my life gushing over guys. Nothing quite like hearing it."

I laughed, touching his arm. "Afraid of being replaced Edward?"

His lip twitched. "Nope."

"You sure brother? You certainly don't seem to find the humor in it." Alice pointed out, a tease in her voice.

"I'm sure."

"Then it wouldn't bother you if we continued would you?" I had to smile at her after that one. Only Alice.

His jaw tightened and I saw his eyes narrow a little as he stared at a spot ahead. "Not at all."

This time we laughed together, Alice and I. It was hard to stop as we kept looking at each other, but managed to do it before the tearing up stage came.

--

--

An hour later we had finished eating and I was talking with the amazing and gorgeous Val, short for Valentino, who held absolutely nothing on Edward.

"How can you say that? There is no way that you can't dance at all Bella!" he was saying, leaning toward me with a laugh. I almost swooned at my name said with such an accent.

"It's completely true! It's like having two left feet that think they are right feet. It's absolutely terrible! If I don't break something tonight it will be more shocking then if I don't make someone else break something." I was laughing as I said it, leaning back in my chair and holding my stomach.

"Certainly this can't be true. Edward, have you witnessed this beautiful girl dancing?"

He looked up from the spot he had been staring at on the table. "Once or twice, when we were younger."

"And?" Val encouraged.

"Well, she hurt her ankle both times. Not to mention that she made three people trip over her at the same time," he sounded so tired when he said it, like we had already been to the club and he had danced like no other.

I reached over and patted his hand, laughing. "I remember that. What Edward is forgetting is that he was not only one of the ones to trip, but also the one who ended up taking me to get a cast."

He met my eyes, laughing a little. "I'll never forget the look on Carlisle face when I told him what happened. He couldn't believe that you could cause so much damage."

I laughed, looking back at Val and putting my hand just beside his, not pulling it away when my pinky rested against his. "See, I told you. And now they are dragging me off to a club so I can kill myself. Or, worse, somebody else."

"That would never be worse Bella." Alice said, leaning over toward me. "What would we do without you? I mean, we wouldn't have anyone to entertain us while she attempted to walk."

I threw my head back, laughing. I could feel the warmth of the drink still I my throat, but my arms were kind of cold in the restaurant. The air conditioning must be on. When I shivered my laugh died.

"Are you cold Bella?" Edward asked.

"A little." I admitted, rather shyly as I looked over at him. "But I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Not nearly late enough for you to disappear." Val said, touching the hand I had rested on my knee gently. I felt my skin prickle, not because it was a bad touch or anything, just because that wasn't the hand I wanted to be brushing me. I looked up into his deep, dark chocolate eyes and he smiled, removing his hand before glancing at Edward. "But if you must you must. Be sure to keep her warm Edward. Can't have this one catching cold."

I stared at him for a minute only to see his lip twitch up. He stood up and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and stood, lifting my purse over my shoulder. Alice came over and beamed up at him.

"I'll be seeing you again soon, right Alice? You know you're my favorite costumer."

"Of course you will Val! Like I could resist my love affair with your food for more than a few weeks."

He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her on each cheek before looking over at Edward and sticking out his hand. "And it was nice to meet you Edward. Any family or friend of Alice will always get special treatment when they come in here. I hope you enjoyed your food."

"It was very good. Thank you." Edward took the hand and gave it a shake before stepping next to Alice who began to tug him toward the door.

When he seemed to be out of hearing range I looked up. "How did you know?"

He laughed. "Bella, the only one who can't seem to tell is him, which is really too bad. He's a lucky guy to get such a smart and beautiful girl."

"Thank you for a wonderful time Val. I hope I'm invited back."

"I expect to see you every time you come into Seattle!" He said, laughing as he leaned down to my cheek and kissed it before whispering. "Now go get him. You look too gorgeous in that dress for words; no sense wasting it on me."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before hurrying after my friends, still smiling. When Alice saw me coming she smiled and opened the door, all but pushing Edward out. They appeared to have been watching us the entire time. Once I was by her side she pulled me out the door and smiled. "What did he say Bella?"

I shook my head. "Nothing of importance Alice."

She smiled. "Ahh, that good was it? Hmmmm. You'll have to tell me later when we aren't irritating Edward with our 'gushing'."

I laughed again and looked at her brother who was staring ahead again, no smile evident on his face. I felt my own smile fade a little. I didn't like seeing him so serious. "Edward? You know we're just teasing you, right?"

He looked over, seeming surprised that we had acknowledged him. It made me feel worse. But he smiled gently. "Of course Bella."

I let go of Alice's arm and took a step closer to him. "Then why so serious?"

He stared at me for a second, then looked at Alice. I glanced at her to. All of a sudden a phone began to ring and she opened her purse and began to chat with someone. I smiled at that convenience and looked back at Edward. He met my eyes and sighed. "I just like seeing the way guys look at you. It makes me kind of uncomfortable."

I tilted my head, trying to keep breathing normally. "Why?"

"It's like when I see someone staring at Alice. It's hard to see that you are a grown woman now, and not a high schooler still. Hard to think that you don't need to be protected from guys."

I felt a twinge of disappointment. So, he saw me as a little girl still. I sighed a little but held his gaze. "It's not like you've ever needed to protect me from guys Edward. That's always been Alice."

His eyebrows shot up. "Yes I did."

I laughed bitterly, shaking my head. "Name once!"

"When I had to threaten Mike to get him to back off when he had his camera and you were in a bathing suit and you didn't want you picture taken."

I stared at him. "That's not like this, Edward. Not what we're talking about."

"Then how about the time I had to tell him that if he didn't quit gawking at your ass I would have to remind him exactly who he was gawking at? Or the time Emmett had to stand between you and Eric when he couldn't stop staring at you when your shirt got soaked?"

This time I couldn't say anything. Had Edward really threatened Mike like that? Really? For me? I held his eyes for a second, then looked over at Alice who was still talking to someone with a very quiet tone, like she didn't want us to hear. When I looked back at him he was scanning the street.

"Alice? Is that the club up there? With the line?" he asked, nodding at a place on the opposite side of the street where a line seemed to stretch halfway down the _next _block.

She looked up, seeing what he was saying and smiling. "Yup."

I felt my jaw twitch. "How am I supposed to get in there?"

Edward gave me an odd look. "Bella, your 22. It's not like they can keep you out."

"No. I don't mean it like that. Alice and you will have no problem, but it's a new club and I know how selective bouncers can be. How am _I_ supposed to get in?" I felt my face heating at just the though. Why had this not crossed my mind before? "Oh god, how could I have not thought about this before I agreed to go?"

Edward was staring at me, his jaw open. "You're kidding. Please tell me that you are kidding."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped dead grabbing me by the shoulder. "Okay, time for a quick chat. Alice, stay here. We will be right back."

Then he pulled me back toward where we had just come from, which took less time then getting away from Val's had. He opened the door for me, and I stepped through, confused. Val came out of the kitchen at the sound of the bell, no one else in the restaurant. "Edward! Bella! Miss me so soon?"

"Actually Val, I was wondering if we could you your bathroom for a minute. Bella and I need to have a little chat and a bit of privacy for it."

The smile that was already in place grew as he looked down at me. "By all means."

Edward nodded at him. "Thanks." Then he grabbed my hand, pulling me across the dinning room to the doors. "This way."

When we made the bathrooms Edward pulled me directly into the women's door. I shook my head as he stopped me just in front of the mirrors. Inside my heart was pounding, ready to explode. I could hardly breath as I asked, "Edward, what are we doing here? What's this about?"

He spun me around, so I was facing away from him, placing me firmly in front of the full-length mirror that was on the wall, his hands on my waist. "Bella, I want you to look at yourself. From head to tow."

I met his eyes in the mirror before turning my eyes to myself and doing what he told me. I looked down from my curled hair to my new ballet flats. Then I looked back up at him. "Okay. Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't mean scan Bella. I mean _look_. You think that you are so plain while everyone around you sees what you can't. _Look_ at yourself. _See _how beautiful you are. See yourself for what you are."

At first my jaw just opened a little as I looked away from the intensity of his eyes. He was saying I was beautiful. He was trying to let me see it. I met my own eyes in the mirror, seeing the blush as it began creeping across my cheeks. I started with my hair which was only behaving because of the half of bottle of hair spray that Alice had used on it. I went to my face, my eyes that gave away what I was thinking, my cheeks that were red more often than not. I was too thin with no apparent chest unless I wore a nice enhancing bra. My legs were more bone than anything, reminding me of a chicken. What was he seeing that I wasn't?

I met his eyes again, my blush deepening. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly. "I just don't understand why you can't see it."

"I don't understand _what_ you see." I said, not taking my eyes off his face until his eyes opened again. Then I looked away quickly, staring at a spot on the floor that reflected in the mirror.

"Hey." He said softly, his hand touching my chin and making me look at his eyes again. "Don't be upset. Just look." His finger ran up my cheek and I followed it. For once, I didn't blush. "Soft skin, deep eyes, high cheeks," he traced from my eyebrow down the side of my face. "Perfect nose and lips." I watched his finger closely, not sure what else to do. It continued over my chin and down the side of my neck. "A long, thin neck, slim shoulders, strong arms, adorable hands." Here his fingers entwined with mine after running over my bare shoulder and arm. I felt my heart in my throat, pounding harder than ever before as he lifted it so the back of his fingers were on my side, just above my bottom rib, and ran it down my side to my hip while he whispered again. "Flat stomach, tiny waist, a butt that Mike fell in love with, gorgeous legs and perfect feet."

I don't when I had stopped breathing, but I took my first shaky breath as I stared at our intertwined hands.

"What about you isn't perfect Bella?" he asked in whisper as he lifted our hands and used them to push my chin up so I was looking into his eyes again. It was hard to remember to take another shaky breath as I held that gaze. "What about you would keep a guy from staring at you when you walked by? When you showed up the front door of his club? Who would ever not want to?"

I was all but completely trembling now as a chill ran down my spin. I was tracing his face like I used his, his strong jaw, gorgeous lips, up to his eyes that seemed to glow. God, he was gorgeous. I tried to hold his gaze but again was forced to pull away when I began to feel their intensity. I looked away from him and to the hem of my dress, not sure what else to do. He stepped back from where he had been, maybe an inch behind me, and I felt he loss of his heat. Then he spun me using the hand that still held mine, making me face him. Next thing I knew I was pushed against the wall, Edward's arms pinning me to it while he hovered no even an inch away anymore. I looked up at him, bewildered.

"Bella, you are not moving an inch until you look at me and say, convincingly, that you are beautiful." His face was as close as it had been earlier, when I had been teasing him. I said nothing, just stared into his face, unable to really find my voice. He sighed, his breath washing over my face and giving me a different buzz then the drink had earlier. "If you weren't so gorgeous do you think Val would have been flirting with you like that? Do you think the guy in the lobby would have been staring so blatantly? Would that guy at the mall have acted like that? Would I have had to take a step closer to you to make sure that guys didn't even think about approaching you when we were still in high school?"

I just took a breath, still not sure how to speak in the presence of such a strong force. I could smell him so well, that amazing aroma that could make me purr happily at any moment. I decided it was best just to give him what he wanted. "No."

"Why?" he asked, his eye boring into mine.

"Because I'm beautiful." I mumbled, looking away from his eyes.

He used his hand to push my cheek sideways so I was looking at him again. "What? Did you say something?"

"Because I'm beautiful." I said with a little more force, but unable to put any real conviction into my voice. It was hard to like with Edward so close to my body.

"Convince me that you believe that. Picture your soft hair. Your milk chocolate eyes that could melt any heart. Your milk skin that every guy wants to run his hands over. Your cheeks that get pink at the slightest compliment." His whisper filled my head, making me want to sigh again. "Now, what are you?"

"I'm beautiful." I said, picturing what he told me, just instead of an 'every guy' it was particular guy running his hand down my shoulders and arms and back as his lips touched the side of my neck. I held that image and his eyes when I spoke the line.

He smiled. "Say it again."

"I'm beautiful." I repeated, tilting my head up slightly so I was looking directly into his eyes.

His smile broadened and he pushed himself away from my body, leaving me cold and shivering. "And keep believing that Bella. It's true. Never forget it." His hand was still holding mine as he began to lead me to the door. "Now, are we ready to go see Alice and dance the night away?"

I just nodded weakly, trying to remember how to breath. He led us out of the bathroom and back into the main restaurant. "Thanks Val. I think that helped."

"Anytime Edward," Val said as we went past him. His eyes locked with mine and he chuckled a little at my odd expression. "Have a good night Bella."

I just nodded as I was pulled out into the warm night air by the hand. Alice was leaning against a wall in the same place when we got back, her phone back in her purse. "There you guys are! Where did you go? I've been waiting here for like ten minutes."

"Sorry Alice, Bella and I had to have a little heart-to-heart, but I think we're better now. You ready to go to the club Bella?"

"Yeah." My voice was light, almost high. It made me clear my throat and repeat myself, finally able to breath again, though my heart was still racing. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Alice raised her eyebrows and watched as Edward's hand released mine. "Okay, good. Lets go."

And I was pulled off toward the building, staring blankly at the line of people that seemed to have grown. We slowed once we were across the street and Alice glanced back, smiling. "Let's go charm a bouncer Bella."

Edward leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making her smile and nod. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her while Edward walked behind us closely. Once we were only a few yards away I saw the man in front of a door turn to us, his eyes widening as they swept over Alice and I. "Ladies."

"Hello." I said, when Alice squeezed my hand hard. I smiled and gave a little laugh next, not sure what else to do and just wanting Alice to take over. But she didn't. His smile grew as we got closer and I could feel the blush ready to burst over my cheeks.


	12. A Dance to Remember & Another to Forget

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: Posting as fast as i can so basically just... LOVE YOU GUYS! Keep enjoying and i'll keep them coming! Now, time for a nice club...**

"Hi, gorgeous

"Hi, gorgeous." I think his voice was meant to be sexy in some sort of heavy way, but it didn't work. Well, it worked in making me blush deeper as I glanced at Alice who was just smiling as she pulled me closer. When we were close enough, the man leaned down to me so he was only an inch or so from my face. "Care to come in?"

I smiled a little, completely fake, as I looked up at him. Then I had to look away again. Oh god, how did they expect me to do this? Then I felt it, the hand behind me running down the back of my arm gently, reminding me of just a few minutes ago. If Edward thought I was gorgeous, obviously I must have a little something to look at. I looked back into this large man's eyes and smiled a little wider. "Of course."

"Well, I'm afraid there is a price," he whispered to me, a sick smile streaking his face.

"Oh, and what would that be?" My voice didn't give away the sickness that was rising in my throat. Oh god, this man was positively sickening. I focused on the hand that was still lying lightly on my back. Edward believed I could do this. That's all I needed - Edward to believe in me.

"How about a kiss, sweetheart?" I could smell the cigarettes on his breath, making me want to gag.

I managed to suppress the urge to vomit and just leaned forward so that my lips were at his ear, figuring it was the only way to get away from his rank smell. "Is that so required, honey?" I whispered, blowing lightly across his skin like I did to Edward. "I mean, why would any guy like you want such a simple thing? Might make the other girls think they could get away with a simple peck on the cheek. No need to lower your standards on my behalf. How about this?" Here I giggled lightly, dropping my head for a moment and letting my breath sweep over his neck before I placed a single kiss on his gland. "Let us in, and I'll go in there and find a girl more beautiful and send her your way, telling her what a great guy you are. You get more than you would with me."

His breath was deep, washing across my bare shoulder and making me grimace. "Okay, honey. You send a girl my way. But if I don't find one in twenty minutes, when I get off my shift, I get to come find you and take more than a little kiss."

I closed my eyes, shivering. "Deal," I said before placing another little kiss on his neck and leaning away. "Twenty minutes."

He smiled sickeningly and opened the door for us to walk through, Alice lacing her arm through mine. We were hit with a wall of sound that seemed to make me vibrate to my very core. The beat made me relax a little. How hard could it be to find a drunk girl here that was desperate enough to go and dig her claws into the bouncer? Alice leaned over. "Great job! What did you tell him? What's this about twenty minutes?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head as we walked into the crowded room filled with tons of bodies gyrating together to the provocative beat. I turned to look at her. "Listen, you go dance. I have to go find a someone."

That made her look completely confused. "Who?"

"I don't know yet. Just trust me. I'll find you guys eventually. Go have fun."

"I don't think so. You aren't leaving my sight in here Bella." Edward whispered in my ear from behind, his sensually velvet like voice washing over me.

I turned my head, my eyes closed as I tried to remember exactly how to breathe. "Don't worry, Edward. It will take me ten minutes tops. If you're so worried, meet me right here in fifteen? Okay? I have to do this alone." That wasn't a lie either, if I had Edward with me girls would be flocking, but who would want to go after that sleazy bouncer after they had laid eyes on this beauty? "Just trust me."

"Okay. Here. In fifteen minutes. If you aren't here, I am not going to move from your side again. Bella, you don't know what the guys can be like here. Just… be careful." He was breathing directly into my ear, making me not want to leave at all. But I had to.

"Okay." I gave Alice's arm one last squeeze before heading off, looking around. I saw there was a bar on the opposite side of the room, lit in a neon glow. I headed toward it, avoiding the giant mass of people that were dancing in the center of the massive hall. I hurried, glad I was in flats and wouldn't have to deal with almost tripping every few seconds. I made it, but it took almost five minutes, leaving me with only ten to get back, fifteen to get the chosen girl outside.

I scanned the bar and tables around. There seemed to be a few possibilities of single women. I decided to start with the one leaning against the bar, looking rather annoyed. She had just gulped down a shot of something green and her eyes flared. When I approached her, I decided it was best to do it carefully. "Might I ask what you are drinking? I'm not entirely sure what's good."

"Never been drinking before honey?" she slurred, looking at me. I scanned her face closely. She could easily be considered beautiful with her high cheekbones and long body.

"No. And I need one now. See, there's this guy that I know - the bouncer, actually. He's such a sweetheart and is completely broken-hearted right now." I tried to sound as mopey as possible. "His girlfriend broke his heart, and he just can't seem to get over it. He's such a great guy, but no one else seems to be taking an interest. But I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about this."

She gave me a shaky look, like she was about to fall over. "Well, that's not true. But lets get you something to drink, huh?"

I sighed and looked at her. "Maybe that's not such a good idea after all. I don't want to take a chance of getting drunk and stop looking out of someone that might be his type. I have been scanning for what feels like hours and I still can't find someone. It would probably be better to stay sober for now, at least."

She nodded. "I understand completely."

She didn't get it. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Sorry for just kind of coming over and dropping that on you like that." I began to walk away, searching the others at the bar. I would have to be careful and not use the same act twice. When I saw another girl leaning against the wall, her tall thin frame clad in leather. I started over. "Hello."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you alone here?"

"Yeah," she looked kind of embarrassed about this and lifted a glass in her hand to her lips. "I wasn't supposed to be, but I am."

I nodded. "Do you mind me standing with you so I don't feel so completely alone? I mean, I've got ten or so minutes before my friend is supposed to be here."

She smiled. "Not at all. Who's your friend."

Yes! Bait was taken. "He's this really great guy I know. A complete sweetheart. He just went through a rather harsh breakup. He's the bouncer here, actually. He wanted some company tonight, and I decided that taking him in here and dancing would be nice. Don't get me wrong, it's not like that, but he just needs someone right now. I've been trying to keep my eyes open for someone that is his type but it seems like such a hopeless search. Like no one is good enough." Damn even I have to admit that was pretty good. "You know?"

Her face was concerned as she nodded. "It's never good going through a bad breakup. I'm just here so my friends will stop bitching at me to get out. I was just beginning to wonder if it would better to just leave rather than stand here alone when you came over."

I looked at her, tilting my head. "You're single?"

"Yeah." Her nod was glum. "And believe me, I'm feeling it. I haven't had sex in, like, three months. I'm going out of my mind!" Her eyes flicked to me.

I smiled. "Would you like to meet him? You may be able to help one another."

A smile appeared on her lips, making her face light up. "Really?"

"Oh, yes." I said, reaching out my hand. She set down her glass and took it. I pulled her quickly away from the bar and toward the entrance. I had about five minutes before his shift was over. Edward was probably already waiting for me by the door. I hurried on, trying not to think about him as we came into view of the door. I had been right, he was leaning against a wall, scanning the crowd. He saw me, my hand in the grip of the girl. I shook my head swiftly at him before going right past him. I opened the door slowly, poking my head out. The guy turned his head, looking at me.

"Hello."

"I've got someone for you to meet," I said, pushing the door open a little further and pulling the nervous-looking girl with me. When she saw him, her eyes got wide and a beautiful smile appeared on her face as she looked him over. Okay, I guess our taste is from matching.

She took a step forward and stuck out her hand. "I'm Ginger."

He took it, smiling at me before shaking it gently. "Bear."

I laughed to myself as I turned around and went back inside. "It was nice to meet you, Ginger. My name is Bella, by the way. I'll see you around."

Edward was waiting not even a foot from the door, still leaning against a wall, when I stepped back inside. "Do I want to know what that was about?"

"Sometimes it's better not to ask." I said, blushing a little as I looked out to the dance floor. I couldn't see Alice. "Where did your sister go?"

"Some guy swept her away."

I raised my eyebrows. "So it's alright for her to go off and dance with 'some guy' but I can't go search for something without being told to meet you back here in fifteen minutes?"

He shrugged. "When I spoke up to Alice, she jammed her heel into my foot. I wasn't really in the mood to chase her down, oddly enough."

My face fell a bit as I walked over to where he was leaning against the wall. I had been wondering about why he hadn't been moving toward me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It hurt like hell, but I can't really feel it anymore." With that he stood up straight and took a step closer to me. "Now, let's go out there, and try to find Alice so we can keep an eye on her."

"That means we'll have to dance, doesn't it?" I asked, looking at him as sadly as I could. I didn't like the idea of tripping my way across the floor like I was so good at. "Edward, you've seen me dance! I can't, plain and simple. It is completely impossible for me to move my feet to any sort of rhythm without tripping myself or someone else. Please don't force me to embarrass myself like that. Please?"

He laughed. "Bella, you're dancing. We didn't pull you here so you could stand back and watch. And you don't have to worry. You never hurt yourself when you danced with me before, if you remember correctly. I never let you fall. Just dance for a little while, and Alice will have no reason to complain later. And you know she'll see you out here soon enough anyways. Why not just get it over with?"

I sighed, shaking my head as I tried to come up with an argument. He took the moment to grab my arm and tug me behind out toward the crowd. You know, its amazing how well ballet flats go with almost any outfit. But what's even more amazing is the way that, no matter how hard you dig you feet down, they slide incredibly easily over the floor. When we hit the wall of bodies, I stopped trying to stop and focused only on not running into anyone as they danced around me. I watched the way they all danced together, the way that some simply ground up against one another while others twirled around each other, like they were in a similar, sexy orbit. It was incredibly devastating to watch so many people dancing with such grace and appeal while I would just be stumbling around. He kept pulling me deeper and deeper in to the crowd, making me feel more and more hopeless as I saw more and more people. Finally, he stopped and turned to me as the dj started a new song with a strong bass beat that seemed to pass through me in waves.

He leaned down to my ear. "Okay, she's right there. Now just have fun, Bells! Try to enjoy yourself. Don't think about how you look when you dance, just how you feel. If you really feel awkward, try something else, no matter how odd it seems to you. Try any move, and eventually you'll find your niche."

I had to laugh at that. "Edward, only you would use the word niche while we were standing in the middle of hundreds of dancing people."

He smiled as he pulled away and gave a little bow, as if he was extremely proud of himself, then he offered me his hand. I was hesitant, but took it, listening to the music to try to find the rhythm I wanted to follow. He didn't give me a chance to decide, just spun me quickly instead so I ended up pulled right into his arms, hitting his chest hard. I could feel him laughing under me, his chest vibrating. I looked up at him to see that he had indeed found his little trick funny. Oh, there was no way he would get away with that.

I smiled sweetly, as if I saw the humor in it before taking a step back and beginning to dance like I had seen a girl doing on our way in. My hips just swayed back in forth at first as I tried to pull up the courage to let myself do this, as I hoped not to trip. As if seeing my hesitance, Edward placed a hand lightly on my waist, letting me know he would catch me. I didn't look at him as I started to pull up the moves, swaying my body in time with the music, feeling the beat blast through me. I took a deep breath and let the music take over, relaxing as my shoulders worked against my body, my arms raising a little as I moved slowly, actually liking the feel.

When I opened my eyes Edward was staring down at me while he danced as well, working his own body with the music. He had a little smile on his face as he leaned down. "See, not so hard. You look great, and you're relaxed. That's all dancing is."

I nodded, beginning to think of ways to exact my revenge for his move earlier. Not much came to mind. I could do what I had done earlier again, but that didn't seem like the right move at the moment. I had to make him uncomfortable. I had to… I felt the moment the idea hit. I knew EXACTLY what to do. But I needed Alice. I turned my head, searching for her and finally spotting her, rubbing up against a guy who looked like he was about to explode as he looked down at her. I looked back at Edward who was still staring at me and held up a finger. "I'll be right back. I'm stealing Alice."

He nodded, letting my hip go as I hurried a few feet away and grabbed her wrist. She turned to me, smiling. "Bella!"

I leaned in to her ear, making her stop dancing while she listened. "Want to help me torture you brother and make him uncomfortable to an extreme?"

She smiled like no other at that, "Has there ever been anything I've wanted more? Please tell me this involves you making him blush again. What's the plan?"

I laughed a little in her ear. "Just come and dance with me for now. You'll see. Go with it."

"Okay." She took a tight hold of my hand and followed me with a little nod to the guy that had been dancing with her. I led us back to Edward who was smiling at a girl as he shook his head before nodding at the two of us. The girl turned around, he eyes locking with mine. I smiled at her, adding a bit of smug that only a girl would recognize. Alice laughed a little behind me as she sighed and tossed her long hair over shoulder before walking away.

When we standing right in front of him, I took Alice's other hand and we started to dance together, laughing before we released each other and turned to Edward, allowing him into the group. With Alice there, dancing happily the same way I was, I felt a good boost of confidence. I let my body work itself, not really caring what I was doing, just having a good time. Edward grabbed my hand at one point and spun me around once, making us all laugh. He did the same to Alice a minute later, making me clap as I kept dancing, smiling. A few songs had passed, and Alice gave me a look, asking when I was going to make my move. I just smiled back and winked. She shook her head and kept dancing.

Edward took my hand again gave me a spin, then another. That's when it happened. My foot slipped and I almost went down when his arms went around me, lifting me up and keeping me off the floor. I took a deep breath, looking into his eyes and smiling. "And I was doing so well."

He stood up straight, not seeming to notice when I laid my hands on his shoulders. He laughed. "It was only a matter of time. I'm just sorry that I'm the one who caused it."

I started dancing again, keeping my hands on his shoulder. "Never be sorry, Edward."

He cocked his head, but started to dance with me, one hand staying on my lower back while the other held my hip and swayed with me. A new song started with a deep, haunting melody and I recognized it as an Evanescence remix, meaning it was faster. I closed my eyes and felt the beat, curling my hands up around his neck, swaying my hips and letting my curls bounce. He never stopped dancing as I did this, but when I opened my eyes finally he had his own nearly closed as he looked down at me. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye, dancing with a different guy, a smile on her lips when she looked over.

The song changed, but I never moved or changed and neither did he. We just kept dancing as the world moved around us, our bodies all but moving completely as one. I stopped listening to the music completely after a few minutes, not really caring anymore, and then I remembered what I had been doing this for. It no longer seemed important to get revenge. I was happy to stay in our own little world, dancing to a different music that no one else seemed to hear. Edward decided he had different ideas though. Only moments after I had thought about the absolute perfection of the times, he seemed to wake up, gave me the fastest spin I had ever encountered, or maybe it just felt that way… either way, it surprised me.

I almost tripped on my own feet, 'almost' being the key word. As he stopped me, his hand returning to my hip. My head was spinning as I tried to focus on him. He had my favorite grin in firm place as he looked down at me, that sweet look. I sighed and punched his arm gently. "That was a wakeup I hadn't been ready for. Mind warning me next time?"

"Where were you?" his voice was little more than whisper, but I heard it.

"I'm not sure. But I certainly didn't mind. It was nice there, and I certainly wasn't stumbling around a dance floor," I mumbled just as the music started again. Of course that was more like 2/3 lie and the only true part was that it had been really nice there. I felt a twinge of guilt for not telling him, but that wasn't an option at the moment. "But you looked about as far away I did. What made you wake up?"

"Alice jabbed her elbow into my side," he muttered, glancing over at his sister who was again dancing with a guy. I had to laugh at that. His eyes came back to mine. "How about we go get something to drink. I need to get my energy back. Sound good?"

I nodded, and we started off the dance floor, Edward pointing me in the direction that we had to go. I led the way, latching onto his hand and weaving my way through the people, searching for the end to the mass of bodies that were still moving in millions of different ways to the same beat. Dancing was an amazing thing when you could actually do it. It kind of makes your ego deflate when you can't, and you're in a club where everyone else just happens to be able to.

I think I was walking in a straight line, but at the same time it was hard to tell as I pushed my way through people. After a few minutes I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Edward pulled me back to his chest, which was shaking with his laughter. "Bella, maybe you should let me lead the way."

I looked up at him and was about to agree when the music changed again and a ripple went across the crowd. I smiled and shook my head before the first line of the song rang, I managed to keep from singing along and just started to dance like I had at first, which seemed to amuse Edward even more. He still had his arms around me as I swayed, my body all but pressed to his. It only took a moment for him to release me and spin me so I was facing him. He danced with me, his body looking so good it was a sin. If I didn't touch him soon I was going to explode. So, I did. I just reached out and used him like a center point, pushing my hands against his chest as I danced, closing my eyes and just giving in to the music again.

When the songs stopped, my breath was coming fast, having pushed myself harder and harder. The crazy part was I had been so comfortable doing it, so normal with my hands above my head while I had moved my entire body in a way that couldn't have looked completely terrible. At least, not by the looks the girls were giving me when I had ran my hands over Edward. Oh yes, they did not like that.

I looked up Edward with that to see that he was smiling at me while he reached out his hand. I took it, preparing myself to possibly be tricked again, but finding that he just pulled me toward the right, his eyes on a focus point in that direction. It only took a minute to break free of the crowd and see the bar. I smiled happily and stepped up by his side, not releasing his hand and noticing that he didn't loosen his grip on mine either. "What would you like, Bella?"

"I don't know," I said, looking up at him. "Something good?"

He laughed and nodded, looking behind the bar at the shelves of alcohol. When the bartender walked over, leaning over the bar toward Edward so that her already super low-cut shirt seemed to have disappeared, and he had a nice view. He didn't even seem to notice. "Can you make an Alien Secretion?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Whatever you want."

"Okay, she'll have an Alien Secretion, and I just want a Fat Tire." He was still scanning the wall, as if looking for something.

I stepped a little closer to him. "What's an Alien Secretion? It doesn't sound very… appealing."

He laughed. "Don't worry, Bells. It's good. Alice drinks them like water. I think you'll like it."

"As long as you think so," I said, looking back out at the crowd, which seemed to have grown since we had walked in.

"Hey, if you don't want it, I'll go give it to someone else. It's okay," he said, shaking my hand a little. Oh, he thought I was being sarcastic. I looked at him and shook my head, not saying anything about the fact he had misread me. He smiled in return and motioned to a seat at the bar.

I was just about to take it when a guy walked over. I was no longer holding onto Edwards hand, and it must have seemed like I was alone or something because he stopped right in front of me. "Hey, care to dance?"

I glanced at Edward who was just about to hand me my drink. The guy followed my eyes and he smiled at Edward as I took the highball glass from his hand. It was filled with a weird looking green liquid. I understood the name then. Edwards eyes held the guy's before they flicked to me. I lifted my glass to him and took a sip. It was sweet and had a melon-y taste to it. I liked it.

"Wow, this is really good," I said, taking another sip before looking back at the guy still standing in front of me. I glanced at Edward again, and he shrugged, and smiled encouragingly though his eyes didn't hold the same look. I sighed and looked at him. "Just let me finish my drink."

He beamed and took a seat next to me, trying to look at ease as he leaned back against the bar, but instead looking rather uncomfortable. I shook my head, and looked back at Edward. He leaned toward me after taking a sip of his beer. "You know, your dancing has greatly improved since we danced last. What happened?"

I smiled a little. "Alice has pulled me to so many clubs its insane. I always feel retarded though and usually only dance for a few minutes before going to find a comfortable place to sit while Alice goes wild and has fun. I guess all it takes is the right partner." I raised my glass to him again. "Cheers."

He smiled and lifted his beer as well before we both took a sip. I had already finished about half my glass. I leaned toward Edward, beckoning his ear to me. When I had my cheek right up against his I said, in my lowest voice possible, "After one song, please come and save me."

He chuckled a little before purring, "Whatever you want, Bella."

I shivered as I pulled back and lifted my glass, taking a big sip which left me with only about one left before I would have to go out onto the dance floor and dance with this guy. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't bad looking or anything, but he wasn't Edward. I sighed, feeling the buzz beginning to kick in - like a little numbness on the edge of my thoughts - just before I took my last sip. The guy was in front of me again as if he had been watching and waiting, which it was quite possible that he had. I had been kind of caught up watching Edward nurse his beer. I smiled at him and told him to the lead the way. He smiled and began walking to the mass of people. I leaned to Edward and put my lips to his ear. "Please, Edward. One song." Then I blew ever so sweetly on his neck, acting innocent as he shivered again. "What's wrong?"

He growled in my ear, but I could tell that it was good-natured and stood, following the guy as he led me to the floor. When I was by his side, he took my hand, making me shiver a bit, and he pulled me just a few paces into the mob before turning to me just as a new song started. The guy was five or so inches taller than me with deep black hair, obviously died, and brown eyes. This was not who I wanted to dance with.

"I'm Mark, by the way," he said, smiling down at me.

"Bella," I said, beginning to sway my hips a bit. Maybe if I closed my eyes and forgot that I wasn't dancing with Edward it would go faster. He dashed those hopes pretty quickly as he stepped close, within two inches of me, and wrapped his arms around my hips. I wanted to kick him, I really did, but at the same time I had agreed to a dance. I kept my eyes closed and just danced a little to the beat, hardly able to block out the feeling of him so close.

When the song ended, I opened my eyes, waiting for Edward to appear. He didn't. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him while I was asking him for a favor. But it didn't seem like Edward to get back by leaving me with this guy. He had said earlier that it was hard not to protect me from guys.

"You know, you are absolutely gorgeous," Mark whispered in my ear, making me aware that he was closer now, completely pressed against me. I sighed and my eyes spun around the crowd, searching for the tousled bronze hair. He heard my sigh. "Oh, don't tell me that you don't know that. You are a temptress. I can feel it."

Oh, I could feel something, too, and it wasn't what I wanted to. I tried to push him away a little bit, so I didn't feel that particular thing, only to find that I really couldn't. Not only was the bit of alcohol in my system taking away from my strength, but he was a rather solid guy. I tried to push again, but he just tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him. "Oh, take it as a compliment, babe."

"Please let me go," I said, pushing again.

He made me keep swaying, and I was beginning to panic. What was with me attracting assholes today? "Baby, I saw the way you were talking to him. I know what you want, and if he won't give it to you, I will."

My throat tightened, and my anger began to build, towering over the buzz and basically putting it out. I pushed again, as hard as I could, but I have never been a particularly strong person. "I'm not your baby, and if you honestly think that's what I'm after, you are greatly mistaken. The only thing that I want is for you to let me go. Now."

He chuckled in my ear again and ground his hips against mine. "Playing hard to get, are we?"

I growled at him and pushed with all of my strength against his chest. "I'm not playing at anything. I want you to let me go. I'm not looking for anything you want to give."

"Every girl is looking for what I want to give, babe," he whispered, his hand leaving my waist and grabbing my ass while he continued to grind against me. "Feel that? That's exactly what I want to give you."

I only pushed against him harder. I looked around to see that no one was paying us the slightest attention; they just thought we were dancing. Oh god, Edward. Where are you?

"Bella?" His voice ran across my skin like a hand, like the touch I so wanted. I knew he was behind me, which also told me that he had a clear view of what was going on around my rear, an embarrassing point to say the least. But no amount of embarrassment could trump my relief. I sighed and pushed against Mark's chest again, wanting to get away even more now, so I could hide behind Edward. He suddenly seemed ten times the protector he had been when we were younger, an odd idea, all considered. Shouldn't I have relied on him more then, when I was still practically a child, when compared to me now, being a woman? I thought back as I struggled and could not remember one time that I had had such a strong urge to bury my head between his shoulder blades, to hide.

"Let me go!" I said again, pushing. Mark looked over my shoulder, more like at Edward, before releasing me. I stumbled back, hitting something hard as I tried to keep my balance. An arm encircled my waist and pulled me back till I was against his chest. I laid my head against him, breathing in his familiar scent and trying to calm my heart and lungs, neither of which wanted to cooperate.

"Hey, man. You can't blame me for wanting to give her the attention you obviously weren't. No guy that really wants her would have let her dance with someone else."

Edward's arms tightened on me. "There is nothing you can give this girl that she would want that I couldn't do for her ten times better."

He defended against the wrong part. "Girl? Look at her; that is not a girl."

I could hear his heart just below my ear, a quick pound that I had never heard before. Edward was really mad. I tightened my grip on him, wanting to calm him down, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked up. "It's not worth it."

He didn't look back down at me, just held Mike's eyes. And, for the second time today, I felt it. The power he was exuding was intense, sending a chill through me - though, I must admit, not exactly a bad one. He looked like he war ready to fight, and I couldn't let him though I had no doubt he would win. Edward had a heart and would be regretting it tomorrow, no matter how much the guy deserved it. I wouldn't let him torture himself. So I reached up slowly, cautiously, and touched his cheek, rubbing my thumb over his high cheekbone. He looked down, the anger melting away as he met my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I smiled, glad to have him back. "I'm fine, Edward."

He closed his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath, and let it out slowly, relaxing. When he opened his eyes he looked at me before taking my hand and leading me away from the repulsive Mark.


	13. Comfortable Walks and Strawberries

When we emerged from the crowd I found that my breath was coming at a fairly normal rate again

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**AN: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get the next chapter up guys! But here it is! And at ten THOUSAND words! Nice and long! Remember that the faster you review the fast I put them out! Okay, not to the story…**

When we emerged from the crowd, I found that my breath was coming at a fairly normal rate again. He turned to me and hugged me. "God, I couldn't find you and I kept searching. You really scared me, and when I saw him on you like that…" He let out a heavy breath which washed down to me. "I almost lost it. Do you see now? Why I don't want guys looking at you?"

I swallowed hard, not sure what to say. He had been looking for me. He hadn't abandoned me there for no reason. I had scared him as well. "I'm sorry."

He tightened around me before lifting my face and laughing. "You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. You can't help the fact that you are beautiful any more than what guys think. I just wish you didn't have to see it. And twice in one day, no less. Do you want to leave?"

I honestly didn't know. "Do you want to stay?"

He shook his head. "Not after that."

"Then let's go." I took his hand again, and we started walking to the front of the room. I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I didn't expect Alice to answer, but she did.

"Hello?!"

"Alice! It's Bella. Edward and I are heading out. We'll see you back at the hotel."

"Okay girl, _have fun_!" She sang out the last part, laughing as she hung up.

"Wishful thinking, Alice," I said under my breath, shutting my phone.

"What?"

I looked up, surprised he could even tell I had said something, much less have heard my voice. "Nothing. Let's go."

He smiled, nodding, and tightened his grip on my hand as he tugged me forward a little more quickly, the door in sight.

When we finally emerged into the night air, I felt so relieved, like we had been running from something and finally lost it. An odd feeling, to say the least. But neither of us said anything as we started back toward the hotel, no longer walking quickly, just relaxed. The night had gotten chilly, a cold breeze sweeping down the street, making most people slip on sweaters or duck into the few shops still open.

I finally looked up at him. I'm not sure why it was so difficult to say, but there's no denying that it was. "Thank you Edward." His eyes met mine, a bewildered look on his face. "It's the second time you've saved me today." I admitted, blushing a bit. "And from basically the same thing. Thank you for that."

He stopped and stared at me. "Bella…" I smiled as sweetly as I could, loving the moment. He looked almost lost, like he couldn't find a way to reply. Not that there really was one. What do you say to 'thank you' when 'your welcome' isn't quite enough?

"There's nothing for you to say, Edward. It's true. Just… accept it. Thank you." I shivered as the wind lifted. "I owe you a lot."

He shook his head. "You owe me nothing. I… shouldn't have let you dance with him, anyways. Now, come on, its getting chilly out here." He started walking again, pulling me under his arm so I would be warmer. "Is there anywhere you want to stop before we head back?"

"No, I'm good." And that was beyond true. I fit so perfectly under his arm and into his side. Just like I always had.

--

It was snowing when we all walked out of the theater and I was _cold_. How Alice had gotten me to wear the tank top I'm still not sure, but I was cursing her now. Why hadn't I at least brought a sweater or something? I just stared out the long window, glaring at the white flakes while the others ran to a store in the mall to get Esme a gift for her birthday. They had begged me to come with them, but - prepare for my extreme logic here - I was much more content shivering in front of the window while I willed the snow away. The worst part of the snow was, simply put, the damnable timing. I had to get halfway up a street where no cars could go to get to the store at which I had preordered the gift I wanted to give Esme.

"Bella, you ready?" Edward's voice was just as smooth and perfect as normal. None of this chattering jaw nonsense for him.

"Why not?" I sighed and turned. "Where are the others?"

"Alice decided she and Emmett had to get something. We're meeting in forty minutes at the restaurant, Angelino's. I'm going to take you. I suppose there was logic in bringing two cars after all." He nodded his head toward the door but noticed my reluctance a moment before he noticed by bare arms. "Bella, don't tell me you didn't bring a coat."

"Alice said very specifically that I wouldn't need one." I muttered. "She's never been wrong before."

He laughed, a little smile on his lips at the thought that his sister had screwed up. "No, she never has."

"Well, it was the worst thing she could have gotten wrong." I said, a little irritated, heading toward the door. The wind slapped me in the face, making my eyes burn as I stepped out of the safety of the building. I squinted and tilted my eyes down until I could hardly see at all. I took a few steps, grimacing at the sting of my skin and just wanting to get to the car as fast as possible without slipping. The only good thing about heavy snowfall like this was that if I _did_ slip or fall, no one that was outside a two-foot radius of me would see.

"Bella, I was just teasing," Edward said over the wind, which was surprisingly making little noise. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me back to his side. I glanced up at him as he tucked me into his coat with him. I felt instantly contented despite the fact that I _knew_ my face - or nose more specifically - was swollen and red, my teeth were chattering together, and my eyes were little more than slits. He was warm, and I seemed to fit into his side perfectly. "Better?"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"Good," he smiled back before he started heading out toward the parking lot. Being tucked into his side made it a pleasant walk. Not only was I warm and comfortable, I couldn't slip with him holding me so securely. I watched him more than where we were going. The ice was sweeping past him, and he didn't seem to find it cold at all. Of course, no ice would ever dare hit Edward in the eye like it did to me so frequently.

We didn't hurry, just walked as if it was a completely normal day. Which, I suppose, it was; snow was no stranger to Washington. But I was sure on a normal day, I would be bundled in my own coat while he laughed at me, not held under his coat while we walked to his car. Even with our not-too-quick pace we reached the Volvo too soon. He opened the door for me before removing his arm so I could climb in. The wind seemed to blow extra hard at that moment just so I would become instantly chilled again.

Once I was in, he closed the door and walked around the nose of the car to the opposite side where he took his seat, keys already in hand. The first thing he did once the motor was rumbling quietly was crank the heat up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sounded normal but he was staring out the window, watching the snow with an odd look on his face. Was he nervous about driving in the snow? I had never seen him worried about anything having to do with his car unless it had to do with the mechanic that would be tuning it up. When he turned to look at me, I knew I had my eyebrows pulled down, my confusion written on my face. The look disappeared instantly, and he just backed out of the nearly empty parking lot. Apparently, most people hadn't been in the theater when it started to snow and had been smart enough to leave.

We drove in silence, as was usual for us. We both had an adoration for music, but it was never really needed on our drives. Silence was something that didn't bother either of us when we were alone because it was never awkward or empty - just comfortable. He glanced over once or twice, as if he expected to see something, but I would just stop staring at him from out of the corner of my eyes and pretend to be scowling at the snow again.

When we arrived at the parking lot for the street mall, Edward decided to go underground, so his car didn't get buried if the heavens continued to drop bucket after bucket of snow down. I climbed out of the car slowly, looking around the mostly empty garage and sighing. _It's a good thing I love you, Esme._ It was cold in here, too, and the wind was only a little better as it swept down from the main level. I saw the elevator and started heading toward it, glancing back at Edward who was only now getting out of the car.

"You've never been so slow, Edward," I called out as I pushed the button, teasing him as he reached the back of the car.

"Slow? I don't believe _you_ should be calling me slow, Bells."

"Is that an insult, Edward?" I gasped. He wasn't even halfway across the garage, and I heard the door open behind me. Turning, I stepped through the door and into the small box. I turned back to hold the door for him when the impact came. His arms flung around me as he dove, sending us both to the back wall. I screamed, too shocked to hold it in, and wrapped my arms around his neck. The doors slid shut.

"Slow?" He was laughing.

I took a deep breath and leaned my head down, my forehead leaning against his chest. "Jesus Christ, Edward!"

He laughed a little harder, the chuckle sounding in his chest. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I was still breathing hard, my chest pushing against his as we stayed pushed against the back wall. The tiny area of the elevator would have been enough to envelope me in his smell. Now with my head right against him, it was thick and amazing, making my heart beat faster, rather than the usual calm. He was so close and still had his arms around me. I managed to sputter, "Of course not."

"Oh, Bella." His laugh echoed threw my mind, making my heart almost stop at the whisper of my name. I looked up, lifting my head from his chest. He lifted a hand from my side and touched my cheek gently. "You never have been very good at lying."

I just stared at him, my eyes locked on that little smile, those perfect lips. I just wanted him to lean down a little, get his face close enough to mine. "Am I? I think I've done pretty well before."

"Oh yeah? What did you lie about before?"

"Well-" I started, but I shook my head, pulling my eyes up to his. I was going to say 'you'. "I'm not gonna tell you. It would ruin it."

His smile grew, and he got a little closer. "You can't do that to me, Bella. You at least have to tell me _something_."

"No, I don't." Inside I felt an incredible urge to, though. I didn't want to make him unhappy. I managed to bite that down though. "Maybe someday though."

"Someday like when?"

"Like someday when I can't stop myself anymore." My nonchalance was impeccable. "But, until that happens, you'll just have to wonder."

He chuckled. "Do I at least get a hint?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head and controlling my breath well. If I stopped, I was sure to hyperventilate and faint. That was not what I needed right now. I looked past his ear for a minute, hoping that not looking at him would help, but that only served to make me feel him more. The hardness of his body against mine. That heaviness of his hand on my side while the other was on my shoulder now. I took in a slow, deep breath, feeling a bit dizzy.

"I know you want to tell me." His whisper was so sexy I had to close my eyes to keep in control. Why did he have to be so… perfect? Just a little flaw would be nice. Something that I could use against him. I mean, he wasn't even ticklish! WHO ISN'T TICKLISH?? I opened my eyes and looked at him, knowing he was right. I did want to tell him. He seemed to sense this and leaned down. "Tell me."

I couldn't, but I leaned up a little anyways. I had to do something. But, when I reached his ear, I had nothing. I just sighed, and he _froze_. His entire body went stiff around me, like something had just hit him. It took me a minute to realize what it had been. I leaned a little closer to his neck and blew gently across it. He stiffened further, his head turning so I couldn't get to him again.

"Not nice."

I laughed. "I can't always be nice Edward."

"Yes you can. That's just who you are Bella."

I had to laugh again. "No, I'm far from this angel you depict me as."

"You are no less than her," he whispered. I took in a deep breath and was about to say something back when the door slid open behind him. He didn't move for a second, giving me a look before stepping back and looking at the woman standing in the door with a kind smile. "Going up, ma'am?"

She nodded curtly as she stepped in, and Edward pushed the button. Obviously, she believed we had been doing something bad, not just talking. Too bad she was wrong. The elevator moved for the first time since I had been pushed back against the wall, and I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on something other than the smell that was still enticing my nostrils. When the elevator made a dinging noise, I opened them again and followed the woman out into the snow. I didn't even feel the cold for a second before I was again pulled into Edwards side and coat.

"You're going to tell me eventually, right?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Eventually," I agreed, leaning in to him and glaring at the snow as we began to walk down the white street. It was a few blocks up and we were in no hurry as we walked. His warmth enough to keep us both happy.

--

The walk was brief. Just me cuddling up to his side and silence. It was so simple, yet so absolutely beyond perfect. I loved the feel of him so close again, and I felt exactly how much I had missed him. What was I going to do when he had to leave again? How would I live without him again? No, I couldn't think about that. I had a month to make him fall in love with me… Oh god, I was turning into Alice. Just what I needed.

The man standing in front of the main entrance of the hotel smiled and opened the door. "Good evening."

We both returned his greeting and went inside, the lobby mostly empty. The same receptionist was standing there though, scanning Edward again despite the fact that I was right there, tucked into him. I wanted to growl at her as we got closer, and she just kept running her eyes up his body. In the end I decided to make another little exaggeration. "So, how long do you think we'll have?"

"Until Alice gets back and takes you away, you mean?"

I laughed, my eyes glancing a little at the girl again whose eyes seemed to have noticed me. "Exactly what I mean."

"I think we'll have a few hours, at least. She's always been a partier." He leaned down a little and quietly asked, "Think that will be enough for one of our talks?"

I laughed a little, seeing the perfect line instantly. "A few hours has never been enough, but we'll have to make due. Who knows, maybe she won't try to steal me this time."

She wasn't even looking anymore as we reached the elevator. The look on her face was completely irritated. It made me smile to myself. When had I become so mean? I mean, I couldn't really get mad at her for checking out the gorgeous boy beside me, could I? I did the same thing on a regular basis. And yet, here I was smiling when I dashed her hopes of being with him - despite the fact that she had a better chance with him than I ever did.

"You have a point." His finger hit the button of the elevator just as somebody else stepped up behind us. I glanced over my shoulder to see a guy, maybe around twenty-five with thick black hair and pale blue eyes. He smiled at me, and I nodded in return before looking forward again. "But we may have to cut it short. You know how Alice can be."

"Maybe if she has enough fun, she'll be tired when she gets back and won't bother at all."

"You should know her better than that," he squeezed me a little.

"You're awfully pessimistic, Edward. For all you know, she won't be back 'til three, and we'll have more than just a few hours. Like you said, she's a partier. And she really seemed to be having fun."

The elevator opened, and we all stepped in. "Come on, Bella. Alice knows us. She'll think that if she doesn't come get you, we'll stay up all night and ruin her early morning plans for tomorrow. And she's probably right."

"Eh, we've made it through all-nighters before. I don't see why we couldn't do it again and still manage tomorrow. It's only a bit of shopping."

"Because she would kill us," he said simply. We were only just passing the second floor now. I glanced over at the other man again and saw that he was staring at my legs. Not another one. I leaned a little more into Edward, and he glanced down. When he saw my obvious discomfort he looked over at the other guy, and his face changed. His jaw set as he tightened his arm and stepped sideways, putting us at the other side of the tiny room. Third floor. The move didn't faze the guy, he just followed me, his eyes moving up to just below the hem, which suddenly felt uncomfortably shorter. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't there. "Besides, if we feel we have a deadline, we'll be faster."

Did all of our conversations have this same sexual double to it? It made me want to laugh, but I was already overheating. "I hate deadlines. Nothing is ever as good when you get done as fast as possible."

"Bella, we have a month. I think we can stand to have one night cut short. Whatever we don't get to tonight we'll pick up on tomorrow night. Alice knows she has to share you." His voice was light, but when I looked up, his eyes were in slits as he stared at the wall. I glanced over at our guest. He was now staring at my ass. The very one that Mark had grabbed earlier. I tried to sink into Edward. I would climb up into his arms if I had to.

There was a ding, and the doors slid open. Edwards stepped forward toting me closely and looking very determined in his walk. I felt an urge to run but knew that as soon as the door slid shut again, I would be far enough away. I glanced back just as closed, the guy still staring at me. I sighed in relief. "Creep much?"

"Another on a long list. It's a good thing you don't notice the others that stare if that's how you react." He was teasing now, his face just as light as his voice. "You would forever try to bury yourself in my side. Not the worse thing possible, but Alice would not be able to parade you around."

I laughed a little, glancing at the first few doors. "Okay, why don't we go back to my room first so I can drop off this stuff. Then we can talk in your room. Sound good?"

"How about you meet me in my room. I want to change."

"Okay," I agreed, letting go of his hip, which I must have latched onto at one point. "Five minutes?"

"Fine." He stopped and pulled his arm away. "See you then."

I started walking again, glancing back at him as he slid his wallet out of his jeans. My eyes racked down his body without thinking, and I had the sudden urge to pull his shirt off and slip into it. The fabric had been like silk against my skin for the entire walk, and now, more than anything else, I just wanted to strip him. _Oh god, Bella. Get it together_. I stopped at my door and pulled out my own key, slipping it through the lock and going in. I hurried to the bed, laying the key on the mattress beside me while I untied my shoe. This time I had no lines or unwilling knots to deal with, thank god.

After I had the shoes safely back in the box, I went into the bathroom. A glance in the mirror made me grimace. I needed a shower, that was for sure. But Edward would be expecting me in a minute, so I just ran my fingers through the curls on my head and hurried out of the room to let him know that I would be another ten or so minutes.

He answered my knocks pretty quickly, still pulling his shirt down, giving me a nice sight of a highly muscled and stomach and a beautifully inviting V-shape that his hipbones made just above his waistband. Yum. "Come on in."

"Yeah," I sighed, stepping in behind him as his shirt was tugged completely down. Then I stopped. I had come here for a reason. "Oh, Edward, I need a shower. I came over to let you know I was gonna be a few minutes."

He nodded. "Okay, no problem." Then he stopped. "You forgot your purse."

"What?" That was an odd statement.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Bella, what did you do with your key?"

I felt my face fall as I remembered laying it down on the bed. "Damn it."

He laughed sitting down on the end of his bed. "Don't worry about it. Just use mine."

I nodded, not really willing to deny the offer. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

I smiled and headed to the bathroom that was across from his bed. I closed the door lightly and closed my eyes. Why didn't I remember to grab my key? Hadn't I learned by now? Shaking my head, I stepped up to the mirror and took a few deep breaths. Reaching around my back, I found I couldn't reach my zipper. God damn it. What was with me today? I stuck my head out of the door. "Um, Edward. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

He looked up. "Sure."

I stepped out. "I can't reach my zipper."

He stood and came behind me as I pulled my curls away from my back and over my shoulders. His fingers slid under the fabric, making my skin tingle. I laughed at the contact. He took the dress and slid the zipper down easily, but slowly. I felt the air touch between my shoulder blades, below my bra strap, the center of my back, my lower back. "There you go."

I nodded and went back into the bathroom, nearly hyperventilating for a reason that wasn't even fathomable to me. I pushed back against door and released the dress, letting it fall to a bundle on the ground. My breathing was still way too fast. I stepped out of the pool of green silk and went to the shower. The water would help clear my head. Stepping in, the heat seared my skin, and I cranked up the cold water only to have to adjust again.

After just standing under the water for a minute, I took a deep breath, the steam from the water invading my lungs. "Bella, you are going to kill yourself with this," I whispered, running my fingers through my hair. "Get over it, and move on. If you don't…"

Stopping the thought, I opened my eyes, finding Edward's shampoo in the rack. I smelled it and almost fainted. It was one of the smells that were always lingering on him. Not the strongest, but just the idea of smelling him in my hair for a while was simply fantastic. I smiled as I poured some into my hand and lathered my hand, staying extremely focused on the scent that was already filling the room.

When I shut off the water, I did feel a bit better, though I could still feel a bit of a blush for forgetting my key. I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around myself before stepping out. My foot hit the tile and slid. I let out a strangled squeal, and my ass hit the floor a second later.

The door flew open, Edward flying through only to have his feet tangle in my dress. I watched as he, in seeming slow motion, fell. His arms went out in front of him, catching himself in a very pushup like pose with more grace than I had in my entire being. I traced his body instantly, his arms roped with muscle and sinew, his visible stomach flat and tight, his back perfectly straight. He let out a breath and dropped down to the floor, looking at me as I tore the towel that had fallen back over myself, trying to cover what he wasn't supposed to see, though I knew I was a bit too slow. "Are you okay?"

My face was flamed as I clutched at the towel. "I'm fine. Just slipped. Are you?"

He laughed, running a hand through his hair in a seemingly nonchalant way, though I knew that was only what he did when he was nervous or felt awkward. Great. "Yeah, just tripped. Sorry about that. I heard a scream and a bang and, knowing you, assumed the worse."

I studied my breath and laughed a little. "I understand. But knock next time first. If I don't answer, that's a different story."

His cheeks went a little pink as he nodded and looked away to stand up. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

I stood too, keeping the towel clutched to my chest. I realized the problem with the whole 'just take a shower here' scenario. "But hey, while you're in here, do you think you have something I can slip on until Alice gets back?"

He smiled, meeting my eyes again. "I don't think my stuff will fit you, Bella. Pretty sure it would all just fall off."

"Maybe pants." I agreed, trying not picture the v of his hips again. "But a shirt?"

"I can do that. Let me find something that's long enough." He left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. I wrapped the towel around myself tightly before picking up my clothes and folding them over my arm. After placing them in the corner, there was a light knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

I laughed and opened the door to see Edward with a white button-down slung over his arm. "Trying to be the gentleman now, I see."

"Well…" he shrugged, not really needing to finish it. "Will this dp? It's the biggest thing I brought with me."

I took the cloth from his hand. "It will be fine, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I closed the door, unfolding the shirt. When I held it up to me, I smiled. It was about the same length as the dress I had worn earlier. I set it down on the side of the sink and used my towel to dry my skin before wrapping my hair. I went back to my dress and pulled my bra and panties back out. Slipping them on, I could only smile as I stared at the shirt. Why I wanted to put it on is beyond me, but I was excited nonetheless. I lifted it gently above my head and let it slide over my skin, the fabric like silk and smelling of him. After unwrapping my hair, I looked in the mirror to see that the shirt was all but completely see through, my bra easily visible, which meant that my black underwear would be as well. Damn it. With a sigh I just shook my head a little and ran a brush Edward had on the counter through my hair, the smell of the shampoo encasing my head and mixing with the smell of his shirt. It was as good as it would get.

I opened the door and stepped out, taking a deep breath when I saw Edward lying across the bed, staring at me. I was practically drooling as I stared at him. He smiled sweetly, not looking at the shirt, though I was sure the black was hard to miss. He patted the bed beside him, inviting me. It took me a few seconds to convince myself to obey, but eventually, I was sitting beside him, leaning against the wall the bed was pushed against. If I didn't start talking soon I was going to explode. "So, I need to know what you meant earlier in the hall. What would you ever do that would disappoint everyone so much?"

He opened his mouth, only to close it and meet my eyes. It took him a minute to get it out. "I don't think I want to be a doctor."

My jaw fell. "What?"

His eyes became instantly worried. "It's not that the idea doesn't appeal to me… saving lives and all… It's just that I don't think it's meant for me. It has always been the plan, since I was six or so, but I'm just not sure that it's ever been what I really wanted. It's always just been what Carlisle always wanted, not really me. And I've always wanted to please him," he spoke fast, panic rising in his voice. I had never seen him so nervous before. "I don't know anymore. I mean-"

I reached out and picked up his hand. "Edward, calm down. I was just surprised. Breathe and try to explain a little slower."

He took the breath as instructed. "I just don't think that it's what I want."

I smiled, squeezing his hand. "And you have every right to feel that way, Edward. I know Carlisle, and you of all people should know he would never get upset as long as YOU are happy. He once told me to respect others' opinions but never let them change my own just to conform. If you feel that there is something you want, chase it. No one who knows you will ever be upset with you for that. We all love you too much."

He smiled a little. "You really think so?"

"Yes. I really do." I leaned back and completely relaxed against the wall. "So, what are you thinking of doing instead?"

"Well…" his voice died out until I squeezed his hand. "I want to be a composer."

I laughed, and his face fell a little, making me feel instantly horrible. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm just not surprised, and that makes it funny. It's perfect for you. I have never heard anyone play like you."

His smile was every bit as perfect as the rest of him. "You haven't heard me play in years."

"And if you were amazing then, I can only imagine your ability now." How could I never have thought of it before? What job could be better for him? He had always had the skill to be a doctor but had never talked about the career as if it was his own. "Will it be hard to switch majors?"

"No," he looked a bit sheepish. "It was already my minor."

"That must have sounded odd: medicine/composition." I laughed, glad he was more at ease now that he had gotten it all out and saw that I approved.

"It did get me a few looks," he said, his smile open and happy now. "But it's my turn." After a pause of consideration, he asked, "What were you thinking earlier?"

"Which earlier?"

"When Mark was groping you," he said quietly, not looking at me anymore.

I sighed, thinking about it. "Well, when we first started dancing, I was thinking that maybe pretending he was someone else would make time pass faster, but it really didn't. I just closed my eyes and waited for that song to end. When it did, I began to wonder where you were and kick myself for teasing you before leaving, thinking it could be your payback."

"Oh Bella, I would hope you would know I would never torture you like that. I have better ways."

I laughed. "Anyway, he started talking to me then, and I didn't like it. He was saying… stuff that I didn't want to hear, and I could feel him against me and felt the first twinge of nervousness. I tried to push him away and leave, but he wouldn't let me go even when I asked. He just kept saying he would give me what you wouldn't; he obviously thought that you were just being cold to me. I got angry… and I kept trying to get away, but he wouldn't let me go." My heart was pounding as I saw it again. "I just kept trying to push him away and searched for you, and no one around got the idea that it wasn't just dancing anymore. That was when he grabbed me. I was scared by then, not sure what to do when I could hardly move against him. Then you came… and it was all okay again."

He smiled and squeezed the hand that was still laced with his in my lap. "I'm sorry, Bella. I kept looking and looking, and all these people kept trying to stop me."

"You said that you almost lost control… what did you mean?"

"You've never seen me truly angry before… I would have hurt him. And I wanted to. Seeing him grab you like that, and listening to what he said…." He shook his head. "I was ready to tear him limb from limb. He can't even begin to imagine, and yet he thinks himself high enough to try to take you."

I didn't understand the last part, but decided to push it. The strain in his voice was enough for now. Maybe I would approach the subject later. "My turn. How do you resist them all?"

His eyebrows came down as he looked at me. "All who?"

"You have beautiful women hitting on you everywhere you go, and yet you pay no attention to them."

He smiled. "We apparently have different versions of beautiful. The girls that you're talking about think highly of themselves. They don't want to be _with_ me. They want to rule over me, want to make me fall to my knees. There is no beauty in that."

I looked away, not sure how to respond and knowing I would start blushing if I kept looking at him. "Oh."

After a minute I looked back down at him and found him studying my face closely. "My turn. Why can't you see how beautiful you are?"

I opened my jaw before closing it and opening it again. I probably looked like a fish. He squeezed my hand in encouragement. "I just… look at me. I mean, I'm too skinny and can't gain weight. My legs look like they should be on a chicken. My hair is a mess 29 out of 30 days. My face is just… plain. I don't see how there is any beauty in that at all."

He blinked at me a few times, his face blank. "I see nothing that you are talking about."

I sighed. "You asked. Now accept the response. My turn…" I paused, moving to lay down on my stomach. "Have you written any compositions that I can hear?"

He smiled. "Maybe someday." His face became mischievous. "Can I read what you've written for your new book?"

"Maybe someday." I laughed as his face became irritated. "Soon. Before you leave even." His smile came back. I thought about my next question carefully. "What was your favorite thing from high school?"

He thought about that before meeting my eyes. "Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Meeting you." My heart rate doubled with that one three-letter word. "Emmett and Alice had always been the only ones I had really been able to talk to before we met you. I mean, I love them both, but their opinions have always been kind of bias."

"And mine aren't?"

He smiled. "Not like theirs. Yours are _your_ opinion while they tend to lean more toward my side to avoid argument."

I laughed. "And I just dive headfirst, huh?"

There was a knock on the door. He looked over at it. "She can't possibly be home already."

DAMN IT! I got up and went to the door just as a second round of knocks came. The one night she had to be early. I opened the door, ready to give her a look that told her exactly how I felt, only to see it wasn't a girl at all but a guy instead. I let my face relax as I looked at him. He was maybe twenty, eyes widening when I opened the door. "Yes?"

"Sorry, ma'am." He stumbled over the words, his eyes sweeping down me. "Miss Cullen called and ordered in for a tray to be brought to this room."

I looked past him and saw the cart, a bottle of champagne visible. Of course she did. No, Alice could never just let things be and let me talk to him. I sighed. "Great. Bring it in."

I walked back into the room, sitting down by Edwards's feet at the end of the bed. He gave me a questioning look before the kid pulled the cart in front of me, his eyes glued to the black of my bra against the shirt. Joy. Another one. Edward sat up and sat on the end of the bed with me. He seemed to sense what the boy was staring at.

"Thank you," he snapped, pulling the boy out of his thoughts and away from my chest, which I instantly crossed my arms over.

"Miss Cullen sent a message, too… She said to have a blast and don't wait up. It will be a while."

Well, there was at least some good news in this interruption. I glanced at Edward who was staring at the guy as he took one last glance at me and walked out of the room. When the door shut, his eyes flicked to me. "Every guy stares at you just like that, and yet you still don't think you're beautiful."

I blushed, lifting the tarp off the top of the cart to see a tray fool of sweets. Chocolate-covered strawberries, whipped cream, plain chocolates, some red whipped stuff, a bottle of champagne and two flutes, some rather delicious-looking cookies, and two slices of red velvet cake. "Jesus, does she think we're having a party or what?"

He laughed. "I suppose that's the joy of a fridge in the hotel room."

I smiled a little, just staring at the food, not hungry but salivating all the same. I watched as Edward grabbed the champagne and looked at the bottle, shaking his head before popping the bottle open with his thumb. "Would you like a glass?"

"I don't see why not," I said, staring at a plump strawberry. God, Alice is the devil; who else would temp me with this much chocolate? She new that it hyped me up nearly as much as alcohol did.

--

And hour or so later we were doubled over on the side of the bed, leaning against each other as we laughed. The entire bottle of champagne was gone, drained to last the drop. I clutched at the stitch in my side, gasping for air as I tried to stop laughing only to find it extremely difficult.

"Oh dear god," Edward moaned, still laughing. "I completely forgot about that! I can't believe it! I had never actually been surprised at a surprise party until that day! I almost dropped you when they all popped out!"

I laughed a little harder. "I know! I had to cling on for dear life! We worked so hard to set it up too. Do you know what its like to have to deal with sitting for an hour to have Carlisle put on a cast when, for once, I didn't actually need it? I was miserable! But you face made it completely worth it." I grabbed my side a little harder. "Oh god! Ouch!"

He just kept laughing for a minute, then we both managed to let it go. He sighed. "Okay, back to what we _were_ doing. I still haven't gotten my strawberry." He paused. "Chocolate covered cherries or frozen grapes?"

(AN: let me take a moment to explain this game. It's rather simple, and I wouldn't be surprised if you've played it. A person thinks about their likes and dislikes and puts similar ones together, before saying them out loud. For example, "chocolate covered cherries or frozen grapes". The other person has to guess what the like is and, if they are right, it's their turn, but if they are wrong they have to feed the person from their own lips. It's a middle school game that used to make everyone feel giddy because it was the closest thing most got to kissing without dating. Geeky, I know, but remember, they just chugged a bottle of champagne.)

I thought about that… what had I seen Edward eat? I knew that Alice liked her grapes, but did he? I paused, trying to remember. I couldn't remember. "Chocolate covered cherries."

He smiled. "Nope."

I sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. You don't like cherries?"

"Oh, I like cherries. It's the sauce around them that gets to me. Now, my strawberry, please."

I picked it up off tray. It was his last piece; he had won. I placed the base between my teeth and leaned in toward him, feeling my heart in my head as his lips parted and he look a bite off the end. He chewed it a little, watching me. When he leaned back in, he took the rest, his lips landing on mine as he bit. My heart stopped beating all together. He stayed there for a second as he got the meat of the fruit from me and then pulled away, chewing again as I pulled the base out of my mouth. I was trembling.

"Okay," I squeaked. "You win. You are superior in your skills of trickery."

He laughed and fell back onto the bed, his face holding my favorite smile as his eyes closed. I yawned. Yeah, I was feeling the sleepiness, too. "I wonder if Alice actually meant don't wait up for her."

I laughed, lying back beside him. "I don't know." My words slurred together, and I laughed at myself. "I think its time for bed, though."

He agreed with a nod, his eyes not opening.

"Edward. You have to at least lay up on the pillows." I stood up slowly, my legs weak. It only made me laugh more. I poked his stomach, making him open his eyes. He grinned up at me before sitting up and taking my hand to help pull himself completely up. It took a few times to get him on his feet. I patted his chest, laughing yet again now that he was finally standing. "There you are."

He whispered, looking down at me. "Here I am."

I felt my heart jump a little and just smiled before pulling him around the bed, toward the top. He walked behind me slowly. I pulled back the covers for him and waved a hand before pointing, telling him to get in. He just grinned at me before wrapping his arm around my waist and falling onto the bed, taking me with him. I laughed as I struggled a little, but didn't mind in the slightest. I ended up with my back pressed against his front, both sharing a single pillow. I could feel his heartbeat, strong and constant against my back as I settled in, his legs curling up behind mine. I could smell and feel nothing but him as I drifted off pretty quickly, focused mostly on his breath on my cheek.

--

A chill ran over my arms, making me shiver a little. I tried to lift my arm to search for the covers to find that they were already over me again. Which was a good thing because my limbs seemed to be filled with sand. I cuddled a little more into the pillow, not ready to get up. The warmth around me increased, and I sighed, contented as I just leaned further against the wall, my forehead resting into a soft nook. It shook a little but I didn't mind. What did it matter? It was time to go back to… shook?

I opened my eyes, noticed the breath on my cheek. My eyes were instantly scorched by light, and I groaned, squinting up at Edward who was looking down at me, my face inches from his, my head apparently having been buried in his neck.

"Good morning, Bella."

I froze instantly. Had I slept with Edward? I tried to remember the night and drew up a big blank. I seemed to remember something about strawberries, and I could taste chocolate still. I shifted a little to look at his face a little better, as if that would help. That shift allowed me to realize that I was completely pushed against him, his shins against mine. He was fully clothed.

I managed to choke out a reply. "Hello."

He smiled a little and turned his head away from my to look across the room apparently. "It's only eight. I vote for a few more hours of sleep."

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to catch up to myself. "I think I like that idea."

"Think?"

"Well, I'm not really sure of anything at the moment. My head is too full of bubbles for much thought."

He laughed, his body against shaking against mine. I noticed that he had an arm wrapped around my lower back, holding me to him. "I know what you mean. Just let go then. Go back to sleep."

I nodded, leaning forward again so I was on the pillow without opening my eyes. If this was happening, I wasn't going to comment on it. Just had to go with it and see where it took me. But, as if hearing that, there was a loud knock on the door. I groaned again.

"Yes?" Edward yelled, making me jump which made him tighten his grip on me in a hug while he laughed and apologized quietly.

"I need Bella, and you seem to have taken her from me," Alice said, the door closing behind her. Is this why she got two keys for his room yesterday? I had been wondering. She smirked at us, huddled on one side of the huge bed. I blinked a few times at her, not sure how to react. "Well, jeez, guys. Hungry much? I didn't think you would actually finish the platter."

Edward paused. "What platter?"

Alice just started laughing. "And the champagne, too, obviously."

I looked up at him. "Do you remember any of this?"

He shook his head, a frown. "Do you?"

"No," I said, sighing and looking at Alice who was still shaking as she lifted the bottle for us to see. That was when I noticed the cart at the foot of the bed, a silver platter holding two chocolate-covered cherries, a lot of crumbs and stems, two bowls, a spoon, and two flutes. I remembered the server then, bringing it up with a message from Alice. I remembered talking to Edward a bit before that. Edward didn't want to be a doctor. But after him popping that bottle was… fuzzy.

Alice stared at me, raising her eyebrows and a smile still on her lips. "Well, I see that you guys are nice and cozy and all, but Edward, look at Bella's head. You have to let her go so we can take of that. I'll give her back when I'm done."

I gave her a severe look. "What's wrong with my head Alice?"

"It's not so much your head as what's sitting on top of it."

I felt fingers on my head, Edward's obviously, running his fingers through my hair gently, a few knots catching. Oh dear god, I had never brushed my hair again after it dried, did I? I can only imagine….

"I don't know Alice. I like it."

"Only you, Edward," I said, sitting up a little and pulling away from his chest. "I'm gonna go with her. You try to remember what happened after that cork popped. I honestly can't."

He laughed and lifted his arm from around me. "Okay. I'll do that."

I smiled a little as I lifted the covers off of myself and looked at Alice who was looking critically at my shirt. "Do I want to know what happened to your dress? I know for a fact it's not in the room."

"It's in the bathroom." I said with a laugh. "It should be fine. Of course, Edward did trip over it."

She turned a death glare on her bother. "I swear to god, Edward. If you damaged it in any way, you are dead."

He just laughed. "Okay. Of course, just as a defense, if I had realized it was in front of the door I wouldn't have tried to run over it."

It was my turn to laugh as I saw him fall. "Well, if you had just asked in the first place, you wouldn't have had a chance to trip over it anyway."

"Okay, stop teasing each other. I'm going to get the dressed. Bella, get up. Time to get you into something not quite so… see through." She laughed as she walked, and I noticed Edwards quick glance at me. I pulled my feet under me, seeing that the only way off the bed was on the other side of Edward with the wall behind me and the cart blocking the end of the bed.

"You're waiting for me to get up, aren't you?" he asked, a little smile on his lips.

I just nodded.

"That's too bad. I'm quite comfortable, you now." He laughed this time, watching my face flash through surprise, confusion, and ending with laughter.

"You're really going to make me climb over you, aren't you?" I asked, a little excited about the prospect.

"Well, I'm not moving" was all he said back, a sexy and mischievous grin on his lips.

I sat up a little straighter and had the oddest feeling he was planning something but decided to climb over nonetheless. I lifted a leg and swung it over his him and went to slide across only to find his hands on my hips holding me steady just before he flipped us over. I laughed, not sure exactly how else to react to his sudden position between my thighs, my legs still gripping his hips.

"Its still too early. Go back to sleep," he whispered, relaxing his body onto mine, laying his head beside my own on the pillow and lifting the blanket over both of our heads..

"Alice would kill me." I said even as I relaxed my legs, not exactly disliking the position. "And you."

"She can't get to you and will eventually just leave us alone. You can't tell me you don't want to go back to sleep."

I nodded, lifting my hand to his neck and playing with a little piece of hair. "I do, but I'm not sure how much sleep I would actually be getting like this." Take of that what he will.

He laughed and it made my body vibrate. "It's up to you Bella. Stay here and sleep or leave, and I'll sleep."

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs as I looked at him, our eyes locking. This was odd, even for us, and though we both knew it, we were completely comfortable. What happened last night? Either way I had to at least attempt to hold on to this. "It's worth a shot, at least."

He smiled and settled down on me, his body running up mine, a heavy slab of muscle that didn't seem to really be very heavy at all. "Just pretend you don't hear her."

I nodded, closing my eyes and relaxing as much as I possibly could with my heart speeding like it was, with Edward so close, with that smell filling the tiny area under the blanket. I focused all my energy on not focusing on him, only increasing the power of his presence. His sweatpants had ridden low on his hips, his shirt had ridden up, letting the bare skin of my legs press against his own heated skin, making my own burn. My breathing increased a little, though I managed to keep it fairly steady. How could he do this to me? He always had from the first time I had seen. He'd always been able to take my breath away.

"Edward Cullen! Get off Bella! I know what you are doing and today is not the day for this." She stopped for a minute, waiting for some movement. "I'm serious! I understand that you are tired but that is your own faults! Get up! I want to be out of here before eleven, and there is a lot to do before then!" I laughed a little at her tone. She heard. "Bella! Don't tell me this was YOUR idea! Using my brother like a shield?"

I sighed, glancing at Edward who just nodded. "No, Alice, it wasn't. But we need more sleep. Just give us an hour. That will give us three to get everything done!"

I heard the irritation in her voice. "Fine, but only if you let me pick out your clothes for today."

Like it would have gone any other way. "As long as it's not a dress."

She was happier now. "Okay. I'll wake you both up in an hour."

I smiled when I heard the door close and looked back at Edward. "We have to humor her at least a little, right?"

"No, YOU do. I can say 'no' whenever I want. I just choose not to." He rolled off of me, propping himself on his arm beside me and looking down, the covers still over his head. "What do you remember?"

"The club, locking myself out of my room, the shower, you tripping, talking, the tray arriving, and you pouring two classes of champagne. After that everything becomes… fuzzy. I seem to remember strawberries but not really eating them or anything. I can't even remember going to bed."

He nodded, neither a frown nor a smile appearing. "That's about where I'm at. I popped the cork, poured two glasses, and you made a little toast to friendship and the future."

"Yeah," I said, the memory coming back. "I remember that now. About you changing majors. Then you said you weren't sure if you were actually going to, and we got into an argument and ended up draining our glasses."

He nodded. "And I have a vague memory of letting it go and just pouring two more glasses to replace ours, but what next?"

"I THINK we talked for a while… but I can't remember exactly what it was about…"

He shook his head and lay back down. "I think I had more than you did."

"Probably," I agreed. "I don't think I could have managed half that bottle in one sitting." Something came back to me. Something about This or That… no, that couldn't be right… I hadn't played that in years. I froze as I seemed to feel the strawberry between my lips. "You won This or That."

His eyebrows shot up. "What?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure how, but we ended up playing… and you won."

He smiled a little. "I haven't played that since seventh grade or so. I'd completely forgotten about it."

I just nodded, getting odd images of Edward taking the strawberry from my lips, his own pushed against mine. I closed my eyes, willing more to return, but none obeyed. "I know what you mean."

I felt his fingers on my cheek, but didn't open my eyes. "You're blushing, Bella. What else do you remember?"

"Nothing," I said honestly.

"What are you thinking about then?" he whispered, his breath filling my lungs as I inhaled. It was the oddest thing, the smell of his breath never changed, no matter what he ate. It always smelled just like him.

"Nothing." Not quite so honest this time.

"Something," he corrected, his thumb running over my eyelid which opened instantly. His face was pleading. "Tell me."

"I'm just remembering the game. 'Chocolate covered cherries or frozen grapes'. That was your winning question."

"You didn't think I liked frozen grapes?"

"No, I didn't think you disliked chocolate covered cherries."

"But that wouldn't make your cheeks flare like that." His observance was not appreciated in the least. Couldn't he just let me go this time? "What did I win?"

"A strawberry." A simple question deserving of a simple answer, but I felt my cheeks darken. Damn them. You would think I would have grown out of this.

"And what did I do when I took it?"

I was surprised by his accuracy, though I really shouldn't have been. Edward had always been good at those kind of assumptions. But I couldn't let him know that. "Who says YOU did anything?"

He laughed. "You're too sweet to have done something."

I shook my head, not looking at him. He was wrong, though he had guessed right this time in the way that I hadn't been the one to try something. Of course, he hadn't either. He hadn't really kissed me, our lips had just touched, just as the game was supposed to make them. "You didn't do anything. Neither did I?"

"Then why do your cheeks get hotter and hotter?"

"I have my reasons," I muttered, meeting his eyes.

He smiled and shook his head. 'Okay, leave me in the dark then. I don't need you to tell me. Let's just try to get some sleep before Alice comes back."

I nodded and relaxed into the pillow, glad he had let it go so easily. The fingers that had yet to leave my cheek brushed back some hair, curling it behind my ear before running it down my jaw. The air around us suddenly seemed to have turned to static and I opened my eyes to look at him. A smile spread across his face and he pulled his hand away, making me miss it. I sighed, "It's not fair."

His eyebrows went up. "What's not?"

"You make me feel guilty for not telling you something without even trying, but anything you don't want to tell me is just shrugged off." I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "It's just not right."

"You don't' have to tell me anything Bells." He touched my cheek. "Even angels have secrets. I can't expect you to share everything with me."

I sighed. "Even that makes me feel guilty."

He laughed and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist in a tight hug. "Don't. Really. It's okay."

I laid my forehead against his chest, squeezing him in my own hug. We both relaxed but didn't remove our arms in a mutual feeling of comfort. I slowly drifted off, and my mind zoned out, a heart beat like a drum in my head, relaxing more and more as Edward's breath came deeper and steadier as he fell asleep beside me.


	14. Swimming convesations and Strip Teases

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: Okay my lovelies! I know you've been waiting an awfully long time for this chapter, but between my beta and I there is enough school related stress to kill a person. ANYWAY, the point, SHE HAS NOT HAD A CHANCE TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER! But, i knew you all wanted it... so, don't complain! Oh, and there is a little treat in here... hahahahaha. You'll see. ;) love you all! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE!** I have the next chapter and, if i get forty reviews BEFORE the edit is done I'll post that as well. And, i promise you this, you REALLY WANT that chapter! HAHAHAH!

* * *

"Okay Bella, you had your extra hour of sleeping with my brother. Now get out here."

I began to shake as the bed did, waking me up pretty quickly, but not making me move from the warm harbor that Edward served as.

"She's getting there Alice. Stop shaking the bed," he groaned, his arms tightening around me as he stretched.

The bed stopped shaking. "If she's not at the door in five minutes Edward, I'm coming to get YOU."

"Okay. She will be," he yawned and rubbed my back gently. "Come on Bella, I think it's time."

I just moaned and pushed harder against him. "No."

He chuckled before pulling the covers away from out heads, the cool air sweeping over my skin and making me shiver. His arm wrapped around me again, allowing me some warmth. "I'm sorry."

I just groaned again, cuddling further into him so I could steel more heat. "Can't we just stay here while she goes shopping? We only serve to slow her down anyways."

He laughed. "She would never allow it. But I'll make you a deal; get up and ready and we'll sneak off around one to get lunch."

I pulled away. "Fair enough." I was about to get up when I remembered my last sabotaged attempt. I gave Edward a critical look. "Are you actually going to let me get up this time?"

His smile was sheepish. "Yeah. I will. But only if you promise to tell me about anything else that you remember from last night."

"And if I don't?" I asked. "Will you make me stay here until Alice comes over?"

"No." His smile was wicked and gave a new definition to the term sexy. It practically melted me right there. "She would find you here."

"Oh yeah? So what would you do?" I nudged him lightly.

"Say no and find out."

A dare. I considered this. What could he be planning? Nothing too bad, I'm sure. I mean, it is only Edward. He was probably just trying to scare me out of saying no; pressuring me into agreeing. And I really didn't like that agreement. What if I remember something like the one earlier? Or worse? I shook my head. "No. I won't."

His smile became wide and he kicked the covers off before standing up quickly. He scooped me up into his arms in an easy motion, the smile still on his lips as he started toward the door, pausing only to grab the key off the table. I wrapped my hands around his neck, trying not to smile at the touch on my thigh. That was when I remembered what I was wearing. I looked down at the nearly see-through shirt, my mostly bare thighs. "Wait, Edward, my clothes…"

His smile widened as he opened the door and kept walking. "Yup."

I released his neck and tried to get him to let me go. Suddenly this was a bad idea, even if he was touching my legs and holding me. He was heading toward the elevators. "Don't. People will see."

He laughed and used his elbow to push the call button for the lift. "Stop struggling or I'll toss you over my shoulder. That would give people an even better view. Anyways, you're the one that said 'no'. I warned you if you remember correctly."

"Fine! I'll tell you if I remember anything else! I swear! Just, don't do this!" I had stopped struggling of course.

"Too late for that Bells," he was still laughing as the door opened, revealing an empty, mirror-walled room. I stared at us as he walked in. My hair was matted and gross, but that was the last think I noticed. Edwards's skin was only a little darker than mine where his hand held my legs; my body looked tiny in his arms, against his chest; my cheeks had a little pink, but not the flame I was used to; the shirt hung loose on my body, falling across my upper thigh and hanging down; Edward's hair was messier than normal (sex hair, as called by Alice). The reflection looked… good. My heart began to pound as my eyes met his in the mirror. His smile grew and he smacked a button on the side panel.

"What's wrong Bella? Forget exactly how good you look in that shirt?"

I choked a bit, my cheeks darkening. I knew he was teasing, his tone gave it away, but I couldn't fight off the intense pleasure of him saying it anyways. He laughed again, leaning against the wall and looking down at me.

"Oh, don't blush yet. Wait till we get down there and every head turns."

I let out a strangled gasp; just thinking about it made my stomach stir with acid. "Edward, please."

"Too late," he sang. The doors slid open just after he spoke, a couple in there mid thirties standing on the other side. They stared blatantly as Edward stepped around them, smiling. I snapped my jaw shut and my eyes shot around the lobby. There were people EVERYWHERE. I whimpered, tucking my head against his chest as he took a few steps, eyes already turning toward us. He chuckled, the sound heavy in his chest. "Oh, look at all the guys staring," he whispered, "I do believe they are jealous Bella. Not that I blame them. I would be too."

Oh… my… god. My heart was pounding, my breath was short and heavy, my cheeks redder than any tomato. What was Edward saying? I glanced up at him to see my favorite smile as he looked around. I let my eyes run over various people who had stopped to stare. Then the front desk was there, the woman from yesterday behind it, staring, slackjawed.

"Where is the pool?" Edward's voice was honey.

She started, glancing down at me with my head still pushed into his chest, my face horror stricken and red. "Umm… one floor down."

He laughed. "Oh good. Here that Bella? Another trip across the lobby."

She stuttered this time, her eyes still glued to him. "The-there's a s-s-staircase right there."

I followed her finger to see a staircase not far from where we stood. My relief was too intense for words. The only thing I could imagine was walking back through the crowd and continuing to be stared at. Not that I can blame them. How often do you see a god carrying a half naked girl with bedhead from hell across a crowded room? I managed to choke out a thank you as I looked back at the girl.

"Would you prefer the stairs?" Edward asked, looking down at me. I just nodded weakly, completely mortified still. He chuckled as he thanked the woman and started down the stair. He was halfway there when it all kind of hit me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" the smile he had told me that he knew exactly what I was about to ask. People were still gawking.

"Pool?" was all I could choke out.

"Oh yes. Remember yesterday? In the room? I do believe I have some revenge."

I whimpered again and tried to get out of his arms, but he held tight. I glanced at some of the people who had heard his explanation to see them all look away, not meeting my eyes. Oh god, of all times to people think of that kind of reference; now I actually needed help and they wouldn't even meet my eyes! "It's too much Edward."

"I disagree," he whispered as he stepped down onto the stairs, "but what do you suggest?"

"A truce?" I squeaked.

He took another step down as he laughed quietly. "Those have never worked with us. We just become sneakier."

"Yeah…" I admitted. Closing my eyes I tried the one thing I was almost positive would work; "I'll tell you what I already remembered."

He stopped and looked down at me, "No." That was a shock. "I want you to tell me that if you want to, not because you have to."

I sighed, a little irritated. "Then what do you want?"

He stared walking again as he laughed, the sound filling my head. "To throw you in the pool!"

I growled. "All I did was blow on your neck!"

He smiled widened. "And what about shopping before that?"

The thong. It all came back to me in a rush. "Oh…"

He took the last step and headed toward the nearby glass door, the pool visible behind it "Yeah, I think I have reason enough for tossing you in. Don't you?"

I sighed, shaking a little. I scrambled for an excuse. "Edward, isn't this shirt see-through enough? Once its wet…"

He just laughed again as he pushed the door open and walked toward the opposite end of the pool. "I'm quite aware actually. Don't worry too much though, you'll be a little drier by the time we head back through the lobby."

My heart stopped and I tightened my grip on his neck. My voice was high as I asked, "What?" Would he really do that to me? "Like… THAT? What happened to the whole trying to protect me from guys staring thing?"

He laughed yet again, my discomfort a great source of amusement for him. "Honestly, as long you are in my arms everyone somehow believes you are mine. It seems to keep the advances on you away."

_If only being with you was that easy._ My thoughts screamed bitterness. "But…" I searched for another excuse. "But…."

He looked down at me as he stopped, the edge of the pool at his feet. "Any last words?"

I held a little tighter. "Please?"

His eyes bore into mine for a second, the smile fading from his lips and eyes and being replaced with a dark intensity. My hopes lifted and I widened my eyes, using them to plead. His arms tighten around me and he sighs, still not looking away. I smiled gently, not entirely sure why. Maybe…

He jumped in, me still in his arms.

--

APOV

Oh god, I had given the FIVE minutes and she still wasn't here! Now Edward was just being selfish. Not that I could really blame him. Something had happened last night and now he didn't want to her go. I had never seen Edward wake up with a smile like that, never so happy. And Bella clinging like as soon as she let go he would vanish. But I had already given them back an extra hour and five minutes! I couldn't wait any longer to find out exactly what had happened! Bella knew more than she claimed and I would find out exactly what that was.

I grabbed the keys from the end table, walking down the ahll to the other room. I pounded on the door first, giving courtesy its chance. There was no answer. Don't tell me they were asleep again. I slid the card through the lock and pushed the door open. The room was quite. I walked, focusing on the bed. It was empty. I rounded on the bathroom. The door was open ,the light off. Oh they did NOT!

"Edward! Bella!"

I wasn't surprised when there was still no answer. I stomped out into the hall. Where did they go? I thought it over; this was obviously Edward's idea…. Nothing came to mind. After pacing for a minute, still trying to figure out a location to start, I stopped. They would come back soon enough. I could feel it. With a sigh I went back into my room, calming myself down. This is what I wanted; them to be together. For both to be happy.

My mind wandered over the years as I waited. When Edward was younger he had been my best friend; playing with me, protecting me. Never mean. Never selfish. But, as we got older, his openness began to recede, he became colder to everything around him, like it was going to hurt him. Though never sad around his family, he became distant from everyone else, never really talking or even noticing them. Bella was different; she had caught his attention nearly immediately. His interest at first, I think, was merely caused by mine. When I had caught Bella looking at Edward I got a feeling in my stomach, almost like I knew her already. So, I decided to be her friend. She had been perfect, falling in to our lives immediately. You would think she already was part of our lives -as if she always had been- on that first day she had come over for the barbeque; everyone in the family was completely taken with her, the most interesting of which was Edward. It was obvious that Bella had a bit of a crush right away (not much of a surprise), but his interest was different. Just the mention of her name made something in his eyes brighten. I don't _think_ he was in love with her then, but they had some sort of connection. He didn't' hold back around her in the slightest.

I'm not sure EXACTLY when he realized how deep he had fallen, but I can remember when I first think I really felt that he was in love.

--

"They're late! Can we at least get an appetizer or something? I'm starved!" Emmett's eyes ran over the menu.

"Fine. Order something Emmett." I snapped, still staring out the window. The snow hadn't lightened and I was beginning to get anxious. Edward had always been a good driver, but this whether could make even the best mess up. Or maybe Bella had slipped and hurt herself and they were in the hospital getting her fixed up. Or maybe…

"Don't worry so much Alice. They're fine. Probably decided to ditch us so they could talk. They do that kind of stuff all the time! Just RELAX."

I saw a silver flash against the snow and squinted. "Finally!" I breathed, watching Edward park. He hopped out quickly, running to the other side of the car and opening the door before ducking down. I squinted, trying to see better. "What is he doing?"

Emmett leaned towed the window, looking out at the white. "What?"

I didn't respond, just watched as he stood back up, closing the door as he laughed. Bella was tucked inside his coat, Edward's arm wrapped around her, her face a wide smile as she said something. I watched as Edward's arm seemed to tighten as he looked down, laughing again. Bella looked up, saying something as they walked slowly, her face glowing with a little blush. Oh yes, this was good. Though I hadn't expected it to snow when I had told Bella not to bring her coat, it had worked well without me being fully aware of the real plan.

Two minutes later they were sitting at the table, Bella beside Emmett, sitting across from Edward. She was studying her menu, deciding what she wanted to drink. I looked at Edward; he was looking at her from under his eyelashes, the menu open in front of him as if he was looking at that instead, and there was a small frown on his lips. I tapped Emmett's leg with my foot, nodding toward Edward. He smiled when he saw the direction of his brothers gaze. He threw his arm around Bella, pulling her to his side. "Did you slip yet?"

She laughed, hitting his arm softly. "No, not yet. But now it's jinxed."

My eyes shot to Edward. He was staring at Emmett's hand on Bella's bare arm, the frown deeper. I watched as a few thoughts seemed to cross his face, leaving shadows of the mood they would put him, before he looked down at his menu with a bit of a sulky frown. I almost laughed. I had seen him jealous of several guys when they were around Bella before, but never his own brother. It wasn't like he had ever been jealous because they were touching her; it was just that he didn't really have her full attention. Now it seemed different. I looked back at Emmett who was also staring at his brother with interest.

"Eddy, you alright?" I could see the light dancing in his eyes.

Edward looked up sharply, looking at Bella first. "Don't call me Eddy. You know I hate it. And I'm fine, thank you."

Emmett's smile broadened and he opened his mouth to say something when the waiter came back over, noticing the additions to our table. He was staring directly at Bella. "Hello. Can I get you something to drink?"

She looked at him, surprised. I watched as a blush swept across her cheek as she noticed his stare. She stammered when she went to speak. "L-lemonade?"

The waiter smiled, his eyes sweeping down her arm as he scribbled blindly on his notepad. He glanced at Edward, his face becoming a little stricken momentarily by the hostile look on my brother's face. It passed. The waiters look, I mean, not my brothers. Nope, that one stayed firmly in place. "And you?"

"Coffee." Whoa; the simple word seethed loathing.

The guy looked shock again, probably not realizing the problem. He stumbled away, not glancing back. I kicked my brother with only a little force. "What was that about Edward? Hostile much?"

He turned back to me, blinking a few times as his face paled. "Sorry…"

I just shook my head and looked back at Emmett whose grin was as wide as it could be now as he pretended to stare out the window while he tried to keep from laughing. Oh yes, it was just as plain to him as it was to me. My eyes turned to Bella who was looking at Edward now, a little line between her eyebrows as she held his stare. They were having one of there little silent battles that we all witnessed so often. It wasn't a surprise. I have to admit that these silent conversations always made me, and everyone else really, feel left out, but at the moment I wasn't upset about this. Edward was beginning to change and if this is one step that had to be included, so be it.

Emmett however, could not keep his mouth shut. "So, did you get your gift alright Bells?"

She pulled her eyes away from Edward and looked to her right. "Yes. Once we got through the insanely crowded street and beat our way to the front of the line in the store I managed to convince the guy that I really had ordered it."

"Went that good, huh?" I asked, choking back my laughter at her bitter sarcasm.

Edward spoke this time, searching for the right words. "The guy was… a bit of a…"

"Ass." Bella filled in, her voice was a growl. "Plain and simple."

Edward laughed, amusement on his face as he stared at her. "Just because he was flirting?"

I saw here blush return as she met his eyes. "Please Edward. There is a difference between what he was doing and a simple flirt."

"And what was he doing?" I asked, kind of sad that it made Edward break his eye contact.

"It doesn't matter," Bella muttered, still looking at Edward. "I got Esme's gift; that's all that really matters."

"Your lemonade," the waiter set the glass down in front of Bella. He laid the mug down before Edward without taking his eyes off of her blushing face. She was staring very hard at the mug, obviously aware of the guys eyes. She had never been one for attention. "Now, what can I get you to eat?"

Emmet spoke first, drawing the attention away from poor Bella. "Start us out with some barbeque wings. I want the Texan Burger, extra cheese."

I shook my head, unable to keep form smiling. That was definitely Emmett. "I just want the chicken ceaser salad."

He nodded, scribbling on the pad before looking over at Edward. His face was hard this time, but the hostility was basically gone. "Cheese burger."

Bella was biting her lip, eyes carrying over the menu as she made her final decision. "Grilled chicken sandwich, no tomatoes please."

"No problem darling," he said, smiling at her again before walking away. My eyes automatically flicked back to Edward who was again angry as he glared down at his mug. His eyes carried up to meet Bella, locking with them. I watched the irritation bleed away and a little smile pull at his lips.

"So, you have to tell us Bella, what did the guy do to make him such an ass?" Emmett's interruption made me want to kick him.

She looked away from Edward, down to her hands. "I really don't feel like talking about it."

He bumped her with his shoulder, "Come on Bells, you've piqued our interest now."

He blush darkened. "No, I really don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Jesus Emmet, stop! Can't you see that its obviously making her uncomfortable? Don't try to force her to talk about something she doesn't want to."

We all turned to him, bewildered. Even Bella was shocked by his sudden outburst in her defense. I looked at Emmett who was staring into his brother's angry face, shock painted on his own features. Bella had both eyebrows up near her hairline, a little darker blush on her face as she looked closely at Edward. It melted away quickly when he looked back at her. She nodded, smiling a little. "Thank you."

He just nodded, and I noticed the little color in his cheek. Dear god, what was going on?

--

There was a light knock on the door, obviously Bella's. I stood, smiling to myself, no longer upset about her not being here earlier. I all but skipped to the door, ready to start asking her questions the minute she was safely inside. The site before me was shocking and would be absolutely hilarious if not for the fact that I was so surprised.

Edward had a blushing Bella in his arms, a smile on his own face. They both resembled drowned rats, soaked from head to tow, dripping where the stood. Bella's messy hair was like a helmet on her head, her shirt clung to her skin, making the bra she had under it extremely visible, more so than it had been earlier. Edwards hair was plastered to him, the water dripping down his face and neck.

I caught Bella's eye first, a smile spreading across my lips. She just blushed deeper and looked away. Edward, on the other hand, held my eyes, excitement swirling in his own. When he spoke, he could no longer keep the smile from growing, 'I do believe you wanted this."

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to try to drown it first."

"What can I say?" His smile widened as he looked down. "I managed to make her turn nearly forty shades of red though. I think that's a new record."

"How did you managed that?"

"Walking across the lobby." Bella muttered, obviously attempting to get out of his arms. His hand tightened on her as he pushed past me and into the room. I just laughed, not sure what else to do.

"That's absolutely terrible Edward! How dare you walk!"

He laughed, lowing her to the ground. "I know; I'll just have to stop moving completely so I don't make anything worse off. Though I have a feeling she would just start calling me a lazy bum."

"Shut up." Bella said, punching him hard in the arm. She squealed, pulling back her hand and whimpering before shaking it a bit, closing her eyes as she flinched.

We both doubled over laughing. Bella just turned redder. I felt bad and gave her the best sympathetic look I could manage. Edward gave her the same look as he backed toward the door. When she stuck her tongue out at him he just laughed and turned to leave. She was glaring at him, water dripping down her and soaking the carpet that she stood on. I wondered what happened, but decided to wait for the questions and only motioned for her to get out of the shirt, a sudden inspiration for her outfit coming to me. She started unbuttoning it quickly, watching her fingers. I tuned to the door then, realizing that I hadn't heard it close. Edward was just turning around to say something, his mouth opening as he eyes fixed on the stripping Bella. He froze, his gaze sweeping the length of her body. I watched as he shivered, his jaw working up and down for a second. I had three sudden urges at once; the first was to just laugh at his face, the second was to push him toward her, and the third was to slap him. In the end I settled on clearing my throat, making Edward's eyes snap to me at the same time that Bella looked over at me. Both turned red instantly, one realizing he was caught, the other realizing seeing that we were not alone, the shirt only having one button left. Edward shut the door as he all but ran out of it. I could practically taste his embarrassment.

--

BPOV

--

I let out a slow breath, hearing it shake, as I stared at the now closed door. "Alice…"

"Yes?" She sounded so innocent, like she didn't know what I was talking about as she pranced over to the phone.

"Did he… see me…"

"Of course he did." She shook her head as if she didn't understand why I asked. I watched her, mortified, as she lifted the receiver from its cradle and pushed a button. "Yes, I have a shirt that I need washed immediately." After a pause she looked back at me for the first time. "Yes, it is. Washed and dried. Room 928. Thank you."

I watched as she set the phone back in its place slowly, eventually turning to face me again. "Alice…"

"Don't look at me like that Bella. Just get the shirt off and get into the shower; we'll talk when you get out."

--

EPOV (A/N- BEFORE YOU ALL GO GETTING EXCITED NOW, REALIZE THAT I'M BEING EXTREMLY CAREFUL WITH THIS!!)

--

I all but slammed the door behind me. WHY did I do that? WHAT had I been thinking? HOW could I have been such an idiot? My eyes shut, the only image behind them being of Bella. I groaned, everything running through my head. My back slammed against the door, my head leaning against it. This entire morning… what had been going on with me? Since when did I take innocent girls clad in nothing but MY shirt through a crowded lobby? Since when did I drop that same girl in a pool, purposely soaking her? Especially Bella! There was no one more sweet, innocent, or undeserving of such treatment! She had never been anything but the friend that I craved, and I was acting like a stupid teenager!

I took a deep breath, letting my eyes open and sweep across the room as I tried to calm myself. It was a mess; the tray was still by the end of the bed, covered in what we didn't eat, my clothes were flung everywhere for god knows what reason, the bed sheets were twisted and crumpled, and there were three pillows on the ground. I again tried to remember what I had done last night. What could Bella have possibly remember that I didn't? What had I done during that game? Probably tried to make a pass at her; done something amazingly stupid and embarrassing like attempt to kiss her. I shivered a little, imaging what it must have seemed like to her. I was little more than a brother to her, someone to protect her and talk to her, and yet for the past two days I had been acting far from brotherly. The bathroom, for instance. Granted, that was needed, but I know I could have gone through it with better conduct. I knew that I SHOULD have.

I pushed myself away from the door, still shaking my head. There was no reason to sit here and moan about the things that had already past. My eyes fell to the bed and I sat down where we had been. How was it possible that I had woken up with her in my arms this morning? What could have ever possessed me not to send her back to her room when we got tired? And I couldn't just let her sleep either, obviously, I had HAD to hold her. To torture myself further. Why? Because obviously I'm a masochist. I let myself fall back on the mattress and I could almost feel her warmth. EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? YOU ARE OVER THIS! YOU KNOW THAT! THAT'S WHY YOU CAME WITH ALICE! YOU ARE OVER THIS AND YOU WANTED YOUR OLD FRIEND BACK!

A groan escaped my throat. I had been so sure I would be able to handle this with no problem, that I could do this without a second thought. But, apparently, I couldn't. APPARENTLY I was worse off now than I had been before. Three years of separation…

There was a knock on the door and I groaned again before standing. I opened the door slowly, looking out to the hall to see, rather than the Alice I expected, an older woman dressed in a light blue dress. "I'm hear to clean up your room. Miss Cullen called the front desk and asked me to come up."

I nearly chocked, glancing back at the state of the room. I saw another woman in blue pass, walking a bit further down the hall. My eyes just went back the one standing before my door. "Actually, that is really not necessary, it's under control."

She smiled sweetly, her motherly face reminding me vaguely of a favorite grandmother long forgotten. "Are you sure sir? If your just embarrassed you don't need to be. You can't even begin to imagine the things that I have seen in my years at this hotel. I promise you, anything you have in there will never compare."

"No, I'm quite sure. Just my clothes and a cart."

She smiled. "If your sure… Would you like me to take the cart back down to the kitchen with me?"

I smiled. "Hold on just a second." I was sure to close the door gently, not really wanting her to see the mess of the room. My hands curled around the handle of the cart and I pulled it back to the door before pushing it out to her. She beamed at me. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sir," I was about to shut the door again when I saw the hesitation on her face as she looked at me. Noticing my pause as well, she smiled. "Do you mind if I say something sir? I mean, I'm just an employee here and I don't want to butt in where I'm not needed…"

I raised both of my eyebrows, but smiled. "Say whatever you want."

"It's about the girl you were carrying in the lobby… the wet one."

I felt myself begin to blush but nodded. "Yes. What about her?"

"Well, I saw the way that you looked at her and… well, to be perfectly blunt, don't let her go. She was nervous when she looked around at everything but you. I just… I don't see love very often anymore, and it warmed my heart. Don't give it up if you have a choice," she smiled, "Have a good day sir!"

My jaw dropped as she walked away, not entirely sure how to take any of that. What was she TALKING about? Love? I backed into the room, closing the door, my head spinning as I glanced over my shoulder at the bed before walking back and laying down in the spot where I had slept the night and morning away.

--

BPOV

--

Nearly two hours later I was ready. Yes, it took TWO FULL HOURS to get me ready to leave my room. I was staring in the mirror, Alice standing behind me in complete silence, as she had been all morning. My eyes raked over my body. The capris looked good, there was no denying it, not making my legs look as tiny as they were. But the shirt I was still nervous about, it left my stomach completely bare, along with my back. You couldn't see the latter problem though simply because Alice had gotten Edward's shirt cleaned and was having me wear it over everything. Not buttoned, of course, just to cover my back and shoulders. It made me feel a little better, but my bare stomach still made me flinch.

"Alice, I don't understand why I can't just chose a different shirt and not have to wear Edward's at all. And don't just shrug again; you haven't spoken to me other than to tell me to close my eyes. Please. I don't want you to be mad at me. I want you to talk."

She smiled at me yet again. "I was only staying quite so I could wait till you were all ready to bombard you with questions. As for the shirt, wearing his shirt will drive him absolutely insane Bella. Just wait; he's going to take one look at you and blush. I promise."

I shook my head a little, smiling. I would trust her this time. "Okay, so does that mean that I'm ready?"

She beamed at me and I was so glad to see it that I didn't even care that it meant I was going to have to explain everything to her. She had been so quiet it had been driving me insane. "Yes!" she skipped over to her bed and patted it for me to sit with her. I walked over, finding relative easy balance in my shoes **(A/N: Capris, shirt, and shoes now posted on my profile!) **When I was safely beside her she took my hand. "Okay, tell me EVERYTHING!"

"I don't know where you want me to start…"

"Yesterday; where did he take you while I had been talking to Emmett?"

I smiled, thinking about it. "Back to the restaurant."

Her eyes squinted. "Why? When you came back he wanted you to get us into the club… what does that have to do with the restaurant?"

I looked away from her. "He was trying to make me see myself as others do. He wanted me to stop being self conscious…"

"And how did he try to make you see that? Obviously it worked well enough to get us in."

I sighed, closing my eyes as I explained the entire bathroom scene, from walking in to being pinned against the wall to going back to Alice. Her face was shocked as she listened, but when I was done her smile was wide, stretching across her face. She started asking questions faster, each of which I answer; what had happened in the club; why did we leave; what did we talked about when we got back (only this part did I really edit); what I remembered from the night before (I even told her about the strawberry memory); ending with, why had I been so wet this morning. I answered all as well as I could, getting redder with each response. I knew that I didn't want to hide this from Alice though. She had dragged Edward along for me and only me. She had wanted us to get together only because she knew how happy I would be.

"Wow."

I met her eyes. "What?"

"Everything," she said, shaking her head. "It's just… whoa. But in a good way! You may end up together after all!"

"Don't get your hopes up Alice. I mean, he's just acting kind of weird; it doesn't mean that he's in love with me or anything."

Her smile stretched. "Oh girl, you are in bad," she laughed like no other, making my blush deepen again. "Don't worry though. You didn't see the look on his face when he turned and saw you nearly out of the shirt. I promise you, he feels more than he's letting on. We just have to get him to show it!"

I closed my eyes, shaking my head, but not in disagreement. She was right this time. If he really had feelings for me I intended to make them come out. I didn't really care what it took. I _would_ make him show it if he loved me. Actually, it didn't even matter if it was love. If he had ANY feelings whatsoever, I intended to find out about them.

Ten minutes later we had a luggage cart piled high, everything from our room packed onto it. Alice turned to me, smiling. "Okay Bella, now you need to go get Edward."

I looked at her, surprised. "Why me?"

Her smile widened. "Because he is dreading seeing me. If you get him, he'll be in a better mood. Not to mention the fact that he's going to melt into a puddle when he sees you. You look gorgeous! Just go and get him. Pretend like what happened before didn't. Act like you aren't irritated with him, and be sure not to mention anything about your little strip tease."

"It wasn't a strip tease Alice," I said flatly, heading toward the door. I stepped out, taking a deep breath as I walked to his door. I lifted my hand, getting ready to knock, the butterflies in my stomach making me ill. Finally I let out my breath and my knuckles wrapped on the door.

It opened slowly, Edward still looking behind him, into the room. He had showered and changed, his hair its normal mess, his jeans loose and his t-shirt stretching across his shoulders and chest. I almost began to pant. After a second he turned back to look at me, his eyes almost popping out of his head when he saw me. "Bella…"

I smiled sweetly, feeling a little blush. "Alice sent me over. We have the luggage cart in our room if you want to bring your stuff over. We're ready when you are."

He nodded, his eyes fighting to hold mine, red sweeping across his cheek. It made my smile stretch. He noticed, but said nothing about it. "I'm sorry for-"

I cut him off, waving my hand to brush the words away. "Don't worry about anything." I was glad to know that the tremor in my chest was not evident in my voice. "Just realize I'm stealing your shirt for the rest of day in payment. We had it washed."

He nodded weekly, looking down at his shirt. "At least she chose shoes that won't make your feet blister."

I nodded, looking down at them. "Yeah, I was pretty appreciative. So, are you ready?"

"Mhmm. I'll be over in a minute. Just let me grab my bags." He closed the door lightly, taking one last look at me. The minute I was out of his view the blush shot over my face, engulfing my skin. I sighed in relief and went back to my room, Alice waiting on the bed.

"Well?" she sounded excited.

"Well he certainly blushed. It was… okay. I suppose. It could have gone worse."

She smiled and nodded. "What did he think of the outfit?"

"The only comment he made was on my shoes. I don't know." I touched my bare stomach self-consciously. "Maybe it's too much."

She just shook her head, "It's great Bella. I'll get it out of him when he comes over. Now, try to get that blush off your face and act normal. Just smile when he comes in and act like it was any other day. It will all be fine."

There was a light knock on the door. She stood up and danced over, opening it. Edward stepped in, his bag over his shoulder. He didn't meet Alice's eyes, didn't even look at me; just focused on the cart. Alice gave me a look, letting me know that she had, in fact, noticed.

"So, Edward, you don't mind us stealing your shirt for the day, do you?" she asked, looking at him.

"No." His voice was light but his eyes were still extremely focused on the bag he had added to the cart.

Alice gave me a wicked smile. "Oh good. SO, what do you think of my creation? I adore it, but she doesn't like showing her stomach. What do you think? I mean, personally, I think it looks fantastic; but I want to know what a _guy_ would think."

"It's fine," was all he said, still not looking at us.

"Edward!" He jumped and looked at Alice. "If you're going to lie at least try to be convincing. Now, look at Bella and tell me what you REALLY think of the outfit. I can't believe you are being so cold after dropping her in the pool and forcing her to be tortured as you carried her back though the lobby! Carlisle would be shocked. I mean, you could at least try to be nice or something."

He looked shocked for a second, just staring at his sister. Then he turned his eyes to mine. "I'm really sorry Be-"

For the second time I cut off his apology. "Didn't I already tell you not to worry about it?"

His head shook miserably as he closed his eyes, confliction on his face. I watched as he calmed himself, his entire body relaxing as he exhaled. When he looked at me again his eyes held nothing but resolve. I felt them carry down my body as he studied the outfit, taking in the white, red, navy, and black in turn. His eyes connected with mine for a second before flicking to Alice. "It looks fine Alice. She can use my shirts whenever either of you feel the urge to put her in one. She's always been self-conscious, so I'm not surprised that she doesn't like it, but it's fine," his eyes came back to mine, "She'll have every pair of eyes belonging to any male in the street and shops completely captured."

I blushed, looking away quickly.

--

APOV

--

At around one I became antsy. Things had been quiet between all of us, but not awkward. We had been wandering in and out of stores for over an hour and a half and yet Bella had still not bought a single thread of cloth. She was keeping close to Edward, but never touching him. His eyes constantly darted around, meeting those of her admirers easily. Making them look away. I tried not to laugh at any of this, to just pretend I didn't notice. But I was incredibly aware of the two; the way they moved automatically around each other; the way they had to fight the urge to stare at each other; the way they both kept glancing at their watches at the exact same time.

We stepped out of another store when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and watched as the other two glanced at their watches again, Bella having to pull the unbuttoned sleeves up to her forearm in order to do so.

"Hello?"

"Alice! Where are you?" I smiled at the excitement.

"Just walked out of Jill's," I said, scanning the street momentarily.

"Great!" The line went dead and I closed the phone, slipping it back into my purse. Neither Bella nor Edward seemed to have noticed the oddly short conversation.

"Alice, I think I'm going to take Bella to lunch. Can we meet here in an hour or so?" Edward voice was quiet, little more than a whisper in my ear.

On any normal occasion I would have pushed them to the restaurant, but today he just had horrible timing. "Can you wait ten minutes or so?"

He eyebrows pulled together as he looked into my face, but he did nod. "Yeah. Okay. Why?"

I just shook my head, sitting down on a bench and pulling Bella down by my side. She smiled at me before trying to be nonchalant as she pulled up the sleeve again and looking at her watch. Her eyes slid up to Edward who was watching her. He just shrugged and nodded at me. Her eyes flicked over and I just smiled, trying to get across the fact that I was doing this for a reason, not for mere pleasure. She sighed and looked up at the blue sky. My phone started ringing again and I pulled it out quickly.

"Alice? You've got to get Bella to stand up."

I just shut my phone and dropped it back in my purse. This time they did give me a weird look. I just shrugged. "Just a message." I was careful not to look around for them as I dug through my purse for my digital camera; normally I would have just used my phone, but I wanted it to seem like I really wanted the shot. "Hey Bella, I want to get a picture of you. Will you go stand over there for a second?"

Her eyes flicked down to my camera. "Do I have to?"

"I would really like it if you did." My eyes widened and I felt my face mold into my classic plead. She sighed and stood up, walking to the middle of the street and turning back to me. "Perfect."

She smiled as I lifted the camera, a totally fake look that I would usually have slapped her for. I pretended to straighter the camera, noticing the movement out of the corner of my eye just before she squealed, having been lifted off the ground and spun quickly. I started laughing, looking at her as I put my camera away. Emmett had her in a giant bear hug; she was hardly visible in his arms.

"BELLA!" he hollered, still spinning.

"Emmett, I can't breath!" she choked out, her laughter heard through the strain.

He set her down, patting her head. "Sorry Bells."

She just beamed at him as he started to question her about life. I watched for a second, then remembered Edward standing not too far away. He looked on edge, like at any moment he was ready to dive on his brother if he made even the smallest mistake. It made me smile. Yup, years had passed and it was still the same old Edward. I felt a twinge of guilt for ruining the chance of the two having a peaceful lunch together, but the smile on Bella's face as she jabbed Emmett in the chest was well worth the little disappointment.

Then I remembered he was forgetting something (Emmett I mean). "Hey brother, I know that Bella is much more important than your brother or I, but what about this girlfriend I've heard so much about? Don't we at least get to meet her?"

He laughed, walking over to me and wrapping me in a tight hug before beaming at Edward. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes focusing on a tall, lithe girl; the infamous Rosalie. She was gorgeous; long blonde hair that flowed down her back, a striking face. There was no denying that she outshined even the most beautiful movie star. She was walking over slowly, her feet in a gorgeous pair of Manolos. Her eyes were only on Emmett's, a nervous look on her face.

"Alice, Edward, Bella, I would like you to meet Rosalie Hale; my girlfriend," he said, as she got close enough for him to put his arm around her. She smiled weakly at us, obviously nervous.

"Dear god Emmett, the girl looks like she's about to be eaten by wolves! What did you tell her about us that would put such fear into her?" Bella was the first to speak, completely comfortable with the situation.

He just laughed, glancing at Rosalie.

Bella skipped forward, punching him gently before sticking out her hand. "I'm Bella."

"The shy, quiet Bella?" she asked, breaking into a real smile as she took the extended hand. "I don't believe it."

I finally remembered to move, walking up beside Bella. "The one and only. You'll see it soon enough; she's just still running on the sudden adrenaline rush of being lifted when she least expected it. I promise you, the girl can turn fifty shades of red." I paused, extending my hand. "And I'm Alice. It's very nice to finally meet you Rosalie."

"Rose," she said, smiling and taking my hand. "Please."

I looked at my brother as he stepped up to Bella's other side, a little closer than he needed to be. His smile would look natural to anyone that didn't know him; to me, it was way too strained to be real. Emmett felt it was his duty to introduce him. "And this is my dear little brother, Edward."

Edward took the hand that Rose stuck out for him. "It's very nice to meet you Rose."

She laughed and, after releasing his hand, wrapped her arms around Emmett. We watched as the smile on Emmett's face grew near breaking. Edward's tension faded quickly, leaving us all with nothing but feelings of extreme giddiness as we got to know each other, laughing and joking. Rose was as amazing as the girl that won Emmett's heart should be. Not to mention the fact that she really like shopping!


	15. Notes and Important Conciderations

I know, I know, you guys hate me because this is not an actual chapter… or you do now that you know that… but either way, this is **extremely** important! Please read carefully. The following chapter (16) has some rather… explicit parts. For those of you that do not wish to read lemony stories I created barriers between where you will want to stop reading, and where you will want to continue. I'm making it so that you only miss the graphic details. As for the rest of you; ENJOY!! The chapter is going to be short, but full. Let me know what you think! But, i WILL post the next chapter tomorrow! It won't be edited, but, if all goes as planned and stress levels go down, the edit will be up this weekend. We'll have to see. Either way, the chapter WILL be here tomorrow! It WILL be short though! Just... be prepared...

Well, i love you all! Your AMAZING!!

Your author,

MCB!!


	16. Sweet Dreams and Sweeter Drinks

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: HELLO MY DEARS! Okay, so, like I said MULTIPLE times; short chapter. But… it really is full! ENJOY! **

* * *

It had been a week since we had gotten back and Alice, Edward, and I were all having the time of our lives. It was basically all just talking and laughing and teasing each other, much like we did on any normal day, but it was more too. We had found a place to be comfortable together, a place where there was no real awkwardness, none of the silences that plague everything in today's world. We were always doing something, whether it was speeding into town on a snack run or lying across the couches and floors just laughing at something or another, some past story that we couldn't help but repeat or just whatever was on our minds. It was amazing. We had all found that we adored Rose, and we hadn't wanted to say goodbye, but they had promised to come visit us soon.

Edward had just finished with a particularly hilarious about his old gay stalker roommate. I couldn't BREATH by the end of it, my entire body shaking with the strain. Alice was leaning against me, in almost the same position. I thought I was going to pass out, to be completely honest, as my body tried to cope without air. I looked at Edward who was grinning as he watched us, his shoulders shaking as well.

When I was finally fairly calm again I found that I was really getting tired and looked at the clock. "Almost two."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "And I'm feeling it. I'm off to bed."

"Me too," I said, nodding and stretching before standing up and looked at Edward. "Sleep well."

"You too Bella," he said, smiling and watching as I followed Alice.

We stopped in the hall and gave each other a quick hug before going into our own rooms. I leaned against my door for a second, not sure what to do with myself, suddenly not nearly as tired as I had been. I sighed and walk to the bathroom, not wanting to go back out after I had said I was ready for bed. Didn't want to give Edward that big of a hint. After standing perfectly still for a few minutes I leaned off the door and went into my bathroom, deciding on a shower.

It was a nice shower, though rather than the water making me more comfortable I was only more awake when I got back out. With a sigh I dried off and wrapped myself in my oversized robe. A quick brush of my hair wasn't enough this time and I ended up blow-drying it so I wouldn't have to take another shower in the morning when I woke up with little creatures living in the nest my hair would be. Then entire time I thought of nothing but our trip. Since we had been back Edward had been nothing but friendly to me; nothing but brotherly. We hadn't even tried to escape from Alice to talk, much less have more fun. It was a complete disappointment.

Once it was completely dry I just stood in the middle of my bathroom, not sure what to do with myself. With another sigh I just went out to my bedroom and lay down, flicking my light off and relaxing into the sheets. I lie there for a while, just listening to the river and waiting for some semblance of sleep to come to me. It almost did too. I was teetering on the edge we all know so well, the place of absolute relaxation so close to sleep it's almost unbearable, when I heard the door squeak open before it closed again. I groaned, awake again. "What is it Alice?"

I felt the place beside me on the bed sink down just a bit too much for Alice's weight and opened my eyes, blinking a few times to help my eyes adjust. It was the white skin that I could see first, the soft glow. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You- you didn't." I stumbled in whisper, not sure what else to say.

Suddenly his face was right in front of mine and I could see perfectly, his flawless features shining in the darkness. "Is everything okay love?"

His breath washed aver me, the distinct smell of Edward making me shake a little, making my stomach tighten. "Y-es," I practically choked on the word, "Fine."

My favorite smile appeared on his lips and I could feel his chuckle, his eyes lighting up, his face staying only inches from mine, hovering over. My breath was ragged as I breathed him, extremely too happy with his proximity. "Oh good. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable," he paused, his fingers finding my face and running across my bottom lip, "Would I?"

"I don't think so…" I squeaked, hardly breathing at all now. What was going on? What was he doing? This wasn't like Edward. I mean, I wasn't complaining in the slightest… but still. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better baby. I just couldn't stay away anymore. I would have come earlier, but I heard the shower and figured you wouldn't enjoy that as much as I would. Does this suit you better?"

Now I wasn't breath. At all. I was too aware of what he was saying to even care about it. He WANTED to come into the shower with me? I was dazed as he smiled wickedly and leaned a little closer, his nose brushing mine. I managed to choke out a semi-answer to his question. "Yes. I suppose so."

"And what would you like I'm to do now that I'm here love?" He whispered quietly, his nose brushing mine again, his eyes full of… something. They seemed darker than normal, nearly black, with his lids hooding them well. A simply sexy look when coupled with his smile. "Hmm?"

I took in a shaky breath, my heart past my throat and someone in my head. I wasn't sure how to answer his question. Granted, I knew what I wanted, but how could I say that out loud? What if he wasn't trying to be as absolutely sexy as he was? What if this had nothing to do with my bed and everything to do with a talk? But then, what was with the 'loves' and 'baby'? I couldn't say something like that out loud! I took another breath in slowly, only one statement in my head. My voice squeaked when I spoke, "Surprise me?"

"How about I do something and you say yes or no, depending on whether or not you like it?"

I could only nod, a bad begging to say the least.

"Good," he whispered seconds before he leaned down and put his lips on mine gently, kissing me for a second, then pulling away just a little.

My heart was no longer beating in my head, it had completely stopped. "Yes."

He smiled and leaned back down, doing it again, only for long this time, his lips slowly gaining pressure, the kiss picking up in intensity. I slowly lifted my hand putting in on his neck. His thumb ran across my cheek, making me shiver as I pushed a little harder against his lips. I felt him sigh, his body coming to rest a bit more on my own. I pulled back, needing to breath and he continued to kiss his way down my jaw and over my neck where he stopped and licked my skin before stopping and waiting.

It took me a moment to say it. "Yes."

I felt him chuckle as he continued to kiss my neck. I tightened my grip on his neck before sighing happily. He laughed again, making his lips vibrate and tickle me. I tilted my head and he lifted his own to capture my lips again. I felt his hand slide down my neck and push the robe of my shoulder before he began tracing my collarbone. _Oh god… _I felt my lips turn up as I kissed him. I wanted this so bad and, from what he was doing at least, it seemed like he wanted me as well. He left my hips again my lips again and kissed down my chin and neck, to my shoulder. When he began tracing my collarbone with his tongue I didn't wait for him to stop. "Yes."

He kept going, his hand pushing off my other shoulder and hardly leaving my chest covered at all. He nibbled on my skin a little and I opened my eyes to look down at him, my entire body lit on fire. He smiled and grazed his teeth across my skin; the fire increased. HE was too gorgeous for words, and sexier than any other man that had ever existed.

"Bella," his voice was a whisper, sweeping across my skin, "you are so beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you." My observance made his shake his head, even as I lifted my hand to his cheek.

"Then you still don't see yourself clearly. Should I tell you again how beautiful you are? Make you believe it?"

"No." I wanted nothing but for him to kiss me again. It didn't matter _what _he found beautiful about me. The fact that he found me appealing at all was enough. Nothing else mattered.

"No? You don't want to hear about your beautiful body? Your perfect face?"

"No." I repeated simply.

"Then what DO you want?"

This time I didn't even hesitate, "I want you to keep going."

"Do you?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper. I felt his other hand, the one not on my neck, on my knee, climbing way too slowly up my thigh. Thank god for my robe and its easy removal. "Are you sure?"

I stared at him, making sure to put as much heat into my gaze as was possible for me. "Yes."

His smile heated and he went back to kissing my neck, his hand massaging about halfway up my thigh gently, making me close my eyes again and push my head into my pillow. He had the hands and lips of an angel. Hell, he had EVERYTHING of an angel. I would she he was an angel but what he was doing to me, no matter how good it felt, seemed far from saintly. His lips climbed back to my face and I captured them with my own; his hand climbed an inch. I sighed against him, allowing him full access to my mouth. He took it. His tongue touched my own, making a zap shoot through my mouth, his taste beyond extraordinary. A moan escaped without my permission as his hand climbed at inch higher while his tongue curled around my own. He pulled back, searching my face with a worried look. "No?"

I smile, against adding extra heat to my eyes again. "Yes."

He returned my smile, making me want to melt into my mattress. His hand massaged another inch now as his lips came back to mine, his tongue running across my bottom lip. I managed to bite back my moan this time and just twist my tongue around his happily. I could feel his fingers so close now, making me want to squirm and push down those last few inches, but now daring it. I pulled him closer so his chest was on mine, our heartbeats in synch. Our tongues danced together and I lifted the leg he was not massaging just a bit, my knee resting against his side. He pulled back and buried his face in my neck, kissing the skin before running his tongue over my gland. His hand was off my thigh moment before his fingers grazed my heat.

I gasped and felt him smile against my neck. "Are you sure?"

I could only nod, a little squeak coming out as my throat restricted around my 'yes'. His lips touched my skin as his finger traced little circles on my upper thigh. He lifted himself a little and stared into my eyes as his hand stopped moving. I held his gaze and felt his hand move, sliding gently over me, his fingers more like feathers than a human touch, yet I still felt it and shivered, not breathing again. He smiled at my reaction and ran his finger again, more pressure this time. My eyes closed automatically and I let out a sharp breath, pushing against him a bit. He chuckled, pushing on my swell, making me whimper a bit. He switched it with his thumb, rubbing me gently while he used the replaced finger to trace my rim slowly, causing my hips to buck a little and him to slip in.

He pushed it in a little further, his thumb still rubbing me. I pushed my head back into my pillow, my jaw working up and down while I held back my moans. He pushed deeper, causing one of the moans to escape and my nails to scratch Edward's neck a little. "Yes."

That sent him off, plunging his finger as far into me as it could go before pulling back, his thumb always rubbing me. I had only let out two more moans before he had covered my mouth with his. It was soon after this that he added a second finger. Even with my mouth blocked you could still hear my moans as I came, my entire body trembling as I dub my nails into his shoulder.

He pulled back as the final wave washed over me, his body no longer touching mine. I learned to breathe again as I trembled and shook, trying to calm down. I blinked a few times, making the white spots fade form my vision and looked over at the man who had just pleasured me so much; beside me sat the guy from the club, Mark.

I sat up, gasping as I opened my eyes wide and shook my head hard. Beside me, the bed was empty. I looked down, my breathing hard and struggling. My robe was tied into place, my shoulders covered. I could feel the sweat that covered my body. A dream? Are you kidding me? THAT had been a _DREAM_??

Taking a deep breath I shook my head again. Of course it had! That just didn't happen! Noticing how awake I was I looked over at my alarm; 5:30. Great. I tossed my covers off, needing a drink suddenly. I couldn't believe that I had just dreamed something like that! It was wrong, plain and simple. My feet slid to the floor and, when I stood, I noticed my legs were trembling. WRONG!

I trudged to the kitchen quietly, damning myself as I walked past Edward's door. I didn't' turn on the lights, just went to the freezer and pulled out the bottle of Vodka; cherry cheesecake it would be. After grabbing my cherry juice, a lemon, and the hazelnut from the fridge I quickly made my shot. I don't drink often, but sometimes its nice to have the stuff around when needed. Like when you wake up from an amazing sex dream about the guy in the next room who has been treating you as little more than a sister for a week after holding you and nearly kissing you just before that week began. I closed my eyes and lifted the sugared lemon to my lips.

"Do I get one?"

I nearly dropped the lemon as I whipped around, glaring up at Edward who was directly behind me. "God Edward; make some noise or something, would you? You scared me half to death!"

He chuckled softly and held his hands up. I shivered just looking at them, remembering what he had just done to me with…. no, what he HADN'T just done. "Sorry." He nodded at the shot on the counter beside me. "Can I have one?"

"Of course, get me a glass from the cupboard. I'll pour you one." My voice was trembling a bit, but I don't think he noticed.

He did as was told and I put in the cherry and hazelnut before topping it with the vodka, making the three level design. He took the sugared lemon I offered in his right hand, the glass in his left. "Cheers."

I nodded, taking some of the sugar off the lemon before throwing back the liquor and popping the lemon back in, mirroring Edwards every move exactly (we had done the same shots earlier this week). After tossing my lemon rind out I looked at him, remembering my dream. A shiver ripped down my spin again. He washed the glasses without a word, then just leaned back against the counter and watched me put the rest of the stuff away. When I stopped, I leaned against the counter across form him, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at the floor. It was hard to look at him after the nights… events. "So, what gets you up so early?"

"I haven't been to bed yet," he admitted. I looked at him for a second, noticing that he didn't really look tired. "I got caught up. What about you?"

"Dream woke me up." I was staring at the floor again, not able to really look at him.

"Freaked you out enough to take a shot," he pointed out, his voice carried an odd tone, "What was it about?"

"It doesn't matter," I sighted, my eyes burning a hold into the floor while my face lit up. It was still hard to believe that I could such things. Thank god the only light was coming from the various appliances and it was doubtful that he could see my blush.

I saw him move and looked up as he took a second step toward me. "Yes it does."

"Not, it really doesn't," I said as his foot landing right next to mine, putting us as close as he could be. He leaned forward, a hand grabbing the counter on either side of me. I could have leaned forward an inch and have been pushed up against his body. "Really."

He didn't smile as he stared down into me, his eyes unreadable and deep. "Tell me," he ordered in a whisper, making me shiver a little. "Please. I need to know."

"Need to?" I repeated, why would he NEED to hear anything?

He sighted, his breath smelling nothing like the liquor we had just consumed. "We need to talk Bella."

I laughed without thinking, too intoxicated by his presence to notice his seriousness. "We talk ALL the time, Edward. Since when do you need to state it to talk?"

He leaned a little closer. "Since I meant REALLY talk. No avoidance of the subject. No teasing and joking about the truth. We need to talk about it."

My breathing rate increased, my heart pounding in my head. "About what?"

He leaned a little closer still, his face only a few inches from my own. "You know what Bella. Don't play dumb."

I almost choked on my tongue. Oh god no. "I'm afraid I'm not sure what your talking about Edward," it was a squeaking whisper, hardly even considered a lie considering its transparency. I cleared my throat a little, my eyes unable to pull away from his no matter how hard they tried. "Tell me."

His voice was strained. "Bella, don't tease me right now. I need to know…"

"I'll tell you anything Edward if you would tell me what it is you want to hear," I whispered.

"I-" his voice seemed to catching in his throat as he searched my eyes, his face a picture of hurt. "Bella I-"

I lifted my hand, noticing that it was trembling as I laid it on his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into my palm and sighing again. I felt my stomach tighten. "Edward, tell me what you want."

He opened his eyes, which appeared a little calmer, not wide or hurt anymore. After hesitating for a minute he leaned down again, his breath filling my lungs as he kept getting closer, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel my heart in my chest, pounding against my ribs.

**Okay... so i'm sure your irritated... but don't be yet. I'm not posting the next chapter until i get atleast 40 reviews OVER** **two s****entences! Okay, now you can be mad... hahahaha! But, i love you guys! **


	17. Fragile Lies and Great Memories

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: Wow, okay, this hasn't even been read over by me, much less my Beta. I honestly didn't expect to get forty reviews in a little less than 4 hours. But I LOVE you all for it! ENJOY!!**

* * *

He hesitated again when our noses brushed, but when I tilted my head up a little he gently laid his lips on mine. My eyes closed as I kissed him back, my hand sliding from his cheek to his shoulder to the back of his neck. His arms dropped off the counter and wrapped around me, the lean of his body making me push against him and the counter. Every nerve in my body was screaming and laughing as we kissed, happier than ever before.

After a minute he pulled back his lips, needing to breathe, and leaned his forehead on mine. His breath was hard, the smell spreading across my face. I kept my eyes closed as I took deep breaths and tried not to hyperventilate.

Then he was kissing me again, his lips warm and soft against mine. I lifted my other hand to his neck and his arms tightened around me. I pushed my lips a little harder against his, just trying to fold into his body. I had been feel the power of his arms when he had hugged me, but that was nothing compared to what I felt now that he really held me. And his chest, like a rock against my own, rose and fell with the same shortness of breath, his heart the same quick beat. It could never compare to any kiss before experienced; Edward's lips were perfect in every way. Even the way he kissed was the epitome of perfection, so soft and gentle, but still extremely sexy and deep. I sighed against his mouth happily, amazed. I opened my eyes watched as his lids lifted too, a smile in them.

I heard a door open and froze, Alice's soft hum easily heard. He pulled his lips away from mine, but not far. His breath was hard, sweeping across my skin as we listened closely for any possible approach. After a minute a door closed again and I heard running water, making me let out my breath and relax. My eyes had never left Edward's, too in awe of what had happened to feel even a little awkward. This had to be another dream. Hopefully one I would never wake up from only to find 'brotherly Edward'. Two times would be too much to bear. "Edward…"

"Bella…." he said when I didn't continue. His face was lit in with my favorite grin held only for me. He lifted a hand from my waist and ran his finger across my bottom lip. "I hope you aren't upset."

"Did I seem upset?" My voice was shaky, made more of air then sound.

His smile widened as he met my eyes with an intense gaze, "Not yet."

"But you think I will be." I declared, shaking my head. My eyes locked with his again, my heart skipping a beat as I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek again. "That will never happen Edward."

"Don't be so sure, Bella," he whispered, leaning into my hand, closing his eyes.

I smiled and laid my lips against his for a moment, smiling at the returning pressure. Pulling back, I opened my eyes, watching my favorite crooked smile return instantly. His eyes opened, but stayed nearly closed. He looked tired.

"You need to go get some sleep. I'll make sure Alice doesn't wake you." I gave him a hug, smiling against his chest.

After one last kiss he left me, a smile still on his face. My heart began to beat again as I slid to the floor, my back against a cabinet door as my eyes closed and I held onto the taste of him. My breathing was ragged and heavy as I tried to comprehend what was going on. Waking up after that dream had left me disoriented, making comprehension now difficult. Please god, tell me this is all real. Tell me I'm not asleep again. Tell me I'm not about to wake up and find myself crushed.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up. Alice was standing there, her hair tied up in a towel, her body draped in a robe. "Bella? What are you doing on the floor?"

I blinked a few times. "Ummm…"

She just laughed and stuck out her hand to help me stand up. I didn't take it, too shaky to stand up. She let her hand drop. "Well, how about you go back to bed. I was going to wake Edward up anyways."

"No. Don't do that. He just went to bed."

Her eyebrows pulled together. "Why?

I shook my head. "I'm not sure… I never found out. He just he got distracted."

She looked at me closely, the pale sunlight from the window lighting my face, and she smiled. "Bella, your cheeks are nearing maroon. What happened?"

I just stared at her blankly, not sure how to respond. She flicked on the light, making me grimace as I blink my eyes clear. "Nothing Alice."

"Then why are you on the floor looking like an overripe tomato?"

I sighed, looking away. "I just had a dream and it's still freaking me. Nothing else. Just… calm down. Stop looking so excited."

She flopped down on the floor in front of me. "You know you never could lie to me. But whatever. What was your dream about?"

My blush darkened I'm sure. "Nothing."

Her smile grew and she leaned forward. "Oh my god, you had a sex dream about my brother, didn't you?"

HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?? Seriously, could she teach me to read people like that? Her brother, for instance. My mind raced, searching for a retort. "I- I- I-"

"AHH! You did!" She was laughing now, patting my knee as she did so. "Oh Bella! I'm so proud of you!"

"Proud? Your _proud_ of me?"

"Of course I am," she laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, was it a good dream."

"It was until the end." My mutterings made me feel bad. I should not think that having the dream was a good thing at all. I should not be mad that it ended.

"Oh, that's too bad. Did you wake up too soon?"

I stared at her, mouth agape. "No! He turned into Mark."

She laughed again. "Oh, so it went from pleasant to nightmare. I see. So, did you tell my brother about this dream?"

"Of course not!"

"And why not?"

I just sighed and pushed myself up. "Because he doesn't want to know." What he said when I had first told him that I had woken from a dream; I need to know. I shook my head. "Anyway, why would I Alice? Come on."

She just laughed. "Your loss girl!" she stood, patting my arm. "You look tired. Go back to bed. I'll wake you in a while and I promise not to wake my brother before you. Okay?"

"Yeah." I said, walking away. She didn't follow, but I could still hear her laughter dripping from the kitchen. The minute I made it to the hall my eyes became instantly glued to Edward's door. I almost stopped and leaned against it, thinking about the way he had kissed me. Obviously he felt something… but what was it? What would ever cause him to kiss me with… so much passion? Was it possible that he felt the same way I did? Maybe not as strong, but feelings were feelings. I managed to keep from stopping though and just went to my room where I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep nearly instantly.

--

There was a warm feeling on my cheek, then the corner of my mouth, then my lips. It was a nice feeling, accompanied by the most amazing scent in the world; something sweet and spicy mixed with the very distinct smell of syrup. I couldn't place it. I sighed contentedly, not moving. There was a bit of a vibration on my arm and a heavy sound, but nothing very distinct.

"Bella." The whisper was nearly silent, but it woke me up quickly enough when combined with the increase of the scent and the warm breath that swept over my ear. "Wake up."

I let my eyes open and I turned my head and looked at Edward, his face holding that smile. "Good morning."

"Good EVENING." His correction made me smile. "It is nearly 4 after all. But, that doesn't matter. I brought you breakfast anyways."

My smile widened as I looked at the plate of pancakes drowning in syrup and butter. I was starving. "I see that."

He smiled and sat up a bit, so he was leaning on his elbow, his body stretched down my bed. He whispered then, "They're blueberry."

I laughed and pulled myself up against my pillow. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Of course! Esme's recipe." He lifted the fork on the plate and pulled a piece off. When he lifted it he brought it over to my lips. "Tell me if they are good enough for you."

I smile and took the bite, chewing it slowly while I looked at Edward. His hair was a little messier than normal than normal, he had a little flour on his cheek, that smile played on his lips. The most gorgeous guy in the world, there was no denying it. And he had kissed me earlier. AND he had made me breakfast in bed at 4 in the afternoon (not to mention the fact that they tasted AMAZING; melting in my mouth and making my taste buds sing). Could he be any more amazing? I swallowed. "Nope. They are horrible. I demand a new batch."

His smile grew as he filled the fork again. "Oh yea? Maybe you should take another bite just to be sure."

I smiled a little before eating the food offered on the fork, putting a look of consideration on my face. He watched, faking nervousness as I swallowed. I leaned forward, smiling and stopping as my nose almost brushed his. "I've tasted better."

His breath swept over my face. "Have you?"

"Mhmm… of course, those weren't pancakes. Burt hey, once you have a taste for something its hard to remember not to judge anything else too harshly."

I saw his eyes squint with his smile. "Oh? And what is so much better than Esme's pancakes?"

"You," I whispered, touching the tips of our noses together, watching as his eyes scrunched up a little more. He leaned forward, laying his lips against mine. I practically melted into him as I lifted my hand and tangled it into his hair. I felt as he moved the plate from between us before pulling me up against his body. His arm wrapped around my waist, his other finding my cheek. I pushed against him harder, my fingers tangling further into his hair. I lifted the arm that was holding me up, just latching on to him to stay up. As if feeling the struggle and laid me back onto the pillows, his lips never leaving mine. Then he pulled back, laughing.

I was bewildered. "What's so funny?"

"You know, we a missing an entire stage here?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What stage?"

He laughed. "Well, think about it. Friends for years, straight to kissing on your bed. What ever happened to dating?

This time I smiled. "Are you, my dear Edward, complaining about skipping out on the awkward, nervous stage? Really?"

His head shook as he leaned back toward my lips. "Not in the least Bells. Not in the least."

There was a sharp knock on the door, making both of us freeze as it opened. Edward pulled back quickly, looking over his shoulder at Alice as if he had just been caught.

--

APOV

--

He was half lying on top of her, half stretched across the bed. His eyes were wide, shocked, giving him the 'deer in the headlights' look. He was caught and he knew it. She was staring at me, her jaw slack, a blush burning her cheek. The robe had fallen open up to her mid thigh, showing her legs. They had their arms wrapped around each other, Bella's hand buried in Edward's hair. I was… surprised. I mean, anyone could have guessed by Bella's state this morning that SOMETHING had, but to find them making out on her bed… it was extremely unexpected. "Ummm…"

Edward seemed to wake up, pulling his arms away from Bella while she tried to untangle her hand from his hair without pulling too hard. Neither of them seemed eager to do this. When they had finally disentangled themselves Edward lifted the plate of pancakes that he had refused to let me have one of and handed it to Bella. "I'm going to go for now…"

"That's probably best… Alice and I are going to have to talk. I'll see you later." She smiled so sweetly at him and the reluctance on his face increased. "Oh, and thank you for bringing me breakfast."

He beamed at her, nodding while backing up, his eyes not leaving her until he passed me. The look in his eye grew cold. He closed the door behind him.

--

EPOV

--

I shut the door lightly, taking a deep breath as I gave Bella one last encouraging smile. She returned it before her eyes flicked to Alice and she got mad. I could hear her as I walked toward the living room.

"Alice! Why would you do that? Did I _say_ you could come in? No! You knew we were both in here and yet you didn't wait for admittance? What?!"

I laughed to myself, going to the kitchen and pouring some more batter on the still hot griddle. I had been hoping to share Bella's plate, but I knew for a fact that the girls were going to be there for hours. I smiled, noticing that my lips were still tingling, Bella's taste fresh on them. God, how could this be real? How could it possibly be happening for me finally? I was practically melting into my skin. I had wanted her for so long… practically since I had first seen her. I flipped the pancake, my smile growing as I thought back to that day.

--

The school had been buzzing about the new girl all day, making me tired with them. They were so… childish. Gossip was not only unattractive, but usually filled with more lies than truths. So I just ignored it all, not even considering it when they called her beautiful and shy. What did it matter?

Lunch started as simple as normal, Emmett, Alice and I taking our seats, exchanging nothing but friendly greetings as we ate. But Alice seemed different, kind of distracted from her food as she looked around the cafeteria till her eyes finally seemed to find their target. I wondered what she was staring at, but decided not to worry about it. Alice was always complaining about me and my apparent lack of ability to mind 'my own damn business'. But I did notice that she stared at the same spot for a long time, a little smile appearing on her face. Finally Emmett cracked, making it easier on me as well.

"What are you staring at Alice?" he was looking across the room, searching for whatever could be causing so much interest.

She looked at him, then me. "I'm gonna go introduce myself to Bella. Enjoy lunch boys."

I felt my mouth open but she was gone before I could even form a coherent question. My eyes flicked to Emmett who was tracking Alice with his eyes. "Bella?"

"I think she's the new girl. I haven't heard of anyone else named Bella."

I turned to follow Alice as well, my eyes roaming over a few tables to find the girl. No one seemed out of place and Alice didn't seem to be stopping anywhere. She was staring at the table at the end of the room, her eyes locked on something that I couldn't see. The girl she must be talking about was blocked from my view by two guys across from her. She walked past the table first, but rounded really quick, going to the place I couldn't see. She smiled sweetly, talking to whoever was there. I did however see the mystified look of the girl sitting next the place I couldn't see. Then she appeared, her face blocked by her hair as she turned with my sister and dumped her tray.

"Did you see her?" I asked, looking back at my brother when they left.

"Yeah," he had a smile on her face.

"And?" I pressed, wondering about Alice's interest. She had never been one to hang out with other girls; she couldn't really get along with them for too long.

His eyes met mine. "And what?"

I just sighed, going back to my food and waiting for lunch to be over. Once that bell rang I would find Alice and ask about the girl and why the sudden interest in her. I had been keeping to myself lately anyways; could my sister really be too mad for asking a simple question? I hoped not and, as it turned out, I was correct.

"She's perfect Edward! I mean, she's shy, yes, but have a really good feeling about her! She's really sweet and I think we'll get along great!"

I smiled, surprised, and a girl walking by sighed in my direction. I shook my head, my eyes still on my sister. "She certainly has you impressed Alice."

"I can't explain it; she's just… amazing. And not in the way I'm used to. I really think we can be friends."

I just laughed gently, the warning bell ringing overhead as we stopped in front of Alice's locker. "I'm glad to see you so excited."

"Yeah," she agreed, spinning her code and finding that the locker wouldn't open. Now she was frowning, trying it again. She sighed and looked up at me, pleading. "Edward, would you? It like you."

I smiled and spun her code, the door opening the minute I pulled on the latch. "There you go. Now, I'm off to class. Hopefully she'll be in one of yours!"

"Bye Edward." The final bell rang.

I hurried to Biology II, still smiling to myself. It really was nice to see my sister so happy. She was never one for nonsense when it came to friends, putting most people in the 'unfriendable' category for her. And it was obvious that my mood lately had been depressing her a bit as well. And I was also glad that there was a girl in the world that might actually get along with Alice. There was no one with a sweeter heart than my sister and she really did deserve at least one good friend outside of the family. If it were my way, the entire world would be her friend. I paused before pulling the door open, trying to drop back into neutrality so I could make it through class.

I pulled open the door, stepping into the warm room with a blank face before turning and closing the door. My excuse came out of my mouth without a thought (Alice was his favorite student) "Sorry, Mr. Banner. My sister couldn't open her locker."

"It's fine Edward. Just take your seat," the man replied, erasing the mark in his book. I walked to my desk, only realizing that it wasn't empty when I locked eyes with the girl sitting at it. She had beautiful brown eyes and hair, her face amazingly exquisite in a drawn back way.

"Hello," I said, pulling out my chair.

A lovely blush crept across her cheek as she said a reply quietly, "Hi."

I sat beside her, eyes staying locked with hers. It took me a moment to remember to introduce myself. I extended my hand, "I'm Edward Cullen."

She wrapped her hand around mind, looking at me nervously, "Bella Swan."

Her skin was warm in mine, her hand seemed fragile as I shook it lightly. Recognition swept threw me, surprise and amazement at my luck, "Ah, Bella. You must be Alice's new friend. The one that she talked to at lunch? It's very nice to meet you." She really had no idea.

"Yeah. You, too," Her response was so quiet as she removed her hand from mine, the feel of it staying in my palm.

I watch as she tilted her head a little, her hair falling in a way that covered her beautiful face, making me want to sweep it back just so I could look at her some more. That thought shook me. "You seem to have impressed her. She seemed very excited after lunch."

She gave a shrug and I noticed the red in her cheeks. "She was really nice."

I smiled, remembering my thoughts earlier. Alice, you had held out on me. "That she is. A heart of gold. I've never seen her quite like that, though. She can get along with anyone, but girls don't tend to impress her."

Her smile was amazing, making me smile back involuntarily. "I'll take that as a complement then."

I nodded quickly, about to tell her a bit about Alice's when Mr. Banner called our attention to the front of the class. Once I was not focused on Bella anymore my concentration kicked in and I began to think clearly. Had I gone insane? Possibly. I tried to focus on the lecture that was going on in class but I was one hundred times more aware of my urge to look over at Bella then any words I was supposed to be noting. I glanced over at one point, tracing her profile for a minute before looking away again. I was satisfied for approximately three minutes, then I was ready to take another glance. It made me want to rip out my hair. I am not the kind of guy that became focused on a girl in a matter of days, much less seconds. And yet, here I was, pulling an Emmett.

When the bell rang a guy was beside her nearly instantly, smiling brightly. "Hello Mike."

He looked at me, surprised before nodding and looking back at Bella. She was staring at him with wide eyes, a frown firmly on her lips. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Bella. Would you like some help finding your next class."

Her frown increased. "Umm, I have the building number, I think I can find the gym."

He just smiled. "I have gym too. Let me walk you there."

I almost growled at him, but she spoke before I could say anything. "No, that's okay Mike, I need to go to my locker first anyways. I'll see you when I get there. But, you can walk me to English afterwards."

The smile that had been wiped from his face returned. "Okay Bella. I'll see you there."

She sighed as he walked away and began to gather her things. "Why do I have an odd feeling that you really have no idea where you are going?"

Her eyes flashed up to meet mine as I stood, my mind racing. After a minutes she smiled. "Honestly, I don't. But this school isn't very large."

"Why turn Mike down? He seems quite taken."

She blushed and looked away while she gathered her books. "For that reason exactly."

I laughed. "Ahh, I see."

"Do you?" she asked, standing and glancing at me, a little smile playing on her lips. "Am I that transparent?"

I almost bit my lip as I tried not to smile to widely. "Not at all."

It was her turn to laugh before explain, while we walked out of class, that her mom always called her her open book because of her apparent inability to keep her thoughts off her face. I found this amazing for no real reason; she didn't seem to tell me anything with her features. From what I had seen, her thoughts were buried deep; it irritated me more than it should. When I mouthed this opinion (of course, not the infuriation, just the fact that I couldn't read her) she laughed and made a sharp comment while she spun her combination. I leaned against the locker next to her. She shut the door and looked around, blushing again. I followed her eyes, seeing that there were a lot of people staring. I leaned down, "Don't worry about them."

She looked at me, surprised before her blush deepened. "Why do they look so… surprised?"

I just shrugged, the smile disappearing from my lips for a second. The minute my eyes met hers again I couldn't help but let it reappear which, in turn, made her smile. She shook her head and began to lead the way to the gym, knowing that I was going to be late for class again, but not really caring. "So, is your first day going okay?"

She didn't look at me. "It's alright. It kind of bothers me that in Washington the school is so open rather than a single building so no one HAS to wear a raincoat, but I suppose its fine."

I laughed, surprised. She had a point, of course, but how many people would reply about the actual building when asked about school? She looked up at me then, surprised. The building was coming into view just as the first rang, our slow steps taking us closer. "And your classes?"

He smile was brilliant. "Not bad I suppose. With the exception of gym…"

"Why?"

She smiled. "You'll see eventually; I promise you."

I walked her right to the door, knowing the bell would ring any second. I wanted to ask her more, but instead just extended my hand, "It was very nice to meet you Bella. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. You too Edward." She took it, gave it an exaggerated shake, and turned into the locker rooms. I was left standing there, staring at the place she had entered, when the bell rang.

After school I told Alice that I had met Bella and she did not stop telling me more about her, much to Emmett's apparent amusement, until we got home. Finally she asked me what I thought of her. A million words shot through my mind at the same time. Adorable. Sweet. Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. Of course, I couldn't say any of these. My answer, in the end, though it sounded cute and sarcastic in my head, came out in a way that made me sound completely indifferent. Though not really a bad thing, considering my sister and her inability to keep anything to herself, I did feel kind of bad. "She seems like a very sweet girl."

The entire night, while I tried to work on various tasks, my mind kept returning the girl. Only going to sleep finally cured that. Of course, as I got ready the next morning, she came back to me. It confused me more. What was so attractive about this girl to me? I mean, sure, she was pretty, but there was something different about this than just physical attraction. I was enthralled in our conversations just as much as looking at her. And Alice's interest seemed to be just as odd as my own. She had never been one to befriend someone so easily; never been one to be so open. All those people staring the day before had not been simply because of her, but my family's sudden interest. Had the school ever seen me smile? Seen me laugh? Ever seen Alice skip over to the new girl so easily? No.

The drive to school was next to silent, everyone seeming to be in there own little world. When I parked the Volvo in front of the building, Alice was out of the car in a flash, skipping down the sidewalk toward the cafeteria. I glanced back at Emmett. "You know, she scares me sometimes."

He laughed. "I think that's Bella's truck," he said, pointing toward a decrepit truck a few spaces down, "I'm sure she just wants to go and talk to her."

"Yeah," I agreed, climbing out of the car as well, masking my excitement. "Well, I'll see you at lunch Emmett."

He just nodded as I walked toward the same corner that Alice had already rounded. My pace was not too quick as I tried to stay calm, as I tried not to smile too much. I reached the corner just in time to hear Alice ask, "But what do you think of him?"

I bit my cheek, trying not to smile at the same time I tried not to look over at the table that they were sitting. Her reply which, I'm sure, was made simply so I could hear it, made me do both, "He's a very kind boy, I suppose."

Obviously Alice had told her my response to her question. My sister met my eyes, the smile on my face not nearly as wide as it wanted to be. "Well, I don't know about that."

"Are you insulting me, Alice?" I asked, changing my path toward the bench, my eyes flicking back to Bella for a second.

"Of course not," she said, her tone making it sound absurd at best. She turned back to face Bella as I made my way toward them. "So, do you think that you will be able to survive staying here, Bella? I mean, even with all the cold?"

My ears were eager as I reached the end of the table. "I think so," she said, a little shrug in her voice. I was disappointed by the small response, but, when her eyes met mine, she added a bit, "It could be worse."

That response intrigued me more than the fist had disappointed and I was about to ask her to explain that when Alice spoke.

"How?" she moaned, hating the weather.

She smiled as her eyes met Alice's. I was again struck by her beauty. I didn't even hear her response, just watched her explain it.

"I doubt that," Alice shook her head as she spoke, "They don't allow that here."

She nodded and looked around, her eyes landing on someone who she waved at, a smile still on her lips. Deciding it was probably a good idea to look away and not freak her out with my blatant stare, I looked up at the sky. It was gray and rather dismal. Bella's voice broke my thoughts, "What are you looking at?"

I looked back at her, making sure it was me that the question was directed towards. "The clouds. Looks like rain."

"And you smile about it?" The look on her face made it seem like I was insane. "That should be illegal."

"Edward enjoys the rain," Alice said, sighing as she shook her head at me.

"Why would you do that?" her eyes met mine again as she spoke, making me smile again. She had extremely warm eyes.

"It makes it so that one second is different from the rest. If it were always sunny, you would know what to expect. Here you're never quite sure when its going to rain, snow, or hail." It was true enough.

"I don't find that to be as attractive as he seems to," Alice said, peering at the sky with contempt.

Bella, however, seemed to be considering it, "I can understand what your saying, but I'm sure there is a more… enjoyable discontinuity though. I mean, weather is amazing, there is no denying that, but surely there must be something in nature, whether human or just worldly, that can appeal to a broader audience, you know. And, possibly, one that doesn't cause quite so many hazards."

There was no denying my surprise at her words. That was incredibly…well thought out for only taking her a few seconds. What it would be like so peer into the mind. "I'm sure there is one. I just haven't managed to find it yet. I'll keep my eyes peeled for you, though. You just gave me something to think about."

"Oh, god." Alice said, shaking her head as she tried to keep from smirking up at me, "Just what you need, something else to muddle over."

I gave her a look, trying not to smile myself. The ring of Bella's laugh made my gut clench. "That's not always a bad thing, Alice." Then I decided it was time to just allow the girls to have there time together and smiled at Bella, "Well, I'll see you in Biology, Bella."

"Yeah," she nodded, a smile still on her face as I turned and walked away.

However, as it turned out, I didn't have to wait as long as I had thought. At lunch I stood with my brother, collecting my food before going to our usual table. There is no denying that I was doing nothing but watching for Bella out of the corner of my eye, yet I didn't end up finding her until Alice was leading her across the cafeteria toward us. I smiled to myself as I looked down at my plate until she was sitting across from me. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Edward." Her eyes met mine, a little smiling pulling her lips. Her eyes flicked toward Emmett who was looking at her closely, smiling. I didn't like that look.

Alice gave the introduction with a laugh, her eyes flicking between the two of them. "Bella, this our brother Emmett."

"The infamous Bella," he said, his hand reaching over the table to her. She looked nervous as she took it, the hand completely incasing her own. He saw this and released her, another laugh echoing around the room and making a lot of people stare. "Just as tiny as the rest of them."

I watched her meet his eyes, her nervousness suddenly gone. She smiled a little, "Is there something wrong with being small?"

"Absolutely not. He just cherishes being the biggest." I had to put in, needing to say something for I exploded. I smiled at Emmett, not wanting to look at Bella.

"What can I say? It's the one the thing I always win." He said, punching my arm before turning back to Bella. "So, Bella, how are you liking Forks?"

"It's not too bad," she said, a secretive smile playing on her lips as she glanced at me momentarily, "you know, if it wasn't for the constant weather."

"You move to Forks when you don't like rain?" Emmett laughed again. "That's like buying a sci-fi book when you don't like the genre!"

Her smile widened at that, becoming just good-natured rather than mysterious, "Yeah, well, sometimes you can be surprised by what you can bear. Sometimes you can even convince yourself to enjoy it. Quite shocking, really."

He smiled, lifting a can to his lips as he scanned the room, the smile growing. "Well, Bella, you certainly have turned some heads in our direction."

All of us turned to look around the cafeteria, finding that all across the room people were looking over every few seconds. My eyes went back to Bella who had a blush creeping across her cheek as she looked down at her tray, staring at her pizza. "I don't know why."

"I do." I muttered, a little shocked that I had even spoken. I looked away quicker than she could look up and began looking around the room. After a second I had to glance at her though, meeting her expectant gaze with a little laugh. I managed to tell a different truth quickly, "We are known solely for our coldness to others."

She looked surprised and glanced at Alice, "Is that true?"

"You could say that. We don't really focus on people outside of our group, usually. I mean, we aren't cold, but we aren't exactly welcoming either." Her tone was reluctant.

"Why?" She looked around the table, not able to catch any of our eyes.

"I just really don't think we need much else," I was sorry for using this one as the excuse for my earlier statement. "I mean, most people here aren't exactly our type of friends."

She held my eyes for a second, a worried look in her eyes as she looked at Alice. I felt bad again, knowing how it had sounded when I put like that. She thought it was a put down. But Alice reassured her quickly, "But I couldn't help but automatically like you, Bella."

It made me want to kick myself when her face suddenly brightened. "Thanks, Alice."

Instead of letting a silence take over I smiled and met her eyes again, "So, what's your favorite class so far?"

She shrugged, another blush creeping up across her face as she lifted her pizza to her lips. I wondered about that but didn't broach the subject, just listened as she told us about her different classes and what she thought of them. Throughout lunch I watched Emmett more than Bella, wondering about the smile on his face as he listened to her talk.

I was first into class when biology came about, my books on the desk as I waited for the bell to ring. Alice had stolen Bella when lunch ended to have a quick girl chat. I was anxious as people began filling in, glancing briefly at me, but not asking me any questions. Just as the bell rang she hurried in, sitting down next to me with a smile. We didn't have a chance to talk, but her presence was more than enough to calm me. Our lab was simple, as Mr. Banner explained it.

The minute he stopped talking Bella turned to me as we waited for our pages. "You and your brother are different. I really wouldn't think you were brothers to look at you… or even to watch the way you act."

I smiled, imaging things from her view. I turned to her, an odd look on her face as she looked at me. I didn't mention this, "What do you mean?"

"He just seems more… well… I don't really know how to put it. You just seem so serious and he's so…"

"Not?" I filled in as Mr. Banner extended a stack of papers to me. After taking them I turned back to her.

"Yeah. But it's more than that." She paused, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I can't really put my finger on it,"

I couldn't help but laugh as I spread out the sheets, still looking at her. My words were out before I could think about them. "Well, once you figure out let me know. I'd love to hear what in your mind, going on behind those eyes." I almost kicked myself as I looked away. I was only thankful I hadn't added the word beautiful into its rightful place. My eyes scanned over the sheet, taking in everything at once. I had to change the subject. "This won't be too hard. They have everything."

She leaned over, looking down at the sheet and starting out assignment, which we had done in about twenty minutes, give or take. It was as easy as I had expected and everyone was still working on theirs. I watched Bella for a minute as she began to draw on one of her notebooks, her hair hiding her face from me. I remembered what Alice had told me to do after lunch, just before pulling Bella away. It was now or never.

"So, I was told, and yes, I do me _told_, to find out if you would possibly want to come to a barbeque that my family is throwing this weekend. Alice is dying to prance you around." I said, smiling to myself. She didn't look at me, but I had a feeling that she was considering. There was a nervous not in my stomach. To relieve the tension I felt I opened my book, the words hardly visible.

"I don't see why not. I'll have to check with Charlie of course, but I doubt he'll mind. I'll have to let you know tomorrow."

"Great. Alice will be happy." I managed to say without smiling too much. My eyes stayed on the words.

She didn't say anything for a minute and I just kept trying to comprehend the words on the page. "Do you like to read then?"

I turned to her, surprised, to see that she was still staring at her drawing. "Yeah. More than anything really. Nothing quite like a good book that leaves you thinking. Do you?"

"Very much." She nearly whispered.

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Jane Austin." Her hair quickly dropped to completely hide her from me. I sighed, knowing that she was probably blushing.

" 'Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.'" I said quietly, showing off a little.

"Very good, but not my favorite quote. 'Mr. Collins was not a sensible man, and the deficiency of nature had been but little assisted by education or society . . .' from that particular book simply because it really shows how witty she was and with little care to what readers would think." I smiled to myself for a minute, turning to her.

"And what your all time favorite?"

"'There will be little rubs and disappointments everywhere, and we are all apt to expect too much; but then, if ones scheme of happiness fails, human nature turns to another; if the first calculation is wrong, we make a second better: we find comfort somewhere . . .'" She said, meeting my eyes.

"The very core of human nature."

"Yeah. A sad one too. A consistency that is made up of nothing but the opposite. Makes you wonder if she picked up on that when she wrote it," she said, meeting my eyes with a sad look.

"I have a feeling she did. Her writing makes her seem like an extremely wise person; I would be surprised if that wasn't her central point of that quote." I said, nodding.

"I have to say that I'm surprised that you've read anything by her. You don't really seem the type." She said, making me smile when I saw the tease on her face.

I tilted my own face, trying not to laugh. "Well, sometimes there is nothing quite like a good English novel. I'll admit that I'm more of a Shakespeare guy myself, but sometimes the sarcastic humor of Jane Austen proves to be better for my mood than Hamlet."

"I can see why you would say that." She nods. "Don't get me wrong, there is nothing quite like Shakespeare, but I don't think Hamlet could ever be compared to Pride and Prejudice or Persuasion."

"No. Probably not." I agreed, smiling.

That was basically how the rest of the week played out as well; me smiling and laughing and agreeing, getting both of us odd looks from the rest of the students. Bella was simply amazing in every way, making even Emmett laugh at himself; a task not easily completed. But I also found that she was extremely self-conscious. She didn't like it when anyone made a comment about something looking good on her. She blushed a lot for no apparent reason, always letting her hair fall to cover her cheeks. She was fascinating to watch.

On Friday I found her even more so. We had gone out to get the few remaining things; leaving Alice to watch for guests and keep them occupied if they showed up early. I wasn't sure if Bella would be coming or not, she had given the final answer to Alice and I didn't want to bring it up unnecessarily. Either way though, I was excited for the wait to find out if she did.

When we got home the first thing I noticed was the fact that the piano was being played. That alone made us cock all of our head, surprised. No one but me played that piano; not as a rule, of course, it was just how it was. The second thing I noticed was Bella's truck, making me grab half the bags in the trunk, race into the kitchen to put them down, and then just stop to listen to the melody. It was one of my favorites, if not my absolutely; played smooth and clear it had the power to relax me. I wandered toward the room, closing my eyes to listen. She played well. I mean, the song was not a difficult one, but its also not one that most people can just sit down and play. It only raised my interest in her. How long had she been playing?

I stopped in the doorway, leaning against the jam and watching. The song was nearly over and Bella, with her back to me, was sitting in front of it, her fingers running across the keys. Alice looked at me, catching the smile on my face and smiled back, shaking her head in amazement. Apparently Bella shocked Alice just as much as she did me.

The last notes rang out, all but echoing through my chest. I watched her turn to look at Alice who gave her a sweet smile before turning to look at me, her eyes meeting mine for a brief second before I looked at Bella, a smile automatically finding my lips. "That was very nice Bella."

"Thanks." Her blush was compelling considering the fact that my compliment didn't even come close to what I wanted to say. My praise was limp, yet she still blushed.

"Come on Bella, Everyone's home now! Let's go to the backyard and help Esme make lemonade!" Alice said, grabbing her hand before turning to me with a stern look, but something else playing in her eyes. She was scorning me for not saying more; I knew it. "Edward, you know where you should be."

"Of course," I smiled again at Bella before walking toward the kitchen, taking slow, deep breaths. I don't even know where my shock was rising from. So Bella played piano; what did that mean? I stepped into the kitchen, trying to focus on something else while I began to prepare the near fifteen pounds of burger we had. I had just finished the last patty when Carlisle walked in, shaking his head sadly.

"You know, it's sad when your own daughter grill better."

I laughed, nodding. "Burgers are made."

"Good, I'll get the rest together. Go watch you sister and make sure she's got it all under control."

I smiled, hurrying out into the backyard to see the two girl standing by the girl, Alice had just lit a match and dropped it, fire, tearing across the coals. I approached slowly, catching part of the conversation.

"…officially be better than my brothers! Isn't that exciting?"

Bella's laughter made me smile. "Extremely."

"Don't let Emmett here you talking like that Alice," I said quietly, stepping close behind Bella. She turned quickly, smiling.

"I wouldn't dare Edward." Alice said, obviously not noticing that I wasn't looking at her. "So, did dad kick you out of the kitchen?"

With a chuckle I turned to look at her, only too meet smirking eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Then why don't you go show Bella the cd collection you told her so much about? I'm sure she'd love to see it." That same smirk while her voice was so innocent. I looked back at Bella and felt a bit of excitement jump through me at the prospect. Her eyes were lit so I just motioned to the house, beginning to walk toward the door. She followed quickly as I led her in and up, trying to be over eager on the way to my bedroom. Finally I reached the door and opened it for, stepping back so she could go in, her eyes wide.

"Wow." I felt another twinge of delight as she looked around, taking in everything. She stared out the window for a second before finally noticing the wall and walking over quickly. I sat down, watching her for a minute.

"I wasn't kidding about it. See?" I finally said, breaking the silence. My eyes traced the rows but I felt her turn to me. "What would you like to listen to?"

I looked at her now, smiling. She blushed and turned away, looking at a row before pulling out a cd. I stood up, walking to her and taking the case, enjoying her choice. I glanced at her before pulling the disk out and slipping it into my player, turning the volume up so that the bass of could be all but felt. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she listened to the sweet song. I wandered back over to my bed, never letting my eyes leave her as she seemed to dancing inside her skin. After the beginning was over she opened her eyes again, looking again at a row of cd's.

It was nearly an hour later that I was pulled back into the real world with a knock on the door. Bella went to answer it, a sad look on her face as she slid a case back into place first. She was very careful about putting every cd back exactly where she had gotten it from despite the fact that I wouldn't have cared if she pulled every cd down and reversed the order or made her own.

"Hey you guys; everyone is here but you two! Planning to join in any time soon?" Alice's voice was laughing as she looked at me, lying across my bed.

Bella glanced back, blushing. "Yeah, sorry, got caught up in the music Alice."

"I know that how that is. But come on! I'm dying to introduce you to everyone!" She grabbed Bella and pulled her away. After a second I heard her call, "You too Edward! Carlisle is wondering where you are."

I sighed, standing up and going over to my stereo to shut it off. When I got downstairs my mood had fallen from its high, though every time I found Bella smiling or laughing I began to grin as well. It made me question my sanity; but I didn't really care at the moment. I would think about things later, just watch Bella for now. So, while I was flipping burgers on the grill and saw Bella turn a bright red while talking to a couple, a wide smile on her face as she said something back making everyone else laugh, I had no choice but to laugh myself, making both Carlisle and Emmett look over at me. I think I looked away quickly enough not to let them know what I was looking at, but I can't be sure. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at my dad who was staring at me curiously. "What's so funny Edward?"

"Nothing," I said with a shrug, flipping a burger onto a roll.

"Then why would you laugh like that?" Alice asked, smiling at me as she wandered over from where she had been by Bella's side. I glanced up to meet the brown eyes of Bella who was trailing her closely.

"Do I need a reason to laugh?"

"I don't think so. But she seems to." She said, pointing back at my sister. I looked into Alice's eyes just as she smirked at me. Oh god.

"What can I say Edward? You've never been one to laugh just to laugh before. Can't blame me for questioning your motives."

"I just can't believe you don't trust your own brother. Just because I laugh I get interrogated."

Bella meandered over, taking a plate that Carlisle was handing to her, a smile playing on her lips. "I actually agree with you Edward."

I smiled a little as I flipped a burger, not looking at her anymore. "What a shock. That never happens."

She laughed and I only barely managed not to let my smile get wider. "I know, I am quite a disagreeable person, aren't I? Always shooting you down for you opinion. Especially on music. You and you terrible taste!"

We both started laughing, remembering up in my room just a little while before where she had done nothing but freak out over various bands that I have. Her wit was sharper than I had anticipated when I had first met her. It was hard to imagine that behind those beautiful eyes she could be even more perfect; hard to really need the need to. "It is pretty harsh Bella. You wouldn't expect it from some one like you. Besides, if its my music that you are insulting its not _my_ taste that is off."

She winked at me. "Believe what you want Eddy," she said, leaning in to whisper, her lips nearing my right ear as I flipped another burger, "but I know which of us really hold the taste. As do you, I'm sure."

I nearly bit through my cheek at that one. I lifted an eyebrow, trying not to grin too widely. "Oh, I do know actually Bells." I leaned back a little closer to her ear, "And it's the same one of us that has the ability to listen to any band they have ever liked for nearly a week straight."

She smiled, blushing a little as she retorted quietly. "You know, I bet you think you're amazing simply because of your collection."

I gave her a serious look for a minute. "I'm not that pig headed Bella."

She smiled, patting my cheek. "Oh, of course not."

Emmett started laughing, pulling me out of Bella's eyes. Making me wonder how I could have forgotten about everyone else being around. Alice had both eyebrows up, staring at me like I had a third eye. Carlisle was just staring at the burgers he was flipping but he definitely had a bit of upturn to his lips, obviously enjoying himself. Emmett, however, was just laughing, patting Bella on the back while she grinned up at him, proud of his approval. It irritated me a bit. _That_ made me stop. I was irritated simply because my brother was laughing at something that a friend of the family said? What was wrong with me?

I shook my head, going back to getting the burgers off the grill while Alice pulled Bella away.


	18. Fatherly Convos & Embarrassing Honesty

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**AN: SO, i broke my internet for a little while, but that's what a library is for, right. I'll update as much as i possibly can. hahaha. I love you all! Enjoy! Oh, and i didn't add that turn just yet. I just didnt' have time to work it in just yet. BUT, GUESS WHO'S COMING!! ENJOY!**

* * *

I was still smiling to myself when she came into the kitchen, an empty plate in hand. She didn't see me at first, my back against the wall where I had been staring out the window. She was scowling, mumbling to herself, but it wasn't until I stepped closer behind her that I could hear. "God! She just can't get it can she? Okay, yes, she didn't _know_ that we were… but common courtesy is to know anyway! And she did know _something _was going on! She said as much this morning!"

I leaned down, my mouth nearing her ear as I wrapped my arms around her , "did it really go that bad?"

She turned her head to look at me, all traces of her frown and that beautiful smile breaking across her lips. "Ask your sister."

"Where is she?"

Her smile broadened. "She went to take a bath for a few hours."

"Oh no, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing," she acted too innocent as she leaned back into my chest as she shut off the water.

I laughed, leaning down and kissing her cheek, it warmed under my lips. "Oh yeah? Absolutely nothing?"

Her laughter made my heart race. "Nothing but stand my ground. Besides," she paused here, turning in my arms, "could you really ask for more than Alice being away for a little while?"

I smiled, my nose brushing hers. "Very little."

She frowned a little. "And what's among those?"

"A long while rather than a little." I whispered, pushing my lips against hers when she began to smile. Her eyes shut nearly instantly, her cheeks flaring as she leaned against me, pushing against my lips harder. I chuckled, rather surprised by her eagerness. My eyes drifted shut as I tightened my arms around her body, pulling her to me. I felt her arms lift, encircling my neck for a minute before one ran up into my hair, her fingers tangling. My mind was engulfed my flames as I stepped closer, making her back into the counter. Her lips parted a little, a sigh escaping between them and bleeding into my mouth. The flavor was sweet and absolutely mouth watering. It made me let out a little moan. The sound was quickly cut off as she pushes hard against my mouth again. I pushed her back further against the counter, not even thinking about it. The only thing I could hear was my heart in my ears.

"Edward," she breathed against me, her hand tightening. It sent me right off the edge. My hands tightening on her waist and lifting her onto the counter, pushing myself against the wood as I stood between her knees, still kissing her. She pulled back a little, breathing hard. My lips, as if on instinct, carried over her jaw, down her neck, need to feel her. When I hit the collar bone her breathing increased, her head lolled back, I kissed along it before climbing to the other side of her neck. She said my name again, this time carried on a moan. We both froze at the same time. I lifted my head, looking into her. Her jaw was working, her beautiful eyes wide with surprise.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked, though I knew full well why she had stopped.

"F-fine," she stammered, looking away from me.

I lifted a hand from her hip and turned her head so she was looking at me again. "Bella, I think you should tell me about your nightmare now."

Her cheeks turned near maroon. "What nightmare?"

"From last night," I pushed, trying not to smile too much.

She shook her head slowly, "I never said nightmare."

My heart skipped a beat, my breathing rate increased. "Tell me about your _dream_ then."

She was stammering again. "W-why?"

I leaned forward, laying my forehead on hers, "Because I want to know."

"What made you ask _now_ though?" she demanded, looking at me hard now, "What brought it to mind?"

--

I had watched her head off to her room with Alice, had listened from the couch as her door shut, yet couldn't push the urge to follow her away. It had been a week and yet I could still feel her in my arms when I had woken up, feel the jealousy bubble when Emmett had lifted her off her feet and spun her. It made me ill just to think about it. That is the only reason why I stayed in my place; this was my best friend. She needed me to be stronger than this. I couldn't follow her like the lost pup that I was playing. I had to let her be happy, even if that had nothing to do with me.

My mind quickly ran over the last week of my life, starting with the trip to the mall and the excruciating pain I felt when I had held myself away from her when she first stepped out of the dressing room in that dress. Everything sprung on me at once, like a bucket of ice water over my head. I had shivered, my eyes taking in the vast amount of beauty, all of her sexy curves, the sweetness of her blush as she saw me. Then how everything became worse in Victoria's Secrets when I _knew_ that, even though I may be seeing the clothes now, I would never be seeing them on her; she was not buying them for me to see. Then that night, at dinner, and the venom I could have spat on Val as I stared at him, flirting with Bella. And after that going back to the restaurant, the scene from the bathroom, how I couldn't stop myself from touching her, from holding her to me. I had been so close to just kissing her that night; she had looked beyond stunning in that dress. The guy that had stolen her at the club, Mark or Mike or whatever his name was. I never would have let her dance with him if I hadn't wanted to act like a friend rather than a lover. But god, when I couldn't find her, when I raced through the crowed at my panic grew and grew, making my heart want to explode only to see him clutching her, grinding against her… I would have torn his head off if Bella hadn't stopped me. I would have strangled him with his own intestines. But she did, and we went back and… and what? I didn't know; that was problem. The next thing I know I wake up with her in my arms, her body wrapped in my shirt and looking sexier than hell. Carrying her across the lobby, every guy turning green with jealousy as she buried her head in my chest, trying to hide. Dropping her in the pool, soaking her and better seeing the bra that she had picked out the day before. And then turning to find her stripping down, all but naked in front of my eyes. It had been a long time since I had felt that kind of lust for anyone. She was an angel and couldn't see it. I thought I would die when she looked up and caught me staring so blatantly. But she seemed to put it behind her quickly, only stealing my shirt for the day as retribution.

I shivered at the memories of just the past week. My need to go talk to her increased, only making me fight it more. I couldn't do this to Bella, couldn't make her uncomfortable by telling her just how in love her I am, how in love I have always been. I had to whisper to myself, "Get it together Edward. You can't do that to her."

I stayed there for a long time, completely silent as I listened first to the running water, then the blow dryer. All too soon there was nothing but complete silence, leaving me to fester again in my urges to tell her about what was going on with me. Why I was acting so oddly around her. I could only imagined what I looked like; always grinning like a fool. Always all but stalking her. Sulking any time she even glanced at another guy. My eyes rolled back in my head as I leaned back, pushing into the couch. I groaned and tightened my jaw before standing, resolved on doing this.

I knocked lightly before opening the door. She sighed and I was about to speak, figuring she was awake, but she rolled over and I saw her eyes were tightly closed, an odd look on her face. I stopped, just looking at her, now lit by the light pouring in from the hall. She was beautiful, so angelic. It made me freeze and just stare at her as a shadow of a smile crossed over her face.

After ten or so minutes she rolled over again, waking me from my apparent sleep. I took a step back and she spoke, her eyes still closed. "Yes,"

My entire body went ridged. The way she said it, so light and airy, stirred something within my chest. It was the most beautiful sound I had had heard, like no moan I had ever heard. But she topped it quickly.

"Edward," she moaned, her head tilting off to the side as she clenched her jaw. My breath became erratic as I watched her tighter her fists on the blanket. She said my name again, her entire body seeming to tremble. My entire body began to tingle as I watched her tilt her head back, her neck stretching and a little bead of sweat running down her gland. My hand, still sitting on the door knob, squeezed the metal hard as my mind raced, trying to picture whatever she was dreaming. All I could see was her, again thrashing on the bed, as she grabbed more of the blanket. "Yes."

I pulled myself back out quickly, hurrying out the door with another look at the beautiful girl stretched across her bed, moaning for me. I stopped once I had her door closed, my back slamming against the wall next to Alice's door before slipping down onto the floor.. I stared hard at the door across the hall, my breathing still too hard. I couldn't believe it. It was too… much. She couldn't have meant me… no never me. It had to be some other… Edward… I began to tremble again as I took deep breaths. Could she… possibly… want me? Could that ever happen?

I laid my head down on my knees before picking myself back up. No. It couldn't. I didn't deserve anyone like Bella, and she knew that. She wouldn't be dreaming out be. She had told me more than once exactly how great of a brother I was. That kept me in place, no matter how much more I wanted. She wanted one thing, and I loved her enough to honor that.

… But what if she had meant me…

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, only Bella's appeared for me. I had to find out. That much was obvious. But I couldn't just… ask her. I had to be delicate about it. Nothing about what I heard. Nothing about what I knew. I had to stay confident. I had to CALM DOWN. I wandered into the other guest room, with the computer, and booted it quickly. I remembered Bella's old, decrepit on that she used to email Renee on.

-- **(AN: Yes, I am doing a flash back in a flash back. Deal with it. Hahahahahahahahaha.)**

My eyes ran across her room and I smiled to myself. It was perfect for her; nothing that really showed ownership, but completely comfortable none the less. It was the opposite of mine and that made me love it so much more. My eyes landed on the bed, my heart skipping as she sat down on it and slipped off her shoes. "So, what should I bring Edward? I mean, I've only known her for less than a week and I already know just how eccentric Alice is; it makes it difficult to know…"

I smiled as best I could. "Just bring yourself and some clothes and she'll be happy. A canvas is all she ever needed."

"A canvas?" she repeated?

"You'll see." I said with a wink, gnawing on the inside of my cheek as I went and sat on the edge of her bed. It was soft, comfortable. I sighed and fell backwards onto it, making her bounce a little and laugh. I saw a bit of red creeping into her face, but she didn't seem to mind me laying on her bed. "So, Bella, tell me about you.'

She smiled, leaning back against her headboard as she looked down at me. "What would you like to know? I would think you've heard enough by now. You, your brother, and your sister are some serious questioners, you know?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we are. You can blame Esme."

She shook her head sadly, "I don't think I could ever blame Esme for anything. She seems much to sweet."

I nodded, "Yeah. Everyone basically feels that way. But you better be careful, she has a wicked side as well. Think of Alice, and multiply. She's just sneakier."

I watched the smile that appeared happily, loving it. Basking in its beauty. My god, what was this girl doing to me? As soon as that thought entered my mind I pushed it away. It didn't matter right now. I started talking again, telling her a Christmas story about the mischievous side of Esme when she tried to hook me up with every girl at the party.

We spent nearly two hours spread on her bed, moving only to get more comfortable, just talking first about our parents, then siblings, then we moved to school, and eventually moving into what we wanted someday. Bella wanted to be a writer, to be able to write like Jane Austen. I could see it with no trouble, but it also peaked my interest.

"Do you have anything written?"

She blushed, nodding a little. "A bit, but mostly its just practice, nothing that I'm really hoping to be published."

I smiled, "Can I read it?"

Her eyes flicked to her computer. "Umm…"

"Come on Bella, I won't be critical or mean. I just want to see. I already know your amazing."

She raised both eyebrows and I grimaced. Whoops. "And how do you know that?"

"Your amazing at everything else. Besides, you can hear it in the way you speak." I paused, the look on her face critical. I pulled an Alice and gave her the best plead I could manage. "Please?"

She sighed and stood up, making me realize for the first how close we had been simply because I felt the loss of her warmth. She had probably been an inch or so from my chest, her faces inches from mine. I watched, regretting my move, as she walked to an old looking computer on the desk and pushed the power button. It wheezed and made an odd whining noise as it attempted to boot up. She turned her chair so it was facing me again.

"So, what about you Edward? What do you want to do with your life?"

"Doctor," I answered without thinking about it.

Her eyebrows went up instantly. "Following you father?"

I nodded, "Yeah, its been the plan since I was kid."

Now her eyebrows came down and pulled together, concern on her face as she held my eyes. "Edward, is that what you really want?"

I was surprised by her question to say the least, "What do you mean?"

"Just because it's been the plan it doesn't mean that its what you want. It means that its what you used to want. People change as they grow up. I'm just wondering if being a doctor is what you really want, or what they want for you."

My jaw fell open as she spoke. How could she read me so well? But I couldn't talk about that right now. "No, its what I want. I'm happy with it. I like helping people."

She nodded, a smile coming back to her face. "I'm glad."

The computer flicked on behind her and she turned from me, opening a folder that was on her desktop and pulling up a word document, she was about to turn back to me when she froze. "Oh god! Its been two and a half hours!"

I shook my head, trying to figure out what the problem was. "Umm… okay."

She shut down the computer instantly. "Edward, we have to get back to Alice! She's been waiting! I can't believe she hasn't called."

I hopped up quickly. She was going to murder me. "Oh god. Come on."

"I still have to pack!" she squealed, hopping up and running toward a dresser. Halfway there she tripped, only a foot from me. I dove for her, my arms wrapping around her as we went down. She landed on my chest, my back hitting the ground hard with a loud thud. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Edward! Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Her laughter was sweet as she stood up. "Of course I am! I'm not the one who hit the ground. Thank you."

"Bella! Are you okay? I heard…" I couldn't see the man speaking because the bed blocked my view. The only I saw was Bella's look that was near panic.

"I- I'm fine dad." I bit my tongue as she looked down at me with a sad expression before extending her hand to me. The look on Charlie's face was a cross between anger and shock. She turned back to look at him when I was on my feet. "Alice wants me to go over the night and Edward had to drive me because my car was blocked in. I was getting my stuff together."

He was still looking at me. "I've been home for an hour Isabella. How long have you guys been here?"

I felt her grimace. "A little while."

His eyes peeled as he looked at continued to look at me and I took a deep breath and stepped forward, extending my hand. 'Hello chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen."

He took it, fatherly anger all over his face. "Yes Edward, I know you father."

I smiled as best I could. "I know, he talks nothing but good about. He was extremely happy when he found out that Alice's new friend was your daughter."

"Why don't we let Bella get packed," he said, glancing at his daughter with a nod.

I bit my lip as I gave her a little smile, trying to let her know that I would get her out of any trouble she thought that there would be. Of course, I wasn't really sure and the panic on her face only seemed to get worse. "No dad, I need Edward's help. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to bring…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine Bella." I said, smiling a little wider at the fact that she was trying to get me out of it. I knew, however, that this was needed if I wanted to get Bella out of any possible trouble. Charlie wanted to talk to me about his daughter, and I wanted to tell him exactly what had happened. "Like I said, all she needs is a canvas. I'll be downstairs when your ready. Take your time."

She nodded, watching as her father led me away from her room. I saw the panic as I closed the door. Facing Charlie again I held the smile, trying to look as innocent as possible as he led me down the stairs. "So, Edward, how long have you been here?"

"A little over two hours I think." Honesty was key.

His eyebrows went up as he pointed out that couch he wanted me to sit on. I obeyed silently. "And what have you been doing for that long? Obviously she hasn't been packing."

I bit my cheek for a second. "Just talking sir. Honestly."

"About what?"

"Parents, family, school." I watched him sit into an armchair, his face hard as he looked at me. "Sir, let me assure you, I know what you are thinking, and I promise you that there is nothing happening between us. Bella is just really interesting to talk to and we got caught up in our conversation."

His face became even more critical. "About parents family and school? How interesting can those subjects be?"

I shrugged, thinking of how to answer. "More than I thought."

"What was the sound?"

"The sound?" I asked, not sure what he had heard.

"The crash." He clarified.

"Bella realized what time it was and ran. I tried to catch her when she tripped and ended up falling as well."

He made a critical snort and shook his head at me. "Listen to me Edward, I know your father and has said nothing but good about his kids. But I also know guys. If you do ANYTHING to hurt my daughter, you are going to regret it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I said nodding. I had no reason not to agree to that. I never ever wanted to hurt Bella.

"Good."

"Okay, Edward, time to go. Now. Bye dad." Bella said, walking into the room with a bag over her shoulder. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I put the leftovers in the microwave for you. When you are ready to eat just hit start. Be careful when you pull the plastic wrap off, don't burn yourself. I'll be home tomorrow."

He smiled at her proudly, "Okay Bella. Have fun."

"I will dad."

I stood when she gave me a sharp look. "It was very nice meeting you Mr. Swan."

"You too Edward," he mumbled, giving me the same sharp look at his daughter had. It made me want to laugh but I managed to keep a straight face as I followed Bella out of the room and back to my car.

Once I had it started and was backing out she turned to me with concern. "Was he horrible?"

"Of course not. He was actually extremely civil. Didn't say anything that I wouldn't if you were my daughter. Actually he said less. I'm sorry to say that if I was him and caught a boy in your room the guy would have been inside out before you made it downstairs. It went better than I expected. Of course, he didn't believe a thing we said, but still. I don't think we have anything to worry about." I said, not taking my eyes off the road. It was getting dark. "He really doesn't think we could spend so long just talking."

"Yeah, he isn't really a talker. It doesn't surprise me that he wouldn't believe that. But I'll talk to him. It will be better that way."

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride. I could feel the tension pouring off Bella as I turned up the driveway. She peered at the house nervously. I turned to her after I cut the engine. "Just stay calm and smile a lot. Its not you that's going to get it for this. Alice will forgive you pretty quickly."

"Okay." She opened the door and got out, looking up at the house. The only car left in the driveway was her own. Alice shot out of the door just as she almost reached it.

"Bella! Finally! What took you guys so long? Its been almost three hours!" she wrapped her arms around the girl, shooting me a death glare over her shoulder. "What did my brother do?"

Bella laughed, "Nothing Alice. We just completely lost track of time. I'm sorry it took us so long."

-- **(AN- end of both)**

"Last night…"

"Yes?" she pushed, looking into my eyes as her blush deepened.

I sighed. "You have to promise not to be mad."

She gave me a critical look but nodded. "Okay."

"Well, I had to talk to you… and I went into your room. But you were asleep and I was about to leave when you…" my voice died as her face fell into embarrassment. I shook my head, looking hard into her eyes. "Bella, don't look like that."

She looked positively miserable. "What did I do?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you keep looking like that." I whispered, laying my forehead onto hers. She sighed and put on a straight face. "You said my name."

I felt the heat radiating from her face. "That's not all."

I hated the fact that she could read me, at the same time that I loved the fact. "It was the way you said it Bells."

She knew what I was talking about and looked away, turning her head so I was not leaning my own against hers anymore. I pulled back a bit and sighed, dragging my fingers across her maroon cheek.

"Bella, you said you wouldn't be mad."

"I'm not mad." She said simply, her voice high with embarrassment.

"And I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Its too late for that." She mumbled.

I groaned and pulled her face so she was looking back at me, taking my other hand off her hip to hold her cheeks between my hands. "Listen to me Bella. You are should not be embarrassed. I have never heard anything as sexy as that last night. And all you did was say one thing. I have not been able to get it out of my head since. I just want to know what you dreamed Bells."

"I can't Edward." She tried to look away from me again, her eyes going down. My heart dropped a little and she seemed to notice. She closed her eyes. "I dreamed about you. I dreamed of you coming into my room and… surprising me by kissing me."

I beamed, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "Like this?" My lips found hers quickly, my hands still on either cheek. The kiss was hot, but I cut it short, pulling back and looking into her eyes, "Or like this?" I leaned back down to the neck that I had been kissing earlier.

When I looked back up into her eyes they were burning, a sweet look held everywhere else. "Both I suppose."

I smiled again and laid my forward against hers, never wanting to look away from her eyes again. Never wanting to let go of her. My stomach churned then, as if a vat of acid had just been dumped into. I don't know what brought it on, but I felt extremely nauseous. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting my hands fall to the counter. There were automatically two cool hands on my face, moving from my cheeks to my forehead.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I nodded weakly, opening my eyes to look into hers and feeling better nearly instantly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

**--BPOV**

He certainly hadn't look fine. He had extremely pale, the color bleeding from his face, but it was coming back now. I could see again my Edward. That thought made me smile. My Edward. The boy I had always been in love with, the man I had yearned for, was finally mine. It was unbelievably hard to actually believe. And what had brought it all into being? None other than a stupid, embarrassing sex dream. But that doesn't matter now. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he assured me, smiling brightly.

"Good," I said, pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me up against his body. He laid he head on my shoulder, "You should go get some more sleep Edward."

He shook his head, "I can't sleep. I tried earlier." He chuckled lightly, "Oddly enough, something keeps distracting me."

I blushed, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"A beautiful girl in the room next to me. I can't seem to stop seeing her in my head. It wakes me up pretty quickly."

"You know, you shouldn't talk about your sister like that."I teased, blushing a little more but managing to push it away. He laughed and I felt him stroking a piece of hair that was hanging over my shoulder. I relaxed more against him, stroking the back of his head. He began humming softly, a sweet song that I recognized from when I was younger. He had started humming it about a year after I met him. It was a sweet tune that I loved nearly as much as I loved him. It was hard not to. Even Alice stayed quite when she heard it, just smiled and listened. It was a lullaby, and, though I don't think I could ever fall asleep when he was humming it simply because it meant that he was close, it definitely worked in relaxing. He stopped after a few minutes, his breath heavy on my neck. I leaned my cheek on his and hummed it back to him, from beginning to end.

His arms tightened around me, and a smile lifted my cheek. "Bella…"

--

**APOV**

--

Okay, so I understood why she was mad, but did she really have to freak out like that? It seemed rather unnecessary. And my bath was just not helping me! Only Bella being mad at me could do this. I didn't like her being angry… or upset… or anything really. I just wanted her to be… happy. Always and forever. And now that she was with my brother she would be! Could there be anything better than this? I smiled to myself as I pulled the drain, knowing that I would just have to go to my room, I couldn't interrupt them again if I didn't want to be murdered, that was for sure. I wrapped a towel around my body and cleared the mirror. I was just lifting up my brush when my phone started singing to me, making me smile.

After looking at the screen I accepted the call. "Hey brother!"

"Hey Alice."

"Where are you?" I asked, noticing the loud wind.

"Actually, we're in Seattle! Or, almost. I was thinking about taking a detour and coming out to visit you guys if it was okay. I've got Rose and her brother here with me."

I smiled. "That would be great Emmett! Bella will be so happy! Or, happier. Whatever."

"Happier?" he repeated, confused.

"Guess what Edward did last night…"

I could practically hear him thinking, his mind shooting through things, but not making any connections. "I don't know; what?"

"He kissed her!" I said happily, biting my lip.

At first the line was completely silent, then he started laughing, the information sinking. "FINALLY!!"

"Emmett! Keep your hand on that wheel! You're going to kill us all!" Rose's voice was sharp, making me smile. Maybe she really could handle our Emmett. "Give me the phone and watch the road."

"Hey Rose!"

"Hey Alice! How are you?" the sharpness was gone now, nothing but affection in her voice.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Never been better. So, are we coming over there?"

"Of course you are!" I said, "Like anyone in this house could say no."

She laughed, "Is that why my dear boyfriend here is dancing about or is there more to it?"

"There's more of course. Guess what our darling brother did."

"Made a move on Bella?" she guessed, making me laugh.

"YES!" I screeched quietly, the excitement building up.

She started laughing. "Oh good! I can't believe he waited so long! I mean, I could feel the energy before them when he stepped up by her side. If Emmett hadn't told me that they were not dating before I saw them I never would have believed it! I'm so glad! I can't wait to see them."

"I take it the Bella and Edward situation is a go?" said another voice at a little distance, sending a hard shiver up my spine. My breath stopped. Could a voice be sexier?!

"Who's that?" I asked quickly, needing to know the name of the owner.

Rosalie laughed. "That would be my brother Jasper. Say Hi to Alice Jasper."

There was a moment as the phone was passed, then his voice was in my ear, again taking my breath away. "Hello Alice."

"Hi Jasper," I managed to choke out.

"I've heard so much about you. Everyone really. Neither Emmett or Rose have shut up since I climbed into this car two days ago. It's terrible."

I laughed, biting my lip again. "No worries, once you get here I'll save you from them, I promise. I know how bad Emmett can be, I can't imagine staying with the two of them together for more than a few hours."

"Well, it's getting better. I mean, I finally got to meet one of the three people I've been hearing about, right?"

I smiled. "Well, you get to talk to one. I refuse to call this a meeting. That waits till you get here."

He chuckled, making me close my eyes and just listen. "You are just like I imagined."

"Is that a good thing?" I pressed, hoping I had made a good impression.

"Oh yes, extremely. So, tell me what has my sister and Emmett so worked up! I can't be left out now."

"Edward kissed her last night," I whispered into the phone. "It was… extremely exciting."

"I'm sure it was," he whispered back, making me shiver. "Okay, my sister is trying to hit me so she can talk to you again."

I smiled. "It was very nice talking to you jasper, I'm looking forward to meeting you!"

"You too Alice. It won't be too long I hope." I nearly bit through my lip at that. _God I hope not._

"Okay, so we are just a few hours away! We'll see you soon Alice! I can't wait to see Edward and Bella together! Bye!"

"Bye Rose!" I said, smiling at myself in the mirror and nearly jumping up and down as I waited to get rid of the phone and go get ready. The line clicked and I snapped my own shut, running out of the bathroom with the brush still in my hand. My bedroom door slammed behind me and I hoped I hadn't disturbed Bella or Edward. I run to my closet, quickly going to the back and pulling out my favorite baby pink dress **(pic on my prof)**. I run my fingers along the smooth fabric before walking back into my room and laying it on my bed. It was perfect.

I hurry to the vanity Bella had set up with me in mind and ran the brush through my hair. After it was done I sit down, realizing that I had to calm down if I didn't want to be sitting there for an hour with nothing to do. I begin to run the brush through my hair again and imagine what Jasper looked like. I heard a little bit about him that day I had first me Rosalie. They were twins.

--

**EPOV**

--

Bella ran to get dressed about an hour later, deciding that if Alice caught her still in her robe we would both be murdered. I went back into my room as well, laying down on my bed and smiling as I thought about the last hour. It's amazing how even though we hadn't spoken it had been completely comfortable with us stretched on the couch, my arms around her while we took turns humming one song or another. I still couldn't believe that she had returned my lullaby earlier. How long had she known it? Had I really hummed it that often around her? I had never noticed…

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Alice peeked her head around the door, "Hey Edward, can I talk to you?"

I smiled at her, knowing she had already been reamed once and didn't need it again. "Of course Alice."

She came in, closing the door lightly behind her. She sat down on the bed next to me, a robe wrapped tightly around her body though her hair was done up perfectly in curls. I didn't question this. She had probably been bored out of her mind while she tried to give Bella and I privacy. She smiled at me. "I'm glad that you two are finally getting together Edward."

I blushed and looked away, "Yeah." I paused, not sure if I wanted to know the answer to my own question. "How long have you known?"

She took my hand. "Remember that day when you guys went to get Esme's gift?"

I looked at her, surprised. "That's it? Really?"

She laughed. "How long have _you_ known?"

I felt my cheeks burn a little more. "Longer."

She punched my arm, "Come on Edward. I won't tell her anything. I swear. This conversation is between you and I."

I sighed, looking at my sister. "Since the day that I met her."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "You waited too long brother. What were you thinking?"

"I'm not right for her."

Her eyes shot open, her jaw falling, "Edward, there is no one that is more right for her! She GLOWS when she is around you. No one else understands her like you do. You're her best friend!" she sighed, surprised by her own outburst. "And she is right for you Edward. You two are meant to be together. You always have been. You know that first day, when I went and introduced myself to her?"

I blinked a few times before speaking. "Yes."

"Well, I looked over and caught her staring at our table, but it was mostly at you. And you had been so… closed off lately. I got the weirdest jolt when I saw her and I had to meet her because I suddenly felt like it was meant to be. I didn't know _what _was meant to be yet, but I knew something was. And then I figured out exactly what it was after school that day. When you got to the car you were _smiling_, really smiling Edward, and it was so… unexpected. And then you told me that you had met Bella and just saying her name made you lips twitch. Everything I said about her I saw you make notes on. It was all in your eyes. I didn't think you really wanted her then, but I knew that you would. And that day when you attacked Emmett just for asking her to tell us something… I knew. I want you to listen to me, you two are meant to be together. I swear it."

I was flabbergasted. Then I managed my next question. "Alice… how long has Bella liked me? How long have I wasted?"


	19. Brotherly Love and Locked Doors

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**AN: Enjoy! Review! Love you all! Working on next part now!**

* * *

**APOV**

--

His question surprised me, of course. I mean, I hadn't expected him to ask it so soon. I shook my head sadly. "That's not for me to tell you Edward. Only Bella can."

He nodded glumly. "Yeah. Your right. "

I stood up and nodded. "I know," that made him laugh a little. When his eyes met mine I sighed, "Just try not to hurt her brother. She's been… hurt too many times, and she couldn't take you leaving her."

His eyes went wide and I left it at that. Bella was just opening her door as I closed Edward's and I smiled at her. "You look nice Bella."

She blushed, tugging at the tank top that I had bought her. "Really?"

"Yes, he'll love it!" I patted her arm and she looked up into my eyes beaming.

"Your hair looks amazing Alice. Were you really that bored? You could have come out."

I beamed, thinking of the real reason I had done my hair up. "I know. But it's okay. I like it. Now go get him, he's missing you."

She blushed again and nodded, walking to his door and knocking gently.

"Come in!" His voice was… gentle. Like he was deep in thought about something. She smiled and opened the door. I could hear him smile. "Hey Bella."

I shook my head and went back into my room just as my phone started to ring. I rushed to it. Emmett. "Hey brother, what's wrong."

"Sorry to say I'm not your brother Alice," the voice again sent chills down my spine. "Jasper. Sorry to disappoint."

"No disappointment at all Jasper," I said, biting my lip gently as I glanced at my reflection. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Emmett is trying to read signs and Rose has her nose in a map and they can't figure out what exit they are supposed to take. We were hoping you could give us a hand."

I smiled, and quickly gave him the number. I could here Rose mumble something to Emmett who growled and whispered back. "Doesn't sound good."

He laughed, "They are just acting a couple that's already married, arguing over the map. Rose says we'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Sounds great! Ready to be rescued?"

His laughter this time was more than a seductive chuckle, deeper and kinkier. "Well, from what I hear of you that line actually makes me nervous. What did you have in mind?"

"I haven't decided yet! But don't be nervous. It will be fun, I promise. We'll go off so you can get away from your sis and me from my brothers. If I don't get out of this house soon I'm going to scream."

He laughed, "Well, as long as I'm not the only one who needs the saving, I feel better. Whatever you want to do is fine. We'll be there soon. Can't wait to meet you all."

"Same here Jasper," I said, biting my lip. It was amazing how it felt like we had already met, already knew each other. "See you soon. Be ready to bolt once introductions are over."

"Not a problem. Bye."

"Bye." I shut my phone with a snap. I hurried over to my bed and dropped my robe, slipping the sleeves of the dress off of its hanger before slipping it on. I was trembling with excitement as I pulled the zipper up and danced over to my vanity to sit and slip into the shoes I had already laid out **(pic on the profile)** and put on my makeup.

I was just about to do that when exactly what I wanted to do hit me. I dove for my phone and called Emmett's phone.

"Hello?" my brother sounded grumpy.

"Emmett, put your future brother on."

"My WHAT?" he asked, shocked.

That's when I realized how that sounded. How he could think that when I hadn't even met the boy is beyond me. "I meant when you and Rose get married."

"O-oh! Umm, y-y-eah. Okay."

I laughed as I heard Emmett stumble over his sentence while trying to tell Jasper that I wanted to talk to him again. He was laughing as well by the time he was on the phone, "Miss me already?"

I smiled, yes, I did. "I just wanted to know if you liked dancing."

His laughter died a little and I felt my heart stop. If he didn't then my night was basically ruined. "Nothing I love more Alice."

I bit my lip to keep from squealing. "Great! Then I know what we're doing tonight! Better be able to get ready quickly! "

He was laughing as I flipped my phone shut again. When I looked in the mirror my smile was enough to make me blush.

**-- BPOV--**

Edward patted the bed next to him when I walked in, a smile on his face. I took the spot happily, rolling onto my side and facing him. "Alice came to talk to you?"

He nodded, a little frown in place. "Yeah, I think she wanted to make sure I wasn't mad at her."

I nodded, not surprised. "Oh good. She certainly seem happy leaving here. I take it your okay."

He looked at me, smiling. "Yeah,"

I began to get a nervous feeling in my stomach, the far away look on his face making me shiver a little. "Hey, you know, I think Alice has been feeling a bit left out lately. We should move into the living room incase she comes back out of her room. I feel kind of bad."

He seemed to pull out of his thought then and gave me a real smile for the first time. I returned it, happy to see him back with me. "Sounds good, but first…" he moved so quickly I didn't even realize what was happening until he had me pinned beneath him. "I want a kiss."

I laughed, gave an indecisive look. "Well, I don't know about that."

"Oh no?" he asked, brushing his nose across mine.

"Well, you see, if I give in now you'll think you can have one anytime you want one. As rule I'm not supposed to let that happen." I was trying not to laugh or to pull him in as I said it, his lips so close to mine that my entire body was tingling.

"Whose rule?" he whispered, biting his lip.

"Woman's." I said quietly, fighting the urge to kiss him too much to add any real conviction into my voice.

"Ahh, so, by woman's law, I'm not allowed to think I kiss whenever I want. I see." His nose brushed mine again. "But that's okay I suppose. Man's law states almost the exact same thing about girls."

I smiled before leaning just a little. "And what's the fun of obeying the law?"

He kissed me then, laughing lightly. I melted into him, my fingers burying themselves in his hair as if they had minds of their own. He relaxed a little more of his weight onto my chest, making me want to melt into him. The kiss was gentle and sweet, not like the kitchen earlier. It made my stomach release thousands upon thousands of butterflies. Every cell in my body wanted to cling to him, to kiss him more, harder. They sang for him. When his thumb ran across my cheek the blood seemed to follow it, boiling just under the skin under the exact spot that he touched. After a while I pushed his shoulder gently. He pulled away, looking down at me.

"We better get out there before we get too distracted and forget your sister again."

He smiled, rolling off of me and standing before offering his hand. I took it, sliding my feet to the floor and following him to the couch. He sat down and I took the spot next to him, leaning against him with my head rested on his shoulder. He leaned his cheek against me.

**--RPOV**

"Hey Alice." He said, smiling out at the signs. He always smiled when he was talking to or about his sister. Alice and Bella were his pride and joy.

"Actually, we're in Seattle! Or, almost. I was thinking about taking a detour and coming out to visit you guys if it was okay. I've got Rose and her brother here with me." He looked over at me, beaming. It made my heart flutter a bit.

His eyebrows pulled together as she spoke and I had the feeling that we weren't going to be going there after all. Then he repeated something she said. "Happier?"

He became quite and thoughtful for a second and I watched, amused. "I don't know; what?"

"FINALLY!!" he cried, pumping his arms up and down and swerving across the highway, making me latch onto the dashboard.

"Emmett! Keep your hand on that wheel! You're going to kill us all! Give me the phone and watch the road." I growled, sticking out my hand to take it from him. Jasper was laughing his ass of in the backseat, taking some of my irritation away.

"Hey Rose!" She sang, taking the rest away. I had only met her once, but there was no one quite like Alice, that was for sure.

"Hey Alice! How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?" She sounded extremely happy, and I could practically see her bouncing.

"Never been better. So, are we coming over there?" I hoped so. Jasper had heard of nothing but Emmett's family and seemed to take particular interest in Alice. I wanted them to meet. They were complete opposites, but I had the strangest feeling that they would get along well. And that was crucial if I ever wanted to marry Emmett. And I did, that was for sure.

"Of course you are! Like anyone in this house could say no."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Is that why my dear boyfriend here is dancing about or is there more to it?"

"There's more of course. Guess what our darling brother did."

"Made a move on Bella?" I was hopeful. I had seen the way he had looked at her last we were there. Especially when Emmett had lifted her up and started talking to her; I wouldn't have been surprised if he had attacked his own brother. And she moved around him as if in orbit, like she was keeping a safe distance, but being sure to stay near him at all times.

"YES!" It was a screechy whisper, as if she was trying to be quite but couldn't keep it in her chest.

I laughed, beaming. Finally. "Oh good! I can't believe he waited so long! I mean, I could feel the energy between them when he stepped up by her side. If Emmett hadn't told me that they were not dating before I saw them I never would have believed it! I'm so glad! I can't wait to see them."

"I take it the Bella and Edward situation is a go?" Jasper asked, leaning up beside my seat.

"Who's that?" Alice asked in my other ear, her voice lighter than normal. It made me smile at him.

"That would be my brother Jasper." I said, pulling the phone from my ear and handing it to my brother. " Say Hi to Alice Jasper."

He smiled, sitting back, "Hello Alice."

"I've heard so much about you. Everyone really. Neither Emmett or Rose have shut up since I climbed into this car two days ago. It's terrible," his eyes were wide as he spoke, as if she had said something surprising to him.

"Well, it's getting better. I mean, I finally got to meet one of the three people I've been hearing about, right?" he was almost whispering, his eyes still wide.

He laughed quietly and his face broke into a wide smile, surprising me. Jasper may not be uptight, but he was shy. It wasn't like him to take to a conversation so quickly. "You are just like I imagined."

"Oh yes, extremely. So, tell me what has my sister and Emmett so worked up! I can't be left out now," he bit his lip, making me nudge Emmett and nod toward the rearview so he could see this.

"I'm sure it was," he whispered, making Emmett smile as he looked back at the road. I reached back, waving my hand to the phone. He just watched me, amused for a second, but I punched his leg. He sighed, "Okay, my sister is trying to hit me so she can talk to you again."

"You too Alice. It won't be too long I hope." He handed me the phone, still smiling as he turned to look out the window.

"Okay, so we are just a few hours away! We'll see you soon Alice! I can't wait to see Edward and Bella together! Bye!"

"Bye Rose!" she sang, then the line went dead. I turned to eye my brother.

He didn't look at me, just shrugged and kept his eyes trained outside of the window. It made me irritated. "Well? I take it she made a good impression."

He smile widened, "She's exactly how you described her."

"And… that's a good thing, right?" I pressed.

"Yes." God, such a horribly short answer, but I accepted it.

About an hour passed of absolute silence. Emmett was staring at the road, driving as quickly and safely as I always expected him to. He had gotten better at that since we had started dated. It was after that first half hour that I noticed his eyebrows pulling together though, his lips moving as if he was trying to remember something.

"Emmett? What is it?"

He gave me a sheepish. "I can't remember the exit number… or the town name… can you pull out the map from the glove compartment."

I nodded, unfolding it quickly and searching across the map to find where we were.

"Okay, we're on I-90" he said, still looking confused," we've been driving for an hour; we should be halfway there…"

I looked around, the mountains were definitely smaller than they had been, so we were on the outskirts. "What was the last town you passed?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

I sighed and looked up again, before turning my eyes back to I-90. "Okay, along I-90 we have Cle Elum… I think we already passed that… then we have Ellensburg,. Then off the a bit we have Moses Lakes, then Ritzwille, Sprague, Cheney, Medical Lake. Those are pretty far though…"

He was shaking his head, "No, none of those sound right…"

"Are you sure its on I-90?"

He glanced at me, "No."

I growled, reaching into my lap and grabbing his phone and tossing it back to Jasper, "Call Alice, ask her the exit number so I can find it on this map."

"Yes ma'am," he said, laughing.

"Sorry to say I'm not your brother Alice," he said, smiling "Jasper. Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, Emmett is trying to read signs and Rose has her nose in a map and they can't figure out what exit they are supposed to take. We were hoping you could give us a hand."

He listened closely for a minute than looked at me. "Okay, just after Ellensburg get on 82 and then Yakima should be the first exit."

"If we hadn't called Emmett," I growled, "we would have followed this and been screwed. Next time you get lost, tell me as soon as you know."

"I wasn't lost Rose, I just couldn't remember where we were going," he said, looking at a sign. "Okay, here's Ellensburg."

I looked back at the map and turned back to my brother. "It will only be about half an hour, give or take."

He was laughing "They are just acting a couple that's already married, arguing over the map. Rose says we'll be there in about thirty minutes."

His laughter became louder as he looked away from me. "Well, from what I hear of you that line actually makes me nervous. What did you have in mind?"

He laughed again and I couldn't pull the shock from my face. What were they talking about? Were they making plans for tonight already? "Well, as long as I'm not the only one who needs the saving, I feel better. Whatever you want to do is fine. We'll be there soon. Can't wait to meet you all."

"Not a problem. Bye." He waited a second then closed the phone and gave me an innocent look when he saw me staring at him blatantly. "What?"

"What's going on?" I asked, taking the phone and handing it to Jasper.

"Nothing." He said moments before the phone started ringing it again.

Emmett answered, his voice grumpy. "Hello?"

"My WHAT?" he said, his eyes hardening as he looked up into the rearview. I felt my lips twitch, wondering what she had said about Jasper to get that reaction.

His face relaxed a little, his cheeks turning red as he shook himself awake. "O-oh! Umm, y-y-eah. Okay." He turned a bit. "A-lices asked… she wants to talk to you I think, I mean…"

Jasper laughed as he took the phone and I bit my lip as I gave my boyfriend a questioning look. He just shook his head and looked forward.

"Miss me already?" Jasper laughed from the back, making me smile. But his laughter became quieter and I looked back to find his smile wide enough to outshine even Emmett's. "Nothing I love more Alice."

He started laughing again before closing the phone and giving me an excited look while he handed over the phone. "Well, what did she want?"

"Just to ask a quick question," he managed to control his face again as he looked out of the window.

I couldn't, as a sister, allow that. "About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Obviously it was if she had to call to ask. Don't hold back on me Jasper, what did she ask?"

He sighed and looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "Rose, does it really matter so much to you? She just needed help with planning something."

I sighed, knowing not push Jasper too far if I didn't want to irritate him. "Okay." I handed the phone back to Emmett before sitting back and meeting his eyes. "And what did she say to make you so surprised?"

He shook his head. "I just misunderstood her."

"What did she say?" I pressed again. Men do not know how to share details.

"'Put your future brother on the phone.'" He repeated, his eyes still trained on the road.

I started laughing. "And you thought she mean she was planning to marry him? Emmett, I love you, but sometimes…"

He smiled, "Well, as long as you love me."

**--BPOV**

I didn't move my head from his shoulder once. Didn't move at all really except to put my legs across his lap. He held me, closing his eyes not long after I did, and we relaxed, happy to just be together. Alice didn't come out of her room once, which made me feel kind of bad. We seemed to have left her out of everything today. Even the talk we had had earlier had nothing to do with her or her questions. I was going to have to make it up to her tonight. But how? Maybe taking her out to dinner, just the two of us, and gushing? No, that would leave Edward out. But maybe that was what was needed…. It was hard to decide.

I was still running through ideas, from shopping trips to makeovers, when I heard a hard crunch of gravel. I looked out the window but the headlights were already cut and with no lights on in the living room or outside I could see little more than an outline. I stood up, walking to the door and opening it. Two seconds later I was pulled outside, a scream escaping my throat. Two seconds after that I was on the wood of the porch, my attacker having been tackled by Edward, sending us all to the ground.

I rolled quickly away before stopping and hopping up, looking at the mass not to far, wrestling. It was the deep laughter that made me sigh in relief. "Edward, get off your brother."

I saw the figure straddling the other freeze, fist in mid air. Emmett kept laughing as I ran inside and flicked on the porch light. Sure enough, Edward had Emmett pinned.

"Edward! What are you doing to Emmett?" Rose yelled from the car, "That's my job!"

Now everyone was laughing as Edward hopped up, sticking out his hand to help his brother. "Well, that's what happens when you grab someone out of their house!"

"No," Emmett said, "that's what happens when you don't turn the light on and check to see who is outside your door Bella."

I smiled and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here? I wasn't aware that you were coming."

Rose frowned as she stepped onto the porch and gave me a hug. "Alice didn't tell you?"

I shook my head, noticing the third person coming up to the porch and figuring it must be the brother I had heard so much about. "No, but it's fine of course as long as someone doesn't mind taking the couch. You are always welcome here." I watched the tall, blond figure step into on the porch, looking rather nervous as he smiled at me, then Edward, his eyes flicking to the door momentarily. He looked rather disappointed. I stepped up to him and stuck out my hand, not wanting him to feel out of place, but knowing that Edward was caught up talking to his brother. "Hello. I'm Bella. Your Jasper, right?"

He smiled and nodded taking my hand. "Yeah, I am. Its nice to meet you Bella."

"Emmett! Finally! Your late." Alice sang from the door. Jasper and I looked over at the same time that Emmett encased her, leaving nothing for us to see. I glanced back up at the man standing in front of me to see him watching eagerly.

"Alice! We have a new guest!" I said, watching as the arms were removed to reveal a beautifully primped up Alice in a sweet pink dress. She looked over at us, her eyes meeting Jaspers, both of them beaming.

"Hello Jasper!" she sang as she hurried over in her wicked high heels, making her my height rather than the few inches shorter. She didn't even meet his shoulder as she stopped close to him.

"Hello Alice."

"How did the rest of your trip go?" she asked, proving my suspicion about them already talking correct.

"It was incredibly… long." He laughed, before sticking out his hand. "But I finally get to meet you now, so there's nothing left to keep me in such suspense."

She blushed, laughing as she took his hand. "I'm glad to finally meet you too Jasper."

I looked over at Rose who was smiling at them like no other, obviously having already seen this coming. Emmett, however, was watching his sister with a little frown. I met Edward's eyes and smirked. He winked at me and nodded.

Alice, seeming to have woken up, looked over at me, "Well, I see you've already met Bella," he nodded, smiling at me for a second before looking back at her. She turned and nodded toward Edward, "That is my other brother, Edward."

Edward stepped forward and extended his hand, "Great to meet you Jasper."

"You too Edward. I've heard all about you and Bella and Alice. I'm just glad I finally get to put a face with the name."

Edward stepped back and I stepped up, "Okay, lets get off this porch!"

Everyone piled into the living room while Emmett went back out to get some of the bags from the car. Alice pulled me away quickly, "Bella, will you do me a huge favor?"

I smiled at the pixi, already knowing what she was going to ask. "Keys are in my purse in my office Alice. Have fun."

She laughed, giving me a big hug before running to the room. Jasper never looked away from her. I went over to Rose and bumped her lightly, "Your going to have to tell me what's happened you know."

She smiled, "Actually, Alice is going to have to tell both of us. All I have is one ended conversations. But, we'll get her."

"It will have to wait till she gets home with your brother. She's stealing him apparently." Rose looked positively shocked, making me laugh, "You didn't know evidently."

She shook her head, watching Alice as she came back out of my office, keys in hand. We both looked at Jasper at the same time who was smiling at Alice. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen! "Okay, we'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, coming through the door with three bags and a frown as he watched Alice grab Jasper's hand and tug him toward the door. "With Jasper…"

"I'm saving him for a while. I can't imagine what has happened to his poor little mind after being in a car with you two for so long. I'm not sure how he survived. Now we are going to extract all the horrible images you have placed in his mind. We'll be back in a while. I have my cell if anyone needs anything. Bye!" She shut the door behind her.

"God I love that girl," Rose said, laughing as she stared at the door.

"Agreed." I said, walking to the couch where Edward sat and taking the seat beside him, keeping a safe inch between us. "Now, the question is what are we going to do without the little party planner?"

Emmett, who had still been frowning at the door woke up, a smile spreading across his face. "We need to go out to get some drinks in celebration."

"Celebration?" I repeated, looking at him.

"Don't be coy Bells, Alice already told us."

I opened my mouth before closing it again and looking at Edward, he was smiling at me. I returned it, unable to hold back when he was looking at me like that. "Okay, and where are we going to celebrate? It's already almost 8."

"Let's go party!"

"Where would you like to do that?" I asked, surprised.

"Let's go to that underground club in town we passed the other night. It looked like it got good business." Edward said, shrugging.

Before I could answer Rose got excited. "Come on Bella, let's get ready! I have the perfect thing and Alice has told me that you need help when it come to stuff like this, is that true?"

I didn't answer before I was pulled off the couch and outside to the car. Alice and Jasper were already gone with my car. Alice opened the back end of Emmett's Jeep, selected a bag, and pulled me back to the house. She had to let me show her where my room was, giving me a chance to give Edward a pleading look, but he just shrugged, not sure what to do.

She pushed me to my bed and turned to look at me. "Okay, so I'm gonna go get dressed into mine and I want you to pick out your bottoms. If you choose well I'll let you choose the shoes too… but we'll probably have to compromise."

Oh my god, it was Alice all over again. But, before I could say anything, she had closed the door to my bathroom, obviously dismissing me. Okay, so it was official, if I wanted to survive the night, I had to play by her rules. So, not jeans. That would not end well. But there was no way in hell I would wear one of the super short skirts that Alice had picked out before which I knew was exactly what Rose would put me in as well… but hadn't there been one? I quickly ran out of the room and into Alices closet where she still had the ones I had liked lined up. Sure enough on of the first ones I saw was a long, white, flowing skirt. I smiled and grabbed it before running back to my room and grabbing the phone off the end table. Alice answered nearly immediately.

"Yes?"

"Hey Alice, Emmett wants to go out and Rose is trying to help me get ready, mind if we borrow some things?"

"Of course not!" she said, then hung up. Whoa. I laid the skirt on the bed and looked at the bathroom which was still closed tight. Without a second thought I hurried out of the room again and went to the living room. Edward looked at me and smiled, opening his arms to me. I quickly ran over and hopped into his lap, paying no attention to Emmett.

"Is she being terrible Bells?" he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Not yet, but she's the one getting ready right now."

He laughed, holding me tighter. "Do you think I'd be able to keep you here and all to myself or is that just too much to hope for?"

"Of course it is Edward. You can't be selfish like that. Now let me have Bella and I'll get her back to you soon," Rose said, coming down the hall. I pushed myself deeper into his chest, trying to sink in so I couldn't leave.

He leaned down by my ear and whispered for only me to hear. "I can only keep you here for so long Bells. But, if you let Rose take you for a little while now I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

I turned my head and looked into his eyes before nodding. He gave me a final squeeze before letting me up. Rose automatically took my wrist and tugged me back to my room. "Okay, so I like your choice for the skirt. I take it Alice picked it out originally?"

I nodded, sitting down where she pointed. "Yeah. She did."

"Its gorgeous and I know that the top I bought for you at that cute little boutique will go really well with it."

I bit my lip, remembering it. I suppose she could have chosen worse. "Okay. Its in my closet."

She smiled and went in, finding it nearly immediately and bringing it back out. She handed it to me and waved her hand at the bathroom as she reached for my phone. "Go change, I'm going to call Alice to make sure its okay if we borrow a pair of shoes."

"I already called and she was incredibly short. We can use whatever we want." I automatically kicked myself.

--**APOV**

"I honestly don't know how you survived Jasper. I would have murdered someone. I know how Emmett can be."

He laughed, making me take my eyes off of the rode and look at him. He was absolutely gorgeous, the masculinity of his voice matching the rest of him perfectly. I shivered, just looking at him, and forced myself to turn my eyes back to the road. It was incredibly busy tonight. "So, Alice, tell me more about you."

"From what you told me that's the last thing I would think you would want to hear about."

"I don't want to here _their_ opinions of you," he corrected, "but from you…"

I smiled to myself. "I would rather not. Why don't you tell me about you? I don't know nearly as much, I'm sure."

"Well… there really isn't much to know honestly." Was his response, letting our voices fade into an extremely full silence. There was a heaviness to the air, a warmth, like it was humid… but in a good way. When I bit my lip and looked at him again I saw he was watching me, making me smile. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well, there's a little club that I saw."

He leaned toward me a bit, "So you like to dance as well."

I turned my head to look straight into his eyes again, a clear blue, "Oh yes, very much."

He smiled again, my heart began to hammer in my chest. He was about to say something when my phone began to ring. Oh my god, we had _just _left! I managed to keep from growling until I had wrestled my phone out of my purse and had it to my ear. "Yes?"

"Hey Alice, Emmett wants to go out and Rose is trying to help me get ready, mind if we borrow some things?" Bella asked meekly, obviously confused by my irritated tone.

I smiled a little, glad that she wasn't going to be getting ready by herself and hoped that Rose would do her up. "Of course not!" then I closed the phone and slipped it back into my pocket. "I have a feeling that they had the same idea that I did. We'll have to see how long we can avoid them. Unless, of course, you want to go somewhere else."

I saw him smiling out of the corner of my eye, "No, now I want to dance. I think we can handle them for a while."

**--EPOV**

It was nearly thirty minutes after I had let Bella go that they were finally ready. I knew that Rose had been ready long before and that the time was spent on my poor Bella. Rose led the way out, blocking my view of my angel and she met my eyes. "Okay, we're ready."

"What did you do to her Rose?" Emmett asked, smiling from beside me as he waited, much more comfortable than I was. I could only imagine what could have happened, how upset Bella could be.

"She put me in terrible shoes!" Bella said, walking out from behind the taller woman. I practically whimpered as I looked at her. She was so gorgeous! Her long white skirt had a high slit in it, revealing her well toned legs that ended in a pair of at least three inch red heals that matched the color of her low cut tank top **(all on my prof of course. I also have the dress link working again as well as Alice's shoes up! Not to mention the fact that I forgot to post stuff from… chapter 14 or something. The shirt that Bella wore under Edwards shirt… IT'S ALL THERE!)**. I could hardly move as I stared at her. Rose had curled the ends of her hair which she was pulling over her shoulder and stroking as she watched me digest what I was seeing. I was all but panting when I could finally move to her. She smiled shyly as I extended my hand to her.

"I don't think they are horrible." I said, smiling.

"Well, she does. The only reason I got her wrestled into them at all was because I told her that it would-" she stopped quickly as Bella shot her a cold look. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll make sure you don't fall."

She smiled up at me and bit her lip hesitantly before looking over at Rose and Emmett who were staring at us with massive grins on their faces. Her face instantly went red and I laughed as she hugged me just a bit tighter.

"Okay, come on. I want some time to dance!" Rose sang, placing her arm in Emmett's and walking out the door. I closed the door as Bella and I followed them to the Jeep. The entire ride was quiet except for Bella who directed us. The streets were really busy tonight but I hardly noticed. Once we were in the car I had pulled Bella across my lap where she quickly relaxed and my eyes never really left her until we had parked.

Once the other two were out of the car I quickly pulled Bella's face to mine for the quick kiss I was yearning for. Well, what the one I wanted was far from quick, but if I didn't feel her soon I knew I was going to explode. She kissed me back, obviously not wanting to let go either, but all too soon there was a knock on the window and we both looked over to find my brother looking peeved as he waited. My eyes went back to her. "How angry do you think he would get if I locked the doors and kept you in here?"

She smiled. "Not nearly as irritated as Rose."

"Think we can take them?"

She glanced out the window at them before turning back to me. "I'm willing to try it if you are."

I winked at her before turning her over, onto her side so we were both lying on the seat, my hand pushed down the lock as subtly as I could manage as did so. It wasn't until after my lips were back on hers that there was another knock on the window, harder this time. Neither of us looked over. Bella, however, did roll on top of me so her back was to the window. Another knock, harder still. She chuckled as she pulled her lips from mine and hovered over me, mischief dancing in her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't think he's enjoying this as much as I am."

"Is he supposed to?" I asked, before breaking into a grin. "But you are?"

She tried to hide her smile as she shrugged, "Eh, you okay I suppose."

"I suppose we're perfect then, huh?" I asked, not managing to hide my smile as well as she did.

"And what is that supposed to mean Edward?" her fake bewilderment made my smile grow.

"Just that your… alright. I guess."

"Ohhh, what an insult," she whispered, the smile finally really cracking across her face, "I'll just have to prove you wrong."

I vaguely registered another knock. "Oh, you just might."

"You know," she said, "I do believe it was you that said long ago that one could only do as well as ones leader. Doesn't that mean that my apparent impairments are your own fault?"

God, that was my Bella. "If you remember correctly I was referring to dancing. But, if you insist on implying that here, who says I was the one leading?"

She giggled, her head dropping as her hair fell forward. There was another hard knock on the door.

"Come on you guys!" Rose yelled, "I don't want to come in there to get you!"

Bella lifted her chin and smiled at me. "One more kiss and then we should probably get out there if we want a ride home. Why didn't we take your car?"

I shrugged; too busy staring at her lips to think about it. She noticed and smiled before lying her lips back on mine, making my heart race as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms firmly around her tiny body. She sighed, her breath bleeding into my lips, allowing me a taste of her. It was absolute perfection. All of her was. There was nothing closer to an angel then my dearest Bella Swan. I had always known that, but had done nothing but pushed it too far; she was _too_ angelic for me. I couldn't break such an amazing thing, such a perfect thing. And there was no angel that could ever want me. But look at us now. My arms tighten around her again and her hands climb from my cheeks to bury themselves in my hair again. It all seemed like a dream; this morning, this afternoon, now. All of it was just too surreal and ideal to be really happening for me.

A bang on the widow. "We're going in! Don't you dare do anything in my car!"

Bella started laughing before she pulled her lips from mine and smiled down. "Come on."

She slid down my body as she sat up, making me shiver. I watched her move as she unlocked and opened the door. Once she was standing upright outside the door she reached for my hands and slid me off the leather seats and into a standing position right in front of her. She beamed up at me. "Hey, there you are. I was missing you."

I beamed, "Here I am."

She smiled and pulled me after the couple that was heading down the sidewalk before stopping and looking back at me, an odd look on her face. Kind of confused. "Have you said that to me before?"

I raised an eyebrow, slamming the door shut while I thought about it. "I don't think so. Nothing jumps out at me. Why?"

"Just a case of déjà vu," she said, smiling again as she wrapped her around mine so she could walk without falling in her heals. We caught up with Emmett and Rose pretty quickly and Bella latched her arm onto Rose's with a smile. Rose looked down and smiled as well.

"I hope you didn't christen the car before we did."

Bella went red instantly and shook her head while she kept her smile in place.

--**APOV**

I was keeping an extremely close eye on the door as we danced, wanting to see what Rose had dressed Bella in, but it seemed that I was easily distracted tonight. We had somehow made it to the middle of the dance floor without ever moving. My arms were around Jaspers neck, my back to his front as we danced to the heavy beat, the lights pulsing around us in time with the music. I leaned my head back against his chest and smiled to myself as the arms crossed on my stomach tightened. There was no denying how overheated I was getting, we hadn't stopped moving since we had walked into the club, but I refused to stop until I couldn't take it anymore. Jasper was not only an amazing dancer but had already had to deny four girls who tried to steal him from me. I couldn't imagine what would happen I took him off the dance floor.

Of course, this was when I remembered that I should be watching something. I swiveled in his arms to look up at the door just in time to see Rose stepping through, clinging to Jasper as she whispered something in his ear which made him grin. I stopped moving for a moment as Edward escorted Bella in, a top I vaguely recognized matched with the white skirt I had bought for her and kept in my closet so she wouldn't know it was actually hers. The slit opened as she took a step in, laughing at something Edward was saying to her, revealing a pair of my three and a half inch Pleaser's that I had bought for another dress that I had. She looked amazing with loose curls hanging around her shoulders and what appeared to be golden blush. Rose did well, that was a fact I would have to remember.

"What are you looking at Alice?" Jasper asked.

I turned my attention back to him fully just as the new song started. I shook my head and smiled, a new found energy as I started dancing, rubbing against him happily at the techno beat of the new song. He watched me, grinning as he moved with me exactly. You would think we had danced together before. Like we had always been dancing together.

**--BPOV**

After an hour I had still managed not to trip. Granted, most of this was because I was clinging to Edward like I would die the minute I let go, but I was still pretty proud. What was even more exciting, by far, was the fact that despite the fact he had been asked what felt like at least twenty times to dance by absolutely gorgeous girls, he had not left my side once.

Now it was the six of us sitting around a bar table in the back of the place, laughing and drinking. Edward was holding my hand under the table, constantly running his thumb over my knuckles and the back of my hand. Emmett and Rose kept sharing these secretive looks. Alice was absolutely glowing as Jasper denied yet another dance from a different petite blonde without taking his eyes off of the smile on my friends face. They were adorable together, seeming to have already fallen, and really hard at that. I wondered if Edward and I were ever that cute. Of course the thought of him made me turn back to him with a smile. He had his eyes closed as he slowly nursed a Fat Tire, a small smile on his lips. I bit my lip before leaning to him slowly, trying to make him aware of it. He kept his eyes closed until I blew lightly on his neck again, a shiver rippling through him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, grinning as he set down his beer. "Trying to play games now Bella?"

I smiled innocently and laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't know what your talking about Edward. I never play games."

He chuckled and said, "Just remember last time."

"You mean when you watched me strip?" I whispered, teasing him, but managing to keep a straight face.

His eyes flashed and red creepd across his cheek. I couldn't keep the smile from coming out now and her returned it. "You know Bella, I don't know how I managed to leave the room after that. I mean, without you."

I laughed and lifted my head, kissing his nose while my free hand grabbed his beer. He didn't notice until I leaned away and lifted it to my lips. Then he gave me a scandalous look, which, though it was meant to be sarcastic, was sexier than hell. I shivered and took a swig, the last actually. I watched him as he just stared at me, the sarcasm leaving his face and something gentle coming back. I had seen that look before; it always made me feel safe. I swallowed hard and held his eyes though I could feel a blush rushing across my face. How could I be so lucky? He was so beautiful, so perfect. He was absolutely amazing in everyway. He was too good for me.

That last one made me shiver, just because I had been avoiding those thoughts like the plague. I didn't want to think about the truth of that statement. I looked away from his eyes. He used the hand that wasn't still entwined with mine to touch my arm.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked back at him to see a little frown on his face. I managed to pull a smile and nod. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get another drink. Want anything?"

"No, I'm okay, I'll just drink yours again," I said, laughing. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You can have anything of mine that you want Bella," he whispered in my ear as he took the bottle from the table in front of me and walked toward the bar. I bit my lip as I blushed again, then I looked back at Alice. She was whispering something to Jasper who was smiling and nodding. My eyes went over to Rose who was strung across Emmett's lap now, her lips at his ear as she whispered something quietly. I sighed and looked away. This was so surreal. The only question is when am I going to wake up? I mean, Rose and Alice would deserve someone like Edward, yes, but not me. We were not even close to the same league. We never had been. That was why nothing had ever come of it.

I looked over my shoulder at Edward again, now standing at the bar, his back to me. I had to go see him, touch him, make sure he was real. I slid from my stool and walked toward the bar, flinching with every step that my swollen feet took. I moved slowly, my eyes glued to him. Then I saw it, or rather her. The bartender was leaning over the bar toward him, a flirty smile on her lips as she spoke. Her top **(featured on my prof)** was corset like and, with the way she was leaning, gave even me who was still only half way there, a clear shot down. Her face was striking, thin and well defined with a small, perfect nose, perfectly shaped eyebrows, long wavy blonde hair, and a skinny frame. My stomach churned as I watched her lean closer to say something else. I bit my tongue as my hands began to shake and I stopped moving. She was beautiful and perfect, everything that I wasn't. Oh god no. I took another step without thinking, just wanting to get to Edward, but stumbled and tripped, hardly catching myself as my head spun. A second later I had a hand on my back. I looked at Alice before looking back at Edward while she helped me back to my feet. The woman had moved her hand to his face and whispering something to him.

My jaw began to tremble and I looked away, tears stinging my eyes.


	20. Hopeless love and quick decisions

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**AN: Okay, remember what I said before guys!! JUST STICK WITH ME! I have a plan, u just aren't going to like it just yet… but it'll be worth it. Its' super short, but you'll all survive, right?**

* * *

--**EPOV**

I walked up to the bar and waited patiently for the woman to come over for my order. She was currently flirting with a girl that was standing not too far away, and that was something I didn't want to interrupt. But she noticed me soon enough and wandered over with a smile. "Hello. How can I help you?"

I smile, "I need a Fat Tire for one. But I also have a girl that I want get a good drink for. Something that isn't too strong. And suggestions."

She leans closer to me, looking over my shoulder subtly as she touches my arm. "Burnett? White skirt?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah, that's the one."

"Tell me a bit about her and I'll see what I can come up," she said, looking into my face, "but hurry. She's on her way over."

I bit my lip. "She's amazing in every way. Beautiful and smart and funny. And too good for me."

She smiled, and reached up to touch my face, "And yet you are completely and hopelessly in love with her obviously."

I smiled and laughed, surprised. "You could say that."

Her eyes shot back over my shoulder and a frown replaced her smile. "Oh no."

I turned to look, not letting my smile leave and searched for Bella. My eyes found her quickly, my eyes meeting hers, Alice was helping her up from the ground, a pained look on my sisters face as she looked at Bella's tearstained one. My breath stopped as I saw the hurt in her face, her eyes. She was staring at me as another tear ran down her cheek, the pain she was feeling making my heart crumble. It took me a minute to remember how to make my legs work and I took a step toward her just to have Jasper stop me. Where did he come from? "The girls are taking Bella home. She… misunderstood."

I tried to take another step, shaking my head as Rose wrapped her arm around Bella's waist. She was looking at me again and I was trying to plead, but Jasper just grabbed me again. "Just let her go for now man."

I looked at him. "She doesn't think…"

He nods. "She does. Its okay though. It will all work out. You'll explain."

I nodded, "We were talking about Bella…" I looked back at the bartender who was watching the girls go to the door with a worried look. "She…"

She looked back at me, "I know honey…she'll understand. Just… tell her. I'm sorry."

I swallowed hard, looking back to the door a second before looking at Emmett who was on his way over, a frown deep on his face. "Edward, care to explain?"

Jasper spoke before I could, "They were talking about Bella. It wasn't what she thought. It was just a misunderstanding."

Emmett looked at the door. "Okay, we are going to go get food to bring back to the house so that the girls have some time to talk, then we are going back. Come one."

**--BPOV**

"He- he –he," I said, trying to get it out, trying to explain to Alice.

She shushed me as she helped me get, "No no, I don't think he did. Come on, its time to go."

I nodded, standing up and looking back at Edward and the beautiful bartender, both of which were now staring at me with worry, but neither moving toward me. My eyes held his, nothing but shock and worry. I saw Jasper walk beside him and as Edward went to take step forward his hand came down on his shoulder and he said something.

"Come on Bells," Rose whispered, taking my other arm, "lets go home. The guys are going to go get some food."

I walked with them, swallowing hard to keep from crying any more. We got a few sad looks as we went out the door and to my car, which was closer than Emmett's had been. While Alice ran to the drivers seat Rose helped me into the back seat. I was still trembling, my breathing shallow and harsh. Alice looked back at me as she started the car. "Bella, look at me. I know Edward, **you**know Edward. That's not something he would do without a thought. Just breathe. We'll talk to him; get it straightened out. I can't have been how it looked. Okay?"

I nodded, my breath still hard as I tried to keep the nausea out of my throat. Then, suddenly, I became really calm. What had I been thinking right before? That I wasn't good enough? This was just the proof. That bartender had been gorgeous! Absolutely irresistible! Could I really blame Edward for wanting to flirt with that? No. Could I blame her for wanting him? Absolutely not! Could I be upset with him for knowing that he was too good for me? Of course not! I had known that from day one. Rose glanced back as Alice maneuvered her way through the crowded streets. "You okay Bells?"

"Fine."

Her eyebrows pulled together and Alice turned to look at me for a second. Her cell phone started to ring a second later and she pulled it out of her purse. "Hello?"

"I don't know. Too calm."

I really hated one sided conversations.

"No, we're half way there. Just do pizza or something." She turned to look at me, "Does that sound good Bella? Pizza?"

Why was she talking to me like a five year old? "It sounds fine Alice. Just make sure to get on with pepperoni."

The person on the other line said something and she shook her head. "No! Not right now. When you get home. Just…"

She paused to listen again as they said something else and her face softened. "I won't. He can. I'll let him explain everything. Just not now. She's blocked."

Rose looked back at me again and smiled, "Did you have fun dancing?"

I nodded a little, looking out the window as we pulled onto the dirt road. "Yeah. I suppose."

**--EPOV**

My heart was in my throat as we pull up to the house, a pizza in my lap. I was out of the jeep before it was even shut off. I ran to the door, opening it and dropping the pizza onto the coffee table. Alice came out of the hall and looked at me. I froze; her face was a mask of gloom. "Edward…"

I swallowed hard, "I have to see her. I have to explain. Is she okay?"

She shook her head. "She's… not upset about the bartender."

My eyebrows pulled together. "What's wrong then?"

Alice closed her eyes. "She keeps saying that she understands completely. She wants you to be happy and she knows perfectly well that she isn't good enough for you. She's known that forever."

"Wh-what?" I asked, my face falling. "Why would she say that? I have to talk to her."

"We're trying to get her to sleep." Rose said, walking into the living with crossed arms. The look was giving me held the fire that I deserved.

"Please you guys. I need to talk to her."

Alice looked at Rose before looking back at me and nodding. I stepped around her and walked to Bella's door. The light was off when I opened it.

"Rose, I'm fine. Really. Just… let me be," Bella whispered. I could hear the tears in her voice. My heart tore. I closed the door behind me as I stepped inside without saying a word. "Really. I've known since I met him. I've always felt it. The entire family really. I've cherished having them, but its never been the place that I fit. I mean, look at me. It's not like I stand out like they do. I've never understood why they liked me so much. Edward especially. He's been such a great friend to me, but he can't be more. He deserves more than me. I'm so plain, he deserves someone beautiful and amazing. Someone like the woman at the bar. I can accept that… I just don't want to."

My heat stopped as I listened to her mumble through her tears. Once she was quiet went to the bed, my eyes glued to the lump that I knew was her. I couldn't believe I could ever cause her so much pain without a thought. I couldn't' believe I had made her cry. "Bella, you are not the one who is undeserving. You are the most beautiful, smart, amazing person I have EVER known. You're the only one I have ever wanted. Ever. Since the first day I met you you are the only girl I have ever had eyes for. But I never thought someone as amazing as you could ever want someone like me."

Her breathing had stopped as she listened and now she turned to face me, the moonlight from her window reflecting off of the tears on her cheeks. I reached up and wiped at one. "You don't have to say that Edward."

"I know," I whispered, stroking her cheek with my thumb, "I don't have to. But I want to. It's the truth. I want you to understand. I never ever wanted to hurt you and yet I do it without a second thought." My eyes began to burn as I looked into Bella's tear stained face. "And I am so so so so sorry for doing that to you. It wasn't what you thought. We were talking about you. I was trying to find out what kind of drink I could get you. She told me to describe you so she could pick something perfect. She saw how in love I was. She wasn't hitting on me. I would never ever flirt with anyone other than you."

Her tears were falling harder now and mine slid from my eyes as well as I watched her. I wiped them from her cheek again and again, not wanting to see them. Not wanting them to be there. How could I ever do this to Bella? After two days? Not even two! It had been one. One day and I already had her crying. I had already almost broken her heart.

"Bella…" my voice died in my throat. She closed her eyes and scooted into my chest. Her breathing slowed quickly and evened. After fifteen or so minutes I knew she was almost asleep and kissed the top of her head. "I will never do this to you again Bella. Even if it kills me. You will not shed another tear for me."

I closed my eyes and went to sleep, dreading tomorrow. I knew it would kill me.

* * *

**Okay guys, this was absolutely terrible to write!! I nearly cried... god, i still have tears in my eyes, but just keep reading! I'll have my next chapter up ASAP! Oh, and if you are an emotional masochist like me and actually enjoyed how absolutely depressing this was then check out the first two chapters of my other story (love lasts longer than forever). I have nearly no hits and a shameful amount of reviews. I, personally, loved the idea but i'm not gonna continue if i don't get more! That's for the other story of course, i'm getting enough on this i suppose... though i could always use more! ;)... **

**ANYWAY ... please don't hate me??**

* * *


	21. Endless nightmares and death stares

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story, those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**AN: so, most of you misunderstood why I was saying don't hate me…. But I think this will make it clear… I hope all that said they didn't will still feel that way…. I'm not kidding when I say KEEP READING guys… it will all be worth it and lead to those scenes that we all crave ; ) just…. Keep reading!**

**Another super short one!**

**BPOV**

--

There was an odd sound when I woke up, something over the roar of the river outside. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting out the window of my bedroom into the sun, which was pointed directly into my face. I closed my eyes quickly and tried to role over. That was when I noticed the arm draped across my stomach; the warm body to my back. Last night came back in a flash, making my stomach clench, making my eyes water. He had all but told me that he loved me. Of course, he had also said something, could remember his voice right before I fell over the edge into my unconscious bliss… but what was it. I focused, trying to remember.

"I will never do this to you again Bella. Even if it kills me. You will not shed another tear for me," his voice echoes through my mind, bearing the ominous tone that brought butterflies to my stomach. I smothered them quickly, pushing the thoughts away.

I rolled over in his arms slowly, looking into his sleeping face, so peaceful and angelic in itself. I closed my eyes and relaxed closer to him, snuggling my body right against his. He shifted, tightening his arm around me, but not waking fully. I closed my eyes again, completely comfortable in my spot. But he butterflies came back, followed by a nasty bit of acid. There was something going on behind those eyes that I loved so much, in that amazing mind, and I wasn't going to like it. My last thought before I drifted back off was that he would be gone considerably faster than he came.

**--EPOV**

There was a light breath on neck, warm and soft, making me shiver. That was what woke me, I'm sure, but it was the softer, warmer curves pushed to mine that made me open my eyes. The first thing I saw was the soft, golden brown hair spread across the pillow in front of me. Bella's hair. It took me a minute to connect anything else together, but I figured pretty quickly that she was pushed against me, cuddled to my chest, her head under my chin, my arms wrapped tightly around her. My lips pulled up into a grin as I tightened my grip for a minute and kissed the top of her head.

My eyes went to the window, the sun just out of sight, but the light streaming through, warming my face. I turned to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table. Nine. I smiled again and settled back into the pillow, holding her close.

"Edward." She whispered into my neck.

"Yes?" I asked, not realizing she was awake. She didn't reply. I tilted my head back a little to see that she still had her eyes closed, her face soft and relaxed. She was still asleep.

When I tucked her back into my neck she said it again. "Edward."

I smiled to myself.

But she continued, "Don't leave."

My body stiffened as I searched for her reason for saying that. Then last night flooded my mind. Her on the floor, watching me, misunderstanding. How much I had hurt her. My plan for the day, the only way to never hurt her again. I had lied last night, if she felt anything for me, anything close to what I did, she would cry one more time, but then never again. For her to cry once was nothing to what I could see happening to her if she stayed with me. The first night I had her she cried, what would happen if I kept her? No. I wouldn't hurt her. And the only way to do that was to say goodbye. I felt my heart sink, my stomach sink. I would never be whole, but I wasn't the one who mattered. Bella would find someone who was right for her, someone who would take care of her, who would love her forever and never ever hurt her like I would.

"I have to," I whispered to her.

"No." she mumbled into me, tightening her grip. "No you don't."

"Bella, I love you. That's why I'm letting go. I don't want to make you cry like I did last night ever again."

She mumbled something quietly into my neck, but it was incoherent. I tightened my grip on her and she stirred. I felt the minute she was awake because she went stiff. I took a deep breath and pulled back. Her eyes met mine and I saw her anger. "Edward, don't."

Did she remember? I spoke, but my throat constricted around the words, making them choked "Don't what?"

Her eyes squinted a little. "You know what. I know what you are going to do. Don't."

I shook my head and looked away, not wanting to see the anger, the hurt. "I have to Bells."

"You do not! You think your doing this for me? Well your not. Your being selfish and doing it for yourself." She spit the words, pulling away from my arms. "You've never been the selfish kind."

I've always been selfish, Bella. "I'm not doing it for myself. It's better for you. You deserve more."

"No, you deserve more!" she hissed, shaking her head. "And I understand that. I really do. But if you insist on leaving, at least do it because of that! Don't say its because its better for me. The only thing that is right for me in my mind is you."

My heart began to pound as I watched her eyes go red and a single tear fall, "Bella, don't cry. That's not what I want. I _don't_ want you to cry, that is the point. A single tear shed for me is more than should be"

"Too late for that Edward. I have cried more for you than anyone else," her voice was a barbed whisper, tearing my skin as she pushed herself further away and stood. "But why not just add to the buckets? If your so determined, if you insist on leaving, then go. Make it like a band-aid. Just know that I am not falling for the lie that this is for me. This is far from what is good for me, this is what is good for you." She slammed the bathroom door and I looked at it, shocked.

It took me a minute to stand and walk to it, knocking lightly. "Bella…"

"No!" she shouted. "If you are going to go, then do it now!"

There was not a single tear in her voice, just anger. None of what I heard last night, simple hate. I took a deep breath and laid my head against the wood. "What you call a lie is the only truth Bella. Do you know how much this hurts me?"

The door flew open making me almost fall in. She was standing there, her skirt still on, her shirt pulled to an awkward angle. "And that's the point isn't it! That's what you call the truth? Think about what you just said Edward." Her voice had enough venom to kill "'hurts me'. Selfish. What your saying is that this is about saving ME pain, but you talk about yourself as a guilt!"

Her hair was a mess around her head, making me remember waking up with her last time. Her eyes shot fire, melting me in my very place. Her lips were twisted into an angry frown as she said the words. Her anger was reflected again in her body language, the hard stance she had, her heavy breathing. So unbelievably deadly and sexy, so unbelievably unnerving. I took a step toward her, trying to search for words that wouldn't anger her, that would make her understand, but she just took a step back.

"No Edward! I don't want to hear it! If you want to be selfish and cruel, then go! I don't care what you have to say!" she slammed the door in my face.

I stood there for a moment, took a deep breath and stepped away from the door, trying to find my bearings. Slowly I left the room, walking toward mine. Rose was standing in the hall, staring at me, Alice opened her door and looked out.

'Edward, what's happening?" I shook my head and went to my room, not sure what to do. Alice followed me. I closed the door and she sat down on my bed. "Edward, what is going on?"

"I'm leaving Alice. I have to…"

"You WHAT?" she snapped, hopping back to her feet. "You can't! You'll kill her! Don't you understand that?"

"She wants me to leave…" I grabbed my bag from the closet and went to the dresser.

"She told you to leave?" Alice seemed doubtful. "Just, told you to get out of her house?"

"Not exactly…" I opened the top drawer and pulled out my shirts. "She knew that I was thinking about leaving. I don't want to hurt her again. Ever. I just… I want her to be happy without getting hurt."

"And what do you think your doing to her now huh? She maybe be angry at the moment but what do you think will happen to her when you walk out the door. She's going to be ten times more hurt than she ever would be if you stayed. I… can't believe you would do that to her."

My heart cracked a little. "Alice I'm not trying to do this to her, I'm trying to do it for her. She deserves someone who won't hurt her, who will do nothing but make her happy."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, she does. But guess what; she WANTS you. That's all she's wanted. Do you know how happy she has been since you came here? You didn't' see her before, when you guys were apart, just like she didn't see you. You were both miserable! And now your doing it to yourselves again. And why? Because you are scared of what you feel."

I stopped and looked at her. "No Alice, I know what I feel. I've felt it for long enough to cope. What I'm scared of is hurting her. I'm scared of losing her because of some stupid misunderstanding we have."

"And what is this Edward? How is this any more than some stupid misunderstanding, huh?" she was angry.

"Alice, she wants me to go. I'm going."

**--BPOV**

I could hear Edward and Alice arguing through my bathroom wall, making me angrier. She was trying to tell him to stay, trying to make him. No. I didn't want that. I wanted him to leave. That was the only way for him to get what he really deserved. He would never find the amazing girl who deserved him, who he was meant to have, as long as he was with me. He would never be really happy as long as he was here. Even if that's not how he saw it, I knew it was the truth. So, that meant I had to let him go. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my bathroom and strode across my to the door. Rose was standing in the hall looking lost, Jasper was standing by here with the same expression. Both pairs of eyes turned to me.

"Bella, what's going on?"

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Nothing."

Her eyebrows pulled together and she met her brother's eyes. I smiled again and knocked on Edward's door. Alice wrenched the door open. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. "Bella?"

"Come with me Alice," I said, reaching out my hand. She took it, glancing back at her brother who was just about to put another stack of clothes in his suitcase. I smiled at him and waved, but inside my heart tore even more, my stomach flopped. And I died a bit.


	22. Trapped In and Sweet Stories

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**AN: Well... obviously all my chapters are still unedited loves... but you must understand that my Beta is really really really stressed right now and the last thing i'm gonna do is put more on her! The point of this site is not to cause stress, but to create entertainment. And, now that that is out of the way, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**--APOV**

"Bella?" I asked, staring out the door, surprised. Her eyes were a little puffy, but she had a smile on her face, as if there was nothing wrong. My stomach dropped a little; that was not good. Did she really want him to leave?

"Come with me Alice," she said, still smiling as she reached out her hand. I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was frozen, staring at Bella, his clothes posed over his suitcase. I had no choice though, I had to go with her. I slid my fingers into hers and watched as she smiled at Edward before waving and tugging me to her room. The minute the door closed I looked at her eyes and saw the pain well hidden.

"Bella, what is going on? Why are you letting him leave?"

She just shrugged, still smiling as she sat down at her bed, "It's for the best."

"What are you talking about?" I breathed, too shocked to be angry, "Bella, how long have you been in love with him? And now that you have him… your letting him leave because he is just as insecure as you?"

Her eyes peeled as she looked at me, "No, I'm letting him go because it is for the better."

I shook my head and went over to sit beside her. "Bella…"

"Don't talk to me like a five year old Alice, I'm not. I know exactly what I'm doing, probably more than you do. Do you think I WANT to let him go? Hmmmm?" the anger in her voice was tangible.

I was… shocked. Bella was never one for real anger. Not one for fighting. "I'm not trying to… I just want to understand to. I want to know what would ever lead either of you to leave the other after finally having them."

She sighed and laid back. "Alice, its just… required at the moment. It's what is supposed to happen."

"At least let him stay for a few more days. Don't let him leave while your both still so angry."

"I'm not making him leave. He can stay as long as he wants."

"He doesn't think that. He thinks you want him out,"

She rolled her eyes, "Alice, we have been friends for years. He knows that I'm not throwing him out."

"Are you sure?" I whispered, looking down at her.

There was a light knock on the door and I ran over to it, hoping for Rose, but finding Edward with a set jaw, "Okay, Alice, I just called a rental car company so you wouldn't be left with no way to get home. They will have it delivered in three days. Is that soon enough?"

I opened my mouth; he was so cold again. "Edward, come in here please."

"I really don't think-" he started, glancing at Bella who was sitting up now, looking at him.

I grabbed his hand and tugged him into the room, closing the door with a snap behind him. "Okay. I want you to both to stop, look at each other, and think!"

"Alice…" Bella said, shaking her head slowly, a warning in her eyes.

I ignored it. "No. I'm not kidding. Will you listen to each other? I mean really? What is wrong with you guys? You've been head over heals for too long now to let a single little misunderstanding split you guys! Why are you both so determined to ruin your own happiness? Bella, you want him to leave because you don't think you are good enough, right? That's always been your problem. And Edward, you think you have to leave so you won't hurt her, so she can have someone better, because you don't think you are good enough. Am I the only one who sees the issue here?"

Edward was staring at Bella again now, his frown deep. "I told you last night Bells…"

She shook her head at him, "I know Edward. Alice is putting words in my mouth."

"Please Bella!" I said, shaking my head. "There is no other reason you would want him to leave. You've never felt good enough for him and that's what you're acting on again. That's the only reason you can keep a smile on your face. You think its better for him if he leaves. So you're pushing him to."

Her jaw opened, an angry look on her face, then she turned and looked at Edward, shaking her head helplessly. He was watching her contently, obviously chewing on the inside of the cheek. "Don't listen to her Edward. She… doesn't understand. I do. I know what your doing and why. I'm sorry for what I said before. I really do understand."

**--EPOV**

She wanted me to leave. That was what she wasn't saying. She regretted it all. She was ready for me leave. I closed my eyes for a second and nodded. "Okay."

"Edward…" Alice was saying but, when I looked at her, she was shaking her head helplessly. "Stay for at least a few days… while Emmetts here…"

I smiled at her. "No Alice, I need to go. But I'll see you again soon."

She looked at Bella again who was watching me with nothing but neutrality I smiled as best I could, "Thank you for everything Bella."

She stepped forward and gave me a hug, nodding. I wrapped my arms around her loosely in case she pulled away. I felt her take a deep breath before whispering. "Come back whenever you want to Edward. You are always welcome in my house."

I nod, not trusting my voice. She pulled back and I dropped my arms, taking one last look into her determined, beautiful eyes. It would be awhile. I gave one last week smile and looked at Alice who was staring at Bella with shock. I wrapped my arms around my sister and hugged her as she gave an exasperated sigh. "You better keep in touch Edward."

"I will Alice. I promise." I said quietly before releasing her and leaving the room.

**--BPOV**

It was going to be okay. It was going to be fine. He was going to go and get what he needed and I was… I was… "Alice…"

She hurried to the bed as I sat down suddenly. "Bella. Let me stop him. Please. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to him. He wants to stay. He wants you."

"No…" I said, shaking my head. "Alice he needs…"

"You, Bella. He needs you."

I shook my head, blinking back tears. After taking a deep breath I heard Emmett in the living room. "Leaving? What do you mean your leaving?"

I took another deep breath and stood up, shaking my head. Alice looked hopeful as I walked out of my room slowly, staying close to me. Emmett was standing in front of the door, staring at Edward who had his suitcase by his feet. "Emmett I know what I'm doing. Just… let me out."

I bit my lip as I looked at his back, Emmett glanced over Edward's shoulder, looking at me. Waiting for the sign I suppose; was he staying or going. I swallowed hard, trying to make a quick decision. What could I do? I didn't want him to leave, not after I finally had him, but he still deserved more. And he obviously wanted to leave. No matter what Alice said, it was evident that he was trying to get out as fast as he could.

Seeing his brother gaze and turned and met my eyes, his face sad. I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to run to him, wrap myself around him, beg him to stay. I bit my lip, chewing on it, trying to wake myself up. Without taking my eyes away from his I shook my head a little, asking silently for him to stay. Not begging. Not pleading. Just asking. I saw something shift behind his eyes, though I couldn't tell any more than that. He didn't blink as he held my eyes, didn't seem to breath. The intensity in his eyes were a test, though I couldn't tell if I was winning or not.

"Edward, at least stay for dinner," Alice said, seeing her opportunity. "It's early. I was going to drag everyone to Ellensburg."

Edward quickly looked away from me and to his sister. It only took a second for him to nod. "Okay Alice. Dinner."

**--EPOV**

I don't know what possessed me to agree, but I didn't regret it after the words were out of my mouth. My eyes flew back to Bella who was looking down at the ground now, avoiding me. I lifted my suitcase from by my feet and went back to my room, brushing my arm against hers as I passed, just needing to feel her again for a second. Her head flew around, but I managed to keep myself from looking at her, making it seem accidental. My heart was in my throat as I walked through my door and set the case on the floor. The door closed with a little snap behind me and I spun, surprised. Rose stood there.

"Edward, can we talk?"

I sighed, "Am I going to get bitched out again?"

She laughed and stepped over to my bed where she sat down, completely at home. "No. I just want to hear this and I think it would be good for you to talk this out with someone that isn't in your family. I was going to send Jasper in… I still will if it would make you more comfortable."

I shook my head and shrugged, "No, its okay."

She patted the bed and smiled at me. "Edward, I swear to you that anything you tell me while we are in this room will not leave it, no one will know."

I sat and leaned back, looking at her. "I trust you Rose. What do you want to know?"

She smiled and curled her legs up under her, a smile on her face, "Everything."

I gave her a quizzical look. "About today?"

She shook her head, "From when you first met her. I want to know it all so I can understand. I mean, if you feel comfortable enough to tell me."

I stared at her for a minute, "Everything…"

She nods. "Yes. Everything."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to decide if I could do that. "I'll try…"

"That's all I can ask. Don't worry though Edward. Anything you say… it's just the two of us and I won't judge you."

I nodded, and decided just to get it out. Like she said, she wasn't family, and as long as it was just the two of us… maybe it really would help. "Okay, before Bella came I… wasn't me anymore. I felt kind of alone, and only Carlisle seemed to really get me. But everyone else, everyone outside my family, seemed so dull, so unimaginative. The day Bella showed up everything seemed to change. I can't explain it right…"

"Just tell me about it. When did you first see her?"

"At lunch," I said, remembering attempting to crawl out of my seat to get a look at the girl. "Alice was a lot like me, sticking in the family, but that day something caught her attention and she went over to talk to the new girl, Isabella Swan. I… didn't understand. So I wanted to see what she saw that was so extraordinary, but I couldn't get a look at her. After lunch Alice found me and started to tell me about her, how great she was. Alice is not one that is impressed easily, especially by girls, but she had really taken to Bella. It was the class right after lunch that I really looked at her… and god she was so beautiful. When I first saw her, met her eyes, I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. And her seat was right next to mine." I paused, looking at Rose who seemed extremely interested in my little story. "I couldn't stop talking to her. She was brilliant, her mind seemed to work… differently. The way she spoke let you know that she was really thinking about her answer."

Not seeming to like my pause she scooted in, "Then what?"

I smiled as I closed my eyes, remember that week. "The entire week I became… a little more open. I talked to her and started actually smiling and laughing in school. No one understood, me included. I didn't understand my fascination, why this girl could me make me smile with just little glance in my direction. But she did. That first weekend after I met her we invited her to a barbecue so my parents could meet her and they fell as quickly as Emmett, Alice and I had. She just seemed to… fit with us. That day we got distracted from everything twice; once when she came up to my room to look at my cd's then again when I took her home to get her stuff after Alice insisted she stayed the night.

"Once we got back to my house, a few hours late mind you, Alice tried not to be selfish. She made it so we were all downstairs most of the night. That was first night I saw her dance, the first night I saw her laugh until she cried. I fell quicker, just the thought of her making me calm and happy. That was also the first night that I felt real jealousy. She acted different around Emmett than she did me, more open, more carefree."

Rose patted my arm when I paused, remember my irritation at my brother. "Keep going."

"I tried to spend more time with her, steal her from the others when I could. We had the most fascinating discussions; she has the most brilliant mind and way of looking at things. To her the glass in neither half full or half empty. She just wants to know why she's supposed to be looking at a glass of water."

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yeah. You know, I've read Bella's book."

I smiled, completely comfortable all of a sudden. "What did you think?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "I really enjoyed it. I mean, some of the banter was above my comprehension, but I think that it was for most of the readers. But we'll come back to that later. Keep going."

"We could talk about anything and everything, and we did. There was no subject not touched by us. And, even in these silences that would fall, they weren't empty. It was completely comfortable. I remember one time that I stole her and we went to the park to watch a meteor shower. She got cold and I wrapped her up in a blanket and just held her to me for three hours, neither of us moving or speaking. There was no one else in the world then. It was… just us and the sky. After I took her home I could have flown if I wanted to." My eyes were closed as I smiled, picturing her as she had been, tucked into my chest and leaning back her head to my shoulder as she watched the sky.

"Three years we were inseparable. Granted, she was supposed to be Alice's, but I spent more time with her in the long run. Alice would drag us all to the movies and after about ten minutes Bella and I would get distracted and just start talking quietly, usually leaving the theater without anyone noticing eventually."

I opened my eyes and looked at Rose, to see her smiling. "When did you know?"

I tilted my head, "Know what?"

"That you were in love with her?"

I swallowed a lump that formed instantly in my throat. I couldn't hold back now. "The night of the barbecue."

Her grin widened. "And when did you start acting on it?"

I shook my head, "Not for a long time. Maybe senior year. I think that's when I first used the word love in my head. But I didn't chase her. I couldn't. She needed, needs, someone perfect. Someone that is more like a lover than a brother. So I stayed quiet and just held her as close as I could. There were multiple days when I almost blew it, but one really sticks out in my head. Alice had told Bella not to bring her coat and it started snowing. We were in Port Angels of course, and Bella had preordered a gift for Esme, a beautiful locket made out of opal that she could fit four pictures into. But she had to walk to get it. So I wrapped her in my coat with me, under my arm, and she fit so absolutely perfectly that I never wanted to let her go." I shook my head. "After walking just from the mall to the car I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. But then everyone seemed to keep hitting on her, making her blush, making her feel awkward. The guy at the store where Bella was buying the necklace even had the nerve to stare directly at her chest as he spoke. She had nearly slapped him and I had been ready to rip out his eyes. But, we managed to get out of there quickly enough and she became a little more comfortable. Then the stupid waiter at the restaurant. And again at the gas station on the way home. No one could take there eyes off her and it was driving me insane."

"Because you were one of them?" Rose guessed, smiling.

I nodded. "I didn't want to be able to compare myself with them. It made me wonder what she could possibly think of me. She's so perfect and amazing and I was just like the rest of them." I swallowed around the lump again, forcing it down. "Then we graduated. I had every intention of telling her exactly how I felt then, but she was so distracted with getting out of town, with saving herself and Alice from the misery of Forks. The last day she was in town Alice gave Bella the option of going on a trip with Alice and her boyfriend, I can't even remember his name now –he didn't last very long- or staying at the house with me… she chose to stay with me. You can't begin to imagine how good that made me feel. We went up to my room and she was picking out the cds to listen to while I tried to build up my nerve. She ended up putting in the same cd that she had on the first day she had been in my room. Then she sat down with me on my bed and we started talking about the past. I was so close to telling her, I was just going to say it right out, tell her how in love I was, but she glanced at the clock and just… started crying. Like at first it was just a little frown, but within a minute her eyes went from glassy to crying full out."

Rose was bewildered as she looked at me. "Why?"

"That's why asked. She just tried to hide her face, to get rid of the tears, apologizing again and again. I stopped her, pulling her hand from her face. She stared at me for a minute then hugged me, saying that she didn't want to have to leave tomorrow. She didn't want to think about not seeing me again. I just held her and helped her get it out, telling her how much I was going to miss her too and that I would always come up to visit her and Alice. But we both knew it wouldn't be the same. And with her crying I just couldn't get out the words."

"When Alice got home Bella was asleep on my bed. I had pulled myself from her when I couldn't take the thought of her leaving the next day. She slept there that night and I ended up falling asleep on my couch, watching her sleep."

"And then she left." Rose declared, her face sad and drawn.

I nod. "Yeah, Alice already had their car packed so they said goodbye to all of us and drove to Seattle."

"And did you visit?"

"Once. That winter. They weren't going to be making it home so I went to see them, bringing their presents from the rest of the family. But after that I got so caught up in school, so lost in my studies. But I never stopped thinking of Bella. I focused whatever time I could on distracting myself from her or trying to convince myself that I was over her. I stayed away while I tried to cope. I was completely convinced that I was when Alice invited me to join her here. I don't think I've ever agreed to anything so quickly. Alice didn't tell her who was coming, just that it was going to surprise her. And she was indeed surprised. But not as much as I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella has always been beautiful. But when I saw her again, for the first time in years, she was breathtaking. Stronger than she had been. Her features even more pronounced. When I hugged her I didn't think I would be able to let go. But I did and I convinced myself that it was just from the shock of seeing her for the first time in too long. But I couldn't stop touching her, couldn't keep my eyes off her. I can't tell you how much I disliked Val when Alice took us to her favorite Bistro I the city last week," I quickly described dinner and how taken the chef seemed to be. "And everything else on top of it. I lost control. I didn't stop touching her, didn't stop flirting. I did everything that I could to be as close as I could. And then, a week later, I'm again determined to tell her how I felt, how I always had. I went into her room to wake her and…"

"And?" Rose pushed, seeming on edge.

"Well… I don't think I can tell you that. Its all for Bella. But either way I ended up kissing her that night, unable to take it anymore."

"And then we showed up."

I nodded. "Yeah, and I was proud of finally having her." I smiled, remember the scene in the Jeep. But I quickly faded. "But then the misunderstanding in the bar. Last night, when I went to talk to her, tell her what happened, she told me that she didn't think she was good enough, then I resolved to never hurt her again. A small cut and I won't. I can't describe to you the anguish that I felt last night when I saw her crying. I can't begin to explain how horrible it was for me to think about the fact that I had done it."

"And your leaving because you think that it's the only way to keep from hurting her again."

"Yes." I declared, "Bella deserves the very best man, someone that couldn't hurt her. I want her to find him."

"Because it's not you."

"No, its not. I've done too much already. And she wants me to go too, you know. She understands where I am coming from."

Rose laughed, "She doesn't want you to leave Edward." Her head shook back and forth. "What do you plan to do? I mean, after you leave."

"I don't know," I admitted with a shrug. "All I want is for her to be happy and safe from hurt. I don't matter. As long as she is happy, I am."

"Despite the fact that you are determined to love without her."

"Yes." She sounded just like Alice. That's not what I needed. "Because it is better for her."

"No, wait, I want you to get that right. It's what you think is better for her," she whispered. "You know, you are being incredibly noble in this, suffering for her, but you are also missing part of this."

My eyebrows went up. "What part?"

She sighed, "Her side of the story."

* * *

**I was going to write more... but i can't at the moment. I'll get another chapter posted ASAP! Let me know what you think of his story! While i was writing it i felt like it was kind of... repetitive... but let me know YOUR opinion!  
**


	23. Pounding Heads and Warm Tea

Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs

Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.

--EPOV

I spoke up to object, wanting to defend myself but she lifted a hand. "Edward, before you argue, I want you to think about it. How long has Bella wanted you? What did she think the day of the barbecue?"

I stopped and looked at her, surprised. "I… don't know." That I frustrated me too much for comfort and I had to swallow it. "But how am I supposed to find out?"

She smiled. "You ask her, Edward."

"I can't now, though. Not after all this."

"Why not? She's the girl you love, you have every right to tell her that and find out how she feels. Don't you think you should at least find out before you leave? Wouldn't that just be… better? You have been making her choices for her Edward. Why don't you let her help at the very least? She's a grown woman, not a little girl. She's stronger than she appears, you know. You need to remember that she has lived by herself for a while. She's had a taste of life. She is a woman."

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes again. When I opened them again, she was standing up. "Rose?" she looked back at me. "Thanks. I needed that."

She smiled and nodded, moving toward the door. "Any time Edward." When she opened the door, Emmett was standing there, quickly sweeping her into his arms. She laughed as she closed the door. Again by myself, again allowed to think, I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

--BPOV

I was sprawled across my bed, face buried in my pillows, my head pounding right behind my eyes. The nausea was getting worse, as was the irritation I felt toward life. When had everything become so… complicated? So much harder to sort and handle? I could remember high school with clarity. My only stress had been the next shopping trip Alice was planning to pull me on. But now… now I'm trying to hide in my pillows to get rid of a migraine brought on by the war going on in my body. My heart fighting my mind. To ask him to stay or to ask him to go. My heart was fighting for me to hold on to him, to latch on as long as I could. My brain was saying that I loved him enough to let him be happy, to let him find what he deserved. And the battles were raging hard and strong. One was in my stomach, making it churn with acid. One was behind my eyes, making my pupils expand and become beyond sensitive. And one was at the base of my neck, making both my spine and the entire back of my head throb.

There was a knock on my door. Even the light sound echoed through my head, making me flinch. Keeping my face in the pillows I beckoned to the intruder as loudly as I could manage, "Yes?"

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, quickly making it to my bed and sitting down, placing her hand on my back.

"Migraine," I growled, keeping my head buried. "I feel it everywhere."

"I'll get you some medicine and make sure people are quiet. Do you want me to cancel dinner tonight?" I stayed quiet, considering. When she realized I was thinking about it, she told me to think about it and that she would be back soon. I flinched at the little squeak the door made as she shut it.

--APOV

Rose was waiting in the hall, biting her lip when I came out. It had been about twenty minutes since she had come out of Edwards room and nearly forty since anyone had heard from Bella. I held a finger to my lips and led her into my bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Bella gave herself a migraine again. She used to do this all the time when she had something stressful going on. Tests, meetings, dates. I didn't even think about the possibility that this still happened to her."

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose asked, looking worried.

I thought about how she used to be, how long they could last. When I met Rose's worried face though, I just nodded. "Yeah, she just need fluids and some medicine." I went to my vanity and lifted one of my lime green makeup bags, sorting through the contents and trying to find the migraine medicine I always used to keep with me. I didn't really get them anymore, but I knew that if I left it, I would need it. I found several bottles; ibuprofen, Midol, and a sleeping aid. I shook my head, walking to the bed and dumping the bag, beginning to get nervous. I only found one more bottle, and it was just cough medicine. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I don't have my migraine medicine with me," I moaned. "God, nothing else has ever done anything but take the edge off for her…"

"Oh no."

I looked up at Rose then. "I offered to let her cancel dinner. If she does, Edward will leave tonight."

Her eyes went wide for a second, then relaxed. "Maybe… But maybe not. He has a lot to think about now, and I don't think he'll leave until he figures it out."

Then it hit me; Edward always used to get headaches! Maybe he would have something for it. "Oh, I have an idea." I hurried out of the room and to Edward's door, knocking gently, allowing me to receive odd looks from both Jasper and Emmett who were stationed on the floor in front of the tv, going through the movies. I didn't say anything to either of them. "Edward?"

"Come in, Alice."

I opened the door to find him lying sideways on his bed, two lines on his forehead. Rose was right. He was thinking. "Edward, you wouldn't happen to have anything for a migraine, would you?"

He looked over at me, shaking his head. "No, why?"

"Damn it!" I said quietly, leaning back. "Bella has a migraine…"

He stood up quickly, "And you don't have your medicine?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. The two thought lines were replaced by worry lines. He remembered her migraines just as clearly as I did. I could recall a day that he had ditched school to take care of her when she had woken up with one. She had been better by the time I got home.

"Please tell me you have found something else that works." He was practically begging.

I shook my head. "No. Nothing they sell over the counter is strong enough for her."

"Have you asked her if she has anything?"

"Not yet. I just found out that I don't have my bottle with me."

"Okay, you go check with her. I'll make her some tea." You would think we were in high school again. The way he took charge, acted like she was still the Bella he knew. It was a good sign. He noticed that I didn't move toward the door. I just watched him. When he raised an eyebrow, I hurried out. I didn't knock this time, knowing that she hated having to call to let someone in. I whispered once I was at her bed side again. "Bella, have you found anything that works besides the stuff my doctor gave me? I can't find it."

"No, not yet. But that's okay. Just let me sleep for a while. I'm sure it will go away."

Yeah right. "Listen, I'm going to go to the store and see if I can find anything that might help. Do you want anything else?"

She shook her head.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "What about dinner tonight?"

"Don't cancel. You guys go even if my migraine is still here. I'll come as long I feel a little better."

"Okay. I'll be back soon. You sure there is nothing else that you want?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

--EPOV

I was standing next to the pot, tapping my foot, waiting for it to boil, when Alice came to find me in the kitchen. "She said she hasn't found anything yet, but I'm going to run to the store to see if I can find something new. I'm taking Rose with me."

"Okay," I said. "Would you like to take my car?"

She shrugged. "It's either yours or the jeep. I don't want to go find out where Bella's keys are."

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and handed them to her. "What about tonight?"

"I gave her the option to cancel, but she didn't want to. She wants everyone to go even if she can't. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"Okay, just get out of here. Go search."

I watched her leave moments before the pot let out its first whispered whistle. I pulled it off the burner, clicking the stove off. I already had the tea bags out, along with the cinnamon and a few other herbs. I poured her mug, adding everything and stirring for a minutes before lifting the glass and going to the living room. "Jasper?"

He looked up, smiling. "What's up, Edward?"

"Can you take this in to Bella?"

Jasper was about to get up when Emmett spoke. "I think you should do it, Edward."

"The last thing she needs is more stress, Emmett. I think she would be more comfortable with Jasper doing it. Or you." I said, shaking my head.

"No," Emmett said, nodding to the hall. "You don't have to say anything. Just bring it to her."

I sighed and walked down the hall, trying to stay focused on just giving it to her, finding out if there was anything she wanted, and leaving, no matter how much I wanted to stay. I had to make this easy on her. I paused outside the door and took a deep breath before making a single light knock and walking in.

Bella was curled on her bed, over the covers, her head buried in pillows, trying to hide from the day that was pouring through her windows. She didn't move when I opened the door. It took all I had to walk in, through her door. I set the cup down on her bedside table before walking to the widow and pulling the drapes down. They weren't particularly thick, only cutting about half the light that had been shining into the room. But even that was enough for her be able to lift her head to drink. I pulled them as far as they would go to be sure that there weren't any lines of light to hurt her eyes, then turned. She had turned her head and was squinting at me.

"I brought you some tea, Bella," I whispered, walking to the side of her bed and crouching down.

She sat up a little, turning onto her back. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I smiled as best I could. "Alice went to the store, but she's probably going to be speeding. She'll be back soon." I lifted the cup from the table and handed it to her, being sure not to let our hands touch. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

She took a sip, flinching once it touched her tongue. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. She always burned her tongue if she was drinking something hot. When her eyes came back to mine I gave her a gentle smile, trying to look as friendly as possible. She held my eyes for a second before lifting the cup back to her lips, blowing on it before taking a sip. I watched her swallow and relax back into the pillow. "Only one thing."

"What's that?"

"If you go into my bathroom, into the medicine cabinet I have a gray bottle. Can you get it for me?"

I nod and stand, hurrying into the bathroom and not turning on the light. I opened the cabinet and found it quickly. It was just stomach medicine. I walked back into the room, opening it. "How many?"

"Two," she said quietly, taking the pills as I handed them to her. I placed the bottle by her bed, wanting her to be able to get to them if she needed more. "The tea is delicious. Is it the same thing you used to make?"

I smiled and nodded, seating myself on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. It's what Esme used to give me when I had a headache, too."

She took another sip from the glass and nodded, "Yeah, I remember her always sending me upstairs with it when you had one."

Yeah. I did, too. I closed my eyes for a second then looked back at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She looked like she meant it. Her eyes were swollen, puffy. Her normal pale skin was nearly as white as her sheets. Dark shadows were cast under her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nausea, back pain, pounding in the back of my skull, and of course light and sound have become magnified by forty," she said quietly before lifting the glass to her lips again. I watched a shiver run over her skin when she looked at me again. She only met my eyes for a second before she looked down into her cup, "You know you don't have to leave, Edward."

I swallowed hard, fighting the lump getting ready to block my throat again. "I know."

She glanced at me for a second. "Then why are you?"

--APOV

Okay, so I'll admit that I had been speeding. I'll even admit that its not right to speed. But I did it everyday! Why was it TODAY that there had to be a cop nearby? I slammed my head into Edward's headrest. "Damn it! Of all days!"

Rose just laughed, "Don't worry Alice, it will be fine. Would you like me to call Emmett?"

I looked at her, wide eyed. "Absolutely not! He may be your boyfriend, but he's my brother. He can't kill you, he can me."

"Oh Alice. Fine, I'll call Jasper," she said as she pulled her phone from her purse. She held a button before putting it to her ear, being completely relaxed. "Hey Jasper, we're gonna be a little late getting back. Try to keep Bella comfortable."

She paused and smirked, "That's good of him."

After a second she sighed, "We got pulled over, but don't tell Emmett. It won't take too long hopefully."

"Yeah, Alice was driving…"

"Of course she's fine, Jasper. We didn't crash. She was just going a bit faster than she should have been. Okay, I'll let you know what its gonna take to make bail. Keep an eye on her, keep her comfortable, and stay quiet!" With that she clicked her phone shut and slipped it back into her purse, still smirking. She gave me an expectant look. When I didn't tell her what she wanted, she rolled her eyes, "Do you like him?"

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Don't give me that, Alice. My brother."

"Why do you ask?" I glanced behind us, waiting for the cop to get out of his car. What the hell was taking him so long? Obviously, if I was speeding, there was something I needed to be doing.

"Because he seems to like you."

My head whipped around to look at her. "Really?"

"So you do!" she said, smiling and clapping her hands together.

I blushed just as the cop climbed out of his car, but I wasn't nervous anymore. I just hoped she was right.

--EmmettPOV

"What do you mean they are going to be out longer?" I asked, looking at Jasper as he came back inside. "What's keeping them?"

He shrugged, "They got to the store, but it just advised another that's all the way across town. They are hoping it will have what they are looking for."

"Oh." I looked up at the clock, "What's keeping Edward?"

Jasper shrugged, glancing down the hall at the closed door. "I don't know."

--BPOV

I hadn't been planning to ask right out… but I found that I had to. If he knew, as he said, that he didn't have to leave, why was he? My heart was beginning to win out in these battles, but I would send new recruits in from my head if he really wanted to leave. I knew that I would always feel guilty, selfish even, for keeping him here, but wouldn't that be better than letting him go? Besides, I felt bad for what I had said earlier, about him being so selfish, and wanted to find some way to tell him.

I could only look into his eyes for a second after the words had left my lips. They were too beautiful and intense for me to hold. I ended up lifting the cup back to my lips and taking a slow sip. It took him a minute for him to answer. "Because I want you to have the best life that you can."

"And you think I'm not going to find that unless you leave," I said quietly, glancing at him. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you plans?" I clarified, acting cool about it, like it was nothing but a little question.

"I don't know yet," he whispered

"You don't have a plan?" I asked, surprised. Edward was the last one not to have a map for himself.

He seemed to be considering his answer, thinking hard enough to make the little line appear between his eyebrows. "I have no classes for another four weeks. Until then, I think I'll visit Carlisle and Esme. I haven't spent nearly enough time with them."

I nod and take another sip of the amazing tea, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to well. When I swallowed, I spoke without thinking. I was remembering how perfect yesterday had been. "Can't we just go back?"

He met my eyes, an extremely sad look deep within his eyes, written on his face. I felt a pang in my heart at that look. We both knew that we couldn't.

--EPOV

She wanted to be friends again. She didn't want to remember what had happened yesterday. My heart fell in a dismay that was so absolute my brain stopped working. She regretted it…. everything. How could something be so one sided? How was it possible that I was so unconditionally in love with someone that felt nothing for me? That couldn't return my feelings? It was beyond unfair. And yet I felt no love leave me, no love disappear in my heart for my dearest Bella. I would love her forever, no matter what she felt for me. It wouldn't matter the distance. No one but Bella would ever exist for me. I looked away from her eyes for a second to compose myself. When I looked back, she had tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath and reached out to take her hand. "Bella, we will always be friends. But we have to admit that we need some time first."

She nodded, trying to fake a smile, but a tear slid down her cheek. I had to fight not to reach for it and wipe it away.


	24. Blown Lights and Designated Drivers

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story, those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.--"Hello, Bella," he replied, his crooked smiling playing on his face. I felt my heart stop. "It's been too long."**

Note: I adore this chapter personally, because I feel that it is considerably less depressing! Let me know what you all think!

* * *

**APOV**

My head was pounding by the time we finally made it back to the house. I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to take a deep breath and let it out as slowly as I possible. "God I hate men."

Rosalie, sitting beside me and holding the bag, started laughing. "No you don't! You love men. You just hate the stupid ones. Don't group them all together. Besides, you made his day and got out of a ticket. A single date won't kill you."

I looked at her and shook my head before my eyes flew up to the door just as it opened, revealing a smiling Jasper. He said something into the house behind him before closing the door and walking over to the car, looking incredibly sexy with the most adorable grin on his face. He leaned into Rose's open door, looking at me rather than his sister. His smile grew before he spoke. "I heard that you had some trouble with the law."

I smiled back, my headache suddenly seeming to lessen. "What can I say? I'm just a natural law breaker."

"But hey, you kept yourself from being shipped off to jail. What did that cost you?"

Rose started laughing and answered before I could, "A date tomorrow night with the cop that pulled us over."

I groaned and leaned my head back, the pain returning full force. "That's not funny Rose."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"The cop asked you out, and you agreed," Jasper said slowly, making me turn my head to look at the frown on his face.

"I had to. Can you imagine the ticket he would have given me if I had said no?"

He nodded as he pulled back out of the car, still frowning. I felt horrible. I bit my lip and turned my eyes away from Jasper's receding back to look at Rose. She had a little smile on her lips as she looked at me. "You know, that's not a bad thing. Now come on in. We have to get Bella drugged up so we can bring her with us tonight. We can't leave her here to mope."

I nodded and climbed out of the car, closing the door lightly and pocketing Edward's keys. Once in the house neither of us stopped to say anything to Emmett or Jasper who were sitting on the couch, watching a car explode on the television. We marched right back to Bella's room and I opened the door slowly, trying not to make any noise. I took a step in and stopped, my eyes growing wide as I saw Edward, leaning against the bed, his eyes closed, seeming to be asleep where he sat on the floor. Bella was curled around herself, her knees near her chest, her eyes also closed and a serene look on her face, though she did seem to have blotches on her cheeks, a sure sign she had been crying. The room was really dim with the curtains closed tightly, probably Edward's handiwork. I took another step in, staring at the two, fast asleep and unable to keep from smiling as I saw their entwined fingers lying next to her. I turned to Rose and put my fingers to my lips.

I watched as she came in, looking between the two and taking on a subtle grin as well. I went to the bed and sat down gently, not wanting to shake the bed too much. Bella didn't seem to stir so I just took the bottle of medicine and put it on the pillow next to her, sure she would see it when she woke up. Sleeping was usually enough to help her out of it if it was deep enough, but there were those days when it just wasn't. I hoped this wasn't one of them. With any luck she would wake up feeling better.

I stood back up and left with Rose, heading back to the living room. Emmett looked at Rose and patted his lap, smiling. She took the seat quickly, planting a kiss on his lips. I went to the kitchen, needing to do something if I didn't want to go insane

--

--

**BPOV**

My legs stretched out as I was tugged out of my dreams by a warm hand touching my cheek, running along my jaw. I didn't open my eyes, just turned my face away so I could hide and steal a bit more sleep. "Bella, come on. You need to wake up. How's your head?"

I sighed and blinked a few times as I opened my eyes, trying to clear my vision. Rolling over a little I saw Alice sitting on my bed beside me, looking at me with concern. It took me a minute to figure out what she meant about my head. "It's better."

She beamed. "Oh good! Edward, wake up! She feels better. Plans are still on. Go get ready!"

I turned my head, confused, to see that Edward had his head on the edge of my bed, the rest of him leaning against my bedside table, our hands intertwined. He opened his eyes slowly, not seeming to be able to focus. When he lifted his head and looked at me he flinched, like something hurt him. I smiled as best I could. "Good morning sleepy."

He yawned and got to his feet with a grunt. "You look like your feeling better."

I nod, remember the pain I had felt a few hours ago. "I am, thank god."

He smiled and nodded as he looked to his sister who was looking at him with expectant eyes. "What?"

"Go get ready for dinner Edward. We're leaving in an hour." Her voice was softer now, not as pushy or excited as it had been a minute ago. I didn't know why.

"Okay," he said, leaving the room, not giving me a second glance.

I blinked a few times at the closed the door before turning to Alice. "So, what am I going to be wearing?"

She beamed and hopped up from the bed, hurrying to my closet. "Well, I was thinking about a pair of jeans with that really cute top that we got you at the mall. The tie-dye one."

"Whatever you want," was my only response. At the moment she could dress me in anything she wanted. As long as one of us was, happy it would be okay. "Can I wear the flats though?"

"Of course." She came out of my closet with the shirt **(pic on my profile)** and a pair of dark blue jeans in her hand. I stood up slowly, pasting a fake smile on my face. "Now, go take the fastest shower possible while I go get dressed."

"Okay." I said. Then it something hit me, something that would help. "Hey Alice?"

She stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"What do you think about going back to Seattle tomorrow?" Her face fell instantly I had to shake my head. "No! I don't mean just you. What do you think of both of us going up to Seattle to stay at your place for the rest of the month? There isn't enough to do here and you know Jasper lives in Seattle."

Her eyes went wide. "He does?"

I smiled at that, surprised she didn't know. "Yeah, Rose told me yesterday. That's why they were heading back to Seattle yesterday. To take him home."

Her smile was gorgeous for a minute, then her entire face fell. "Not tomorrow…"

"Why not?" That was not good. The plan needed to be thrown into action TOMORROW. If I didn't get out of here, didn't have anything to completely throw myself into, I was not going to survive this.

She blushed a deep red. "Well, I kind of have a date tomorrow…"

I started laughing, suddenly happy for Alice. "Asked you out already?"

Her blush deepened. "No… I got pulled over earlier and the cop asked me out. I couldn't exactly say no…"

My jaw dropped open before I started laughing again. I walked over and gave her a hug. "You're too beautiful for your own good Alice. How did Jasper take it?"

She hugged me back for a second, "He didn't seem to like it."

"Well, that's a good sign, right?" I pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm gonna go take my shower, I want to hear all about this when you get back, okay?" Before she could answer another brilliant idea hit me. "Hey, Rose said something about planning to leave tomorrow last night, right? How about we offer to take Jasper with us so they don't have to deal with Seattle?"

Her smile was beautiful and she nodded vigorously. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all! The house is going to be devoid of men tomorrow after they leave. Can't have that."

She started laughing and nodded as she opened the door. "Okay Bella, sounds great."

I smiled and went into the bathroom, focusing only on Alice and Jasper, keeping my mind at the strictest attention it had ever been.

**JPOV**

A few minutes after Alice had disappeared down the hall Edward appeared, walking to the couch and taking a seat next to Emmett. He looked beyond dejected. I glanced at him, trying a friendly smile. He nodded at me, but didn't say anything, much less smile in return. I turned my attention back to the TV just as commercials started. I turned back to him, "How's Bella feeling?"

He opened his mouth but the only sound heard was Bella's laugh echoing down the hall, making his eyes shift to the hall. Obviously she was better. I watched him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. I turned my eyes to my sister who was watching him as well, the saddest look I had ever seen on her face in place. A second passed and the laugh carried again, the pain on Edward's face disappearing as he listened. I felt horrible for him. It was obvious how much they loved each other, not only from the stories I had heard, but the way they acted together and how Edward had been last night, so broken when he seen Bella crying. I wished there was something I could do to help him. I was searching for something to say when a different laugh drifted from the hall.

Alice's laughter was like music, a sweet song. I turned my eyes to the hall, smiling as she came to the entrance and beamed at us. "Okay, Bella's feeling better. We are all leaving in an hour. Get ready!"

"Did she use the medicine?" Rose asked.

"No, it was still sitting on the pillow when I went in there. I think it was more a combination of sleep and… tea." Her eyes were on Edward, making us quite aware to the fact that the actual tea had nothing to do with it. "Now, hop to it all! It'll take about half an hour to get there and I want to be there by eight."

"And what are we to wear?" I asked, smiling at her.

She smiled, "Whatever you want! Jeans are fine but if you would prefer a skirt I'm sure I have something that will fit you nicely Jasper."

I laughed, "I'm afraid that anything of yours might be a bit small on me Alice."

She shrugged, still smiling, "Well, if you care to borrow something, you know where I'll be."

As she disappeared, still smiling, I had the strongest urge to follow her. I wondered if she would actually try to put me into a skirt if I did. I managed to fight the urge and just looked back at Rose who was smiling at me. Hardly managing not to blush I looked away, back to the TV two seconds before she got up and shut it off. Emmett moaned. "Rose, its not going to take us an hour to get ready!"

"Maybe not, but you can get ready first and watch TV after," she said with a motherly scowl. I laughed, remembering that same look on my mother's face two years ago. Rose was so much like her it amazed me. They could have been sisters rather than mother and daughter. "Now up off your asses! Go get ready!"

I laughed as I stood and went to the bedroom where my bag was to grab a different pair of jeans and dark sweater, both of which Rose had bought me a few days before. I left the room just as Rose was about to shove Emmett through the door. I smiled as I went to the bathroom. Edward was still sitting on the couch, his head tilted back and his fingers buried in his hair. I stopped and set my clothes down on the coffee table before sitting down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it man?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me for a second before shaking her head. "No, I'm okay. Just trying to find some determination."

I nodded, understanding little, but feeling the need to help out. "To leave?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Is that what you want to do?"

He gave a bitter laugh and shook his head, "Not in the least."

"Then why are you?"

His face became pained again as he looked at me, "Because it's what she needs. She's… more precious than anything else in this world, and hurting her is the last thing that I want to do. And that's all that will happen if I stay."

"You don't think leaving is going to hurt her?" I asked, surprised. Edward seemed like a smart guy.

He shrugged. 'It won't hurt for nearly as long if at all. And she'll find someone that deserves her, that's perfect for her, and she will have an amazing life. That's all I want for her."

I nodded, knowing it was time to back off the subject. "So, when are you leaving?"

"After dinner. I'll just head out from the restaurant."

I nod, "And where are you going?"

"I was going to go visit Esme and Carlisle for a few days, but I really need to call them first. I think I'm gonna do that."

"Okay Edward," I said, standing up and grabbing my clothes as I head to the bathroom.

**APOV**

I absolutely could NOT decide what to wear. This had never happened to me before! I was tearing through my closet, searching for something, anything, that was sexy but simple. Something that I looked good in, but could pull off so that it looked like there was nothing involved. Something that would catch his attention and hold it to only me. Last night so many girls had hit on him. I would not allow that tonight. I was going to hook him. But, in order to do that, I had to find the right outfit. And I just couldn't seem to. I grabbed another top, a cute tank **(on my profile of course)**, but not exactly what I was looking for. I spun the hanger in my hand, looking at the silky, mossy material. I was about to hang it up when there was a knock on my door.

I ran over, hanger in hand, thinking maybe it was Bella, out of her shower and looking for me. Outside stood Jasper, dressed in a nice, deep blue sweater that held his shape well, making me drool a little. Below it he wore a pair of loose, but not too loose, jeans that I was sure gave an amazing view of his butt.

"I wanted to make sure this would okay for wherever we are going. See if the great Alice approved," he was smiling as he looked at me, two pairs of jeans slung over one arm and the shirt still in my other hand.

I nodded, looking over him again. "It looks great!"

"I'm glad you think so. Wanted to make sure it was better than any skirt you had in mind," he teased, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I don't know, I have some pretty cute skirts," I replied, laughing. "But it will do I suppose. I'm just trying to find the right shirt to wear now."

His eyes went to the one in my hand and he smiled, "I know I haven't seen the other options, but if it was up to me, I would choose that one."

I lifted it a little, spinning it slowly on the hanger. "You think?"

He nodded, his eyes flicking from the shirt to my face, "I do. Of course, I am a guy. You may want to call my sister on this one."

"No, I think I can trust your opinion," I glanced back into my room, making sure there was nothing out of place. It seemed clean enough so I stepped back in, "Hey, I have a question to ask you, can you come in here for a minute so I can finish pulling stuff out?"

"Sure," he said, stepping past me as I waved my arm. He smiled as he sat down on my bed and watched me as I closed the door. "What's up?"

"Well," I said as I went back into my closet to find a pair of shoes, "Bella has decided that the day after tomorrow she would rather go up to Seattle and stay at my house for the next few weeks. She wanted to know if you would like to stay here for the extra day and just go back when we do." I took a deep breath, trying to keep from blushing as I look up to find him no longer sitting on my bed, but leaning against the closet door. "Wasn't sure if you could handle the car ride with my brother again."

He laughed as I looked back away, bending over to grab a pair of black heels that go well with the black jeans that would work well with the top Jasper had liked. "I would like that. And it would keep me from inconveniencing Rose again. Though I did offer to bring my car."

I turned and smiled, "Bella will be glad to hear that she won't be here alone tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow, then he realized what I meant, "Ahh, that's right, your date with the cop."

I stood with the shoes in hand and walked back out of the closet, brushing past him. "Yeah. I'm hoping I'll be able to get Bella to come and save me after a few minutes."

I heard Jasper laughed as I dropped the stuff on my bed, making me turn to look at him, "Poor guy. A date with a beautiful but reluctant girl. He doesn't stand a chance."

I managed to hold back my full smile, not wanting to show him how excited I was that he called me beautiful. "Turn around."

His eyebrows went up and he just stared at me. I touched the hem of my shirt, "Well, you don't have to I suppose, I'm not too shy to get dressed with you watching."

His cheeks went up in flames and he turned quickly. I bit my lip, holding back my laughter as I slipped off my shirt and jeans. Then I realized my mistake, "Okay, Jasper, will you do me a favor? Move over like a foot and keep your eyes closed."

"Okay…" He moved out of the door to the wall, facing it. "Better?"

I smiled as I went into my closet, finding the bag that had my favorite strapless bra, before walking back to my room, slipping off the one I was already wearing. And, of course, THEN it happened. Proof that god hated me more than anyone else on this damned planet. The bulb, which for the past few days had been making an odd buzzing and slowly growing a bit dimmer, died. The sudden blackness made me jump and drop my bra. The heavy velvet drapes that Bella had hung up left no light left in the room. "Shit."

"What?" Jasper asked, "Whoa, who turned off the lights?"

"It blew." I mumbled, suddenly disoriented, not remembering where everything was in the room. I took two steps forward before remembering that I had dropped the bra and turning, I couldn't seem to figure which way I had come from. Wrapping my arm around my chest I put out my other hand and took a few steps in whatever direction I was facing, hoping to find a wall so I could eventually get to the lamp on the bedside table. "Okay, where are you Jasper?"

"I haven't moved."

"Okay, I need to find the lamp… and I'm not sure where I am. I just got completely turned around."

"Here, I have a wall, let me find it," he said, his voice now moving though I wasn't entirely sure which direction it had come from. "Which side of them bed?"

"Far side." I said, 'But don't' find it. Let me. Don't move."

"Why not?" his voice was still changing, as we a little shuffling. "I have a wall. It's okay."

I took another step in the direction, my hand coming in contact with a wall. I breathed out. "No, I have a wall now, just stay still."

"But I know where I am, you don't. Just let me handle it."

I began to quickly follow the wall, determined to find the lamp so that he wouldn't just turn it on and find me without a shirt. I could tell him to close his eyes if I got to it first. "I-"

I was cut off as my body slammed into something hard, making me trip and nearly fall. "Whoa! Found you Alice." He managed to grab my waist and straighten me despite the blackness, though I didn't understand how. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks"

"I shouldn't have been moving so fast. I'm sorry. Are you sure you are alright?" His arm was still wrapped around my bare back, holding me to him, every inch of my body pressed to his.

I began to stutter, realizing that I had both of my hands on his chest, not on mine. I began to stutter, hoping he hadn't noticed my bralessness though I'm sure my shirtlessness was evident to him. "I- I'm f-fine. R-really. Where are we?"

"Back wall," he said quietly, "should be nearing the corner, so it's pretty close to your bed."

I shivered, thinking of all the ways that could be taken, the ways I almost wanted to take them. God, could his voice be any sexier? Everything he said made me want him to keep talking to me. It didn't matter what he meant, every word out of his mouth took on a sensual twist in my ears, making me want to completely attack him. And his chest was so hard, his arms strong and warm. God, he was so absolutely perfect. I bit my lip as I looked into the darkness that hid his face. I could picture his pale blond hair, his sweet eyes, voluptuous lips, and every other piece of gorgeousness that made up his lovely face. I let one hand lift and find his cheek. I was about to say something, though I can't tell you what, when suddenly the darkness was split, making me blink as I saw those eyes that I had been picturing moment before. It took me a second to look over and see Bella, standing in the door, looking like a deer in view of an oncoming car.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry…" she hurried away, not closing the door. I opened my mouth as I looked back up at him to see that his eyes were on me, a smile on his lips.

"You were going to say something?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember what."

His smile grew as he held my eyes and it took me a moment to realize I still had my hand on his cheek. "Alice, you okay?"

"I'm fine," I squeaked, pulling my hand away quickly and, realizing I was still braless I began to blush. "Ummm…"

As if sensing the problem and looked down a little further, seeing my chest pushed against his, his arm around my back, a quick red took his cheeks and he shook his head, looking back into my eyes, "S-sorry. Ummm… I'm gonna go…"

I swallowed hard as he turned his head and released me before walking to the door. I wrapped my arms around my chest and hurried over to the lamp, turning it on just as the door closed behind Jasper's retreating form. I sat down on the bed, shaking my head as I tired to breathe normally. It took a moment, but after that I sat back up and grabbed my bra. The last thing I needed was a third person to walk in when I didn't have it on. I slipped it around me and fixed the hooks in place. From there my only goal was to get dressed and make sure to be ready so I could go see Jasper again.

In five minutes I had my clothes and shoes on and, with my makeup bag in hand, hurried over to Bella's room. She was sitting on her bed, dressed in the shirt and jeans I had pulled out for her. She gave me a sad look as I walked in. "I'm so sorry Alice! I didn't mean to barge in like that. If I had realized I never would have left my room. I really really really sorry."

I smiled at her, "Bella, it wasn't how it looked. I'm not mad."

"It wasn't?" she looked a little calmer as she repeated it.

"No," I walked to the bed and grabbed her, pulling her to the bathroom and sitting her down. I began to work on the subtle tones that I like using for her as I kept talking. "I asked Jasper to come into my room so I could finish getting my stuff together while I asked him about staying. I decided not to throw him out while I got changed and just had him turn around, but I had forgotten to grab my strapless, so I went back into the closet and grabbed it. I had just taken off mine when the overhead light blew out. I got instantly disoriented and lost the bra pretty quickly and tried to find a wall. He was trying to find the light too, but I really wanted to get to it first so I could make sure he didn't see me without my shirt on. But I was going the wrong way and ended up running into him. He managed to catch me before I fell."

She opened an eye and looked at me, "Alice…"

I smiled, "Well, maybe I got a little caught in the moment."

She laughed a little and smiled, "How far are you?"

I took a deep breath, understanding what she meant. "Deeper than I should be. But does time really matter when you find the right one?"

"No. I don't think so," she said, smiling still, but with a little pain in her features. I bit my lip, kind of sad that I had asked her that. "I'm just glad that you found someone who is actually good for you. Maybe even good enough for your friend's approval."

I laughed and pulled my brush from her eyes, now all lit with shimmery gray that worked well with her shirt. "Oh, is he?

Her smile grew as she looked at me. "I haven't entirely decided yet. Lets give it till tomorrow and then I'll tell you."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay. Sounds good. The best friends seal is the most important as we all know."

We laughed a talked for a few minutes and I was amazingly surprised by how calm Bella well. Other than an occasional sad look if she mentioned Edward, she showed no signs of dismay or regret. She seemed fine with him leaving. I wondered what they had talked about when they fell asleep, but didn't want to bring it up. I would wait for her to tell me, no matter how long it took. I finished her makeup and did mine before helping her tie the black ballet flats I had bought her in Seattle into place. She looked as beautiful as ever when we were done, and I didn't look too bad myself as I glanced at my watch. "Okay, its time to go!"

She smiled and hooked her arm through mine like she always used to. Everyone was already in the living room, watching something on tv where everyone in the cast seemed to be packed into a single emergency room. Bella spoke before I could, "Okay you guys, ready?"

Rose smiled and hopped up, taking the remote from Emmett's hand shutting off the tv, "You look much better Bella."

She smiled and nodded, opening the closet and grabbing a thin coat as well as her purse. "Oh, I feel much better. Thank you."

I smiled as I grabbed my coat as Bella handed it to me. She also tugged out Edward's leather, which he probably would have forgotten if she hadn't. He took it from her carefully and thanked her quietly. She smiled at him as she went back to my side and took my arm again. "Okay, who's going with whom?"

"Well, I'm going with you of course Bells," I smiled, tightening my grip. "And Rose will want to be with Emmett who will not leave his poor jeep no matter how much it kills him on gas. And I'm almost positive Edward will be taking his own car. So that just leaves you Jasper, who would you like to ride with? The loving couple, my loner brother, or the two girls who are sure to be giggling the entire drive?"

He smiled as everyone else laughed, well, everyone but Edward who was staring at the floor. "Wow, the choices are phenomenal."

I smiled at him and waited patiently. He met my eyes and I noticed a little red enter his cheeks again, probably at the memory of our chests pushed together so firmly. I could hardly see anything else.

Bella spoke this time, using the tone she always used to when she was reading something she had written, full of sharp sarcasm that changed the meaning of her words. I had only heard a few things where she used that tone, but I knew that she had read considerably more to Edward. "Well, if you would care to for some help, I would most definitely say that you would not want to take on the couple by yourself, especially when one is your sister. You would need serious experience for that. Now, between the giggling girls and the silent loner, you must take into consideration your own mood. If silence suites you better than, --oh, what was the word?" Her eyes flicked to Edward who was watching her with the first real smile I had seen today, "Gushing? I suppose you should definitely ride with the loner. However, if you prefer constant laughter and fun, not to mention the great looks you will get when you escort two girls into the restaurant, I would take the last of the rather diverse list. Of course, I may be more than a little biased."

Edward was chuckling to himself as he turned to look at Jasper who seemed to be considering his options with great thought. "You know, after those descriptions, you are welcome to take my car and I will escort the ladies."

Everyone started laughing at the look that Jasper give him, as if he was insane, "You think I would allow anyone to take that place?'

I looked at Bella who was glowing as her eyes floated around the living room. "Does that mean you will be in my car then Jasper?"

He looked at me for a brief second before he turned his smile to her, "Count me in."

--

--

**BPOV**

My description had been basically correct, as it turned out. Alice, Jasper, and I spent the entire ride laughing until it hurt as we flitted from subject to subject, talking about everything we could fit into thirty minutes. Jasper had put himself in the middle of the back seat and pulled himself up between us, staying in the conversation at all times, no matter what we talked about, including the cop that had pulled her over.

"So Alice, you never told me exactly what happened with the cop," I nudged her as I spoke. She just blushed and turned to look out the window. I met Jaspers eyes for a second and he smiled

"Really, Alice, all any of us know is that you got pulled over and now you have a date," he said, making me laugh again.

She sighed, "I was going… kind of fast."

"Kind of being…" I pushed, not wanting to miss the details

"50." She said with a shrug.

"In a…" Jasper said, smiling at her.

She groaned, "25"

We both started laughing and she shot a sharp look, but couldn't keep the little smile off her lips. When we settled down she continued. "I just really wanted tonight to happen, so I wasn't paying attention until I heard the siren. I pulled over and got all my stuff together for when he finally got there. He was nice enough, just told me what my speed had been and asked what the hurry was. I told him I had a friend who really needed some medicine at the house. He ran my license, asked about the car (I told him that Edward was my brother) and he was fine. Before he would tell me if I had a ticket or not he asked where I was from. I told him Seattle. He asked how long I would be in town. I told him I wasn't sure yet. He just leaned in and asked what I was doing tomorrow. And, being naïve enough not to think that a cop would actually hit on someone he had just pulled over, I said nothing. He asked if I wanted to get dinner and maybe catch a movie. I figured that I couldn't exactly say no if I didn't want a ticket from hell. And, like I said, he was nice enough, I said fine, gave him Bella's address where he is picking me up at six, and got off with a warning about watching my speed, even if I am in a hurry. There"

I was laughing at both her quick paced story and her snooty tone. And, after glancing at Jasper's face, had no choice but to ask the one thing that would really kill her. "So, is he cute Alice?"

Her head flew around and she looked at me, her jaw open. It was the ultimate payback for all the torture she had put me through over the years with Edward. Her jaw was working as she turned to look at Jasper who was laughing.

"Come on Alice, you have to tell us," he said with his chuckle.

She turned red, though I could only tell because of the way she turned her head as she tried not to let Jasper see. "He's not my type."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't cute." I pointed out.

"I don't think so, no. But why don't you assess him yourself tomorrow when he comes to get me."

I smiled out of the window, seeing our exit coming up. "I'll be sure to do that, care to join me Jasper?"

"Sounds like fun Bella," he laughed as I pulled off into Ellensburg, searching for the restaurant. I had been to Pearl's once before and could only remember that it was North Pearl Street. The car went silent as I got onto South Main, following it until it turned to North Main and dropped over a block till I found North Pearl. From there it was only searching for Pearl's On Pearl, which was only three blocks up thank god. I found a parking spot pretty close and shut off the car, turning to look at the other two.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie, someone else will be driving home. Would that person like my keys now or later?"

Alice gave me a nervous look as she stuck out her hand, "I'll drive, Bella."

She turned her eyes to Jasper and pointed at him, "If she drives, I want YOU to make sure she obeys all traffic laws." Then she looked back at me, "And try not to have more than two at the most, okay?"

"Why don't I drive? I'll only have one beer." Jasper offered, "Then you two can have fun."

"That doesn't seem like fun for you though Jasper…" Alice said, looking at him with sad eyes.

He smiled at her reassuringly, making her face take on a dazed look, "No worries Alice. I'm used to be the designated driver for Rose too. Just promise to make it up to me when we go back to Seattle."

She broke out in a wide smile, "Okay. Deal. But, as the only sober person, I expect you to keep us from making too big of fools of ourselves. Is that too much to ask?"

He smiled, "Not at all. I'll keep a close eye on you two."

I smiled at him as I climbed out of the car, putting my purse on my shoulder and walking to the sidewalk. After a second Alice and Jasper got out of the car as well and walked over. Alice hooked her arm through the one he offered, smiling. He held the other out to me and I smile and took it, not quite clinging like Alice, but keeping my head high none the less. He led us into the restaurant and went to the podium where a girl stopped to stare at him for a second before saying, "You guys must be at the Cullen's table."

I smiled, that obvious, huh? "Yes, that would be us."

She nodded and led us to the table. Emmett was seated at the far side next to Rose. Emmett was on her other side and suddenly I found myself nervous. Was I going to have to sit next to him? I almost stopped, would have if Jasper hadn't tugged me back into life. He suddenly changed course and pulled the chair next to Emmett out for me, waving his arm over so that I could sit. Alice got the chair next to mine and Jasper sat between Alice and Edward. I gave him the sweetest look I could, before leaning to Alice's ear, "Screw it, I'm not waiting till tomorrow. He officially has the seal."

She laughed to herself as she took the menu the hostess was handing her. I took mine as well and flipped right to the list of alcoholic beverages, searching for what sounded the strongest. I found it pretty quickly and looked back up scanning the table. Everyone was looking over their menus. Emmett looked up and leaned so he could look at Jasper, "Hey, Jasper, you're gonna drive us back to Bella's right? Be our DD?"

"Sorry man, the girls staked their claim in the car."

I stared laughing as Emmett's face fell. "But why? Bella, you don't drink…"

My laughter came harder as I patted his arm. "Yes I do Emmett, and I am going to. We have him, so you just going to have to deal with keeping your butt sober."

His frowned deepened. "But Bella!"

I slapped his arm, "Don't 'but Bella' me."

Rose laughed and gave me a thumbs up just as our waitress came over, her eyes flicking between the three guys. "Hello, I'm Beth. I'll be your server for this evening. How are you all this evening."

"Been worse," Jasper said, smiling at his menu.

She turned her eyes right to him, smirking. "Well, that's always good to hear. Do you know what you would like to drink?"

I spoke up before anyone else. "I'll have a Goodnight Pearl."

Her eyes went to me, frowning. "I'm told to warn that that particular drink can really take it out of people with a low tolerance for liquor…"

I smiled at her, "No worries, I have my designated driver already."

Emmett mumbled something under his breath as she nodded and wrote it down, though I neither heard nor cared what he said. After a seconds pause everyone else called out their orders. Jasper started, "I'll just have a coke for now, but when my dinner comes think you can bring me a beer with it?"

She smiled and nodded as she scribbled it down as Rose went next, "I'll take the Hypnotiq Breeze"

"The Mother of Pearl for me, thank you," Alice said in a rather snippety tone as the waitress again looked over her notepad at Jasper.

"Coke." Edward said quietly, making me look at him. He was staring blankly at the menu in front of him, obviously not taking anything in. I wondered what was happening in his head.

"Bring me a Fat Tire," Emmett mumbled, making me turn my attention to the depressed man sitting to my right.

Rose bumped him and leaned over, whispering something in his ear that, in my unfortunate position beside him, I was able to hear. "I'll make it all up to you later Emmett. I promise."

I groaned, "I'm putting fresh sheets next to your door. You better strip the bed and flip the mattress."

Everyone laughed except for Emmett who was eyeing me with irritation. "Bella, you have quite a tongue on you tonight."

I smiled and shrugged, "What can I say?"

--

--

**JPOV**

God, she was amazing! Everything about her called out for me to touch her, to hold her. And, of course, I couldn't get earlier out of my head. One topless Alice pushed to me with no space to spare. Granted, I didn't realize till after, but still. What a shame! If I had just known… if I had realized what was happening….. WHAT? What would you have done? Disappointed her by sleeping with her…. And that's assuming that she would have allowed such a thing… God, drop it and don't touch it for a while Jasper. Just back away slowly…

"So, has everyone decided what they would like for dinner? Your appetizer will be out shortly."

I looked up at Beth, catching her staring at me once again. I smiled politely, but looked back down at my menu, making my final decision. The orders started pouring from around the table, again starting with Bella.

"I'll have the sun dried tomato ravioli." Her voice was still even, which completely shocked me. When she had said in the car she was going to drink I didn't think she would down two-thirds of her drink in about fifteen minutes. Especially after what the waitress said.

"Give me the garlic thyme pork tenderloins." Edward said from my other side.

"The Farfelle pasta for me," my sister said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Sirloin for me, medium rare please."

"I'll have the rock crab and shrimp cakes," I said, closing my menu and handing it to her. She took it with a smile and a nod.

I turned my attention to Alice who was taking a sip of her tropical drink. She glanced at me as she swallowed and smiled. "You should try this," she turned the straw to me, "It's so good."

I leaned forward and took a little sip, tasting it. As I swallowed I nodded. "It is really good Alice."

She turned suddenly, lifting her purse into her lap. She pulled out Bella's keys; " You should probably take these now. Wouldn't want to fight for them later, would you?"

I laughed, taking them, "I don't know, fighting with a drunk Alice may be rather amusing."

She smiled and took another sip of her drink. "You say that now. But you may regret it later."

I leaned forward, "I highly doubt that."

Her smile grew as she turned to me, her nose inches from mine, "Trust me, you would. And I have the strangest feeling you may just find out why."


	25. Goodbyes and Dates Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!! Not really much else to say… hahahahaha ENJOY!**

* * *

**--BPOV--**

Okay, I am NO lightweight; I can hold my liquor. But there was no denying the way my head seemed to float two feet above my shoulders. I lifted the glass back to my lips as I looked around the table. All I could taste now was the espresso, all the alcohol having numbed my taste buds enough to be able to hide from them. I smiled as I set the glass back down. Again, it was almost empty. I leaned to Alice. "Okay, I can feel it now."

She started giggling and leaned back to me. "I can tell! Your eyes are so wide!"

I patted her arm and sat back up in my chair, not realizing quite how much I had been slouching. I looked down at my watch. We had been there for about an hour and had eaten our appetizers, our food, and sat back to knock a few more drinks. I didn't know why we were still here. I looked around, searching for a reason. My eyes landed on Edward who was leaning back with his eyes closed, a frown on his lips. Oh, that was it. Edward was leaving, and we wanted to prolong this as long as we could… but why? Wouldn't the whole band-aid idea work better in this situation? I lifted my glass to my lips and downed the rest, not even worrying about the straw. I shivered, yet again, at the strong taste of coffee. When I sat it back down, I tapped Emmett's arm. He looked at me, not sulking anymore after Rose had taken him outside and apparently told him in full detail what she would be doing to him later. Blah. Well, at least they had left the table to do that. But either way I was going to have to buy new bed linens as soon as they left.

"When are we leaving?" I asked quietly, blinking at the little blur that covered my vision.

He smiled. "Ready to leave, Bells? So soon?"

I blinked again. "So soon? We've been here an hour."

"Ah, so you're not completely out of it. Just checking." Emmett glanced at his watch and shrugged. "You guys have a different car. You can leave whenever you feel ready."

I nodded and turned to my other side, tapping Alice's arm. She turned with a smile, having been whispering with Jasper. I smirked as I asked, "Alice, when are we leaving?"

She held up a finger and leaned to her other side, whispering something to Jasper. After a second, she started giggling and leaned back to me, managing to hold them back long enough to say, "If you're ready, Bella, let's go!"

I smiled and stood, grabbing my purse off the chair and pulling my money out. I looked at Emmett, who had the check in his hand. "What do I owe, Em?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, Bells. Just go home, and I'll see you tomorrow. Let's hope that medicine the girls got you will help with that hangover."

I laughed as I turned to look at Alice who had just stood up as well, swaying a little. Alice also had three drinks, and with her tiny body it didn't take long for her to get drunk. She smiled as she straightened herself and went right to her brother and hugged him, saying something in his ear that made him nod and attempt a weak smile as she pulled back. After planting a kiss on his cheek she backed up so I could get to him. I swallowed hard, not sure what to say. I wrapped my arms around him, and he returned my hug with a tight squeeze. Before I could say whatever words were about to decide to leave my mouth, he leaned into my ear. "Bella, it will all be okay. With your determination and my…" He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, not finishing that thought. "It won't be long till everything is back to normal." His arms tightened around me. "I want you to promise me that you will find the man of your dreams."

I nodded shaking as I tightened my hug on him as well, a shiver racing across me as I tried not to cry. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered, kissing my cheek. Then he let go, and I was forced to straighten and wipe the tears from my cheek. I gave him a watery smile before turning my back and leaving the restaurant. Alice hooked her arm in mine and skipped between me and Jasper to the car, obviously extremely excited about something as she climbed into the front seat. I got in the back, lying down as soon as I closed the door. I was asleep before the car had started.

**--APOV--**

It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. He all but pulled her into his lap as he had said goodbye, and it was obvious that neither of them wanted to let go of each other. There was only one thing that I had heard, and that alone gave me hope that it wouldn't be long before one of them chased the other. I turned in my seat to find that Bella was already asleep in the back. I looked at Jasper who was just getting into the driver's seat, keys in hand. "I think I know why they call it a Goodnight Pearl."

He looked at me, then behind him into the backseat. He laughed to himself. "I can't honestly believe she drank as much as she did. Three of those should have wiped her out while we were still in the restaurant. Does she really have that high a tolerance?"

I shook my head. "No, she doesn't usually. But I think she kept sobering herself up when she looked at Edward, taking it all right away. That's why she wanted to get drunk you know, so she could get through saying goodbye. I remember the last time they really said goodbye. I found her crying in her sleep on Edward's bed. I almost just let her stay, but classes had started the day after next, so I couldn't. That was a hard day for her, not as hard as this, but still. She didn't handle it as well."

"What do you think is going through her head?"

I shook my head, again looking at her with her legs near her chest. "I wish I knew. She's convinced herself of something. That's why she can keep a smile and her humor. Last time it was that she would see him again soon. I don't know what it is now…"

"Why do they want to hurt themselves?" Jasper asked, pulling back onto Main Street.

I smiled, "They think they know what is better for each other. They try to save each other's future, rather than their own. It's just proof of how much they love each other. Now if only they would stop being so damn sweet and find their selfish side. I don't even think Carlisle would have sacrificed so much. I almost think that Edward loves Bella more than Carlisle loves Esme, though. I don't mean my dad doesn't… its just hard to imagine that anything can equal what's going on between those two - what has been for so long now."

"Was it love at first sight for them?"

"Sort of. It was more like love at first conversation, I think. They are both really intellectual people, smart and open to a fault. They fit together so quickly that it was hard for them not to fall for each other."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

I shook my head slowly as I glanced at him. "Not yet. Have you?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," he said calmly. "I've felt something, though I can't tell you if its love. I have little to compare it to."

I blushed a little as I looked away again, back to the window. "When did you feel that?"

"Recently," he replied with a shrug in his voice. The car filled with quiet again, broken only by Bella's occasional mumbling in her sleep. He was the first to break it. "So, where do you live in Seattle?

"Western Avenue," I said smiling, thinking about my apartment. "What about you?"

He seemed amused as he spoke, "3rd Avenue between Vine and Wall."

"Really? That's so close to where I live!" I said, smiling. "Maybe ten minutes away!"

He smiled as he looked at me. "How about that?"

I continued to smile as I looked at him. What were the chances? Maybe it was a sign. There was hardly distance between us. And I liked him. And Rose said that he obviously liked me… He had gotten mad when he found out I had a date. And then, of course, he had completely ignored the waitress' attempts to get his attention. He was sweet and funny and gorgeous. He was everything that I wanted, and he was so close. There was a chance that I would be able to get him. And Bella had already given her blessing, and it seemed that Rose had done the same. Emmett would be a bear about it, if the short misunderstanding on the phone the day before was any indication, but I was good at wearing my brother down. Edward would just be happy that I found someone worth my attention, if he noticed at all.

He glanced at me and smiled. "What?"

I realized I was still staring at him and probably smiling like an idiot. "Nothing."

"Oh yes, that's convincing," he teased, reaching over and poking my leg.

I just laughed and looked down, taking the hem of my shirt in my hand and rubbing the silk between my fingers. "I'm glad you decided to stay with us for the extra day."

"Why's that?" he asked quietly, switching lanes and speeding up.

I smiled to myself, "I want to get to know you more. And, of course, as the brother of my brother's future wife, you have a duty to spill all of the terrible truths about Rose."

He laughed, "Is that so? I don't think she would agree with that."

I reached out and touched his arm. "So?'

His laughter rang out again as he looked over at my pleading look. "I wasn't saying I wasn't going to. I was just pointing out a fact. Emmett has, after all, spilled all those terrible truths about you."

I took a sharp breath. "He did what?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed. "No worries. Nothing too bad. He just gave us several examples of your eccentricity. Told us about how hyper you can be. But mostly he just talked about how proud he was of you with your job - how much he loves you, how amazing you are. And then he told us about Bella and Edward and their little romance. He talked about Bella's book a bit."

I laughed a little. "I'm pretty sure it's the only one he's ever read. Have you read it yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not yet. I was going to go to a bookstore when I got back home and buy it. It sounds amazing, just like how Emmett described her."

I smiled, "She really is. But you know, you really haven't seen it yet. She was fine on that first night but kind of quiet. I wish you could have met her a few days ago, when she was normal. You will, though. Remember how she was earlier, before we left the house?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"That's the normal Bella. She likes to tease," I said. "Mostly Edward. Poking fun at him is a source of great amusement for her. You'll see in the book—all the banter, all the sarcasm, that is her and Edward. Anyone who has seen them together like they used to be will recognize it immediately. The sharp wit can be… confusing. You can't always tell when she is being sarcastic, but that's the real her as well. She'll say things that will have you up all night with your dictionary, trying to figure out what it means and then whether or not she was serious."

He smiled and nodded, "That doesn't surprise me. But now, I want to hear more about you, Alice. You refused last time, but I insist!"

"You haven't gotten me that drunk yet. Which, by the way, makes you very lucky. I really thought you would see it tonight. You'll have to hold your questions till that happens."

**--BPOV--**

"Beeellllaaaa," sang a quiet voice near my ear. "It's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes, blinking at the sunlight that instantly blinded me. "What time is it, Alice?"

"Nearly ten! Rose and Emmett are leaving in an hour, and I figured you would want to say goodbye. We just told them about Jasper coming with us."

I smiled to myself. "How did Em take it?"

"He didn't seem to like the idea, but Rose is more than happy to leave him in our care."

I rolled over and blinked at her. "Of course she is, Alice. What would make her happier than you and her brother getting together?"

She laughed as she looked down at me. "Well, we'll see how that works out."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have any problem catching him, Alice," I said, remembering how he didn't look away from Alice once after I'd opened the door and barged in on that… moment. "Just survive tonight's date, and it will all work out."

"Oh, Bella, about that. Do you think, if I need it, you will come and save me? Please?"

I laughed, having expected it since she had mentioned the date the day before. "We'll see Alice. Maybe Jasper and I will join you in the restaurant, keep an eye on you two."

She flushed with excitement. "Would you really?

I smiled, remembering all the times we had done that for each other before. Some called it spying. We called it friendship. It also made it much easier to see if it was a bad date and stop it when needed. Plus, having friends around always made the date more enjoyable, especially if the seating was right, and you could do stuff behind the date's back. That is, of course, only if the date was boring. When it was a good date, friends seemed rather irritating. But that didn't matter at the moment. There was only one guy that Alice actually wanted to take out, and he was in the next room. "Of course I would! We'll have to ask Jasper, of course, but I doubt he'll say no. He seemed rather interested in your date yesterday."

"Come on, I still have eight hours till he gets here. I want to spend at least seven and a half not thinking about it."

**--APOV--**

As it turns out, eight hours doesn't last very long when you are dreading the end. I did hardly anything but say goodbye to Rose and Emmett with big hugs and sit down to watch a few movies with Jasper. Bella went to her office and wrote, though she did leave her door open so we didn't think she was excluding herself. Every time I peeked in on her or brought her something to drink she was typing with amazing speed on her computer. I was very careful not to look at it or read anything. She would let me read it if she wanted to, and she usually did after a few edits. Her face was neutral most of the time, though I heard her laugh more than once while I was curled on the couch, leaning against Jasper, who seemed quite comfortable with our position.

But now all that had passed, and I was dressed in a pair of jeans and simple shirt, not wanting to dress up for this, but feeling the need to look good simply because I was going out. Bella had me pick out her clothes, though she refused to let me mess with her hair, just wanting to keep it in a clip. At ten minutes to six, Bella was perched on the couch, watching out the window. "Alice! A cop just showed up! Better hide the goods."

Jasper laughed as he went to the window as well and peeked out from where he wouldn't be seen. He smiled after a second and glanced at me. "He brought you daisies."

I laughed, not sure how else to reply. It was a cute gesture on his part, but he didn't know that I couldn't stand daises. They were hardly flowers. Bella hopped off the couch. "Okay, Alice. Here he comes. We'll be in the kitchen. Make sure to text me the name of the restaurant!"

"Okay," I said, giving her a hug and winking at Jasper. "See you guys soon."

I watched as they hurried away into the kitchen moments before there was knock on the door. I took a deep breath before answering the door with a smile. He was dressed in a pair of light khakis and a simple black t-shirt, making me glad I hadn't dressed up any more. He smiled at me. "Hi, Alice."

"Hi," I said, flinching as he shoved the little bouquet of daisies at me. "How lovely."

"I saw them on the way out at a little stand on the road and couldn't help myself. I hope you don't mind." He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, making the tall puppy-like man look even more like a nervous child.

"Not at all. Just wait here while I put them in water," I said, smiling as I took them and hurried to the kitchen where Bella handed me a vase with a smirk. I hurried to the sink, put water in it and dropped the flowers in before giving her one last hug and hurrying out to the cop… I really needed to find out what his name was.

**--BPOV--**

Fifteen minutes later I got the text. "Okay, Jasper. They are off to Casa Mia. Ready to go eat some fantastic pizza?"

He smiled. "Sounds good to me, Bella." His composure was amazing; I would never have even been able to tell how excited he really was if he'd been able to sit still for more than two seconds. "So, what's the plan?"

I grabbed my purse and keys. "Let's see how bad it goes. Then we can decide how dramatic to make it."

He hurried out the door and hopped into my car, trying, it seemed, to hold himself back but hardly able to do so. Once I was sitting in the driver's seat, keys in the ignition, he turned to me. "We will end up ending the date, right?"

I laughed. "I can't say for sure. But he did bring her daisies. I'll bet you a thousand dollars she'll come home and run them through the garbage disposal before she even gets changed."

"So, she doesn't like daisies. They're a bad idea," he mumbled to himself, looking out the window. It was the cutest thing I had EVER seen. Why had it taken so long for Emmett to introduce them?

I smiled, unable to help myself. "Yes, daisies are bad. Roses, on the other hand, she adores. Particularly pink ones." I kept my tone as light as possible, as if I wasn't advising him on anything but rather just pointing out a fact. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Well I've been thinking about tha-" he started but snapped his mouth shut suddenly, turning to stare at me with wide eyes. He was, of course, snared in the trap already.

I laughed and patted his arm as I pulled onto the main road. "Don't worry, Jasper. I won't say anything to her. It's pretty obvious from both of you. So, you were thinking…"

He smiled. "Encouragement, then?"

I laughed again, nodding. "You? Yes. You got my approval last night when you saved me from sitting next to Edward."

"I can't honestly believe you remember that."

I flinched. "Oh, I remember most of the night. I have a feeling that she might have told the bartender to make them weak, so I didn't pass out on the floor. Anyway, no changing the subject."

"Well, I was thinking about taking her out drinking and dancing the night we get back to Seattle. But I was going to ask you tomorrow morning. I'm sure you don't want to be alone, so I was wondering if you I could possibly match you up with a friend…"

"Ugh. No way. No blind dates for me just yet. But I think you should ask her out! I'm bringing my laptop, so I'll be able to keep busy. Just go for it!"

"You really think that's the best approach?"

I glanced at him, smiling. "Jasper, I've been friends with Alice for too long to not know. If you just go for what you want, just dive on it, you will impress her to no end. That's what irritates her so much about me - I can't. Trust me. Just go after her. Let her know that you like her, and it will all end as well as it possibly can."

He was thinking about this for a second, then turned to me. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Jasper."

"Why did you let him leave?" The question was so soft I hardly heard it.

But, hardly hearing it is hearing it still. I swallowed hard, glancing at him. "Because it was for the better. I know that he thinks it's better for me, but really, it's better for him. I let him go because I love him enough to do that. He needs to find the girl of his dreams, and I need to let go in order for that to happen. I'm not going to be the one who ruins his chances at finding her."

"And that's why you're so… okay," he concluded. "Because it's for his good."

I nodded as I pulled into the half-empty parking lot. "Yeah. You know, I really thought I was going to be sad, that I was going to cry more, but it's not that hard."

"Well, you let him go before he left. That's why your goodbye was so easy."

I paused as I was pulling out the key. My goodbye? I searched my mind for that part of last night. I remembered getting my food…. a refill…. laughing with Alice about something… Rose and Emmett leaving the table for a minute… Alice flirting with Jasper… Jasper flirting with Alice… continuous glances at Edward… But what else? When did I say goodbye? What did I say?

"Bella?"

I shook myself awake and looked at Jasper. "Sorry, I was just… trying to remember."

His eyebrows pulled together as he held my eyes for a second then he sighed. "I wish I could tell you what you guys said… But I'm sure you'll remember soon. Just don't think about it for a little while, and it will come back."

I gave a fake smile and nodded, pulling the keys and dropping them in my purse before getting out of the car. Jasper met me at the door, holding it open for me. I smiled and stepped through, my eyes automatically flicking from table to table. As a waiter came out from the kitchen with a wide smile, I spotted them, Alice facing away from me. I turned my attention to the man asking me a question. "I'm sorry, what?'

He smiled pleasantly and repeated, "Just two?"

"Yes, its just us. But do you mind if I make a request?"

He shook his head, obviously recognizing me, as did most of the wait staff. I was well known here, not only for my tipping, but for my adoration of the pizza. I had wolfed down half of one by myself once in this restaurant. "Not at all, Miss Swan."

"Bella," I corrected instantly. "And you see that couple over there? The cop and the short, pretty girl?"

He nodded. "Yes. That would be Officer Todd and his date."

I smiled, "Well, I need a table nearby, preferably facing his back, if that's at all possible." It obviously was with their position in the middle of the room, only half of which was filled. "And try not to point us out to either of them. Can you do that for me?"

His smile widened as he nodded and grabbed two menus, ushering us over to a table that was two away from them, with the officer's back to us. I pointed to the chair that would be facing Alice, insisting that Jasper sat there while I took the one to his right, turning to look at my dear friend. She hadn't noticed us yet, too engrossed in the salad in front of her to notice anything else. She looked ready to fall asleep, the poor thing. I smiled and looked up at our waiter again.

"I'm afraid that I need another favor," I said as my eyes flicked to his nametag, "Nick. Will you deliver a cup of coffee with a side glass of milk to his date? Don't tell her who it's from. Just smile and say it was sent with specific instructions that she not know the identity of the sender."

He laughed. "I can do that for you, Miss Bella. But can I get you something to drink, as well?'

"Just lemonade for me. What about you, Jasper?" I glanced over at him to see him watching Alice poking at her salad, a little smile on his lips. I smiled and nudged him with my foot. He looked at me for a second and blushed before looking down at his menu.

"I'll just have a coke."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," the waiter said, smiling knowingly.

**--APOV--**

Dear god, save me. First, the awkward, silent car ride. Now, twenty minutes of listening to the correct procedure of arresting a guy? I was bored to tears! How cold he not read my disinterest? I had been staring at my plate for ten minutes, doing nothing but giving the occasional nod so I didn't seem like a complete bitch. I looked up just as the waiter returned to our table, a mug in his hand and a smile on his face.

"This is for you. I was sent with instructions not to make you aware of the sender," he said, setting a glass of milk and a cup of coffee in front of me. He turned to Todd. "Your pizza should be up in five minutes sir. Would you care for anything else in the meantime?"

I glanced up at him to see him watching me, irritation on his face. "No thanks, Nick. I think we're good for now."

I looked back down at my coffee, trying not to smile as I added some milk and took a small sip, nonchalantly glancing over his shoulder. My eyes connected with Jasper's instantly, and he smiled and raised a glass of coke to me. I allowed my eyes to flick to Bella who was smiling proudly as she watched me. Setting my cup back down I again glanced briefly at Jasper before allowing my eyes to go back to Todd. He was quiet now, watching me. I smiled, a real one now that I knew my friends were here and could save me, if needed. "I'm sorry about that. You were saying?"

He smiled, thinking that I really had cared before and continued on his rant, which was apparently about cuffs. I blocked my ears and lifted my coffee again, needing it if I wanted to stay awake. I glanced over his shoulder again, being very discreet as I found Jasper still watching me with a smile. I lifted my cup to my lips to hide my own grin as I made sure Todd wasn't really paying attention to me, which he wasn't, and looked back to Jasper who was answering something Bella had said without taking his eyes off of me. I really wanted to know what he said and wished more than anything that I could read lips.

**--BPOV--**

Her face lit up when the coffee arrived, a smile barely hidden as she tried the coffee. Then she looked over her date's shoulder, our most likely position in the restaurant, and met Jasper's eyes, her own squinting a little with delight as she kept her smile hidden with the mug. He lifted his glass to her, making a cute chuckle in his throat. She was glowing by the time she looked at me. I smiled at her, loving the exchange I had just witnessed. She looked back at Jasper for a second, then turned her attention to Todd, probably to comfort him about the coffee and get him talking again. It worked because a second later his head was bobbing as he spoke and made odd hand gestures.

She lifted her cup again, looking back at Jasper and smiling. I watched her eyes move back to Todd for a minute, and I leaned toward Jasper. "She is really beautiful, isn't she?"

"Like nothing I've ever seen before. That girl could outshine the sun if she put her mind to it," he replied, not looking away from her as she glanced again at him. I saw a question appear in her eyes as she glanced at me to find out what we were talking about. I just smiled at her.

"You know, Jasper, I might have given my seal of approval too soon, although I hope this isn't the case. Do you mind if I ask you a question just to be sure?"

That pulled his attention away from Alice who was nodding as Todd continued to speak. "Of course not. What is it?"

"Did you fall for her because she was pretty?"

He started laughing, a cross between surprise and humor on his face. "Not at all, Bella. I had fallen for her before I had seen her. Between Emmett's constant stories and Rose's fantastic opinion of her I had a serious interest in meeting her. But I really fell when I heard her voice on the phone. We spoke a few times the day that I came, and she was everything I had imagined. I really didn't know what she looked like until she stepped out of the house, and I was already gone by then."

I beamed at him. "Okay, you are in. And if you don't ask her out in the next two days, BEFORE we get to Seattle, I will do it for you."

He laughed and turned his attention back to the other table where Alice was nibbling on her lip as she watched us, probably wanting to know exactly what we were talking about. Alice has always had a problem with being out of the loop, so not knowing what we were talking about was probably killing her. When she met my eyes, I just pointed at her, and she smiled and looked down at her salad, taking a little bite as she blushed. Yeah, she knew what I meant.

"Well, I'm glad I have your approval, Bella. I just hope I can get hers."

"Oh, I think you've had hers for a little while now," I said quietly. I watched as Nick came out of the kitchen, carrying a pizza. He set it on Alice's table with a quick word and a smile and then came over to us.

"Your usual, Miss Bella?"

I turned to Jasper. "What don't you like on pizza?"

He thought about it. "I haven't found anything but anchovies and artichokes."

I tuned back to Nick, smiling and nodded. "My usual then."

**--APOV--**

Bella had taken me here before, of course, and I must say that the pizza is quite amazing. However, I must say that her own choice of pizza is ten times better than the plain cheese that Todd ordered. I must also say that eating with her makes it considerably more enjoyable because of the way that she moans every time she takes a bite. It is one obsession that I can agree with her on. I lifted my piece back to my lips and looked at Todd, who was now completely engrossed in a story about robbery, and smiled. He wasn't even looking at me, so I turned my attention over his shoulder again to stare at Jasper. What a gorgeous man. He was smiling to himself as he looked up and caught me staring, the smile spreading quickly.

"So, tell me about you, Alice," Todd said, pulling me out of Jasper's eyes and back into my real date.

I shrugged, "Not much to tell, really. I live alone in Seattle and work at a great clothing store. I have two brothers, both living in Washington. My parents live where I was born, over in Forks."

He smiled and nodded. "What are you brothers like?"

I smiled, seeing an opportunity. "Oh, they are great. Emmett, my older brother, is a big guy." As I spoke, I pulled lifted my purse into my lap. "He's my protector really. Would you like to see him?"

I could tell by the cocky look on his face he didn't believe he was really that big. I lifted the mini photo album Esme had placed in my stocking last year and flicked to the photo where Emmett was holding me to his chest, smiling at the camera. It showed his real size in comparison to mine. I handed over the album, smiling as Todd went a little pale. When I glanced over, Bella was laughing as she looked at me, knowing what I was doing simply because I have so many times. Jasper looked amused as he watched me.

"And then, my other brother, Edward, is going to school to be a doctor like my dad. He's a great guy, really intellectual. He's the one on the next page. He's the opposite of Emmett in most things, except the way he protects me and Bella, my best friend. He's only a little shorter than Emmett but has taken him in more than one wrestling match. When he gets mad or irritated, he's like superhero, I swear. He's only a little younger than me," I said, keeping a pleasant smile. He flipped the page to see Edward in my favorite picture of him and Bella.

**-- Flashback - BPOV-- **_**(AN: I know that it really should be APOV, but I think its so much sweeter this way!)**_

"Sheesh, Alice. Go all out, why don't you?" I said, looking into the mirror and shaking my head. My hair was up in crazy curls. My face was well defined by the blush and eyeliner she had used. She had squeezed me into a pair of shorts she had bought for me at our last shopping trip without telling me. My shirt was a halter that faded from black to a pale blue the higher you got.

She laughed. "I like it."

"Of course you do," I said, shaking my head, "Your greatest joy seems to come from dressing me up after we go shopping. You know, torture of the worst kind."

"That's not true. I get the greatest joy out of watching you squirm when you see how great you look!" she laughed, making me blush. "Now come on, we've been in here way too long. Lets go find Edward and Emmett."

I sighed and followed, knowing better than to waste my time fighting about it. She had won that argument way too many times to count. "You know, Alice, one of these days I'm going to start saying no to you and you will not be able to do anything about it."

"That's not true, Bella," Alice said, stopping by the couch where Edward sat. "I'll send Edward here to come and get you. He could easily carry you anywhere I wish to have you placed."

I sighed and sat down on the couch next to Edward. "Nah, I could easily take Edward. I mean, look at his girlish arms compared to my muscles."

He laughed and lifted my arm at the elbow to look at it. "You know Alice, she might be right. I mean, she does seem to have a little bit of muscle right here," he poked the side of my arm, "I bet she could take me with that."

"Oh, that's one I would love to see," Alice muttered as she lifted a magazine from the coffee table and sat on the floor.

"I second Alice on that," Emmett said, poking his head out of the kitchen. "It would be funnier than hell to watch Bella take on Edward."

"Did I just hear the words 'take on Edward' under my roof? Haven't I made I clear there will be no more fighting between you and your brother in this house Emmett?" Esme asked, walking through the front door with a bag in her hand.

"It wasn't about Emmett and Edward, Mom. It was Bella and Edward," Alice said, smiling at her mother.

Esme turned to look at me and her son sitting on the couch, her eyebrows raised. "That would be… interesting."

I started laughing and leaned a little closer to Edward, "Well, we have our audience. How much should we charge for admission?"

"Oh, I bet we could get at least ten bucks out of each of them. Maybe twenty if we play our cards right."

I smiled and nudged him, "Does it seem worth getting your butt kicked in front of your family."

Esme laughed. "So the money is on Bella beating Edward then?"

"Of course!" I turned to her. "Why? Don't you think I could take him?"

Her laughter was as sweet as Alice's. "Oh, I think you have more of a chance then even you believe Bella. My money would be backing you. But, I don't condone fighting… of course."

We all laughed as she climbed the stairs, waving at us. "Did you hear that, Edward? Your own mother thinks I could win."

He laughed, "I'm not surprised. She always goes for the women. She's a horrible gambler, though. The one she chooses never wins."

"So you don't think I could win? I'm shocked Edward, really."

"You could always prove me wrong," he teased, nudging me.

I laughed, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"_I_ would. Take him, Bella!" Alice said, looking over at us with a huge smile.

"See, Alice is for me. What about you, Emmett?"

He poked his head out again, nodding his head. "Oh yeah, Bella. I'll always back you."

He laughed. "My entire family just traded me in for you. I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"We tried to trade you with Bella a long time ago, Edward. But Charlie refused to give her away. He said he'd end up starving to death without her cooking. We'll wear him down eventually, though. I hope you can learn to cook by then."

He started laughing, "I can't blame them, I suppose."

"You know, me kicking your but would be last thing I needed to do to win them over," I mused. "Your strength seems to be the only thing that they are holding on to."

"Then again, if I proved you wrong, I may just win them back over."

"You guys are not seriously thinking about this, are you?" Alice asked, not sure if we were doing our normal teasing thing or actually considering it.

"I don't know, Alice. It may just be worth it." Edward said, a little bit of tease in his voice, but hardly enough to be picked up on. Even I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not with that one.

_**-- (later)**_

I walked into the backyard slowly, trying not to make any noise as I approached his back. It seemed to be working as I got closer, a smile on my face. When I was within a foot, I dove, grabbing his hips and taking him down pretty quickly, just like Emmett had showed me multiple times before. He was surprised as he flipped over quickly, but he started laughing when he saw me. "Oh, you're going to take me now?"

I laughed and said, "Oh, please. I couldn't help it after our talk earlier."

He smiled and shook his head slowly, holding my eyes for a second. My cheeks burned as they turned some shade of red. I was about to walk away when he made his move, sweeping my legs out from under me, making me hit the ground right next to him. I glared and he laughed. "Oh, please. I couldn't help it after our talk earlier."

I laughed despite myself. "You know, retaliation is never the right way. It only goes on and on in a constant loop until someone ends up hurt or giving in."

"You have a point…" he said, looking over at me. "So you might as well give in now."

I locked eyes with him before laughing full out. He smiled at that and before I could do anything he had me by the hips and was standing up, lifting me to my feet. "Well, no one can say I didn't give you a chance."

I stared at him for a second, trying to anticipate his next move. He smiled and tossed me over his shoulder, which he did often enough not to freak me out. But, of course, too soon I found a reason to start beating his back, telling him to put me down, begging. He only laughed and kept walking toward the pool. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Edward, don't you dare! I will never speak to you again!"

He stopped at that. "Really?"

I growled. "Yes, really. Never."

He sighed and turned, heading back toward the lit porch, "Well, we can't have that."

I let out a long sigh of relief and relaxed, no longer beating his back. He went to the kitchen, setting me down on a counter with a smile and a chuckle. "Okay, I didn't do it. Now be nice."

I groaned, "There's no fun in that!"

He laughed and turned to leave the kitchen. I stayed on the counter before I hopped off and chased him with every intention to take him down again. He spun, probably hearing my feet slap that tile, and spread his arms wide, closing me in them so that I fell with him, landing hard on top of his chest. I struggled away quickly, crawling across the floor toward the couch where I now saw Alice sitting, slack jawed, cleaning her camera lens to be ready for out trip to the beach the next day. I smiled at her as I hurried away from Edward, who had gotten to his feet. I stood up as quickly as I could, which happened to be the same time that he got to me, smiling like a wicked lion, his eyes excited. I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. "Okay, time to go for a swim, Bella."

"No!" I shrieked, managing to wiggle myself free and taking off. He was hot on my heels as I raced around the room. I was nearing the kitchen when one of my feet came in contact with the other, sending me flying. Two milliseconds later Edwards's feet tangled with my legs, making him fall as well. Deciding the only way to win this if I didn't want to lock myself in a room that I would never have time to reach, I quickly crawled onto his chest and grabbed his arms. He laughed and tried to lift them but I put all of my weight on his wrists and leaned so my face was inches from his face. "Surrender."

He laughed and rolled over, laying on me, his nose touching mine. "Never."

I was breathing hard, partly from the run, partly from the position, my legs wrapped around his torso, holding me to him. His smell was everywhere around me, filling my head with screams to kiss him. Sending me into a haze as I struggled to remain in control. I didn't move my face as I took a deep breath of his scent, practically tasting it. Then there was a flash, making us both blink for a send before looking over at Alice who was perched on the back of the couch, her camera still posed as she took another shot. I woke up quickly, realizing that with me pinned I was sure it looked as if he won, and I flipped us again, which was easier than it should have been because of his daze from the flash. I lifted his wrists above his head and smiled as he grunted. Alice took another shot.

"Surrender," I repeated, leaning toward him.

He stared at me for a second, his green eyes boring into mine. "On one condition."

I smiled, pleased. "Anything."

He smiled, "Great. I surrender."

I paused, realizing my mistake. "What was the condition?"

"Tomorrow night at the restaurant Esme and Carlisle are taking us all to for dinner, you're dancing with me."

_**--(end flashback)--**_

**--APOV--**

"Wow. He's… not small," Todd said, staring at a pinned Bella, tiny under Edward, their noses touching. Bella had yet to see my new addition to the album, which was probably best for now.

"No, he's not. Bella had decided to try to wrestle him there. She actually ended up getting him to surrender." I was still pretty proud of that. And, she ended up dancing like an angel the night after, her dress flowing just as beautifully as if it had been in a movie. And it matched Edward's suit perfectly, not that it was exactly surprising because I had dressed both of them that night. "He's a good guy, though, most of the time. I've only seen him in one fight… but that's a different story. The guy didn't stand a chance, anyway."

He glanced at me as he closed the album and handed it back to me. "How did a single couple produce such big guys and then a tiny thing like you?"

"Esme and Carlisle have been asking that same question for years. We have yet to figure it out." I lifted my cup to my lips and turned my eyes back to Jasper. He looked up to meet my eyes, as if he felt me looking at him. After a quick glance at Todd who was occupied with his pizza I winked at him, making him smile. Bella grinned at me for a second, then grabbed her purse, nodding toward the bathrooms. I nodded and looked back to Todd. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Simple enough reply.

I stood up and walked toward the bathroom, sweeping my arm against Jasper's arm as I passed him. Bella was leaning against the wall when I walked in, a smile on her face. "So, how's it going?"

"It was terrible until you guys showed up. Now it's bearable, though I would much rather be at your table. God, he's so boring and cocky as can be. You know, yesterday I thought he was sweet, at least. Even when he picked me up with flowers. But now… it's like he thinks I should feel lucky to be on a date with him, rather than the other way around. And he JUST asked the first question about me since the night started. He seems to think I care about his job."

She laughed, hugging me. "Do you want us to save you?"

"Very much," I said, sighing. "Oh, and thanks for the coffee. I needed it."

"I could tell. I wondered if you were already asleep when we came in and he just hadn't noticed."

Laughing, I squeezed her hand. "So, what are you and Jasper talking about?"

"Mainly you."

I smiled. "What has he said?"

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not currently at liberty to discuss that…" she said with a little frown. I felt my own lips turn down. "But it's all good. I promise. Oh, and after talking to him for a few minutes, I just want you to know that he is absolutely perfect, and if you don't go after him, you're insane. He is everything that you have ever wanted, Alice."

I blushed. "I know."

She nodded and walked to the mirrors. "So, I'm going to tell the waiter to make my pizza to go, and once it comes over, you'll be saved, okay?"

"Okay. Now I'm going to go back out there. Should I play sick?"

"Of course," she said, smiling at me. "Now go get him. It's almost over. And then you can get back to Jasper."

"Sounds good!" I said as I headed to the door. I let my face fall before I stepped out and headed back to my table. I couldn't hold it, though, as I approached Jasper's back. I bit my lip and paused, looking at my empty seat. In the end I just went to Bella's seat and sat down quietly, smiling at him as he stared out the window across the dining room.

"How's she doing?"

"Well," I whispered. "She's ready to be rescued. That's for sure."

His head spun around, and he met my eyes. "Is she? That's funny. She seemed to be smiling enough."

"Surprisingly, though, that only seems to happen when she looks at a different table. Or watches her date pale because he sees a picture of her brother," I said, trying to keep my smile from growing too wide.

"Why would she possibly look at another table when she's on a date with a successful cop? Something must be distracting her."

"Oh, there is. See, right past her date's shoulder is this really cute guy who keeps smiling at her. It makes it hard to keep a straight face."

He looked around, hardly keeping the smile off his lips, "Where's this cute guy? Here I have been trying to get her attention since I sat down, and she's paying attention to some other guy."

I laughed quietly as I stood, patting his arm. "I don't think you'll be seeing him if you keep turning your head like that. Now, she must get back to her date and hope to be saved by someone interesting soon."

He beamed as I bit my lip and walked away, taking the smile off my face with one last wink at him. By the time I sat down across from Todd again, I had my sick and miserable face on. He looked up and smiled at me, not seeming to notice my face as I stared at my piece of pizza. Glancing over his shoulder I saw Bella was back in her seat with Jasper, who was smiling and saying something to her quietly. She looked at me and laughed a little before nodding and saying something back to him, probably confirming the fact that I thought he was cute. I turned my eyes to the man beside me who was taking a bite of his pizza with what I think was supposed to be sensual movements. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked after swallowing, his arm sweeping across my arm, up my shoulder, pausing at my chest for a second, then moving to my other arm. I shivered again.

"A little. I think I may have a bit of temperature, though. I haven't been feeling very well."

"I'm sorry," he said. Notice the lack of offer to take me home or even if there was any way he could help. Stupid man. I glanced over at the other table. Nick was now standing at the side, nodding as Bella spoke to him. He handed her the book from his apron and walked away, supposedly to tell the kitchen to make her order 'to go'. She better believe I was taking a slice when we got to the car. She met my eyes and held up her palm. Five minutes. I blinked twice to let her know I understood. She opened the book and went for her purse, smiling to herself. Jasper began to say something, standing a little to try to get his wallet out of his back pocket. Bella shook her head, replying as she pulled her money from the wallet in her purse. He said something again, managing to wrestle the leather fold from his back pocket. She punched his arm, still shaking her head. Bella loved treating people to lunch. She never bought things for herself, so she delighted in buying things for others.

I looked down as Jasper looked up, hardly meeting his eyes at all. I lifted the piece of pizza on my plate back to my lips, not looking at Jasper as I took a bite. I chewed for a second, wondering what Bella's plan was. It was funny. My family says that I'm the dramatic and eccentric one, but I could remember once when Bella gave a very convincing performance where she broke her leg to get me out of a date. Even I had been convinced thoroughly, and she had had to walk across the parking lot to prove that she hadn't really broken anything. I could also remember once where she frenched my date so that I could fake shock and disgust, slap him, and leave. I had been so shocked by the end. Of course, she had been drinking non-stop at the other table, putting her past buzzed mode and into drunk. I don't think she actually remembered it. Now that she had a partner in her crime, the possibilities were endless.

"Alice?"

I looked up at the man standing beside the table and smiled, setting my pizza down. "Jasper? What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, being careful not to look away as he leaned on the table, putting his back to Todd. "Well, I was coming in to grab a slice of pizza."

"I meant what are you doing in Yakima, silly," I said with a sickeningly flirty giggle.

He laughed. "Actually, I went to see you yesterday at your apartment, but your neighbor said that you came to Bella's… and I really wanted to see you. I haven't stopped thinking about the other night after the bar. I hope you don't mind…"

I looked down with a shy smile, "Not at all. I haven't, either. I had a great time, you know."

He dropped down beside the table so that I was looking right into his face, making my heart skip two beats and my breathing increase a little. "I wasn't sure, but I'm glad. I know that I have never seen anything quite as amazing as you. Even now with a little pizza sauce on your face, you are the most extraordinary creature."

I blushed as I tried to search for a reply. All I could manage was, "Pizza sauce?"

He smiled and wiped at the corner of my lips, revealing a little sauce on his finger which he automatically brought to his lips and licked off. My heart almost stopped, and my heartbeat doubled. I stared at him, holding his beautiful eyes for a long time, never wanting to look away. He never stopped smiling, and I felt his hand take mine and stroke the back. I never wanted to move, never wanted to leave this moment. But, all too soon, there was a loud throat-clearing sound. My head shot up as I looked at Todd who was glaring at Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Todd… This is… Well, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Officer Todd."

Jasper turned to him, extending a hand, which Todd did not take. "Nice to meet you, Officer."

I was searching for the right thing to say when there was another interruption. "Alice! I'm so glad that I found you!" Bella cried, stopping near the table. I watched her eyes fall to Jasper and a little smile appear on her lips. "Well, this is quite a surprise Jasper. I was wondering how soon you would follow her."

He laughed and shook his head. "I couldn't wait any longer."

She looked back to me and shook her head, "Alice, your brothers just showed up at my house. They want to know where their sister is. I told them you went out, and they didn't believe you weren't on a date. Unless you want to bring the officer back to the house and introduce them all, I think you need to come with me."

I looked at Todd who had turned an extremely white color. "Umm… no. I think we should go. I think Jasper would stand a better chance. I'm sorry about all this, Todd."

He shook his head. "It's fine Alice. I'll… see you around."

"Yeah. Sure," I said as I stood, my hand still in Jasper's as I gathered my purse and pushed in my chair. "It was… lovely. I have to go."

He nodded, looking at my hand tucked into Jasper's. "Yeah. I've got this. I'll… Bye."

"Bye," I said as I hurried behind Bella till we were out of sight of the table and standing in front of the waiter, all smiling.

"Thank you for everything, Nick! You were wonderful. I'll be seeing you again, I hope."

"Sure, Miss Bella. I work almost everyday."

"I'm glad. Here's the check. It's all set. Thank you for everything you've done! I'll be back soon, and you better believe I'll be requesting you so just be prepared. Hopefully, it will be a little more normal next time," she said as she took the box he was extending to her.

"'Til then, ma'am," he said, smiling as we all left the restaurant and headed back to her car.


	26. Simple Mistakes and Sad Stories

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**AN: I am SOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long you guys! Like I said, I wrote this once already and my computer decided to eat it. But, I rewrote it and though it may not be as good as the first one, I believe it works! Hopefully it's long enough for you guys! I'll try to get another chapter up soon! I love you all! Oh, by the way, it hasn't been edited yet, but I've shipped it off. NO COMPLAINING =p. Well, enjoy guys. And please review! Thanks for sticking with me!  
**

I went almost directly to my office when we got home, my only side step being into the kitchen to drop off the pizza and grab a bottle of water, telling them where I would be. Alice just nodded as she glanced over her shoulder at Jasper, who was in cupboard, pulling down two plates. I smiled to myself as I went back through the living room and into my office. I started my computer before shutting the door gently, wanting to give them their privacy. They hadn't spoken about their exchange in the car, so I knew that Alice would want to thank Jasper for his help.

I opened my newest document immediately, wanting nothing but to get lost within the world. I reread my last line of the twentieth chapter, trying to decide where to start the new one.

_"It was the purest kind of love, and yet it was doomed; he was too sweet, she was too willing to give up, and the cat he had helped her pick out was a little too mischievous to promise any good lying in their immediate future."_

I smiled to myself, knowing where to pick up. It had been a wonderfully flirty Saturday for her, now it was time to run up to a sleepless Tuesday.

_My limbs were numb and stiff as I dragged myself into class, my bag hardly holding my shoulder. Saturday was but an amazing memory that didn't quite seem real and certainly couldn't pull me from my stupor; only sleep could do that. I love cats, actually, I love all animals, but I find that having one and loving them is quite different._

_"You look asleep Ellie," Ethan said, tapping my arm._

_My eyes shot open as I looked at him, surprised. He laughed at my shocked and scandalized look, proud to be the one to pull it out. "What are you doing here? You were leaving for a week!"_

_"Well, it's good to know that you are glad to know I'm here," he teased. I didn't care for it; I was tired, sore, and just wanted answers. He obviously sensed this as he sobered quickly, "I was driving there, but decided to come back."_

_"Why?"_

_"I didn't want to go in the first place if you remember correctly. I just decided to ditch yesterday and come back today," he said with a shrug, as if it didn't really matter. Then his face returned to his lopsided grin, "Besides, I would have missed you too much."_

_I was about to tell him to remove the sarcasm from his voice before I stopped talking to him when the bell rang, making me jump three feet in the air and knock a book from my desk. I sighed and reached for it quickly, managing to smack my forehead against the hard polished surface of my desk at the same time my fingers wrapped around the side of the book. "Ouch!"_

_I sat there for a minute, my head on the desk as I tried to clear my even fuzzier thoughts. It took me that minute to realize the book was raising itself from the floor. I turned my head, not lifting it, and opened my eyes to look down at my hand, which was wrapped around another. One that was much longer. One that was holding my book. I followed the arm quickly to find a shoulder connected to a neck which held up a beautiful bronze topped head. His eyes laughed as he met my eyes. I let his hand go immediately, surprised. There was a burn on my palm, as if I had been holding something really warm if not too hot._

_"You don't seem to be having a good day Bells," he whispered as he set the book on his desk, my head was currently occupying mine. "Your head okay?"_

_"Fine," I breathed. It took me a minute to clear my throat (and head) enough to say more. "I'm just tired._

_"As I guessed. Why don't you just try to get some sleep? We have a sub today…" his voice died away as he met my eyes again and saw the way I was looking at him, "Are you okay Bella? You look really… dazed."_

_I shook my head for real this time, blinking a few times as I attempted to stop staring at him with more than the interest required, "Yeah, fine. Sorry Edward, I'm just-_

I stopped writing instantly, reading back. "Edward"?! I read a little further back, "Bella," "Bells," "bronze hair"… oops. Quickly reading what I wrote I changed everything to their proper name or color, surprised at myself. After taking a deep breath I continued to write.

_"I'm just tired, really. The kitten won't let me sleep."_

_"What do you mean? Won't let you?"_

_"He attacks me when I lay down," I whispered as he leaned toward me so he could hear. "And I can't let him out of the room if I don't want him to go after the dog. Rachael came up last night so I can't sleep on the couch…"_

_He sighed as he caught a glimpse of the arm I had under my head. "Why don't you come stay with us for tonight? Get some real sleep. I know it's a school night… but I'm sure your dad would let you if Alice called after school, say you came over to help her study and just fell asleep."_

_I stared at him for a full minute, not sure how to take it. Yes, I did want sleep, but to stay at his house after last time… "Let me think about it?"_

_He nodded, glancing at the woman sitting behind Mr. Accolie's desk before looking back at me. "Beginning to think your kitten was a bad idea?"_

_I laughed quietly, feeling the sting of the scratches across my skin on my arms, legs, stomach, and back. "I would never."_

_He gave a crooked smile, the one that made my heart jump just a little higher in my chest, "You are a little too forgiving Bells. Look at your arm; it's shredded. How can you not have any regrets?"_

_"I'm not too forgiving Edward, there is no such thing! I see my arm, and I know a kitten that is too young to know better caused it. He'll learn and my arm will heal. You can't blame something if it doesn't know what it's doing."_

_"I wish I could say that…" his voice was so quiet, his eyes so tight and earnest that I doubted he was talking to me, but I couldn't deny my extreme curiosity at his statement. Before I could question him about this he shook his head a little and glanced away from my eyes for a second. "You need to come over tonight. You look worn."_

_I flinched, remembering how I had looked in the mirror this morning. It hadn't bothered me because he wasn't supposed to be here today, but now… "I'll think about it Edwa-_

My eyes flashed over the document again, flinching at the names. Damn it!!! Sighing loudly I went back through the document, correcting again. "Come on Bella. Focus."

_"I'll think about it Ethan…"_

_He frowned. "Why are you so nervous to come over to my house now? You haven't been in… a long time. Not even for dinner. I know my sister misses you like mad."_

_I had no choice but to shrug as my mind flashed back almost a month._

_-----------_

_I was worn out and just wanted to go to sleep, but I couldn't ruin Alice's fun by doing that. Still my head nodded a little as she combed through my hair, animatedly talking about something… I paused a minute, realizing I should be listening. I tired to focus on her voice but found it harder than it should be. She didn't seem to notice my inability to hear her as she curled my hair up into a beautiful blue barrette. I decided not to point it out and just looked in the mirror at myself, my face a little paler than it should be (probably because I was tired), but otherwise perfectly made up. Alice really did have a gift with fashion, from clothing to makeup to hair. It would probably take her pretty far._

_"Alice, she looks half asleep. Don't you think you should let her go to sleep rather than making her play Barbie?"_

_My eyes flashed over to the doorway, the voice pulling me from my tired stupor. He met my eyes in the reflection and gave me a little smile before looking back at his sister._

_She sighed loudly, turning to her brother with a scowl. "First of all, it's only midnight Edward. Secondly, I'm almost done. Bella hasn't complained once tonight. If she were tired, she'd tell me."_

_"Is that so?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. His eyes turned back to mine, "Are you tired Bella?"_

_"A little," I admitted slowly, not looking at Alice for fear that she would glare at me… or worse, look hurt._

_"However, we are staying up till at least two so we can watch a show tonight, right Bella?" she asked, turning to me._

_I just nodded, not looking at her as I agreed. "Yeah._

_"Well, in that case, why don't we do something to wake her up Alice? I mean, leaving her in a chair for two hours or more while you play her hair and face doesn't actually help her fatigue." I watched as he stepped up behind his sister and noticed a bit of a mischievous look in his glance at me._

_Alice smiled, obviously not catching the look as she met my eyes. "Okay! That's sounds like fun! What were you thinking?"_

_Edward shrugged, "I don't know. Something to get the adrenalin pumping… how about… hide and seek?"_

_Alice laughed, "Come on Edward, what are we? 8?"_

_"It was just a suggestion Alice," he said, looking kind of hurt._

_Her face softened instantly, an apology evident. "I'm sorry Edward. I spoke too quickly." She paused, thinking. "Okay, we can play hide and seek, but l want to be the seeker first, okay?"_

_He nodded and she turned back to me, doing a finishing touch on my hair. My eyes went back to Edward who smiled and winked at me before turning toward the door. "Okay Alice, but you have to let poor Bella go in order for this to work."_

_She laughed and pulled her hands away. "Okay, fine. Go hide. Close the door behind you. I'll count to fifty. Outside is off limits. It has to be within the house."_

_"Okay sister dear. We will adhere to your rules," Edward said, smiling as his plan obviously worked, "but you can't start counting till to the door closes. Remember though, if it takes you more than ten minutes anyone not found is free to call it on you."_

_"Of course."_

_I stood, turning to look at Edward, trying to figure out his plan. He just glanced down at the black nightgown Alice had squeezed me into. I would have fought if the alternative hadn't been a pair of old, holey jogging pants and a large shirt in a similar state, but with Edward in the house there is no way I would have worn those. The object of that thought looked away for a second, then his eyes flicked over to me again, as if doing a double take. I felt myself blush as I hurried past him, walking through the door. He said one last thing to Alice, something I didn't hear, then followed me out, closing the door with a snap._

_I turned to him just as fingers grabbed mine. The flame within my cheeks became hotter as it burned closer to the surface. My eyes met the green ones I felt that I stared into more often then I should. He just began pulling me toward the stairs where he quickly rushed up a flight. My feet stumbled over each step, almost tripping. I was extremely thankful when he stopped in front of his door, opening it and pulling me in behind him before closing it gently._

_"Lay down on the bed," he instructed, pointing to the mattress. "I have a plan."_

_I stopped, freezing instantly. "Edward, if I lay down I'm not going to be able to stay awake… that's the opposite of what is supposed to happen…"_

_He smiled, "That's the point Bells. You're tired and you are getting some sleep. My sister expects to get her way all the time, she has a good heart but doesn't think about others as much as she should."_

_"But…"_

_"If you don't want sleep then don't, but if you do, lay down just below the pillows."_

_It only took a moment for me to stretch across the bed, the pillows right next to me. He smiled at me sweetly as he pulled the pillows so they were half on top of me. "Okay, when she gets me and we leave the room you can move so you are more comfortable. She won't be back in this room, so just go to sleep. I'll shut off the light as I leave. Get some sleep. Okay?"_

_I nodded, already half asleep. "Yeah."_

_"Okay, I'm going to lay down across the foot of the bed. She'll check here first and I'll be more obvious then you. She won't think you would hide in my bed too. Just don't move, right?"_

_"Right."_

_He smiled and covered me and the pillows with a blanket. The darkness made me relax into the mattress a bit. I had never lain in his bed before, so I was rather surprised at exactly how comfortable it was. I felt the bed move a bit as Edward situated himself, then everything was silent and still as we waited. I became extremely relaxed despite the rather tense air. I was just starting to nod off when the door opened slowly. I held my breath, afraid to move and give myself away. It was only a second before the mattress bounced a little and Edward groaned._

_"God Alice, did you have to jump on me?"_

_"Yes. That was rather obvious Edward."_

_"Was it? Well, I didn't expect you to come in here first. I thought you would think it would be too obvious for me to hide in my own room."_

_"Well, I was thinking that at first, then I realized that that may just make you think I would think that. SO, I came to check. Better safe than sorry," she sang. "But now to find Bella. Do you know where she is?"_

_"No."_

_"Then come help me," she said. I felt the bed bounce a little again, assumingly as they both got up. The door was quickly closed and I was almost positive I heard the light switch click before that. With a deep breath I pulled the covers down just a little. The room was dark. Happily I wiggled around a little so I was in a vertical position, my head on the pillows and my body curled in the blankets. I turned my eyes to the glass wall, looking out at the stars that shone so beautifully. I was asleep within minutes._

_--------_

_Now, this may seem rather silly. So I fell asleep in his bed. So what! And I would agree. He did, after all, tell me too. But, that was not what I am so terribly embarrassed about._

_---------_

_I woke to the sound of quiet voices not too far away._

_"They are so sweet Carlisle. I can see us in them."_

_"But they aren't us Esme, you know that. It's terrible to say, but I don't think we were so blind."_

_I blinked a few times, seeing nothing but darkness and trying to find my bearings. Who were they talking about?_

_Esme's quiet shush was followed by the muffled click of a door closing. I blinked again, rolling over as I tried to figure out where I was. I found myself face to face with Edward, my nose an inch from his on a pillow. I took a sharp breath, surprised by his presence and momentarily taken back by his beauty._

_The two lines I had heard came back to me instantly, sending my brain into a foggy overdrive. Did they know that I liked Edward?! Of course they did! That's what they were saying! I went to sit up, only now noticing the heavy arm laid across my side. That made me pause in my attempt… what would this have looked like to them? Their son practically holding a girl that they obviously knew liked him in his bed? Oh no…_

_I went to sit up again, this time slowly. The arm slid down my stomach and into my lap. I lifted it, slid out from under it, and then set it back down before hurrying out of the room and down the stairs. Alice didn't make a sound as I closed the door behind myself. I sat down in a chair beside the window, not tired, and stared out the window for a while. Before I knew it the sun was up and my web of thoughts had not been untangled at all._

_I went downstairs when I began to smell coffee, knowing that it meant someone was awake. Though I didn't really want to see either Esme or Carlisle, I had to be around someone to take my attention away from waking up in Edward's arms. Esme sat at the breakfast counter when I stepped into the kitchen, her hair was twirled up into an elegant bun. She turned to me, smiling._

_"Good morning Bella!"_

_"Good morning Esme," I replied cautiously, unable to meet her eyes. "How did you sleep?"_

_"Pretty well thank you. How about yourself?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Is Edward awake yet? I need to see if he's still planning to come with me today, or if he would rather just stay here."_

_"I'm… not sure." I replied, blushing._

_"You… haven't seen him?" she asked, surprised._

_I met her eyes, blushing. I knew there was no sense playing dumb, knew it would be better to just tell her straight out. "I went to Alice's room while it was still dark."_

_"Oh, okay." She kept her peppy smile on as she stood. "Well, would you like me to make you something for breakfast Bella?"_

_"No thank you," I said, returning her smile. "I think just some coffee for now."_

_The smile she gave me could be described as nothing less than knowing, maybe even secretive. I blushed again. Oh yes, she knew that I like him… maybe she even knew to what degree that went._

_------------_

_"Bella, a shrug is not an answer," Edward pointed out._

_"It is when there is no other," I countered, a little snappy as my cheeks began to burn from the memory. His eyebrows pulled together as he studies my face, but he made no comment on my apparent blush or the comment. I looked away from him, feeling kind of guilty. "Besides, I didn't say no. I said I had to think about it… and I should really talk to Charlie."_

_"Okay Bells, but will do me a favor? Don't make your decision based on what you believe you need to do, but want you want to do, okay?"_

_I stared at him for a minute, thinking about what it would mean if I agreed to that, but had no choice but nod. What would he do if I disagreed? It would be even more obvious than my blush, wouldn't it? "Okay Edward. I'll try."_

_"Bells… don't try. Just do."_

_"Okay."_

_He obviously noticed the edge to my response, but didn't comment on it. We stayed quiet for the rest of class, only sharing the occasional glance. When the bell rang he gave me one last look, reminding, it would seem, of what he had said. I said nothing, just got up and stumbled toward my next class._

_When lunch came about I felt my stomach tighten; I really didn't want to see Edward_

I growled as I repeated the name in my head. No no no no no no! I bit my lip to see how long I had been screwing up again. My stomach tightened with every page I scrolled. By the time I found the top my jaw was tight. "God damn it!"

I seethed for a minute as I went back through the document, correcting while I cursed his very name. There was a knock on the door, pulling me from my irritation for a minute, reminding me I wasn't alone in my house right now. "Come in."

Alice opened the door, peeking in. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Fine Alice. I just keep making the same mistake. Nothing major," I said without looking into her eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay Bella. Just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said as she backed up. She obviously knew that I needed nothing but to be alone right now. I thanked her in my mind before turning back, taking a deep breathe, and finishing all the fixings.

_I really didn't want to see Ethan, to think any more about what I was going to say to him, how I was going to let him down without making him mad at me. I obviously couldn't go there, it would be too awkward with his family, not to mention the fact that leaving dad alone with Rebecca would be torture in the most acute kind for him. I wouldn't hurt him like that. On top of that they would never eat if I wasn't there; dad can't cook and Rebecca refuses to. But avoiding the lunchroom without a viable excuse was completely out of the question, so my options were limited and I decided, on only a moments reflection, to head to the nurse and lay down for a the period. I hurried to the front office, hoping that I wouldn't be caught by the siblings, my best friends, in my escape. I managed to get to there unspotted and the woman manning the desk looked up as I opened the door. She frowned as I gave her a pitiful look. "Are you okay Bella?"_

I broke off abruptly and corrected.

"My stomach," I stated, not a complete lie "I was wondering if I could rest for a little while so it may go away.

_She nodded and motioned for me to come around the counter before she opened the door, "I'm afraid the nurse isn't here, but you are more than welcome to lay down for as long as you need. If you need to go home I'll give Chief Swan_­-

Erasing the words I reminded myself yet again that, even if most of _this _had really happened the details of _my_ life weren't included. Ellie wasn't completely me… I continued typing.

_a call."_

"_Thank you very much ma'am," I mumbled, feeling a little bad for the lie, but not nearly enough to claim that I was fine. My stomach, after all, really was in a state of riot and there was no way I would be able to look Ethan in the eye and keep a straight head right now. My fatigue was getting ridiculous for only two day having been lost and I knew that if he offered a good nights sleep again I would not be able to refuse which was simply in no ones best interest. I stepped into the dark room, momentarily cast in a dim glow by the open door, and went to the cot, laying down on the crackling paper. The darkness became complete and I murmured another thanks despite the fact that I knew she couldn't hear me. It was approximately ten seconds before I fell asleep on the uncomfortable paper._

"_Bella honey, wake up," said a kind voice somewhere in the dark._

_I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the nurse, a small, fragile, older looking woman. It took me a minute to realize that it was not her in my room but rather me in her office. I blinked a few times and then sat up._

"_School lets out in ten minutes."_

_I blinked a few more times._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Fine," I answered before thinking about it. There was no other answer I would willing give. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"_

"_Mrs. Heather said that you were extremely pale when you came in and you felt a little warm. We couldn't get your father on the phone, so letting you sleep just seemed the best option. Don't worry about your classes, we notified your teachers, told them that if there was any work that you absolutely had to get to send it to the office. Nothing came," she replied lightly, scribbling on a piece of paper as I spoke. _

"_Thank you," I said lightly._

"_You are quite welcome. Oh, and your friend came to check on you before last period. He seemed very worried, asked us to tell you that the offer stands and that he will talk to you later."_

_I groaned inwardly. Damn it Edward. I thanked the nurse again._

"_You're welcome. Now, how about you get out to your car? No one will say anything for you being out three minutes early."_

_I nodded, standing up quickly with another thanks and hurrying out, thanking Mrs. Heather as well, and then all but dashing out to my car. I skipped my locker, hoping I didn't need anything from it and just wanting to get out of the parking lot before Edward or Alice got out. I was parked at the other end of the parking lot, and by the time I was near my car the bell had already let out its scream, releasing the students contained within the walls. I walked faster, sighing when I could see the nose of my truck poking out from behind a van. When I turned the corner, pulling my keys from my pocket I froze at the sight of Alice leaning against the door, smiling at me sweetly. The keys fell from my fingers. She was too fast for her own good. How was it possible that she was here already? She hadn't been much closer to my car than I was, and I had had a three minute head start. _

"_Bella! How are you feeling?" she asked, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around me tightly._

"_A little better Alice," I replied, returning her hug loosely._

_She pulled back and shined me an excited smile, "So does that mean that you really are coming over tonight?"_

"_I-"_

"_Please Bella? We could have so much fun! You haven't been over in so long. We could stay up all night and maybe convince Esme to call in for us tomorrow! You know she would do it."_

"_Alice, the reason why she needs to come over is so she _can_ sleep, not to get less," said that oh so familiar voice so close I was startled enough to step forward. His hand touched my arm instantly, an apology. _

"_We could sill have fun Edward…" Alice said, not looking at her brother, but eyeing me instead, waiting for my response._

"_I haven't fully decided yet Alice. With Charlie and my cousin… and I have homework that I need to get done…"_

_Her face fell a little. "Okay… I understand. Well, we should let you go. I'll see you tonight hopefully." With another hug and a whispered bye she left. _

_I felt bad, of course. With a sigh I turned to her brother who I knew was still there, could feel him. He looked down at me with a blank face. "Bella, listen to me. I expect you there tonight, understand? You _have_ to sleep if you want to keep functioning, okay?"_

"_I-"_

"_Rhetorical, Bella. Now, I'll come to pick you up if that's what it takes. Call me by six with either a good excuse, or a conformation. If I don't get that call Bella I will come to get you without a second thought."_

"_But-"_

_He seemed to read my mind, "Charlie is the adult in that house Bella, he can handle himself and your cousin for a night." He stopped and leaned down toward me, his voice softening, "You may act like an adult, but sometimes you have to remember that you are still a kid Bells. You can't take of everyone, and sometimes you need someone to take of you. My family will, you know that."_

_This time I kept my mouth shut, too mesmerized by his eyes to think of a logical response. _

_He reached up and touched my cheek for just a second, "Call me by six or I'm coming to get you."_

_He turned to walk away, stopping only for a minute to bend down, grab my keys off the ground, and hand them to me. I fumbled with the door, still lost in his words. I was out of the parking lot before I realized I was driving, and home long before it seemed I should be. I stayed in my truck for a second, preparing myself to be faced with __**Sarah**__ again. I didn't understand why she was such a bitch, what drove her to it, but there was not denying it. No wonder her family had been so enthused that she was coming to stay with us for a few weeks; they couldn't stand her either. They had all but begged Charlie to take her and he had with thought that it would give me a girl to hang out with at home; of course he hadn't expected her to be such a pain in the ass. At least he wasn't expected to follow all of her self absorbed commands without so much as a blink of the eye though, I doubt he would be able to keep himself from doing it, or rather be able to say no._

_With a sigh I got out of the car, glancing briefly at the cruiser in the driveway, and then walked to the door. When it was finally unlocked and open I stopped, surprised by the absolute silence of the house. Didn't Charlie have a game to watch today? He had mentioned it last night, I was sure; 'The game of the season' if I wasn't mistaken. He had been happy to have the day off so he could watch it. I stepped through the door, cautiously setting down my bag before walking through the hall. I peaked into the living room to see Sarah on the couch, seeming not having moved since I had left this morning; her long legs were draped over the back of the couch, there was a stack of magazines on the coffee table, her blonde head was propped on a stack of _my _pillows, the ones I had actually been missing last night. I said nothing as I walked just a little further on, to the kitchen, to find Charlie sitting at the table, the paper in front of him, open, though he didn't seem to be reading it._

"_Hey dad," I said lightly._

_He looked up suddenly, "Hi Bella."_

_I smiled a little, sitting down across from him at the table, "Don't you have a game you wanted to watch at three today?"_

_He shrugged, but I could see the strain in his eyes, tipping me off to the fact that I was right. "I was going to, but Sarah is in there reading. I wouldn't want to interrupt her."_

_I shook my head a little, "I'm sure it would be fine if you watched your tv as long as it is not too loud. How about I go get that set up for you while you finish your article and get yourself something to drink? I want to know how it turns out. Okay?"_

_He smiled at me and nodded, "Thanks Bella."_

_I stood up, throwing a mental I-told-you-so at Edward. I may not be the adult, but the only adult in the house couldn't really take care of himself around girls, which he now lived with. I sighed as I walked into the living room and looked at the state of it; everything had been rearranged to suit Sarah's needs. There was now an open suitcase in the corner, clothes falling out of it, stacks of magazines on the coffee table and in Charlie's chair, nail polish bottles were lined up on the edge of the coffee table, and the floor was strewn with dirty clothes. I didn't say anything to the girl still strung over the couch, just went to the tv and turned it on. It took me a minute to find the basketball game, and when I did I turned up the volume just a bit. Sarah clicked her tongue behind me and I glanced at her irritated face._

"_I'm sorry Sarah, you don't mind my father sitting in _his _living room watching _his _tv from _his_ chair, do you?" I asked as I moved the magazines in his chair onto the floor._

_She glared at me, setting down the magazine she had in her hands, "Oh no Bella, not at all."_

"_Good," I said as I turned to leave._

"_Oh Bella, you need to feed the stupid rat. I went upstairs to take a bath earlier but couldn't stand to stay in there for more than ten minutes because the stupid thing wouldn't stop meowing. I would have thought you were responsible enough to feed him before you left."_

_I turned back to her. "I did, actually,. But he is a kitten and can eat up to four times a day. I would have thought that if it was so irritating to you, you would have been able to do it."_

"_It's not my responsibility to take care of you rat."_

"_Eros is not a rat, stop calling him one," I growled quietly. "And you are quite right, it's not your response to feed him, but I do believe cleaning this room is, you may want to get on that."_

_She bared her teeth at me for a minute then sat up. "What's for dinner tonight Bella?"_

"_I haven't decided yet, why? Have you decided you would like to cook?"_

"_Oh no, I was just going to request that we eat something a little healthier tonight. Maybe something that wasn't based around potato. I don't know how you keep yourself from becoming a complete cow with what you eat. I'm sure I've already gained ten pounds since I got here."_

"_Ten pounds, huh? That's okay, I'm sure no one will even notice when you go back home, or at least not comment. Now, if you will excuse me, Charlie will be in any minute to watch his game."_

_I thought I heard her growl as I walked away, but I could be mistaken. I poked my head into the kitchen where Charlie was fishing something out of the fridge, "All ready for you dad. I'm going to run to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner. I'll be home soon, okay?"_

_He smiled at me, "Okay Bella."_

_I ran upstairs, fed the cat who was sleeping under my bed, and changed my shoes before leaving again, only briefly glancing in to the living room to find Charlie leaning forward in his chair and watching the game intently while Sarah painted her was about four-fifteen when I left._

_Fifteen minutes later I was at the store, wandering the isles in search of food. I had decided on a wilted chicken salad for dinner, but found myself moving up each isle trying to waste as much time as I possibly could. I didn't want to go home just to have to wait to start cooking. As I wandered and walked I thought about what to do with Edward. Going over would be so… strange. I wouldn't feel as at home as normal, because I would be more shy and embarrassed than usual. I wouldn't be able to look at Esme or Carlisle or even Edward when either of his parents were near, but I couldn't avoid them forever either. Eventually someone would know that something was really wrong and it couldn't be _that_ hard to figure it out. The last thing I needed was for Edward to know how much I really liked him. It was hard enough being around him when he didn't know, I'm not sure I would ever be able to look at him again if he did. The situation was difficult. I couldn't go because of the awkwardness that would arise, not to mention the fact that I couldn't leave Charlie alone with Sarah, but I couldn't not go because it would make my feelings rather obvious and hurt both of my friends. Maybe if I just gave it a bit more time.. yeah, that was it, stay home tonight but promise to go up this weekend, or maybe next. _

_I reached the end of the last isle, proud of myself for coming up with a plan, then headed to the nearest checkout station. The drive home was more peaceful than the others because I didn't have a nagging feeling in my heart, knowing that I still had to decide. I was actually in a good mood when I got home. Charlie was still watching the game though Sarah was now back to reading her magazine. No one seemed to notice that I was home, a fact that made me happy because it kept me from having to talk. I went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. Placing all of the vegetables in a colander in the sink before pulling out the chicken breasts and beginning to marinate them, I hummed to myself. I was just about to start washing the vegetables when there was a sharp knock on the door. I glanced at the clock; 5:56. I stopped instantly. How could it possibly be almost six already?!_

"_I've got it!" I called as I made my legs move again. I all but ran to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it slowly and peering out at him meekly. His lips were set into a hard line as he stared down at me. _

"_Are you ready?"_

_I raised my eyebrows, surprised at the irritation in his voice. It only took a second for my own irritation to set in. "You are early."_

"_Too bad. Are you ready?"_

"_I'm not going Edward. I can't. I'm needed here. And I'm in the middle of making dinner. I promise to come up this weekend, okay? Just not tonight."_

"_No, you're coming over tonight Bella. You no longer have the option. Finish making dinner and then we're leaving," he said simply, his face leaving no room for question._

"_Edward Cullen, I hate to tell you this, but you are _not_ my father, do you understand me?" I hissed. "It is not up to you to tell me what I am or am not doing."_

_He looked bemused as he was about to reply, but was interrupted by a high voice behind me, "Bella, are you not going to invite our guest into the house? It is so rude leave him standing on the porch like this."_

_I turned to her, glaring, "Edward isn't staying, Sarah, so there is not point in that invitation."_

_She smiled as her eyes flicked to him, taking him in completely, "Edward? As in Edward Cullen?"_

"_Yes," he answered slowly and I looked back to see him taking in Sarah from her high ponytail to her extra short shorts. I wave of nausea hit me at the look on his, one of surprise and… something else. Attraction? No no no no no no! He couldn't be like Sarah! I felt a little unsteady as I looked back at my cousin who was smiling flirtatiously at him._

"_Oh, well then, please come in. I have heard so much about you. I have been so eager to meet you." _

_My breathing increased as Edward obeyed, walking in past me. I stared, wide eyed, at him, then back at my cousin who was still eyeing him. I turned away. Fabulous. I grabbed the doorknob with what felt like enough force to crush it in my hand. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. No.. Edward would never be attracted to the snotty little shit… he was much too smart for that. Especially when he had listened to me for hours on Saturday to little but complain about her. He couldn't possibly want her. Could he? I growled in my head and closed the door with a more force than necessary. I spun on my heel and marched back to the kitchen, passing Sarah who smirked at me. I went right to the sink, no longer thinking as I grabbed a knife and sliced open the bacon. I nearly jumped three feet in the air when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to look at Edward, nothing but concern written on his face. "Want some help Bella?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure she's fine Edward. Bella likes to cook alone. She never lets anyone help her."_

_I shook my head. How would she know? She had never offered. "Thank you Edward. I would appreciate some help so we can eat by five-thirty."_

_He smiled, and nodded, "What would you like me to do?"_

_I used my knife to point at the vegetables in the sink right next to me. "Wash those?"_

_I heard Sarah sigh as he moved just a little to the right so he could do as I asked. "So, are you going to stay and eat with us Edward?"_

_He glanced sideways at me and I shrugged as pulled out a few pieces of bacon and began to chop it up. He nodded, "As long as Charlie doesn't mind."_

"_Oh, I'm sure he won't. It seems as if anything Bella says is okay he's fine with. It's pretty obvious who wears the pants in the family."_

_I bit my lip cheek to keep from getting too pissed off, trying to forget that I had a nice little knife in my hand that would do her well. Edward looked over at me as he pulled back the romaine leaves. He must have seen the look on my face and smiled as he swayed his hip a little, bumping me. I smiled a little and he did it again, making me laugh. "I believe that it was how Bella grew up. She's used to being the adult. I suppose that's why she seems so much older than the rest of us. I'm convinced she is going to announce that she's really thirty and just posing as a high school student any day now."_

_I laughed, "Thirty Edward? Really? I thought you would be better than that! I'm only 29 thank you."_

_He smiled as he looked at me before going back to washing the head of the Iceburg now. "Sorry, your cooking just boasts more practice than 29."_

"_You've had her cooking before?" Sarah asked, fighting to get back into the conversation._

"_Oh yes. My sister loves to make her cook every time she comes over. Her French Toast is to die for. I have not had a single thing made by Bella that I haven't enjoyed."_

"_I'm curious Edward; is it simply the food you are partial to or does your like of it come more from who prepares it?"_

_I froze in my chopping and turned to look at the girl behind me. She gave me an innocent smile. _

"_If I'm not prying too much, that is."_

"_Not at all," he said and I had the urge to kick him. He glanced at me, "I am quite fond of the cook to be sure, but I believe that my friendship with her has no effect on my tastebuds, or my families for that matter. Emmett's especially." He stopped, shutting off the water. "Which reminds me Bells, I forgot to tell you, he's coming back to visit in a few weeks and Esme was wondering if you would like to come over and help her make the lasagne again. I don't think any of us have eaten anything with so much flavour since you made that."_

"_I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I would be happy to help again."_

"_What do I do now?" he asked, motioning to the now clean vegetables. _

_I smiled, "When was I going to teach you to cook?"_

_He laughed, "Well, I have been begging for a few months now, but you just keep turning me down Bells."_

"_We'll take a weekend soon to give it a shot, okay? Who knows, maybe I'll even have you make the lasagne instead of me." He beamed at me. I laughed, bumping his arm with mine, "Stop looking like I just gave you a present. You are going to have to work. Now, I want you to spray a pan down, then grab the chicken from the fridge and cook that on medium. It's in the blue bowl."_

_He nodded, the smile still in place as he went to the cupboard that held the pans, pulled one down before heading to the fridge and grabbing the bowl. I watched him as he began his search for the PAM, not paying any attention to the bacon that was almost completely chopped. I noticed that Sarah was watching him too, a smile on her face as she went to the fridge and grabbed it off the top. I felt my eyes narrow as she wandered over, swaying her hips as she approached him. "Looking for this Edward?"_

_He looked at the can in her hand before nodding. She smiled and handed it to him slowly, being sure their hands touched, before walking away, again swaying her hips. I bit my lip as I looked back down at the bacon, not wanting to see if his eyes followed. I finished the chopping then went to fetch my own pan, dropping the tiny pieces into it. I looked at him then to see him staring extremely hard at the chicken. I laughed before I even thought about it. "You realize that's going to take a few minutes to cook, right? Don't worry, I'll tell you when to turn it."_

_He looked up, a sad look on his face, as if he just failed. I patted his arm for a second, then pointed at the vegetables again. "Get a fresh cutting board then begin to chop the tomatoes. Then peal the carrots and cut those as well. Okay?"_

_He nodded and I smiled while I turned the burner on so I could cook the bacon. It was popping within minutes and I squeezed as much of the grease from the pieces as I could. I glanced at Edward to see how he was doing with the salad stuff. He had the tomatoes cut into perfect wedges and the carrots were almost done, cut into small sticks. Oh yes, he was good with a knife. I walked around him to grab a large bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the counter next to him. "When you are done with that I want you to tear the iceburg lettuce _after_ you wash your hands."_

_I went to the sink as I spoke and lifted the leafier stuff and began to tear it into the bowl. It only took a minute to have half of it torn. The rest I slipped into a baggie and put in the fridge. Edward had just finished the carrots and I told him to drop that into the bowl with the tomatoes, then go to turn the chicken, then he could go back and tear about half of the other head of lettuce. He listened well, following my directions exactly. It wouldn't be hard to teach him this stuff if he kept up this kind of attitude. Oddly enough I had never thought he would listen so well. I grabbed the cucumber from the sink, rinsed the cutting board, and began to cut that into slices as quickly as I could manage, watching the pan of bacon out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want that to get too cooked, that was for sure. I had tried to eat overcooked bacon bits before and they hurt to say the least. Granted, the bits themselves weren't the important part, but I always hated having to strain the grease before adding it to the salad. _

_As soon as I was finished with the cucumber I wrapped the remainder and placed it in the fridge before grabbing the spatula and heading back to my bacon, scrapping it to be sure that none had stuck to the bottom of the pan, that tended to make dishes difficult. Thankfully none had and it wasn't done early either. After moving the bits around I was comforted enough to check on Edward's progress. He had about half of what we needed torn and was going at a steady enough pace to keep me happy. _

"_Something smells good Bella," Charlie pointed out as he walked in to the kitchen._

"_Thanks dad. Withered chicken salad," I said as I turned around. He wasn't looking at me though, his eyes were on Edward. "So, Edward came over to talk to me really quick and ended up offering to help me with dinner. Is it alright if he stays to eat?"_

"_He helped cook. I can't say no obviously."_

_I smiled at him as he sat down, then went back to my bacon, pushing down one last time before shutting off the burner. "Edward, it's time to turn these again."_

_He was by my side a moment later, a spatula in hand. I watched carefully as he flipped the breasts. Oh no, cooking with him would be no problem at all; he was good with a knife and spatula, he listened well, and everything else would take no time for him to master. I nodded at him in approval when he glanced at me. He smiled before looking back down at the breasts. _

"_Those will be done in about three minutes. Take them off the heat and put them on a clean board and cut each into strips," I said as I went back to the salad bowl with the bacon pan in hand. I upturned the bits and grease over the lettuce before lifting the bowl and pushing the lid over it. I walked to the fridge while I shook the bowl. I grabbed the Italian dressing from the door, took the lid off, put just a little bit in the bowl before replacing the lid and dressing, and finally shaking the bowl some more. When I was back at the counter I pulled the lid off again and looked at the lovely salad with a smile. Edward pulled the chicken off the burner, being sure to shut off the burner, then flipped the chicken out onto the cutting board he had been washing. While he began cutting all of the chicken I grabbed four bowls from the cupboard and began to fill each with the lettuce and its companions from the mixed bowl. Edward added the chicken as it was cut, a breast for each bowl, and I sprinkled a little of the shredded cheese and croutons I had bought. I took two of the bowls to the table, handing one to each of the people sitting there. It would appear that Edward and I would be sitting next to each, a prospect that didn't seem to make either my father or cousin happy. Edward sat down with our bowls and a handful of cutlery._

"_This looks amazing Bells," Edward whispered as he stared down at his salad. _

"_I agree," my dad said, already having his fork in hand._

"_Thank you," I said as I stood. My dad still had his soda, but the rest of us were beverageless. I poured three glasses of lemonade and carried them carefully back to the table, terrified I was going to drop one. I managed, somehow, go get the glasses to each of the places, and finally got to sit, looking around at the others. Edward and Charlie were already digging in, but Sarah seemed to be picking at hers. "Something wrong Sarah?"_

_She smirked, "I don't think lettuce is actually _supposed_ to look like this."_

"_For this salad it is." No room for argument._

"_Are you sure?"_

_I smiled as I took a bite. I was going to answer, but Edward beat me to it. "Yes."_

_She looked surprised at the voice he had used when he spoke, but smiled flirtatiously after a second. "Oh."_

_I rolled my eyes, a move that she caught, while I took another bite, thoroughly enjoying the salad. _

"_So, _Bells_," she said, annunciating the nick name Edward had bestowed on me just enough to make it bitchy, "how was school today?"_

_I shook my head, "Fine."_

"_Really? Then why were you in the nurses office?"_

_Charlie sat up then, "Bella? You were in the nurses office?"_

"_She was feeling a little nauseous and just wanted to rest during lunch, but fell asleep. Nothing too serious," Edward replied for me, my mouth again full. I bumped his foot thankfully. He gave a little nod that no one but me would notice._

"_Oh, okay. How did you know about this Sarah?" Charlie asked, turning his attention to my cousin. _

"_They called while you were out. I told you. Didn't you hear me?" she had an innocent look on. _

"_No… I guess not," he said, looking a little confused, probably trying to figure out when she could have told him the message that she never really did._

"_What are your plans for tonight Edward?" Sarah asked, turning her eyes to him and biting her lip._

"_Actually, I'd planned to work on a project tonight, Alice sent me to fetch Bella so they could work on their Shakespeare project. It's due tomorrow."_

"_Sadly Alice is going to be disappointed, isn't she?" I asked, glancing at him._

"_Why would you want to disappoint Alice Bella?" Charlie asked, bewildered. _

_I looked at him, "Because it would involve me staying over there for the night dad."_

"_With Alice?" he clarified._

"_Yes. But it's okay. I'm sure that we will be able to work on it tomorrow. I wasn't there today for the final touches, as you know. And Mrs. Herst is extremely cooperative about these kinds of things," I said._

"_I don't know Bella, Alice mentioned something on the way home about you being first to present tomorrow."_

_I kicked him, but he didn't flinch. "I'm sure if I talked to her…"_

"_Why don't you want to go there, _Bells_?" Sarah asked, giving the same emphisis to the name, taunting me. I turned a glare onto her. _

"_I wish you wouldn't call me that, Sarah."_

"_Why ever not? Edward does," she asked, her eyes flicking to him. _

"_Because it's a name that my _friends_ use," I only slightly exaggerated the word, hoping that Charlie would miss the malice that would undernote that statement to Sarah's ears. _

"_Oh, but I'm your friend _Bells_, right?" she seethed, a sneer on her face._

_I was about to stand up when Edward's hand clasped mine under the table, squeezing tight. I closed my eyes, taking strength from that. When I opened them again I was calm, "Oh yes, the best. But I'm afraid that I meant my friends the Cullens call me Bells, no one else."_

"_Yes, I'm afraid we patented the name," Edward said, smiling as he took a big bite of salad._

"_So, why don't you want to go?" Sarah asked, a little irritation melding into the sugar sweet voice._

"_I don't want to leave you two," I said, leaving out the word alone just to make it sound like I didn't feel that they could be alone._

"_Oh Bella, we'll be fine. If you have a project due tomorrow you should go! Don't disappoint Alice."_

_I opened my mouth to complain when Edward squeezed my hand again._

"_But what are you going to do about the rat in your room?" Sarah asked, looking between Edward and I as if she saw a lie._

_Edward turned to me, "The rat in your room."_

_I growled a little when I spoke, "Sarah, stop calling my kitten a rat."_

"_Eros?" Edward questioned._

"_Yes." We both answered at the same time._

_Sarah went a little pale as she looked at Edward, "Oh, that's right, you went with her to pick it out, didn't you."_

"_Yes," he said, a little snideness in his voice, "he was the first one we saw."_

"_That would explain why you picked out the demon, wouldn't it? You would have been better off getting a vicious gerbil. The name doesn't fit that little shi- brat at all."_

_Edward glanced down at my arm for minute, and then into my eyes. "You know, I think it fits perfectly. He is the god of love, not love itself. Eros causes more mischief and pain than any other I should think." As he finished he looked away from my eyes, but pulled my hand to rest on his knee while he took another bite of salad. I blushed as I looked down, silently agreeing about that. Love had certainly caused me more than enough pain. I froze at that thought. No no no. I couldn't say that. I'm not in love. Nope. Absolutely not. _

"_So, I'm curious, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Sarah asked with a smirk._

_I choked on the bite of salad I was eating and Charlie dropped his fork in his bowl while Edward stayed perfectly calm while he chewed, allowing me to answer that question. I swallowed hard and looked at Sarah. "Excuse me?"_

"_How long have you two been seeing each other?" she repeated with a smirk while I blushed._

"_It depends on how you mean. We have been friends for a few months…"_

"_No, that's not what I meant. How long you been dating?"_

"_Sarah, you know perfectly well that I am not dating Edward. Both Charlie and I made that perfectly clear," I replied, my voice incredulous as I stared at her. Why would she attempt to embarrass me like that?_

"_I doubt that."_

"_No, she's being perfectly honest. We have not dates once and are no more than friends."_

"_Platonic?"_

_I coughed again and took a sip of lemonade to help get down the bits of food lodged in my throat. Charlie saved us. "Sarah, that's enough," he said quietly, "I've heard and had this conversation enough to know that they are no more than friends."_

_I blinked once as Edward's hand again tightened on mine, but I made mo move to pull it back. It was nice to feel him, to know that I had his support against Sarah. I looked down at my bowl, almost empty then looked around. Edward was finished, but neither Charlie nor Sarah were. Edward seemed to notice this and released my hand. "Bella, do you have your stuff packed?"_

"_But I'm not-" I stopped my sentence as I looked into his eyes, the pleading there made my heart stop for a moment. I couldn't breathe as I stared into his amazingly perfect face. "No, I'm not."_

"_Should we go do that while they finish eating then? We can do the dishes when your ready to go," he said, smiling a little._

_I turned to Charlie, "Are you sure this is-"_

_He smiled, "Bella. We'll be fine. Go get packed."_

_I smiled and stood, pulling the hand that was still resting on Edward's knee even though his wasn't wrapped around it anymore away quickly. I blushed a little before hurrying to the sink with our bowls before turning back. He stood and smiled at me. We went to leave the room when Sarah spoke up. "Charlie! Are you really letting Edward into Bella's room?"_

"_Some guys can be trusted Sarah," I said, looking over my shoulder at her._

"_Even the most trustworthy guys fuck, Bella," she said, making me stop. Charlie hissed something at her and she rolled her eyes before correcting herself, "Screw. Sorry."_

"_Do you seriously think I'm going to go upstairs with my father and cousin down here and screw my best friend?" I asked, flabbergasted. She raised her eyebrow at him, before shrugging. _

"_Some are hard to resist."_

_I growled, "Only for those who are slutty enough. Oh, sorry." _

_She stood up, knocking the chair to the ground, "Are you accusing me of being a slut Isabella Swan? You of all people?"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I am simply pointing out the fact that the girl who flirts insanely with what seems like any guy is saying that I, a virgin I will happily admit, am a whore."_

_I barked a laugh. "First of all, please, tell me, who am I supposed to have flirted with? And, second of all, may I ask why a virgin left a pregnancy test in the bathroom trashcan?"_

"_The blonde guy from the airport maybe? And shamelessly with Edward since he stepped through the door. As for a pregnancy test, I have no idea what you are talking about." She spat._

"_Edward? Mike? HA! Surely you must be confusing me with yourself Sarah. And you know what? The test doesn't even matter! Who gives a damn if you are pregnant or not? I'm sure the father doesn't. Which one was it? Do you even know?" I bit my tongue as soon as it left my lips. Her jaw fell open, then she grabbed onto the table, not being over dramatic for once; she actually seemed to need it for support. It made me question who the possible daddy was. _

"_Do not accuse me of sleeping around _Bells_," she hissed, "I am not the one nailing my best friend as well as that Mike guy."_

"_I wouldn't touch Mike if he was last guy on Earth. The human race would die if it was just us, I can promise you that."_

_She leaned forward, "And Edward?"_

_I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off._

"_Oh yes, I can see it in your eyes. Edward is a completely different story, right? And why is that _Bells_? Because you already are? That's why you are going over there tonight too, huh? Alice isn't even aware to the fact that you are coming over, is she? Will she ever find out? Let me guess, their parents are out of town for the night and you two figured it would be the perfect time to throw in a nice screw."_

_I stared at her for a minute. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I am going to see _Alice_ and of course Esme and Carlisle are there! I hate to tell you Sarah but not everyone is as underhanded as you. I have _never_ slept with Edward! His sister is the one that wants me there. Want me to prove it?" I whipped out my cell phone and opened it, pulling Alice's number up before tossing her the phone. "Call her. Ask her. Edward may be my friend Sarah, but he is not the one who gave me the guilt trip today. He is trying to help his sister and I, not himself."_

_She snapped the cellphone shut, "Tell me then, what was your hand doing in his lap under the table?"_

_My lips dropped open as I stared at her. "What?!"_

"_Don't play stupid Bella," she smirked._

"_I'm not! I will openly admit that at one point my hand was on his knee because he was holding mine, trying to calm me enough to keep me from diving across the table and strangling you. He was protecting _you_ though I hardly know why anyone would want to. Please, tell me why you are such a stuck up pain in the ass little bit-"_

_Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "Bella, stop. That is enough."_

_I tried to pull away and go back to the kitchen, but he tugged me up the stairs, keeping a firm, but not too hard grip. Once he had me in my room he released before leaning against the door. I was fuming so bad it took me a minute to realize there were tears running down my face. My fear as well as my anger was wired to my tearducks. That got embarrassing to say the least. Turning away from Edward I closed my eyes. It was only a second before his arms wrapped around me. I noticed I was shaking. _

"_Bella, calm down." He turned me and pulled me into his chest. "Breathe Bells, just calm down and breathe. It's okay. Anyone who knows you would know that it wasn't you that was out of line there. Charlie will not mistake your honesty for a lie, I promise you."_

_An exasperated scream let up from downstairs a few seconds before a door slammed. I shook my head, "Edward, I can't leave now. Charlie can't deal with this. I have to stay."_

"_No," he whispered against my hair. "Charlie is a grown man, an adult, and a police officer. He can deal with this. You, on the other hand, are exhausted. You _are_ coming tonight."_

_At that moment there was a light meow by our feet and I was reminded of the kitten who had started all of this. I laughed and leaned down, picking him up. He began to purr and butted his head against my chin before turning a curious eye at Edward and meowing again. Edward smiled down at him and reached out to pat him. Eros wrapped his paws around the outreached hand and bit down. _

"_Eros, no! Stop it!" I said. The cat released at once._

_Edward smiled, at me this time, "Look at you."_

_I shook my head, not wanting to imagine it. "I should go wash my face. I'm sorry about that Edward. And… I can't go…"_

_He sighed and was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. "Bella? Can I come in?"_

_I swallowed hard and Edward got the door. Charlie stood there, one hand buried in his hair. "She just ran down the street. I'm taking the cruiser out to find her. I want you to get out of here for the night, okay? Don't worry about a thing. I am going to call her parents tomorrow, let them know what's going on. Edward… I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't have been dragged in like that. We all know you are a good kid."_

"_Thank you Charlie."_

_He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. I turned to Edward who smiled, "Give me the cat and get ready. Alice was extremely anxious when I left. So I can only imagine what kind of state she is in now."_

_I sighed and handed poor little Eros over. He quickly climbed Edward's shirt and cuddled under his neck, purring. I smiled for a second, then went to stuff a bag with a few items. I held up a finger and left the room, heading to my bathroom with my bag so I grab a few things from there. When I came back Edward was laying on my bed, Eros happily asleep on his chest. Edward had his eyes closed so I took a minute to commit the image to memory. He was gorgeous, amazing to look at for everyone, male and female alike though the latter definitely took more enjoyment from it. I traced his face, his lips, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, and his arms, not allowing myself the pleasure, again, of going lower. He was like one of the Romans or Greeks, so beautiful they had to be carved out in stone, had to have their image preserved forever. I looked back up at his face and began to walk toward him, being as quite as possible in my movements. His eyes opened still, but I didn't stop my approach. He smiled kindly as I sat on the bed next to him, setting my bag beside me._

"_Are you ready Bells?" he asked quietly._

_I shook my head as I laid it down on his chest, right next to a lightly purring Eros, still able to see his eyes at the same time that I could hear his heart. It was not racing like mine was, but I doubted that this was its normal speed either. I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening as the tempo mellowed out. I don't think I ever fell asleep happier. _

_I woke some time later to whispers. "Be quite Alice. Don't wake her up."_

"_Where are you taking her?" asked a quite Alice._

"_You tell me."_

"_Where did she fall asleep?"_

"_At her house," he replied._

"_Where?"_

"_On my chest," he said, his voice even quieter than before._

"_Then that is where she should wake. Just sleep with her on the couch. It could scare her to wake up alone and there is no sense in you climbing all those stairs with her."_

"_Why am I sleepi-"_

"_Because I said so brother. You know you are not going to put up a fight, so just lay down, I'll get pillows and blankets."_

_I sighed in my partial awareness, not really thinking about what they were saying, who the 'she' was, just happy to feel so warm. My head lifted a little higher to find a comfortable pillow, a place perfect for my head. It smelt familiar as well, absolutely delicious, and it brought with it feelings of even more comfort. I cuddled up to it and then fell back asleep._

_I awoke again some time later to another whisper. "Sleep well Bella."_

_I shifted a little, finding myself completely comfortable in every way. "You too Edward."_

_I felt something warm touch my forehead for just a second but my awareness was bleeding away so quickly I only vaguely recognized them as lips._

_It was a long time later that I woke yet again. Voices again. _

"_Edward, honey, where's Bella?"_

_The area at my back as well as draped over my side tensed for a second, then relaxed. "Right here."_

"_Is she still asleep?"_

"_Yes," he replied. "What time is it?"_

"_7. I was waking your sister up to go to school when she said that Bella was here, sleeping downstairs with you. I wanted to make sure she was okay."_

"_She's fine mom. Just tired. She hasn't slept in a few days and her cousin kind of sent her into emotional overdrive last night. I've never seen her look so…"_

"_I understand dear," she said, then paused. "Listen, I'm going to call the school and let them know that you three are not going to be there today. I want you to two to keep her as happy and comfortable as possible. I'll make sure to let Charlie know. Go back to sleep."_

_He yawned and the air made my hair move. His grip on me tightened a little as I shifted in his arms, cuddling closer until I could hear his heartbeat again. I was almost completely gone when he shifted so he was on his back and my head was on his chest. It woke me only because it put my arm at an awkward angle. I shifted, pulling it out from under me and draping it on his stomach without a thought. I was half on him, half beside him now, and completely content. I yawned then settled in to go back to sleep. He hugged me to him, "Go back to sleep Bella."_

"_Okay Edward."_

"_Goodnight Bells. Sleep well."_

"_Night Edward. I love you. You_ _too."_

"_I love you too Bells_-

I stopped typing instantly and stared at the line. I had been so caught up in my memory, the blurs slowly lifting as details I had never remember before poured out of my fingers. The line kept blurring and it always took a second for me to be able to see it again. I was crying, had been, it would seem, for some time. I hadn't even realized. I continued to stare at the words on my screen. I had to read it out loud just force my mind to accept the fact that it was actually there,

"I love you too Bells." My voice broke on every word. My head was heavier than it should be. My stomach felt as if I had been punched a hundred times. My breathing was too fast, too harsh. I pushed away from my computer, ramming right back into the wall and just staring at the white screen. No. That part couldn't be real. That never could have happened. He had never said that he loved me before… he never would. But I could hear it, his voice, clear as day in my head. I could still feel him holding me. No no no! It couldn't be real. My mind was convinced it was but I knew otherwise.

A sob escaped my throat as I heard it again, then I pulled myself forward, highlighting the text. The door opened, without a knock this time, and I glanced at Alice at the same time that I hit delete. Her arms were open to me as she ran to my side. I sobbed again as I reached held down the power button, forcing the computer to shut of right away. Alice wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, pulling me out of my office, through the living room, and into her room. She laid me on the bed and hugged me tight, just letting me cry.

It all hit so hard. He was gone. Forever. He wasn't mine, never really had been. I couldn't have him back, would never be able to feel his arms around me, never be able to feel his lips on my face. I wouldn't be able to run to him when I was scared or sick or lonely or sad ever again. He had helped me then, but he was gone now. And it wasn't like last time. There would be no 'I'll see you soon Bells' with a tight squeeze, no reassurance that we would all get together as soon as possible. He had left, and I couldn't even remember his goodbye now, no way to cope or find closure. I was alone, alone like he would never be.

* * *

**A/N: So, Eros, the adorable little kitten, is actually my cat. Completely based around him really. There is no bigger pest in the world, but I love him more than almost anything. I'll get a few pics onto my profile so you can see the little demon. Check them out!**


	27. Quick Drives and the Joy of Cooking

**Note: Okay guys, this is completely unedited. I wanted to post it immediately. As soon as my dearest Betas get it back to me I will post the corrected version. I HAVE MISSED YOU! Enjoy guys, and please review. I know it's been a while, but time is hard to come by.**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

The drive to Alice's house took much less time than it should have. And it wasn't just a feeling. What _should_ have been over a two hour drive without traffic from my house to Alice's took about an hour and a half with it. Now for the shock; I was the one driving. I had insisted on it and neither Jasper nor Alice felt that it was right to say no to me today. I had stayed in her room all night, Alice not leaving my side but to shut off the light and whisper a goodnight to Jasper. I felt fine this morning, having lost all of my tears over the night. I can't say that I slept particularly well, my dreams riddled with greens that I swam in, laughter on the wind, allowing me to take flight, and amazing beauty. I never wanted to wake again, but at seven my eyes popped open, still stinging from my tears, but no longer watering. I went to Jasper's room, wanting to apologize for stealing Alice. He had opened the door and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay Bella? I've been so worried."

I smiled as I returned his hug quickly, "I'm fine Jasper. You have no reason to worry. It's gone now. I'm just sorry for taking Alice all night."

He laughed as he stepped back, "Don't be. I'm just glad you are okay."

And, after an hour of Alice packing my things while I took a bath, and then another hour and a half of me driving while Jasper and Alice made light conversation (trying to include me, but failing when I didn't comply) we arrived at Alice's apartment, parked in her designated spot. I smiled at the others.

"Look, we're early."

Alice laughed, "And I thought _we_ were the ones who liked speed, Bella. And you the one who complained?"

"Sometimes speed is needed," I turned to Jasper, "Now, do you want me to drive you home?"

His eyes went wide and he turned a pleading look to Alice, who was staring at me intently. She was the one to answer, "I think he may not want to fear for his life again Bella. I'll drive him home."

I laughed again and got out of the car, "If you so wish."

My foot seemed to ache for the gas peddle as I went to the trunk, grabbing my bags and loading them onto my shoulders. "Can I have the key though?"

"How about we all go upstairs for few? Stretch our legs?" Jasper offered. I glanced at him sideways, noting that he had a little more color in his cheeks than normal and was not meeting Alice's eyes. I wonder if this was what Alice had seen in Edward and I.

"Sure. I'll give you a tour of my apartment."

The day passed slowly. I set up the guest room, putting my stuff into the drawers and closet. I had made sure Alice hadn't packed too much, knowing that, as long as I was staying with her, my wardrobe would continue to grow whether I liked it or not. We didn't do too much, thanks to my general lack of interest in whatever was suggested. Around four Alice decided the best approach was to just leave me to myself for a few hours. She reappeared around six, dressed to the nines, asking if I would like her to call in for my dinner. I shook my head, telling her I would find something in her kitchen. She left for her date with Jasper with nothing more than a sad goodbye, offering for the hundredth time to not go.

Finally completely alone I wandered the beautiful apartment for a few minutes before beginning my search for something to eat. She had warned me that there wasn't much, but I had never guessed that she would have next to nothing. Apparently Alice was Charlie Jr. after all. I managed to hunt down some spaghetti and meat sauce and began to cook, wandering off into the past, where I had spent most of my day.

-**(Flashback)**

_I was stretched across Alice's bed, my eyes glued to the ceiling as my mind wandered in and out of coherent thoughts. I could've been asleep and had more sensible conversations with myself. As my brain jumped from one thought to the next Alice painted her fingernails quietly, smiling to herself happily. I had pressed her more than once to tell me what was making her so giddy, but she just gave me a bigger, cryptic smile and a shrug. I had given up and instead laid back and fell into my brain. I may have drifted into a state of only semi consciousness when a quick succession of raps on the door pulled me back. Alice stood quickly, all but skipping to the other side of the room. She opened the door to reveal Edward who seemed to be standing oddly, not even looking at his sister, but right at me. I squinted a little, trying to figure out why he looked so strange in his stance, and realized it had something to do with the way he seemed to be squirming. Alice laughed openly at him while I raised my eyebrows and continued to try to figure out what was happening. His face was strained, but not like he was in pain, more of… _

_Alice told me everything in one sentence. "Bella, it appears that our dear Edward is too excited about your little class to stand still."_

_He tore his eyes from me, still lounging on his sister's bed, to the little pixie herself. I smiled to myself as he glared and, determined to prove her wrong, flattened his feet to the ground and stood straight, towering over her. She stepped back so she could look at him without straining her neck and my eyes ran down him. His body seemed so solid and straight, absolutely perfect. Before I knew what I was doing my feet carried me to the doorway. I reached a hand out to touch him before I could stop the impulse, but managed to play it off by patting his arm, a little blush creeping into my cheeks. He tilted his head and loosened his straight structure as he looked at me, a smile taking every sign of the frown from his face. The softness in his face made my heart race and I had to look to his sister. "Think I should just get started before he gets any worse?"_

_She laughed and nodded, "I'm afraid to know what will happen if you make him wait anymore Bella. His head may explode, for all we know."_

_I spoke without thinking as I began to step past him, "Well, we can't let that pretty little face disappear, now can we?" I stumbled in my stepping as the words sank into my own brain. Did I REALLY just say that? Catching myself on the wall, I quickly said, "Think of all the girls at school that would be absolutely devastated if it weren't there on Monday. And if I were the cause you know my murder would be completed in less than an hour."_

_Alice laughed from behind me, but I heard no sound from Edward and had to glance back. His face was shocked, eyebrows nearing his hairline, and scanning my face quickly. I blushed and looked away, searching for something to add that would lighten the mood that had taken over. Thankfully Alice took over as she linked her arm with mine, "Less than half that I'm afraid. Especially because it was you, dearest Bella. They all want to kill you now anyway, they are just waiting for an excuse."_

_Edward gasped as he caught up, "Kill Bella? Why would anyone want such a thing?"_

_I glanced at Alice before turning a swift eye to Edward. His face was strained again, eyes worried as he stared at his sister. Alice smirked before answering. "Because they think she has won the famous Edward Cullen. They believe that the lovely Bella has won the heart of the guy they all lust over."_

_Edward said nothing and I glanced back at him, "Don't listen to Alice, Edward. She is just trying to goad you. No getting irritated. You have to have a good attitude if I am going to do this, okay?"_

"_You're assuming he was getting irritated," Alice pointed out, "And that I said something that wasn't true."_

"_You did," I said simply._

_She raised a single, perfect eyebrow, "I don't believe so. But please, tell what you claim a lie."_

"_No one would ever mistake our relationship Alice. Edward has shown no interest in me, giving them no reason to ever suspect that I had won his heart." I was red, of course._

_She stopped in the middle of the staircase, staring at me. "You have won his heart though, isn't the right Edward? Bella, you are dearer to him than anyone else."_

_I choked on my own tongue as I tried to look at something other than Edward or Alice, wishing I could just fall through the stairs or walk through the wall. Anything to get away from him right now. "I doubt that greatly Alice," I choked._

"_You shouldn't," she declared. "Isn't that right Edward?"_

_I heard him clear his throat behind me and closed my eyes tight. No no no no. This wasn't happening. Alice would never do this to me, would never put me in such an awkward position. Not only did I never want to be the center of attention, but she knew, whether she said anything about it or not, that I felt something for her brother that I shouldn't. And yet as heat radiated off my face, as my mind melted and I wished for a whole to swallow me, I knew that it was and that she had. I searched my mind, or what was left of it, for a way to get out of this but nothing came. I drew a big blank. _

"_Stop staring at me like that you two! Am I not right? I will at least admit that I love Bella more than you, brother," she said, switching from exasperated to teasing in an instant. "I am just asking if you can."_

_He sighed and I felt the tenseness of the air melt as he answered, "Of course I can Alice. But can't you see that this is making Bella excessively uncomfortable? I don't think she has fully grasped how important she is to us yet." I felt his hand curl around my elbow as he stepped passed me. "Come on Bells, let's get on with this. I've been waiting for too long as it is. You aren't allowed time to change your mind."_

_I turned my eyes to him, a small smile on his face as he pushed past his sister, but continued to watch me. I returned his smile, feeling the heat lessen a bit. My eyes turned to Alice and she smiled to herself as she held my gaze. She had wanted this to happen, and probably just like this. "Fine, you guys win. You have your little cooking session, I'm going to go out for a bit, get some shopping done. Have fun."_

_With that she skipped back up the stairs. Without a second thought I followed Edward down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So, do you have anything in particular you wish to make?"_

"_Not really…"_

_I smiled and glanced at the clock, it was noon. "What time do your parents usually get home?"_

"_Renee by 6:00, Carlisle by 7:00 unless there is something he has to stay at the hospital for. He will call first though."_

_I nodded. "How about we make dinner and desert then? Something not too difficult, but good none the less."_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

_I thought for a minute. "Well, we could make a chicken potpie and a chocolate cake. Make them look all fancy so you can receive all the praise you could want."_

_He laughed, "Whatever you would like Bells."_

"_Okay, but we'll have to go to the store to get everything we need. Let me go get my stuff."_

"_I'm driving," he stated simply, leaving no room to argue._

_I nodded as I walked out of the kitchen, knowing better than to even attempt to say otherwise. We had seven hours to make two dishes, one that would take an hour and a half, the other that would take about two hours if we did it right, maybe a little more, and to go shopping. I was in no rush, but our arguments, especially on driving, could last for hours. I was, surprisingly, not worried about what we would do in the gaps of time between cooking one thing and then another. Everything was going to work out, no matter what it was. _

_I opened Alice's door to see her beaming at me from the end of the bed. She was fully ready to go for her own shopping, but appeared to be waiting for me. I closed the door lightly and said, "What if I never needed to come upstairs? Would you have just sat here and waited anyway?"_

_She laughed, "No, I would have come down to get you."_

_I shook my head and blinked at her. "Okay, what is it?"_

"_Well we have to get you ready, of course!" she said._

"_No Alice, I'm just running to the store with your brother for a short trip. We only need a few things. There is NO way you are dressing me up for that." I tried to stare her down, but she didn't even blink. After a minute I couldn't take it any more and had to look away. She thought this meant she had defeated me._

"_Okay, so I already picked out your shirt. I'm thinking we should put a scarf in hair. I think it would look great. And your makeup can be… what are you doing?"_

_I was opening the door. "Alice, I am not doing this."_

_She glared at me. "Bella, yes you are, even if I have to force you. Understand?"_

"_No Alice, not this time. I have a time limit and I'm not going to sit here for an hour while you dress me." I was about to step out the door._

_She lunged, grabbing my arm with an amazingly strong grip for such a little pixie. I held tight to the door while she tugged me back toward the closet. "Come on Bella! I am only trying to help!"_

_I groaned as my shoulder popped. "Alice Cullen! Stop it at once!"_

_She shook her head, "I'm not giving up Bella. If you love me you will let me do this."_

_I closed my eyes tightly before yelling, "Edward! Help me!"_

_It was only a second before his frame was taking up the doorway. His eyes went wide when he saw his sister pulling me while I clung to the door. She looked at her brother, but didn't let go. "No Edward, this has nothing to do with you."_

_His eyes turned to mine and I gave him a pleading look. "Please! She is trying to dress me up for the grocery store. Edward, I beg of you, help me."_

_His face softened a little as he held my eyes for a second. My grip on the door loosened as I relaxed. Edward tended to have that effect on me. Alice pulled me free and closer to the closet. I reached for Edward, lunging toward him in a last attempt. He caught my hand but shook his head helplessly, not sure what to do. My look became more pleading while I clung to his fingers. "Alice…"_

"_No Edward. She is going to do this. You should know that there is purpose for everything I do. This is no exception. Now, while she is in the closet getting dressed she can give you the list of food that you need, while I do her makeup you can go check to see what we already have. Okay? Kills two birds with one stone."_

_I grasped tighter, but knew it was a losing battle, even as Edward returned the pressure. He lifted a corner of his mouth in a grimace, then lifted my hand to his lips. "I'm sorry Bella, but I owe Alice… please forgive me."_

_I felt my cheeks heat as he kissed my knuckles gently before releasing my hand. I turned away quickly from his eyes and allowed Alice to shove me into the closet. The shirt and jeans she had picked out hung right up front. I groaned and turned to glare at her. She blew me a kiss. "Okay Bella, get dressed while listing everything you need. Edward will write it down and scratch anything you don't need."_

_I sighed as I began to follow instructions, stripping off my shirt to replace it with the silk one on the hanger. "Chicken, bullion, broth, poultry seasoning… ummm… Alice, this is really small…"_

_She opened the door a little further so she could peer in without allowing Edward a look. She began laughing automatically, "Bella, that is the where your arm goes. Not your head."_

_I rolled my eyes, trying to again focus on the recipes I wanted to use. "Salt, pepper, cornstarch, carrots, onions, celery, pie crust, flour, sugar, shortening, cocoa-"_

"_What are you guys making that involves both chicken and cocoa powder?" Alice asked, disgusted as she stuck her head back in just as I took off my pants. _

_I laughed, "They aren't in the same recipe Alice."_

_She shook her head, "Bella, what have you done to that shirt?" With a sigh she walked in and began to alter the shirt so that the tiny straps hung off my shoulders while the bodice-like wrap began to fold onto itself. She pulled the shirt in every direction until it finally fit as she had intended it to; the straps off the shoulder, the tight fabric clinging to every curve in a straight fashion, a little slit running down until half of my bra was exposed. "Okay, no bra Bella."_

_I choked, remembering the fact that Edward was just on the other side of the door. "Wh-what?"_

_She growled. "Not kidding. Either you take it off or I will. I have no patience for this right now and you are the one that is in a time crunch. Now, off with it."_

_I was beet red as I slid it off without a word. In a whisper and with a glare I said, "Watch what you say with your brother on the other side of that door Alice. I would have no problem murdering you in his presence."_

"_Oh calm down," she whispered back, "it just gives him something to think about."_

_I blushed again and looked away, listing again so I could not think about every way Alice had embarrassed me today, "Umm… Cocoa, backing soda, eggs, baking powder, vanilla, chocolate chips, chocolate syr- OWW! Alice, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Bella? Are you okay? Alice, what are you doing to her?" Edward's panicked voice asked from the other side of the door. _

"_Nothing! This zipper just got stuck and pinched her," she said, from behind me. _

_I growled, "Why this shirt needs a zipper is beyond me Alice. It is plenty tight enough as it is."_

"_What do you want Bella? It to just fall off while you are at the store? Because if this doesn't cinch that is what will happen. Care to show everyone your ch-"_

"_Chocolate syrup and cool whip!" I said loudly before Alice could finish her sentence. She smirked as she stepped back in front of me, holding out the jeans. I pulled them from her arm with a glare before whispering. "Listen to me Alice, you have embarrassed me quite enough today. If you are planning to keep me as a friend you better be careful what you do and say tonight. I have put up with enough of your comments today to suffice for the year."_

_She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Okay Bella."_

_I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile a little at her show. Quickly I slid into the jeans, the surprisingly smooth fabric all but attached to my skin. "Happy?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "You look beautiful Bella."_

"_I'm sure I do," I said sarcastically._

_Alice opened the door and I stepped out to find Edward sitting on the bed with a pen and notebook on his lap. His lips parted a little as he stared at me. Alice smirked, "Not as sure as I am."_

_Edward recovered, "Alice, how is she supposed to cook in that?"_

"_I have an apron for her. And it's actually surprisingly easy to move in. She'll be fine. Now, is that all you need Bella?"_

_I nodded, walking toward Alice's mirror. "Yeah, that's all."_

"_Good. Edward, out. She'll be down in about twenty minutes. Scratch off what you don't need and pull out whatever you can."_

_He saluted his sister, making me laugh, just before I stepped in front of her mirror. My face fell instantly. "Alice what the hell are you thinking? I am going to the store and then staying here for the rest of the night! Why in the name of all that is holy would you want me to wear this?"_

_The door closed behind Edward._

"_Because you look amazing. I don't need to defend myself. You just be a good girl and sit down so I can do something with your hair. The better you are, the quicker this will go."_

_I closed my eyes, sat down in the chair that had all but become molded to my ass and back, and bit my cheek to keep from getting too angry. Fine, I would play her game, let her win this time, but I swear that I will get her back for this._

_Twenty minutes later I was stumbling down the stairs in a pair of pale green wedges with a matching purse over my shoulder, scarf in my hair, and shirt glued to my body. I felt absolutely ridiculous. The jeans were too tight, the shirt practically stuck to my body, never to come off again, the makeup too done up for a trip to the store, and I could hardly keep my balance in the shoes. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. His eyes stayed glued and no surprise entered my face as he watched my unstable decent. The door was open by the time I reached him and I all but ran out of the house and to the Volvo that, conveniently, had its door open and waiting for me. I slid into the seat, closing the door just as Edward hopped into the diver's seat. I think we were pealing out of the driveway before he had his door closed. I glanced back just as Alice stepped out of the door, closing it behind her with a snap as she shook her head at our car before walking toward her own car. I was laughing the entire time._

"_Sorry, just wanted to make sure we got out before she decided she wanted to steal you for longer," Edward said, slowing down a bit as he hit the main road, "Didn't want to give her the chance."_

_I laughed heartily. "Remember that it was you that let her take me in the first place."_

_He gave me a sideways look. "You are going to hold that against me, aren't you?"_

"_We'll see what a pain in the butt it is to work in this shirt. I wouldn't be wearing it if it weren't for you, after all." I was only teasing, of course. I wouldn't hold it against him._

"_Do you really think I could have stopped her Bells? You know as well as any of us how persistent that girl can be. Don't you think she would have won in the end anyway?"_

_I sighed and nodded, "Yes she would have, but you could have at least tried to help me."_

"_Then she would have gotten angry at me and have made our night absolute hell. Besides, she made a good point. She does tend to do everything for a reason."_

_I looked away. "I know her reason for this and she is wrong to do it. I promise you."_

"_What is it?" he asked, curious._

_I bit my cheek. "I can't tell you. It is her business, not yours. It would be a betrayal to tell you. But I can promise you that you would disapprove."_

_He nodded. "I see. All well, if you can't tell me I can't really hold it against her. But, if it's any reconciliation I grabbed that for you. I know it doesn't fully make up, but I hope it will help my chances of forgiveness at least."_

_My eyes followed the nod of his head toward the backseat where a black mass of leather laid. I reached for it, pulling it into my lap. The coat was lovely (AN: featured on my profile), the black leather soft to the touch. "I've never seen Alice wear this before! Are you telling me she actually has some clothes that I like?"_

"_That isn't Alice's," he stated, "And I doubt it."_

_I glanced at him. "This isn't yours though… Esme's then? I have never seen it on her either. I'm sure it lovely on her."_

_He shook his head. "You've never seen anyone wear it, because no one ever has. It belongs to you."_

_I raised my eyebrows and turned to stare at him. "Excuse me?"_

_He laughed, "Please just accept it Bella. You need a coat that you can wear with anything that Alice puts you in that you don't like. I bought it for that specific purpose. I was just waiting for the minute I could give it to you."_

_I stared at him, wide eyed. "Edward… no."_

_He shook his head. "Yes Bella. Don't worry, I got a really good deal. Saved over a hundred dollars. And it will look fabulous on you. Please accept it. For me?"_

_I bit my cheek as I stroked the arm. "How much did you spend?"_

"_Not too much. I promise. Alice has spent more on your clothing."_

_I thought about how he had worded that. "On a single article of my clothing?"_

_He flinched. "Maybe."_

_I shook my head. "Edward, she has bought me a pair of hundred dollar jeans when I wasn't looking."_

_He said nothing for a minute. "I didn't spend too much Bella, I promise."_

_I groaned, "Edward… just tell me."_

_He sighed, "Three pairs of jeans."_

_I reached over, despite the fact that he was driving, and punched him as hard as I could. He flinched, but didn't seem hurt in the least. "Why would you do that? I hate gifts as it is and you go and buy me a three hundred dollar jacket? WHAT WERE YOU THININKING?"_

"_That it would be useful and look beautiful on you."_

"_Edward…" I was lost for words as blood flooded my cheeks. He glanced over and smiled. "Please don't buy me any more gifts."_

_He nodded. "Accept that one and I won't buy you anything over a hundred dollars for at least four months."_

_I sighed and unbuttoned the coat before sliding it over my shoulders. The inside was just as soft, rubbing my bare shoulders and arms gently. It was beautiful and fully amazing. "Thank you Edward, it is absolutely beautiful. I love it."_

_He looked over at me and smiled as I played with a button. "It looks lovely on you, as I knew it would. Now, why don't you put on some music?"_

_For the rest of the drive we stayed quite while the music whispered between us, happily filling the car. It was extremely relaxing and for about fifteen minutes I forgot how uncomfortable I was in the shirt Alice had bound me in and the coat that cost more than any other article of clothing I would ever own. The shirt had my back rod straight, my stomach shaped in an extremely unnatural way, my skin still stinging from where the zipper had all but ripped my skin off, yet I wasn't feeling any of it, just the soft interior of the coat. While my eyes focused out of the window my mind wandered only over the boy in the seat next to mine, on how I felt about him, on how he didn't feel about me, and yet, I was still fine. My mind was flashing back to what he had said on the stairs: he loved me. Only in that sisterly way, of course, but to hold any place in his heart was enough. One in five girls would give anything to be in his life, one in every five of those completely willing to kill me to get it. _

_When we arrived at the store I hardly noticed; climbing from the car was more a simple reaction to it shutting off than an acknowledgment of our arrival. But nearly falling because of the heels my feet had stupidly been shoved in to woke me from my stupor fairly quickly. No, not the fall, but being caught. My foot slipped sideways, my knee buckled, I went sprawling as a result, and a steady arm wrapped around my stomach, pulling me back up. "Just as unsteady as ever Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, chuckling lightly. "How about you stay close by me so we don't have to add a trip to the emergency room to our list of things to do? Though I am sure Carlisle would love a personal invitation to dinner, I think it would be better appreciated if it were not done while he stitched you up again."_

_My breathing was ragged. My purse hung from my limp hand, hardly holding it all really, the slight curl to my fingers being the only thing that kept if from hitting the ground. I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest pushed against my back, his breathing on my ear, racing down my neck and over my cheek. My skin was hyper aware of his arms crossed over my stomach as he held me back to him. My breathing rate increased as his hand moved, running across the fabric of the 'shirt' (*cough*corset*cough*) from my hip to my bottom rib and back before he pulled them away and stepped up to my side, taking my hand and pulling it into his elbow, a very old-fashioned move. My chest strained against the tight fabric of the shirt as I tried to calm myself. Edward didn't seem to notice, just walked us into the store in as slow a manner as his long legs would allow. When we stepped through the door we were offered a carriage from a couple leaving the store, which Edward happily let me push as he pulled back his arm. A few people stared at us as we headed toward the first isle._

"_They all think you look lovely in your coat," Edward whispered, touching the sleeve gently._

"_You aren't going to get me to accept it more through flattery Mr. Cullen," I laughed._

"_I wasn't making any attempt to flatter you Bells, just telling you what they are all thinking."_

"_What you want them to be thinking," I corrected, taking my purse from my shoulder and placing it in the carriage._

"_You still don't think I can read people well enough to know what they are thinking."_

_I smiled, "Fine, tell me what I am thinking right now." I focused all my thoughts on running my fingers through his hair, of pushing back the strands that fell in front of his beautiful green eyes. He didn't answer. "Well?"_

_He laughed, "You are the one exception to this Bella. I have never been able to read you like I can others. Even when I think I know what you are thinking or going to say you surprise me. Others are easier."_

_I smiled. "Okay then," I looked around and saw a larger, balding man, in his late thirties or so, staring blankly at the bottles of salad dressing. "What is he thinking?"_

_Edward scanned him, "He is questioning why his wife sent him with such a nonspecific list of things to get. He is wondering what brand of ranch she wants, if he should go for the deal or the good stuff."_

_My eyebrows shot up. "Can you prove it?"_

_He smiled before grabbing the front of the carriage and pulling us over the man, much to my embarrassment. Edward put on a polite smile. "Excuse me sir?"_

_The man turned his dismayed eyes to Edward. "Yes?"_

"_Is it for a party, the family, or just the two of you?"_

_The man's eyes went wide. "Just the wife and I…"_

"_Then go for the expensive stuff. It will make her feel like you care enough to spend money on her, trying to make it as expensive as possible, trying to make the night special."_

_The man smiled and thanked Edward before grabbing his dressing and walking away happily. I stared after him. "Okay, I'll admit that you are good."_

_He laughed, "Why thank you Bella. That is very sweet of you."_

"_Don't let it go to your head," I teased, walking forward again._

_His laughter made me smile. "Too late to take it back now I'm afraid, Bells."_

_The shopping was pretty easy. Read off to Edward what we needed from any particular isle, he would fetch it while I stood and held onto the cart, hoping to god I wouldn't fall anyway. We took our time, wandering up every isle, even if we didn't need anything. I appreciated my jacket very much too, hiding most of the shirt from the world, but it did become a bit of a burden when we were halfway through the store and I began to get extremely hot in it. Edward took notice._

"_Bells, you look flushed, are you okay?"_

_I nodded, "Just a little hot."_

_He laughed, "Then take off your coat. Leather can get extremely hot."_

_I sighed and slid it off just as we went up another isle. It was a bit of mistake to not just skip this isle, but when Edward said nothing to stop me I allowed myself the pleasure. The book section was tiny, of course, but I had to stop and look anyway. Most were cheesy romances with buff, mostly naked men grasping at women in revealing clothing, but there were a few scattered good ones among them. Edward lifted one, a Clive Barker, and began to read the back while I lifted one by Richard Laymon. It was entitled __The Traveling Vampire Show__, and sounded like a book to give a fair chance, not to mention that the author was advised by both King and Koontz. _

"_Whoa Bella. I thought that was you," said a male, standing not too far away. I turned to see Mike, scanning my body. I felt Edward take a step closer to me, taking the book from me and placing them both in the carriage, which put him directly between Newton and I. "And Edward, of course. How are you guys?"_

"_Doing quite well actually. Planning for a good night. What are you doing here?" I smiled a little at the tone of his voice._

"_Just picking a few things up for my house," he replied shortly. He stepped sideways so he could see me. "How are you Bella?"_

_I stepped closer to Edward, so I was standing beside him. My ankle buckled and I fell back a bit, caught quickly by Edward who, after steadying me, pulled me back so that I was standing between him and the carts handle. "I'm okay. A little unbalanced today but fine otherwise."_

"_Alice dressed you again," he pointed out, as if I hadn't been well aware._

"_Yeah…" I stared at him blankly. _

"_Well, we should probably get the rest of the stuff Bella, we want to have plenty of time tonight. No need to have to rush later, right?" he asked, leaning forward and putting one hand on either side of me so he could grasp the cart._

"_You are probably right. Well, it was great talking to you Mike, but we have stuff we have to do. See you on Monday."_

_He nodded, eyeing us as I leaned forward and grabbed the cart too and started walking. Edward didn't move his arms, just walked extremely close to me as I leaned against the cart. The rest of the trip was quick, all bustle. Edward never left my side. He stayed practically glued to my back, grabbing anything we needed off of the shelf as we passed. I was in a state past content. If I could have lived there forever I would have. I felt safe, comfortable after I got past the initial shock, and, beyond anything else, happy. I knew it was only temporary though. Didn't try to trick myself into thinking that this would last. There was a reason for him doing this, and it wasn't anything beyond brotherly affection for me. Even after we had collected all of our supplies and were checking out he didn't let go until the last minute. The women manning the checkout watched us closely, making me blush, as she rang up the last item. I reached for my wallet but Edward had swiped his credit card before I even had it open._

"_Edward…" I warned, eyeing him as he placed all the bags in the cart._

"_Yes Bella?"_

"_Why did you pay for that?"_

_He smiled, "You are the teacher, and I'm just playing my class dues."_

_I shook my head as we began to walk out of the store. After three steps Edward again joined me at the cart, walking closer this time, making it very difficult not to worry about tripping on his feet. After a few more steps he set his chin on my head. I was surprised, but didn't move. Once we reached the car he dropped his hands to my hips and pushed me toward the front. "Just get in the car."_

_I obeyed only because of how he said it. Pleading almost, no real demand. As I sat in the passengers seat obediently and Edward packed our bags into the back of the car I saw Newton walk by behind him in the rearview. He said something and Edward turned, a smirk on his face as he whispered something back, making Mike pale as he glanced toward me in the car. I was insanely curious about what Edward said as Mike stomped away, looking much like a young child. Edward was chuckling as he got into the car. I stared at him, a single eyebrow raised, waiting to be let in on the joke. He just started the car, holding the smile. I sighed, "What was that about?"_

"_What was what about?" he asked innocently. _

"_Mike."_

_He laughed, "He is just losing complete hope. Maybe some day you won't have to fear him stalking you. Won't that be nice?"_

_I laughed too, blushing a bit, "But what did you say to him?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Something."_

_He sighed, "Really Bells, it was nothing."_

_I rolled my eyes and turned to stare out the window. "I'm sure."_

_The car went silent, the music no longer there to keep any form of awkwardness away. The air was heavy enough to make me lean forward, about to turn the volume back up to break some of the tension. _

"_Bella?" Edward asked, so quietly I was kind of surprised I had even heard. _

_I turned my eyes to him, "Yes?"_

"_I just… I wanted to… umm..." the stumbling was so unlike Edward, so much more like me. Since when had my lovely, perfect, linguistically savvy Edward said 'umm' and trip over his sentences. Since when had he spoken before knowing what he would say? I turned to him fully, knowing I needed to give him my full attention. He was staring at the road, hard. "I didn't want you to think… wanted to make sure that you understood… I wasn't trying to… make you feel… awkward or… uncomfortable…at the store. I was just trying to help… to make Mike leave you alone."_

_I laughed, despite Edward's obvious unease, and patted his arm. "I know Edward. You had no reason to worry about that. I understood then. And I wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. I was quite comfortable. Don't worry about a thing. You know me better than that, you can read me better."_

_He looked so relieved that I couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad."_

_I shook my head as I smiled, then stopped. "Oh no! Edward, do you have a rotating plate?"_

"_A… rotating… plate?" he repeated slowly._

_I shook my head. "Anything that spins with no sides. So we can frost the cake. Like a pedestal."_

_He shook his head. "I don't think so."_

"_Let's make a quick side trip to my house then, okay?"_

_He just nodded, making a quick u-turn. I waited quietly, trying not to comment as I glanced at the speedometer. I chewed on my cheek; we were going way too fast for Forks. What if there was a cop? What if it was my dad? Or some idiot tried to pull in front of us. Or a deer jumped into the road? After a few minutes I couldn't bite my tongue hard enough. "Edward, could you slow down a little?"_

_He sighed, easing up on the gas peddle until we were only a little over the speedlimit. "Do you not trust my driving Bella?"_

_I shook my head, "It isn't that Edward. I'm not worried about you crashing. But what if someone tried to pull out in front of you? Or there was a cop?"_

_He laughed, "Bella, how about from now on you don't look at anything on the diver's side but me. It may make things a little quicker. You know I have never been in a wreck of any sort before."_

"_You and Alice always remind me," I mumbled as I turned to stare out the window. Maybe he was right; maybe I shouldn't look over anymore. If I didn't know maybe it wouldn't be quite so bad. I could, of course, feel as we sped up again, the way that I was pushed just a little more into my seat, the way that trees flicked past quicker than they should. This time I had to physically bite my lips to keep them shut. We made it my house in five fear filled minutes. When he shut off the car I hopped out quickly, just wanting to be safely on the unmoving ground. "We should take my truck more often. We could hit a tree with that and only scratch the paint."_

_Edward chuckled and he pushed on my lower back, trying to move me toward the door. "Come on Bells," he whispered in my ear, "I want to start cooking."_

_I shivered as I pulled the keys from my purse and opened the door quickly, rushing in to the kitchen. The silence of the house was nice. I loved Charlie and all, but the constant drone of the TV irritated me on occasion. Hurrying to the kitchen I bent down, opening a cabinet and searching for the pedestal Charlie had bought me for Christmas last year. It was a lovely ivory coloring with intricate roses wrapping themselves around the base. I found it and closed the cabinet, pushing up to a standing position a little too quickly and getting dizzy. I grabbed onto the counter with my free hand, gasping a little as I tried to find my balance without dropping the dish in my right hand. I knew that my grip was loosening as the spinning continued and was afraid I would drop it after all until another hand wrapped around mine, keeping my grip strong. The dizziness passed, but the hand stayed. "You okay Bells?"_

"_Yeah," I said quietly, "Just got a little light headed. Stood up too fast."_

_I turned to look at Edward and he nodded as he released my hand. "Okay. Is this all we need?"_

"_I think so," I nodded. Halfway to the door I stopped. "Wait. I want to get something from my room." I turned and started up the stairs. Edward was so quiet that I didn't even realize that he was following until I almost fell backward and his hand pushed me upright again. I blushed without looking back, wishing he hadn't witnessed yet another clumsy moment. He was so used to catching me that it was second nature to him now. "Thanks."_

_He laughed quietly as we walked into my room. I went to my desk, searching for my little book that I knew had the cake's recipe in it. I wanted to be sure that I got everything right. It wasn't in the top drawer and the second was so packed with papers that I didn't want to think that it was in there either, so I jumped down to the bottom. It was right on top of a stack of notebooks. I put it in the pocket of my jacket and turned to look at Edward who was sitting on my bed with a closed blue book in his hand. It took me a minute, a minute too long actually, to realize that it was the diary I had left on my bed. In that minute he began to flip through the pages. _

"_Edward, shut that."_

_He looked up at me, his fingers stopping their movement. I watched his eyes flick down to the page. I didn't know what page it was, what I had written, all I knew was that there was no page in the entire book that was safe for him to read. _

"_Edward!" I brought his attention back to me. "Close it please?"_

_He smirked this time as he stood and looked back down into the page, his eyes tracing the words. I dove at him, for the book, but ended up running square into his chest as he lifted it up above his head. The hit knocked him to the bed and I went with him, sliding across his chest as I reached for the diary. I couldn't quite touch it and clawed my way up his body, stretching for it. He bent his arm back so I had to bend over the other side of the bed toward the floor to wrestle it from his hand. When my fingers finally curled around it my legs were still on his chest, his face was pressed into my side as he stretched his arm as far as he could, and I could feel the restriction of my breathing because of the shirt increase. With a single hard pull of the book I loosened his grip enough to pull my poor journal free and wiggled my way off the bed. Edward grinned at me from his position as I straightened my shirt and coat. He had to tease, "Well, I saw my name and the date. What happened on May fourth?"_

_I shrugged as I turned red, opening to the date he asked about. I was curious now too. What could he have read? I flipped back slowly, watching the months in reverse until I was on the date in question._

_Sometimes I find myself wondering in and out of my own reality. I lose track of where I am and suddenly become lost in a swirl of emotion and movement that is not actually happening. Today was one of those days. It started with the simple invitation to Alice's for the night; Emmett is back in town, as I mentioned yesterday, and wanted to see me before he had to leave again. As we all know, when Emmett comes home trouble is sure to ensue. This was no exception though the type of trouble was quite different…_

"_Emmett came home for a few days." I remember that night well now that I started to read. "I twisted my ankle."_

_Edward smiled to himself as he stared up at my ceiling, "When we were playing truth or dare."_

_I blushed, "Yes. It wasn't my fault though, was it?"_

"_No, you told them something like that would happen."_

"_Yes. Okay, time to go. Up up up!" I said, keeping a tight grip on both books as I marched toward the door._

_Edward simply lounged on my bed, his eyes on me. "What else do you have written in there?"_

_I shook my head. "No. My diary Edward, not yours. I'm not reading it to you."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Someday I'll convince you to. But today I want to cook. Lets go." And with that he stood and led me out of the house. I clung to my diary for the entire trip, clinging not to the secrets hidden within the pages, but the memories that I couldn't stand to lose, the lies that I had convinced myself were true. He had been staring at me. He had been holding me closer than necessary. I couldn't bear to imagine having anyone, him especially, reading it and telling me otherwise; I had to cling to the idea of perfection._

_When we arrived home I grabbed my diary, my lovely pedestal, and a few of the bags from the trunk while Edward collected the rest. He beat me to the door and held it open while I wobbled in my shoes. I was sure to walk carefully to the kitchen, not wanting to deal with another trip up. When I got to the kitchen Edward took my bags and the pedestal from me and told me to take off my heels before I killed myself. I obeyed, fiddling with the straps that held the sandals to my feet. By the time they had released my feet Edward had everything out, lining the counter. He was watching me patiently, what appeared to be an apron hung over his arm. I stood and slipped out of my jacket, glancing at the clock. "Okay, it's 1:30 now. If we want dinner out by 7:30 we can either wait a while to start or get everything we can done now and take a break in the middle for a few hours."_

_He considered it. "Let's just get what we can done."_

_I nodded, "I had a feeling. Okay, let me think…. We can make the cake layers now, then frost them before we eat. We can cook off the chicken breasts and get the gravy made now, slap it all together later. It'll take us… an hour and a half or so. Sound good?"_

_He smiled and nodded as he unfolded the apron and lifted it over my head gently. "Sound great Bells. What do I do first?"_

_I sucked in a sharp breath before answering. "Umm… okay… preheat the oven?"_

_He chuckled and nodded, "To what?"_

_I shook my head, blinking as I reached behind my back and tied the strings to bind the apron on better. "350. For the cakes," I said, walking across the kitchen to the sink and scrubbing my hands. He followed my instruction before stepping up by my side and beginning to wash his hands as well. When I was done I grabbed a towel and dried my hands as I walked around the kitchen that had become so familiar, pulling forward the mixer from the wall and ducking under a cabinet that held the pans. After finding the proper size I stood. "Okay, this is known as a one bowl cake, Edward. It's extremely easy because rather than mixing and sifting all the dry ingredients together and all the wet ingredients together separately, everything is mixed at once."_

"_Okay."_

_I smiled. "Alright. I'll grease these pans while you measure out all of the ingredients. I want you to measure it ALL before you add anything to the mixing bowl. That, of course, wont be so imperative after you've made a few things, but for now lets just do."_

"_That's fine," he said, looking anxious. "What do we need?"_

"_Lets start with…" I pulled out the book from my pocket and flipped quickly to the recipe. "2 ¼ cups of flour."_

_I watched as he bustled about, getting the flour into its own bowl. I continued to list the ingredients and their measurements as I slowly spread an even coat of Crisco in the pans. He was swift and accurate, listening well and never making me repeat anything, even after I gave him two measurements at once. Once he had the flour, sugar, shortening, cocoa, baking soda, baking powder, eggs, salt, vanilla, and water laid out and the sources put away I walked over to watch him closer. _

"_Okay, now you are going to put all of this in the bowl and beat it for thirty-seconds on low, and then three minutes on high. I want you to be sure not to over-beat it though, and scrape the sides well so that everything gets mixed together and nothing is left out."_

_He did, putting all the ingredients in the bowl, impressing me by doing it all in the order that I had listed them. I refrained from complimenting him then, knowing I would have to give more than enough later. I leaned in, watching as he snapped the bowl into place in the mixer before putting into the lowest setting, scraping the sides carefully. He stopped the mixer at what seemed exactly thirty seconds, though I had no watch to confirm my suspicions, and then scraped the bowl fully before turning back on high and watching the batter work. He scraped the bowl about twice every minute, making me nod my approval without even meaning to. He had paid attention to my baking, that was for sure. After the three minutes was up he shut off the mixer and pulled out the bowl. "What next?"_

_I laughed and pointed at the chocolate chips in the bowl nearby. "You are going to fold those into the batter."_

_His eyebrows drew in. "When you say fold…"_

"_I'll show you." I took the bowl and dropped a quarter of the contents into the bowl, taking the plastic spatula he had been using to scrape the bowl and using it to fold the batter over the chips and push them into the mixture without disturbing it too much. "See? The main goal is to mix in the chips without overmixing the batter."_

"_Ahh. Okay. I get it," he said, taking the spatula from my hand and putting in the rest of the chips. He mimicked my technique perfectly. He was a good student, that was for sure. I had to only show or say and he followed through. "How dispersed should they be?"_

"_As evenly as possible in as few of strokes as you can manage," I said, opening a nearby drawer to grab a spoon. I watched the careful movements for a second, before touching his arm, making him stop. I used the spoon to take a little dough from the bowl, tasting it._

"_You know Bells, I must say, with your track record it kind of surprises me that you are so good in the kitchen," Edward said, watching as I rolled the flavor around in my mouth._

_I smiled, "I guess I have just had enough practice to hold my own here. Try not to jinx me though; there's potential for some pretty nasty accidents in here."_

_He laughed as I turned and dropped my spoon into the sink, comparing the flavor to what I remembered—it seemed perfect._

_He nodded slowly, glancing down at the batter. "How is it? Did I over mix it?"_

"_Thoroughly."_

_He looked up at me with wide eyes, panic written across his features. I laughed, shaking my head, "No Edward, it is perfect. It'll be a good cake."_

_The relief was ridiculously apparent as a smile washed away every sign of his horror at the failure. "Only because you were here to watch me do every step. I know that this isn't how you learned."_

_I laughed, "No Edward, I learned because I wanted to be able to eat something that didn't make me lose my appetite for days afterward. I learned because I had to. And the experience is a bit more… difficult."_

_He smiled, "Well, as much as I feel bad for you __having__ to learn, I am glad that you did."_

_I blushed and looked away. In truth, I was too. If I hadn't I never would be able to teach Edward and what had happened so far today would never have been. The memory of Edward's arms raced across my brain. The feeling in my heart at his boyish excitement this morning. The way he had given me such a beautiful gift for no reason other than because he wanted me to have it. I cleared my throat, wishing I could do the same to my head. "Ok, now put this batter into the pans I floured earlier and put them in the oven for half an hour. We have to move onto the pie filling."_

_He took the bowl and obeyed quickly, scraping thoroughly and making sure that the cakes would be perfectly even. In the meantime I grabbed the carrots and celery, chicken broth, and seasonings before placing the pressure cooker on the stove. With the cakes in the oven I smiled and pointed to the celery and carrots, "Okay, now I want you to chop those to bite-size pieces. You don't want anything fine, you want them to be chunks. Make them as close to the same size as you can so they cook at the same rate. Got that?"_

"_How about you do one and I do the other, Mighty Chef? So I can see the master at work?"_

_I smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'll do the carrots. Grab me out another cutting board and two chef's knives while I wash the vegetables?"_

"_As you wish." He walked across the kitchen while I took the two bags, pulling about half of the contents out and beginning to scrub the skins. I glanced up and away from the sink for a moment, to where Edward stood bent over, pulling out two flat cutting boards from the cabinet. He was so… beautiful. Everything about him. How was I supposed to have not fallen for him? How could I ever have avoided it as long as he could smile at me and it was enough to send my heart stuttering just as bad as my tongue? As long as he could talk to me for hours and hours about anything, for any reason? How could I have avoided being in love with him? Nothing short of never having met him, I'm sure. I looked back down at my hands, a little sad. I could never have avoided it, but I would never be with him either._

"_Will you get me a peeler as well?"_

_There was absolute silence for a second and I could feel Edward's eyes on me. "Are you okay Bella?"_

"_Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" My voice was a little too hollow to be convincing._

_I could feel him move behind me, getting closer. "I don't know. You tell me."_

_I shook my head gently, my hands continuing to scrub the carrots. "I don't know what you mean Edward."_

"_Bella… I know you better than for you to lie to me. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." I was flat. "What makes you think something is?"_

"_Your voice," he said so quietly it barely brushed my hearing. "Please tell me. Did I do something?"_

_I spun to face him, shaking my head hard. "No Edward! Of course not. You are wonderful. I am just being dumb, thinking about things that I shouldn't be."_

_He nodded, his eyes intent as they searched my face for signs of a lie. There wouldn't be any. "Okay. If you want to talk about it, you know I would love to listen."_

"_Yeah, I know." I turned back to the vegetables, scrubbing faster and trying to forget about everything. I had to be happy, for him if not myself. It was only a moment before I felt two strong arms pull me back into an equally well-shaped chest. He gave me a tight hug, laying his head on top of my head. My arms couldn't work anymore, just dropping the scrub and carrot into the sink. I leaned back without thinking about what I was doing._

"_You know, whenever you need a hug I'll give you one Bells."_

"_Yes, well, sometimes you know when I need a hug better than I do," I replied quietly, closing my eyes as I savored the feel of him. He had proven that statement right more times than I could count. It was something I loved him for. Even when he swore he couldn't read me like he could others, he certainly still had the ability to know where my needs began and ended. To know what I was thinking whenever my thoughts didn't revolve around him. To be able to connect the dots whenever I said something that most people wouldn't understand. _

"_I won't complain about that. Better than neither of us knowing when you can use a hug, right?"_

_I smiled and nodded, "Yes Edward, it certainly is."_

_We stood there for a moment, not at all awkward in our embrace. After too short a period he released me, stepping back. "Don't get too comfy Bella, I want to finish cooking, then you can have all the hugs you want, ok?"_

_I laughed, going back to scrubbing. I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling him that it would be impossible for him to give me all the hugs I wanted as long as he let me go at some point. I wouldn't be happy unless I spent eternity in his arms, nothing less. I finished the cleaning quickly, my mood rising exponentially. Once finished I turned to grab the peeler from the counter beside me, just wanting to move past the prep. "You don't have to peel the carrots for a potpie, but they become more tender if you do."_

"_And you want your veggies tender."_

_I nodded, "Yes, __I __do, but not everyone does."_

"_What else do you want, Bella?" Edward asked quietly._

_My head spun to look at him so quickly, I didn't even consider the peeler still working in my hand. My eyes met his at the same moment pain rushed up my arm, engulfing my thoughts. A sharp hiss escaping my throat as I dropped the peeler and carrot. I didn't really want to see the damage, but had to look down at my middle finger for own morbid curiosity. Blood was pouring down my hand, a piece of skin clearly still stuck in the blade I had dropped. Before I could react a hand shot out to turn on the cold water, another wrapping around my wrist and pushing the hand toward the stream._

"_I am so sorry Bella! I didn't mean to… I was only... Oh god, I'm so sorry."_

_I laughed despite myself. "Calm down Edward. It wasn't your fault."_

_He turned wide eyes to me. "Yes, it was. I distracted you and it made you cut yourself. How can you tell me to calm down?"_

"_Edward, it's just a little skin. I am fine. Things could have been much worse. Breathe. You look like your about to have a panic attack. You know that I have been worse… much worse."_

_He sighed, "I'm still sorry Bella. This shouldn't have happened in the first place."_

"_Stop Edward. Just stop it. Let it be. A little slice on a peeler has never killed anyone, I promise. Just get me a bandaid and we can keep working."_

_He left me reluctantly for a minute, going into the bathroom on the first floor to get the first aid kit that had been added only after my first major accident at the house. It was a little embarrassing still to be known as such a klutz to them, but with a complete inability to prove it wrong there was really nothing I could do to change it. I stared down at the bleeding finger, flinching a little. It looked worse than it hurt at the moment, but the spot was inconvenient enough to know that there would be some issues with the healing. Especially with my unfortunate tendency to continuously smack the spots that already hurt. I had to scorn myself for a moment. I knew better than to be that obvious anyway, so I should have been even more focused on control with the peeler working in my hand. I should never have let my head shoot up like that. What could Edward have read from it?_

"_Bella, remind me that we need a new bottle of Triple Antibiotic in this bathroom. The bottle is almost empty."_

_I looked over my shoulder at him, my eyes wide. I was mortified. "I've used the entire bottle?"_

_He started laughing, some of the tension in his face relaxing out, "It's okay Bella. It's not that big a deal. Really."_

_I shook my head quickly, pulling my hand out from under the water, "Yes, it is."_

_My face made him slow in his approach. I could feel it crumbling more with every passing second. This was just getting ridiculous. It was embarrassing and I was beyond bored with doing dumb things in front of Edward. As if it wasn't bad enough being in love with someone that you could never ever have, I couldn't even be impressive to try to up my odds. Everything was stacked against me. My eyes squinted as I stared into the jade eyes of my Adonis. "Bella, it isn't. There is nothing for you to be upset about."_

_I shook my head, turning away from him. I shut off the water slowly to bide myself some time before I had to reply. "I am so tired of doing stupid shit like this. So tired of hurting myself."_

"_Bella…" Edwards response was slow, as if he wasn't sure how to say whatever it was the he wanted. "It isn't your fault. You don't do anything stupid. You just have bad luck. We all know it's not something you can control. It is nothing that should embarrass you…"_

_I turned away, staring out the window positioned above the sink. He was wrong, there was nothing for this to do but embarrass me. I was tired of being embarrassed. No, being 'tired' didn't even begin to touch how I felt. That, however, would be the wrong thing to say. My fingers clutched the side of the sink as I tried to speak without any sarcasm. "You're right Edward. I have already done stuff like this so many times around you I truly have nothing left to be embarrassed about."_

_I heard him move behind me, but didn't know how close he was until one arm came around either side of my body, hugging me to his chest. My eyes closed without beckoning, sinking down much as I did into his arms. "Bella, I promise you, there is nothing for you to ever be embarrassed about around me. Especially in the case of something like this. What's embarrassing to you? The blood? I bleed too. The fact that you didn't mean to? It wasn't your fault in the first place, so if there is anyone to be embarrassed it's me."_

_After he stopped whispering to me he pulled the bleeding hand off of the sinks edge and examined the cut from over my shoulder. I watched his hands use a cleaning pad on the cut before putting a small amount of triple-antibiotic and wrapping it in a pale-blue bandage. He was so gentle I hardly felt his touch at all… well, the touch of his hands at least. The body that stood pressed to my back? That I felt fully. How could I not? My eyes traced his body in my mind, remembering the hard planes of his chest and stomach, the beautiful way his muscles shifted in his arms. When he pulled back, the loss rang through me, as much emotional as physical. I wished him to come back, but he didn't. I heard him retreat from the kitchen without a word._

_A few deep breaths later I started to clean the vegetables, slower this time. My finger stung a bit with every little movement I made, but I ignored it as best I could. When Edward came back I offered him a real smile, pretending that nothing had just happened, acting as if my entire body wasn't screaming out for him to hold me to him again. He didn't seem to notice anything strange about my behavior, a good sign that my acting had become at least a little better when compared to my abilities when I first met him. Maybe one day I would even be able to control my blushes…. No, best not to get my hopes up that high._

_Once I finally finished grinding the peels in the garbage disposal I turned back to look at Edward for the first time. He was leaning back against the counter, watching me intently, a small smile hidden in the corners of his mouth. Two beats pounded in my ears before I swallowed my heart back down into my chest. A piece of copper-colored hair had fallen across his forward, mere millimeters from his eye and begging me to sweep it away. I smothered it all down into a small, butterfly filled cage in my gut before stepping over to the cutting boards, placing the vegetables down on either slab. I lifted my knife and demonstrated as smoothly as I could, not using words, only actions. Keep the fingertips tucked. Point down. Move the food to the blade._

_He mimicked me without a peep, the smile deepening and shining. He had used a knife before plenty of times, obviously. His motions were smooth, practiced, and precise. His celery was even and cleanly cut. I set my knife down and punched his arm gently. "Why did you even want me to show you?"_

_He chuckled and poked me in the side. "Because I like to watch you."_

_I huffed and walked away, my turned back effectively hiding my smile and blush. If only he meant it the way that I wanted him to. "None of that Mr. Cullen. Hitting on the teacher is unprofessional. Now, you put that into the pot, and add the can of chicken broth."_

_I heard his low chuckle sound from within his chest behind me as he did as I instructed. I glanced back as I picked up the package of chicken and took it over to the sink to open it. He had his eyes down, but I could feel the warmth of his mood pouring off of him. He was happy, comfortable, enjoying himself. I had gotten pretty good at telling how he was feeling, though his thoughts still eluded me completely. I opened the plastic and pulled out the chicken breasts, carrying them over and adding them to the pressure cooker. Edward poured the can in over the meat and watched as I added some salt, pepper, and poultry seasoning. Finally I fastened on the heavy lid and we stepped away from the pot just as the timer on the oven beeped its minute warning. _

"_Grab the potholders and pull those out for me. We have to let them cool. And reset the timer for 45 minutes for the chicken."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_I shot him a glare, bringing out a little more laughter. "Make sure to check the cakes first. Thirty minutes is usually perfect, but I don't usually make them in your oven."_

_As he inserted a toothpick in to the middle of one of the cakes I gathered what I needed to make the gravy. After lining everything up on the counter and hunting down the proper pan, I began the simple process. Boiling the broth was the most tedious part, seeming to take forever. Edward placed the two pans on the cooling racks, shut off the ovens, and reset the timer as I had told him._

_Once the broth was finally at a full boil I added the bullion, stirring it gently before allowing the boil to resume. After some water and cornstarch joined the mix it took longer to boil again and had to be watched so it didn't thicken too far. Soon enough it reached the perfect consistency and I removed it from the burner, stirring it with a smile. I couldn't wait for dinner, it was already smelling good enough to make my stomach growl. The contents of the pan flowed into a storage bowl, filling it halfway before it was covered and placed into the fridge to cool. Edward absorbed everything quietly, seeming amused about something, but not sharing the joke. I laughed at enough of my own private jokes to know not to ask._

_The timer on the stove read 20 minutes remaining on the chicken. "Okay. In five minutes you can remove the cakes from the pan and let them cool for 20. When the timer goes off take everything out of the pressure cooker and put it into a big container. That goes in the fridge. By the time your done with that the cakes should be cool enough to wrap in plastic. They also go in the fridge. You got that?"_

_He gave me a confused look. "Why are you telling me all this at once? Aren't you going to be here?"_

"_Nope. Test number one: following basic instructions," I teased, taking off my apron. "I'll be back in just a little while. Gotta run out for something."_

_He gave me the most masculine pout I had ever seen. In general, pouting men look pathetic, but Edward, somehow, managed to keep a certain sex appeal. "We were just out Bella. Why couldn't you just have gotten it then? What if I screw up?"_

_I laughed. "Edward, there is nothing to screw up really. Do you remember everything that I told you?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Good, then I'll be back in a few."_

"_But—"_

"_No buts, Edward. I promise, what I am going to get you will enjoy."_

"_But, Bella—"_

"_I'll have my phone!" I said as I walked out of the kitchen, trying to keep from laughing. I had left my shoes, but I didn't really need them anyway. I wasn't going to get out of the car, so why try to drive with them?_

_I hurried out of the house, hoping he wouldn't follow me and try to stop me. I hopped into my car and had it started before the door opened, and saw it close again in my review before I turned out of sight of the house. Part of me wanted to laugh, part of me felt bad for leaving so quickly, but mostly I was just glad to be able to breath normally again for a few minutes. Though I hated to separate myself from him, after as much tension had been built up in me over the past few hours, I had to get away for some time before I made fool of myself. Besides, I was sure he was just as hungry as me. I'm sure he would appreciate Taco Bell just as much as the next guy._

"_See, I told you everything would turn out fine," I chided him as we plated the meal._

"_Yeah, well, what if it hadn't?" He had asked me that at least fifty times in the past few hours. Upon my return he had been wrapping the cakes, everything else already cleaned and put away. I had awarded him with a vast array of food from the best, fake Mexican restaurant around. He had been appreciative, but still grumpy with me for leaving him. It had amused me more than anything._

"_Enough of that Edward. It's over and done with. Just serve the food so we can eat. I am going to start eating the table if I don't have a plate in front of me in five minutes!" Alice growled from the door._

_I laughed and grabbed two of the plates, carrying them with me to the dinning room. I placed them in front of Esme and Carlisle. _

"_Edward cooked this?" Esme asked, looking down at the perfectly golden piece of pie before her._

"_With Bella's help," he replied, as he carried out the other three plates. "Or, rather, Bella did it with a bit of help from me that she didn't really need anyway. But, either way, enjoy."_

"_It looks good," Carlisle said as he sank his fork in, flaking the crust. "And smells good."_

_I watched as he ate the bite, saw the smile spread across his lips as he gave an approving nod. I looked over at Edward and smiled. His foot bumped mine under the table and I felt his hand brush mine as he reached for his fork. I thought I saw him blush a little, but knew I had to be mistaken._

-**(End flashback)**

I fell asleep, full after my dinner, with nothing but good memories surrounding me. I wouldn't let what had happened bring me down…. I couldn't.


	28. Cherished Visits and Overdue Dates

**Note: Another unedited chapter. I think my Beta's are a little mad at me for taking so long with these chapters. I am sure many of you are as well, not that I can blame you. I do have some big news though: I AM HAVING A LITTLE NUDGE OF MY OWN! It is part of what took me so long getting through this chapter! I had it next to complete before I found out I was pregnant, and then ever since things have been nonstop. Anywho, you should all be happy to know that the next chapter is nearly complete as well and I SHOULD (though at this point I know better than to promise) have it up soon. This chapter is lighter, as many of you asked for, and I hope you all enjoy! The ending is a little different than I had planned and some of you will be disappointed, but I guess it just felt wrong. More on that at the end of the chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

"You know beautiful, you have quite a way with me," Jasper whispered into my ear, sending little shockwaves through my chest.

"Oh? How so?" My eyes turned up to his just as we stepped through doors into The Church. The music probably drowned out my voice, but it wouldn't stop me from getting my answer. I grabbed his collar and pulled his face down by mine, brushing my nose against his cheek as I repeated myself.

I felt his cheeks lift as he smiled. "If you can't tell then I won't tell you."

I pouted a little as I pulled away and met his eyes. "Not even a hint?"

I watched him bite his lip before shaking his head. He brought his face closer to me, our noses almost touching. _He's going to kiss me._ His lips parted. "If I told you it would take the fun out of exploring."

A shiver ran up my spine as he pulled back, never having allowed our skin to touch. The bass in the song was drowned out by my heartbeat. My lips wanted to reach for his at the same moment that my body began to react to what he had said and the suggestions that hid behind them. For a moment I considered just taking the advantage—I knew he would let me kiss him if I wanted—but I loved the game of chase too much. I wasn't going to turn from prey to hunter for something that would come soon enough anyway. I loved knowing that he was craving me as much as I did him, and would wait as long as I needed for him to make the first move. I _would_ have him, I was meant to, so why not just savor the game for now. We both would win in the end anyway.

I turned, taking his hand nonchalantly, and made a hard left toward the bar. A few minutes passed while Jasper got our drinks, but in the time neither my hormones nor my mind slowed down. I wanted him in a way that I had never experienced before. In my time I had been able to have more than my fair share of attractive men, but none had ever brought out the reactions that this blonde god was able to. Half of me wanted to kiss him, the other to just wrap my body around his and never ever let go.

"You okay Alice? You look a little pale." Jasper asked as he returned to my side with a blue concoction and a beer.

I giggled, releasing a bit of the tension that had built up in my chest. "Of course. I couldn't be better."

His smile made me draw my lip between my teeth, making me wish I had just taken the opportunity earlier. Or that he would take it now… immediately preferably. "I had hoped you would say that."

I took the glass he offered and quickly took a little swig. Coconut. "Why's that?"

"Because it officially makes me the luckiest guy in the club. Not only do I get the prettiest girl, but she's happy with that."

My smile was automatic. "I doubt I'm the prettiest girl here Jasper. But I am most definitely happy to be here with you."

He tried to hide his delight with the beer, but his gave him away. He waited a moment before speaking again. "Do you feel bad for leaving Bella."

My smile slipped as I thought about my best friend. She was so upset, even if she wanted to try to pretend otherwise. It was killing me to think that her heart was breaking every time that she so much as thought about my brother. It wasn't fair to her. What the hell had he been thinking? Couldn't he tell that this was worse for her, not better? "Terrible."

"Do you want to go back? We could spend the night in instead…" he offered, straightening as if to leave.

"No. Us being there wont do her any good. If anything us going home for her would make her feel worse. She doesn't want to be a 'burden' on us. I don't know what that girl I thinking honestly. By now she should understand that she is my sister and she could _never_ be a burden."

"How can we help? I offered to set her up with a friend and she looked like that was the most horrific idea she had heard.

"She doesn't want anyone else. She has only ever really wanted to be with Edward. Bella will only want to be with others less now. She had a taste of what she has always wanted, and that is only going to make her crave it more. Not that she will ever admit that to herself. But she does need someone to help her through this."

"She needs you." His eyes were intense. "And her needing you is a lot more important than me wanting you."

I blushed, nibbling on my lip. "It's not me she needs. She needs someone who won't remind her of Edward at all. But I don't know who that could be…"

"Who isn't connected to that time of her life then?" he asked, a little smile in the corners of his mouth. "There must be someone."

Realization fell over me, a wonderful idea that had always been hovering at the back of my head without me even recognizing it. "Renéee! How did I not think of that before?"

He smiled. "Who is she?"

"Bella's mother. When Bella moved to Forks her mom had just been remarried. Bella stayed in Forks for the rest of highschool and only saw her a few times a year when she went to Arizona to visit her. If anyone can pull her out of this it'll be Renée. I'll give her a call tomorrow and tell her the situation." I clinked my glass against Jasper's bottle in celebration before downing the contents. "I guarantee she's here before the end of the week."

He smiled and took a swig of his beer before nodding toward the dance floor, "You ready to show me what you're made of?"

I could feel the smirk spread without permission. "You sure you are ready for that? Can you handle it?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the mass of gyrating bodies. "We're about to find out."

I could still feel his hands running up and down my arms, my hips, my sides, always gentle, but never able to hide the want behind their movements. He was a good dancer, sexy and graceful, never afraid to adjust his movements to mine. Despite our obvious height difference we made an incredibly comfortable pair. I had hardly been able to control myself once three drinks and two shots in, when we left. His body had felt so good when pressed up against mine, tempting me in ways no male body ever had. Everything was so tight, so fit, but not off with his tall, thin frame. I wanted to touch it all—under the fabric this time.

He led me down the block to the car, his arms keeping me safe as I stumbled drunkenly in my heels. My giggles brought me back into my own a little. I looked up at the sexy man directing me and bit my lip. "You're a good guy."

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so Alice, but I'm not always."

"I highly doubt that." I scoffed, shaking my head.

He gave me a wolfish grin. "Oh, I can promise you I can be bad sweetheart."

I blushed and started giggling again. "I meant you're a _nice _guy then. Besides, being bad has its uses, you know." I bit my lip and allowed my mind to say what I wanted to, even though I knew better. "I like my guy being bad anyway."

His grin widened as his eyes searched mine. "What does it take to be your guy, Alice?"

My heel caught the edge of a hole and I almost stumbled into the street. Jaspers arms tightened around me, straightening me fully. For a moment I understood how Bella felt with Edward always around saving her. After a steadying breath I looked up into his eyes, keeping the grip I had around his middle. "All it takes is you wanting to be."

The grin faded into the sweetest smile I had ever had turned in my direction. My heart felt like it stopped as lifted my chin, trying to return it. He bit his lip and leaned down a little, his face nearly touching mine. "Is it that simple? Tell me true Alice, because it's all that I want. I will do whatever it takes."

I shook my head, unable to pull my eyes from his. "Then be mine, Jasper."

His hand ran down my back, falling toward my left hand. He lifted it to his lips, kissing it without looking away from me. "I already was Alice. All I needed was to know if I could make you mine as well."

I swallowed hard, wanting him to let me explore those lips. "I was just waiting for you to ask. What took you so long?"

He chuckled, the sound running down my body as if solid. "We've only known each other for a few days gorgeous."

I nodded, lifting my face just a little closer to his. "We may have only known each other for a few days, but I have been waiting for you for years and years."

He brushed his nose against mine. "I know exactly what you mean."

My eyes drifted close, my arms tightening around him, trying to encourage him to kiss me. I felt his lips brush mine, teasing them. Then again. The third time I tried to follow them, wanting them too bad not to, but he pulled back. "Time to get you into the car."

I opened my eyes, surprised at the rejection just a moment before he lifted me into his arms completely. He grinned at me as he began walking. He was cradling me close to his chest, holding me like a gift he cherished very much. I cuddled my head into his neck, savoring the sweet cologne he wore. My nose ran up the side, right over his gland and I gave the skin a feather-light kiss. He rubbed his cheek against the top of my head, a very comfortable motion that encourage me to kiss his neck again. This time I felt him shiver under my lips as his arms tightened even more around me.

"Here we are," he whispered, lowering me gently back onto my feet as he opened the passenger door of his car for me. I stepped closer to him rather than toward the car. I lifted my face expectantly, wanting the kiss that he had teased me with. He smiled down at me lowered his face to almost the perfect distance. "What are you waiting for my dear?"

I huffed a sigh. "If I have to tell you then I am obviously getting mixed signals."

He smiled and brought his lips to my ear, "Patience. Wait for it and it will be so much sweeter, I promise." One of his hands ran down the middle of back until it rested just in the center of my lower back. He pulled me hard into his body, his cheek against mine. "There is nothing I wont give you if you really ask for it Alice, but if you are willing to wait for it, willing to be patient I will make it worth your while every time."

My heart slammed against my chest as I nodded, my bottom lip held by my teeth. His breath spread across the side of my neck as he kissed my shoulder softly. It all just made me want him more, but also made it worth reigning in… for now. I hoped he would be able to deal with the frenzy once it was unleashed. "I'm," I said in a rough voice. I stopped and cleared my throat. "I'm willing to wait for anything, Jasper. I trust you."

He released me with one more gentle kiss to my shoulder, and redirected me toward the waiting car. I got in and managed to stay quiet as I floated on my cloud all the way home. Jasper walked me all the way up to my door, but said goodnight with only a gentle hug and another kiss the my hand. As he turned to walk away I called after him. "Jasper?"

He turned back with a warm smile. "Yes Alice?"

I wanted to ask him a million questions at once, but managed to clamp lip enough to just squeak out a, "Sleep well."

"I will do my best Alice. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise. I know you'll be in my dreams tonight. Dream well." Then he disappeared into the waiting elevator. "Goodnight sweetheart."

With a shaky breath I opened the door into the dark apartment. He would be in my dreams too.

Renée made a plane two days later, but I gave Bella no warning. Jasper and I had planned it out over dinner the night after our first date. Bella had gone to bed early, having not slept very well the night before. Renée had been heartbroken to hear about what happened with Edward. She had only met him a couple of times, but even she could recognize how in love her daughter had been. Her husband was out of town anyway, so she was able to free up a week quickly. Money had been an issue, though she never had a chance to even mention it before I told her that I wanted to purchase her plane ticket due to the short notice and that she was more than welcome to stay at my apartment for the endurance of her stay. I had always adored the woman, even though she was a little scatter-brained.

Jasper took Bella over to a bookstore for a bit while I went to the airport to pick up her mother. I was so excited that, though the original plan had been the other way around, I could not be left around Bella without making her suspicious. If there was anyone who would be able to help the poor girl, it would be her mother. Who better? A mother could help take away any pain with a simple hug. She could understand you with a single look and be completely honest about her opinion. Of course Bella had never been completely open with her mother, or anyone else for that matter. Getting Bella to talk about her feelings was harder than pulling teeth. But some things need to be shared. There was nothing like a broken heart to send a girl into her mother's arms.

-BPOV-

"That is very sweet and all Jasper, but entirely unnecessary. I can get you a free copy without any trouble. I think I even still have some in my office closet." I said, a firm grip on the book in his hand.

"No Bella. I would rather buy my own copy and get you to sign it," he said, laughing, "And with everything I've heard about it I really want to read it."

"Please. Everyone else got free copies. There is no sense wasting your money on it."

"It's not a waste of money! I just happen to be friends with the author and am happy to pay the money for the book," he insisted, pulling the book out of my hand and tuck it under his arm as he continued to browse the shelf. Obviously he wasn't hearing any of what I was saying.

"I don't know if it is really your style anyway," I mumbled. "It's targeted more for a female audience."

"You're not going to talk me out of it Miss Swan," Jasper teased. "If both Emmett and Edward could read it without their heads exploding I am sure I will be able to handle it. Besides, I have heard that it is also funny, and I am very fond of comedy."

"But mostly it approaches a portrayal of the temptations females encounter throughout their lives. It's fantasy, not action or anything like that."

"Bella, are you suggesting that a man can only read about action? That's rather cliché. I actually really like fantasy, sci-fi, and the such as well, you know."

He was trying to get me onto another subject. I could tell just from the sly look he gave me. _Wont work mister! _"I'm telling you, the audience is female targeted. It's very girly. Romantic, from erotic to mushy. Full of pieces of the female mind that you wont like to think about."

"Sounds intriguing." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, drawing a laugh out of me even as I kept trying to frown. Suddenly his pocket burst into song. He pulled out his phone quickly, opening without looking at the caller ID. I wandered out of the isle to give him some privacy. I walked over to an armchair, shifting the small stack of books in my arms onto the side table. I reached for the one on top, the first I had found in the hour that we had been wandering around the store. I hadn't gotten halfway through the first page when Jasper walked over by me. "Alice is on her way home. She'll be there in half an hour. She wants us to stop by some little pizza joint not too far from here to pick up the food she called in. Should be ready in about ten minutes. You about ready?"

"Of course. I'm starving."

He shot me a look. "Don't tell Alice that. She'll think I didn't take care of you properly today."

I laughed. "You offered me plenty of food Jasper. It was self negligence that led to this. Alice won't get a bad report, I promise you that."

"I'll hold you to it."

We checked out, took our individual bags back to the car, and sat in a comfortable silence while Jasper slid through rush hour. It was worse after we picked up the pizzas, but we managed to make it back to the apartment within an hour. Alice actually met us down in the garage, seeming to be unable to contain her excitement. I rolled my eyes as we entered the elevator and began the assent. I loved her to death, and I was more than happy to see her in love with such a good guy, but wasn't it a little dramatic to hardly be able to not bounce up and down when she saw him again after 4 hours or so apart? Just seemed a slight bit excessive in my eyes, but then again, what do I know?

Alice skipped down the hall toward her door once the elevator stopped, and then waited for us to follow. I stared at her, confused. Had they slept together? Is that why she was so cheery? Good for her, you know, but did she have to be so painfully blunt about it? I took a deep breath and released. _Stop being selfish._ She had a right to be happy. She has every right to walk on air. I am not going to hold her back from her own happiness. "Well, someone is cheery today."

She swung a happy smile in my direction and nodded. "There's nothing wrong with being cheery Bella." She opened the door and disappeared with a curt, "If anything it will make you feel better."

"Are you saying that I can't be cheery, Alice?" I asked as I followed her in, my tone just a little biting.

"Only for the right reasons," she said, stopping and turning to beam at me. She was just a regular ray of sunshine today. Before I had a chance to respond my world went dark, two hands clasped firmly over my eyes. The palms were small and soft, delicate in a way only females can be.

"Guess who?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as her voice filled my chest with confusion and undeniable joy. _Mom_. There was no doubt that I had missed her. Other than the occasional phone calls I had hardly seen her in the last few years, and a voice was nothing compared to the real thing. I turned before she could even pull her hands from my eyes and gave her a huge hug.

Her light laughter as she returned a big squeeze seemed to lift a weight from my shoulders. "Hey pretty girl, I missed you."

"I missed you too! What brought you out here?"

She smiled gently, "Just a trip that I have been meaning to make. Wanted to surprise you."

My eyes flicked to Alice. She was obviously behind this but I could not bring myself to get upset about it. Even if it wasn't her place to be the one to call my mom, she had given me something that I hadn't even realized that I needed. I turned my full attention back to her. "I am so glad that you are here."

I should have known that a mall would be involved. For once, I wasn't entirely upset about being there. While I hated the shopping aspect of it I couldn't help but love the memories that it brought back. I remember right before I had moved to Forks, when my mother and I had scraped together as much as we could for a shopping trip. I remembered the way that we had been happy enough to ignore the gloom of my leaving. As scatter minded as my mother could be, she was truly amazing in the way she could infect other people with her cheerfulness. Alice seemed more like her daughter than I did.

"Bella, you have to try this on!" squealed a little pixie, running at me with a flowing top.

"No, Alice. I don't need any more clothes."

"Come on Bella, it's your style. Please?"

"It _is_ really cute, sweetheart," mom pointed out, examining the shirt. "If it's money that is the issue I'd be happy to buy it fo-"

"Money isn't the issue," I shook my head. "Since Alice came to stay with me I have gained a ridiculous amount of new clothing that I didn't even really need in the first place. She either convinces me to buy them or buys them for me herself. I really _really_ don't need any more clothes."

"But, Bella…" Alice said, giving me her best puppy eyes.

I stared at her for a second and felt myself beginning to cave. "Alice, please. I need that shirt like I need a hole in my head."

Her head swayed from side to side as she grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Bella, this will look much better on you than any new orifice would."

I sighed as I followed her slowly, Mom bringing up the rear with an evil smile on her face. "You know Bella, Alice might have the right idea here. I mean, your just had your heart broken, why not dress up and get out there?"

My eyes rolled in my head. "Because it is unnecessary. I don't _need_ to have someone, Mom. The one that I had my eye on obviously isn't going to work out, so why should I go jump into the arms of someone else? I'd be happier on my own."

"I wasn't talking about anyone's _arms_, Bella. Have you thought about maybe going out and just having some fun?"

Alice wiggled her eyebrows as she ushered me into a dressing room. "Who doesn't want to have some _fun_ every now and then."

"Because I don't need to ha-"

"Stop where you are, Bella. Even you know that EVERYONE needs to get laid every now and then. Stop acting like a prude."

My eyebrows shot up as Alice closed the door, leaving me alone to try on the shirt. I stared at my reflection for a second. I had convinced her not to dress me up, but makeup had been inescapable. I examined myself slightly closer, remembering what Edward had told me seemingly ages ago. I had grown into myself since I was a teenager, even if I still viewed myself in the same way. Maybe Alice and mom were right… maybe it was time to get out and have some fun.

I had two dates set up within four days. The first was an absolute disaster. Jasper had set me up with one of his friends. Nothing against the guy, he was smart and attractive, but his ability to recognize sarcasm ranked at nonexistent. Overall, the night had ended with him giving me a light wave and hurrying out of the apartment building without even a 'goodbye,' never mind any 'I'll call you.' Not that it bothered me at all.

I don't even want to talk about the second. Let's just say the date was a blast, but, after we turned back up at his apartment, there were some… shortcomings. Overall disappointment.

Alice, though devoting her time completely to me and my mother, seemed extremely preoccupied and never even tried to set me up with anyone she knew. I believed it was for the better, though extremely odd behavior for my friend. I guess I should have suspected that I wasn't going to be in the free and clear.

-APOV-

My fingers smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress as I examined myself in the mirror. It fit like a green satin glove. The slit that showed off my leg may have been a touch bit over the top, but I was at the point where it felt like I needed to be. My heals lifted me several extra inches off the floor and shaped my legs into the closest thing to perfection I had yet been able to achieve. My hair looked shiny and elegant with the jade clip keeping it out of my eyes. There was nothing left for me to add but a little bit of luck. If only I had some to wear. If I didn't throw Jasper over the edge soon, make him break without me asking him to, then I was going to officially go out of my mind. As it was my hormones were rushing through me as if I was 18 again.

"Alice, you look gorgeous," Bella assured me from the doorway. "You don't need to keep checking to make sure."

"I'm making sure there is nothing else I can do," I corrected, "not making sure I look gorgeous."

"Why does it matter so much? You know that Jasper falls for you everytime he sees you no matter what you are wearing."

I sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

Her eyes widened as she stepped closer to my back, her own dress making a silky noise as it brushed her thighs. "You know you never have to ask to tell me anything, Alice."

I turned to her, a little smile in the corners of my mouth. "He still hasn't kissed me."

Her expression was blank for a moment, as if she hadn't registered what I had said, and then confusion took over. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head heavily. "He knows I want him to. And everything that I feel coming from him says that he wants to, but for some reason he wants to wait 'for the right moment.' Not that I am against that at all, but it feels like there are plenty of moments already that could have been the 'right' one, you know?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. Reopening finally she spoke, "Wow. I had no idea. I had thought you two had already… Anyway, maybe it's for the better. Maybe he doesn't want to rush into anything sexual."

"But a _kiss_?" I groaned, exasperated.

"A kiss is the start of it Alice, you know that. Maybe he wants to prove to you that he isn't after what your body has to offer, but what your mind does. It's obvious that you two have already fallen pretty hard. Maybe he is afraid to make it about sex and bring about a change too fast."

"Or maybe he's a tease." Surprised, my eyes flicked to the door to see Renée standing there with a smile. "Not in the sense that he's going to tease and leave, but maybe he wants to get your heart racing as hard as he can before the moment comes. Maybe he wants to see that you do want him."

"Or he could just be scared," Bella added. "Plenty of guys get scared when they find themselves faced with these types of feelings so suddenly."

I sighed. "I don't know how much more I can take of this though. I'm terrified and I am going to end up just pouncing on him, never mind what he told me."

I turned back to the mirror and Bella grabbed my hand. "Alice, you look gorgeous. He won't be able to resist tonight. No man could. Now come one, we need to get going or we wont make the show."

"I told you," she pointed out.

I sighed. "I know."

Jasper laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. "What did you tell her Bella?"

"That if we didn't get going we would miss the show. But no, Alice decides that she had to redo my makeup because my eyeliner was _a little _smeared! So, another twenty minutes before we even make it to the car, nevermind the traffic," she said, laughing to herself. Despite the fact that what she said was completely true and disappointing, it was good to see her laughing again. It was all thanks to Renée too. Just having her mother around, even though she blatantly refused to really talk to her about what had happened with Edward, had lifted her spirits a lot.

"Well, we missed it. I know it's my fault. But, the night does not have to be ruined. No dinner theater, but there must be something we could do!" I said, looking down the street as if some sign would tell me the answer. "I refuse to have spent so much time dressing up for it all to be wasted."

"Why don't we go to dinner at Val's?" Bella asked, "We haven't gone since we got back."

I brightened up immediately. "I'm driving."

-BPOV-

Twenty minutes later we arrived, too dressed up for the small restaurant, but received with open arms. Val came out immediately after we ordered, targeting me first, his accent just as delightful as I remembered. "Bella, my dear, where is your Edward tonight?"

I looked up, a little pain shooting through me. I pulled myself out of the thought as quickly as possible and smiled. "Had to cut the cord. Couldn't keep such a beautiful thing for my lone pleasure. Woulda been selfish of me." I felt his eyes search my face, but I was extremely careful to keep smiling. "Besides Val, where would I be if I wasn't single and free to gush over you?"

He laughed and squeezed my shoulder. His accent was thicker when he spoke again, his voice a bit huskier. "What male could possibly have resisted that smile, beautiful?"

"A dumb one," my mother said, obviously checking him out.

He smiled. "From the resemblance, I am going to assume that you are related to Bella?"

"Val, this is mother, Renée."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it quickly with a smile. "Just as beautiful as your daughter."

"But sadly not as available," she hinted obviously.

He chuckled as his eyes twitched back to me. He was about to speak, but I interrupted him, not entirely sure I wanted to hear what he would say about that. "Alice actually has someone else to introduce you to, Val."

He gave me a knowing look before turning his eyes to Jasper. "No one needs to introduce me. This is obviously the man that Alice is going to marry."

The couple froze, an embarrassed silence radiating between them. I decided to break the tension for them. "We can all hope. This is Jasper Hale."

Val's smile stretched. "I was only teasing, Jasper. I saw the way that Alice was looking at you when you first walked in. I am Valentino. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are treating her right."

Alice beamed. "As if I would be with someone who didn't. You know me better than that, Val."

Jasper looked uneasy as he watched the man. Obviously he wondered the relationship between the two. I would clear it up later if it seemed to become an issue, but for now maybe the bit of supposed 'competition' would make him finally give Alice what she wanted. I watched as they clasped hands.

"I would treat her as nothing less than the angel that she is."

Val nodded. "That's very good to hear. You both, as any other guest of Alice's or Bella's, are extremely welcome here. Hopefully everything so far has made a good impression."

"Finally verdict doesn't come until after they get to taste the food." Alice smiled. "That is, after all, the real treat."

"Not my company?" he teased, grabbing an unused chair from the next table and scooting it beside mine. "You have wounded me Alice."

"Your company is beat by your food, I'm afraid. You are amazing, but your cuisine is divine." Her gushing was bringing an air of unease to Jasper as he tried to hold his tongue.

For his sake alone (mostly because I knew exactly how he must be feeing) I broke in. "Which reminds me Val. I was wondering if there was any way I would be able to get you to divulge your recipe for the costolette di maiale I got last time. I could not get over that glaze on the pork chop."

"Oh, you could definitely get me to tell, my sweet Bella, but would you be willing to pay the price?" he chuckled, making me blush. It was flattering, but still felt somehow off. He took my hand. "I am only teasing, of course. I would happy to show you exactly how to make it, if you would be willing to come join me for dinner."

Alice pounced. "Of course she would! Bella has been trying to get out and have some fun. Isn't that right, Bella?"

I swallowed hard, knowing that I couldn't refuse at this point. "I would be honored, Val."

He beamed at me and lifted my fingers to his lip, kissing them softly and slowly. "Are you busy Friday night?"

I shook my head, not sure what to say. Don't get me wrong, Val was attractive, sweet, a fantastic cook, and… did I mention attractive? But he wasn't Edward. And Edward was the only one that I really cooked with. The only one I trusted not to get in my way. If only I could—My mind stopped the thought mid-step. That was why I was doing this. To get out of my 'Edward' rut. Why not have dinner with Val? Worse case scenario, I get to spend an evening with a hot guy who I turn out to be uninterested in. Best case, I completely forget about Alice's brother and fall madly in love... _right_. "Friday is perfect. I'll leave my number for you."

He stood, still holding my fingers, and gave a little bow. "For now, I must leave you all and go back to oversee the cooking of your food. But I will be back after you are finished with your dinner. I'll bring dessert. My treat."

I watched him return the chair and couldn't help but do what I had not really ever allowed myself to do before: actually check him out fully. His body was long and well dressed in expensive looking clothing. Under it you could tell he was an athletic guy, with a slim frame but shapely pieces. His butt, for example, filled his jeans in just the right way. Nothing to complain about there. His hair fell a little longer than most guys kept it, but it was tied back from his face. The fair width of his shoulders and slight build easily kept any sort of 'feminine' effect far at bay. He was a man, a very attractive man at that, from the top of his head to the toes of his perfectly polished shoes. There was definitely no reason why I shouldn't enjoy going out with him… but still a little knot rested where my stomach had been just over a month ago.

-APOV-

Dessert was divine. The cake was moist, the frosting rich but not overpowering, and the flirtation between Val and Bella thick. I watched them closely, observing all that I could. Val was more than interested, obviously. He touched her arm every time he spoke, kissed her hands again and again with the sexy little grin that even had my heart pumping, even whispered in her ear a few times, saying something good enough to have her blushing up a storm. If I had been her, I would have already been in his lap, laying claim. But this was Bella, and she was still, in part at least, caught up on Edward. I wanted to ring my brother's neck at the moment; he had not only broken her heart, but screwed with other great opportunities that she could experience. Her body language showed only a little bit of reluctance, but her eyes showed a lot more. There was no doubt that she was attracted to him (as any sane female would be), but something still made her resist his (many) temptations. I wished I could be in her head for a moment; to understand how she could still hold on to a man who had literally fed her the very heart she was still trying to fix. Had I been in her position my rage would have put me in Val's bed before the night was out. No reluctance.

Renée leaned toward me, whispering even though Jasper, Bella, and Val were lost in conversation. "She's better than spontaneous people like us, you know? I can really see that now."

"No doubt, Renée."

She shook her head, watching her daughter's reluctance. "So devoted. Maybe even to a fault. Smart too. Cautious. Never diving in without testing the water." She turned back to look in my eyes. "She's a good person, but that doesn't sound like a very fun way to live."

I nodded, watching as Bella started laughing at something Jasper had said. For a moment I saw the girl I had gone through high school with none of the sadness that she had been carrying on her shoulders for the last few years. Her beauty was astounding, and Val seemed momentarily captured by it. She turned to his eyes, keeping a huge smile as she asked him a question.

"I-" he cleared his throat. "Of course it's amazing Bella." He pulled himself together quickly. "I must have the pleasure of tasting it. If your writing is as…" he considered his words carefully, "_potent_ as Jasper says I have no choice."

She shook her head quickly, "No Jasper, Alice, Edward… they all give it much more credit than it deserves."

"Absolute nonsense, Bella," I spoke up. "You are a wonderful writer."

She shot me a 'shut your mouth before I say something not very nice' look "Ignore them Val. Too much alcohol makes people say things they shouldn't and you have gotten us more than a little tipsy."

He winked, "Good wine goes a long way."

Renée leaned to me again. "Is she still always so self-conscious? I thought she would grow out of it a little at least."

"More so after Edward if nothing else. Her coping method is to hide, not to indulge. I wish I could break her out of it." I shook my head. "Or smash his head with a boulder."

She laughed, her face showing signs of age that were usually well hidden with little touches of makeup and a brown dye. You could not help but immediately recognize an older Bella. She was still beautiful, of course, more distinguished even. I glanced at the smile on her daughters face and beamed. All it would take is Bella being happy for her to age just as well, as beautifully and gracefully as her mother had managed. Then again, there was still time for Bella to continue on the sad path she had placed herself on and not have the chance. Esme and Renée were prime examples of what a joyful life could bring. But Bella… she has a way of forgetting about the good, even though she tried so hard to hide it.

"A boulder, Alice? Seems rather barbaric. Why not a sledge hammer?"

"I can push a boulder off a high surface and manage to hit my target. Can you imagine me lifting a sledge hammer?"

She laughed again, shaking her head so her bangs swept across her forehead, covering her eyes. How could Bella not see the ridiculous resemblance between her and Renée? "Would be a sight."

"Alice is a sight already," Jasper said, slipping into our conversation with a sly smile.

"True. Very, very true Jasper. And the two of you are even more of a sight together." Renée smiled as she looked between us. "And very much in love in if I am not mistaken."

My blood rushed up my neck, into my face, flooding every vein with heat and embarrassment. I dropped my eyes down to the empty plate in front of me, unable to pull them back up as I struggled for a response that wouldn't carry any ill effects with it. My tongue felt like a fish flopping in my mouth, uncontrollable.

"Who could resist with such a perfect girl?" Jasper asked quietly. I could feel his eyes on me but could not bring myself to meet them. What did that mean? That he _did _love me? That I wasn't the only one experiencing feelings that seemed much too intense for the short period of time we had actually known each other? Or was he just trying to be polite and gently skirt the question? "She captured me before I had even met her face to face."

My throat tightened as I turned my head toward him, without looking up, begging my lips to speak naturally. "First time we spoke on the phone. It felt like we already knew each other. Even had been friends forever already."

"Such a great way to meet—no awkwardness. And a wonderful story to pass on," Val said, drawing my attention to the fact that everyone was listening.

"Yeah," I nodded meekly, blushing madly. I could still feel Japser's eyes on me and finally allowed myself to look up at him. I touched his hand on the table. "I am going to step outside for a moment." I gave a little laugh and turned to look at Val. "Too much wine. Overheated."

As I stood Jasper rose as well, pulling back my chair to make it easier. I met his eyes fully for the first time and thanked him with a smile. He laced my arm through his and escorted me to the door. "Do you mind if I join you?"

I had to swallow the stones in my throat before I could bring myself to answer. "Not at all. You are welcome to join me whenever and wherever you would like to Jasper."

He squeezed my hand before opening the door and ushering me out quietly. I took two steps from the door when he spun me around and pulled me to him, looking down into my surprised face. "I love you Alice. I know it's… soon. But I can feel it in every cell of my body. I was meant to be with you. I don't know how I know... but I can't deny it either. Every since I first heard your voice…"

My heart pounded in my ears and blood burned my cheeks as I fought the intense urge to look away. A smile spread across my face as I swallowed hard again. "I love you too, Jasper."

His smile took my breath away. It was like staring into the sun as it emerged from behind dark, rain-heavy clouds, suddenly warming me through. My rushing blood echoed through my ears as he move, quickly wrapping his arms around my middle and lifting me off my feet and into his arms. His lips encased mine, gentle and warm, beckoning but not demanding. I returned it with the passion of a river having broken the dam that had held it back. His kisses were divine. I could not help but admit, even in my frenzied state, that it had been well worth the wait.

-BPOV-

Friday came much too quickly for two reasons. First and foremost, my mom had a plane to catch at one. Alice, of course, could not miss out on the chance to do one more thing before, and made appointments for hair and nails at a spa not too far from the airport. It was relaxing, of course, but I couldn't help but be upset about mom leaving again. It felt as if she had just arrived, and I was not quite ready to let her go so soon. But, obviously, it wasn't up to me. She had a plane to catch and that wasn't something you could just push forward a few more hours.

"How would you like it cu—" the man with scissors was cut off quickly by Alice, already done with a small trim that gave her a bit more body and bangs that swept off to the left across her forehead.

"Trim it, don't cut it. And give it layers. She needs something that will work without any teasing or straightening or gel, but that is still sexy. She's got a date tonight."

The man glanced at Alice for a minute, nodded, and then got to work without another word. The girl knew how to take charge, that was for sure. I watched my reflection as my hair went from messy, to disastrous the more he clipped up and brushed away. I stopped watching after a little while, preferring to just wait until it was done to get nervous. After a ridiculous amount of time, a quick blow-dry, and little bit of fluffing my new hair was unleashed on my mother and Alice. It was two thumbs up. Finally I went over to the mirror that I had refused to look in and took a peek. It was different, but not by much; a little bit shorter with choppier ends and a bit more body. It looked healthier than it had and I noticed a bit more wisp around my face, framing it perfectly. I liked it.

After watching Alice pay a ridiculous amount for our treatment we had no choice but to head for the airport. I sat quietly in the passenger seat, staring out the window while trying to not get sad. I would miss her. It had been a while since we had spent any real time together, even longer since we had had real fun together. Halfway there I couldn't take the silence anymore. "When are you going to come back up?"

"As soon as I can. I had a good time, Isabella. I missed you a lot. Maybe in a couple months I'll be able to scrape enough money together."

"I'll help," I offered, turning back to look at her. She wasn't smiling like she had been. If anything, she looked perplexed. She didn't want to leave either. "And you can stay at my place next time. I know that you will love it."

"I have no doubt. You have always had good taste."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, I wish Alice could see it that way."

"I have never said you don't have good taste Bella, I only said that you don't USE your good taste. AND I was referring to clothing, not to your house."

Mom started laughing in the back seat, the serious look on her face breaking into a wide smile. It cheered me up immensely. I had forgotten how good it felt to have my mother around. It had been so long since I had lived with her and missed her like I would now. My mom and I had never been friends, not in the way we were now, and having it and then losing it so quickly… I guess we just needed a reason to connect. Alice, I had found out, had called her to cheer me up. She had informed mom about what had happened between Edward and myself. Alice's plan (in this particular case) had worked. Mom had reminded me that life would keep going, keep bringing better times, happy times. But I still wasn't ready for tonight.

"Bella," Val purred as I came into the living room. He stood in a dark leather coat over nice black sweater, topping dark jeans faded in just the right places and hanging very nicely on him. "You look ravishing as always."

I glanced down at the tight, black silk halter that Alice had dressed me in. The jeans I wore under it were a dark blue, black velvet roses running up the right thigh, stems wrapping around my calves. It was a cute outfit, though not necessarily what I had would have chosen to wear. He had already seen me dressed up, wouldn't it be good for him to see me when I wasn't, so he could actually know what _I _was like, not what Alice made me to be. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings by blowing away the compliment. "Thank you Val. Alice has a way with clothing, doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does. It's her job, no?"

"Yup," she said, smiling as she nudged me a little more forward. She had, again, been nice enough to let me wear my flats. "But, now you two need to get out of here. Go have fun!"

Val laughed, a deep purring sound as he reached out a hand for me to place my own in. I grasped his fingers. "I fully intend to make sure Bella has fun, Alice. Have no fear."

I swallowed as I glanced at her as she handed me my purse and a coat. I took my hand back long enough to put it through the arm, but it seemed as soon as it re-emerged from the other side Val was waiting to take it again. I didn't know if I liked it or not. A piece of me thought it sweet, the way he always touched me in one way or another without being too intrusive, but at the same time I knew it was the _thought_ that I found sweet, the feeling itself didn't really turn me on, make my heart pound, or anything similar. And I knew it should.

Alice closed the door gently behind me, giving me one last reassuring smile before disappearing. I felt awkward alone now. I had never been truly alone with Val. I glanced at him briefly, noting the sexy smile that his lips held, no nerves whatsoever it seemed. Then again, a guy like him probably had enough girls falling over him that he had no self esteem issues anyway. Nothing but sheer confidence bled from every movement he made on our way down to the garage.

His car was meant to impress, and it probably would have worked with any other girl. The sleek, low convertible had to have cost him a fortune; probably more than any amount of money I had ever spent, even for my house. He escorted me directly to the passenger side and lifted the door for me, revealing a seat that all but sat on the pavement. The cabin was tiny—not cramped, just too small in general. I was happy to find that the drive was less than 20 minutes, making the idle conversation easy enough to handle without becoming bored or awkward. Neither of us learned anything new about the other.

The apartment we drove under to park made Alice's look like a shack in comparison. The building had to have more than a hundred floors, but the shape was completely modern, curving in and out like an undulating esophagus. A place for the rich. A place like those that Alice had dragged me to all through college for parties. I tried not to judge Val on it, but there was so much flash between his car and just the building he lived in… it made me wonder. Even the Cullen's, who had enough money to show, were not really too flashy. They enjoyed the 'nice,' but didn't use it to show off. They weren't exactly 'humble,' but they managed to retain a sort of modest air despite it.

As soon as we entered the garage a man stepped out of his post with a smile. Val stopped the car and opened his door as the smiling lad opened mine. It was good thing too… I had been trying to find the handle on the drive over and had never been able to. He held out a hand to assist me in getting out of the low seat with a sweet smile. Once safely on the ground with the door closed he walked around to Val's side.

"Good evening sir."

"Hello Steven. How's your night?" he asked, clasping the young mans shoulder like an old friend.

"Great so far, sir. Everyone's going out tonight, been a bit busy."

"It _is_ a Friday," he pointed out as he nodded and slid something to Steven. "Please meet Bella."

"Very nice to meet you ma'am," he said with a little bow.

"You as well."

I watched as Steven and Val exchanged a few more words and warmed slightly more to my date. They spoke like good friends, people who had talked many times. It definitely increased my respect. Most rich didn't think that the Valet was any better than dirt in my experience. Val and the Cullen's had been the only exception I had met so far.

Steven eventually climbed into the car and Val walked to my side, taking my arm and leading me to the elevator. I had been right about the floors—135 total. Val pushed 87 before pushing in a code on a little out of the way keypad. The elevator started to move though I couldn't even tell there was any sort of motion except for the quickly changing numbers on the screen. We reached our floor in no time.

Val had to resubmit the code before the doors slid open and dropped us right into his living room. I stepped out after him, taking in the large room. The room was huge, perfect for entertaining large parties, but the way it was set up… two couches only, a big but not ridiculous TV, a small desk set up with a computer against the back, facing out the wall of windows. It felt empty to the size, but again made me like Val a little more. There was nothing extraordinary about it, nothing showy, nothing that boasted money.

I smiled and looked at him as he removed his coat and placed it on an ornate built in rack next to the door. He turned back and helped me remove mine, placing it next to his before taking my hand. "Bella, welcome to my home. It isn't much, but I am extremely comfortable. I hope you like it. Please make yourself at home."

I softened my smile as I looked at him, removing the little bit of prejudice I had placed on him earlier. His attractiveness had increased, if that were possible. "It is lovely Val. I am very happy to be here."

His smile bled sex, but I ignored it dutifully. "You haven't seen the room yet."

I glanced around, trying not to think about what he was most likely suggesting. "Well I have only seen this one."

His laughter was deep and echoed in the mostly bare room. It made me feel a bit better about my own house. At least I wasn't the only one that Alice would have been criticizing about empty walls. "Very true my dear. Allow me to show you the best room in the house… if you are willing, of course."

I choked on my tongue. Was he suggesting we go immediately to his bedroom? So soon? "Umm.."

He winked, "Trust me, Bella; you of all people will appreciate it." With that he headed to the right, my hand clasped inside the depths of his. I didn't know what to do but follow him or make a scene. The last thing I wanted to do was immediately jump into bed with him, no matter how attractive he was, but in the same right I hated the idea of embarrassing myself and him by immediately saying no… I would just have to wait and then let him know gently. My legs felt heavy as he led me to a wide hallway and immediately turned to the dark, open doorway on the left. I swallowed hard as he stepped in and the light flicked on. "Here we are."

I laughed from a place deep in my stomach, relief flooding my system before I could even comprehend what lay before me. The large counter in the middle of the room had a sleek, white top and proved home to many different, shining appliances. Along the right wall was another long counter, a stove tucked into the middle and sink built into the end, dishes still in the drainer beside it. The fridge was on the other side of the kitchen, a huge, black monstrosity with a chest freezer beside it.

I stepped forward and began to explore the appliances he had strategically set up—blender, mixer, deep fryer, griddle, and more. There was huge hanging rack above it, showing off more pots, pans, spoons, ladles, tongs, and various other wares than would ever fit in my kitchen cabinets. "You have a gorgeous kitchen. Better than I ever even dreamed of for myself."

"Well you are welcome to come over and use it whenever you care to if you wish," he said quietly from behind me, "as long as you give me the pleasure of being able to cook with you."

I winked at him, "We will see what you got."

He laughed and rolled up his sleeves at the challenge, "Oh, I'll show you everything I got Bella. Have no fear."

A couple hours later we were sitting on his couch, cradling our plates in our laps while we dove into the pork and potatoes. I couldn't even begin to describe the orgasmic combination of flavors that twisted around my tongue. I lifted the glass of wine from the side table and took a little sip, washing down another bite. My head was buzzing as I laughed at another of Val's anecdotes about his little sister (15 years younger) who had recently been trying to convince him to bring her out to Seattle for a while.

We had already consumed most of the bottle of wine while we cooked and the high that it had taken me to was perfect for the mood. Val was a natural borne story teller, never letting an awkward silence emerge, but managing never to over-talk either, always pausing to let me say something if I felt the urge. Every moment I had spent in his apartment had impressed me further; he was a good guy, funny and amazingly sweet. He managed to compliment me repeatedly without causing any discomfort, and to touch me again and again without ever overstepping any boundaries. Actually, the subtle touches to my lower back, brushes of my arm, light grazes against the bare skin of my shoulder as he swept back my hair did nothing if not make me crave more.

It actually surprised me how comfortable I became while cooking with him. At first it had been awkward, neither of us wanting to be intrusive, but before I knew it (maybe one glass of wine in) we were suddenly teasing each other and cracking jokes, bumping into each other and standing slightly closer than we needed to. Too quickly we were done cooking and just had to wait so we could plate it, so we had taken a seat on the island and started talking. He told me about his friends and family back in Italy, about what France was like during his college years. In return I described the trips I had taken across the country with my mom when I was a little girl, about the divorce with my father and what it was like now and how I had dealt with it. He told me about the trials of owning a restaurant, how it slowly becomes your life and you get lost in it. I explained to him what it felt like being a writer, having just published my first book about a year before, and how difficult it could be when you lost your inspiration. When the food came out I felt like I was sitting talking to a close friend.

Val watched me chew a bite, his eyes tracing my jaw before meeting my eyes. I noted that he had not once actually look anywhere but directly into my face. He smiled and took a sip of wine. "Beautiful job, Bella. Better than I can make it on my own."

I lifted my hand a little, wiggling my fingers, "It's the touch of sweet my mother always told me."

"Is you're mother back in Florida again?" he asked with a smile, taking my wiggling fingers into his hand and bringing them to his lips.

"Yeah. She left this afternoon."

"May I ask why she was here? I don't want to be intrusive." He had not released my hand, instead laying his cheek against my knuckles.

"To be a comfort I think. Alice called her because she thought I needed someone here." I said, lifting my thumb to stroke the little bit of stubble that sat there.

"Comfort?"

"Yeah…" I wasn't sure how to respond to what he wanted to know without screwing up the mood. I really didn't want to bring Edward into this and make Val uncomfortable.

"He loves you Bella. I don't know what happened to tear you two apart, but even I could see that he loves you." He kept his face against my hand, not seeming any more tense with the subject than any other we had brought up. It was a true credit to his willpower. "Not that I want to see you leave."

I laughed. "Have no fear Val. I am not leaving. How it is between us is… for the better."

He nodded and smiled, rubbing his cheek against my thumb and knuckles for a moment, his eyes closing as if savoring the feel. "Can I ask you a very personal question?"

I raised an eyebrow, giving a quirky smile, "You can ask, but whether or not I answer is yet to be determined."

"Were the two of you ever actually more than friends? Friends with benefits I think is what people usually say?"

I shook my head. "We never had sex. Not even close. Especially not when we were younger."

He opened his eyes, they seemed darker, deeper, conveying many _many_ unspoken thoughts. It was like they were filled with molten passion. Liquid lust. The change caught me off guard. "So when did you have sex last?"

I flushed quickly, a little embarrassed. It had been a while to say the least. Going on a year, I think. Maybe more. "Let's just say it has been a good period of time. Longer than anyone would want." I wasn't sure why I felt so compelled to actually answer him when he had made it very clear that I was not required to answer. "Had a date the other night and almost… but it just never happened. I'm sure you have been much more lively than I have the past couple years."

He laughed and lifted his head. When he spoke his accent was thicker, the voice huskier. "You may be surprised Bella. I haven't had the energy to spend in a few months. And even then it was a fling just to break another long dryspell. I don't have the time. And even when I can make it, finding someone that is even worth it takes too much work when I could be doing things that actually matter."

"How many serious relationships have you been in, Val?" I asked, leaning forward a little, unable to help responding to the way he spoke.

"Three. I was engaged to one of them. I've had my share of flings and stands, but only three women that I wanted to be more." He shook his head. "I already have a relationship with my restaurant. Getting into another relationship would be like cheating on my wife, Bella. I know that sounds odd, but it's true. I don't have the time. I work six twelve-hour shifts a week, and even my day off is spent on that computer doing paperwork for the place."

I touched his arm. "I am sorry, Val."

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't be. It's hard work, and it leaves me with no personal life, but I love it all the same. I still created it, from the floor up. Built it into the place it is today. And someday I will be able to let someone else run it for me, but I just can't separate myself yet."

I watched his face as he lifted my hand back to his lips, kissing them so gently once. And then again. And then again. Finally his eyes rose back to mine. "Will you dance with me, Isabella?"

My mouth opened but wouldn't for the words. I had to blink a few times before I could find my tongue. "I would love to Val, but I can't. We've already told you that."

He stood, moving his empty plate out of his lap. "I will watch you, my dear. I won't let you fall."

I moved the plate from my own lap and took the hand he offered. I don't know what pressed me into doing it, but I could simply not resist the urge let him lead me. He picked up a remote and pressed something, turning on a gentle instrumental that filled the living room. "Just don't forget that I warned you."

He chuckled as he took me into his arms and began to lead. "Trust me Bella, I wont."

The music's gentle rhythm floated with us for a few minutes, never tripping when I did, but always immediately reconnecting when I was straight again. By the end of the song Val's toes must have hurt, but he stayed with me, kept dancing into the next the song, pulling me a little closer and causing further damage to his poor feet. I apologized every time I heard him give a little hiss, but it didn't really take away the embarrassment of having done it in the first place. By the end of the second song I had to step back.

"I can't anymore, Val."

He gave me a downtrodden look.

"I'm serious. I can't dance. I'm going to break your feet if we keep doing it."

Suddenly he laughed, his featuring flashing from sad to cheerful in seconds. "Oh. Of course, beautiful Bella. If you care to stop we will."

I smiled and picked up my glass, closing my eyes as I took a gentle swig of what was left. As I rolled the liquid around my mouth I felt Val come up behind me, his hands finding my hips with a gentle pressure. I smiled and swallowed the wine, leaning back into his chest. His fingers spread, running across my belly and hugging me to him. For a moment I remembered the feeling of Edward doing that and almost stopped him.

_Stop it Bella. This is for your own good. You need this. Hell, you actually even want it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Val. He is sexy and sweet and obviously interested in you. Edward is miles and miles away, probably doing the same thing with someone else. You need to forget about him now. You need to let that go. You can't rewind time. You can't get it back. Make the best out of what you can get._

His mouth came down onto my shoulder, soft on my skin, warm and only a light touch. My breathing began to increase as he ran them higher, up my neck to just behind my ear where he laid the softest kiss. I could hardly stand it, desire starting to build in my gut as his hands slid the hem of my shirt up so his fingers were splayed across the skin of my belly. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaving the feeling for my skin alone to enjoy. "You are a very beautiful woman, Bella. Absolutely…" he paused and laid a hot kiss just above my gland, "breathtaking."

I sighed, leaning deeper into him and losing myself in the warmth of him pushed up behind me. I couldn't even try to speak as he ran his hands up to my bottom rib and back down, exploring my skin while his lips tasted my neck and shoulder. His hands tightened on my hips, spinning me so I faced him. Before I even had time to lift my arms to his neck his hands were on my cheeks, lifting my face to his and laying a scorching kiss on me. My lips burned, my mind went fuzzy, and I lost myself for a long minute as we, for the first time, tasted each other.

His lips were soft, but strong, knowing the movements like a dance. When he drew my bottom lip into his mouth I felt my body respond, tingling shivers rushing over my skin in all the places I wanted his hands. I couldn't resist his tongue, which begged to tangle with mine as he leaned back against the back of the sofa, pulling me as tightly to him as he could.

I had to pull my lips away for a moment, to take a breath, and rested my head against his shoulder, my nose running along his neck. The cologne he wore woke me a little, different than anything I had smelled on any guy I had been with and pulling forward the faintest memory of… I killed the thought before it was finished and lifted my lips back to Val's, determined to beat it as far away as possible. Not the time, nor the place anymore. I had to let it go, and this was my opportunity. Allowing the buzz of the wine to take over, I let it lead me into the night.

**NOTE: So I am sure that more than a couple of you wanted more detail on the night with Val (and trust me, I very very much wanted to give it), but because the story is 95% focused around Bella and Edward, it just felt wrong of me when I started to write it. I promise, I will write you a scene later on that will make up for it **** I have good good plans for this story. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	29. Review of Chapters up to 29

Alright guys, I am making this as absolutely basic as I can so that I can get it posted fairly quickly. I tried not to skimp on detail but if you have further questions you are always welcome to send me a message and I would more than happy to answer them. To make it as quick for me to write and you to read it am making it in a bulleted list. If you want further details on a particular event you are hazy on I will provide the chapter names and numbers. If you haven't noticed I deleted all unimportant notes, so the story has less unnecessary chapters and to make it is easier to navigate. I really hope this helps! Enjoy the next chapter :)

CHAPTER 1) Flashbacks and Greetings

It is established that Bella lives alone in her house and Alice is coming to visit her for a couple days and is bringing a surprise guest

Bella has her first flashback of meeting Alice and Edward for the first time, already completely taken with the youngest brother

Bella has a second flash back going to her second day of school and second encounter with the siblings—her teasing with Edward seems to really begin here, in the presence of Alice

Alice arrives with Edward as her special guest, much to Bella's shock

CHAPTER 2) Forgotten Times and Unnatural Blushings

It is stated that it has been nearly three years since Bella and Edward have seen each other

Bella takes them on a tour of the house

As everyone begins to settle down and make themselves at home Bella has her third flashback to the same day as her second, when she again meets Edward and Alice at lunch and meets Emmett for the first time. Bella's interest in Edward seems to increase with every scene.

The friends sit together comfortably, catching up and teasing each other

CHAPTER 3) Miniscule Skirts and Tag Teams

This chapter is manly just getting a feel for the characters as Alice puts away her clothes, showing Bella what she is expected to wear. Mostly the chapter is just filled with teasing a little flirtation

Another flashback occurs here. It is still the second day, biology this time, and we begin to catch some sweet talk from Edward. It is an extremely short one compared to the first few.

CHAPTER 4) Barbeque and Horror Movies

Everyone settles down to have dinner and watch a movie

Bella zones out into another flashback, this one picking up right where the last left off. Edward invites Bella to his home for a barbeque (saying it was a request of Alice's) and the two dive off into their first real intellectual conversation

Nearing the end of the first movie Bella goes into another flashback. A pool party some time way after being more than well acquainted with the Cullen family, Bella refuses to go into the pool (embarrassed about wearing a swimsuit in front of Edward). While she complains about the heat he comes over, picks her up, and tosses her into the pool. She nearly kisses him, hardly able to stop herself for the first time.

Bella ends (though this part was actually reveled in the next chapter) with the excitement of thinking Edward was going to kiss her, only to be disappointed

CHAPTER 5) Drooping Lids and Friendly Lies

Everyone gets ready to go to bed, Bella slipping into Alice's room for a quick heart to heart where Alice encourages Bella to show her feelings a little more to Edward to make it easier for him to show his in return

The next morning everyone gets ready to go to the mall, Alice's plans of staying in the city overnight so she could take Bella to a club is reveled, much to Bella's displeasure

CHAPTER 6) Short Comings and Dresses

The chapter pretty much begins with a flashback as they drive. It begins with Bella's arrival at the Cullen's for the first time for the barbeque. Bella meets Esme and Carlisle for the first time and begins to get a little closer to Edward as he shows her bits and pieces of his life (room, music collection, etc.)

They arrive at the mall and Alice puts Bella in a dressing room with a bunch of clothes to try on.

Bella does so begrudgingly until a particularly _short_ dress. When she steps out of the room to yell at her friend she finds Edward instead, staring at her wide eyed.

CHAPTER 7) Lost Keys and Sucky Conversations

The first half of the chapter goes over Bella's and Edward's reactions to the dress. Edward's reaction was much less… against it than Bella feels it should have been. We get the feeling that Edward may have even liked seeing it on her.

Flashback continues from the last. Alice comes and whisks Bella away from her cozy time with Edward and begins to introduce her to the people at the barbeque. After she finally escapes the constant handshakes she meets back up with the siblings, telling a story that endears her to them even more. It is decided that she is going to stay there for the night, that Edward is to take her back to her house to get her stuff and return her to Alice immediately. Flashback ends on the drive back to Bella's.

Chapter ends with Alice running to a store to buy Bella a dress for that night and telling Bella to take Edward and go to Victoria's Secret to buy a strapless bra.

CHAPTER 8) Cute Bras and Little Panties

This chapter is again about teasing and flirtation as Bella makes an attempt to take Alice's advice and fish for a reaction from Edward.

Bella tortures Edward with questions about his opinions on bra's and panties because 'he is a guy after all.' He confidence is on the rise as he gets closer and closer to blushing

She reaches the point of confidence where she actually goes as far as to tell a cashier that was obviously lusting pretty hard after him that they _were_ together and he was absolutely insatiable. Overall, just a light chapter.

CHAPTER 9) Stupid Flirts and Jaw Dropping Statements

More and more flirtation

Flashback: Edward and Alice take Bella to an amusement park. Edward gets her onto a roller coaster, riding it with her. He calms her before the ride and she feels like he is about to kiss her when he sits down and the ride starts, their hands interlocked in the middle.

Bella almost gets up the courage to facilitate a kiss from Edward when the moment is ruined by Edward pulling away.

After further torture simply out of aggravation of having Edward ruin the moment, Bella is approached by a creep, only to have Edward quickly swoop in like her night and shining armor.

Flashback: Picking up from the last, Edward comes into Bella's where they get completely caught up in conversation for hours, leaving Alice antsy waiting

CHAPTER 10) Throbbing Feet and Flirtatious Teasing

The sexual tension has become potent between the two, the teasing more and more physical.

Chapter ends with Alice opening the door to Edward while Bella was half naked.

CHAPTER 11) Dinner Reservations and Bathroom Talks

After further teasing of Edward, they all go to Val's together for the first time. He shows obvious interest in Bella (though we know that he is clearly aware of what is going on between her and Edward, as we find out at the end of the meal)

After leaving the restaurant Bella expresses some concern of her appearance, afraid she doesn't look good enough, and Edward pulls her back to the bathroom at Val's bistro and tells her _exactly _how attractive she is in an incredibly physical moment. We really can see Edward's interest here.

They all go to the club.

CHAPTER 12) A Dance to Remember and One to Forget

Edward and Bella share some fun, sexy dances while Bella finds her confidence

When they stop dancing to get drinks she is asked by a different guy to dance. She agrees, asking Edward to come save her after one dance, and heads out. The guy, Mark, turns into a total creep, not letting her go even while she struggles to get away. Edward finally shows up, unable to find them at first, and whisks her away.

CHAPTER 13) Comfortable Walks and Strawberries

They decide to leave after, no longer in the mood for the crowd, and head back to the hotel.

On the walk home Bella has another flashback of a snowy day nearing Esme's birthday some years ago. Alice had dressed her up and told her she would not need a coat, only to have it start snowing. Bella wants to pick up the gift that she preordered for Esme, but would have to walk through the snow in order to get to the shop. The scene is not completed, ending with shows of past flirtation much like what they do to each other now

They make it back to the hotel after the short walk, Bella finding herself trapped in the elevator with Edward and some creep staying a the hotel. Of the two choices, obviously she huddled near Edward

Upon returning the rooms, Bella runs to hers in hopes of changing, decides she needs a shower, and runs to Edwards door to let him know that she would be over after. Much to her dismay, she left her purse in her room while doing this, the key tucked into it, and locked herself from her own room

Edward allows her to take a shower in his room, but as she is getting out she slips, causing an awkward situation when Edward bursts in at the sound of her scream.

After the tension has calmed some, they relax and begin to talk, Edward admitting for the first time to anyone that he may not want to be a doctor. Bella explains that no one would upset at him for that, that he should do whatever he feels he loves more.

They talk for a long time, exchanging admittances until a knock on the door interrupts them. Alice had called in a tray of food and bottle of champagne to be brought up to Edward's room. They uncork to bottle and start to drink

After finishing the bottle and munching down on the treats Alice had sent, they play a game of This or That, getting dangerously close to kissing, before falling asleep together in Edward's bed

When Bella wakes, she has a lot of trouble remembering exactly what had happened the night before. Waking up in Edward's bed, she of course holds some fear that they slept together, though his fully clothed status kinda dims the hope of that

Alice arrives at the room to get Bella up and ready for another day, but is prevented from doing so by Edward. Something about waking up together, wrapped around each other seemed to break a lot of physical barriers between them as they cuddle for another hour, Bella remembering bits and pieces of the night before.

CHAPTER 14) Swimming Conversations and Strip Teases

Chapter begins when Alice returns to get Bella. She gives them five minutes to get Bella to her room or else…

Edward and Bella tease each other a little as they begin to wake up. Edward tries to make a deal with Bella, which she refuses despite his warnings

Edward takes revenge by lifting her, carrying her through the lobby, down a set of stairs to the pool and jumping in

We switch to APOV to find her growing impatient, wanting to hear about the night before from Bella's lips. When she finds Edwards room empty she returns to her own, a gut instinct telling her that they would be there soon enough.

Alice begins to think back over B and E's relationship, remembering when she had first known that Edward had fallen fully in love with Bella. This flash back picks up where the last of Bella's left off, during the snow storm. In it we see Edward extreme defensiveness of the girl as well as more than a little jealousy when it comes to other men hitting on her.

Finally there is a knock at the door and Edward returns a dripping wet Bella to Alice's care.

As Edward leaves, Bella begins to strip of the dripping shirt. Edward turns back, about to say something when he catches sight of the girl, her body mostly exposed in the cute lingerie the had bought at VS's the day before. He is caught in his staring by not only Alice, but Bella as well, causing much embarrassment as he takes off out the door.

We get the first EPOV here, where he find that Edward had believed that he had been over Bella (that had been the only reason he had agreed to go stay with Alice and Bella in the first place) and instead found himself just as in love with her as ever

Alice gets Bella ready in silence, bombarding her with question after question only after they are done. Once they finish talking and packing, Alice sends Bella to get Edward.

Around 1 that afternoon they are walking around a street mall, Alice becoming antsy as she keeps looking around. Finally she receives a call from Emmett, a conversation that is oddly short but allows the audience to understand that he is in the same place as they are. Alice gets Bella to pose for a picture and Emmett swoops out of no where, capturing her and a bear hug.

Chapter ends just after we meet Rose for the first time.

CHAPTER 15) Notes and Important Considerations

Only an Authors Note about the lemon in the next chapter

CHAPTER 16) Sweet Dreams and Sweeter Drinks

Chapter begins by setting the timeline at a week after they returned from their little trip to Seattle. Bella makes it obvious as she is getting ready for bed that Edward has not made a single unbrotherly move since their return.

As Bella falls into a lull while listening to the river outside the house the door suddenly opens. Bella asks, assuming it is Alice, if everything is okay. She feels the bed beside her sink before realizing that it most certainly isn't Alice. A lemon proceeds as Edward to tease her, first in a mental/verbal fashion, though it quickly moves into much more physical realms. Bella has no idea it is a dream until the guy beside her suddenly morphs into the guy from the club in Seattle, scaring her awake.

She goes to the kitchen to have a hard drink. As she is just about to take a shot Edward scares the crap out of her, appearing out of seemingly no where. She pours him a shot as well and they take it together

Edward tries to get Bella to tell him what her dream is about. When she refuses, he tells her they need to talk, "no avoidance of the subject." She gets instantly nervous and tells him that she will tell him anything if he will tell her what it is he is looking to hear. We leave the scene just as Edward leans in, eyes on hers.

CHAPTER 17) Fragile Lies and Great Memories

They kiss for the first time. Then the second. Then the third. Their passion is pretty evident.

Bella notices that Edward looks tired and, knowing that Alice is awake, she sends him to bed.

Alice comes in to the kitchen to find Bella slouching against the cabinets and tells her to go get some sleep despite the fact that Bella refuses to tell her WHY her cheeks are so read or why Edward had just made it to bed.

At 4 PM Edward wake Bella with a tray full of fresh pancakes and some fun makeout session which Alice barges in on

Edward leaves and Bella begins to holler at Alice, having to admit to their sudden relationship

We switch to EPOV where we see the first days of school with Bella from his side, understanding that he had been in love with her for as long as Bella had been with him.

CHAPTER 18) Fatherly Convos & Embarrassing Honesty

Bella comes out after her conversation with Alice (who had gone to take a bath) and, after a little moan slips out while they are kissing, Edward again presses her to tell him about her dream the night before. We find that the reason why he is so interested in it is because he had heard him moan his name in her sleep the night before.

The flashback into the night before proceeds on to Edward's memory of the first 'fatherly talk' he and Charlie had shared.

Meanwhile, Alice gets a call from Emmett and Rose who are on the way to Bella's, bringing with them Jasper. This is the first time Alice speaks to Jasper.

The chapter ends with Alice going to talk to Edward. He admits to having wanted Bella from the first moment he saw her. She tells him that he never should have waited so long and he admits aloud for the first time that he doesn't believe he is good enough for her.

CHAPTER 19) Brotherly Love and Locked Doors

Bella gets dressed while Alice continues to talk to Edward, encouraging him to ask Bella had long she had held feelings for him.

While Bella goes back into Edward's room Alice get's another call from Jasper, asking for help with directions. They are going to be there in 30 minutes. Alice's plans of going dancing become clear.

We get RPOV for the first time going back over Jasper and Alice's conversations from the other end of the line. Rose is obviously getting a good feeling about Jasper's reactions to Alice

We switch to BPOV as she and Edward cuddle on the couch. The crunch of gravel in the driveway brings her to her porch where she is grabbed. Edward tackles the attacker, taking him down to the porch. When Bella flicks on the porch lights she finds that Edward has none other than Emmett pinned down.

Alice immediately takes off with Jasper

Rose and Emmett congratulate Edward and Bella, deciding to go to a little club like bar in town. Rose turns out to be MUCH like Alice in her ways of getting Bella ready.

Once there Edward and Bella lock themselves in Emmett's car, getting a few spare kisses in before going into the club

After an hour of being there they all sit around a table at the back. Edward and Bella exchange some sweet teases before Edward goes to get another drink. Bella, after a minute, decides to go to him. She watches as the bartender flirts with him, leaning in and looking beautiful as ever. She trips on her way over the ridiculous heels that Rose had dressed her in, but Edward didn't even turn around for it.

CHAPTER 20) Hopeless Love and Quick Decisions

The misunderstanding unfolds as we find that Edward had been trying to figure out a good drink for Bella when she had seen him talk to the bartender.

The girls whisk Bella off, sending the three guys to pick up food before going back to Bella's so they could calm her a bit.

When Edward returns home he demands to see Bella. Holding her as she cries he tells her how very sorry he is. As she falls asleep he swears never to make her cry again.

CHAPTER 21) Endless Nightmares and Death Stares

To make it as brief as possible this is where it becomes clear that Edward is leaving. He starts packing.

CHAPTER 22) Trapped In and Sweet Stories

Everyone keeps trying to talk sense into the two lovers, not sure exactly what to say. Alice only manages to convince him to stay for dinner.

After he agrees, it is Rose who makes the next attempt to convince him to stay. She makes him summarize their entire relationship. He shows his love for her so clearly, but is still completely determined to leave for Bella's benefit. The last thought that Rose leaves Edward with is to find out Bella's side of the story.

CHAPTER 23) Pounding Heads and Warm Tea

Bella wakes with a migraine

Alice and Rose go off to the store for medicine, getting pulled over in the process (Alice ends up with a date)

At the house Edward brings tea to Bella, and after further talking nothing but more misunderstanding occurs. It seems that the more chances they have to work it out, the more confusion is caused.

CHAPTER 24) Blown Lights and Designated Drivers

Alice invites Jasper to stay for an extra day and just return to Seattle with her and Bella. Bella had decided she wanted out of the house for a while, and had offered to go stay with Alice for the remainder of the month.

Jasper and Alice share a moment and you can tell that the interest of both seems to be growing by the minute.

Everyone gets ready to go to dinner, separate cars, and take off

Once at the restaurant drinks start coming, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett the only ones keeping sober for the drive home (or to Forks in the case of Edward)

CHAPTER 25) Goodbyes and Dates Interrupted

After a few too many drinks Bella gets antsy, ready to go home. She says her goodbyes to Edward, both obviously reluctant to let the other go. Once in the car, she is asleep before the engine even starts.

On the drive home Alice and Jasper begin to get to know each other a little better

The following day Rose and Emmett leave. Alice has her date with the cop.

Bella and Jasper meet her at the restaurant, successfully (and dramatically) putting an end to the date. Jasper's interest in Alice is extremely clear, to the point where he admits it openly to Bella

CHAPTER 26) Q&A

Another Author Note

CHAPTER 27) Simple Mistakes and Sad Stories (These chapters should be a little easier to remember, so I am going to keep them short)

After saving Alice from her date, they all return back to Bella's house.

Bella locks herself into her office and begins to write, incorporating a flashback into her own story and remembering a few details of the events that she had forgotten—More specifically Edward whispering to her that he loved her before falling asleep. This sends her emotions into chaos.

CHAPTER 28) Quick Drives and the Joy of Cooking

The chapter starts just as they arrive at Alice's in Seattle.

The main body of the chapter is Bella's flashback to the first time she tried to teach Edward to cook. It seems to make her both miserable and happy at the same time. She cherishes her memories of him, but it's obvious they don't help her broken heart.

CHAPTER 29) Cherished Visits and Overdue Dates

Alice's date with Jasper (and their first kiss)

Renee's visit

Bella's date with Val


	30. Camping Out and Fireside Games

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: IF YOU MISSED THE NOTE I POSTED PLEASE RETURN TO CHPT ****30 AND GIVE IT A QUICK READ! I would be very much appreciative. It may clear up some questions some of you have had. Please enjoy this chapter. I hope it is what a few of you have been expecting of me (no no, not the end) and I hope you all enjoy it. :) I would love to hear what you all think!**

**-BPOV**

A week later I was sitting on Alice's couch, the sun pouring in through the patio doors, warming me as I scribbled in an old notebook. The house was completely quite and I took full opportunity to relax and enjoy it; peace was not something that came easily when one was around Alice. I had been curled up in my spot, outlining my ideas into future chapters as peace rang through me.

My mind wandered back to a few night ago…

True to form, Alice burst through the door looking frantic as she hurried over to me, dropping several bags onto the floor along the way. "!"

"Whoa, Alice. Slow down. What?" I asked, bewildered by her excited babble.

She took a breath. "Esme called me. We are putting together a family camping trip, just like old times. I guess Emmett has it all planned out. Esme told me to check my email. There are directions to the spot to print. We leave on Saturday."

"That's in two days, Alice," I pointed out.

"I know! I absolutely can't wait. Can you imagine? Everyone together just like before? Even _you_ used to have fun camping with us!" She was practically bouncing out of her skin. "I stopped at the mall and picked up some stuff that we would need. You can't tell me it wont be fun Bella."

I could, but I wouldn't. She was so excited I couldn't ruin it. But, at the same time, I couldn't help but search my mind for an excuse. "Well I had kinda hoped to set something up with Val on Saturday."

"Oh please, Bella! You haven't even called him back since last Friday. You can't use that as an excuse. You _are_ going if I have to hogtie you and toss you in the trunk."

I tried harder. "What about Jasper, Alice? You two have been inseparable. How are you going to handle being awa—"

"I already called and invited him. He pulled some strings and is coming. Stop with the excuses, they wont work this time."

I barked a laugh, "As if they ever have before."

"See, there's the spirit." She beamed and started bouncing again. "I can't wait to introduce him to Esme and Carlisle!"

Then it hit me, Alice had a lot more reasons to go than I had reasons not to. Even I had reasons to go, even if I would rather ignore them out of spite of my reason not to. I hadn't seen Esme and Carlisle in a very long time, and she was right when she said that even I had enjoyed the trips when I had gone through high school. I was stuck.

The drive was essentially one long argument between Alice and I. She insisted that I use this as a chance to make Edward realize what he had let go and while I insisted that I was getting over it, that Val had helped me remember that I could have fun without Edward, and that the last thing I needed was for him to realize anything now. Jasper stayed silent, looking rather bemused as he stared out the window. Finally I just stopped arguing back and Alice was forced to drop it.

We arrived at the site after more than an hour of bumpy, unkept dirt roads that threw us against our seatbelts hard enough to bruise. Emmett's car was parked right beside Edward's in a little embankment off to the right. Alice swerved in, nearly hitting Edward's mirror before shutting off the car. There was little path through the trees and a red tent could be seen set up not too deep in. I pulled a duffle bag and pair of sleeping bags out of the back seat while Alice let Jasper wrestle with the tightly packed trunk, taking whatever he could pull out. She led the way up the path barely managing to walk in a straight line under the three bags she had pulled over her shoulders. We reached a little circle in the trees where three tents were set up and waiting. A large fire pit was set off to the side, not really needing to warm the tents in the heat of the end of summer. Emmett was just dropping logs into it when he spotted us and gave a cheer.

Alice set down her bags near one of the tents and ran over to him, arms spread. He gave her a bear hug, lifting her from the ground. "Glad you all made it!"

I laid my bags beside hers and meandered over, smiling at the large man. He pulled me into a huge hug of my own which I returned happily, feeling a little nostalgic. A hug from Emmett carried with it the feeling of home, like a pat on the back from Charlie.

"You better not be groping at my man Bella!" Rose's voice drifted from between the trees in the opposite direction that we had entered the clearing from. She appeared a moment later, smiling behind a pair of black sunglasses and looking as gorgeous as ever. "That's my job."

I laughed as Emmett set me back on my feet and started toward Rose. "Then you aren't doing a very good job right now."

She giggled as he caught her, lifting her up and spinning her around a few times with a tender kiss. When he set her down she had to put a hand on his arm to rebalance herself. I smiled and turned to see Jasper watching the exchange with a touch of white in his cheeks. Brotherly love at it's most angry.

From behind Rose a females laugh cut through the trees. At first I thought it sounded like Esme had a stuffy nose, but then I remembered that there were only three cars parked now: Alice's, Emmett's, and Edwards…

My stomach sunk deep into my feet as understanding struck. Moments later a skinny blonde stepped out of the trees, smiling as she battered her eyes at something behind her. Her short shorts showed off perfectly toned legs and her white shirt barely even covered her bikini. She was probably about 20, though maybe quite not at the mark yet, and very pretty. I wanted to throw up. Rose turned and watched her with a cross expression and called, "Come on Edward, we have new arrivals."

Edward stepped out of the trees from behind the girl, his face blank as he turned to us. A small smile spread on his lips finally as he made his way toward where we were standing. "Alice, Bella, Jasper, we were wondering when you would get here."

"Too late for the party it would seem," Alice said, staring at the girl who had skipped over to Edward's elbow and looking at us all.

"This is Brie," he said nonchalantly, as if she hardly even existed. He was looking at me, trying to hold the smile in place though it didn't seem to want to stay. "How was the drive, Bella."

"Bumpy," was my absolutely ingenious answer.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I am Brie," said the girl beside Edward, giving a better introduction. She stuck out her hand to Jasper first.

Alice spoke up before Jasper could. "You as well Brie, this is my boyfriend Jasper. I am Alice, Edward's sister. And this is Bella, a very dear friend to our family."

She shook each of our hands in turn, though she didn't even look at me once. I pulled my eyes off of her to glance at Edward. He was staring at me and I tore my eyes away quickly, using them to burn a hole in the ground and wishing it would swallow me. Edward's voice broke through the sudden tension. "Brie found us a few minutes ago. Her family is camping about ten minutes up the beach."

The tension dispersed nearly instantly, Alice even letting out an audible sigh. "Oh! Well isn't that great? Who are you here with Brie?"

She gave Alice a distant smile. "My parents and two brothers. We do a trip here every couple summers. Only run into one other family though. Everyone will happy to hear what nice people you all are." She gave Edward a very flirtatious look and actually batted her eyes. "Maybe we can get everyone together?"

"Oh yes! How about you run and go get them? We were just about to set up for a game!" Rose said, smiling a little coldly at the girl. Obviously, she wasn't very enthused with the girls presence either.

"Okay! We should be back soon! Don't start without us!" She danced off into the direction she had emerged and I felt a little relief. Rose shook her head but pulled a big smile back onto her face. "Alright, while the boys set up, how about I show you two the tent we will be staying in so you can get your bags situated.

Alice and I followed rose into the larger of the tents where three cots were set up and waiting. "I figured it would be nice and comfy for a couple of days"

We beamed at her and went to collect our bags, dragging them slowly into the tent and lining them against the wall, out of foot path. Once all the bags were in we claimed our cots and unrolled our sleeping bags onto them, getting comfy before returning to the boys.

Fantastic! Of all the games to choose, they decide on the one where I would actually have to participate. The one where I had to _hit_ the ball. I shook my head and sat on the little cliff that hovered over the water, letting my feet dangle as I stared across the lake. The sun, high above me, seemed to scorch my skin and I had a terrible urge to jump in. Brie had returned about fifteen minutes earlier with her parents and one brother in tow, introducing us all. Her parents, Randy and Carla we extremely nice, though I had yet to speak to her brother. The only real thing that stopped me from diving headlong in was the sight from the corner of my eye. My head could have spun completely around as Brie leaned into Edward with a giggle, wiping a bit of sweat from his cheek, her own half naked top pushed against his shirtless one. I could've breathed fire if I wanted to. But, after the initial irritation, I looked the other way, blushing like mad. My eyes close as I took a deep breath. '_Calm down Bella. You have no claim. Stick to the plan… You are over this. Just let it go.'_

I heard a giggle again two seconds before something brushed my skin. She was sitting next to me. "So, Bella, Alice tells me you have been friends with the Cullen's for years."

"Yeah," was my only slightly biting answer as I kept trying not to imagine myself tearing her head from her shoulders.

"What do you know about Edward?" she asked quietly.

I sighed, letting out a long breath as I slid my hands under my thighs. Surely pushing her into the lake wouldn't be the proper response to a simple question. "A lot."

She giggled, "Alice looked hesitant when she said he wasn't dating anyone, but she wouldn't tell me why."

"According to her he is in love with someone," I said, closing my eyes as they began to burn. "But I don't believe that's true."

"It can't be," she said in the most knowing way. _As if she knows him. _ "There is no way a girl could say no to someone that looks like him. If he wanted her, he would have her."

"Yeah," I muttered, swallowing down as much of my irritation as I could, "my thoughts exactly."

"What's Edward's type?"

I nearly groaned as I pushed my thighs down harder on my hands. She was really making this as difficult for me as she possibly could. "I don't know."

"But Alice said you two are best friends."

"We used to be," I corrected.

"What kind of girls did he date when you guys were still friends?" Could she push any harder? Could she really not read my discomfort? WAS SHE BLIND?

"He didn't date."

"I find that hard to believe," she hissed, glancing at him with obvious longing.

"You shouldn't," I snapped before I could stop myself, "he was too much higher than the girls at our school. Too smart for them."

"So he wants someone smart," she murmured to herself as if she would suddenly be able to pull a brain out of thin air. "What else?"

I couldn't take it anymore. If I was going to be okay through this, if I was going to prove to myself that I could handle it, I had to get out of here. Standing, I did my best not to glare as I said in a perfect monotone, "Ask him if you want to know his taste." I walked away, whispering, "I can't help you."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked as I tried to quickly escape without notice.

I looked at him, my heart racing as I tried to pull a smile onto my face. He took a step toward me and lifted his hand to take mine. I managed to step back almost naturally, as if I wasn't purposefully trying to avoid him. I did my best not to let my smile falter. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be? It's really Brie you should try to talk with. Someone desperate for your attention it seems."

His eyes squinted, anger flashing as he looked at the girl sitting in the same place I had been, staring out at the water. "Bella..."

"I don't need to hear it," I said quickly, knowing I couldn't take it. "Please, just talk to her. I am sure she would make enjoyable company. I need to go find Alice… to ask her something." I hurried away before he could say anything, doing my best to hold my composure.

I made it back to my tent just as Alice emerged, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her eyes shot over my face, making her lips pull down in a frown, "Bella, what's wrong?"

_Trust Alice to know. _I flinched and shook my head as I ducked into the space I would be calling partly mine for the next three days. She followed me and watched patiently as I flopped onto my cot. "Nothing. I'm just being stupid."

She sat down next to me. "What you mean?"

I almost didn't tell her. I knew that Alice wanted the best for me, but she took it a little too much on herself to make MY happiness sometimes. But, I found myself telling her anyway. "I am just letting Brie get to me. It is nothing, Alice. I am fine."

"Brie is not Edward's type," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Alice, look at her. Brie is man's type," I sighed. "And it doesn't matter anyway. Edward is free to do whatever he wants, just as I am. Just as I _have_."

"Edward isn't your ordinary man."

"But a man nonetheless," I muttered, "She's wearing a bikini. Rose already had to stop Emmett from staring. And Edward has no _reason_ to hold back."

"But he is 40 times more gentlemanly than Emmett will ever be!"

"That may be, but what does that mean? That he won't gape at her or that he will ignore her? Just let it go, Alice. _I_ am."

She looked cautious as she answered, "I'm not saying he wont look, just that she's a temptation he won't have trouble ignoring as long as you're around."

I was about to reply that it didn't even matter when the zipper sounded and Rose appeared, fuming. "That stupid hussy! If she strings herself across Edward or Emmett one more time I'll separate her jaw from her pretty little face."

"Getting to you too then?" I asked, smiling a little. At least I didn't seem to be losing my cool for no reason if it was pissing Rose off as well.

Rose's face fell a little. "Not as much as you I'm sure. At least she knows Em's taken and is just using him to try to catch Edward's attention. I'm sorry Bella. But, if it helps, Edward walked away from her after you left, telling her to watch what she says to you."

I sighed. It really didn't. Not at all. "Thanks Rose, but he didn't need to do that. He has every right to chase her if he cares to. I have no claim over him. Furthermore, I am truly leaving it behind. It's all that there is left to do. Honestly, I had just hoped he would have better taste."

"He _does_. He isn't chasing her Bella. He is hardly looking at her. As for you though, he can't seem to keep his eyes to himself. But, because I _know_ you don't believe me, let's just go out and kick her ass at volleyball. Sound good?" Rose asked, reaching her hand toward me. I hesitated and she continued. "Whether it is for him or not Bella, it will feel good to beat her, won't it?"

I smiled at that and took her hand as I stood, reaching for Alice's as well. "Who could possibly be lucky enough to get you two as friends?"

Alice leaned into my side, "Only someone who can put up with us. Or someone who has been lusting after a certain brother since she first saw him. He made it rather easy to lure you to the dark side you know? Too bad he had to ruin all my power over you."

We all laughed as we looked around, the air of calm making me feel better. We started out of the tent toward the lake, but Rose pulled us to a stop after a few steps, looking at me. I knew that look too well. "Bella…"

"No."

Alice laughed and patted my arm. Rose just looked dejected. "Just a shirt Bella. It's really cute, I promise!"

"No, there is absolutely no reason for that," I repeated, looking away from her. Alice tugged me back into the tent without my consent.

Ten minutes later I was back in the open sun, protesting as my two _friends_ tugged me toward the net the guys had set up. "Bella, you look fantastic. Edward will have kittens when he sees you jump in that. Please, just trust us!"

"I don't want Edward to have kittens. I don't want to dress up for him. There is no reason to!"

"To make him regret it, Bella? And to make me feel better? I probably want to kick him in the balls more than you do, you know?" Alice pleaded.

I tugged on the white cotton, trying to adjust the top so it covered as much of my body as the fabric possibly could. My choices, it seemed, were to have my boobs fall out, or to have half of my stomach showing. I opted for the latter. All I could say was thank god for the lack of mirrors; I'm sure if I really saw how ridiculous I looked I would find a way to get out of it. I made one last feeble attempt. "This isn't necessary guys. My other shirt was fine."

"Your other shirt was a tent in itself Bella. This looks much better," Rose said, tugging me onto the sand court.

I ran my hand over the tapering stomach, flinching at how form fitting it was and how I could feel skin as I was led toward the nets that had been set up. My eyes first found Edwards bare back as he stared across the water. '_It's just habit,'_ I told myself. I relaxed before moving my eyes to the others. Brie was stretching not too far from where Edward stood, obviously trying to call attention to her body—as if you could miss it if you were trying.

Panic ran through my system as she suddenly picked up a ball by her feet and bumped it at him. I turned to Alice, "I don't think I can do this."

"You want Edward, don't you?" Alice asked cautiously, her voice low enough for only me and Rose to hear.

"That's not what I meant Alice! We discussed that! What I meant was I don't know if I can _play_."

Alice laughed, calling Edward's attention from the ball that had hit his side to us. I couldn't help but blush as I quickly looked away from him.

**APOV**

She turned a cute pink as his eyes found her first despite her position between his own sister and his brother's girlfriend. She went to take a step back, trying to hide behind Rose as she let her hair fall forward. He smiled as he took in the top that fit her so well. Yeah, he liked it, that much was obvious as he took what seemed to be an involuntary step toward us, his eyes still drinking her in as she fought against the grip I had on her arm. She would hate me for it but I couldn't help but ask, "Edward! Bella's always trusted your opinion. How does this shirt look on her?"

He didn't even glance at me. "Beautiful as always Bells," he said, trying to smile but obviously finding it hard to when her eyes were actually on him, "Everything you wear looks amazing."

She flinched as she looked away again, turning her eyes toward Emmett who was talking to a skinny shirtless blonde guy, obviously related to Brie. He wasn't bad looking, though not what I would call cute either; his face was too round, his body too lanky. But, none the less, though my brother was still talking to him, the guy's eyes had drifted to none other than Bella and _that_ gave me an idea. Without a second glance at Edward I began to pull Bella toward the newcomer even as she stared down at her feet. She really was going to hate me, but I couldn't resist. Despite her insistence that she was getting over it, I knew better. She hadn't even talked to Val since her night with him, no matter how much she seemed to have enjoyed it. How could she say that she was over it if she couldn't even call the guy that she claimed had helped?

"Emmett, did you make a new friend?"

He gave me a sarcastic look before shaking his head. "One of Brie's brother's, Alice. This is Sam. Sam, this is my sister Alice, friend Bella, and girlfriend," he growled the word toward him, "Rose."

Sam's eyes flicked between the three of us, smiling. I watched them settle back on Bella who was staring very intently at the sky now. I saw his eyes trace down her neck to her chest. Okay, maybe the shirt _was_ a little bit over the top. "It's very nice to meet you Sam. Are you planning on joining our little game?"

"He was considering it," Emmett answered.

Sam's answer cut of the last word of Emmett's. "I would love to. And my brother will be back in just a minute. I'm sure he would like to play as well, if that's okay."

"The more the merrier," I said, patting Bella's hand as she tired to pull away. Like that was happening. "What is your brother's name?"

"Zach."

"I see. And are you two good at volleyball?" I asked, giving the friendliest smile I could as he smirked at me, as if he knew something that I didn't.

"We aren't bad."

"Great. Well, Bella here could really use some practice. She… doesn't play sports too often. Do you think you could help her before we start?"

Now Bella spoke up, her voice a few pitches too high. "Oh Alice, that is really unnecessary! I doubt practice will help."

Sam was smiling at her obvious panic. "Oh, don't worry _Bella_. I am an excellent teacher." Whoa, there was more than one innuendo intended there, that's for sure. "I would be more than happy to help. Don't worry, I won't bite unless you want me to."

Emmett's eyebrows shot up at that line and I could see that he wanted to hit the guy. I managed to draw his attention away. "Emmett, have you heard from Carlisle or Esme?"

He shook his head as he looked to me rather than Sam. "No. Have you?"

I shook my head, "No. Why don't you go call him before we start playing? They should have been here already. I am sure they are just running late"

He walked toward the tent, probably to get his cell phone, and I turned to glance at Rose who was staring at me like I was crazy. When she shifted her eyes to the guy standing in front of us before glancing at Bella who was clinging to my arm now, I understood. She disagreed with what I was about to do. I did feel kind of bad too, but it _would_ work. It had to. I just looked away from her and to Bella. "Okay, now you go practice with Sam, Bella. We'll start the game soon."

She released my arm reluctantly as Sam made an ushering move toward the net. His smile even kind of creeped me out, but there were plenty of people watching him with her; nothing could happen. Besides, if all went as planned she wouldn't have to deal with it for long. She _was_ going to hate me for it later… but it would be worth it.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing to her? That guy is no less than a creep!" Rose hissed in my ear as I watched the two walk slowly away. Sam grabbed the ball, glancing at Bella's ass in the process. God, he was becoming increasingly unattractive. I could see her point, but as I glanced toward my dearest little brother all doubt vanished. I nodded toward Edward. His back was straight as he glared openly at Sam, his fists tightening at his side as he fought for control. He took a step forward, anger flashing across his face, making me look back toward Bella. It would appear that Sam was trying to help her serve. His hand was on her lower back and stomach, making her straighten her form completely. Slowly I saw his hand move down toward her ass. My eyes flicked back to Edward; he was already starting across the sand toward them. '_Right on time, little brother.'_

"Sam!" Edward's tone was sharp as he approached. Sam stopped his downward movement, but kept his hands on Bella still. I saw Edward search for what to say; he would never tell him straight out to get his hands off of his girl. Sam waited expectantly and Bella stood uncomfortably, tapping the ball gently. She sent a pleading glance toward me but I looked away quickly enough to not let it get to me. My eyes fell back on my brother. "I… where is your brother? I think we should start."

Sam gave the same smirk I had seen earlier and Edward's eyes narrowed. "He'll be back soon. If we have to start without him he'll deal."

Edward lifted a hand, running it through his hair as he looked toward the lake, searching for a reason to stay. When he turned back his eyes were on Bella. "How are you Bells? We've hardly spoken since you got here."

She lifted her eyes to his nervous face and I saw, for the first time, the sides of her lips truly lift for him. He didn't seem to notice, just switched his weight from one foot to the other as he waited to see if she would even talk to him. Sam was momentarily forgotten by both of them. "I've been worse Edward. Not too happy about being here _now_, as you can imagine, but Alice is very convincing."

His lips pulled up nervously as his hand dropped back down to his side. "And for this game? Nervous?"

She laughed gently, but stress was still evident on her face. "You could say that." She paused for a moment then smirked. "What are the bets?"

He laughed and for the first time I could see Edward as he had always been. "Em is at all, Rose said three, and I haven't gotten to Alice yet."

"And your prediction?"

"I am not entering," was his simple, quite reply. She broke into a smile then, resulting in a bit of red to flare across his cheek. He didn't look away though, like he usually would.

"What bets?" asked Sam, trying to get back into the conversation.

"How many times I miss the ball and it hits me instead," she said, still smiling. "Personally, I am with Emmett."

Edward nodded before meeting Bella's eyes again. "I am sorry for the choice of game though Bells. It was Emmett's idea and Brie wanted to play it as well."

I flinched. How could _my _brother, as smart as he was, be so socially obtuse? Bella's face fell instantly and she looked away. "It doesn't matter. Sam, I have to go get something to drink. I'll be back in a minute. Excuse me."

My eyes followed the dejected girl as she walked slowly toward the cooler at the edge of the sand. I glared at my brother for a minute but he wasn't aware enough to really notice. He was staring after Bella with confusion. Could he seriously not know what he had just done? I turned to Rose. "Do you ever wonder if _your_ brother was adopted?"

She laughed. "He is a _guy,_ Alice; it's their job to screw up what we want them most to succeed in. Besides, your plan worked better than _I_ would have expected. I don't know how you do it hon, but you have a gift."

I sighed, "Not really Rose, but thanks. Will you excuse me? I have to go bash in Edward's head."

She laughed again, "Don't be too hard on him."

I marched toward him only to be stopped as an arm wrapped around my waist. _Jasper_. With a sigh I leaned back into him.

"Calm my love. Calm."

I closed my eyes, focusing on his hand as it ran across my stomach to my hip, then back again. He could make me forget too easily, make irritation and anger leave me too quickly for my own liking. But, even at that thought, I couldn't muster any of it back. And who cared anyway? What would I do? March over and punch Edward when he was already confused about what was happening? That didn't seem quite right… cold even. As I relaxed into him further I even began to feel bad for what I had just done to Bella. For a moment, a simple, small moment she had a taste of him again, only to have it washed away when he dumped the water over her head. What was I trying to do? Make her happy or get them together? Were they really as interwoven as I thought? Tossing them together when no known outcome would arise certainly didn't seem to make her happy, that was for sure. Again, that didn't seem right. But I _did_ have to get them together somehow. They knew that they loved the other, they just had to realize that the other loved them as well…

"Don't put her too far under, brother dear. We need her energy for the game." Rose's voice broke my thought process, making my eyes pop open, almost with an audible sound. Jasper chuckled in my ear, but didn't let go. I turned in his arms, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. "You know you do that too well, right?"

He chuckled again before kissing me gently. I could feel it all the way in my toes. "And you, my dear, are very appreciative."

"Couldn't be more so," I teased before detaching myself from him, "but now what am I going to do? I _had _a good reason to hit Edward, but you stole it away."

"Why are we hitting me?" my brother asked from behind me.

I turned to face him, "Because you, brother dear, are an idiot."

"I am aware of that Alice. But what did I do exactly?" his eyes pleaded for the answer. A bit of my anger returned. What _hadn't_ he done?

Jasper answered before I began my list, "You just brought Bella back to a subject she doesn't… really like."

Edward was slow. "The… volleyball game?"

I slapped his arm, but Jasper answered calmly. "No."

"Emmett? She has been fine with-"

"No."

"…Brie?" Edward tried again. When he wasn't shot down and received no blow from me recognition dawned. "Bella doesn't like Brie?"

"Try 'hates' Edward. Loathes, detests, abhors… do you understand?" I said harshly. "Especially when the name passes _your _lips."

"But why?"

Jasper laughed openly and I felt my jaw drop. Was he serious?

"Are you really that oblivious? She is trying her best, you know? Whatever she can to make what she believes is your wishes to come true. She thinks you don't want her, and she is trying to make it so that she doesn't want you either. All she wants is to be happy, but what do you do when what makes you happy isn't happy with you? And you just make it as painful for her as possible."

His eyebrows shot up, but before he could respond Emmett bellowed, "Time to start the game!" Then he looked over at us and called, "Got a flat. Running a couple hours behind, but they are coming."

As we separated I was very careful to make sure that the teams lined up as I wanted them to. Bella, me, Rose, Jasper, and Zach, Sam's brother, whenever he arrived, made up one while Brie, Edward, Emmett, and Sam made up our opposing team. Randy and Carla stayed in their chairs under the edge of the trees, watching. Bella looked nervous as she wandered over to our side of the net, seeming to be weighing out the pros and cons of making a mad dash for it. Edward took the position directly across from her, eyeing her carefully as she stared at her feet while Rose and Brie did the best of three in rock, paper, scissors to see which team served—Rose won, as was expected.

I was first to serve and did it as a simple test of Brie's skill, wanting to see what we were up against—she spiked it right at Bella as if she knew the weak point. Jasper saved it as Bella jumped back, swinging and only narrowly missing my boyfriend's head. Edward bumped it back over to me, which Rose quickly set so I could spike it at Brie. The ball nailed into the girls arms as she tried to return it only to knock it out of bounds. The growing red marks were visible even from a distance. Smirking to myself I served again, this time avoiding Brie and sending it toward Sam who sent it right back over the net. The ball volleyed for a few before Brie again spiked it at Bella, this time not to be saved. From there the game became much more personal.

"One-one," Sam called as he served, aiming just a bit too high for Rose to reach and making her jump to send it back; it was impossible not to see the way Sam stared at her body as she stretched up. This, however, did work to our slight advantage as Emmett was distracted enough by Sam's leer not to notice the ball coming right toward him.

"Two-one," Jasper said fairly quietly as he passed the ball smoothly over the net, right to Edward who was careful to put it as far from Bella as he could. There was a quick volley until Brie again tried to spike it at Bella, making me dive in for the save. Missing, the ball nailed the side of my face just as poor Bella covered her own eyes, getting ready for the impact. Jasper growled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my hand from my cheek. I glanced at Brie, shocked by the malicious smirk on her face.

"Sorry Alice," she called in a sugary voice, "I was a little off with my aim."

"Oh no she did _not_!" Rose hissed as she stepped closer to me.

I turned my eyes to Bella who was looking at me with worry, obviously nervous about my face, not the challenge just issued to her. Brie was obviously out to get my sweet best friend because of Edward's evident favor. My eyes flicked to my brother, taking in his cross expression as he looked at the petite girl on his team, a bit of loathing felt. Her eyes turned to him and a smile spread as she obviously overlooked the bad of his glance and only noticed the fact that he was watching her. Bella noticed none of this.

"Oh it's _fine_ Brie. It might have been bad if there was any power behind the ball, but I hardly felt it thank god," I said with a cheery smile, masking the intent of the insult.

She read it quickly anyway, returning her own plaster smile. "As long as no one was hurt."

The game continued, Sam claiming that it was their point and serve despite the slowly rising welt on my face. War had been declared. Emmett served to me carefully, giving me an easy return to Edward who bumped it gently across the net to Bella. I was close behind her in case she couldn't get it, but she was focused enough to bump it back up into the air high enough for Rose to spike across. Sam managed to dive for it and catch it, sending it back to Bella who, no longer fully prepared, missed the ball. She looked dejected as she picked it back up and tossed it over to Em. I wrapped my arms around her before the serve and smiled, but Edward was the one who spoke.

"Good set Bells; if Sam hadn't been so close it wouldn't have been returned at all."

She blushed and looked away as Emmett called the score and served. Jasper returned it and an easy volley began again, giving me time to make quick observations. Emmett was watching between Sam and Rose very carefully, hardly paying any attention to the ball. Sam's eyes kept flicking between Bella, me, and Rose, creeping me out and making me wish he wasn't there. Jasper was staying very close to me, getting in front of me every chance he had as if to block _someone's _view. Bella was watching the ball cautiously, obviously praying it would come no where near where she stood. Edward was hardly watching anything but Bella, his face becoming sadder every time she flinched at the approach of the ball. I smiled to myself at that—this was good. I stepped closer to Bella, leaning into her ear. "Okay, this time I am going to bump the ball to you, and I want you to send it over the net."

She turned panicked eyes toward me. "Alice, please don't…"

I smiled, "Come on Bella, you can do it."

Stepping back I looked up just in time to see Brie again getting ready to spike, her feet moving into the same position as they had before. I growled and watched as she jumped just as Sam set it for her. Before I even had a chance to dive in front of Bella again, the ball smacked into her arms as she tried to protect her stomach, sending it shooting back over the net and just out of reach of the surprised Brie. I gave an incredulous laugh before cheering as Bella rubbed her forearms. Jasper patted her back and Rose gave her a quick hug as Edward just beamed at the girl who seemed to take no excitement out of hitting the ball back.

From there the game moved quicker and points built up fast. We were only playing to 15 and our fifth team mate didn't even show up till the score was 12-11 with our team in the lead. Everything till then was just a blur of protecting poor Bella who it seemed was doomed to Brie's wrath on a new level from that moment on and battling it hard across the court. It was accepted by majority that, after Bella's first serve in which she nailed Jasper in the back of the head, she would no longer have to serve the ball. Once the new member arrived things changed though.

**EPOV**

"11-12," I called as I sent the ball flying over the net to Alice who, with her normal quick movements, hit it back to me. I considered, momentarily, bumping it to Bella to put her back in the game but it passed as I recognized the fear on her face. I sent it, instead, to Zach who, had I glanced earlier, was much too busy staring at Bella's ass to even notice. The ball bounced off his head knocking him down (to my satisfaction) and pulling a cry of outrage from his throat.

"Dude! What the hell?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised by his irritation; it had been his own fault that he wasn't paying attention, not mine. Not to mention the fact that he had definitely chosen the wrong distraction for me to be even mildly sympathetic. "What? It was an easy hit."

He glared at me as I took the ball that Jasper returned to me. Being careful not to smile I served again. As the game progressed I watched Bella carefully; she was obviously tired from the stress the game was bringing her and I could see several red marks rising on her arms from the various blocks she had managed when the others were too slow to protect her. They brought out an anger in me that was directed at only one person—Brie. It was hard to believe that a single girl could hurt my Bella so much, but the proof was right before me. My anger was almost too painful as I turned my eyes to the petite girl in the barely-there bathing suit who, it would seem, was bouncing for no apparent reason. Why would my beautiful, sweet, amazing Bella feel that this girl had anything on her?

Retuning my eyes to Bella I had to swallow hard to keep from making any noise as I absorbed her image. Alice and Rose had obviously pushed her into the tight fitting cotton top that was so low cut it left me panting for more than one reason. I could see, even with the distance, that the shirt clung even more than it had because of the heat of day in mixture with the game bringing just enough perspiration to the surface to make her skin shimmer in the sunlight and the cotton dampen just a bit. Bella's legs seemed long and so well toned in the shorts that she wore, leaving more to the imagination than I would have liked had I been alone with her.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the ball hit the sand right by my feet, making me flinch as I turned to see Sam and Emmett glaring at me. I shook my head as I picked the ball back up and tossed it to Zach. After a deep breath I focused myself. While I wanted Bella's team to win I knew that if I just handed out the points like I just had I would actually be accused of not even trying later. Everyone fought hard now, knowing the game would soon come to an end as my team again managed to even the score at 13. It was Brie's serve and I knew something bad was about to happen even before she spiked it at my Bella yet again.

**BPOV**

Everyone knew it was coming and everyone but me seemed to be prepared for it. I closed my eyes as the ball again hurled toward me, covering my face in hopes of saving the last unmarked place on my body. I could feel Alice dive in for protection, but she wasn't quite fast enough as the ball collided with my arms, stinging them again and making me bite my lips to keep from cursing at the pain.

"Out of bounds. Our point!" Sam called as the ball deflected off me and just past the marker.

To my surprise it didn't just go by this time. "You know what? I am so sick of this. Brie, if you try to hit Bella like that one more time, whether you succeed or not, our team is forfeiting. The girl is covered in fucking welts because of you! This is a game and I don't care what you have against her, taking it out on her like this is nothing but bullshit. Not that you have a right to have anything against _her_ anyway."

I stared at Edward, wide-eyed as he spoke to Brie in a tone he had never used with me. Edward was one to express his irritation, disappointment, and anger with calm, deep tones and full explanations, not growls and what was pretty damn near a yell. She looked near tears as he turned back to face me, the anger leaving his face instantly as he met my eyes for only a moment. I swallowed hard just as he looked away. Obviously dejected the girl folded her arms across her chest and pouted for a second before turning hate filled eyes to me. A fake, sugar filled smile overtook her lips as she saw me looking at her and she waved her hand as if to clear the air—"Sorry Bella, I just get rather competitive when it comes to some games."

I didn't even fake curtesy as I held my blank-faced stare as Sam got ready to serve. I knew exactly which 'game' she was referring to and it certainly had nothing to do with volleyball. I wanted to claw her eyes out as she turned a swift, apologetic glance to Edward who had been watching her… again. Jealousy boiled in my blood as I looked away, afraid of what I might do if I continued to witness the disgusting flirtation. I hated that he could pull that reaction from me after everything. I had tried so hard to prepare myself for this encounter, but had never expected there to be another girl here. Just him, I could have handled. But the flirtation made my blood boil, no matter how much I hated it.

Needing a distraction I turned my eyes to the more immediate threat of my wellbeing—the ball that Rose was currently passing across the net to Edward. For being such a small, innocent looking object, it brought out some pretty extreme rage in some people. Or, rather, it gave people a way to release their rage in a 'healthy' way. I glanced down at my arm for a second as Edward passed it back to Alice. The bruises that would be covering them tomorrow seemed far from healthy. Alice set the ball so that Rose could spike it just on the other side of the net, evening the score at 14. The next team to score would win, and it was our serve.

Zach's serve hardly even cleared the net, bringing instant irritation to everyone on my team; the sucky hit was obviously intentional. Brie returned the ball, not spiking it for once, but aiming for me—the weak spot—none the less. Still energized by my mixup with jealousy I managed to bump the ball right back to her, smirking as I did it. Seeming to be aggravated that I had been able to hit it back she pushed it back at me again, a little quicker, but still not a spike. I, again, returned it though I am not sure how I aimed enough to strike it. She glared as she slammed it back toward me, not aiming quite as well as she had been. I dove for it, determined to hit it back out of sheer spite. My feet tangled together and suddenly all I could see was the lakes edge and the water a little way below.

**EPOV**

I can not honestly tell you who seemed the most surprised by Bella's sudden ability to play the game. Looking around everyone but Brie and my Bells were frozen in place as they watched the volley. The first return was impressive and brought an instant smile to my lips out of pride for Bella. The second made my heart beat faster as the urge to pick her up and hug her ran through my system, making my entire body stiffen as I realized I couldn't. The third, however, made my heart stop. Brie hit it hard, just in bounds, but not nearly close enough for Bella to reach without a good stretch which, it seemed, she was willing to give. Her body tightened as she dove hard, reaching for the ball with all her power. She hit it alright, sending it to Jasper, but from there everything went wrong. Her feet tangled under her as she tried to stop herself and she fell right over the edge and into the lake. My body reacted before my mind even processed the fact that she had gone in. I dove into the water without thinking about removing my shorts or shoes, without considering the fact that we were in the middle of a game and Bella was a good swimmer, without even glancing to see if anyone else was worried or planned on helping her. My entire body washed in cold fear as I wrapped my arms around the girl under the water. She didn't make a movement to grab onto or try to get away from me… she didn't seem to move at all.

I swam hard to the surface, holding her to my chest. The lake had not been very deep and with the way she had gone in, head first and with no control, the chances she had hit the rocky bottom were pretty great. I turned her in my arms, looking for signs of head trauma. There was none that I could immediately find, a mild relief, and swam toward the shore quickly, not looking away from the empty face so close to mine. When it was shallow enough for me to stand I stopped, lifting Bella in my arms, almost completely out of the water. Her hair hung back from her face, matting in the same way it had every time she went into the pool; she had complained about it many times.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

The body in my arms shivered once before she opened her eyes and started coughing. She only had a little water in her lungs, nothing to really hack up, but she held onto me while the shutters ran through her none the less. My arms tightened around her suddenly fragile form as I waded to the shore, not even noticing the welcoming party that was waiting for us. Bella, however, was quite aware. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked quietly as I looked down into her face. Her eyes momentarily turned from the shore to meet my gaze, only to quickly turn back away.

"They all saw me, didn't they?

I couldn't help but give a little laugh as I watched red flare across her cheek. "Bella, you fell off a ledge into the water in the middle of a volleyball game… there isn't much chance that people wouldn't take notice."

She glanced at me again, a wilting look that sent my heart racing; she had used to give me the same look when I bought her something or broke the news that Alice was taking her shopping. How I missed being able to pull those kind of reactions from her—anything would be preferable to the anger, sadness, or fake smiles that I had been witnessing all day. Her own face softened as I looked down into her eyes, as if she was reliving memories as well. I wondered, only momentarily, if she missed the past as much as I did. The answer, I was sure, would not be the one I wished to hear if I made the mistake of asking. I doubted anyone, even my passionate Bella, could feel as strongly as I did in this particular case. Her gaze, as if reading the pain in mine, swept back to the not too distant crowd waiting for us on the shore. My eyes, momentarily out of my control, carried down to the shirt of the beautiful girl, revealing that beneath the white cotton that was now plastered to her, she wore a pale blue bra, sheer and unpadded. Feeling like a dog lapping up the image that would haunt me forever I looked back away, focusing only on the sunbleached sand of the beach. Once I reached that I didn't stop moving, bypassing the people, Alice and Rose the only two to follow me to the tent where I set Bella down on a cot. To my surprise she grabbed my hand before I could turn to silently leave.

"Thank you Edward."

I lifted my eyes to hers, shivering at the sincerity that rang out in her look. I gave a weak smile and nodded, swallowing hard as I left the girl that I wanted so badly to hold to the care of her two closest friends.

**APOV**

We all sat around the fire, keeping warm and happy, with the exception of Bella who was still in the tent, probably wrestling with herself about the clothes that I had picked out for her. I still couldn't believe she hadn't hurt herself with that last trip up. But she swore she was fine, and she had also won the game for our team. Edward had been so focused on her that he had just taken off after her. Dove right into the lake without a second thought. Of course, he hadn't changed into anything but a new pair of jeans and a tee. For Bella however, I had picked out a pair of super cute black jeans that I was sure she wouldn't have worn on any other day, but wouldn't have too much problem slipping into today. The shirt is what she wouldn't like.

Even as I thought about it Bella stepped out of the tent, her hair pulled back into a high clip, making her features stand out more. She never kept her hair pulled back like that simply because it gave her nowhere to hide. I looked down, away from her beautiful face that held not a drop of makeup and didn't need it, to the beautiful blue lace top that was one size smaller than most of her clothes and fit her to the curve. The bright blue was beautiful next to her skin, which had a touch of gold, and contrasted well with her dark hair and eyes. The jeans, of course, fit her closer than any pair I had ever put her in before, but didn't look bad. She had bore a low hanging diamond tear that I remember Edward having bought her for Christmas a few years ago. The last that we had all been together for the holiday, when he had brought all of our gifts up to us. I could picture her opening it in our dorm room, taking her time with the wrapping. She had been afraid to touch it once she had it all open, but he had insisted on her putting it on. He ended up doing it for her. For a year she only took it off when she went to take a shower. She had put it away eventually because it hurt her to look at it.

No one else had noticed her yet. I glanced over at Edward who was talking to Brie, the girl leaning in and smiling like she was in heaven. The only seat open was next to Jasper and me. That would never do.

"Hey Brie! Come here," I called, smiling and patting the spot next to me. She nodded, looking reluctant as she stood up and wandered over, sitting down next to me. "So, I was wondering if you would like to come with me tomorrow. I was going to gather the girls and just stay together in one tent and have a girl's night."

She smiled and nodded, "That would be great!"

I smiled and patted her arm as I glanced over at Bella who was looking nervous as she stood just outside of the firelight, nibbling on her lip as she searched for a different seat. I pulled Brie's arm through mine before she could decide to go back to other seat. "Bella!"

She looked at me, releasing her lip as she smiled. She didn't seem to notice that everyone else turned to stare at her. I glanced at Edward whose jaw was hanging open as he took her in, the smile on her face radiant and beautiful. Rose glanced at me with a smirk, a wink, and gave an approving nod. When she turned back to look at Bella she said, "Take a seat Bella. How are you?"

Her smile went down a little as she looked again for a different seat. There wasn't one. She went to Edward's side and sat down, not looking at him. "I'm fine. I really am."

Rose beamed, "I'm so glad. We were all so worried when you fell in like that."

Bella answered but I was too busy looking around at everyone else to gauge reactions to actually hear. Brie was all but glaring as she looked over Bella's attire, her eyes flicking back to Edward who was staring at Bella with wide eyes. Emmett was still slack jawed and looked ready to cover her up. Neither Rose nor I would ever allow that, of course. Randy and Carla were whispering back and forth, both smiling as they kept glancing at Bella and Edward. I had seen the comprehension on their faces when they had watched Edward dive in after Bella, figuring out pretty quickly who was meant to be together. They were apparently unaware of Brie's attempts to change that plan. Esme and Carlisle (who had arrived shortly after the incedent) were smiling as they leaned their faces together and kissed before looking back at their son and Bella. I knew for a fact that they had both accepted Bella into the family that first day when they had seen Edward really laugh. I was momentarily glad that the boys hadn't come and tried to steal Bella's attention again. I glanced up at Jasper, whose lap was a more comfortable seat for me then the stupid log, and saw he was smiling at me. He leaned into my ear and chuckled, "My little match maker."

I smiled and kissed him quickly before looking back at Bella. She was smiling, but there was definitely barely masked stress in her face as she stared into the fire. I blinked a few times as I tried to figure out a plan, searched for something to bring the two closer. Emmett figured it out before I did, which really shocked me. "Time for truth or dare all. And I do mean ALL! Everyone is playing."

Everyone but Bella was nodding eagerly. Of course, she knew that with so many against her there was no way that she would be getting out of it.

"Okay, Jasper, truth or dare?" he said, smiling.

Jasper flinched, "Dare."

"I dare you to show us the CD case from you car," he said, smiling. I knew automatically what he was getting at. I also knew that he was completely correct.

Jasper sighed and I got up, letting him hurry to the car. He was back a minute later, the black case in hand. He tossed it to Emmett as he sat back down, patting his knees. I sat down happily and watched as my brother read off the titles, nearly every single CD bringing a snicker simply because they were mine. When he was finished they were all staring at Jasper who was blushing a bit as he looked only at me.

"Jasper my friend, I'm afraid you've become completely whipped," he laughed.

Everyone laughed as Jasper kissed my cheek. "What can I say?" He scanned the circle looking for the next victim. "Okay, Brie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled and thought about it. "What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

She considered it before smiling, "I was still in middle school and we had an assembly. I fell asleep during it and started snoring while the principal was talking. It had been so quiet in the gym that it echoed. My friend woke me up as quickly as she could but it was too late."

We all laughed as she smiled.

**-BPOV**

I could see it. The petite blonde with a big manly snore. That was why I was laughing, though I'm sure everyone else was laughing because of the story. She was smiling, basking in the attention. Her eyes met mine and I smiled fakely.

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said cautiously, not sure exactly how dirty she played.

"Good, I have to know. What is the worst break you've ever had?" she asked. "All I've heard since Edward pulled you out of the lake is that you've always had bad luck with that kind of thing."

I smiled a little as I met Alice's eyes. She was already laughing, knowing my answer. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme who were also chuckling before I started. I glanced briefly at Edward who was staring into the fire with a wide smile, probably picturing it again. I met Brie's eyes. "Well, it was my senior year. I had gym with Edward and Alice. We were playing basketball, the class divided into four teams, so while two were playing two got to sit out. I was playing while the two of them were sitting. I'm … a bit of a klutz, so the entire class basically did one thing; not get near me while I ran. I was so used to it that I wasn't paying any attention to the game and was just… glancing at Edward and Alice when the coach told someone to pass the ball to me because apparently I was the only one that was open. With no choice they did, but I was completely unaware of it. I was just running past the bleachers and it hit me, which shocked me so much that I jumped back and fell into the bleachers just under where those two were. I broke my wrist, two fingers, and my ankle on top of a concussion that day."

Alice now had her head buried in Jasper's neck as she laughed, Esme was whispering something to Carlisle as they both laughed, Emmett was hooting, Rose was trying to be a friend and keep a straight face, I could feel the log shaking a little so I knew Edward was laughing, Brie was staring at me with wide eyes, and her family had their heads cocked, probably trying to picture it.

"Oh god, I remember when I saw her on a stretcher again," Carlisle said aloud. "Edward was leading it, looking whiter than poor Bella was. Alice was clutching the hand that was obviously okay, almost crying. Bella was just lying there, saying it was nothing. NOTHING!"

I smiled at him, "Well, it seemed like they were making such a big deal out of it."

"I wish I had still been at school then. I came home a few weeks later for a weekend and Bella was sitting on the couch with two casts on the same side of her body. I almost died laughing when I saw her."

"Which gives you full insight into what kind a friend Emmett is," I said, laughing. "Okay, Em, truth or dare?"

He smiled, "Dare."

"I dare you to sing the beginning to…" I thought about it. A song that I knew he would know, but would embarrass him. Something that no guy should know, but every guy does. "Truly Madly Deeply."

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Alice was laughing and nodding again, knowing full well that he knew the song. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do. I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning, yeah."

We all applauded, hardly holding back our laughter. Rose was the first to let it out, patting her boyfriend's cheek. He was blushing like mad. "Bravo honey."

"Okay, Rose, truth or dare?"

She smiled, "Truth."

He smiled and paused for a second. "If I asked you to marry me, would you?"

Everyone froze, staring at them. I felt my jaw loosen and fall open as she turned slowly to look at him. She stared at him for a second, then nodded. "Without a second thought."

He smiled for a second and leaned behind the log, bringing out a red velvet box and lifting the lid, "Rosalie Hale, will you be my wife?"

She closed her eyes for a second, the most beautiful smile spreading across her face. "Yes."

There was a collective sigh as everyone let out the breath they had been holding, then Alice broke the silence with a loud screech. She ran over and gave Rose the biggest hug while Emmett took her hand and slid the ring on. "! !"

Everyone was laughing and clapping, looking at the glowing Emmett as he stared at his new fiancé. She laughed and hugged Alice for a second, then the little fairy stood back up and hurried back to Jasper's lap, a smile plastered on her face. I smiled at her before looking back at Rose as she kissed Emmett. It was one of those kisses that no one ever wanted to witness someone else doing. I blushed. She was laughing happily as she pulled away and hugged herself to him, tears in her eyes. I felt some prickle up in my own.

With a sigh she let go, and wiped at her tears. She looked at Carlisle and Esme who were beaming and holding each other's hands as they looked at their soon to be daughter. They approved. She let out another breath and then sang, "Okay, on with the game."

We all laughed as she looked around, choosing her victim. "Randy!" he looked nervous as he looked at her, "Truth or dare?"

He looked at his wife for a second who whispered into his ear. "Dare."

Rose smiled, and thought about it, then she just laughed and said, "Kiss your wife!"

I smiled as he leaned into his wife and gave her a simple kiss on the lips. I rolled my eyes and Emmett yelled, "Come on! You can do better than that!"

His wife laughed as she patted his shoulder. He met Emmett's eyes and laughed, "We can't all be amazing kissers!"

"I'm sure you're the pride of the family," laughed Carla, looking at Emmett.

Edward scoffed quietly beside me and it took a lot for me not to blush. He hadn't meant it to be heard, I'm sure, that wouldn't have been like him. But everyone turned to look at him with me being the only exception as I stared into the fire, swallowing hard. Randy spoke up, "No Edward? Prove it. I dare you to."

He went stiff beside me, but I knew it was too late for him to back out. "How?"

"Show us a better kiss then Emmett's," Alice sang. I looked up at her, meeting her eyes. She smiled. My eyes flicked to Brie's whose eyes were incredibly hopeful. I swallowed hard again.

"Who?"

"Bella. You two have been friends for years now. I think you can handle not taking too much out of it, right?" Esme said. My head rounded and stared at her, my jaw open. She smiled and I blushed. She _knew_. I could see it in her eyes. She _knew_ what had already happened between us. And now she was playing matchmaker.

"Unless you're afraid of losing," Emmett said, laughing.

I glanced at Edward, completely helpless. He had the same look on his face, looking like he had no idea how he had gotten himself (or me) into this mess. With a sigh he stood up and turned to me, holding out a hand. I stared at it for a second, finally remembering that I should take it. He helped me stand up, then lifted me by the hips onto the log so I was face to face with him. He leaned to my ear, "You don't have to do this Bella."

I swallowed, "It's too late to back out now."

He met my eyes and smiled weakly, fakely. He didn't want to do this. I closed my eyes for a second, then looked at him again, biting my lip. I could do this. I was trying to get over him, trying to let it go. Maybe once he kissed me and neither of us felt anything I could finally truly put it behind me. I nodded, letting him know I was ready. He took a step closer, his nose brushing mine once, then his lips were there, touching mine. I didn't freeze like the first time, knew that I couldn't if I wanted him to win this. I lifted my hands to his neck as he pushed against me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me right to him. It only took a second for me to lose my mind.

The outside world melted away, my heart stopped beating, my mind went blank, and I was lost in his smell. I tightened my arms around him, my hands running up and burying themselves in his hair, holding his face to mine. His lips moved perfectly, and I watched as his eyes closed. My own followed as I tilted my head and pushed harder. He sighed against me, tightening his grip even more. Without thinking I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his torso. I felt his heart slamming in his chest just below mine, the quick beat that seemed to work so well with my own. I parted my lips a little and breathed. He let out a sharp breath as well, the taste filling my mouth as one hand climbed my back till it gripped my clip. I felt it release, my hair tumbling down my back as his fingers ran through it. Every fiber of my being, every atom, wanted to be touched more, to have him wrap around me tighter and to never let me go. I parted my lips at the same moment he did, sucking in the others oxygen. My tongue swept across where our bottom lips met, _really_ tasting him for the first time.

"Whoa! Guess who just lost his crown!" Alice called laughing, "I'm afraid that Edward had every right to scoff Em!"

I pulled away from his lips, surprised. He opened his eyes suddenly, staring into me. I let out my breath, swallowing hard as I held his look, not sure what else to do. I felt his breathing as his chest rose and fell under mine, not nearly as erratic but far from calm. He stood there for a moment, not blinking, then he slowly untangled his hand from my hair. Understanding, I did the same, dropping my hands to his shoulders, then releasing my legs and sliding to the ground. He waited a second before letting my hips go. I closed my eyes and sat back down, staring at the fire and not meeting any eyes, especially his. There was a miniscule amount of silence, then applauding. I still didn't look up as I felt my cheeks burn a little more. Fantastic. I had just had a mini-makeout session with the guy who I had been completely in love with but could never have, right in front of his family. Yeah. Great...

**-APOV**

I watched them disentangle before sitting down, both with red cheeks as they looked away from each other. I took Jasper's hands and clapped them together, just teasing. The others joined in for a second, celebrating the new kissing king of the Cullen family. Both of their faces went redder and I watched as Edward closed his eyes. It was Carlisle who was the first to really speak up, trying to negate some of the tension that was obviously flowing between his son and the girl of his dreams. "Edward, I believe it's your turn."

He opened his eyes and looked at his father. After a brief paused he gave the fakest smile I had ever seen on his face and shook his head, "Someone else can have my turn; I think I'm going to go for a walk."

I watched as he turned on the log before walking off into the woods. Bella flinched when he said it, her entire body seeming to twitch. Her eyes were completely focused on the fire, not wandering away from the flames as he rose and left, her cheeks losing the blush and a green pale taking over. I glanced at Brie who was smirking as she looked between Bella and the retreating Edward. I wanted to slap that smirk off her face. She had seen as well as everyone else that, though the kiss had only been a bet, for the two of them it was anything but. They were still fighting their emotions, but that kiss had shattered a lot in them. It couldn't be long before things became too much for them to handle. If only they would accept them.

I turned my eyes to Rose who was staring at Bella with worry. I couldn't blame her, the girl looked as if she may be sick. I sighed and looked up at Jasper. He turned his eyes to me and smiled, giving me a tight hug. Leaning into my ear again, he whispered, "It'll work out Alice. With you on the case, it has no choice."

I laughed and rested further into him, looking around again. Everybody was lost in their own conversations, the game obviously forgot. Well, everyone but Brie and Bella. With a sigh I pulled out of Jasper's arms, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

Bella didn't look up when I sat down next to her, didn't move at all. I had the oddest feeling she wasn't even breathing. When I touched her arm she woke with a start, her head whipping in my direction as she took a shaky breath. "Alice."

"You okay Bella?" I whispered, hoping no one could hear.

Her cheeks went paler, a sight I had never expected to see. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I took her hand, shaking my head as I looked at her. "Let's go to the tent."

She stood slowly, seeming to shake herself awake. She lifted her chin, following me with her eyes ahead, blatantly ignoring everyone and acting as if everything was completely normal. I had to admit I was proud of her. Even I couldn't ignore the smirk on Brie's face as we walked by, as if she had won something in all this. The first chance I had to smack that girl I would leave one hell of a mark, there was no doubt about that.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I held open the tent flap for her.

The darkness hid her face, but I saw her head turn in my direction. "I'm fine, Alice."

"You didn't look fine, Bella," I whispered as I turned on the lantern, illuminating the confined space. She still looked pale, actually, as she sat on her cot. Her eyes trailed across the floor, tracing imaginary lines. I sat beside her, taking her hand into mine. "This is all my fault, Bella. I am so sorry."

Her hand tightened around mine. "No Alice, this is my fault and no one else's. I have been trying to be completely impervious to this all. Just trying to ignore it and believing it would go away. But that doesn't work. I can't ignore something that has tortured me for years now. It won't just vanish because I don't want to face it." She paused and let out a deep sigh. "I just wish I knew what I am _supposed_ to do about it."

"Did you ever consider that, maybe, you are just supposed to be with him?" I asked quietly, cautiously. "That maybe that is what makes it so hard to let it go?"

She shook her head slowly. "Alice, I have been telling myself that for years and look how far it has gotten me so far. I have barely dated. Hell, I have hardly a social life except for what you helped force me into."

"Bella…" I began, not even sure how to express my guilt at what she was saying.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, Alice. I am the one who has made it so difficult. You always just wanted to see me happy and, because I have never done it for myself, you did your best to help. I didn't always enjoy it, but overall it was for my own good. If you hadn't I would have to say that I _never_ had a social life and that would have been worse. At least I had some fun, met people." She gave a bitter laugh, "Just think, I would probably be a shit in already, surrounded by cats and never leaving my house. Instead, I have you and your entire family as my friends. I am in a beautiful place, surrounded by love. Could I really ask for more?"

"Yes!" I insisted.

She laughed but there was a lot of pain in it. "Alice, no matter how much either of want it, he has to want it as well."

"But he does!"

"Then where is he? Why wouldn't he be here if that was so?" her voice showed her broken heart. "Alice, no matter how much you don't want it to be true, even you have to admit the truth behind that. If he loved me in that way, wanted to be with me, why wouldn't he be here?"

"Because he is an idiot, Bella. When it comes to love you both are. You always have been," I nearly shouted, shaking my head. "I had hoped both of you would grow out of it… obviously not."

She sighed, "Have you ever thought that maybe it is _you_ who are wrong, Alice?"

I laughed. "Not that I can't be wrong, Bella, but if I am in this case so is everyone else who has ever seen the two of you together. My entire family, for instance."

She slumped down, leaning against my side. "Then a lot of people are wrong."

"Bella—" I began only to stop as the flap opened. Even I was shocked as Edward entered, looking flustered and pale. He ran hand through his hair, pushing it back nervously as he met Bella's eyes.

His mouth opened but he didn't speak for a moment, as if the words had simply flown away. "Sorry if I interrupted," he sputtered after a little shake, backing his way up toward the exit again, "I can go if…"

"Edward, you must have come for a reason. Stay. You aren't interrupting," I said before he could escape.

He took a deep breath. "I was hoping to talk to Bella."

I turned my eyes to the girl at my side. Her eyes were wide as she starred at my brother, confusion coating every inch of her face. She opened her mouth but quickly snapped it shut. It took her a minute to answer, almost as if considering, but really gaining the courage to speak I think. "Of course, Edward."

Relief flitted across his face, as if he had been afraid that she wouldn't even have let him get that far. I couldn't blame him—he loved Bella deeply and knowing that he caused her pain made a part of him hate himself. He stepped away from the makeshift door taking a seat across from Bella on my cot. His posture was not nearly as proper as he usually maintained and he had completely abandoned his normal air of cool. He looked completely dishevelled and unsure, something I hadn't seen since he had first met Bella. His pointed look at me, however, was completely his style.

"I think I will go back to the fire, see how Jasper is doing." I stood, giving Bella's hand one last firm squeeze before parting.

**-BPOV-**

My hands shook a little in my lap as I heard Alice zip the tent behind her, something that had yet to be done. I couldn't look him in the eye now that we were alone and found myself staring at his shoulder instead. My mind was torn between fear and hope, though I dared not let the latter take too much control. When he didn't immediately start talking I had to break the silence. "So, what's up?"

"I can't stand this, Bella." His voice sounded as shaky as my hands were. I closed my eyes, not daring to hope at what would come next.

"What do you mean?" Did that squeak come out of me?

"Bella, you have been my absolute best friend since we were sophomores in high school. I have never known anyone who I could… talk to like I can to you. Who cared enough to really listen, never mind have something interesting to say in return. You are the most incredible human being I have ever had the pleasure to meet. And I can not take you looking away from me. I can not stand you seeming so sad. So introverted. No matter what Alice tells me, I can _feel_ that you are not ok and I can't handle it. Knowing that it is my fault is killing me and I could never expect you to forgive my stupidity." He took a deep breath and I opened my eyes, still not looking directly into his. "Bella, I want to make you smile again. Is there anyway you would ever be able to be my friend? I could never ask for more, but your friendship alone would mean more to me than I could ever express with words."

"I thought," I stuttered, "we had already decided to be friends."

"But are we? You can hardly look at me. I want to offer you my sincerest apology and—"

"No, Edward. You owe me absolutely no apology. You act as if you are the one to blame, but you really aren't. And if you want my friendship Edward you can have it. I would never ever hold that from you. You have been the most amazing friend to me for so long." I met his eyes, but could only hold them for a moment. "I… I never meant for all of this to happen. I know that it is irreversible, that it can never be forgotten, but if you want to and think we can be friends again and put it behind us, make it just a moment in a long long friendship, then I will trust you."

A small piece of me didn't want to say it. Part of me wanted to tell him that it couldn't be the same because I would never be able to forget how his lips felt on mine, how his body drove me wild, how just his scent made my heart tremble. But how could I say that when he offered me his loving friendship back with such sincerity, and begged for mine in return. How could I reject him after so many years of honesty and trust had gone into building up to what we had been? A couple weeks couldn't destroy that unless we let it, right? But only part of me even wanted to believe _that_.

'_And how do you propose to keep yourself sane?' _the darker side of my heart asked. I could hardly think of a proper answer other than, _'The same way I had through all the time before when I wanted him and could never have him. If I did it then, can I not do it again?'_

"How could this possibly be you fault, Bells?" Edward asked, disbelief in every syllable.

I smiled a little bitterly, "If I answer that an argument with follow." I lifted my eyes back to his, determined to hold them this time. "And I don't think that is what you came here for."

He leaned down, resting his elbows on his thighs. "No, I didn't. But I didn't come here to have you accept just because you somehow feel that this is your fault either."

"Edward, I am not accepting out of guilt."

He eyed me for a moment, looking for the trace of a lie on my face or waiting for me to break. When he seemed satisfied he straightened. "I know it won't be easy Bells, but you can't imagine how much relief I feel just coming this far."

I nodded and gave a small smile, "I know what you mean."

He smiled, a real smile for me for the first time since before he had left, but didn't speak. I waited, patiently, wanting him to break the silence, but he just watched me. I swallowed hard, searching for something to say when we heard voices outside of the tent.

"Sounds like everyone is heading into the tents. When I passed by on my way here they were talking about getting up early for a hike."

I sighed, "Oh joy."

He gave a quirky smile and lifted his hand to his hair. "I bet I can get them to leave us behind if you agree to something."

I raised my eyebrow, slightly nervous about answering. Did I really _want_ to be left alone with him? I mean, I know we had just agreed to be friends again but… "Tell me what you had in mind and then I'll answer."

"Keep up with tradition. I have the supplies in my bag and the fire is still plenty hot enough. It'll probably be burning all night."

"And tomorrow?"

"We can stay in camp. Go swimming. Relax. You haven't really been able to since you got here," he said simply, still smiling. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist.

I sighed, bidding the little bit of tension left away. "Okay. I'll meet you out there in 15."

His smile caused a very unwelcome shiver to run up my spine. "'Smores in 15. If you aren't there I am coming to get you." He stood and turned to leave before turning back around and giving me a sheepish look. I expected him to beat around the bush with whatever he wanted, but he surprised me. "Can I get a hug?"

I stood, unable to refuse. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him so tightly it reminded me of hugging Emmett. It was that thought alone that actually allowed me to relax enough to return it sincerely. He leaned down to my ear, "I really did miss you, Bells."

He released me and disappeared before I could respond.


	31. Beach Play and Self Actualization

**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**

**Note: I have missed you all so much! Due to all the changes that have occurred in my life since I started this story, I am going to try to wrap things up as quickly as possible (NO, not this chapter, but hopefully within only a few more). I really want to say thank you to all of those who have been there with me from the beginning. Your support has meant so much to me. I know that the time it has taken me to finish this has been torturous, but I promise you, the ending will (…hopefully) make it all worth it! As always, I would love to hear what you think!**

* * *

**BPOV **

"Are you _sure_, Bella?"

I let out a big yawn before nodding, "Of course I am, Alice. You know that hiking is not my thing and if Edward stays it's not like you are even leaving me alone. I am just going to relax on the beach until you get back, ok? I will be fine."

She raised her eyebrows at me suspiciously, "What happened last night?"

Sighing I leveled my eyes on her, "Alice, I have already told you that absolutely nothing happened. We agreed to be friends and then talked."

Her lips pursed out, "You had already agreed to be friends."

"We actually meant it this time; it wasn't just to make things easier. We apologized, accepted it, and put it behind us." This was the fourth time I had told her this since she had woken me up at the crack of dawn, a mere 2 hours after I had made it back to my cot in the first place.

"But-"

I lifted both of my hands to stop her as my patience hit its limit, "Alice, listen to me. I am running on very little sleep after kind of a bad day yesterday. I _want_ to stay here to rest, not to be with Edward, do you understand? I hate hikes, as you very well know, and certainly have no interest in scraping myself to hell today. I swear to you I am not hiding anything about what happened last night. Your brother and I have not made up like that—we did not have sex, as I very well know you are thinking, nor did we kiss or exchange any other type of bodily fluid that you would care to think about. We ate s'mores and talked about your family, how happy we are for Emmett and Rosalie, for you and Jasper, how much we love you all. Then I came to my bed after a while of looking at the stars in silence and fell asleep just in time for you to wake me up. Now, if you would mind not making me repeat myself again I would appreciate it."

She eyed me closely for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, Bella. But if you are lying to me…"

"Alice, when have I ever lied to you?"

"When you didn't come right out and tell me you were in love with my brother from the day that you met him," she said casually as she lifted her pack onto her shoulder.

"Certainly didn't stop you from finding out. Besides, that's omission, not a lie."

"Lying by omission is still lying my sweet. Besides, you would have lied if I had ever asked you straight out."

"Well I am not lying, by omission or otherwise. And I _am_ staying here and relaxing for at least this morning, until you guys get back."

She sighed and opened the flap of the tent. "Ok, Bella. Just promise me you will tell me if anything _does_ change, not just wait until I walk in on you two about to—"

"You are not going to walk in on anything again, Alice. We are _friends_. Period. Not 'friends with benefits' or 'friends with a secret' or anything else. Just friends."

"That's too bad. From how the both of you have been acting it seems like you could use a good lay." Rose said as she appeared in front of Alice and I as we climbed from the tent.

"It isn't a good lay that she needs apparently. Bella just had one of those and she still seems to have a stick up her—"

"Enough! Can we stop focusing on me for maybe two seconds here?"

"Ohhh, did she? You've been holding back from me, Alice." Rose said, giving me a wicked look. "Who?"

"His name is Val. He's Italian and absolutely delicious. A chef, no less. Owns his own restaurant not too far from my apartment. Jasper has met him." Alice gossiped as if I wasn't even there. I felt my blood begin to boil under my skin, anger and embarrassment washing through my veins. "But Bella won't talk about it. She doesn't kiss and tell."

"Damn right. And if you two don't stop talking about my sexual partners as if I am not even here I swear—"

"Looks like we just caught the end of an interesting conversation," Emmett said as he and Jasper rounded the corner of our tent, obviously coming from where the cars were parked. "What about Bella's partners? Did something happen last night?"

I growled, "Don't you start now too, Emmett."

"Ohh someone woke up on the wrong side of someone else's bed," he teased, poking my arm.

The red of my cheeks deepened. Anger surged through me like a tidal wave. I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream or punch someone first, but they both seemed inevitable either way. When I went to speak, my voice was low and quiet, "Emmett, if you don't shut your mouth about things you know nothing about I will make sure it never opens again."

"Whoa, who pissed off Bella?"

I turned my gaze to Edward as he joined the group from seemingly nowhere. I met his eyes only for a moment but could not help but notice that they were the color of honey, much lighter than the deep gold of the night before and a much better sign of a good mood. When my eyes returned to Emmett he had lost his goofy grin and held a look of nothing more than confusion. He obviously hadn't understood how bad my mood had already been.

"I am going to get my stuff to go lay by the water. I will see you three when you get back. Enjoy your hike." Even I couldn't deny the aggravation in my tone. I had never been one to anger quickly, to lose my temper, but sometimes things just struck a nerve too hard to hide it. In cases like that the best solution was separation.

As I disappeared back into the dark of the tent there was nothing but silence outside. Obviously I had made an impact. I focused on getting my stuff together—book, notebook, iPod, headphones, towel, sunblock, water bottle—and changing into my bikini. I covered myself with a pair of shorts and an extra large t-shirt that I usually slept in before heading back out of the tent, hoping and praying that they had all left. No such luck.

"Good morning Bella! I heard you aren't coming with us. Hope you aren't still feeling unwell after yesterday," Carla said as I took my first step toward the beach. Beside her Randy gave me a sympathetic look, as if he had understood my hope to walk by unseen.

"Oh no, I am fine. I am just not one for hikes. And I am a little tired."

"Stay up too late last night?" Sam asked, scooting up to my side as if he belonged there. "I thought you had gone to bed before we had even left."

"Just went to the tent for a little while. Didn't get to sleep for some time afterwards sadly." I scooted away from him and searched for someone to call over to save me. Rose and Emmett were standing beside the boys tent, seemingly deep in conversation. Alice and Jasper had disappeared. My eyes finally caught a movement close the trees. I had to squint to see, but finally could focus enough. Edward stood there, leaning against a tree while Brie talked to him energetically. Her outfit from yesterday seemed to have shrunk to an even smaller size. I honestly hadn't known that they made mini bikinis until that point. I had also never been so uncomfortable in my own clothes. "If you will excuse me though, I was heading over to the beach."

"Of course," Carla said, looking at me carefully. "Are you sure you are ok though dear? You just got really pale."

I put on my best fake smile and nodded. "Nothing that a nap in the sand won't cure. There is nothing quite like a vacation to make everything better."

"Be sure to put on sunblock," Randy said as I walked away. "Don't want to end up with a sunburn."

"Of course." I walked slowly, hoping that Edward and Brie would see me coming and break up their conversation before I got there, letting me walk by in peace. Maybe in a perfect world they would have—hell, maybe in a perfect world Brie would have been covered with boils and never have dared to venture out in such scanty clothing. But the world has already proven itself to be as far from perfect as anything comes.

"But why don't you want to come?" Brie whined, looking up at Edward pleadingly.

"I don't want Bella to be left here alone," he said simply, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella is a grown woman. She doesn't need a babysitter."

"And Brie has not yet reached that point and would really really like one," I growled quietly to myself as I got closer. "As long as it's you that watches her."

"What was that, Bella?" Brie asked, turning her eyes to me. I knew she couldn't have heard me, but was sure that the malice of my tone had been enough to alert her to the insult none the less.

"I was just agreeing Brie. I really don't need a babysitter, Edward."

"When have I ever been your babysitter, Bells?" he asked, smiling at me. "Friend, partner in crime, student even, but never babysitter to my memory."

I met his eyes, "Oh, I am sure there was a time or two when Alice told you to watch after me and keep me entertained."

He held my eyes firmly, "I never watched you for anyone except myself."

I felt my cheek redden and had to look away. A feeling of pride rose in my gut until Brie spoke again. "Nice shirt Bella, you look very… comfy."

I glanced down at the faded night shirt that hung down to midthigh, feeling more than a little embarrassed about it suddenly. My embarrassment sparked my anger back up and I spoke without thinking. "I _am_ comfy actually. I am sure you wouldn't think so though. You seem to be much more comfortable mostly unclothed. Must have something to do with the way you live your life."

Her eyes widened at me and I could see the rage rising from her chest as her lips pursed. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I swear I did not mean to say it, but it came tumbling out of my thoughts before I could really try to stop it: "I live my life clothed and out of bed. I would guess that someone like you spends much more time naked and in someone's bed instead. That, of course, is merely based on your behavior here."

I tried to take it back, tried to eat my words, but they just wouldn't return to me. I didn't know what to do. I was never so hateful, even to people that I truly disliked. I was never one to speak without thought, especially not something so mean to someone that I really barely knew. I opened my mouth to apologize but she cut me off first.

"Are you suggesting that I am a whore or that you have simply never had the pleasure of a man's company?"

All at once the hurt, anger, and embarrassment of the last months rose to a peak and the dark side of my heart took full control of my mouth. "I have had enough company to know how to tell the difference between a good person to share my bed with and a bad. I don't just throw myself at every male around like I am a piece of meat that I want them to eat up and shit out. You might judge me as inexperienced in comparison to the multitudes that I am sure you have had the _pleasure_ of knowing, but, at least in my experience, I have found that there are very few _worth_ knowing. Then again, I am sure that the men you have known knew about how much you were worth when they met you—maybe half an hour in a room and then absolutely nothing else."

"How dare you?"

"No, how dare you? How can you, in good conscience, walk into another's camp and flirt with the three guys in it—two of whom are taken by women at the camp and one who…" my voice died in my throat before I allowed the words 'should be' passed my lips.

Brie smiled, finding my weakness. "'Who…' what Bella? Is free to make his own choices? Can do whatever he wants? Tell me, what is wrong with me talking to him? What is it about it that gets under your skin so much? You don't really care about how I act with the others, it's all about Edward. It's because you want him as yours, isn't it?"

My inflamed face felt as if it were going to melt. "It's because he deserves so much better."

She cackled, "And that is supposed to be you?"

I shook my head. "No, Brie. It's not. He is not and never will be mine. I am not too simple to understand that. But, just because he is not mine does not mean he does not deserve something much much better than you."

"Bella you can not lie about something so obvious. You are _infatuated_ with him," her sneer made me queasy.

"Edward and I—" my throat closed around the words. I swallowed hard and tried again. "We already tried. It didn't work. Plain and simple. We have been apart for a little while and this _is _the first time we have been in the same area since it failed. I may be a bit protective of him, but trust me when I say that I am not the only one who knows that you are not even remotely in his league."

She took a step toward me, anger pouring off of her, "If you are so sure, then why are you so worried? Surely Edward knows what his league is, surely he can make his own choice on that account."

All at once I was spent. Every little bit of energy left my body in a single exhale. The demon that had stolen my mouth fell dormant again and I could feel the blood beginning to drain from my head, making me the slightest bit dizzy. "You know Brie, you're right. Let him make his choices."

I took a step past her, toward the beach. Edward's hand wrapped around my arm before I could take another. "Bella—"

"Please, Edward. I'm going to lie down on the beach. I need to calm down." My eyes never left the ground as I spoke. His fingers slipped off of my arm as I continued to walk.

After three steps Brie spoke, "You actually got with her, Edward?" The disgust in her voice was clear, but had no effect on me. "Why?"

I was out of ear range by the time he responded. I didn't care to know anyway. My feet sunk into the white sands of the beach as I emerged from the woods, the grains still cool even in the glow of the sun. I moved closer to the edge of the water and spread out my towel in robotic movements. It was like I was completely disconnected from myself suddenly. I wasn't feeling or thinking about anything, just doing what I knew I was supposed to. Once the towel was laid out I removed my shirt and sat down in the middle. I covered my chest, stomach, legs, and face with sunblock before laying back and picking up my iPod. I didn't look at my library, just pressed play and let the music run through the headphones and jack into my head as I closed my eyes.

The pianos melody was beautiful—a recording of Edward from when he took his first composition course his freshman year of college. I didn't focus on that, just let the music smother any remaining pain that hid in my chest. As I lost myself to the rhythm of the song images began to run before my eyes, reality bleeding away into a dream that I would have preferred any day.

_I watched his fingers flow over the keys, kissing each gently in their passing and producing a melodic tune. I lifted my gaze from his hands, following his skin, paler than normal from a long a winter, until I was staring into his face. His features were statuesque, unchanging as music poured from him, his eyes seemingly glued to a nonexistent spot hovering somewhere between him and the wall. Even with his lack of visible emotion the love was evident, heard in every note that rose to my ears, seen in the way he touched the piano keys as if it were the most precious thing he had ever beheld. To him, it probably was._

_His eyes shifted to meet mine. They were the color of thick honey, darker than some days, lighter than others, but just as intoxicating as ever. An unknown amount of time passed just like that—the music deepening with the mood as his eyes held onto mine. Suddenly I felt his hand on either side of my face, stroking my cheeks even as the music continued to play. His eyes got closer and closer until I could feel his breath brushing across my lips, his smell surrounding us in a warm envelope. His lips touched mine so gently, his eyelids slowly lowering. I felt the hand on either cheek trembling slightly as I leaned closer into him, not afraid of the emotions that welled up into me. I loved him. I longed for him. I wanted him to wrap himself around me and never ever let me go again. To shield me from the misery in the world. _

_His lips parted just enough to whisper to me. "I will never leave you. I love you more than words could ever try to express. I wrote it for you. I always wanted you to know that. I wrote them all for you."_

**-EPOV**

"You actually got with her, Edward? Why?"

I watched her back as she continued to walk away without flinching. Her skin, which had been a deep maroon while her anger had been talking had drained to leave her pale and tired. I wanted to chase after her, to lift her into my arms and tell her what an idiot I was, but she hadn't even been able to meet my eyes. She wanted her space and I knew it was my job to give it to her… at least for a little while.

I turned my eyes back to the girl that stood before me. Only a year or two younger than Bella, but looking like a child in comparison. "Because she is the most amazing woman I have ever known."

"An amazing woman who has grown an awfully sharp tongue."

I turned to look at Esme, surprised at her presence. I felt the immediate need to defend Bella. "She is not herself right now."

"Nor are you, dearest," she said quietly. "Brie, I have known Bella for a very long time and must say that I have never heard speak like that to anyone, no matter how angry. I am very very sorry that it was you that she blew up on, but please try to understand that she is not herself right now. Edward, as for you, when we get back I want to sit down with you and talk. Obviously there has been a lot to happen that we have not heard about. Do your best to calm her down. Time to go, Brie."

The girl didn't seem to know what to do or say. Esme had a way of making her authority clear without being anything less than the sweet woman she always had been. The two of them walked away, Brie casting one last look over her shoulder at me. It wasn't the flirtatious look she had been casting me since she had first arrived, but rather a cold and dark look, as if I had betrayed her. It didn't matter anyway.

I watched everyone file out onto a path that lead to a rocky trail that would take them around the lake and eventually back to camp. It would take about 6 hours, maybe more. I glanced down at my watch. 7:30 on the nose. They could be back anywhere between 3:30 and 5. At least I had that long to think of what to tell Esme when she got back. She wanted to hear about what happened between Bella and I… at the moment I wasn't sure I was going to be able to talk about it.

When they had completely disappeared I looked in the opposite direction toward the beach, toward Bella. _'You are _infatuated_ with him.' _Brie had said. The statement had made my heart pound while I waited for Bella's response. She had said she was protective of me. My sweet, little Bella who I had always watched over like a hawk to make sure she was safe and happy was protecting _me_? And she had not denied what Brie had said, did not argue that point. What did it mean? Could Bella possibly still be interested in me? After what a prick I had been to her? After how bad I had hurt her? Did I want her to be? Did I want to even come close to taking the chance of hurting her again?

I felt short of breath and extremely lost all of a sudden, like I had been dropped into some foreign country in the middle of a war—gunsmoke and shouts filling the air as death coated the lungs with every breath. I took a deep inhale and shook my head, trying to clear the confusion and figure out what to do with myself. How much space did Bella want? Should I go down to the beach or not? Should I wait in my tent? It seemed best to try to give her a few minutes, let her relax and let it go before she saw me again, yet after a moment I realized that I was moving toward her anyway.

I stopped right at the edge of the trees, still in the shade as I looked across the small expanse of beach to the blue towel laid across the sand. On it I could not move my eyes from the sight of my beautiful Bella; her breasts settled onto her chest and barely covered by the bikini my sister must have wrestled her into; her stomach tight and flat, shinning beneath the sun; her hair spread around her, making her skin look paler than I knew it was. Absolutely stunning. Her eyes were closed, her face content as the sun laid on her skin, shimmering, her chest rising and falling as she slept. I walked across the sand slowly, keeping my eyes on her, letting the sun heat my skin as it did hers. How could I ever have been such an idiot? Had I not given it up I would have been laying there right next to Bella, running my hands down her, kissing everywhere the sun did. We could have spent the last month together, exploring our new relationship.

But I had let it all slip through my fingers.

Instead I was a complete jackass and gave up the best thing I had ever had, destroying us both in the process and absolutely bashing to ruin any chance I would ever have of making it up to her. Even if she said she would be my friend, the reluctance had been so clear. She could still hardly look at me. The previous night, while we sat by the fire and talked about Rose and Emmett she had kept her eyes so firmly placed on the sky I didn't even have to worry about getting caught staring at her. This morning she had only met my eyes once, and then never took a second glance. No matter what Brie insinuated Bella could not possibly still have feelings for me after what I had done.

I sat down in the sand beside her, looking out at the water. My mind zoned out, pulling back images from the depths of my mind. The first time I kissed Bella, when I hadn't been able to resist anymore. How beautiful she looked when I woke her up, the sleep still in her eyes. The sad look she had the night she said goodbye to me and walked away without a glance back. That one pained me more than the rest. I had sat in that restaurant for another hour with Rose and Emmett, not saying a word, battling in my heart to decide if I should just turn back around with them. But I was afraid to hurt her more. Finally I took off. By the time I reached Forks I had turned around three times and lost about a day more than I should have in travel time. I never told Esme or Carlisle why I had left Bella's but I always believed that Esme knew anyway.

I turned my eyes back to her. If only I had turned around. But that little nagging part in the back of my head still repeated what Brie said—'You are _infatuated_ with him.' What if Brie knew more than I did? Could it be possible? But I had left and had never come back… if I couldn't forgive me for it, how could she?

I laid my hand on the cool sand, ran my fingers through it while my eyes stared out at the water. If only there was some way to make this right.

-BPOV

My body twitched awake as I tried to lift my arms around his neck. I opened my eyes slowly—the piano still played through the headphones. Obviously I had not been asleep for very long. The water seemed to be reflected over me, a crystal blue spread across the sky without the smallest cloud. A deep breath carried the flavor of the salty lake, refreshing and sharp. I turned my head to the side, expecting to be staring across the sandy shore, only to find Edward maybe a foot away, sitting in the sand, his eyes staring ahead in deep concentration. Affection rose before I could choke it back, residual feelings brought on from the dream.

"Don't think about it too hard or your head might explode."

His head whipped sideways, the frown lines over his eyes smoothing out. "If it hasn't happened yet I doubt that it will."

I smiled despite myself and turned my eyes back to the sky. "It's a beautiful day."

He made a quiet noise of agreement, but didn't say anything else on the matter. I allowed my eyes to drift shut again, savoring the warmth of the sun, the light breeze that brushed stray hairs across my forehead, the comforting smell of the water that lapped at the shore not too far from my feet. All of the anger I had felt earlier seemed to have seeped away into the sand. Brie was not worth the energy it would have taken to hold on to it. With a small sigh of resignation, I apologized.

"I am sorry Edward. I didn't get much sleep, it made me short tempered. I never should have said any of that. I wish I could take it back."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Why are you apologizing to me Bella?"

Brie. He wanted me to apologize to Brie… My insides shivered as a quick image of her smug little face floated before my eyes. But, if it was what he wanted I could bear it. I had been cornered into doing much more awful things, confronted much more dreadful fears. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter, as if that would make my next statement less difficult. "You're right. I'll apologize to her when she gets back."

I felt his skin brush against my bare arm, "Bella, Brie may not have deserved the full force of your anger, much more of that should have been for me, but you certainly didn't say any worse about her than she did about you. You two just clash. I have a feeling that you trying to apologize will do more harm than good."

I opened my eyes, relaxing my forehead. A sense of relief washed away the sickness in my stomach that the idea of apologizing to the witch had brought. But the relief was quickly followed by guilt. "No Edward, I really should apologize. I was the antagonizer today, not her. She has not done anything to wrong me and did not deserve the insults that I have been directing at her. All she did was like a man who I…" _am in love with_. The thought made all the blood in my body rush to my face as I tried to choke out what I actually meant… well, meant for him to hear anyway, "have been friends with for a long time and know is way out of her league."

I could feel his eyes on me and, unlike last night, I had no darkness to hide the evidence of my original thought. He would know I wasn't being honest, he always knew. "Bells, do you really think I would be that foolish?"

My eyes turned to him despite the embarrassment that still swam under my skin. I sought the reassurance that every part of me craved, but that my mind would never believe, no matter his response; "She is beautiful, Edward. I don't need a second head to recognize that. Why wouldn't you take advantage of such an easy conquest?"

"Bells, did you just suggest that I only think with my—"

"Edward!" I snapped, a moment before laughing. It felt like the first time I had laughed in years. A weight seemed to have lifted off my chest as I allowed a real smile to spread across my lips. For the first time since Edward had left, I felt like myself. "What else could I possibly be suggesting? Isn't that the only head any man thinks with?"

As I looked at him his eyes visibly lightened. His lips parted to reveal a wolfish grin and he looked even more handsome than he had only moments before. "Be careful not to get yourself into trouble my dear Bella, there is no one here to protect you from the repercussions."

I barked out a laugh. "Like I have ever needed anyone to protect me from you Edward? I hate to tell you, but you really aren't all that scary."

"Not scary, huh? I seem to remember a few times when we were younger that you ran and hid from me."

"Yeah, so you wouldn't tickle me, or toss me into the pool."

"Well Bells, we may not be anywhere near a pool, but I think I hear a lake calling your name."

Before I even had a moment to get ready to defend myself he had launched himself onto my bare legs, wrapping both of them in his right arm while reaching under my lower back with the other. I wiggled as hard as I could, trying to scissor kick my legs and get one free while pushing at his chest with both hands. He held strong and, with a little bit of struggle, managed to stand with me cradled to his chest.

I fought harder. My laughter took a considerable amount away from my strength, but I seemed unable to stop. He ran toward the edge of the water, giving me his most charming smile. "Ready Bella? One…"

"Edward, please!" I squealed, more out of excitement than any real fear of getting wet. After all, I was already in my bathing suit.

"Two…" he made a fake swinging motion, playing that he was building up the momentum to toss me in.

"No! Please! I'll do anything!" I laughed. The game took me back to the summers in Forks. I couldn't even count the number of times he had tossed me into the pool, or acted like he was going to. I felt more lighthearted than ever, like we were just teenagers again, everything still ahead, but not thinking of anything but enjoying our time together. When he was still just a hopeless crush.

"Anything, huh?" he asked, eyebrows wiggling. He was trying to make me blush, but I had a better idea.

I took advantage of his distraction, swinging my legs down hard so he nearly dropped me. I caught myself on his arm just as my feet hit the ground. He was so surprised by me actually landing on my feet rather than my face that pulling on his arm worked better than I had expected—we both ended up in the water. Too bad for him, his clothes were still on.

He laughed as he quickly got back to his knees, the water still covering him up to midthigh. "Oh yeah? Is that how this works Bella?"

"What ever do you mean dear Edward? Was I not supposed to sabotage your attempt to throw me into the water?"

"You never have before," he pointed out.

I did something else I had never done and turned his own wolfish grin on him, "There are a lot of tricks that I didn't know before."

His laughter made my heart melt. For a moment it was just the two us, the 8 inches of water, and a beautiful day in the summer. Nothing that had happened mattered at all. We were exactly as we always had been—the sexual tension high and no need to try to change it. Flirtation with no expectation. And god was it beautiful.

-EPOV

"Bella stop trying to get away, I am only trying to help!" I insisted, chasing after her across the sandy shore, the bucket of water swinging at my side and splashing most of its contents back into the lake.

"Right!" she called back over her shoulder as she raced ahead, "By dumping a bucket of water over my head!"

"Well you were the one complaining about the sand in your hair," I laughed, trying not to appreciate the sight of her running in the small swimwear too much. I slowed down, lifting the bucket higher. "Fine! You win."

She stopped a good ten feet ahead, watching with her arms across her quickly rising and falling chest until I dumped the water out. She had run hard, I had to give her that. "I gotta tell you, I am impressed."

"Impressed? Because I can run faster than you?" she teased as she wandered back toward me.

"No, because you didn't fall down once."

She gave me a look of mock betrayal. "Are you calling me a klutz, Edward?"

"A klutz? Never. More like a… catastrophy." I reach down and splashed a handful of water at her.

She laughed and punched my arm without too much force. I wrapped that arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, using my other hand to give her a light noogie. She rested her head against my chest, her breath heavy as she laughed again. The run had taken a lot out of both of us. I looked back down the beach, back in the direction we had come. There were only footprints, swerving in and out of the water as far as the eye could see. How far had we come?

"You know, we have a pretty long walk back," she pointed out, seeming to have pulled the thought right out of my head. "And I have to admit I am kind of beat."

"Oh what? You can outrun me, but when it comes to walking back you can't handle it?"

She smiled, "I didn't say I can't handle it, I was merely suggesting that we take a break first."

I grinned down at her, "If you insist."

She flopped down into the sand, her legs stretching into the water. She looked up at me and patted the spot beside her, "Don't be shy."

I sat, bumping my shoulder against her. "_I_ was never the shy one."

"Insult after insult. Edward dearest, how do you ever expect to win my heart back with that attitude?"

I felt as if I had swallowed a whole tray of ice cubes. A chill seemed to radiate from the pit of my stomach, working its way out to my sun warmed skin. My eyes traced her profile—she showed no sign of panic, or embarrassment, or anything else that made it seem that she had meant what it sounded like she had. None the less, suddenly I found my esophagus constricting, my tongue in knots, and my palms sweaty. I felt like I was a teenager again, debating on whether I should just ask her to come to the prom as my date rather than as my friend.

"Bella I…" My mouth stopped working.

Her eyes turned to mine and she gave me a blinding smile. "Don't worry, Edward, I was only teasing. Sometimes it is just easier to make light of it. Makes it easier to let go. I missed this, you know. Missed having _you_."

I could not resist the smile that insisted on spreading across my lips. "I missed you too. But—"

"Well, isn't this a surprise! I thought I heard your voice, Bella."

We both turned so fast I feared one of us may have managed some permanent neck damage. Alice stood maybe two feet behind us, the tree line a good 15 feet behind her. Obviously she had been trying to sneak up… this time rather successfully. She gave me a fiendish grin. "Enjoying ourselves?"

Bella suddenly started laughing. "Alice, you are a terrible best friend, you know. Much too nosy."

My eyebrows shot up, but Alice looked much more stunned than I felt. Bella, though always quick on the comeback, was not usually quite so blunt with Alice. But, no matter her surprise, my sister took it with a smile.

-APOV

She had actually laughed. It had been too long since I had heard the noise that at first my mind hadn't even been able to comprehend it. But the smile that shone from her face, the glow that surrounded her, all proved that the noise had actually happened and was not a mere figment of my imagination.

"I may be nosy, but that does not make me a horrible best friend Bella. It is my forcefulness that takes care of that." She laughed again and it reminded me of the first really warm day after a snowy winter. I beamed at her, so happy to see her looking so well that the cause didn't even matter. "You got some color today."

Bella nodded, glancing down at her tanner arms. "The sun with do that."

"Does this mean we are close to the tents then?" Rose called hopefully down from the shade.

Bella stood and shook her head sadly. "Afraid not Rose. You have a good mile to anyway."

That caught me off guard. "What are you two doing a mile from camp? If you wanted to take a walk you could have—"

Bella shushed me. "Don't have a conniption fit, Alice. We had not intended to come this far. We were just about to head back, actually."

I wanted so badly to ask questions right then, but managed to hold back only so that Bella wouldn't stop smiling. I knew that once I started asking, she would get irritated—she always had. Suddenly the little angel on my right popped into my ear. "Ok, well, seeing as neither of you have any shoes…or clothes… how about you guys walk back on the beach. We will meet you over there."

Edward eyed me for a moment then nodded. I had a strange feeling that he was a bit uptight with me… had I interrupted something?

-BPOV

The walk back to camp was much less eventful, but still bizarrely wonderful. We stayed quiet, no teasing, no more than an occasional comment spoken, but a comfort that reminded me of home, of Forks, of Charlie, of summer vacation. But most of all it reminded me of Edward. It was like for a moment I had forgotten how comfortable we always had been together, how our silences meant just as much as our conversations. How the occasional gentle touch of our arms as they bumped into each other could tease more than any innuendo. I kind of expected it to make me sad, but after a moment, when no such emotion arose, I realized that having it again was enough. The past was the past, no matter how much I loved to cling to it at times. It didn't matter if we had had some problems, if we had hurt each other, we were ok again now and that was more important than anything else. Let the past rest, let the future come, and just keep on lifting up you feet.

I didn't worry about anything as we approached our abandoned stuff. My towel, which had been soaked when we had started down the beach, was dry stiff, the salt in it making it more like a board than any sort of fabric. Edward's clothes were in a very similar state and I shot him an apologetic smile. After collecting our stuff and putting our shoes back on, we headed toward the trees where the sound of voices could be heard.

-EPOV

"You are so in trouble!" Alice hissed at me just after Bella turned toward her tent and hurried in to find clothes.

My eyebrows shot up, my mind still lost in a calm fog. "What?"

"Esme kept asking me questions the entire time. She wants to talk to you. If I were you I would just get it over with."

I was sobered instantly. I had forgotten. My head nodded on its own. "Where is she?"

"Your tent I am sure, waiting to ambush you. She didn't seem happy about what I told her…and I painted you in a much better light than I thought you should be brother."

"Well thank you for that. If I am not back in an hour, call the cops."

Alice laughed quietly as I walked toward my tent, desperately trying to come up with any sort of excuse that would lighten the load Esme was about to drop on me. She loved Bella, and would not be happy to hear that I had broken her heart and then ran home and hadn't told my own mother about it. With one last deep breath I slipped into the tent.

-EsmePOV

He stepped into the tent twitching, as if he knew what was coming. Obviously Alice had tipped him off. I was proud of him for coming anyway, facing what he didn't want to hear, what he probably already knew. "You have been keeping secrets from me, Edward."

His face shifted into a fake smile, "I highly doubt that most sons share half of what I have with their mothers. You have a closer relationship with me than a tenth of the mothers in the world. You should be proud of that."

I sat down on top of one of the sleeping bags, "Edward, you know you should have told me simply because it was Bella."

He sighed and sat as well, the smile slipping away and replaced by a heavy frown. "Yes, I do know. I also know that when I got to your house I was not ready to discuss any of it. I don't even know if I am now."

"Edward, I truly do not understand you two. There was a time when your father and I thought I was inevitable that you two ended up together, and when you finally manage to get over yourselves you can only last a week?"

"Less than," I sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Emse."

"Tell me what happened, Edward! And how you plan on fixing it!" I urged, reaching out and touching his arm. "You love that girl, I know you do. And you are great together, from what I heard. Why do you fight it so hard?"

"I don't know how to fix it. I hurt her enough the first time, how could I possibly risk doing that again?"

"Isn't it said that you always hurt the ones you love? It's a part of life. You both learn to live with it, to accept it."

"Isn't it also always said that if you love her let her go and if it's meant to be she will come back."

I reach out and popped him gently in the back of his head. "And what do you call this trip? Is this not her coming back?"

He turned to look me in the eye. "I don't know how to fix this. She deserves so much better than what I can give her…"

"And you don't think that is exactly how she feels as well? Think about who Bella is, Edward. Think about how she has always been. She probably fears being not being good enough for you way more than you fear not being good enough for her. She is not going to be the one to make the move, _you_ will have to be. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to your father." I stood and moved toward the door. When I looked back he was staring off into space, lost in his thoughts. "You can do it Edward. You _can_ make this right."

**-EPOV**

When I emerged from the tent there was no one in sight. I wanted to talk to Bella immediately, before any sort of sense could talk me out of it. With quick steps I hurried to the beach, searching for her. By the time my feet hit the sand my head was a mess, my tongue tied, and my heart slamming against the restraint of my ribs. I had to do this now. I looked around, but my target was no where in sight. Brie was the nearest to me, a sour look on her face.

"Brie!" I called, hurrying over, "Have you seen Bella?"

Hate filled eyes turned to meet mine and it registered that she had been the wrong person to ask just a little too late. I took a step back, holding up my hands in surrender. She spoke before I could apologize. "You know Edward, I thought you might be a good guy but you are just like the rest of the scum in this world. You don't know what you want, and you don't care about who you hurt when you try to find it. I don't know why I thought you were different."

I opened my mouth, then closed it. My thoughts raced around in circles. Had I hurt her? How? I had never given her any sort of indication that I was even remotely interested in her, had I? "Brie, I never—"

"Save it," she snapped, cutting me off. "Bella went for a walk with Alice. Neither of them looked very happy when they left."

**-APOV**

"But Bella…" I begged.

"Alice, you know how much I love you. You know how much your family means to me. But you need to learn that just because you want to hear something does not mean I will immediately divulge it. I am sorry. For now can't you just let me keep a good thing to myself for a little while and _wait_ for me to be ready to tell you?"

I opened my mouth, my first instinct being to guilt her into it, but my better sense holding it back. "Ok Bella, as long as you will tell me one thing; are the two of you together?"

She smiled at me, a real smile, one that I hadn't seen since Edward's departure from Bella's house. "Alice, we are not together. I told you that it wasn't going to happen earlier. But we are really friends again. Just like old times. Isn't that enough?"

I grabbed her hand. "Bella, it wont be enough until I can actually call you my sister. But it'll do for now." She rolled her eyes. "Now, will you at least tell me why Brie was being such a bitch on the hike? She had murder in her eyes."

Bella's smile quickly turned to a frown. "I said some mean things to her this morning. Indeed to apologize when we get back."

"That bad Bella?"

She nodded, to my surprise. "Yeah, I practically called her a whore and told her she was not remotely good enough for Edward."

I shrugged, "Sounds pretty accurate from what I have seen."

Bella shook her head, "She hasn't done anything to really deserve what I said, Alice. She has never done anything wrong to me and it was not fair for me to blow up on her like I did this morning. I wont feel right until I tell her that I am sorry."

I bumped my shoulder against her arm, "You seemed to be feeling just fine when I saw you and my brother on the beach."

She tried to hide a smile, but denied nothing.

I released her hand and instead wrapped her arm through mine. "Ok, well if you must apologize lets just take a nice long walk and put it off for as long as possible."

"Agreed."

-EPOV

I sat a log by the fire, my eyes constantly changing directions, searching for even the slightest movement in the trees to alert me to Bella's return. It was nearly an hour before she finally appeared. I stood abruptly as she came from between the trees, her arms linked with my sister. Bella's eyes met mine and a smile appeared instantly, but she also lifted up a hand with a single finger erect, telling me to wait. She looked away, said something to Alice and disattached herself, before heading toward the beach where laughter and talk could be heard. I followed her with my eyes until she again disappeared from sight. Alice came and sat beside me without a word.

It was a moment before she reached over and patted my back. "She wouldn't tell me a thing. You must have done something right."

I shrugged, "Don't know what it could have been."

"That is because you are a fool when it comes to that girl, brother. You never know what is the right move, or what is the wrong. But it's ok, she's just as much of a fool with you. Everything is confusing when it comes to love I suppose."

"Learn that from personal experience?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Not exactly. I am too sure of my actions to be a fool with Jasper, but our relationship and yours are much different. Neither of us ever denied what we felt, where as you and Bella did it for years and years. The problem with denial though, brother, is that you will eventually have to face it, whether you like it or not. And that _is_ something that I learned from personal experience."

"Do you think he's the one, Alice?"

"I do." She spoke with such assurance that I did not doubt it. Alice had a way of knowing things, she always had.

"Have you told him that?"

"Not in those words, but I have made it clear, just as he has. Neither of us have ever felt so complete. That is something that you feel with just anyone, you know?"

I sighed, my mind on Bella, "Yeah, I know."

-BPOV

I walked onto the beach, looking for Brie. She sat at the small ledge on the opposite side of the volley ball net, staring out at the water. It made me feel worse, remembering how and why I had sat there just the day before. I walked up behind her, "Brie, can I sit with you for a second?"

She turned with a killer glare, "What, so you can call me a whore again?"

I sighed, "No, so I can apologize."

The girl gave me a skeptical look and turned back to the water. I knew it wasn't an invitation, but I took the seat next to her anyway. "Listen Brie, I am really sorry for how I acted earlier. I really didn't mean it. I had been up late and my friend had already made me mad, so I just kind of blew up on you. It was uncalled for, and completely unfair. I feel horrible for it."

She grunted sarcastically.

"What, you mean after you won? _Now_ you feel bad?"

I sighed. "It isn't a competition, Brie. Edward and I have been friends for a very long time, and I… after what happened between us, seeing him again was really difficult. And knowing that there was someone else who was interested in him hurt deep down because I knew I didn't stand a chance. Listen, Edward and I were only together for a very short period of time, ok? If you really think that he is what you want, then you have no reason not to try. It is his decision, as you said. And it was not right of me to try to intervene."

"You know, if you had said this yesterday, I would have believed it. But it isn't until after you spent the entire day with him, twisting his mind about me how you want it to be I am sure."

"Brie, I didn't say anything to him about you today, ok?" Frustration was starting to kill my sympathy.

"Why should I believe that?"

I bit my tongue on the comment that wanted to pop out and instead said, "Brie, I am really sorry for what I said this morning, and there is no way I can make you believe me, but I am being honest. I don't lie just for the sake of lying."

"You know Bella, I would believe that a lot more if I hadn't overheard what Alice was telling Rose on the hike. Who's Val, huh? And yet you act like you care about Edward? You tell me that _I_ am not good enough for him? You know, at this point, I really don't give a damn anymore; I was only looking for some fun and really, this drama is not worth my energy. The only thing that I am pissed off about it is that he is blind enough to fall for you—someone who pretends to be so pure and really you are no better than what you accuse me of being."

My insides turned to ice before the tears reached my chin. She was right.


	32. Running Away and Awkward Reunions

**_Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them._**

_**Note:**_ Completely unedited, but I was eager to get these last few chapters up. I love you all! Hopefully these last few chapters are all that you hoped for! I'm keeping it short and simple—ENJOY!

* * *

**-BPOV**

"Bella… I still don't understand," Alice said as she handed me the keys. "What do you mean you need to go home? I thought everything was going so we—"

"Alice, I need to get out of here _now_. Please… I'll go stay at a hotel for tonight, and be back here tomorrow at whatever time you want to pick you up, ok?"

"But why, Bella?" she demanded, "Talk to me! What happened?"

I reached up and grabbed my head, pushing my fingers into my hair, frustration slamming inside of my chest. "Alice, I can't right now, ok? I need time to think and I can not do it here. I have to go away for tonight, and then go home tomorrow, ok? Just try to be my best friend for one second and understand that I am doing what I know is going to be best. Trust me just this time. I love you, and I need you to do this for me. Tell Edward… that I am sorry."

She let go of my arm, giving me a stunned look as I lifted my bag off the ground and backed toward the car. "Ok Bella. Just please call me when you check in somewhere. Let me know you're safe."

"I will Alice. I am sorry for this. I'll see you tomorrow."

I tossed my bag into the back seat, then climbed behind the wheel. I buckled as quickly as possible and sped away from the campsite. My heart was slamming against my ribs as I bumped over the dirt road. The more the distance between Edward and I grew, the worse I felt.

* * *

**-EPOV**

"Hey Alice, where's Bella?" I asked as I came out of my tent to see Alice standing there, arms crossed.

She shook her head, confusion written all over her face. "I don't know."

"Weren't you just with her?" I asked. I had heard Alice's and Bella's just a minute before while trying to dig out my iPod from my bag. "I could have sworn…"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was. She grabbed her bag, asked for my car keys, and left."

I shook my head, "Wait, what? I'm confused. Where was she going?"

"She said she had to get away, she's staying at a hotel tonight, picking us up tomorrow, and then going home. She told me to tell you that she is sorry. I don't understand. I thought she had been happy, but… did you say anything to her that would scare her away?"

"No… Alice, why did she say she was sorry?"

"She didn't, Edward!" Alice sounded frustrated. "I don't understand this. She wouldn't tell me a thing, she just looked absolutely miserable when she came out of the trees."

"Who was she talking to on the beach?" I asked, reaching into my pocket to pull out my phone. Alice didn't answer, just started walking quickly toward the lake with pure fury in her face. I dialed Bella's number and called. Two rings, then voicemail. I dialed again. Same thing. The third time it just went straight to voicemail. Fine, if she wasn't going to answer I'd leave a voicemail and try again later. "Bella, where are you going? Is everything ok? Call us back, please! We just want to know you are ok. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please call me back! I—" My mouth caught the word love right at my teeth. "I really want to talk to you. It's important."

After hitting end I followed the path Alice had taken through the trees to everyone else. Alice and Brie were nose to nose right at the edge of the volleyball court, both fuming. I could hear Alice's angry shrieks, but could not distinguish what she was trying to say. Jasper stood with Emmett and Rose a ways down the beach, all eyes turned toward the commotion Alice was making. Neither set of parents seemed to be anywhere nearby.

I hurried toward the two women, "Alice, stop screaming for God's sakes!"

"Seriously Alice, I have no idea what you are screaming about. All I did was tell her that I had overheard you and Rose talking earlier about—"

"That is enough!" Alice snapped at her. "I want you out of this camp _now_. You just drove off someone who has ten times the right you have to be here. Go. Now."

"Oh, what, you don't think Edward should hear?" Brie sneered at her.

"What you heard was absolutely none of your business and it's certainly not up to you to decide if Edward does or does not need to hear it. Get out of here. I don't want to see your face in this camp again, do you understand me?"

Brie just gave a sharp laughed and walked away. "Yes, ma'am. I was already about to leave, thank you very much. Way too much drama going on over here."

Alice continued to fume as she watched the younger girl disappear down the beach. I stared at my sister, waiting for any sort of explanation to why Bella had gone, but Alice seemed completely oblivious to presence. Finally I prompted her, "Alice, what was that about?"

"Edward, I do not think Bella is going to let you see her again for a little while. Brie just fucked up any promise there was of her letting you guys repair this." She finally turned and met my eyes, her own pooled with tears. "And it's my fault. I am sorry. I couldn't keep my mouth shut on my best friend's secrets and because of it Brie was able to use it against her. I know what she is thinking, and there is no way that you or I will be able to change it until she tells you."

"Tells me what, Alice?" I growled. Anger was pouring off of me. Alice had screwed up. If Brie had overheard something that Alice should not have talked about, then it certainly was neither Bella nor Brie's fault.

"Edward, I can't be the one to tell you that. I drove Bella to it, it's my fault too, but if I tell you… then I probably destroy my friendship with her completely. I can only imagine how angry she is with me as it is…"

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

**-BPOV**

The phone rang. I sighed and dropped my pen, pushing the marked pages away from me. Thank god for a momentary distraction from editing. I reached for the phone and checked the ID. Alice.

With a smile I answered. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey! Are you all packed and ready?"

I laughed, "Alice, I'm not leaving until tomorrow. I still have all day."

"I was hoping you would say that. Don't pack a thing, I already have your bags, just meet us at the hotel tomorrow then!"

"Alice, no. I already know what I am bringing. I am not going to leave my trust with someone who loves squeezing me into the tightest jeans she can find, ok? Just trust me, please?" I said, keeping my voice even so she understood that I was serious and there was no room for argument.

I heard a deep sigh, "Fine, but I am at least bringing you something extra to wear on the wedding day, ok?"

"Sure Alice. So what about you, are you all packed?"

"Bella, you act as if you don't even know who I am."

I laughed, "You've been packed for a few days, haven't you?"

"Of course." The cheerfulness of her voice was contagious, bringing a smile to my lips. "Bella, I hope you know what you are in for. I already have Rose's bachelorette party all planned."

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?" I asked anxiously. I was both intrigued and afraid, not entirely sure how big Alice was planning to go with it.

"Ha! Like I would give you a sneak peek after you tell me no! You just wait, ok? It'll be a blast, I promise." She paused for a long breath and I knew something bad was coming. "You know Bella, Edward still calls me a few times a week and asks me about you. He says you still don't answer his calls. I am honestly proud of him for not just going over there."

"Alice…" I warned. I had stopped this conversation every time that Alice called me in the last month.

"Don't 'Alice' me, Bella! You understand that in three days you are going to have to see him whether you like it or not! You are going to have to deal with this. You are going to have to tell him. He already knows that it was all _my_ fault! I don't know why you feel like putting it off is going to make it any better!"

"Alice I—"

"And he's so worried about you! Every time he calls he tries to pretend it's to check up on me, but within two minutes he's asking if I have heard from you, if you told me why you have been ignoring his calls, if he did something wrong, if—"

"Alice!" The line went quiet as she came to a sudden halt. "I don't want to talk to him over the phone, I want to talk to him in person, ok? I have a plan. Just let me handle my own stuff this week. If I don't do it, then you can yell at me all you want, ok? I need to do this _my _way and in _my _own time."

There was a long pause. "Ok. But if you don't by the end of the week I am going to beat _him_ with _you_. I can't take this anymore. The two of you drive me nuts. You both need to find some sense, and soon."

"Enough, Alice. Please, just leave it alone for the next few days; let me handle this on my own."

"_Fine_!" It sounded like agreeing to it caused her physical pain. She paused for a moment. "You know, I bumped into Val the other day…"

"_Bumped_?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "With the size of Seattle, how do you just _bump_ into him?"

"Bella, you know how much I love his food!" she pleaded, confirming my suspicions. "Am I not allowed to go there anymore just because you slept with him?"

"Of course you are, Alice. Just be straightforward about it. I hate it when you try to beat around the bush."

She sighed, "He wishes you would call him. He knows that there is something very wrong. He only wants to clear the air with you."

"I'll call him."

The phone went dead quiet for a minute. When she spoke the disbelief in her voice was thick, "You will?"

"Yes. I have needed to. I'll call him as soon as I get off the phone with you, ok? Now, can we get off of me for a few minutes? How are things with you and Jasper?"

"I think he's going to ask me to marry him!" she said quietly, like her excitement was restricting her throat.

I felt my face go slack. "Hasn't it only been a few months, Alice?"

She giggled, "I didn't mean right _now_, Bella. I was in the bathroom the other day and he was on the phone with his mother. I had just got out of the shower and I heard him say that he found the girl that he wants to stay with forever."

I smiled, "Well I thought you already knew that."

"It's one thing when he tells _me_ that, it's another when he tells his mom!" she squealed. "Bella, I am so happy. I love him so much. It's like we were made to balance each other out."

"And I am happy _for_ you! Looks like you finally found the one that actually deserves you. How long do you think it'll be before he pops the question All-Knowing-Alice?"

"Honestly, Bella, I am not sure. It doesn't really matter. It could be tomorrow or three years from now. I have no fear that either of us will change our minds. We are perfect for each other." She sounded so sure, so secure. For a moment I felt a bit of jealousy. In my entire life I had never felt as sure about _anything_ as she seemed.

"As long as you are happy. Listen, I should get this over with, Alice. I will see you tomorrow night, ok? I'll let you know when I am almost there."

"I can't wait! I will see you then! Love you, Bella. Good luck."

"Love you too. Bye." I set down the phone and closed my eyes. I was about to do something that I really was not entirely sure I was ready for. I needed to talk to Val, yes, but I did not really want to. We had had a great time together, and now I had to talk to him after not calling him back for more than two months. It was going to be awkward and uncomfortable for me. He had told me that night that he was not looking for anything serious, but at the same time he had treated me so well… I had been just as unfair to him as I had to Edward. The guilt of all of it had been settling on me more and more lately and it had been clear that if I didn't face it in both directions soon I was going to go out of my mind.

I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled through the contacts to the bottom. Before I could back out my thumb pushed send. It was time. Three rings and then…

"Hello?" his voice purred through the receiver, making my tie itself in a knot. Panic ran through me and the temptation to hang up was overwhelming. "Bella, are you there?"

"Hi, Val." I was proud of how calm I sounded, but it didn't fool him.

He chuckled quietly, "Bella, there is no need for you to be nervous. I'm glad you called. Are you well?"

I spun in my chair, trying to let some of the nervous energy out through movement. "I am… for the most part. How have you been?"

"Busy with work, as usual. For the most part, huh?"

"I've been feeling guilty," I admitted.

"Because you betrayed your feelings about Edward. And because you never called me. I know, Alice was just here last night. You aren't going to want to hear this, but I dug a lot out of her while she was here…" He stopped for a second, maybe giving me the chance to say something, but with knots in my throat I couldn't even breathe, never mind speak. "Bella, let me clear your mind a little. You are a smart, funny, impossibly sweet, and _beautiful_ woman. I can't imagine a man on this earth that would not want you as his. And you have set your heart on the man who you feel is the right one, no matter what your brain tries to tell you. He is among the luckiest of all men in the world. But that man left you broken hearted for a while. When we went out that night you truly believed that it was completely over with Edward, that it was a lost cause. Without even knowing it I took advantage of that pained piece of you by giving you what you were craving from him. How can you blame yourself so fully?"

My eyes were watering as I leaned back into my chair, "Val, he deserves better."

"No Bella, you both deserve each other. You're both good people who just seem determined to not be happy." The line went silent. After a few moments he spoke again, softer this time, "Stop trying to convince yourself that you have so little meaning in this world. You have had such a good effect on so many peoples' lives. There is so much love in this world for you—stop hiding from it, just embrace it."

I opened my mouth, but the tears made me choke on my words. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be loved. But for so long I had known it was not meant to be with Edward—that I wasn't even remotely good enough for him—that it seemed impossible to convince myself otherwise now. And lord did I want to be convinced. I wanted to know that we could be happy together, complete together. "How do you know, Val? How do you know that Edward and I deserve each other?"

"Because I saw the way that he looked at you. Bella, you get watched with hunger all the time, I can guarantee that. But Edward looks at you with nothing but adoration and respect. He loves you for everything that you are, and he can't hide it to save his life; no more than you can."

My lips trembled as the tears continued to drip from my chin. "I am so sorry, Val."

"Bella," he sighed, "I would give my right arm for you, but I would never stand between you and the person you are meant to be with. I only hope that someday I can find the woman that is meant to make me as happy as the two of you can make each other."

I smiled, "You will. I have no doubt about that."

"Well I have to open the restaurant for lunch now, Bella. Please know that you are always welcome to come see me."

"Ok. Bye, Val."

"Ciao, Bella."

* * *

There was a spot not too far from the entrance of the hotel lucky for me. As I climbed from the car, wrestling with the large duffle that had kept me company in the passenger seat, Alice skipped through the doors to greet me.

"You're late, Bella!"

I laughed, pulling her into a hug. "You know Alice, there are a lot nicer ways to say 'hi' to people that haven't seen for a few months. A 'you look good' wouldn't hurt."

She smiled, "You _do_ look good, Bella. But you are also late. You're lucky I was here to check in the rooms or everyone would have been screwed. They are overbooked for this weekend."

"Well that's what we count on you for," I teased as we walked into the lobby. "Who else is here?"

She eyed me, obviously having noted the tremble in my voice. "Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Edward isn't going to be here until tomorrow night now. He called me a few hours ago. Something about having to finish up some paperwork at school." She swished her hand through the air as if clearing it. "So, how did your talk with Val go?"

I stared at the door of the elevator as they closed us in, trying to decide what to say to make Alice ask as few of questions as possible. "It was good. He was very understanding."

She eyed me as she pressed the button for the third floor. "And?"

"And everything is fine. The air is cleared with us."

She continued to stare at me as the elevator began to ascend. "…And?"

"And what, Alice?" I tried not to snap but my tone was still brisk.

She frowned, "I am sorry, Bella. I'm trying to get better about not bombarding you with questions and I am doing it anyway. If you want to tell me about your conversation you know I would love to hear, but you do not have to. Is that better?"

"Alice, I love you. Thank you."

The door slid open and she smiled as she led me to the right, reaching into her purse and pulling out a stack of key cards. "Well, you are in room 312, Jasper and I are in 320, Rose and Emmett are in 303, and Edward will be in 308."

"Great Alice! How much do I owe you for the room?"

"Not a dime, of course. This is all Carlisle and Esme's treat for us. Four rooms for a week. Room service included. We are going to have lunch with them tomorrow, by the way. Get to go home for a while! You should call Charlie and invite him."

We stopped in front of room 312. "I will in the morning. I just called him yesterday to let him know that I would be in town, so he may be working."

"Oh yeah because the crime in Forks never sleeps, right?"

My laugh died in my throat as the door swung open to the room. The first thing that caught my attention was the fact that there was a very humid smell pouring through the door. Second was a strange gurgling noise coming from somewhere beyond. The third was that when I stepped into the room to turn on the light my foot made an awkward squishing noise. I flipped the switch and could not believe the sight that lay before me. The bathroom door was open and all that could be seen was a pool of water, flowing out onto the carpet. I hurried forward to look into the bathroom. The sink was on, stopper down, water flowing over the basin to add to the flood on the floor.

"What the hell?" Alice asked from behind me as I carefully splashed across the bathroom and shut off the sink.

I started walking back toward her, the water rising over my feet and soaking my sneakers. I was halfway there when my heel slipped out from under me and I ended up on my ass in the middle of the room, soaked from the neck down. Alice stared at me from the doorway, hands covering her mouth, unsure what to do.

"Welcome back to Forks, right Alice?" I growled, suddenly reliving so many embarrassing slips and falls that I had tried to not think about whenever possible.

Suddenly she started laughing, "Oh, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

I stood up, picking my soaked duffle bag off the floor, trying to give a little laugh of my own. It was hard to see the humor in the situation when I was the one covered with water and no dry clothes to change into, but I had to try none the less.

Alice smothered her giggles and pulled me over to the bed. "Wrap yourself in the blanket, I am going to call down to the front desk and let them know about this." I watched as she picked up the phone and pressed zero from the warmth of the comforter. "Hello, this is Alice Cullen. I am calling about one of our reservations, room 312. The bathroom is flooded. It's like someone plugged the sink and just left it running. The woman who is supposed to be staying her just slipped in all the water on the floor when she was trying to shut it off." She paused. "Yes, it was still running when we came in." She paused again. "The entire area around the bathroom is soaked. From the closet to the door."

She listened for a moment, then her face fell ever so slightly. "Completely? As in not single one available?" She took another long pause as she listened, a deep frown on her face. "Yes, I understand. We will figure it out. I appreciate it."

She turned to me as she returned the receiver to its cradle. "So they weren't kidding when they said the entire hotel is full. There is not a single room available to move you to. However, since Edward is not here tonight you can stay in his room. I am going to give you the key that I got, and he already has a second key waiting for him at the desk. There are a couple of rooms opening up tomorrow morning after 11 a.m. checkout, so you'll have a new room by then. There are people coming up to sort this out right now."

"What if Edward does show up?" I asked, suspicious.

"He told me he would not be here until tomorrow morning. We will be out of here by 9 anyway—Rose wants to take you and I for breakfast and then for dress fitting. It'll be fine. Just sleep in there tonight and we'll get you a new room by morning."

I looked at the floor where I had dropped my dripping duffle bag. "Alice, do you have any clothes that I can wear for tonight?"

She laughed, "Bella, what a silly question. Come to our room, then we'll get you set up in 308."

* * *

**-EPOV**

For a Monday, I had expected a much worse day. I simply assumed that switching majors was going to be the biggest hassle of this year so far, but it proved itself to be surprisingly easy. No arguments… at least yet. What Carlisle would say was yet to be determined and I could already imagine his disappointment. Years of working to be a doctor, just like him, only to turn it all around at the last minute. So much of the time he spent with me—taking me to the hospital with him, going over his books and diagrams with me, training me in all parts of medicine—only to back out. Even I was disappointed in myself for doing it. And yet there was a relief so profound that had washed over me when I had signed the papers that neither my fear of disappointing my family or myself could take the smile off my face.

My foot pushed harder on the gas pedal, hurtling me down 101. I had the windows down despite the coming chill of winter and the air brushed my senses awake. Another 20 minutes and I would be to the hotel. Alice would be amazed—she had told me on the phone that I would be a day late for my own funeral if I had the option, but I would prove her wrong this time. Surprise her for once.

I pulled my phone from the passenger seat and glanced at the clock. 1:30 am. Hopefully she was still awake. I dialed her number but there was no answer, just voicemail. "Hey Alice, I have a surprise for you. I'll be to the hotel in about 10 minutes. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning I'm sure. I hope you made sure I can get a key from the front desk otherwise I'll be sleeping at Esme and Carlisle's tonight. See you tomorrow."

I tossed the phone back onto the seat, leaning back and making myself comfortable. There was a nervous churning in my stomach—tomorrow I would see Bella and, for better or worse, I would find out what was going on. I just wanted to put it all behind us, to get over the last hurtle and call the race won. I knew she would be proud of me for doing what I had this morning, even if the rest of my family didn't understand. Bella would _always_ understand and I was more determined than ever to prove we could make this work. Alice was right; we were just keeping ourselves apart for no reason. We were meant to be together.

I arrived at the hotel and searched the lot for Bella's car before trying to find a spot. She was there. I decided then and there that even if Alice hadn't instructed the front desk to give me an extra key if I showed up late I would simply stay in my car for the night. I probably wasn't going to sleep anyway. I wanted to see Bella, I wanted to talk to her, and the nervousness and stress had already been keeping me up for a few nights.

I grabbed my phone and bag and headed inside. The low lights of the lobby showed a lone man standing behind the check-in desk. "Late night."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes. My name is Edward Cullen, I have a reservation with my family for the week. My sister was supposed to make arrangements so I could pick up my key just in case I came when they weren't here."

The man clicked on a little computer that was hidden from my sight. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. I just need to see some identification." I handed him my license with a smile—a bed would be much more comfortable than my backseat. He handed it back with a keycard and smile. "You will be in room 308, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you," I said and started toward the elevator. "Have a great night."

The room was easy to find, just to the right as I got off the elevator on the third floor. I glanced down the hall, wondering which room Bella was sleeping in, how close she was to me. A little shiver ran down my spine and I busied myself with sliding the key card through the lock and letting myself in. The room was black, but the light from the hall illuminated a switch on the wall. I flicked it up and the front hall lit, the door to the bathroom just on the right, and the room straight ahead though only the pullout couch and window were visible. I dropped my bag and closed the door, taking a deep breath while I poked my head into the bathroom. I had to pause for a moment at the sight—why was there already a toothbrush on the counter?

Confusion took my mind off of Bella for a moment as I walked into the bedroom and looked around the corner at the bed that was nestled next to the wall. My heart stopped. She had kicked the covers clean off the mattress, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Her arms wrapped around a fluffy pillow, hair covering her face. Her body stretched like a pale diagonal line across the white sheets, barely covered by a silky nightgown—obviously the work of Alice.

The thought woke me up. Alice could not have possibly known I was coming tonight… she couldn't have set this up. She _wouldn't_ have set this up. My eyes stayed glued to the beautiful woman in the bed I had thought I was sleeping in as I sat down on the couch. My entire body ached to join her, to wrap my entire being around her while we slept, but I couldn't even find the strength to swallow, never mind trying to get back up. What was she doing here? How could I have been sent up to her room rather than my own? And why did it taste like fate?

* * *

**-BPOV**

My phone began to vibrate beneath my fingertips, waking me slowly from my sleep. I lifted it, shutting off the early alarm. I rolled onto my back, stretching and yawning, trying to convince myself to wake up rather than just go right back to sleep. It would not be wise to miss breakfast with Rose and Alice when it was supposed to be to begin preparations for the wedding. After a minute of staring up at the ceiling, trying to find the energy to move, I sighed. The night before had possibly been the best night of sleep I had had since Edward and I had first fought. Despite the early time I felt surprisingly well rested and at peace, like a burden had lifted itself from my shoulders.

I sat up and froze. The room was dark, only the smallest amount of sunlight peeking around the edges of the curtain, but that was enough to reveal a form on the couch with a rising and falling chest. At first I panicked, a cold sweat immediately breaking out on my skin as fear engulfed me… but when the figure did not move toward me or sit up it was clear that whoever was there slept soundly. I reached out to the bedside table and flicked on lamp to the first setting, barely lighting the room above a dull glow. I would have been less surprised if it was someone that I had never seen before.

Edward lay across the couch, his head balanced on the arm rest, legs hanging far over the other side. He looked positively uncomfortable… and handsome as ever. I couldn't take my eyes off of him for a full minute, couldn't think of anything but how wonderful it felt to see him again, how much I had missed him. But then the memories caught up and I was left with a heavy guilt stone sitting in my stomach, making me nauseous. My eyes disconnected from him and I got up from the bed quickly and hurried out the door without a second thought. I found my fist banging on the door of 320 before I even realized I was down the hall.

"Comin'" someone mumbled quietly from the other side of the door, obviously not Alice. The door opened and Jasper stood there, his hair a mess, eyes still half closed. "Alice is in the shower, Bella. She said you would be coming over."

He stepped back and let me in. I knocked on the bathroom door while Jasper headed back into the main room. I thought I heard him lie back down, but was more focused on the knocking.

"Bella? Come in!" I heard Alice's muffled voice call from the other side.

"Alice, did you know?" I asked the steamed room in a quiet voice, anger restricting my throat. If she had known… if she had planned it…

Her head came out around the curtain, her eyebrows raised, "Did I know what, Bella?" She stared at me for a moment, "What's wrong?"

"Edward came at some point last night. I woke up and he was sleeping on the couch."

"What? He told me he wouldn't be here until this morning at best!" she shouted, her voice echoing around the room. It was a relief knowing she hadn't had anything to do with it. I sighed, closing my eyes. He just got there earlier than expected. Of course he wouldn't know that I had been in there. I am sure he was just as surprised to find me there last night.

I sighed, "Ok. I am going to pick out my clothes for today before I take a shower… is my bag still by the closet?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Are you ok?"

I smiled as well as I could, "I am fine, Alice. I was just surprised. I'll see you when you get out."

I left the bathroom, closing the door securely behind me. I took my bag to the couch, glancing briefly at the sleeping Jasper, and took a deep breath. It had been a strange start to the morning, but I could not let that ruin the day. This week was about Rose, Emmett, and the wedding. I would not destroy it with stupid drama. I unzipped the bag and reached in—the clothes on top were still wet. Far from a waterproof bag, apparently. I looked at the bathroom door; it was a good thing Alice was here, she always had extra clothes for me. I took a seat next to my bag and leaned my head back, staring out the uncovered window at the pale grey sky.

* * *

We stepped from the room, leaving Jasper to sleep peacefully for a few more hours. Alice had apologized probably 90 times, swearing she hadn't checked her phone after she shut off her alarm, that she hadn't realized he had even tried to call.

"Alice, please stop. I understand. I don't blame you in the least, ok? Just, please, stop." I said, eyeing the door to the room I had slept in as we headed toward the elevator. Half of me expected it to open just as we walked past, that Edward would know that I was on the otherside and would come out and insist on an explanation. I was, thankfully, not quite so unlucky. We made it to the lobby before seeing a soul. Rose sat, waiting for us next to the front desk, looking beautiful as ever in her dress and heels.

"Bella!" she cried, standing quickly and hurrying over to me in a series of quick clicks. "I am so sorry Emmett and I didn't see you last night. We got back from dinner so late! How was your drive?"

"Don't be sorry, Rose. I am just so glad to finally be here!" I hugged her tightly. "And I am so happy for you Emmett. How are feeling?"

"Excited," she said, smiling, "and a little nervous."

"No cold feet _now_ Rose; you have already been accepted into this insanity called the Cullen family. You will never be able to leave. I'm living proof," I said, laughing while I linked arms with Alice. "Once they get you it's like you are a part of them. No escape."

Alice laughed, "And if you try to run away we just follow you."

She smiled, "I have no reason to run and no cold feet. I can't wait to be a part of your family—I haven't felt so at home since I was a little girl. Now, lets go to breakfast, then we have a your gown fitting at 10:30. Just wait until you see them!"

I swallowed hard, beginning to wonder if I had really thought agreeing to be a bridesmaid through or not.


	33. Wedding Prep and Telling Truths

**_Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them._**

**_Note:_** Completely unedited, but I was eager to get these last few chapters up. I love you all! Hopefully these last few chapters are all that you hoped for! I'm keeping it short and simple—ENJOY!

* * *

**-BPOV**

"Stop pulling at it!" the woman barked at me again. I met Alice's eyes in the mirror, trying to hide my smile.

"You look stunning. It doesn't need to be any higher. Let the poor woman do her job," Rose said, walking behind me and peering over the shoulder of the seamstress.

I said nothing, just stared at my reflection and tried to resist the urge to tug on the top of the bodice again. The gown had looked stunning while I watched Alice's fitting, but suddenly it seemed too low in the front and the bottom seemed to stop way too high. Rose's dress, which she was still wearing after her fitting as well, had a long white train embroidered with beautiful beads from the hem to the deep red sash that rested just over her hips. Our dresses were meant to be the inverse of hers—short, red, with a white satin sash that tied in the back. It was a beautiful concept, but with so much of my thighs exposed I was beginning to like it less and less.

"Ok, I am finished. What do you think?"

"Can't it be just a little longer?"

"Bella, stop fussing! It is not too short. I have forced you into dresses much more revealing than that one," Alice barked.

I sighed and said nothing more about it. Obviously I had no choice in the matter so there was absolutely no point in trying to argue. Besides, it wasn't my wedding and I was certainly not going to put a damper on Rose's special day.

"Right, now off with them, all of you. They will be ready tomorrow."

* * *

I swallowed hard as Alice pulled the keys from the ignition, Edward's car parked straight ahead. It was time to face him, though I couldn't imagine what I would do or say. I did know I wasn't ready to tell him yet—it was neither the time nor place. When I told him we needed to be alone with room to breathe afterward, not in a house with nosey siblings. I stepped from the car, the small heels Alice had put me in trying to find balance on the dirt edge of the driveway. Now I just had to find a way to politely postpone the inevitable.

"I don't think a more attractive trio of ladies has ever graced our doorstep," Emmett said as he opened the door at our approach. I stifled a laugh, knowing he had probably been trying to come up with that line for a few hours before our arrival. He reached out and took Roses hand, "Carlisle and Esme are out back getting the grill ready."

"You mean Esme is getting the grill started and dad is standing back pretending he knew how to do it all along?" Alice giggled as she skipped into the foyer.

"You know it," Emmett agreed, making Rose laugh.

They all moved quickly toward the kitchen but I hung back, looking around. Everything was exactly as it always had been, making me feel more than a couple years younger than I am, as if being here again meant I was back in high school—back to the days of simplicity it would now seem. I wandered in the opposite direction of the others, toward the piano that still resided in a room off to the right. I sat down on the bench, remembering the first time I had sat before the beautiful instrument and how many times I later relaxed and watched Edward play it. I stroked the middle C, not allowing it to make any noise but hearing it ring in my memory anyway. I had missed this place more than my own home it seemed.

"Seeing you sitting there takes me back. May I join you?"

I jumped, startled by the voice in my ear. My head turned quickly, putting me nose to chest with Edward. I lifted my chin, looking up into his handsome, though somewhat tired face. "Y-yes."

He smiled and sat beside me, his hip leaning into mine as it always had when we sat together—it had been one of my secret pleasures. His fingers splayed across the keys and he played a light lullaby, "How are you, Bella?"

I could feel the blood in my face all but boiling as I stared at him, but his eyes were fixed on the music holder, as though reading invisible pages. He didn't seem at all upset or angry with me. His tone was friendly and there was a regular Edward smile hanging on his lips. I could barely speak, the pain, embarrassment, and guilt twisting my tongue, but managed a quick, "I have been ok Edward, how about you?"

"Today I am excellent," he said, smiling a full smile and turning his eyes to mine. "Didn't have the most comfortable sleep, as you can imagine, but otherwise fantastic."

"Oh, yes, well, my room was wet or, ugh, I mean flooded, and you weren't supposed to be here until—I mean Alice said you had told _her_ you wouldn't be here until today and the hotel didn't have any other room so we figured no harm but then you were sleeping on the couch this morning and…" my voice died. I couldn't believe how terribly the words were coming out of my mouth. I felt like I was trying to think with a head full of cotton. It reminded me of the one time in elementary when I had to get up in front of the whole school and introduce a speaker, the way that every line I wanted to say vanished from my mind and I suddenly lost control of my mouth and just started blabbering. It had only made it worse when I tripped off the stage after it all as well. But this… this was Edward. My Edward. The Edward that I loved and respected and could tell anything to… well, almost anything anyway. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to get rid of the nervousness.

"Yeah, I know. Jasper told me this morning. He said it explained why you went to their room with fire coming out of your eyes at 7 in the morning."

"I thought she might have lied to me and done it purposefully," I admitted quietly.

"Not this time, she had no idea I was coming. I finished what I had to earlier than I had expected." His fingers fell silent for a minute, then switched to a more upbeat tune, the smile still playing on his lips as he turned to look forward again. "So, when are you going to tell me why you have been doing whatever is possible to avoid talking to me?"

For some reason it helped to release the knot in my stomach. The fact that he was able to smile about it meant he didn't hate me for it, that he wasn't even holding it against me…yet. When I spoke, I felt like I was a little more in control. "I will Edward, but not today, not here. Is that ok?"

"I will wait as long as you need me to, Bells. But you have to promise me something."

I closed my eyes, not sure if this was anything I wanted to promise. "What is it that you would like me to promise?"

"That we can be friends until the point you decide to tell me. That we can just pretend there is nothing until then."

My eyes popped open and I found them immediately attracted into the thick golden pools of Edward's. Tears began to fight their way out of my tear ducts, no matter how hard I tried to push them back. "Edward, you are going to hate me."

"Bella, I could never hate you. Now, promise me to be my friend," I felt his fingers wrap around mine. "I need my best friend back. I have some very important news for her."

"What news?" I asked with a little sniffle, intrigued.

"Uh-uh. Promise first," he insisted, his smile growing. My breath was momentarily taken—it had been too long since I last saw him, my guard was down.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself and managing to reign in the tears. "Ok. I promise."

"I did it. I made the switch," he said quietly as he started playing the piano with one hand, running through basic scales.

I was confused, not entirely sure what he meant. "You switched what exactly, Edward?"

He leaned in, putting his lips next to my ear, "I switched my major."

My eyebrows shot up, "Really? Have you told Carlisle yet?"

His smile faltered a little, "No, I wanted to tell you first."

I unlaced my fingers from his and poked him in the chest, "You mean you don't know how to tell him and want my help."

He laughed suddenly, his fingers coming to a halt. It was like hearing the first bird chirp after a long, cold winter. For a moment it really did feel like there was nothing hanging between us, nothing that would break the already fragile foundation of our relationship. "No Bella, I mean I wanted to tell you _first_."

I watched him closely for a moment and the smile slid away as he held my gaze. The nerves that were obviously lingering just below the surface were exposed for a moment, the raw fear shinning through his eyes. "They _will_ understand, Edward. They love you so much; nothing will change that. Carlisle will just accept your decision because he will know that you are doing what you truly believe is best for you. He has always respected your choices, Edward. Why are you so scared that he won't be able to handle this one?"

He blinked at me several times, the drawn out silence making every second last ten times as long, making time feel as if it had halted while the universe pushed its ear in on us, waiting for any sort of response, straining to hear our conversation.

"Bella! Where did you get off to? Why aren't you— Oh! Sorry! I'll come back later then!"

I turned my head just in time to see Alice's retreating back as she hurried out of the room. It didn't matter, the spell had been broken and I was able to again breathe normally. I took a deep breath and exhaled before looking back at Edward, withdrawing my fingers from his. "Edward, you have to trust me on this. And you have to know deep down in your own heart as well. Everyone will accept your decision without the blink of an eye."

I looked back into his eyes and the fear was again well hidden behind the golden bars. In a way it made me sad to see it go, to be locked back up inside Edward's head again, needing to be released and not harbored. The smile didn't return to his lips, but I felt his fingers grab mine again. "Bella—"

"I should go find Alice. Obviously she wanted something." I retreated as hastily as possible without running from the room. What the hell was I doing? I felt light headed and queasy, lost in my own mind. I had to tell Edward that I had slept with someone else and all my mind could do was go fuzzy at the sight of him? I thought I was well over the torture of teenage hormones, the misery of having no control over my own thoughts, my own body… and yet here I was again, my brain hardly functioning, my body yearning to throw itself back into his arms, my mind trying to persuade me to just never tell him, to never ruin it. But that was not who I was, not who I had ever been. It was like for years and years I had been fighting a constant battle against my heart. Sometimes it seemed that my brain and common sense would side with me, and sometimes they just made the struggle harder. I was exhausted, unable to even hold up even a simple shield for shelter from the onslaught, never mind try to retaliate and return the blows as I used to manage. It was like all the years of trying to talk myself out of this stupid crush had finally failed and I was left with nothing but an empty shell of who I once was, all my energy having been wasted, and nothing but a clock full of wasted time to show for it. It would be so easy to just give in, and yet because of that tiny voice in the back of my head I couldn't bring myself to do it. Too much time wasted and too much energy applied to let it all fall through…

* * *

**-EPOV**

Bella seemed to avoid me for the rest of the afternoon. If I entered a room, she was already leaving it. Her gaze wouldn't come back to mine even when I sat right across from her at the table. She didn't seem to be talking to anyone unless she was asked a direct question and even then would mumble her answer to the plate of untouched food before her. I watched her closely as she used her fork to rearrange the large portions again and again without ever lifting it to her mouth. When lunch was over, she was the first saying goodbye, trying to back to the door as quickly as she could.

Alice seemed particularly worried that I had done something to offend Bella. After her quick departure my sister cornered me and pushed her finger into my chest. "What did you say?" Her teeth were gritted, her eyes full of flame. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing about whatever is bugging her, Alice. She said it wasn't the time to tell me yet. I swear to you this time I know I didn't do anything wrong, ok? I don't know what is wrong with her; I just want my Bells back. Just like you."

That seemed to shut her down quickly enough, her anger receding. She bit her lip and stared at her feet. "Edward, I'm sorry. This all happened because of me." Her voice trembled a little as she sighed and continued, "I really wish I could go back and just kept out of this. I just kept pushing her and trying to get her to be more like… me. If I had just left it to her none of this would have happened."

I took my sisters hand, more than a little surprised by the tears that I could see running down to her chin. "Alice, you love Bella. She knows that. Anything you did was because you thought it would be in her best interest. Sometimes your view is just a little askew, you know? No one can be right all the time, even you. Whatever this is, it'll be over soon, ok? I don't blame you or Bella for any of this. I just need Bella to talk to me, then we can just let it all go. But as of now… she won't even look at me."

Alice lifted her face, looking up at me. "Edward, when she does tell you it's going to hurt _her_ so much worse than you. And it _will_ hurt you, brother, but I need you to promise me that you'll try your best to keep it together. If you lose it Bella isn't going to be able to handle it, do you understand?"

I stared at her, shaken by how serious she had suddenly gotten. It was very rare when Alice lost her smile and pep, but suddenly she was stoic, so much grief etched into her eyes she hardly resembled my sister. "Alice, I will do whatever it takes to be with Bella. I am beyond tired of fighting what I have wanted for _years_. And I know she's feeling the same. We just have to get over this one last hill and it'll all be downward coasting. I will take whatever she has to tell me without an angry word, I swear to you."

She nodded and walked away quietly, leaving me standing alone at the bottom of the stairs. I turned, staring up the staircase, and shook my head. It wasn't like I didn't have an idea of what was coming anyway. For weeks after Bella's hasty leave I ran through worst case scenario again and again. It didn't take a P.I. to figure it out. And I had already dealt with it in my mind. Did it really matter? Did it change who Bella was? Not at all. It wasn't like I would have been her first, anyway. No more than she would be mine. As far as I was concerned at this point at the time we not together by mutual choice. She was free to pursue whatever she had wanted. Besides, I could already guess how it all went down just by how Alice was acting. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice had set her up on date and pushed her until she agreed to go just to make Alice stop bugging her. It was how Alice and Bella's relationship had always been. Bella had as much an inability to say 'no' to my sister as I did. When I first tried to wrap my head around it, of course, I hadn't been particularly happy. My stomach had ached for days, just the thought of food making me ill, but I quickly recognized the idiocy of it all. Would jealousy over a single night really keep me from spending the rest of my life with the woman I had always loved?

So, of course, when she finally decides to tell me it would be as simple as saying it didn't matter and then I would never think about it again. Bella was everything that I wanted and _nothing_ would stand in the way of that. I just had to prove to Bella that she was all that mattered to me, that there was no need to fight what we both wanted, that we could really be happy. I had hoped my lack of concern about any of it today would be enough to relax her, but obviously it hadn't worked out quite the way I had planned. I still had few days and I was determined to have her back before the end of the wedding.

* * *

I was the second to leave. Alice seemed determined to stick by Rose's side and make up for Bella's absence by talking for two people while Jasper was having too much fun observing her eccentricity to even consider leaving. Emmett was sitting with Esme and Carlisle, going over the plans they had made. The Cullen's had decided to take care of the setup of the wedding, wanting to be able to surprise Rose. Rose seemed perfectly happy with that arrangement, relaxing back into the couch as if she didn't have a care in the world. The only job she had been left to handle was the dresses for herself and her bridesmaids, Esme knowing better than to take that away.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I called and hurried out to my car before anyone could come chasing after me to find out where I was going. It was about 4:30 now, Bella having left nearly an hour before. I hadn't been sure where she was going, but my first instinct took me right back to the hotel rather than Charlie's. She loved her dad but he was not the person she would run to if she was upset. She would go looking for peace and quiet. Sure enough, her car was parked just a few spots away from where I had found it the night before.

I whipped into a spot right next to hers and hopped out, determination in every step. It was time for this to end. I walked through the lobby to the elevators and waited as patiently as I could until it finally dinged open. Then I stopped… I didn't know which room she would be in. Probably Alice and Jasper's but that morning Jasper had been at my room without me seeing where he had come from. I sighed and walked toward my own door, pulling my key from my pocket. I would go inside, call Alice to find out which room, and then go and find her. No reason to stand in the hall looking like an ass. My key was just slipping into the slot when a door at the end of the hall opened. I glanced up hopefully, meeting the beautiful eyes of Bella who had frozen in her step.

"Edward," she gasped as if she had thought that the hall was the last place she would see him.

It took me a moment to recover but when I did all I could do was laugh. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, the same panic in her face as right before she was about to fall. Her face went red and she stepped fully into the hall, looking away from me as she did so. When she turned back she didn't lift her gaze from the center of my chest. "Bella, can we talk?"

Her eyes snapped up suddenly, panic overtaking the embarrassment on her face. "I- I would Edward but-" she paused, "but I- I have to go meet Charlie."

She stumbled over every word, stuttering as if she hardly knew how to use her tongue. I felt the smile slip from my face, stunned at her reaction. She was speaking as if she had never talked to me before. "Bella, please. We need to talk."

She took a deep breath, the blood draining away from her cheeks and an ashen color replacing it. "I know, Edward. But I just got a call from Charlie—he heard from Renee about me being in Forks and insisted that we all go have a nice dinner when she gets here in a couple days. He's… not handling it too well."

I nodded, still not able to pull the smile back. "Ok. How about tonight? Let me take you dinner."

Her eyebrows drew together, tears filling her eyes. "Edward, we'll talk. I promise. Please, just let me handle this first. If I get back early enough I'll let you know."

I nodded and faked a smile but that seemed to simply make the tears begin to leak as she hurried past me, turning at the elevator and taking the stairs instead. I stared after her as the heavy door slammed. Obviously it wasn't going to be as easy as I had thought.

* * *

**-BPOV**

It was well past 8 when I got back to the hotel and was certainly in no mood to talk to Edward. I hurried by, watching his door closely, terrified it would pop open at any second. I had never avoided Edward as I was now and it felt a betrayal in itself. He just wanted to talk to me and I was skirting around him like he' was a pariah. And I had to admit I dearly missed talking to him. I wanted to know if he had told Carlisle yet. And I really wanted to tell him about Charlie's sudden idea that he needed to find a date to the wedding since Renee was going to be bringing Phil. It had taken the greater part of the day to convince him that it was entirely unnecessary, and even when I left he was still staring out the window dejectedly, just as he had been when I walked in. At least I had the satisfaction of knowing he was well fed.

Alice poked her head around the corner as I stepped in through the door. "Oh good Bella. How's Charlie doing? Edward told me where you were."

"He's fine. Calmer now anyway. Hear anything about the room?"

She smiled and nodded. "All clean and ready for you. The keys are sitting on the counter beside you. I already brought your bags over. Would never even know it had been flooded last night."

I smiled back, grabbing the key and backing up. "Ok, well I am exhausted. I'm going to go get some sleep. Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Bella…" Alice warned as the door closed behind me. I didn't want to hear it. I hurried to my own room, my eyes again glued to Edward's door, the unmistakable fear of being caught constricting my lungs. It wasn't until I was safely in my room that I relaxed again, my breath returning to normal.

* * *

"No, please, let me go pick them up," I begged, Rose. "You know I hate shopping. Rose, please, I will back before you guys are done, ok?"

Rose eyed me, "Alice is going to kill me. Fine, you go pick up the dresses, but if Alice decides to buy you clothing you are required to wear it. If your not there to talk her out of it I am not doing it for you."

"Deal," I said with a sigh or relief, pulling my keys from my purse. "I'll be back before 3, ok? I'll keep the dresses in my room."

"Sure. Drive safely Bella, it's really wet out there."

Edward eyed me as I nodded absently and backed off the sidewalk toward my car. He knew why I was trying to get away and it had nothing to do with the shopping. He would have one hell of a time trying to prove it though. The key was getting away before Alice got back from the bathroom. If she saw me leaving she would stop me. If Rose told her after I was already gone there would be nothing she could do.

I was out of the parking lot in no time, glancing into my rearview but unable to see my friends on the sidewalk through the sheets of rain. I drove slowly across Port Angeles, enjoying the peace and quiet of the car. I couldn't seem to get the look Edward had given me as I escaped out of my mind though. It had spoken so many words so fast that I hadn't understood any of them. It had been intense and penetrating, one of those looks that had turned my legs to jelly so many times. For a vague moment I could feel his lips on mine and my hunger for him roared. But I beat the beast down and focused on my driving.

After collecting the dresses and loading them carefully into the car under the narrow eyes of the seamstress I rushed from the city and rode 101, fighting off swirls of gold with a mental flyswatter. After about fifteen minutes I turned up the radio, using it to blast all thoughts from my head. 101 was quiet, no one else seeming to want to drive in the downpour. I went slowly, watching carefully out at the road, sure to be ready for a sudden deer hopping out in front of me.

Suddenly my dashboard let out a loud _DING! _as the gas light popped suddenly on. I stared at it, shocked. Had I not even looked down at my gas meter? How was that possible? A sign on my right alerted me to a turnoff coming up in a mile onto Sol Duc-Hot Springs Rd. I knew I had a gas can in my trunk but was only half sure there was gas in it. The turn off seemed a good place to stop without the fear of being hit by a car that couldn't see through the deluge.

I turned down the road, pulling an additional 100 feet forward where the shoulder broadened and my car could sit safely. I left it running to keep the temperature up and popped the trunk. I hopped out of the car, slamming the door hard behind me before I remembered the auto lock. It was as if the rain dumping down on my head suddenly turned to ice as I froze in place, not daring to even glance back at the door. I closed my eyes and reached for the handle. One hard tug answered my question and my heart sank deep into my feet.

Anger suddenly filled me and I shouted out in frustration, slamming down the trunk lid. Now what was I going to do? Water had drenched me, soaking through even my coat to wet the clothes beneath. I peeled it from my skin and lifted it over my head, hurrying to the trees just off the edge of the road. The wide limbs provided some shelter, but the rain still dripped down through the leaves causing aggravating, cold drops to occasionally run down the back of my neck. I dug out my phone from my pocket, staring at it as if at any moment it would disappear. Thankfully, I wasn't so unlucky.

I shook and shivered, closing my eyes as I tried to calm my breathing and get the sudden flare of anger under control. My fingers curled tightly around the phone, thanks on my lips as I lifted it. Alice's number, which I momentarily felt bad for calling, was the first I could input. It rang six times before it was answered by a silky voice, "Bella?"

* * *

**-EPOV**

I sat on the bench outside of the dressing room, holding the girls' purses in my lap, mentally kicking myself for going. I should have known Bella would run when she saw me there. She had made it quite clear she was avoiding me, and yet I just kept throwing myself in her path. The proper tactic was to try to sneak up on her. It would have been a hell of a lot smarter, for instance, to have just so happened to bump into them rather than begging Alice to bring me along so I could talk to her finally.

Suddenly one of the purses began to shake and scream a loud ring, making the entire store turn to glare at me. I fumbled to open Alice's bag, searching for the vibrating thing so I could smash it. When my hand clasped around it the sound muffled and the urge to throw it faded. I glanced at the caller ID and froze, not sure what to do as a picture of Bella, her beautiful brown eyes gleaming, stared out at me. I remembered the day I had taken that particular picture very clearly.

"Edward? Would you please answer my phone?" Alice called from behind the door.

I swallowed hard and opened the phone. Her name sighed through my lips as I remembered finding her sleeping form in my bed only a few nights before. She had no choice but to talk to me now. "Bella?"

She seemed to choke for a second and I could imagine the bewildered look on her face. "Edward? Where's Alice?"

"Busy," I said softly, slowly, now noticing the sounds in the background; a definite sound of rain running through leaves, not bouncing off the roof of a car. And, just below that, the rattle of chattering teeth. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you assuming anything is wrong?" she asked, irritation blending with nervousness in her voice.

"Because I can hear it. Why aren't you in your car?"

"I… got locked out…" she answered slowly.

"Out of your car? How? Why did you get out in the first place?" Worry suddenly washed my system. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she breathed, "I ran out of gas and got out to check if I had the gas can in the trunk filled… I popped the trunk and went to check but the doors locked behind me… I accidentally left the key in the ignition," her voice sped up as she spoke, and I noticed the last word crack, "I don't know what to do."

I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt the pounding in my chest begin to increase, her breaking voice reeking havoc on my heart. "Bella, it's okay. I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"But-" she sounded panicked.

"Bella, please, just tell me where you are."

She was quiet for a minute before answering, telling me the name of the road which was just about 45 minutes away. Her voice was kind of hollow, making me feel bad for being so pushy; she didn't want it to be me who picked her up, she made that perfectly clear. But I couldn't help the satisfaction of knowing she would have nowhere to go hide this time. She would have to talk to me. "I'm on my way Bells. I have my cell if anything changes."

"Let me speak to Alice," her voice was filled with panic.

"Bella, Alice is in—"

"Edward, give me the phone and get going!" Alice called from the dressing room, her hand bending out of the door and waving frantically.

I blinked twice before placing the phone in her open palm. "I'll be back as soon as I can Alice, I have to go help her."

"Oh yeah Edward, because we are going to have a REAL problem with being left shopping for longer," Rose laughed from inside of the other dressing room. "Just go!"

I dropped the purses in front of the door without another word and walked out of the store at a pace probably a bit quicker than necessary. I just wanted to get to her, to see that she was ok with my own eyes. I ran into the rain without a second thought or backward glance. My keys rose from my pocket moments before I reached the drivers door, and the car was started before that door shut behind me. I peeled from the parking lot, sufficiently scaring two other cars in the process. It was the closest I had ever come to an accident, and I could almost hear Bella's scolding me for the speed from the seat beside me. _But its all for you_.

As I sped along the highway I couldn't make my heart stop its jumpy beating as worse and worse thoughts ran through my head and nerves suddenly kicked in. What if she really did hate me? What if she refused my help? What if she had decided I wasn't what she really wanted anymore and she just couldn't tell me? What would I do if I could never have her? Never touch her? Never taste her? What if I one day had to watch her get married? Have kids? Be happy with a different life? Would I be able to survive that? Accept it? No. I would be happy for her, of course, but I would never be able to be happy myself. Bella was the one I wanted to spend my life with. She always had been. And she had wanted it too… but did she still? Was it possible that I had gotten it all wrong? What if she hadn't just found someone else, but had decided she wanted to be with them more?

Each passing moment added pressure to my foot, driving the car forward with more and more speed. Her chastising tone echoed through my head again, making me slow as I peered into the rain. It would not do to be reckless now, while she was stuck in the rain just off the highway. I tried to think of more positive thoughts that didn't involve her.

_Emmett is finally going to be tied down. I have never seen him so smitten. Rose seems like a good woman for him, able to keep him under control, and definitely in love with him. Jasper seems pretty taken with my sister as well. I wonder if that will be weird later, when they are all married. All four of them, happy and married, kids coming if not already there. That will be wonderful…_The darker side of my mind spoke up._ For them. What about me though? What if Bella found someone? She is so loving, beautiful, funny, smart. What man wouldn't bend over backward for her? But as long as she is happy… right? That is what is important. Bells being happy, loved. If worst comes to worst _would_ I be able to accept that? Maybe eventually... but probably not._

My heart ached at the thought, and I let out a painful moan at the images that came to mind. But I wiped them away quickly, replacing them with visions of us together, living a life, having children of our own. _If I could only hold her to me, I would never let her go. I would never hurt her again. If she would tell me that she felt the same I would never leave her side for any reason. I would do whatever she asked._ And I knew she would never ask too much—not my Bells. _MY_ Bells—I wish. She didn't even want to see me right now, never mind actually talk to me about what was going on. No matter how much I wanted her it didn't make her mine just yet.

I cast off the doubt, the fear. Bella and I had been destined; I could feel it from the moment that I first laid eyes on her. The doubts, the fears, they were what caused me to screw it up in the first place. I had to forget them, to let them go. I had to trust in what I knew with all my heart I wanted. And put simply, that was nothing more or less than Bella.

* * *

**-BPOV**

I saw his car appear around the corner, slowing down and pulling off to the shoulder. I stayed where I was under the trees, my jacket still held above my head, trying to shelter myself from the rain that fell from the leaves above. At least it wasn't as intense as the water that soaked Edward instantly as he climbed from the driver's seat and ran toward me, taking the rest of the small amount of shelter that the trees provided. "Are you okay, Bells?"

I laughed, bitterness coating every word, "Oh yeah, I am simply fantastic Edward."

He stared at me, half of a smile relaxing the concern from his face. "I already called the tow truck. They'll be out here in an hour to pick up your car. They'll have it unlocked for you by 3 he said."

I nodded, tilting the coat so the puddle that was forming would spill on the ground rather than over my head… again. "Thank you, Edward."

"Hmm?" he asked. I had spoken so quietly he hadn't even been able to hear me.

"I said, thank you, Edward."

This time a full smile broke across his face, "Oh, don't thank me just yet, Bells. You owe me something in return."

My heart began to pound against my chest as I chewed the inside of my cheek. I knew what he wanted—the truth. He wanted to know what had happened. He _deserved _to know. And now I was trapped; now I had to tell him. "Edward, can we at least get into your car first?"

He stalked forward, putting himself less than a foot from me, "No, Bella, this is something I want to hear now."

Anger suddenly rose up in me again and I lashed out at Edward before I thought. "What, you want to know what I did so badly that you don't have the courtesy to at least let me be a little more comfortable before I tell you?"

His eyes tightened and he shook his head, "That isn't what I want to know right now. What I want to know is if you love me, Bella. I want to hear the honest answer from your lips."

I went deaf for a moment. My entire body flushed, my head spun, the rain stopped making any noise, time stopped ticking, and my heart gave a very final thud as what he said registered. Then everything went into fast forward as my mind quickly tried to come up with the escape phrase but drew up blank. "Edward I- what do you- how can you- but- I mean- Edward!"

He laughed, stepping back and waving his arm as if ushering me to pass toward his car. "Good enough for me."

My feet wouldn't move for a moment as I stared at the top of his bowed head, but when he lifted his smiling face and met my eyes the urge to run took over and I hurried past him out into the rain. I made it four steps, to the point I was right beside my own car, when his hand wrapped around my arm and he turned me. I felt his arms encase me as I almost lost balance and my feet left the ground only moments before his lips were on mine. My system went into shock first. My brain could not make sense of the situation, did not understand why he was kissing me, but then it really didn't matter anymore as baser instinct took over.

My arms circled his neck, holding him tightly to me as my lips returned the pressure. Nothing was real suddenly. Nothing mattered. There were no problems, no dilemmas, just Edward and his lips and his body. That was suddenly all my world consisted of. The pounding rain was nothing more than background noise now, a quiet drumming as it _pinged_ off of the roof of my car. He leaned into me and I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his hips as he pushed my back against the passenger door. Suddenly, Edward pulled his lips from mine and stared deep into my eyes for a moment. "Stop trying to run from me, Bella."

I pulled his lips back without thinking, knowing that while we should be getting out of the rain and into Edward's car all I wanted was to stay there forever. He sighed happily as he lifted one hand to my cheek and rubbed it gently as our tongues met. I tightened my legs around his hips, pulling him harder as I deepened our kiss. He moaned and dropped his hand to my thigh, lifting me just a little higher. It was my turn to moan as I buried one hand in his hair while the other dug into his shoulder. My hips swivelled without permission, making our kiss end as we began to breathe even harder and push even closer. The need that bound us together was the accumulation of the tension that had stretched between us for our entire relationship. It all built into this one moment, pushing us together with enough pressure to make me feel like I was going to either explode or sink into him. I gripped him harder and harder as my eyes closed and our lips met again. His hips bucked a little, making my head fall back and my vision become spotted as a moan escaped my throat again. His mouth found the sensitive skin of my neck, running kisses down to my shoulder, sending shivers throughout my body.

He pulled back again and looked down into my eyes. "Are you cold?"

I laughed and didn't respond as I leaned up to his lips and made it so that they almost touched, almost met. He closed his eyes and leaned closer, trying to kiss me but I pulled back just far enough to allow a small graze. He opened his eyes again, giving me a dark, heated look. I smiled and pushed forward, capturing his mouth while he wasn't prepared and pulling his bottom lip in my teeth. I felt the shiver that ran down his body, pulling his shoulders together as he leaned closer to my face. I trembled a little as I closed my eyes and released his lip. "No more than you are."

"Bella," he groaned, his hand running up my jeaned leg, over my hip, and finding the skin of my hip, left unprotected by the soaking shirt that had ridden up several inches. My stomach gave a sharp twist, my breathing increased more and lust took over every single sense. I could suddenly feel every inch of me that touched Edward, feel the way it all tingled and begged for more, feel the way my quickly rising and falling chest pressed so hard into his. The thick smell of rain and wet forest seemed sensual, basic. All I could hear was our comingling breath, our pounding hearts, our occasional moans of pleasure as we pawed at each other and deepened the kiss more and more. Suddenly the sound of tires splashing through the puddled road made Edward draw away, lowering me onto my shaking legs as an old pickup bumped by with squeaks and a slight sputtering of the engine. Even when it was fully out of sight I had not caught my breath.

"Let's get you warm." Edward's fingers wrapped around mine and he tugged me urgently toward his car, opening the passenger door for me as he always did, but his eyes full of so much fire I was surprised he didn't burst into flames. He ran around the nose of the car after closing me safely inside and hopped into the driver's seat, leaning toward me over the stick shift, and immediately finding my eagerly waiting lips again. He started the car without looking, the heat blasting out through the vents. It was the first thing that distracted me from him, my trembling, ice cold hands longing for the warmth. I had been standing in the rain for a good 40 minutes before Edward had showed up and even his kisses weren't enough to bring blood flow back into my aching fingers. Edward seemed to sense this and pulled back, angling the heaters toward me.

I placed both hands directly over them, kicking my sodden shoes off and lifting my toes toward the vent under the dash as well. Edward watched me, his lips red from the intensity of our kisses, and a sexy smile waiting for me every time I glanced in his direction. It was all I could do not just hop over onto his lap and begin another round. But suddenly it all fell back onto me—I had to tell him about Val.

"Edward, I have to tell you…" I mumbled, unable to put any power behind my voice. I was so nervous suddenly that my throat seemed to have restricted itself, raising my voice by a couple octaves.

"Then tell me, Bella."

"After you left, when I went to stay with Alice, I went on a date with Val." I watched as his eyes suddenly narrowed.

"It was Val?" his voice had lost its soft, sexy undertone.

"I am so sorry, Edward," I began but he lifted a hand, stopping me in mid sentence. He seemed to be battling with himself as he turned to stare out the window. He only whispered one thing before starting the car.

"_Of course it had to be Val."_

* * *

**-EPOV**

My mind was racing through the night again and again and again. The way he had looked at her, the pompous way he carried himself, the way the girls cooed over him after dinner. I couldn't get it out of my mind and I slammed the car into gear and pressed down on the gas petal, turning us back onto the road. She could have fucked a complete stranger and it wouldn't have bothered me, but of course it had to be _Val_. I didn't know why it hadn't occurred to me before, of course. If Alice was going to set Bella up with anyone it was going to be her opinion of the best. Alice had already clearly shown that she felt Val fell into that category.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me even though she did not speak. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, jealousy twisting my stomach back into tight knots. He had managed to get her before I did. I had known her for years, built a relationship with her like no one else, and he had still managed to get her into his bed first. One moment I felt nausea, then anger, then the need to create some sort of destruction, eventually fading back into nausea. I sped down the highway, hurtling us toward Forks about 20 miles over the speed limit. No cops seemed to be out.

When I was pulling into the city limits of the town Bella's trembling voice broke through my silent rage, "Please take me to Charlie's."

I slowly lifted my foot from the gas petal, easing the car back down to the limit. I glanced at her for the first time since I had turned the car back on, but she was no longer looking at me. She stared into her lap, tears pouring down her face, her eyes puffy enough to say she had been crying for quite some time. "Bella-"

"Don't say anything, Edward. I know what I did and it is obvious how you feel about it. Please, just take me home for tonight. It's where I need to be." She turned her head so she was staring out the window, hiding the larger tears that were now streaming from her eyes. "Just know that I am sorry. I have regretted it for every day since it happened."

I stayed quiet as I drove to Charlie's house, more because I was at a complete loss of what to say than anger. Bella's tears had eased away the sting of what had happened and replaced it with a new pain—my own shame. I had sworn to Alice I would be careful, that I would measure my reaction, that I wouldn't hurt Bella in the process. As I brought the car to a halt in the driveway beside the police cruiser I tried to find the words, "Bella, I am-"

"Please, don't," her voice was trembling, but she wouldn't look at me. "Tell Alice I will see her in the morning. Let her know I'll still bring the dresses to my room once I pick up my car. Thank you for coming to get me." She stopped and took a shaking breath, but it did not help to steady her voice which was becoming higher pitched with every word she spoke, "I wish everything could have gone differently."

She was out of the car, the door closed gently behind her before I could even attempt a response. She ran to the door of the house and closed it behind her without a backward glance at my car.

I sat there for a very long time, the windows becoming fogged as I stared out the window at the rain that distorted my view of the yard and the house. She hadn't come back out and I couldn't find the strength to go to the door and try to talk to her again. Alice had warned me how much it would hurt her and I still managed to screw it all up… again.

After a long period of time the door to the house opened and Charlie came out, striding up to the car. I unlocked the door and he opened it, sliding into the car seat. "Edward, I know you're a good guy, but Bella told me to come out here and ask you to leave."

"I understand, Charlie." My voice sounded hollow, dead.

"She'll be better tomorrow, I am sure. Once she see's Alice again. Your sister has always had a way of cheering Bella up."

I nodded, trying a fake smile but unable to hold it. "Yeah. I'll make sure she comes by tonight after I pick her up."

"See you on Friday, Edward," he said, climbing back out of the car and walking back into the house.

I pulled away and began the long drive back to Port Angeles to pick up Rose and Alice. I had gotten myself into a mess this time. Alice was going to kill me and I was sure that Rose would probably help. How was it that such a simple task, just keeping calm when Bella told me something I already knew, had gone so horribly wrong? Why couldn't anything ever just work as it was supposed to?

* * *

**-BPOV**

It was about 2 in the morning before Alice and I finally fell asleep. She had coaxed me back to the hotel around 11 with a bottle of wine which we had finished before midnight and then promptly opened a second. After watching several bad movies on the TV we both relaxed into the bed, still laughing at the cheesy plot lines.

"Do you feel better?" she asked, her slurred words even more indistinguishable due to a yawn.

I nodded, giggling to myself as I reached for the last sip in my glass. "Oh yes."

She smiled and yawned again, "Oh good. Edward wanted me to make sure you felt better."

My stomach suddenly flipped and the wine revolted, making me terribly nauseous. "Edward?"

Alice nodded, her eyes drifting closed. "Uh-huh. Told me he upset you earlier and you needed a friend."

"Why would he care?"

Alice giggled like only a trashed girl does, her eyes opening again, "What a silly question, Bella! Because he loves you."

I shook my head, the burn rising up my throat, "He can't. Not after what I told him, Alice."

"Of course he can," she yawned, her eyes again closed. Her face went slack before I even had a chance to respond. Her quiet snores filled my mind and put me under a few minutes later.

* * *

"Bella, wake up!" Alice chimed in my ear like a particularly annoying clock. "We have so much to do today. And it all starts now."

"Ugggggggh!" I moaned, burying my face deeper into my pillow. My eyes felt like they were swollen shut. "Not now, Alice. Please, just another hour. I feel like.."

"Like you had a bit too much to drink?" Rose asked, placing a cool hand on my foot, "That's because you did. But not to fear, Alice says she has the cure."

I still couldn't open my eyes. "Noooooooooooooo."

"Bella, today is my bachelorette party and I will not have you postpone its start because you have a hangover. Self inflicted injury gets no sympathy my dear. Now up up up!" She lifted my foot several inches off the bed and dropped it.

I groaned again and then forced myself to sit up, "Rose, you are _so _lucky I love you, or I would kill you right now."

Alice grabbed a glass of OJ in a tall champagne glass from a tray sitting on the nightstand. I put it to my parched lips and chugged half of it before I noticed the bubbles. My stomach gave a sickening jerk and I thought I was going to be sick for a minute. "Alice," I choked out, "why are you giving me a mimosa at," I peaked under one heavy eyelid at the clock, "9 in the morning."

"Nothing better for a hangover than a bit of alcohol. Besides, you can't be against booze just yet. We have a long day ahead of us girls. I got it all planned out. Don't worry Bella, by the time we hit the bars tonight you will feel much, much better."

The idea of going bar hopping after already having had one night of blitzed bliss was sickening, but obviously it was going to be beyond my control. When Alice made plans, you either held on and went with or got dragged across the pavement behind her, fighting it tooth and nail. Either way, she would win.

* * *

The morning was surprisingly peaceful. Alice drove us back into Port Angeles where we were apparently going to spend the day. The first place she took us was a particularly high end spa where we soaked in the hot tub for what felt likes hours before getting massages, facials, waxes, and finally hair cuts. By the time we walked back out of the front doors I felt like a whole new person. I had spent the morning laughing and enjoying myself like I hadn't since the camping trip. Even with the terrible end to the conversation Edward and I had (if you can call it a conversation, that is) the fact that I had told him, finally gotten it off of my chest, seemed to have lifted an extremely heavy weight from my shoulders. I could breathe so much easier, I could laugh again, hold a smile on my face without excessive force.

We went for lunch at a fantastic bistro, enjoying every bit. Our table drew stares from all over the room, all of us glowing after our spa morning. Of course following lunch was a bit of shopping.

"Now Bella, I know you weren't going to be happy with anything I would have picked you out, so today you _have _to find the outfit you are going to wear tonight."

We searched through store after store. Rose and Alice said everything that I picked out was either too plain or too conservative. Everything that they tried to get me try on or buy I said was either too flashy or too small. Needless to say it seemed that we would never be able to compromise until, some four hours after we had started looking, we found _the dress_. I had never seen anything like it before. The fabric was soft and flowy, but held a weight that make it shift and shimmer with every small movement. It hung around my thighs at just the right length, the blue and gold fabric positively stunning as it crossed over my chest before tying behind my neck. I couldn't take my eyes off of it once I had it on.

"It's _perfect_," Alice breathed as I stepped out of the dressing room. "Bella, you look incredible."

Rose nodded her agreement, seeming to be at a loss for words.

I purchased the dress and pair of low blue heals with a golden clasp that would match. For once I was truly excited to wear it. By the time we got back to the car it was 6. Alice looked like she was ready to bounce out of her skin. She got behind the wheel and drove us to a large, mostly empty parking lot. The only other car was a large, stretch limo. Alice turned to Rose and smiled, "Now, for the real fun to begin."

We left the car in the parking lot, moving into the back of the limo with our newly purchased clothes, and stared around in fascination. There was enough room fifteen people to fit comfortably. Alice beamed at us. "The driver has a specific list of places to go, though times do not make any difference. First stop is dinner. Reservations at 6:30. That means we have half an hour to get ready!"

Our hair already done we slipped into our dresses and shoes, slouching slightly awkwardly in the back of the limo while we changed. Once comfortable again Alice pulled out a large bag from her purse and opened it to reveal an entire makeup kit. She did the quickest job of my face that she ever had, yet it looked as perfect as ever. But Rose looked positively stunning; beyond drop dead gorgeous with her large, perfect blond curls and stunning blue eyes hovering over her maroon dress, every curve accented just right. And Alice could have made an entire crowd turn their head in awe with pearly white smile that matched the shimmering silk dress, offset by the scarlet belt whose shade was identical to that of her lipstick and shoes.

When we got to the restaurant Alice had chosen and climbed from the back of the limo we were greeted by an extremely enthusiastic maitre d' who decided to give us a grand tour of the restaurant on the way to our table. Once we were finally seated we were immediately presented with one of the best white wines, 'in honour of the bride-to-be.'

We enjoyed every bite of our meal, every drop of wine. When we left we were not only well fed, but just buzzed enough to keep me from complaining when we pulled up to the first of a pretty long list of bars. The first few shots loosened me up enough to enjoy the second bar as well, which had a large dance floor that Alice insisted we take full advantage of even though there was no one else dancing. She loaded up the juke box and pulled Rose and I out to the floor. If I had been any more sober I probably wouldn't have been half as comfortable dancing with the guys who seemed to appearing out of nowhere, a new one materializing out of thin air before me every time a new song started.

The third bar was by far the best though. They had a giant wheel that you spun with a different shot after each peg. There must have been 100 different shots listed. Each of us spun it once, getting three of whatever it landed on, no matter how horrible it sounded, looked, or tasted. The worse by far was the rattlesnake tequila. The jar sat on the counter, a large, preserved snake floating in a large amount of clear tequila. When bartender handed us the shot she instructed us to use our teeth to strain out the scales. It was salty and horrible tasting, but within a minute my head was spinning and a comfortable euphoria took over as I joined Rose and Alice once more on the dance floor.

The rest of the night blurred. I lost count of how many drinks we had. I spun out of control and could not focus on anything until my head hit my pillow back at the hotel, my dress and shoes still on, the sky outside an inky black that you can only see between the hours of 2 and 5 a.m.


	34. I Do's and Sweet Goodnights

_**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**_

_**Note:**_ All I can say is I am sorry it is unedited, but enjoy! =) I hope you all like it!

* * *

**-BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a start. There was a quiet knock on the door, but it seemed to echo in my ears as if whoever was on the other side was banging with all their might. I lifted my head and crawled slowly from the bed, not opening my eyes any further than required. I opened the door, squinting into the blinding lights from the hall. Edward stood there, looking as if he had just woken from a fantastic night of sleep. He was holding two coffee cups and had a surprisingly amused look on his face as he looked over me.

"Jasper told me what time you guys got in last night," he said quietly, "I thought you might like this before Alice comes in here and freaks out."

"Mhmm," I said, letting him in and then crawling back into my bed, burying my head deep under my pillows. There was another loud knock on the door. "Ugggggh."

I heard Edward answer it, telling Alice three times that he would make sure I got out of bed and into the shower within the hour. I couldn't even wrap my head around that. It felt as if I had just crawled into my bed maybe ten minutes before. I was pretty sure I was still wasted, not even having mellowed out to an even drunk yet.

The edge of the bed sank and a hand rested itself on my bare back, "Bella, drink your coffee, it'll help."

"I… am… never…drinking…again," I groaned, rolling over and staring at the dark ceiling. The only light was peaking from around the heavy drapes.

Edward's low chuckle seemed to settle the demon who had been banging pots together in my head. "I am pretty sure everyone says that at least twice in their lives, Bella."

"Maybe, but I am serious. I am just no match for your sister. How the hell can her little body hold so much alcohol? It doesn't seem possible…" I groaned again, putting my hands over my eyes. "What time is it? I can't possibly be sober yet."

He laughed again, "It's eleven."

I sat bolt right up, "Did you just say it's _eleven_?"

I could see his smile even in the dark, "Yes."

"Their wedding is in seven hours, Edward! Is Rose awake yet? We have to get to the hair dresser by 12:30!"

Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the bed even as I tried to run across it in my heels. "Calm down, Bella. There is still time. Just drink your coffee, then take a shower, then you guys will go, okay?"

I breathed deeply and nodded. Edward stood, opened the blinds just enough to let in a little more light, and then turned to leave. He stopped by the door, giving me one more bemused lookover and said, "I'll see you at the wedding Bells."

I stood up again as soon as he had left and hurried to the bathroom, coffee cup still in hand. The mirror revealed a person I couldn't even identify. Her hair stuck up in every direction, the new cut making it light enough to tangle into a mane that would make any lion jealous. Dark makeup created blackish purple circles under her eyes, making it appear as if she had broken her nose. A beautiful but excessively crumpled dress barely held on to her neck, the bow in the back now lopsided and resting on her shoulder instead. Disgust washed my system and I set down the mug and immediately removed my dress, determined to wash myself clean before dealing with anything else.

* * *

Somehow we made it the hairdressing appointment on time, though it seemed to be a complete miracle. The woman at the desk eyed the three of us, mouth open, taking in the dark circles under all of our eyes, the tight ponytails which was all any of us had the energy to do with our hair, the random mix of clothing we had tossed on, and the complete lack of makeup. "Can I help you?"

"Appointment for three under Alice Cullen," Alice snapped, apparently not appreciating the snide tone.

She straightened immediately, "The bridal party? Yes, we were expecting you. Please, take a seat and Monica will be right out to get you."

We all slouched into the row of chairs that lined the front of the shop. There were no other customers, only the snooty receptionist and a woman with extremely short, spiky hair cleaning her combs. I leaned back, closing my eyes and relaxing in the light that was streaming through the front window.

"Bella!" Alice snapped, pulling me from a comfortable nap. I sat up straight, trying to wipe at the drool I had been terrified was lingering in the corners of my mouth. Alice stood in front of me, her short hair flaring out beautifully in a halo around her head. "Come on, get in the chair. We need to make the nail and makeup appointment in another 40 minutes!"

I stood shakily, wishing it were just a bad dream and I was still in my bed at the hotel, suffering from a crappy hangover. The sharp pulls of the woman's comb were certainly no dream though. She pulled out a large curling iron and began to part my hair as it warmed, muttering to herself about the knots. I closed my eyes again, being sure to stay awake and not fall asleep while she was using a hot implement so close to my scalp.

When she was done, though it felt like it had been at least an hour, my hair looked like it had gone through a serious makeover. No longer did it sit lifeless at my shoulders, the layers hardly adding any body, barely a wave to be seen; now my face was surrounded by large, bouncing curls, my bangs making an elegant curve to the side and tucking attractively behind my ear.

We left the shop and hurried about fifteen minutes up the street to another salon where we had our nails buffed and polished to their absolute best while a tense looking middle aged woman brushed our faces into perfection. Alice was an artist, but this woman was a God. By the time we left there was not a single blemish to be found on my skin. My eyes were no longer surrounded by dark circles, but instead looked flawless and rejuvenated. From there we hurried back to the hotel and went straight up to my room where the dresses waited in individual bags in my closet. Rose helped Alice and I get dressed carefully, being sure not to allow the dresses to shift our hair or smear our makeup. It was nearly 4 by the time we were all ready and that meant it was time to head to the house where it was all taking place—the Cullen's.

* * *

**-EPOV**

"Isn't this the time when my best man is supposed to tell me that I don't have to do this?" Emmett asked, smiling toothily at me through the mirror.

"Do I need to even attempt it?" I asked, stepping up to his side. "Why would I want to stop you from doing what is obviously making you happy? I trust your judgment brother; if you feel this is your path than I support you in that fully."

"Well, if he won't then I will. My sister is a pill Emmett. Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into?" Jasper asked from behind, sitting on the bed.

Emmett laughed, nodding. "You're sister may be a pill Jasper, but the side-effects are wonderful."

"If you say so," he said.

"Besides, Jasper, how can you even talk about anyone's sister being a pill while you are dating ours?" I asked, shifting the stiff cuffs of my suit, checking the cufflinks that Emmett had given me as my best man gift the previous night at the bar. Unlike the girls we had not gone all out, but instead just sat in the bar, enjoying a game on the TV and ordering a couple pitchers of beer. Emmett had refused to let me plan anything, insisting that he didn't want to be so hung over the next day that he'd screw up his vows.

"I guess there are just some pills that only certain people can swallow," he nodded with a smirk, staring at a picture of Edward, Alice, and Emmett that was hanging on the wall. "Has she always been so… so…"

"Exuberant?" I offered.

"Insane?" Emmett tried.

Jasper laughed, shaking his head, "Knowing?"

Here I sobered. "She has always had a way of foreseeing exactly how she could make _some_ things go the way she wants, but my sister is far from always right. As a matter of fact, it is really not that uncommon for her to be a little… let's say misguided in her decisions. She doesn't always look out for everyone involved."

Jasper's eyes flicked away from the picture to meet my own, "I wanted to talk to you about that, Edward." When I straightened up and went to speak he lifted both hands into the air, "Alice did not ask me to, she doesn't even know I was considering it, and if you really don't want to hear what I have to say I'll keep my mouth shut—but don't you think you could maybe use the perspective of someone that was there that _isn't _feeling guilty about it?"

I didn't speak for a moment, just thought it over. Was it really something I wanted to talk about ever again? No. And I had already come to terms with it… mostly anyway. Enough to not let it effect the way I would be with Bella, but I couldn't say the sting wouldn't remain. But would it hurt? I sighed and nodded, not looking at either of them as I walked to the large window and peered down at the yard where Alice's car was just pulling in and parked behind mine.

"I just wanted to say that she didn't stand a chance. Alice was on a mission, I saw it from the inside. She would have stopped at nothing to try to get you off of Bella's mind. And even with everything she did it didn't work. When Bella came home she didn't speak to anyone, just went into her room for the entire day. Alice and I heard her crying in the shower, but she wouldn't unlock the door so Alice could comfort her. No matter how much Alice pushed, and knowing your sister I am sure you can imagine how much that was, Bella wouldn't even speak to her about the date. It took Alice until last week to get Bella to even call Val to apologize for suddenly disappearing without a trace."

As he spoke I watched her climb from the car, the deep red of the dress, shoes, and lipstick making her skin appear to be a lot paler than it had since she got out of Forks and yet still absolutely stunning. For that moment she looked like the embodiment of Snow White, and then she promptly tripped in the heels Alice and Rose had managed to coax her into. After catching herself once, Alice came to her side and offered balance as they walked toward the door. Just before she reached it she looked up at me, as if she had felt my eyes on her. She didn't smile, but she did wave, her beautiful face remaining lifted in my direction until they disappeared from view.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked, coming to stand by my side, placing a large hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, glancing at him for a moment before returning my eyes to the driveway.

"I have always stayed out of it in every way except to tease, you know that. I try to be the opposite of Alice and _not_ butt in every chance I get. But I have to say that for the little bit of time you two were together you seemed to be truly happy. Why did you give it up?"

"Because she wanted me to."

Jasper barked a laugh, "In what world would she have ever wanted that. Look at her, man! Does she seem happy?"

Emmett tightened his grip on my shoulder for a moment, then released. "I am not going to push it one way or the other, you have enough people doing that, but I am going to tell you the same thing you just told me—I trust your judgment, only you can know what will make you happy. I just hope you really think about _exactly _what that is."

* * *

Emmett's words stuck with me as guests began to arrive. We had been getting ready as the party and catering company that Esme had hired out of Port Angeles set everything up. I walked down the stairs at the sound of voices to find that the entire entrance hall had been redecorated with silver streamers, white lilies and deep red roses, beautiful red and white candles in particularly shiny candelabras, and a guest book sat open on a table beneath a mirror just beside the door, the white page already scrawled with several names in a dark red ink. The rest of the house was just as extravagant—long tables covered in lace clothes with finger food and drinks sitting in various rooms, comfortable looking white wicker chairs pushed up beside windows and other couches to provide extra seating—but inside was nothing compared to the back yard. A huge lace canopy had been erected, covering an easy 100 seats, the isle, and the podium where the priest would stand as well as 20 tables, a large solid mat that would work as the dance floor, and a DJ setup. The only area of the backyard not included under the vast top was the pool. There were white lilies and red roses everywhere and the catering staff was busy, running in every direction as they tried to setup everything to perfection. From the bars of the canopy hung long icicle like lights that would help to illuminate the area once darkness fell and candles were set up on every table, ready to be lit. The atmosphere was beautiful and the few early guests who were milling about seemed extremely impressed.

"Edward! Where's my daughter? I have been looking all around and can't seem to find her." It was Renee, her arm wrapped comfortably in Phil's as she beamed up at him.

"I am pretty sure they are upstairs with the bride. How are you Renee?"

She smiled and reached to pull him into a hug, "I have been good. A little worried about my daughter though," here her eyes narrowed. "I hope all is well on that end."

"It will be soon enough," I assured her, trying to pull on a smile to cover up my nervousness. I changed the subject quickly, "So, Phil, how was your last season?"

Phil, obviously feeling more in his element now, dropped his quiet and dove into a play by play of several of the games he had played earlier that year. I pretended to listen closely but was really watching Renee's receding back as she went back inside to hunt down Bella. I remembered the way that she had looked this morning and couldn't help but smile. If Renee had seen her like that, still in the same clothes she had went out in the night before, shoes still clasped to her ankles, makeup down to her chin, and a definite slur to her words I could only imagine that Bella would have had a much rougher morning. As it was, as far as I could tell in the few seconds he had seen her before she walked into the house, whoever had done her makeup seemed to have been able to remove most of the signs of hangover and lack of sleep.

It took me a little while to separate myself from Phil and was immediately grabbed by Charlie who was standing on his own with a glass of wine in his hand, looking completely lost. "Hey, Edward. How's it going?"

"You know, Charlie, just trying to get it all ready."

He nodded, "Yeah. Look's good. Have you seen Bella?"

"I am pretty sure she is upstairs with the bride. If I am not mistaken Renee just went to find her."

His face went a little whiter and he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. I was about to excuse to myself, but decided Charlie was actually a good excuse to not run from guest to guest. It wasn't my wedding, wasn't my job to greet anyone, and Charlie would appreciate not being left alone. I used the one line that I knew would always work, "So, did you see the game last night?"

* * *

**-BPOV**

"Oh my God, you look so beautiful!" my mom said as I opened the door at the knock. Her eyes filled with tears as she stepped in and hugged me tightly.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks mom, but I am not the one getting married. No tears today."

She chuckled to herself as she pulled and looked over at Rose who was standing in front of Alice's full length mirror, her own mother clasping a string of pearls around her neck.

"Mrs. Hale, this is my mom, Renee," I said, smiling at the beautiful woman.

"It is so nice to meet you! I am Jacqueline." She shook my mom's hand before looking back at her daughter. "I can't believe she is getting married. Kids grow up too fast. And my son close behind I think, from the sounds of it. Alice here has stolen his heart."

"There are very few girls I would say this about, but I can assure you that it is in safe hands," my mom said, smiling, and the two women wandered over behind Rose to admire her gown and talk over the best way to place the veil. Rose introduced herself, thanking my mom for coming and accepting her assistance in repining a long curl up into its elegant halo.

In background the I wandered to the window and stared out at the top of the canopy and the river beyond. I remembered looking up to find Edward staring down at me from Emmett's room, his face intense and thoughtful, the collar to the shirt he was wearing unbuttoned low enough to show a substantial piece of his chest. Just that brief sight of him had my heart racing still. I wanted to be able to see through the tent, to get a better look at him, to know what I was up against tonight. He had proved by coming to my room this morning with a cup of coffee for me that he did not hate me, but nothing about how he acted or what he said suggested that all was forgiven either. Tonight I was going to have to face him within a crowd of people—strictly no scenes, no fights, no tears. Probably the best thing I could do was avoid him, as I had been doing so successfully until just a couple days ago, but somehow I doubted that Alice would allow that. She seemed more concerned about me than normal, though whether it stemmed from actual knowledge of what had happened between Edward and I or a simple hunch was unknown. In all honesty I hoped Edward hadn't told her, that it was strictly between the two of us, but Alice had a way of conning people into telling her whatever she wanted to hear.

* * *

Esme came upstairs about forty-five minutes later, her eyes alight as she held Rose's hands and welcomed her into the family. Rose looked absolutely stunning, the veil fixed over her face, yet unable to mask the supreme glow of her smile. They hugged and Esme ushered us out the door, stating that everyone had arrived and were seated, waiting for the festivities to begin. I trembled in my heels as I descended the stairs in front of everyone else. In a moment I would have to walk down the isle without tripping and making a fool of myself in front of all the people who had been invited.

"I'll see you when it's all over. Good luck, Rose," my mom said as she hurried out to her seat while we lined up. Katie, Rose's 5 year old cousin who had eagerly accepted the flower girl position bounced in her little black flats, shifting the red and white petals in the white wicker basket again and again as the wedding march began to play. Rose's mom hurried away with one last kiss to her daughter to find her seat as well and Rose's dad, a surprising large man with a cheery face and watering eyes came to stand by her side. Rose told Katie to start walking and the little girl began to skip down the isle, scattering flower petals across the carpet. Rose waited five seconds and began to walk with her father, Alice and I following closely, each of us careful not to step on her train as we walked side by side. We paused momentarily while Mr. Hale kissed his daughter and then gave her hand to Emmett who was half obscured from my view.

We reached the end of the isle and took our places to the left side of the podium, Alice taking the stunning bouquet from Rose's shaking hands. For the first time I received a good look at the groomsmen. Emmett stood beside Rose on the podium, his face lit from within and a wide grin splitting his face. Edward stood beside him, down one step, his hands crossed in front of him as he met my eyes, looking more handsome than I ever would have imagined from my glance through the window. His hair was well tamed down, brushed back from his eyes. The suit fit him perfectly, the slight V of his chest enticing my eyes, even if there was less to see than there had been earlier. Jasper stood down one more step, level with me but eyes for no one but Alice who was beaming up at Rose and Emmett with so much satisfaction you would have thought she had introduced them in the first place.

The ceremony was slow and no more eventful than a wedding should be. The priest pulled a few laughs from the crowd, and the vows drew more than a couple loud sniffles, but otherwise no one spoke up when asked about objections, and there was nothing but silence as the rings were exchanged until finally Emmett kissed his bride and the entire audience burst into happy applause. Rose wrapped her fingers tightly around Emmett's hand and tugged him down the stairs into the waiting group of people who surged eagerly forward to congratulate them. Everyone seemed to be up and moving and it made it surprisingly easy to slip away around the audience and quickly into the kitchen which was blocked off by heavy white drapes to keep the guests from entering. The waiters were all filling trays with glasses of wine and champagne, getting ready to disperse into the clamoring crowd outside. No one gave me a second glance, all too busy with their jobs, and I carefully edged myself completely out of the way. It didn't take too long for Alice to hunt me down though.

"Bella! What on earth are you doing in here? So many people are asking where you vanished to! Come come, have a glass of wine!" She grabbed a tall glass of white wine from a nearby waiter and placed it into my hand. My stomach lurched and I had the unpleasant urge to throw up at the thought of even drinking a sip of it. I didn't argue though, just held the glass as she tugged me through the crowd, reintroducing me to people that I had apparently met years earlier, though I hardly recognized any of them.

Some of the wait staff were removing the rows of chairs and spreading the 20 tables out further, setting three of them end to end and lining it with a long silvery runner. It was only a few minutes later that the long table was covered in buffet pans, serving everything from salad to mid-rare sirloin. A cake sat at the very end of the table, three layers of exquisitely decorated sweetness, topped with a little bride, the groom tossed over her shoulder and a look of sheer triumph painted on it's little face. Ironically enough the hair on the small figure was blond with big curls.

As people began to take seats and line up around the buffet table the DJ started the music for some quiet background noise. Still holding my untouched glass of wine I excused myself from Alice's side and went to search for Charlie or my mom. I found them both sitting at the same table with the Hales, Esme, and Carlisle, all talking about how quickly time passes. I chose not to interrupt and headed toward the buffet table, figuring it wouldn't hurt to eat something small.

As I waited my turn to grab a plate someone touched my arm from behind. I turned, glancing back to see no one other than Edward standing directly behind me. He gave me a small smile and leaned closer, "What did you think of the wedding?"

He looked so handsome and with the way his crooked smile reached up to his eyes made my heart began to beat quickly. I suddenly needed something to do with my hands and chose to take a deep gulp of the wine in my glass. He seemed to find this amusing as we took a couple steps forward with the line.

"It was beautiful," I said quietly, careful not to look at him. "Esme and Carlisle outdid themselves. I have never seen anything so perfect."

"I thought," he said quietly as I busied my mouth with another sip, "you were never going to drink again."

I inhaled half of the contents of my mouth as I realized what I had been doing. Choking and coughing hard several people turned to stare while Edward took the glass from my hand, trying not to smirk. Once I regained my composure I quickly changed the subject. "Rose made a gorgeous bride, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," he agreed, handing my glass to a waiter who was picking up trash from a nearby table. I had finally reached the salad and piled lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, croutons, and dressing onto a plate as quickly as possible, wanting to get away as fast as I could. "But I want my wedding to be different from this."

I stared at him for a moment, frozen where I was with my bowl in hand and one foot already out of the line. "Oh?"

He nodded, his eyes bearing down into mine, "Yes. Wouldn't you want something that's just a little… less?"

"Less?" I repeated, my heart drumming an intense solo against my ribs. It wasn't really a question, I had just found myself unable to think of anything and repeated his last word instead. What did he mean by 'wouldn't _you _want?'

"Less people. Less spectacle," he clarified, tilting his head as he continued to hold my eyes. I could feel my face burning as I nodded. Suddenly someone clearing their throat loudly broke the spell and I saw that Edward and I were blocking the line from moving forward. I gave a little wave and hurried away with my salad, sitting at the first empty table I found.

* * *

**-EPOV**

She was doing her best to skirt around me. I allowed her the rest of the meal to let what I had said sit in her mind, watching her to see if she showed any sign of what she was thinking, but from that point on she just did whatever she could to duck away anytime I got anywhere near her. The closest I got was right before the Rose and Emmett were called onto the dance floor to open the dancing. By this point the sky was nearly black and the lights had been plugged in, the candles lit, and it became much harder to find her when she suddenly vanished.

I spent the better part of the next hour hunting for her, only getting coaxed out onto the dance floor once when Esme cornered me and insisted I dance with her for one song. Bella continued to elude me, obviously with the intention of avoiding any sort of confrontation. It was when I searched the entire crowd with no luck that it occurred to me where to look. I hurried into the house, through the people mingling by the table covered in glasses, and into the room off to the right.

Before the piano, her hands folded in her lap as she stared at a set of sheet music sitting in the tray, sat a girl in a lovely red dress. I walked in slowly, knowing that startling her would make her run again. "Bella."

Her head turned slowly, as if she had expected me to come, and her tired eyes met mine. "You have wanted to say something, Edward?" She lowered her eyes back to her hands, "I am tired of avoiding it."

I nodded, coming to sit beside her. I suddenly felt the nerves from several days earlier return to me. I no longer knew what to say, how to approach it best. I loved Bella, but there was so much that I thought I needed to tell her before those particular words… and yet they were the only words that would come to my head.

"Can I play you something?"

She cocked her head to the side, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. She took a deep breath and then let it out, nodding, as if releasing some of the tension. "Is it anything I know?"

"It's a piece that I wrote," I said quietly, "One that I started a very long time ago. I just completed it a few months ago."

Her head lifted at this, her eyes on me fully now. She knew better than any how rarely I would offer to share something that personal. I loved to play for her, but she had very rarely been able to coax me into playing pieces of my own making. I had always been more self conscious about those works, as if showing them was allowing access to a weak spot that anyone could strike. I lifted my hands and placed them on the keys. I paused for a moment, allowing my fingers to find the right spot as Bella's face swam beneath my eye lids. I began to play.

* * *

**-BPOV**

I recognized it within 5 notes. I had never heard the song on the piano before, but I had more than a handful of memories where Edward and I would be alone and quiet and he would begin to hum it quietly. Even recently, in our brief time together, he had lulled me to sleep with it. It felt like a string that ran through so much of our time together I couldn't distinguish between which memories actually contained the music. It was as if our entire relationship, every moment we had ever shared, had been set to that song—the feelings that swelled in my chest as it played was exactly what I felt when I touched Edward, when I kissed him, when I had to say goodbye to him, when I hurt him, and when he laughed. There was both joy and sadness within every slow note that flowed from Edward's fingers. Tears began to fill my eyes and I fought them with every ounce of strength that I had left. When the song ended, before I could even bring myself to speak, another voice broke between us.

"You are gifted, Edward." We both spun to face Carlisle who was resting his back against the wall behind us. "You could speak with that instrument even if you had no voice. Why don't you tell Bella to whom that was written?"

Edward stared at his father for a moment, "That was Isabella's Lullaby."

"There is no doubt in my mind," he nodded as he began to walk to the door.

"Carlisle," I spoke, my voice shaking, "Edward has something he needs to tell you."

He stopped, looking from me to his son. "What is it?"

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I am not going to be a doctor."

Carlisle's eyebrows pulled down, concern written all over his face, "Why would you say that, Edward? Is it your school? Or-"

"It's by my own choice, dad. I switched my major. I want to be a composer. I have been told I have so much potential, if I just find the time to focus on it. Becoming a doctor… it has never been _my _dream; it has always just been the plan." Edward couldn't seem to look up from the keys. His voice was quieter than I had heard it for a long time, as if his fear of his father's disapproval was enough to restrict his throat.

Carlisle nodded, "I have been expecting this day for a long time, Edward."

His son's head shot up, surprise momentarily erasing any signs of the nervousness he had been feeling. "What?"

Carlisle smiled and stepped back toward Edward until he could lay a hand on his shoulder, "Your mother always told me that I pushed you too hard toward this, but I was just always so proud of you. I knew you would make a great doctor. But that does not mean that your ability in the medical field was the only thing that I was proud of. You have a way with music that can move anyone who hears it son, an ability that is not learned, but came naturally to you. I would never expect you to follow my plan for you over your own dreams, Edward. I thought you knew that. I will always be proud of the man you have become; the profession you choose will not change that."

Edward's eyes seemed shinier than normal, but he smiled at his father and nodded. Carlisle patted his back, winked at me, and then left the room again. Edward was smiling down at his fingers as he stroked a key. It was obvious how much relief he was feeling, as if a nearly unbearable weight had been lifted.

I searched for something to say, and the question blurted from my mouth before I could clamp down on it, "Why Isabella's Lullaby?"

He turned to me, his smile so full I couldn't help but return it despite the embarrassment of the question. "Because I wrote it for you, Bella. It began just after I met you. Everything that you make me feel, everything that I hear when I am with you is written in those notes."

I felt my face flush, but could not resist the smile that insisted on widening. I had never known he was writing something for me, had never suspected that the tune he hummed was more than just a lullaby he remembered from his youth. It had always been a comfort, a song that I connected only with him, and now, as it turned out, one that he connected solely to me. "Why would you write me a song, Edward?"

He reached out and took my hand, lifting it to his lips. I was unable to pull away, loving the shiver that ran across my skin from the knuckles he gently kissed all the way up to my shoulder. "Because I couldn't keep my feelings about you inside, and there was no one that I dare ever tell. You meant too much to me to ever let you find out. I was afraid you would not want to be my friend anymore if you knew. So I poured my heart out right here, creating the feeling that you give me every time you smile and laugh. Immortalizing everything that I love about you so that, no matter what happened in our future, I always still had you."

I opened my mouth, not sure what I was going to say, but was interrupted as one of the guests poked their head in. "They just announced they are cutting the cake. I was told to make sure everyone inside made their way back out there."

I swallowed hard and nodded at her, standing. "Ok. Come on Edward."

He didn't stand at first, staring at me incredulously, as if he had expected something else. I smiled at him and tugged on the fingers that were still tangled with mine. He nodded, standing, and we walked back outside to the tables. Emmett and Rose were standing by their cake, the photographer taking shot after shot as they both wrapped their hands around the handle of the ornate knife and sliced the first piece. Rose lifted it off of the platter with her hand and, as Emmett took a large bite, laughed with a smile that shone like star in the night. There was so much love flowing between the couple that it felt rather contagious and I tightened my grip on Edward's hand.

He leaned in to my side for a moment, then whispered in my ear, "It's time for my speech. Promise to dance with me after."

I smiled and nodded at him, releasing his hand and seating myself at the nearest table while he approached the couple who were taking their seats back at their very own table centered where the podium had stood. He clinked a wine glass and smiled out at the people as they again fell silent, a smile that melted my heart and made my nerves skyrocket. I watched as Edward began to speak, unable to hear the words, just imagining myself stumbling over the too tall heels as Edward tried to lead me across the dance floor, of embarrassing not only myself, but him as well. A waiter handed me a tall glass of champagne and I drained it without a second thought. The man stared at me for a moment, then handed me a second, this time mouthing the words, 'for the toast,' before moving to the next table.

My brain became quickly covered in little bubbles—I could feel them running over my mind, hear them popping my ears. I felt much lighter and much less nervous as I returned my full attention to the handsome man standing beside the bridal table, holding his raised glass toward the newlyweds, "here is to the lifetime you will share together, the trials you will face side by side, the families that surround you both with love and support, and the family of your own that you will build. Here is to Rose and Emmett."

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated, "To Rose and Emmett," before taking a united sip of champagne. My glass was gone before Edward made it back to the table. The tingling in my head and limbs made it easier to smile as he pulled my hand back into his, "How did I do?"

The problem with drinking, I suddenly remembered, is that while it lowers your inhibitions, it also has the inconvenient ability to make you lose control of other parts of yourself as well—your mouth, for example. "I was enjoying watching you too much to hear."

He laughed suddenly, his smile stretching as squeezed my hand. Heads turned in our direction and I realized it had still been silent, Emmett standing now, though he had not yet spoken. At the laughter of his brother he began to smile as well, "Thank you, Edward. I only hope someday I can return the favor at your wedding."

Edward's eyes flashed over to mine and he said, in an amused whisper, "That's not really up to me."

I blushed and giggled, the champagne in my system making it suddenly impossible to hold in the feeling of excitement that was writhing in my stomach, trying to burst out. I felt like we were 17 again, flirting and teasing, but suddenly finding it very real indeed. No more innuendos or secrets, just the honest to god truth for once. It seemed like it should have been like this so long ago, and then I remember why it hadn't and a new beast roared to life in my stomach. The music had begun to play again and Edward was extending his hand to me, "You promised to dance with me."

I opened my mouth and closed it again, remembering how just several days earlier he had seemed so angry, just repeating 'It had to be Val.' I remembered the look of utter disappointment, the look of disgust, the looks of pain and anger as he drove. The way I hadn't been able to do anything but feel disgusted with myself. That self disgust came flooding back. I shook my head, "Edward, why are-"

He sat down solidly in the chair right next to mine, "Bella, please. Don't put that face back on. Please, I need you back."

"Edward, how could you possibly want me back after what I did?"

"Does it matter? Does it really matter?" he asked, exasperated.

I raised my eyebrows, sober thoughts pushing through the bubbly ones that were pointing out that I was a dumbass for even mentioning it to such a delicious man instead of just going with it and enjoying myself. "Yes, it does. I did something selfish and stupid. Something that _should_ have an effect on you."

He stared at me, a deep frown etching itself across his face, "Do you want to see that it hurts me Bella? Is that what you are looking for?"

"N-no!" I insisted, my eyes going wide, "Of course not Edward, I just don't understand how-"

"Bella, it is not a question of how I can do it, it's a question of why you can't."

I stared at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you prefer him?" Edward asked suddenly, his voice suddenly stone cold.

"What? No! Edward, what are you-" I stumbled over my words, not understanding the sudden change in subject.

"Then why not just accept me?" he asked, eye flashing. "Why does it have to be a question?"

"Edward I don't question your motives; I ask why you aren't suspecting mine."

"Is there something that I need to suspect?" he snapped, suddenly seeming angry. I pulled far away from him in my chair and shook my head.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Edward."

He took a deep breath and looked down, "I am sorry, Bella. It's just a little jealousy. Please," he looked up, his eyes pleading, "I want to be with you. I need you with me. Don't question it, just believe me."

I stared at him, my eyes filling with tears. _It's just a little jealousy_. I felt like an ass. I had forced him to deal with so much for me and yet I had nothing to deal with for him. He was such a better person than I was, and yet he was begging me, not the other way around. I searched for a sober thought. "Edward… I am not good enough for you."

He sighed and laid his head back, "And it starts all over again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, anger mixing with the loss I felt at having to admit it to myself again.

"You know what Bella, I can't do this again right now. I am going to go take a walk." And he was up and walking away from the table, leaving me alone, stewing over my own thoughts.

* * *

I sat at that table for the rest of the party. I didn't move until long after midnight when all of the guests had drifted back to their cars, the DJ had packed up his equipment, and the catering company had left, setting it up with Carlisle to pick everything up the following day. Jasper and Alice were both laughing still, their head together at a table on the other side of the tent. Rose and Emmett had gone long ago, wanting to start their honeymoon early even though their plane to the Caribbean didn't leave until morning.

I walked over to Alice slowly, trying to alert them to my approach so I didn't interrupt. "Alice, do you think I can take your car back to the hotel. I need to get some sleep."

She stared at me for a moment, then shook her head. "I think it's time we all head. Come on, Bella. I'll see you in a few, Jasper. Don't take too long."

"I'll be right behind you," he assured her, standing up as well and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

* * *

We got back to the hotel at 1 on the nose. We were on our way toward the front door when Alice stopped and pointed toward the pool area that was off to the left of the building—all of the lights were on, the gate standing open. I wanted to protest, to just go to bed, but Alice took my hand and pulled me in my unstable heels. I was so proud of myself for not having fallen once all day that I really didn't want to ruin that now by fighting Alice.

We entered the gate and found a large group of people hanging out around the area, several of them still in the pool, but most sitting at the bar that was providing most of the lighting. Alice looked at me and said, "I think you could use a drink."

I didn't argue, just sat down beside her on one of the stools. "This was a private party ladies, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get you a couple of drinks," the bartender said as he came over, "we close at two."

"Great. Give us two shots of tequila. Best you have."

"Tequila again, Alice, really?" I asked, looking around at the people leftover from the party that had obviously taken place. There was still a little stage to the side where several guitars and a set of drums sat. Alice simply pretended she didn't hear me, pushing one of the shot glasses into my hand before I could voice another objection. I took the shot obediently.

"Bella, there you are," said a breathless voice behind me. I turned to find Edward standing behind me, looking winded. "I saw Alice pull up but when neither of you came up…"

Alice pointed to the seat beside me, "Take a seat Edward. Have a shot."

She ordered another round while I stared at Edward. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Bella…"

"Yes?" I prompted when he stopped, looking at a loss for words.

"I understand that it's hard. I know we have already done this a couple times but please, just once more, let's prove to ourselves first if that is what worries you; let's be friends."

The shots were passed around and I took mine before answering. "Edward, I have already told you that I will always be your friend."

"Friends don't do whatever they can to avoid the other though, do they?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and shook my head, "No, they don't. Of course, Edward." The warmth was beginning to spread from the burn in my chest, my head becoming pleasantly fuzzy. "I promise to be a true friend to you this time."

We sat at the bar quietly, each of us lost in our own thoughts. A few minutes later Jasper wandered over and took Alice for a walk around the pool. It was some time before I realized they hadn't returned and looked over to find him strumming quietly on a guitar, balanced on the edge of the stage with Alice sitting next him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know, Bella, you did promise me a dance earlier."

I smiled and leaned down, unbuckling the shoes and leaving them in my stool before following Edward to the darker side of the pool where the quiet music of Jasper on the guitar could be heard. Edward led me slowly, quietly, holding me closer than necessary, though my skin begged to be taken even closer. After five minutes gravity took over and I found my head resting on Edward's shoulder, my eyes closed, his fingers running up and down my back, tracing the top of my dress just below my shoulder blades. His warm breath brushing over my cheek, his delicious scent surrounding me, I could hardly fight the euphoria I felt, hardly keep myself from diving headfirst into it. A light breeze swept around us, sending a minor shiver down my spine and he pulled me closer to him. It felt as if it had been an eternity since he last held me so close, to the point where there was hardly room to breathe between us and yet we were completely comfortable.

My head was ringing from the shots and I tucked my nose closer to his neck as I mumbled, "I've missed you, Edward."

He paused for the briefest moment then his arms tightened around me ever so gently, "I've missed you too, Bells. More than you can possibly know."

I smiled as I lifted my head from his chest so I could look him directly in the eye, "Oh, I doubt that Edward. You'd be surprised what I know when it comes to missing someone."

He stared into my eyes for a moment; he wasn't smiling, wasn't laughing, but showed no signs of anger, either. It was as if he was lost deep in thought as he ceased swaying. It took me a moment to realize the cause was the music stopping. I glanced over at the stage to find the guitar sitting abandoned beside Jasper, Alice having replaced it in his arms. I smiled to myself as I glanced back at the man I was still gripping desperately. His fingers ran halfway up my back before falling quickly back down. I lifted my eyes to his, searching for the thoughts he hid behind his questioning gaze. "Bella…"

"Edward?" I teased, leaning into him with a little giggle I couldn't control.

"We need to go talk," his tone was light, not demanding.

I nodded, "It has been a long time since we have been able to talk."

His fingers dropped away from my back and instead laced through mine, pulling me back around the pool. I grabbed my shoes as we passed and Edward dropped a few bills onto the bar, waving to the bartender. I followed him closely as we wandered through the lobby to the elevator. We waited, and I couldn't resist peering out of the corner of my eye at Edward until the doors finally parted. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking nervous and anxious. Once safely inside he pushed the button for our floor and then turned to me suddenly, "Bella, I don't know if I can do this."

"Edward, you are the one who told me that we needed to talk…" I pointed out, confused.

He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, "No, that is not what I mean."

I raised my eyebrow, "Then what _do_ you mean, Edward?"

He swallowed hard, "I don't know if I can be your friend, Bella."

It felt as if ice water was suddenly poured over my head. My relaxed limbs tensed and I repeated the words in my head. What I had done… it had ruined it all. Ultimately even my friendship with him. One night with someone else had completely killed an entire relationship. I made a noise, somewhere between a gasp and groan.

His eyes flicked over my face, desperation taking over his as he struggled to explain, "I don't know how I did it before. Maybe it's just because of what happened this summer at your house, or that kiss when we were camping, or even in the rain the other night. I don't know but… I just can't bear it Bells. I can't stand back and watch the other guys eye you, or touch you, or talk to you. I can't stand not being able to pull you into my arms every time you smile and laugh. I don't know how to keep myself from trying to wipe away every frown, every tear."

My brain tried to make sense of what he was saying, but failed miserably. I didn't understand how it was related to Val. "Edward, what do you mean?"

Pain flashed across his face as he glanced away. My heart beat harder for every little second that I waited for his answer. You could have cut the tension in the elevator with a spoon. "Bella, I can't be _just_ your friend. I can't stand back and wait for you to come to me. I can't _not_ have you as mine. You are at the center of all my dreams, Bella." The elevator came to halt and with a loud _ding!_ the doors parted, but Edward didn't seem to even notice. "I know that you think what happened should change that but it just doesn't Bella. Does it make me jealous? Of course! But it doesn't change who I am, who you are, or the way that I feel about you. Can't we just stop this and be together happily?"

There was warmth slowly rising up from my feet, my limbs started to tremble, and I couldn't resist the sudden need to move, excitement igniting my limbs. I launched myself at him just as the doors slid shut again. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around tightly, lifting me off my feet and straightening his back. Fireworks exploded in my head as our tongues stroked each other and I just let my instincts take over, enjoying the ride.

My legs wrapped around his hips, clinging to him like I would never let go again, and I tangled my fingers into his hair which was stiffer than normal from gel. He tilted back, leaning against the wall and held me even tighter, his fingers dinging into my side and making me laugh, forcing me to pull away. His already swollen lips spread into a wide, sexy grin as he relaxed his hands. He stood up straight again, and turned, suddenly, pressing my back into the wall and wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed even harder, the pleasure of the moment mixing with the relief at finally putting it behind us to create a feeling of ultimate bliss and contentment.

He cut off my laughter, pushing his lips back to mine and my lust took over. I arched my body into his, one hand on his shoulder, the other still running through the hair that hung by his neck. He ran one hand down my side, his fingers using just enough pressure to make themselves very well known. His hand fell away and he leveraged me better against the wall while his fingers found my knee and began to stroke upwards. He made soft circles on the outside of my thigh, getting higher and higher, my breath catching in my chest. He pulled his lips back from mine, taking a breath and dropping his head to my neck where he began placing a series of hot kisses across my collarbone. I leaned back my head, laying it against the wall while I tried to breathe. His fingers were stroking high up on my thigh now, his hand bundling the red skirt up by my hip. A moan escaped my throat as Edward ran his finger underneath the strap on my hip at the same moment he nibbled the side of my neck. I moaned and bit my lip, swaying my hips slightly.

"Edward, maybe we should get out of the elevator?" I whispered, my legs squeezing his hips for a moment.

He looked up at me and nodded, a terribly seductive smile on his lips. He pushed the "Open Door" button and then let me slide ever so slowly back down to my feet. For some reason him standing over me, so much taller, nearly threw me over the edge. There was something incredibly intense and sexy about feeling so small next to him, as if I were suddenly extremely vulnerable. He stepped back, "After you."

I smirked at him and walked by, leaving the elevator and leading the way toward his hotel room door. I don't know why I chose his rather than mine, but for some reason the magnetic pull in my gut took me there. I turned and leaned my back against the door, looking at Edward. "Am I allowed to sleep over?"

His eyes raked over me, but he didn't say anything. He stepped forward, lifting a hand my cheek and laying his lips down on mine gently. It seemed to make the rest of my body go numb; the only thing that I could focus on were the gentle lips and the delicious smell of the only man who could make me feel like I was the most beautiful person in the world. He made me feel desirable, confident, and—more than anything else—lucky. I was the woman that Edward wanted, the one that he had chosen. I was done fighting it, fearing it. I had craved it for too long and been handed it too many times—this time, I was keeping it.

He pulled his lips back and whispered, "As long as it's not only for tonight."

Those were the magic words. With that little statement it was like all the doubts I had vanished. Every last little weight lifted from my heart, leaving me feeling truly at peace for the first time since before I met Edward. All that was left was love and anticipation. This was it. The first night I would spend with Edward. And, for possibly the first time in my life, I was not nervous.

I stepped forward, pressing myself flush against him, lifting up high on my toes to nip at his lip. I couldn't seem to wipe the grin on my face away as I beamed at him, staring deep into his eyes. His answering smile was blurred as he swooped closer, kissing me fully while he slid the keycard into the slot behind me. I heard the door click open and then he was pushing me backward through it into the dark. It became complete as the door closed slowly behind us. With the loss of sight all I could do was focus on the smell, feel, and taste of Edward's mouth and body. If anything it became more intoxicating as I pressed both hands flat on his chest, running them down over his shirt, feeling the solid expanse of muscle. I could remember dragging my eyes over him again and again across the summer months when pool parties were Alice's favorite thing to schedule. It had been nearly irresistible then, and feeling it now made my fingers tremble. Without sight it was like touching a dream.

When I reached his waist my hand retreated back, following the buttons until it reached the top. My other fell in, the pair making quick work of undoing the shirt. My fingers ran back up over the soft, smooth, bared skin of his abdomen and chest. I could feel the rapid beat of his heart, the way that his ribs expanded and retracted quickly as his breathing became heavier. My fingers ran up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt down off of his arms, loving the feel of his muscles moving just below his skin. I leaned forward, kissing my way from his collar bone up to just below his ear, my flattened palms moving down and running along the skin that was just above the waist of his pants.

He pulled me hard against him, one hand grasping onto the zipper and sliding it down slowly, his knuckles stroking the freshly revealed skin. I found his lips in the dark as if they were magnetic and kissed him hard while I shimmied my hips, letting the dress fall into a pool around my ankles. His hand then ran across the small off my back, pulling my middle closer to him, pushing our naked skin together. The warmth that poured off of him was incredible, as if there were a fire burning just below the surface.

I felt the strap of my bra release, the strapless slipping out of the way and falling away into the darkness. I couldn't believe how sensual it felt to have my breasts pushed up against his hard chest, my nipples hardening. But suddenly he pulled his body from mine, his hands firmly on my hips. I felt his mouth on my shoulder a minutes later, kissing, licking, and sucking his way down my chest to the edge of my panties, his tongue tracing my hip bone. Every kiss, every touch was like an explosion in my stomach, my heart and breath racing out of control in unison. I could hardly take anymore when he stopped, my hands buried deep in his hair.

I released. He returned his hands to my hips and lifted me, carrying me close to his body for a few steps and then, quite suddenly, dropping me to the bed. The shock was enough to wake me from the dream for a minute, laughter bubbling up from my center and escaping from my mouth. The laughter bled into a moan as I felt his lips again, this time high up on my thigh, his fingers wrapped around the slim band on my opposite hip. He nibbled a line up to the edge of the fabric, making my stomach tie itself into a tight knot of expectation and my breath stop, my lungs unable to continue hyperventilating with so much tension in my body. He lifted his mouth and pulled down the satiny fabric of my panties, tossing both of my legs over one shoulder to make it easier and kissing every inch of my outer thigh in the process. When I felt the fabric finally give its final pull over my heels I took one deep breath. It was all I had time for before he had spread my legs again and had his mouth on me, his tongue running gently between my lips, flicking the most sensitive part of my body.

My hips seemed to jerk on their own, shivers erupting from deep within my core and running all the way down to my toes. Then he pulled me closer and began to run his tongue around and around while his fingers stroked my hips. I couldn't slow my breath, my throat seemed to be unable to stop vibrating, moans and sharp sighs breaking the silence in the room. I arched my back, taking fistfuls of bedding, and moaned again as his tongue lowered, beginning to circle my entrance. He pulled me closer still, lifting my hips ever so slightly off of the bed. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids as his tongue explored every inch of pink flesh, coaxing me up to an orgasm to just back off, tormenting me.

My breath was coming out in short, sharp gasps when he finally started to climb back up my body, kissing across my stomach and chest, tasting the rest of my skin again until he reached my lips again. I kissed him hard, wrapping my arms around his body and pulled him down on top of me. My bared hips pressed into his clothed ones and my hands fell out of their lock behind his back and down to the button. He raised his hips just enough for me to unbutton them. I used my feet, placing one on each of his hips and pushed them down, the boxers sliding away as well. When he laid his body back against mine I couldn't suppress the gasp.

He pulled his lips back from mine just enough to speak. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't even speak, just lifted my lips back to his, my hand reaching down, trailing slowly down his chest until I met the tip of his cock. I took him into my hand, wrapping my fingers around him and couldn't help the small shiver the ran over me as my imagination took over, images of him pressing into me, stretching me further than anyone had before running through my mind, tripling my need for him.

I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his hips, still running my hand up and down his shaft. There was a definite slickness to my thighs, my own excitement causing juice to coat our skin. He pulled his lips away from mine, his breath hot and heavy across my face as he reached down, his arm pushed against mine as he slid a finger into me slowly. I moaned, tightening my grip slightly and pulling a growl from Edward as well. He only stroked for a minute, then gently pushed my hand away, grabbing hold of himself and pressing against my clit.

I moaned again as he flicked across it, the smooth tip pressed hard against me. Suddenly it slipped down, the wetness causing it part me without resistance. Edward froze as I arched up flush against him, colors flashing around the dark room as if someone had lit off a round of firecrackers. He leaned down solidly onto one forearm and used the fingers that had been wrapped around himself to stroke my nub as his hips slowly pushed him in deeper. My heartbeat and his sharp breath was all I could hear as my hips lifted themselves, driving his long cock in deeper faster than he had anticipated. I moaned louder, savoring the feel of him filling me before he had even pushed all the way. His tip seemed to hit a wall, no longer sliding quite so easily. He pushed further, reaching a spot deep within that made pleasure pour throughout my body.

While I clung to him as if we were attached he pulled back completely, taking himself completely out of me before driving in again, quicker, my slick walls accepting him with just a little less resistance. My body moved against him, pushing down, craving more. He started a rhythm that I happily began to mimic, our combined moans echoing around us for some period of time. I lost all track of reality, completely taken in the pleasure and soon found that I had no idea how long it had been since we began, both our bodies slick with sweat.

I pushed onto his shoulder, forcing him to roll over. My legs clung to his hips, keeping us attached as I took the lead, riding him, letting him as deep in as I could. My hips would swivel every now and then as I moved as if they had a mind of their own, my palms flat on Edwards chest to keep my steady. Edward moaned and groaned under me, his hands moving from my breasts to my hips and then lower, stroking me and making me move faster as I came closer and closer to climax.

I became more frantic, not even able to stick to particular rhythm as much as just lifting myself as quick as I could and then pushing back down, taking in as much as possible. He seemed to understand my need and flipped me, suddenly, slamming me down onto my back and pushing in as deep as he could. I moaned, on the edge, just ready to tip over, my fingers digging deep into his lower back as he gave one final thrust. We came in unison, my back arching up and pressing our slick skin even closer together as I trembled and cried out. His lips were on my neck, muffling the sound of his own pleasure. His body relaxed and he laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer, our bodies still joined at our center.

Our hearts beat together, our chest rising and falling rapidly as we held on to each other. Neither of us spoke, we just held each other and relaxed. I fell asleep not too long later, just after Edward pulled the blanket over us.

* * *

My eyes drifted open slowly. I felt so warm, so comfortable that at first I couldn't tell what had woken me. Then I heard it, a quiet _bzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzz_ from the table by the bed. I reached out, wrapping my fingers around the phone and tilting it so I could see ALICE CALLING written across the screen. With a groan I went to sit up, then noticed a heavy weight across my side. I squinted into the hardly lit room, only the smallest amount of light peaking around the drapes, and saw the large mass in the bed right behind me, its arm lying across my hip.

My heart began to beat rapidly as I remembered the night before. Shivers ripped down my spine, my skin breaking into a sweat as the memories poured back. I suddenly felt wide awake and glanced back at the phone that had suddenly ceased its vibrating. Despite the sudden energy that had flooded my system I cuddled back down into my spot, loving the feeling of Edward wrapped around me. I couldn't believe where I was, couldn't believe what had happened, but I certainly did not regret it.

A minute passed and my phone began vibrating on the table again. I lifted my head and sighed—count on Alice to choose now to insist on talking to me. I pulled myself up and, using the gentlest movements I could manage, placed Edward's arm behind me before pulling the covers back. I danced around, searching for the clothing that was scattered across the room, not bothering with my dress and pulling on one of Edward's t-shirts and a baggy pair of jogging pants that I had to tighten to their fullest before they would stay up. The phone, by the time I picked it up, had started its fourth round of vibrations. Alice just didn't give up.

I leaned down toward Edward, kissing his temple gently before hurrying out of the room, grabbing the room key that lay just inside door on my way out. Once out in the hall I lifted the phone and dialed Alice's number before she could call me a fifth time.

"Bella? Where are you?" Her voice was neither concerned nor panicked.

"I have a feeling you know perfectly well, Alice. Why bother asking?"

"Ohh, touchy. Who woke up on the wrong side of my brother's bed?" she teased, giggling merrily.

"It wasn't the waking up, but the having to get out of it in the first place to answer a phone that wouldn't stop buzzing, actually," I said, trying to sound snappy but unable to pull the smile from my tone.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself because you missed Rose and Emmett leaving. I'm on my way back from the airport now. We were all supposed to have breakfast you know. But no, you two just vanished last night and when I knocked and there was no answer at your door I knew better than to go knocking at his."

"Oh, no! Is Rose upset? I should have set an alarm but I really didn't think about it… I'm sorry, Alice."

"Is Rose upset? Are you insane, Bella? Of course she wasn't! She's just glad that you two finally quit the bullshit. So, tell me, what does this mean? Have you guys finally decided that you want to be together or are you fools just going to sleep together every now and then and still pretend to be friends?"

I laughed, surprising a woman who was coming out of the elevator doors. She eyed me with distaste, making it suddenly occur to me how atrocious I must look. My makeup would have sweated its way down my face, and my hair… I couldn't even imagine. "Umm, I am pretty sure that it's the first, but you know, I wouldn't complain too much about the second right now."

"Eww Bella. Ugh. That's my baby brother!"

I laughed, relaxing again and turning around to find my nose about an inch from a very bare chest. I bit my lip and looked up into Edward's face, his own messy hair laying across his forward, hanging down into his eyes. "I thought you left."

I smirked at him, trying not to smile too widely. Alice's voice was suddenly in my ear. "Is that Edward?"

He took the phone from my hand and said, "She can't talk right now, Alice," before ending the call and handing it back to me. He was frowning at me. "You scared me for a minute, you know?"

I stepped toward him, my heart beating quickly as I pushed my chest up against his, remembering how good it had felt last night when they were both bare, "Who? Little old me? Scaring a big, menacing man like you?"

His chest vibrated as his laughter rang out and he took my hands. He began walking backward, pulling me toward the room. I took the key from the pocket of the large sweat pants while appreciating the view of him in nothing but a pair of boxers. That was, without a doubt, something I could get used to.

"There are a lot of things 'little old you' can do that no one would suspect, aren't there?" he growled, bringing fire to my cheeks. Something about the way he said it made me feel complimented, but it didn't help the little bit of embarrassment one always feels after the first night with someone new. I slid the key into the reader and removed it quickly, unlatching the door as the little light went green. He followed me in closely, grabbing onto my hips. "Aren't those clothes a little big for you, Bells?"

His voice spoke quietly out of the thick dark, my eyes completely useless after the well lit hall. I felt his fingers running over my hip bone, making me feel sexy, wanted, and a wave of confidence came over me, "If you think so you are welcome to take them back off."

He pulled me back so I was pressed right against him and did just that.


	35. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I take no credit in the characters within this story; those are the sole work of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, take credit for the specific, new traits I gave them and am quite proud of them.**_

_**Note:**_ Can anyone say FINALLY? I just wanted to say that, even though it has taken me FOREVER to finish this story for you guys, I have enjoyed every last second of it. So much has changed in my life since I first began and I want to thank all of you that have stuck with me from the start. I am going back to the beginning now, editing every single chapter until it's finally where it should be. If anyone is ambitious enough to help me with this just send me a PM! I appreciate the support that I had through this story and hope more than anything that you enjoyed it!

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

* * *

Charlie stared at me, his face blank. "Have you told your mother yet?"

"Yes," I said, nodding anxiously.

"And she is…."

"Happy for us," I stated, staring hard into my fathers eyes.

He sighed and stood up, "Well, I can't fight with this, obviously… Just know I don't do speeches."

I laughed, "Is that really all you have to say?"

He looked around at the walls that were still covered in pictures of me when I was a kid, "I guess I am going to have to make some room over here, huh?"

I laughed and nodded before starting in on him again, "You know this means you are going to have to give me away, right?"

He sighed, "Yup."

Edward was looking between me and Charlie, unable to keep the smile from his lips. "I just wanted to say that I am extremely honored to have your daughter as my wife. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to ask you for her hand first, but if I didn't ask her after Alice found out I knew my sister would blow the entire surprise."

He eyed Edward, sizing him up for a minute. 'You have always been a good kid, Edward. But if you don't take care of my daughter I am not above being sent to prison."

"Dad! Edward has been taking care of me since we met. I think he is more than up for the task." I stared at my father who was suddenly looking in the other direction and then stepped forward and hugged him before he could hide the small tear running down his cheek.

We left the house fairly quickly after that. Charlie seemed to want to be alone and I certainly was not going to begrudge him that. I sat in the passenger seat of the car, swirling the small ring around my finger. "Time to go tell your family now."

Edward laughed, reaching over and grabbing my hand. "Bella, the chances that my family doesn't already know is less than zero. Alice knows, remember? She probably already has the plans for everything drawn up."

I smiled at him slyly, "Then she is going to be very disappointed, isn't she?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yes, she is. We will have it right where you want it, as I promised.

* * *

**-6 Months Later-**

* * *

I scrunched my bare toes in the sand, smiling as I walked down the beach toward the water and the waiting crowd. Rose and Alice stood off to the left, already having walked down the isle, in pale blue dresses, their feet also bare. Renee and Phil stood by Rose's parents, all lined up along one side of the makeshift isle. Carlisle and Esme stood along the other side, positively beaming. Edward stood at the very end, right next to the priest, Jasper and Emmett standing by his side. The backdrop was nothing but the beautiful lake reflected the blue sky above.

Charlie kept sniffling, trying to be quiet about it as he held my arm and walked me toward where Edward stood. He gave me one last look before suddenly turning and standing next to Emse, his eyes firmly focused on his feet. I smiled and reached for Edward's hand, passing my bouquet of white roses to Alice. The pastor began immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

* * *

**-3 Years Later-**

* * *

I leaned my head down onto Edward's shoulder, wrapping my fingers around his as we watched Renesme nearly fall off the makeshift stage she had set up. She turned a shade of pink that put her tutu to shame as she nearly fell over while she was supposed to be staying still, performing the ballet that she had been rehearsing with her Aunt Alice for the past couple of weeks. We both tried not to laugh, but I could feel Edward's chest shaking. I lifted my lips to his ear and whispered in a bare whisper, "Would you ever change any of it?"

He turned to me, resting his forehead against mine, "Not even for a second."


End file.
